Body and Soul
by Paladin's Throne
Summary: When a mysterious woman with blue hair wielding a keyblade appears, Xemnas orders his Organization to capture her at all costs. But who is she? And why is Xemnas after her? Complete. Epilogue Posted.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Spark of Hope.

_If you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes into you. Never look into the abyss of darkness, less it consume your heart my apprentice._

Her master's words repeated in her mind over and over again as she walked slowly across the wasteland.

He had warned and prepared her for confronting the darkness… But he never could prepare her for living in it.

How long had she wandered this realm? Time was meaningless here.

Her deep blue eyes narrowed as she heard the familiar rustling sound. She slowed, and then came to a complete stop.

All around her, yellow orbs appeared on the ground, before the darkness that covered the path began to rise and shift, molding itself into an insect like form that twitched erratically as the numerous creatures surrounded her. The woman remained still, her face set in an annoyed expression.

One of the shadows moved forward, and when it was near her, lunged-

A circle of pure white light erupted around the woman, disintegrating the shadow that leapt at her and causing the others to scatter in pain. The woman's form was briefly illuminated but her appearance meant nothing to the creatures of shadow that watched her from afar, with hungry yellow eyes.

The woman glared at the eyes that could only look back with no real life behind them, only blind instinctive hunger.

Hunger for light.

Hunger for hearts.

The woman closed her eyes, her right hand rising to her chest. Her fingers clutched a star shaped charm, gripping it with firm strength.

_One day, _She thought._ One day…I'll see the sun again. We'll all watch it together…_

She sniffled but did not cry.

She promised herself, on the day she arrived in this perpetual wasteland of shadow, she would never shed another tear.

She would be strong…For all of them…

Especially…for-

The charm in her fingers was warm. She blinked, her thoughts interrupted. It felt very warm and suddenly pulsed in her hand.

Like a heart.

In wonder, she held it up to her face and she gasped, eyes widening. The charm had begun to glow a dull red and brown, like fresh earth.

The charm pulsed once more and an aura of light emerged from it. The sudden light blinded the woman but she did not close her eyes. She forced hers to widen as the light burned brighter.

Her eyes watered and cracked but she refused to close them. The light rose from the charm. It became an orb, glowing brightly, contracting slowly.

The shadows around her backed away in pain while the woman stepped toward it, entranced. The orb of light grew longer and expanded until it was the size of a door. The woman's face lit up in a smile of relief and happiness.

Without a second thought, she burst into a sprint, running to the door of light and through it.

Only one thought was in her mind.

_Ven…Terra…I promise we'll be together again!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Day 302: Mystery Woman.

It was dark. And cold. The air was stale and flat, scentless. The buildings were all identical, each the same level with the same amount of windows and colored black, like almost everything else. The perpetual night sky held no stars and the only light came through the windows inside the buildings. No, that wasn't true. There was one other source of light.

It hung in the black sky, glowing yellow like a moon but it was shaped like no moon before it. Instead of a round circle, this moon was shaped like a heart.

This moon of pure light hovered over a fortress of darkness. It was a massive castle of white steel, several towers rising from it with a rotating ring under it, levitating it in midair above a pit of darkness. It was just as cold and stale as the world it inhabited, perhaps more so. From looking at it, one would expect only the coldest, most evil beings to live here.

This was only half true.

While cold could apply to some of the beings that lived here, evil did not necessarily apply. For the nine beings that lived here lacked the emotions needed to be truly evil. They were beings who lacked hearts and teetered on the edge of non-existence. And thus, they called themselves, Nobodies. For only these nothings could live in such a world.

A world of steel and stale air.

A world of lies.

A world of nothing.

A World that Never Was.

* * *

Inside the castle, which was appropriately named the Castle that Never Was, a young teen stirred from his sleep. He rose slowly from his bed, which was nothing more than a mattress, pillow and blanket and yawned, arms stretching. He looked dispassionately around his simple room, which only contained a small desk, digital clock and washboard calendar.

Standing up, the teen stretched a little more and then headed over to his calendar. When he stood in front of it, he grabbed a black marker and pulled the cap off, then marked out another day. He replaced the cap and stared at his calendar, looking at all the 'x's.

'_Another day, another heart_…' thought Roxas, Number 13 of Organization XIII.

* * *

Organization XIII.

Good or bad, it was hard to tell.

They are a group of incomplete beings who wish to become complete. To complete themselves, they need back what was stolen from them when they were still complete: Their Hearts.

To get their hearts back, the Superior of Organization XIII told them they needed the power of Kingdom Hearts. But to summon Kingdom Hearts they had to release the Hearts stolen by the creatures of darkness known as the Heartless. And while the Organization could easily destroy these Heartless, they had no way of gathering the hearts they released.

Until Roxas came along that is.

Roxas wielded a unique sword and key hybrid known as the 'Keyblade'. With the keyblade on their side, the Organization could finally gather the hearts they freed from the Heatless. And Kingdom Hearts shined its light down on their castle, getting ever closer to completion.

And when it was finally complete, so would Organization XIII.

But, recent events began to tell the Superior of the Organization one thing:

His keyblade wielders were not entirely under his control.

* * *

Later, after showering and dressing, Roxas walked down the hall towards the Grey Area. He was dressed in standard Organization wear, which was a black coat, gloves and boots. Every member wore this attire with some minor modifications. As he headed towards the Grey Area to receive his mission for the day, he didn't notice a taller member leaning against the wall.

"Hey kiddo," the member called. "Where's Poppet and Pyro? Thought you guys we're inseparable." Roxas stopped to glare at the older member. He was tall and evenly built, with long gray and black hair tied into a ponytail. Uniquely for an Organization member, he had a scar under his left eye and an eye patch over his right.

This was Number 2 of the Organization, Xigbar.

Roxas didn't like him.

For one he always acted like everything was a big joke and treated nobody, save the Superior, with respect. Roxas resumed walking without responding, knowing full well Xigbar knew why Xion and Axel weren't with him. It had been less than a week earlier when Axel had attacked Xion. None of the three had spoken to each other much since then.

They had met up for ice cream at the usual spot, but nobody said anything. Roxas didn't know if everything was ok between all of them or not.

The Freeshooter just chuckled lowly and stopped leaning against the wall, heading in the opposite direction of Roxas.

A few moments later, Roxas arrived in what the members of the Organization referred to as the Grey Area. It was simple lounge with four gray couches and chairs for members to sit on and relax, converse, read books or even gamble in Luxord's case.

Roxas saw the blue haired Number 7, Saix , where he always was, standing directly below the moon of Kingdom Hearts. He seemed to be basking in it sometimes. Like Xigbar, Roxas didn't like Saix, but for a different reason. He was cold and calculating, looking down on other members of inferior rank, especially Xion, who he called a puppet.

Roxas looked around and saw the only other person in the room was Axel, who was leaning against the glass window with his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas looked away from him before Axel could look back and walked up to Saix.

The scarred second-in-command looked down on Roxas from his imposing height and glared disdainfully. Saix, "You're late. The others have already left." Roxas bristled at Saix's sharp, disproving tone and lowered his head. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Saix crossed his arms and snapped, "Don't be sorry be prompt. You're to be partnered with Axel today and your mission is to investigate why the Heartless population in Twilight Town has risen. Finish your preparations and be on your way."

Roxas flinched, but not from Saix's tone. His eyes glanced at Axel, who hadn't moved from his spot and just stood there, arms crossed, eyes closed and head bowed. Roxas sighed and walked over to another corner of the room. Floating by the door was a strange creature that called itself a 'Moogle' and wore a tiny version of the Organization's cloak.

It's head rose up, little red ball antenna bobbing, indicating it sensed Roxas approach. "What do you need?" It asked flatly. Roxas thought about it a moment before replying, "A couple hi-potions and hi-ethers." The Moogle nodded and turned away for a moment. Then it faced Roxas again and handed him his purchase. Roxas handed the Moogle his munny and walked over to one of the couches. He placed the items inside his back-pack under his cloak and then nodded to himself.

He stood back up and walked over to Saix. Saix, "Are you ready?" Roxas nodded. As he did, Axel stood up, eyes opening as he walked over to Roxas and Saix. Saix held his arm out and flicked his wrist. A second later, a large oval shaped geyser of dark smoke rose from the floor. The Corridor of Darkness loomed over the two.

Without hesitation or a word to each other, they stepped through.

* * *

In another world, in front of a train station in the mountain village of Twilight Town, a second identical Corridor of Darkness appeared. Axel and Roxas stepped through it and the Corridor shrunk down to a puddle of shadow. Axel stepped a little ways ahead of Roxas and held his hands out by his sides. Flames spun around and Axel's chakrams appeared in his hands.

Roxas didn't summon his keyblade and just took in his surroundings. He had been to this town so many times he could walk through it blindfolded. Axel suddenly spoke up. "So, where do you think the big boss is?"

Roxas blinked and looked up at Axel, who was staring at him. "Huh?" Roxas asked. Axel went on. "The big Heartless controlling the others?" "Oh," Roxas mumbled. He lowered his head, thinking about it for a second. Most of the larger Heartless he had fought in the town had been in the tunnels. "Let's try the tunnels," He told Axel.

The red head looked towards one of the nearby entrances to the underground passages and shook his head. Axel, "No can do. They're locked up." Roxas looked where Axel was staring and saw he was right. The gate had been locked down on the tunnels.

Axel started walking towards the shopping district. Axel, "Let's do this the old fashioned way: Fight our way to the big guy."

The second he finished that sentence, half a dozen 'Shadow' Heartless appeared. They were small, insect like creatures with big yellow eyes and twitching antennas.

Unimpressed, Axel swung his chakrams out and they lit up, engulfed by fire. They sawed right through the Shadows easily. Roxas ran behind Axel, hand thrusting out to summon his keyblade. He leapt blade pulled back to cut right through another Shadow and then he swung his blade out to cut another one down. Within seconds, the Heartless were turned to black mist that vanished in seconds.

Axel twirled his chakrams, grinning. He looked at Roxas and smirked. Axel, "Hey Roxas. Betcha I can take down twice as many of these Heartless as you can."

Roxas didn't respond as he stood up and began walking down the hill of the shopping district.

Axel sighed lowly and followed after him.

The shopping district was overrun by dozens of Shadows, the floating balls of black mist 'Possessors' and the Shadow's bigger cousins, 'Mega Shadows'.

Roxas raised his keyblade while Axel whistled at the sight of all he Heartless. Axel spoke to Roxas, asking, "Saix was right. They're all over the place."

Roxas didn't respond and charged towards a group of Shadows and Possessors, hacking and slashing his way through them.

Axel sighed, casually swinging his chakrams to cut a large Possessor into a bunch of smaller ones. The two fought there way down the hill through dozens of Heartless, tearing the creatures into black mist within moments.

Roxas had finished with a bunch of possessors near the accessory and weapon shops and now had two Mega Shadows to deal with. The thing about Mega Shadows Roxas had come to learn was they were just that, bigger Shadows.

The bad thing about Mega Shadows was they didn't flinch when hit and they took a lot of hits to bring down.

Roxas hacked and slashed the two he was dealing with, switching between hitting one and dodging swipes from the other. Roxas jumped over a swipe from one and swung his blade at the head of the second but it ducked at the last second to claw Roxas on his chest. Grunting, Roxas flew back down and landed on the ground hard. The Mega Shadows slithered towards him, big eyes dumb and empty but still menacing. Roxas scrambled back and gasped as the Shadows leapt at him. He raised his keyblade to shield himself when-

'WHOOSH!'

Twin blasts of fire struck the shadows, destroying them and causing more black smoke to pick up. Roxas lowered his keyblade and saw Axel walking over, catching his chakrams as they rebounded. He smirked at Roxas as he said, "That makes a dozen for me and nine for you. Slacking off?"

Roxas shot him a glare. Then, he broke down and smiled back at him. Roxas stood up, brushing his cloak off. Roxas, "Thanks." Axel chuckled and said, "I should be thanking you. I'm in the lead now."

Roxas, "Hey, what happens to the loser?" Axel smirked. "Loser has to buy the winner's ice cream." Roxas smirked and raised his keyblade. Roxas, "That's good. That Moogle cleaned me out earlier, so I was wondering who'd pay for my ice cream."

The two laughed, the tension melting in seconds. Roxas grinned. It felt like old times again.

Axel looked towards the Tram Common. He looked back at Roxas and smirked, saying, "Big Boss decides the winner. Whoever takes him down gets a free ice cream." Roxas raised his keyblade and smirked. "You're on."

The two headed into the Tram Common and looked around the rows of buildings and shops. They followed the tracks to the back alleys where that hole in the wall was. As they did, they found the 'Boss'.

Axel peered up at its size. Axel, "Uh, Roxas? I think we'll have to split that ice cream." Roxas gaped numbly, nodding slowly.

The Heartless was huge and muscular, with dark purple skin and tentacles around its face, covering the lower part of its jaw but leaving its eyes visible. It had two wings on its back and a hole shaped like a heart in its stomach.

A Dark Follower.

Roxas gripped his keyblade while Axel summoned fire around his chakrams and sighed. Axel, "Man I hate these things."

As if understanding what Axel had said, the Dark Follower pulled its fist back and lunged forward. Roxas and Axel leapt on either side and the fist struck the ground where they once stood, cracking it open easily. Roxas moved first, swinging his keyblade at its exposed arm and fist, cutting small wounds into it and spilling out black mist. Annoyed, the Dark Follower pulled its arm back. Axel threw his chakrams out, striking it in the chest. The chakrmas spun, cutting and burning the Heartless at the same time. Seemingly unaffected, the Dark Follower crossed its arms over its chest, energy gathering in its stomach before swinging its arms out. Red blasts of dark energy shot out, zoning in on Roxas and Axel. The two Nobodies dodged the blasts and ran towards the Dark Follower, weapons swinging at its arms as they jumped higher towards its face, trying to attack its eyes. The Dark Follower's shoulders slumped, arms falling limp to its sides as it rose back up and pulled its fist back, energy gathering in its hand before it punched the ground and released a shockwave that caused Roxas and Axel to stumble around for a second. A pool of dark energy grew around the spot where the Dark Follower had punched and from that pool, multiple Shadows began to emerge, looking around and moving away from the Dark Follower. Axel swung his chakrams, cutting the Shadows down easily while Roxas hacked at the Dark Follower's arm over and over. The Heartless became aggravated and swung its arm out in a backhanding motion. Roxas tried to jump out of the way but the massive clawed hand slammed right into his midsection, knocking the wind out of him and sending flying back. Axel leapt to intercept Roxas but the blonde Nobody slammed into the red-head and the two flew back into a wall. Both cried out in pain before sliding down onto the ground in a heap.

The Dark Follower crossed its arms over itself again, gathering more power to finish these two nothings off for good-

The Dark Followed stopped suddenly. It's eyes moved to their corners. Something was-

A blue and gray blur lunged from the roof and slashed across its eyes, cutting off several of its facial tentacles. The Dark Follower's eyes narrowed in outrage. It looked around for the blue blur, wanting to crush it under its palm-

The blue blur was in front of it, brandishing a long gray sword of some sort. The Dark Follower's eyes widened suddenly. Not a sword, a key-

The blue blur lunged forward, blade swinging once.

The Dark Follower stood upright for another moment, body still and tense as the blue blur appeared behind it, lowering its blade.

As soon as the blade was completely lowered, the Dark Follower split in two, its torso and lower legs melting into puddles of shadow, before vanishing completely.

Roxas groaned, rising off of Axel and clutching his chest. He shook his head, trying to ignore the pounding in his temples and looked towards the Dark Follower, wondering why it hadn't attacked them-

His eyes widened when he saw the Heartless melting away. Roxas stood up, limping a little and wondering what in the world had happened-

Then, as the dark mist faded away, he saw a flash of…blue hair?

As the smoke faded away entirely, Roxas saw it was indeed a person with blue hair. A woman to be exact.

She was a little taller than Roxas but still shorter than Axel and she wore a black shirt and white skirt with black stockings along with strange metal shoes with pointed tips. She had white bell sleeves on both arms and pink straps across her chest, reminding Roxas of a vest and tan fingerless gloves on both hands. But then Roxas saw what she held in her right hand.

Axel groaned behind him, rising up and clutching his side. He looked at Roxas and was surprised to see the younger Nobody's jaw had dropped and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. He followed his friends gaze and saw the blue haired woman. Then he saw what she was holding and his eyes widened as well.

It was a long weapon, the color a gray black. The handle had a chain attached to it with a strange golden symbol at the end. The blades tip had a set of teeth shaped like an 'E'. The whole blade held the design of a key.

A keyblade.

Roxas looked at Axel, failing to notice his tense expression. Roxas himself had an excited look on his face. Roxas, "Axel, do you see that? She has a keyblade like me!"

Axel didn't take his eyes off the woman. Axel, "Yeah. How bout that." He didn't sound all that excited. But Roxas hardly noticed. All he could think about was that there was another keyblade wielder! But hers was different and Roxas wondered why. Maybe she could show him how to change his keyblade.

With that thought in mind, he broke into a sprint towards her. Axel remained where he was.

The woman looked at the fading puddle of darkness in dismay. '_What's happened to the worlds?_' She wondered as the darkness faded away completely. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up, hand tightening on her keyblade in case it was another enemy. To her relief, it was just a teen boy in a black cloak. The woman narrowed her eyes in confusion when she the blonde hair was spiked up slightly.

Her eyes widened when she saw the young and eager smiling face and deep blue eyes. It was impossible but he was somehow here. "Ven…" the Woman whispered.

Roxas had heard her whispered word and blinked in confusion. "Huh? Whose that?" He asked. The woman stared at him for a long time before frowning. '_He looks like him…But it's not him._'

The woman shook her head and dismissed her keyblade in a flash of light. Roxas smiled excitedly. Roxas, "You were amazing! I've never seen anyone take a Heartless down that fast!"

The woman stared at Roxas, unsure of what to make of him and disturbed by his near identical features to her friend. "Um, thank you?" She said, confused.

Roxas went on, oblivious to her uncomfortable expression. Roxas, "And your keyblade! I've never seen one like that! Me and Xion's both look like this!" Roxas swung his arm out and his keyblade appeared.

The woman's eyes widened in shock and surprise. She lunged out, grabbing Roxas by his shoulders. Roxas blinked and cried, "Hey-"

"Where did you get that? Tell me!" The woman shouted in his face, an angry yet desperate look in her eyes. Roxas blinked in confusion, wondering what to tell her-

'FWOOSH!'

The woman's eyes moved quickly towards the sound and she shoved away from Roxas, pushing him back as well. Roxas cried in surprise as two fireballs struck the wall behind him and where the woman had been standing. Roxas whirled and saw Axel calmly walking over, his chakrams suddenly looking a lot more menacing then he could remember.

"I'm going to have to ask that you come with me lady." Axel's voice had gone flat and emotionless. Roxas flinched, remembering that Axel had used that exact same tone when he captured Xion. The woman glared at Axel. "And if I refuse?" She asked, her tone just as cold.

Axel raised his chakrams, and they lit aflame. Axel, "Refusing isn't an option." With that said, Axel charged forward, moving straight for the woman.

Roxas gasped in surprise and was about to try and ask Axel what he was doing-

The woman's hand shot out and her keyblade appeared once again, swinging straight out and up before she balanced it under her other arm, like it was a rifle. Blue energy gathered at the tip of the blade, growing from a small speck to a shining orb. Then, the whole keyblade glowed and the spell fired.

Axel smirked, recognizing the color of the magic. A Blizzard spell. She saw fire and thought Blizzard would work on him? Please. Axel slowed to a stop and thrust his chakrams out, launching his own Fire spell to counter. The red and blue magics collided-

And the blue orb shot through the red, dispelling it. Axel's eyes widened in shock and he cried, "WHAT-?" Just as the spell struck him in the shoulder, completely freezing his right side in solid ice. The Flurry of Dancing Flames staggered, dropping to his knees, teeth chattering at the intense cold focused on his shoulder and midsection.

"AXEL!" Cried Roxas in distress. He shot over to his friend while the blue haired woman lowered her keyblade. She watched Roxas race over to Axel, crouching by his friend to touch the ice on his shoulder and then jerked back, hissing in surprise when he felt how cold it was even through his glove.

The woman watched them another second before sprinting off into the shopping district.

Roxas saw her run away and called, "Hey! Wait, come back!" But she was already gone from sight.

Axel grit his teeth and said, "Roxas, get back!"

Roxas stepped a good distance back as the ice suddenly began glowing a hot red. A split-second later, it exploded off of Axel's shoulder and side, melting in the air instantly.

Axel panted, wiping his brow. It had taken more effort then he thought it would. That Blizzard spell was something.

Axel looked in the direction of where the woman had run off and scowled. Axel, "She got away…"

Roxas spoke up suddenly, an angry expression on his face. Roxas, "Why did you attack her? She saved us from that Heartless!"

Axel ignored Roxas and turned on his heel, walking towards the hill for the Train Station. Roxas blinked in shock and ran after his friend. "Axel wait up!" The red-head was speed walking all the way back to the station, heading straight for the Corridor.

Roxas grabbed his friend by his cloak's sleeve. Roxas, "Axel!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames whirled around, glaring down at Roxas as he snapped, "What?"

Roxas flinched but stood his ground. Roxas, "Aren't we…going to head to the usual spot?"

Axel scoffed angrily. Axel, "In case you haven't noticed, I have something more important to do then eat ice cream." With that, Axel turned and headed through the Corridor without another word.

Roxas stood there alone.

His head slumped, hands going limp at his sides.

Today had felt like the old days.

And now it felt like every other day.

All because of that woman…

Who is she? And why doe she have a keyblade?

With a sigh, Roxas followed after Axel into the Corridor.

'_Another day, another heart…_'

* * *

Higher up in the Castle that Never Was, Saix stood in his large room, gazing up at Kingdom Hearts, arms crossed over his chest as his yellow eyes stared up at the shining moon. He didn't turn as he heard footsteps behind him and waited until they stopped before he spoke.

Saix, "What do you want?"

It was Axel's voice that spoke back. "I need to see the Superior."

Saix turned, his face scowling at Axel. Saix, "Why do you wish to disturb the Superior?"

Axel's reply was simple. "I think we have a problem. It involves the keyblade. A keyblade we don't have on our side."

* * *

Moments later, Saix and Axel walked up the steps to the Superior's perch atop the castle.

The Organization's leader had his hood raised over his face and his arms stretched out towards the shining moon of Kingdom Hearts. Axel gave Saix a fearful glance. Saix merely maintained his blank focused expression.

Saix, "Lord Superior. Axel brings news."

The Superior didn't respond and continued to gaze up at Kingdom Hearts.

Axel swallowed his fear and stepped forward, putting on a smile to mask his fear. Axel, "Boss man, hey. Listen, today during my mission with Roxas, we met somebody in Twilight Town…"

The Superior's head turned slightly, watching several pink and glowing hearts rise up to merge with Kingdom Hearts. Axel flinched at the movement and went on quickly. Axel, "It was a woman with blue hair-"

The Superior's outstretched hands clenched shut.

Axel gasped and Saix jerked in surprise, eyes widening. The Superior stood still for a moment, his head turning towards Axel. "Go on." He said flatly.

Axel swallowed again and just decided to throw it out there. "She had a keyblade."

Saix gaped at Axel before looking back to the Superior.

The Organization leader slowly lowered his arms to his sides, his head bowed a little. Very slowly, he raised his right arm to his hood and pulled it back, exposing his tanned skin and gray hair.

Both Saix and Axel shuddered a little, stepping back as they saw the look on their leader's face.

The Superior was…smiling.

The Organization leader chuckled lowly, facing his second-in-command and subordinate. "Gather the others. It is time for a meeting."

Saix blinked then nodded before he and Axel headed off, a little too quickly.

The Superior stood alone atop his perch, basking in Kingdom Hearts light.

He stared at the gliding hearts and extended his right arm towards them, as if to touch the glowing hearts.

"My friend…You have come back to me at last…"

And he smiled gain, but his smile carried no warmth.

Only the promise of domination and ruin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Day 303: Fight Water with Fire.

The room where the members of Organization XIII met together was called 'Where Nothing Gathers'. The room was a simple circular dais with thirteen thrones occupying it, one for each member with the Organization's symbol in the center of the room.

Only eight of the thirteen thrones were occupied with only one member not present and that was Xion, who did not have her own throne, even one of the empty ones.

Early into Roxas's first few months with the Organization five members were eliminated at the Organization's second castle, Castle Oblivion. Axel had been part of the group and he was the only survivor.

He never told Roxas who had been the one to defeat and destroy five members of Organization XIII, three of them founding members.

Roxas's throne was directly across from the Superior's and he noticed the Superior had a strange glint in his eye.

It was unnerving.

The Superior glanced around the thrones, looking at each member. Xigbar, Axel and Luxord sat on the right side of the room while Xaldin, Saix and Demyx sat on the left with Roxas and the Superior's throne meeting the middle of both rows.

The Superior spoke first, as always. "Good morning friends. I trust you all slept well?"

No one said anything and just nodded.

The Superior leaned back on his throne and went on. "It has come to my attention thanks to Number 8, that a new chosen one of the keyblade, a woman, has appeared in the town of light and dark."

This caused all of the other members save Roxas, Axel and Saix to gasp and look between each other, excited murmurings passing through the thrones. "Silence." Saix barked and the chatter died down instantly. The Superior went on as if no one had spoken.

"I can not allow this new Keyblade Master to run around unsupervised. That is why, effective immediately, all regular missions are hereby put on hold. You all now have the same mission, no matter what world you are on: Find this woman. And bring her to me."

With that said, the Superior was engulfed in darkness and vanished from sight, his throne empty.

Xigbar was the first to break the silence by chuckling. Xigbar, "Great. Now we're getting the boss man dates. Who knew it would come to this?"

Saix scowled at the Freeshooter and snarled, "Hold your tongue lest you wish to lose it."

Xigbar chuckled again and responded, "Chill out puppy."

Xaldin was leaning against his throne with his eyes closed in thought. He opened them after a moment and said, "This woman keyblade wielder must be a powerful foe…if she could overpower our own keyblade wielder and the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'."

Axel scowled and snapped at Xaldin. "She got the jump on me! That's all!" He slumped back down in his throne, scowling angrily as he leaned on his elbow. "Next time'll be different…" He muttered darkly.

Luxord glanced down at Roxas, who was just staring at the back of his hands, not bothering to pay attention to anything the others said. Luxord, "What did you make of this maiden, Roxas?"

Roxas gasped and looked up at the mention of his name. "Huh?" He muttered. Luxord, "This female keyblade wielder, what is your opinion of her?"

"Oh," Roxas uttered, bowing his head as he called back the events of yesterday. That woman was pretty good with her Keyblade and he saw her use some powerful magic.

"She looks strong." Was all he said.

Luxord nodded and raised his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he held some of his cards. He grinned, seeing they were all queens. "Let's see how well she plays…"

Demyx chuckled to himself and leaned over as he said to Axel, "Hey Ax, was she hot?"

Axel groaned, palm slapping on his face as he dragged it down, mumbling, "You've got a one track mind."

Xigbar laughed again. "He doesn't find women who can kick his tail attractive. Why do you think he was always avoiding Larxene?" Demyx groaned and slumped down in his throne. "Don't mention that witch!"

"Enough." Saix's voice echoed off the nonexistent walls of the room. He looked at the members sitting in their thrones before saying, "You have received your orders. Axel will provide you with a description of the target. Complete your preparations and be on you way. I shall see you all in the Grey Area." That said, Saix vanished in a burst of shadow.

Xigbar chuckled again. Without another word he vanished as well.

Xaldin merely grunted before vanishing as well.

Luxord flicked his wrist again, his cards disappearing. He grinned again and was gone.

Demyx sighed sadly, muttering lowly. "It can't ever be recon…" Then he vanished as well.

Roxas looked up to Axel, who had his arms crossed and his face set in an angry scowl. Axel muttered to himself, just loud enough for Roxas to hear. Axel, "I'll show her…" Then he was gone in a burst of darkness.

Roxas looked between the empty thrones and sighed. Then he left as well.

* * *

Roxas walked into the Grey Area and saw Axel leave in a burst of darkness, leaving only Saix and-

Roxas gasped, eyes widening. Xion was sitting on one of the couches and when she saw Roxas her own blue eyes widened in surprise. Xion, "Roxas?" Roxas walked over towards her while saying, "H-hey Xion. Why are you still here?" Xion blinked before responding, "Oh, you didn't know? We're both on the same mission today."

Roxas blinked in surprise before nodding. "Oh."

Saix scowled at the two and called, "Roxas." Said Nobody flinched and looked up at Saix, who glared with annoyed amber eyes. Saix, "What did I tell you yesterday?" Roxas sighed, shoulders slumping. "Be prompt…" He muttered lowly.

Saix, "So do it. Finish your preparations so you and the puppet can leave." Roxas glared at Saix as he called Xion that term again. Xion merely gave him a sympathetic look and said, "It's alright Roxas."

Roxas relaxed and nodded back at Xion. He sat down on the other couch and looked through his pack. He still had some potions left from yesterdays mission. He nodded and looked at Xion. She saw he was ready and both stood up, walking over to Saix.

Saix glared down at them before asking rhetorically, "Are you ready?"

Roxas and Xion nodded.

Saix went on, "Your mission is to go back to Twilight Town and search for the woman keyblade wielder. If you find her, convince her to return to the castle with you. The Superior wishes to speak with her immediately." Roxas and Xion nodded.

With a flick of his wrist, a Corridor of Darkness materialized. Without another word to Saix, Roxas and Xion stepped through and into the portal.

* * *

A second portal appeared in the back alleyways of Twilight Town, Roxas and Xion stepping out of it. The portal shrank down to the size of a puddle and Roxas and Xion looked around for a few seconds, seeing nobody else.

There was silence between the two as they walked up towards the shopping hill. Neither knew what to say, as they hadn't spoken to each other since Axel attacked Xion.

As they stood in the shopping hill, Xion broke the silence. Xion, "So, umm, what does this woman look like?"

Roxas blinked and uttered a surprised, "Oh!" Then he thought for a moment, thinking back to yesterday when he saw the woman. He was able to recall her appearance and replied, "She had blue hair, about a short as yours Xion and these intense blue eye. Her Keyblade was different from ours too, longer and shaped oddly."

Xion nodded and was silent as she thought for a second. Then she asked, "Which way did she go when she ran yesterday?" Roxas sighed and waved his hand towards the shopping district. Roxas, "Here. But that was yesterday, so who knows where she is now."

Xion frowned, head bowing in thought for a second before she smiled excitedly. Xion, "Oh! I know what we can do!" Roxas turned to look at her with a confused look. Xion went on. "We'll ask anyone if they've seen her! I mean, someone had to have seen her! A blue haired woman isn't something you forget!"

Roxas grinned, nodding. It was a unique attribute and just might be the lead they need. Roxas sprinted down the hill, beckoning Xion after him. Roxas, "Come on! I know some people who might be able to help us out!" Xion raced after Roxas and the two headed for the sandlot.

In the shadows, a tall skinny figure watched them, idly snapping his fingers over and over, little sparks of fire bursting with each snap.

* * *

Roxas and Xion stepped into the sandlot. Roxas looked around, eyes scanning for something. His face lit up as he saw three familiar looking people.

One was a blonde teen with slightly raised hair, not completely spiky but getting there, wearing a green vest and black shirt and green camo cut-off jeans with lots of pockets. The next one was a teen girl with brown hair and pretty green eyes wearing an orange blouse with flowers on it and white shorts. The last was a shorter teenage boy with black hair wearing headband around his forehead, a red Struggle jersey over his white shirt and blue jeans.

Roxas recognized the three teens as Hayner, Olette and Pence. They had helped him and Axel out before on previous missions in Twilight Town and he was confident they could help him again. Xion looked at Roxas, apprehension in her blue yes. "Roxas…" She murmured nervously.

Roxas smiled reassuringly. Roxas, "Don't worry. I'll ask them if they've seen her."

With that said, Roxas walked over to the three, Xion following behind him.

Hayner saw him first and said, "Oh, hey. It's you." Olette and Pence followed his gaze and looked over, faces lighting up in smiles when they saw it was Roxas. They headed over to him, meeting halfway in the Sandlot.

Hayner put his hand on his hip before asking, "What's up?"

Before Roxas could respond Olette noticed Xion and exclaimed, "Oh! Who's this?" Xion flinched and moved behind Roxas to avoid the looks from all three teens. Hayner smirked at Roxas and asked with a sly tone, "This your girlfriend?"

Both Roxas and Xion felt their faces flush and Roxas quickly shook his head. Roxas, "Nononono, it's not like that. Look I wanted to ask if any of you saw a woman with blue hair?"

Hayner and Olette thought about Roxas's question before shaking their heads. Then, Pence spoke up, an excited smile on his face. Pence, "Oh yeah! I saw a lady with blue hair this morning on the way to the usual spot!"

Roxas and Xion gasped and leaned closer to listen. Roxas, "Really? Where did she go?"

Pence rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers and smiling. Pence, "She headed into the tunnels. The weird thing was she kinda looked lost. The tunnels aren't the best place to go when you don't know where you're going."

But for Roxas this was good news. The tunnels only had a few exits and if the woman didn't know her way around, she could get lost easily.

He smiled and nodded to the three teens. Roxas, "Thanks, you've been huge help." The three teens blinked in confusion as Roxas and Xion rushed pas them for the stairs to the back alley.

Hayner moved his arms behind his head and said, "He really shouldn't be looking for another girl in front of his girlfriend." "Hayner!" Both Pence and Olette groaned before laughing.

* * *

Roxas and Xion approached one of the tunnel entrances and to Roxas's relief he saw this one was unlocked. He looked at Xion and asked, "Ready?" Xion swung her arm out, keyblade appearing. Xion, "Ready." Roxas summoned his own keyblade and both entered the tunnels.

Despite it's reputation, the tunnels under Twilight Town weren't all that bad and were well lit with plenty of helpful signs to point you in the right direction. Roxas looked around for a moment, wondering which direction the woman could have headed. He decided to head straight down for the farthest exit. Xion followed after him and the two descended the stairs together. Suddenly, the air above them rippled and three gear shaped Heartless appeared, twitching in the air randomly with their beady yellow eyes set on Roxas and Xion.

Roxas and Xion gasped, crouching and raising their blades. Roxas, "Heartless!" Xion, "These things don't know when to let up!"

With that said, both leapt into the battle, keyblades bashing against the Heartless and knocking the senseless. Within moments the Heartless were defeated, pink hearts floating free from the dark mist they expelled and vanishing. Roxas and Xion relaxed and Roxas motioned Xion to follow him. "Let's go."

The two stepped inside the wide square shaped room with the water pool on the far side. Roxas and Xion looked around, frowning when they saw the gate in the far end of the room was locked up tight. "Not here…"Murmured Xion.

Roxas sighed and said, "Let's head back."

The two backtracked back to the main part of the tunnels and Roxas paused for a moment, wondering which one they should try next. Suddenly, Xion gasped. Roxas looked back at her. Roxas, "What?" Xion held her hand up to silence him, her head turning slowly as she listened for something.

Then, Roxas hear it too. Footsteps. He and Xion looked to the right side of the tunnels and moved quickly, staying close to the walls so they wouldn't be spotted. Roxas peeked his head around the corner, looking through the bar gates. He gasped, eyes widening.

It was her!

The blue haired woman stood by the tunnel exit that led to the shopping district. Her back was to Roxas but he could see her hand was raised to her chin in thought. Then, she nodded as if she decided something and started walking forward. Xion spoke up behind him, asking, "Is it her?" Roxas nodded and turned, walking quickly towards the stairs.

Roxas, "Come on! I know where she's going!"

Xion nodded and followed after him, moving quickly to keep up with him. They moved through the cubicle like center of the tunnels, slowly as Roxas peeked around another corner. He saw the woman turning into the next tunnel and waved for Xion to follow him.

They raced up the tunnel and rounded the corner, seeing the woman step through the exit. Roxas recognized this particular exit. It led right outside to the Train Station and clocktower.

Roxas and Xion ran up the rest the way and through the exit, into the perpetual twilight sky of the town.

And found the woman glaring at them with sapphire eyes.

Roxas groaned lowly while Xion winced. They had been caught.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest before asking coldly, "Why are you two following me? Didn't your friend yesterday get the message?"

Roxas held his hands out imploringly. Roxas, "No, we don't want to fight! We just want to talk!"

The woman arched a blue brow. "Really?" She asked in an unconvinced tone.

Xion nodded and stepped forward before Roxas could speak. Xion, "We've never seen anyone else who can wield a keyblade and we just want you to help us understand it better!" Roxas blinked and looked at Xion in confusion. She gave him a look and he nodded in understanding.

The woman cocked her head and asked, "We?"

To make their point, Roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades, the twin Kingdom Key's intercepting near their thighs. The woman gasped, eyes widening.

"Where did you get those?" She demanded, eyes glaring at the two.

Rpxas and Xion exchanged helpless looks. Roxas looked back to the woman. "We're…not sure." He said lamely.

The blue haired woman scowled. "You expect me to believe that? Next thing you'll tell me is you just woke up and could always wield the keyblade!"

Roxas and Xion again exchanged looks.

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh you're not serious…"

Roxas shrugged helplessly. "That's kinda it."

The woman groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I don't have time for this…" She muttered and turned on her heel, heading for the shopping district. Roxas and Xion gasped and ran after her, calling out, "Wait! Hold on!"

The woman faced them again, her scowl back. "Look, I don't want to hear anything. I'm looking for someone and I can't afford to waste time dealing with you two." She looked around the district before sighing sadly. "I've got a whole world to search…and they're probably not on this one..."

Roxas and Xion gasped, excited smiles on their faces. Roxas, "We can help you find them!"

The woman looked at them with a confused expression.

Roxas went on. "You said you probably had to search lots of worlds right? We'll the group me and my friends are part of has access to a lot of worlds! If you come with us I promise you we'll take you to each one and help you look for them!"

The woman's expression melted slowly, becoming vulnerable. She held her hand to her chest, fingers brushing something around her neck. She looked between Roxas and Xion, blue eyes hopeful.

"Do you…do you really mean that?" Her tone was now softer and filled with a desperate hope. Roxas and Xion smiled reassuringly, nodding.

The woman smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. She gripped the charm around her neck tightly. Xion gasped suddenly.

Xion, "Oh! We never introduced ourselves!" She gave a small bow to the blue haired woman. "I'm Xion," she said and smiled again.

Roxas mimicked her actions before he said, "I'm Roxas."

The woman looked between the two, biting her lower lip for a moment as she thought for a few seconds. Then, she replied slowly.

"My name is…Aqua."

Roxas and Xion smiled at Aqua, who smiled back, though they could see the hopeful nervousness in her eyes.

Roxas and Xion moved towards the tunnel entrance. The blonde teen Nobody waved his hand for Aqua to follow him. Roxas, "Come on we'll take you back to our-"

Just as Roxas and Xion stepped into the tunnels and Aqua stepped back into the station plaza, the air temperature spiked at least ten degrees, the air boiling hot. Aqua's eyes widened and she jumped back as a wall of flame erupted between her and the two Nobodies. Roxas cried in alarm and stumbled back as the flames shot up. He hit the floor, groaning.

Xion gasped and ran over to him, crouching by his groaning form. "Roxas!" She exclaimed. She gasped as the firewall sparked and sizzled, burning fiercely.

* * *

Aqua gasped and stepped back as she watched the wall of fire block her view of Roxas and Xion. She whirled and saw another had blocked the way to the shopping district. She was trapped.

She heard a low laugh and heavy footsteps approach her and she whirled in the sounds direction.

She scowled upon seeing a familiar head of spiky red hair and those strange markings under his eyes. It was the black garbed fire manipulator from yesterday. Aqua cursed her stupidity. Clearly those other two had led her into a trap.

The red head approached her slowly, his chuckling quieting down. "Well hello again, Aqua." He smirked as he said her name and she glared at the firewall blocking her view of those two teens. The red head chuckled again, resuming his slow stroll towards her.

Aqua swung her arm out and her keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

The red head laughed a little louder. He extended his arms out and flexed them, joints popping. Aqua gasped, eyes widening as streams of black and white thorns rolled down his arms and into his hands, spinning around and lighting on fire as they became those chakrams he wielder yesterday.

"A-Q-U-A."

Aqua blinked as she heard the man spell her name out.

He looked up at her, grinning. "I've got your name memorized. A-X-E-L."

Aqua blinked in confusion before realizing he had spelled his own name out.

"Axel…" she whispered.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames swung his chakrams out and held them at his sides. Axel, "Got it memorized?"

He glared at Aqua and snarled. "You're going to pay for giving me the cold shoulder yesterday."

Aqua tensed and held her keyblade out, gripping the hilt tightly as she saw flames gather around Axel's chakrams. Axel grinned and thrust his chakrams out, flames erupting from the ground. "BURN BABY!" He cackled as the ground was covered in red hot fire.

Aqua yelped and danced on her feet. The heat was so intense it reached through her metal shoes! Axel laughed as he watched her jump around and raised his chakrams, spinning them in his hands. Aqua scowled at Axel before gasping as she saw a wall of fire erupt in front of him and quickly move towards her. Axel sneered as he watched the firewall move towards her. Obscured from Axel's view, Aqua thrust her keyblade out and a blue blast of frosty magic shot out. The ice spell struck the firewall and froze it instantly into a solid wall of ice.

Axel gasped, eyes widening and exclaimed in shock as Aqua somersaulted over the ice wall. She landed in front of him in a crouched cat like pose before swinging her keyblade up to uppercut him across the jaw. Axel stumbled back, wiping his now bloody jaw and snarling at Aqua, who back flipped away and met his glare. Axel held his chakrams out and twin pillars of fire erupted behind Aqua and in front of Axel. Aqua gasped as they rapidly closed in on her but somersaulted to the left and they struck her ice wall, melting it instantly. Axel took his chance and lunged forward, swinging his chakrams at Aqua-

A sphere of light surrounded her and Axel's chakrams bounced off her barrier harmlessly. Axel stumbled back and Aqua thrust he keyblade into the air, causing the barrier to shatter and strike Axel, forcing him to jump back. Axel growled and threw his chakrams, the deadly projectiles lighting aflame as they buzzed towards Aqua. Again, she summoned her barrier magic, Reflega to deflect them back at Axel only this time he caught them. Axel spun his chakrams and thrust them out, sending multiple blasts of fire towards Aqua. The female keyblade wielder back flipped and raised her barrier again but she exclaimed in effort to keep it raised under the barrage. Aqua lowered her barrier and saw Axel preparing another barrage. She thrust her keyblade into the air and instantly the fire covered ground froze. Axel gasped, eyes widening as he looked at the ground- And a huge pillar of ice covered him before exploding. Axel launched into the air, crying in pain. He landed on the ground stumbling slightly before glaring at Aqua with outraged eyes. Aqua met his glare and raised her keyblade in challenge.

Axel snarled, "You asked for it!" Axel's chakrams lit up in his hands and he threw them at her once again. They spun rapidly, twin throwing stars of fire as Aqua countered with her barrier before they could connect-

Fire exploded around her barrier as they struck her barrier and Aqua cried in shock as she was forced back. Axel laughed, catching his rebounding chakrams before throwing them again. They exploded on contact with Aqua's barrier and she cried in fear as her barrier cracked and she was forced back farther. Axel caught his weapons and held them to his sides, letting them go as they floated in midair while his body shook. Roaring, Axel threw his chakrams once more and when the struck Aqua's barrier-

The blue haired maiden was consumed in a geyser of fire, her scream and the roar of flames melding together almost seamlessly.

Axel smirked as the fires lowered and Aqua staggered to her knees, several parts of her skin burned and smoke rose from her clothes and keyblade. The Flurry of Dancing Flames calmly walked towards the fallen keyblade wielder. Axel, "Now, are you ready to be a good girl and come with me?"

Aqua raised her head, mouth opened as she panted but her eyes still set in a fierce and defiant glare. Axel's smirk faded and he snarled. "Fine. You want some more! I've got plenty!" He thrust his chakrams out and a circle of fire surrounded Aqua. The blue haired maiden closed her eyes and focused, her keyblade suddenly becoming frosty in her hand. Aqua's eyes snapped open and she shot through the fire covered in an icy white aura. Axel blinked as she shot behind him and charged past him, swinging her keyblade. Axel cried in pain and rage, whirling around with his chakrams raised as he tried to hit Aqua but she was already shooting past him before turning swiftly and slamming back into him. Axel staggered, looking around wildly as Aqua shot in all directions, too fast and too quick for his eyes to follow. Axel gasped as she shot towards him and he held his chakrams out, summoning a huge wall of intense red flames to protect himself and burn her-

Aqua pierced through the firewall easily, her keyblade raised menacingly over Axel. With a battle cry, she thrust it towards Axel and several pillars of ice erupted around him, exploding in a shower of mist and piercing ice magic. Axel screamed in pain, and his firewalls flickered, lowering slowly as he dropped his chakrams and collapsed.

* * *

Roxas and Xion stepped back as the firewall blocking them flared up suddenly, the flames intensely hot. Then, just as quickly they cooled and the firewall lowered, dissipating into harmless smoke. They stepped through and looked around the plaza, the smoke obscuring their view for a few seconds. Xion suddenly gasped and pointed. "There!"

Roxas followed her gaze, squinting to see through the smoke. Then he saw two blurry forms and gasped.

Aqua stood over a slumped Axel, who panted as blood ran down his jaw. Aqua was also panting, touching a burn on her exposed skin before hissing. She raised her keyblade and a green aura covered her for a split second. The green magic healed her burns and closed her other wounds, leaving no trace of any burns or cuts, even scars. Axel glanced in Roxas and Xion's direction as the approached and Aqua caught his gaze, whirling around.

She glared at the two; raising her keyblade at them and shouting, "Stay back!"

Roxas and Xion froze, Roxas holding his arm out to shield Xion in case Aqua decided to use magic.

The blue haired warrioress gave Axel one last glare before she began to back up towards the railing on the plaza's ledge. She kept her burning glare on Roxas and Xion. Roxas could see betrayal in her eyes.

Aqua stopped backing up as she bumped into the railing, keeping her keyblade pointed right at the two Nobodies. Aqua kept her eyes on the two for another moment. Then, she grabbed the railing and jumped, twisting over the ledge in midair and falling down.

Both Roxas and Xion gasped and ran towards the ledge. Roxas peered over it and saw a flash of blue disappear into the woods below. Xion lowered her head, eyes downcast. "She's gone."

Behind them, Axel reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out a golden bottle of elixir. He tipped the bottle back and swallowed the contents in one gulp, brushing his mouth clean with the back of his glove. He stumbled up, still weary from his battle as Roxas and Xion walked over to him. Axel looked down at the two and saw Roxas had an angry glare at him.

Roxas, "Why'd you attack? She was going to come with us willingly!" Xion frowned at Axel, nodding with Roxas. Xion, "That was going too far Axel! Did you see her face? Now she won't trust us if she sees us again!"

Roxas scowled as Axel 'tched' and looked away, snapping his fingers and making his chakrams vanish in a burst of fire. Roxas went on asking, "Why were you even here?"

Axel scowled down at the two before he responded, "I was doing my mission: Capture the target. You two provided the distraction. I provided the muscle."

Xion crossed her arms and spoke up. "Hmph. You still lost though. Some muscle."

Axel glared at the two, hissing through clenched teeth. "You two…"He hissed. Then he sighed and snapped. "Look, just RTC and tell Saix I'm still here. I'll be looking for her in those woods." With that said, he started down the shopping hill. Axel glowered to himself, murmuring lowly, "Even if I have to burn that forest down I'll find her…"

He was out of sight the next second.

Roxas sighed, shoulders slumping. Xion looked at him with concerned eyes, asking, "Roxas?"

He smiled at her with false reassurance. Roxas, "Don't worry. Let's just RTC." Xion frowned still. "No ice cream?" She asked. Roxas shook his head. Roxas, "Sorry, not today." With that, he headed back into the tunnels. After a moment, Xion followed after him slowly, frowning sadly.

* * *

The golden rays of the twilit sky pierced through the canopy of leaves covering the forest outside of Twilight Town. Aqua weakly dragged herself across the field of trees, clutching her right arm which she had hurt in her jump down, her right hand still gripping her keyblade, the tip of the blade dragging behind her. In hindsight she figured that jumping off a very large hilltop was probably not the best idea.

She slumped against a tree, eyes closing in exhaustion as she panted.

She hadn't slept since being freed from the Realm of Darkness, terrified of falling asleep and waking back up in that horrible place, discovering this was all a dream.

A perplexing dream though, this town of light and dark, these strangers in black…

The young one who looked so much like Ven and could even wield a keyblade. Aqua pushed away from the tree and staggered forward a few steps, trying to find a safe place to hide from those people in black-

Her right foot tripped against her left and she fell flat on her front, groaning weakly and letting her keyblade slip out of her hand. Sheer exhaustion began to overcome her just as she heard heavy footsteps approach her.

She raised her head weakly, eyes widening when she saw familiar black boots and the coat ends of a black cloak. She looked up, praying she did not see a head of red hair-

A flash of silver in the fading sunlight and her eyes rolled in their sockets as she fell forward, sweet sleep claiming her at last, dragging her into darkness.

* * *

The silver haired teen crouched down next to the blue haired maiden.

He peered closely at her and raised his hand to his face, brushing his silver locks aside as he reached for a black blindfold. He raised it, left eye peering down at the unconscious woman. He looked her over, eye traveling farther down her form-

He gasped when he saw it.

Long and gray, with a golden heart like chain, an 'E' shaped blade.

A keyblade.

The teen lowered his blindfold and stood up, walking over to the keyblade and picking it up. He held close to his face, hidden eyes studying it. Then, he sheathed it in his belt under his cloak. He bent over, scooping the unconscious maiden into his arms, holding her like she weighed nothing.

She whimpered suddenly, moving in his arms, frightened.

"Shh," he whispered, moving her a little so her head rested against his chest. "It's alright. You're safe now."

She moaned in her sleep, the low sound becoming a single word. "_Terra…_"

The silver haired teen waited, expecting more. But her breathing became even, slowly inhaling, then gently exhaling. With that, he looked forward and headed off deeper into the forest, surrounded by darkness, pierced by a few rays of fading light.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Day 304: Researcher of Darkness.

_She was choking, her hands clawing at the unyielding grip around her throat, legs kicking out weakly as she dangled up from the ground. Her blue eyes were squinting as she fought to breath and stay conscious, for to pass out meant sure death. She heard a deep chuckle, the voice familiar yet completely alien at the same._

_She forced her eyes to open completely, gasping in terror as she stared into her attacker's face._

_The man before her was familiar yet like the voice, completely different at the same time._

_Skin that was once young and tanned was now aged yet retaining its youthful texture. Hair that used to be the healthy brown of fresh earth was now pale white, unnatural and death like. And his eyes…_

_She had loved his deep blue eyes and they were no more. In their place were amber flares of unending hate and malice._

_Her attacker laughed and dropped her down onto the hard ground, watching with sick amusement as she clutched her red and raw throat. He held his arm out, black smoke swirling around his hand as a nightmarish black and silver ax tipped blade appeared._

_Her eyes widened as he pulled the blade back, and she screamed as he swung down with tremendous strength-_

Her eyes snapped open, taking in the light that pierced through the curtains on the window over her, creating shadows on the ceiling. She lay there, unblinking as the events of her nightmare replayed over and over again. She shuddered, eyes finally closing as she raised her shaking hand to brush her damp blue locks out of her eyes. Her skin was wet and clammy from sweat.

Aqua rose up, gasping as she felt a bed under her and sheets over her. She blinked in confusion before moving up to a sitting position, clutching the sheets over herself. She saw she was in a rather large bedroom; dusty cobwebs on some of the corners on the ceiling while the carpet and the sheets were clean though.

Aqua looked around a little more, seeing several dressers and nightstands and a door that presumably led to the hall of wherever she was. Aqua spotted something on one of the dressers and squinted, confused for split second. Her eyes widened and her face flushed when she realized it was her clothes on the dresser.

Nervously, Aqua peered down at herself and moved the sheets aside. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson upon seeing she was in her underwear and a light blue nightgown. Aqua moaned in mortification.

She kicked the sheets away, fighting back a shiver from the sudden chill and sat up, swinging her legs over the beds side and stretching, sighing as she heard several joints pop along her neck and shoulders. She looked around the room again for any kind of clock that could tell her what time it was but found nothing. Aqua stood up from the bed, wincing a little. She looked over her exposed arms and legs, seeing several dark bruises. She sighed. Seemed she had hurt more than her arm on the way down that hill.

Aqua looked back towards the dresser where her clothes where and saw a glint of metal. She looked at the side of the dresser and saw the familiar black and gray keyblade. Aqua walked up to it, her hand reaching for the hilt-

The door handle turned and the door opened.

Aqua saw a hint of black, something like a cloak, and her hand snatched out, grabbing the keyblade and raising it, blade pointed toward the intruder's neck, completely forgetting her lack of attire and defense if it was an attacker of some sort.

The door completely opened, revealing the interloper was indeed wearing the black cloak the three others had been wearing, but his hair was silver and long, lacking spikes of any kind and he looked to be only a little older then the two teens from earlier. Aqua blinked when she saw the silver haired teen had a blindfold around his eyes. She didn't lower her keyblade but now she had a confused look on her face.

The teem just stood there, gloved hand still on the door handle and Aqua suspected that even though his eyes were hidden and blinded, he was looking right at her. She flinched when he lowered his hand and spoke. "Good. You're awake." Aqua said nothing, her keyblade still pointed at the teen, though now her confused look was replaced by a look of surprise.

The teen's head moved slightly, hidden eyes looking at her keyblade. He looked back up at Aqua and asked, "You wanna put that down? I'm not going to fight you."

Aqua gasped. He could see? Aqua lowered her keyblade reluctantly and asked the teen, "How…Who…"

The teen held up his hand, silencing her. He lowered his hand, speaking softly. "You're questions will be answered in a little while. What I will tell you is that I am not with those three in black you fought yesterday. Right now just clean yourself up and get dressed. My associate wants to meet you."

Aqua bristled as the teen practically ordered her. Before she could snap back at him, he stepped back, closing the door behind him. Aqua blinked in confusion.

What had just happened?

Aqua sighed wearily, sinking back onto the bed. She let go of her keyblade and rubbed her face, suddenly tired again. Seeing smudges of dirt and ash stains on the skin of her hands, Aqua looked down at her arms and legs, grimacing when she noticed the dirt, ash and dried blood on herself.

She could use a shower.

She looked around the room again and saw a second door. She stood up, walking over to it and opening it. Inside was a rather clean bathroom, complete with sink, toilet and shower stall.

Normally Aqua would never take a shower in a complete strangers home, especially under these kinds of circumstances. But a warm shower sounded like heaven at the moment and she decided to make a single exception to hr rule.

Closing the door behind her as she stepped in, locking it in case that teen came back, Aqua walked over to the shower stall and pushed the clear curtain back. Her hand touched the nozzle and after a few seconds of fiddling with the shower controls she got the nozzle to work and hot water rained down. Aqua ran her hand under the water, sighing in pleasure when she felt it was perfectly hot.

Aqua stepped back and moved to take off the nightgown when she froze and looked back at the door. She clutched at her chest, suddenly very self-conscious as she realized she was in a strange place with strangers and about to take a shower in their stronghold. Her master had taught her better.

But…

Something about that silver haired teen… She knew she could trust him.

And heck there weren't that many worlds with working showers any way. May as well take advantage of that.

Aqua looked around the bathroom one last time and then made sure the door was locked before striping off her gown and underwear and stepping in the stall. She sighed in pleasure as the warm water loosened her muscles, easing the tension of yesterday's battles. She stood under the water, eyes closed before she began to wash herself clean of the blood and dirt on he arms and legs.

* * *

The whirr of the multiple modems was always distracting background noise combined with the constant typing, most people would become completely engrossed in whatever was on the computer monitors. The man in red with the bandaged face typed away at three keyboards, his one eye looking at the monitors, which held a blue print of Twilight Town, each monitor showing the town layout at a different angle.

The typist didn't bother to turn his head as the silver haired teen entered the room. The bandaged elder spoke first though. "And how is our lovely guest, Riku?"

Riku looked at him through his blindfold and shrugged. Riku, "Seemed fine to me. Fell down a cliff and she was able to get back up the next day, not many can do that. Impressive reflexes and obvious skill with her keyblade." Riku trailed off, watching the elder man's reactions.

The elder nodded and turned away from his monitors, his one yellow eye meeting Riku's hidden ones. "And she defeated one of the Organization's assassins?" His tone had suppressed eagerness that Riku almost missed.

Riku nodded and replied, "Axel, their most dangerous one. Not an easy accomplishment."

The masked elder grinned and chuckled loudly. He swiveled his chair, facing his monitors again, watching a second blueprint of Twilight Town form. "She may be exactly what we need…to finally destroy Organization XIII." At the mention of the Organization, the elder's right hand clenched into a fist, the leather of his glove squelching.

He looked back up a Riku, his smile now friendly looking but holding no mirth.

"Now, shall we prepare our guest a meal?"

* * *

Aqua hesitantly opened the door in her room that led to the hall. She was dressed in her clothes once again and pleased to discover they had been cleaned. Her blue hair was still wet, making it look darker now, almost indigo.

She stepped out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind her. As Aqua took in the new surroundings, she saw she was on the second floor of a large foyer room of a mansion. Aqua stepped closer to a railing and looked around the foyer.

The saw large amounts of debris, cracked floor tiles and parts of the ceiling, even some smashed furniture. What once was a beautiful mansion was now a shadow of its former self. Aqua found old memories of her home rising up but she quickly pushed them down.

Aqua saw two doors a the end of the hallway but decided to leave those alone for now and stepped down one of the stairs leading down into the foyer. She walked over to the right door and opened it a crack. Her eyes widened when she saw it was some kind of study, complete with bookshelves filled with multiple leather bound volumes in pristine condition. And a smashed table in the center of the room. Aqua could only guess that someone had destroyed it in a rage.

Aqua stepped back, pulling the door closed and turned around, heading for the next door-

Aqua jumped and let out a little gasp of fright when she saw the blindfolded teen watching her from across the foyer. He watched her with a blank expression before asking, "You always snoop around other people's homes?"

Aqua drew herself, scowling at the impudent teen as she snapped, "You always sneak up on people?"

The teen shrugged and turned, his hand waving in a 'follow me' gesture. Aqua frowned and followed after a few moments after the teen went through a second door.

* * *

Aqua found herself in a large dining room, with a table that could hold a dozen people easily, three spots set, on of the right side and left with the top chair already occupied. The person sitting in the top chair was dressed in a black robe with a red cape like cloak over that, strange yellow and black line symbols on his shirt. Aqua couldn't make out his facial features due to the fact he had several red bandages wrapped around his head and two black belts covering his left eyes, his right eye was still visible and Aqua suppressed a shudder of revulsion when she saw it was deep amber. What skin on his face she could see was dark, so deeply dark his skin almost blended in with his bandages.

When the elder man saw them enter his mouth lit up in a smile, a rather convincing one.

"Ah, our guest honors us with her lovely visage. Welcome, welcome."

Aqua slowly and carefully approached the left prepared seat while the blindfolded teen sat down in the one on the right. The bandaged elder stood up and walked over to Aqua's seat, pulling it out for her. He smiled, eye closed as he said, "Please, sit and relax."

Aqua eyed him for a moment, eyes alert and suspicious before she sat down and the elder pushed her seat in before returning to his own. He waved his hand out towards the table and said, "Please. Help yourself to whatever you'd like."

It was then Aqua finally noticed the food. On the table was perhaps over a dozen prepared meals ranging from steamed vegetables, soups, chicken, steak, and rice. You name it and felt like looking, it was probably there.

Aqua felt her stomach growl but fought back her hunger to look at the masked man again. He was placing some rice and cut up pieces of chicken on his plate, along with some green beans while the blindfolded teen was twirling his spoon in a bowl of miso soup. Aqua looked at the food again but decided to break the ice before she ate anything.

Aqua, "Is it normal to have a meal with complete strangers?" She looked at the blindfolded teen who didn't look back or stop playing with his soup. The elder smiled and lowered his fork.

"Ah," he exclaimed with another fake smile. "How right you are my dear. I have rudely forgot to introduce myself and my young friend." His one eye met Aqua's and this time Aqua couldn't fight her shudder.

"I am DiZ," declared the masked elder. He motioned towards the blindfolded teen. "He is Riku."

Aqua looked between the two, eyebrow arching. Aqua, "And why, mister 'DiZ', am I here?"

DiZ leaned back in his chair, hands folding in his lap. DiZ, "I was hoping you could explain that, my dear. Young Riku found you unconscious in the woods, bloody and bruised from what I would guess was a nasty fall." The masked elder then deliberately and slowly picked up his fork, piercing a piece of his chicken and holding it up to his mouth, his one eyes studying it like it held some secret. DiZ went on, "Riku also mentioned…a rather unique and hard to come by sword in your possession." With that said he plucked the chicken into his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing and then looking back at Aqua.

"Or was it a key of some sort?" He asked, his face mockingly set in a wondering expression.

Aqua's eyes widened at that.

This DiZ person clearly knew of the keyblades.

Aqua spared another glance at Riku, but he only continued to play with his soup.

Aqua lowered her gaze back to her plate and decided to put something on it. She placed a little rice and some steamed veggies on it before adding a little dressing on the side. She took a bite of the rice before she spoke to DiZ again.

"You didn't answer my question."

DiZ stared at her a moment before grinning and looking at Riku. DiZ, "A smart young lady, isn't she?" Riku made no move to indicate he even heard DiZ and finally slurped a little of his soup. DiZ took a few more bites of his meal before wiping his lips with a napkin and saying to Aqua, "I brought you here because I couldn't let Organization XIII get their hands on yet another wielder of the keyblade."

Aqua blinked at that. She paused in thought for a moment before looking at DiZ and asking, "What's Organization XIII?'

DiZ sighed and folded his hands under his jaw, index fingers tapping together in thought.

DiZ, "To explain them, we must go back a few years, to the arrival of the first swarm of darkness made form. The Heartless." He looked at Aqua, his amber eye questioning. DiZ, "Have you encountered those shadows before?"

Aqua remembered the Heartless constantly stalking her in the Realm of Darkness, always watching her with their beady yellow eyes, waiting for her to let her guard down so they could strike. "I've encountered them," she whispered.

DiZ reached into a bowel of fruit and pulled out an apple. With little effort he plucked it into two halves, revealing the seeds inside. DiZ placed one half down on his plate and began plucking seeds from the apples core until only one was left.

DiZ looked at Aqua while holding the apple halve in his hand. DiZ, "Tell me my dear, do you know how a Heartless is created?"

Aqua had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Aqua, "I do. When a Heart like yours or mine is filled with Darkness and when the Darkness consumes that Heart, the person is turned into a creature of Darkness we all call Heartless."

DiZ nodded, looking at the apple halve in his hand with an amused expression. DiZ, "That is as good as any explanation. But your summation is incorrect in certain details." Aqua frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

DiZ raised his right hand, gesturing toward the apple. DiZ, "Let us say this is a normal human being." He flicked his wrist. "Let us say my hand is the Darkness within all Hearts." DiZ reached for the apple core and delicately plucked the single seed out, leaving the apple barren. DiZ held up the seed. "This is a Human Heart consumed by darkness." He dropped it onto his plate and continued. "Now it has become a Heartless."

Aqua nodded, but her face still showed confusion. Aqua, "That's pretty much what I explained. You just had a prop."

DiZ chuckled and looked at the apple again. DiZ, "If the apple is a Human and the seed a Heart…then what of the body, the fruit of the apple" DiZ studied the apple with his one eye. DiZ went on, slowly. "What becomes of the body left behind by the Darkness that has stolen its Heart? Consumed by Darkness and rejected by Light, if the Heart that it once held was strong enough and if the spirit lingered inside the now empty shell…"

DiZ carefully put the apple halve down next to the other half, which still had several seeds inside it. DiZ looked at Aqua and said, "Then the shell would awaken and behave as if it still had a Heart."

Aqua's eyes widened. She looked at DiZ and asked quietly, "Are you saying…that people can survive without their Hearts?"

DiZ shook his head. DiZ, "No, not exactly. You see, while the new being looks and behaves like its former self, it is not. It merely retains the memories and form of its former self, and that's in the lucky situations only available for a few of these beings, these non-existent ones. The rest merely fade away into Darkness."

DiZ pushed his half empty plate away and rested his arms on the table. DiZ, "Thirteen of these powerful beings have joined together to control the lesser non-existent ones. Their wills and forms are the strongest amongst themselves and because of their unique nature, they can walk through the Realm of Darkness without fear and blend in the Realm of Light with little effort. As such, they are very dangerous."

DiZ looked at her again, his single amber eye glinting dangerously. DiZ, "You were almost tricked by two of them, weren't you? You see, it is not the fact they have such power that makes them dangerous, it is the fact they remember what it was like to be true beings and as such, they can fool others and strike them down when a true being lets its guard down. You defeated one of them though and for that, you will have no doubt caught their attention."

He leaned back, staring at the ceiling while Riku simply went on eating his soup. DiZ, "Then again, you have alerted the Organization due to your own unique 'gift'."

DiZ looked at Aqua, who found herself whispering to herself in revelation. "The keyblade…"

DiZ nodded and went on. "My dear, one of the things you may not know about the keyblade is its unique effect on the Heartless. Because your keyblade is a weapon of light, they are instinctively drawn to it. They wish to dim this light you see, to block it out but in doing so, they are drawn to their doom. One such as yourself can easily vanquish any Heartless in your way."

DiZ leaned on his elbows, his face set in a thinking expression. DiZ, "But you may have noticed that certain Heartless release Hearts upon their destruction. Where do these Hearts go? Have you wondered that?"

In truth Aqua had only noticed this a few time but the question never once crossed her mind. Aqua shook her head, eyes closing as she frowned. Aqua, "No, I never wondered."

DiZ leaned back and went on, and Aqua suspected he just liked to hear himself lecture somebody. DiZ, "A Heart that is freed from a Heartless is freed from the Darkness and as such, it joins with the Heart of worlds, the greatest source of light and darkness in this universe." Aqua's eyes widened, as she instantly knew what DiZ spoke of.

"Kingdom Hearts…" She whispered.

DiZ nodded.

He held up his hand though, index figure raised. DiZ, "But the true Kingdom Hearts is sealed away due to the efforts of another keyblade wielder Thanks to his efforts, it is safe. But Organization XIII is not a group to be deterred by any means. They have gained their own keyblade wielders and using their keyblades, have begun to slay Heartless by the thousands. In doing so, they have created their own Kingdom Hearts."

Aqua's eyes widened in shock. DiZ nodded, his eye and face set gravely.

DiZ, "The Organization members claim they wish to be complete…but this is not the case with all of them. Specifically, the groups Superior." Aqua noticed that DiZ tensed at the mention of the group's leader, his right hand gripping the table tightly. DiZ went on. "He wishes to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to remake every world there ever has been and ever will be. Of this, I am certain. I doubt many of his underlings are aware of his true intentions. They blindly follow him in hopes of becoming complete again."

Aqua lowered her head, face downcast. These non-beings must truly be desperate if they allied themselves with someone like DiZ described. DiZ reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a large box the size of his whole fist.

"My dear," he said before meeting her eyes again. "I wish to give you something. A gift to remember our meeting by."

He slid the box over to Aqua and leaned back, watching her intently. Aqua looked from DiZ to Riku, then finally to the box. It was a simple red box made of an unknown material. Aqua placed her hand on the lid and pulled it off easily. When she completely removed the lid, her eyes widened in shock.

Inside the box, was a gem type object shaped like a star, with a second star imbedded in the center of it. Aqua looked up at DiZ, whispering in wonder, "The Star Fragment."

DiZ nodded but said nothing. Riku finally looked up from his empty bowl, his hidden eyes giving DiZ a perplexed look.

Aqua glared at the masked man. "Where did you get this?" She demanded. DiZ merely smirked before he replied simply. "It was a gift, from an old friend of mine."

Aqua glared at the masked man, not buying his explanation.

DiZ went on, his voice serious. "Since you obviously know what it is, and what it can do, I cannot merely hand it over. It is, like I said, a gift and it holds some value to me." DiZ leaned back, hands clasped under his chin in thought.

"I offer you this," he said slowly. "Use it to go from world to world, doing whatever you please. And all I ask in return, is if you encounter any member of Organization XIII…"

He grinned, a predator grin that showed off every tooth in his mouth.

"Destroy them, with the power of your keyblade."

Riku gasped softly, looking at DiZ in shock, Aqua had an equally surprised expression on her face.

She looked at the Star Fragment, her face set in a confused expression as she thought over his offer. Riku looked at her, jaw clenched in tension as he waited for her response like DiZ, but the elder was much calmer looking. Finally, Aqua looked back at DiZ. But gone was her angry and mistrusting glare, and in its place was a more confused and innocent pleading stare, her blue eyes shimmering.

Aqua, "I can't do that. I don't want anything to do with this Organization…" Her hand moved towards her chest, clutching at a star shaped orange charm around her neck.

"I just want to find someone…" She whispered.

Riku's own expression softened in understanding while DiZ maintained his blank look. The elder sat back in his chair, thinking for a moment. Then, he spoke slowly, with a soft gentle tone hidden under his gruff voice.

"If by some chance the Star Fragment takes you to a world called 'Hollow Bastion', search the bowels of the castle in that world. You may find something of use in it." Riku looked at DiZ in confusion as did Aqua but she nodded and pushed her chair back, standing up as she picked up the Star Fragment, clutching it to her chest.

Aqua smiled slightly at DiZ. "Thank you for the hospitality, mister DiZ." DiZ waved his hand in a dismissive manner, suddenly looking annoyed. Aqua nodded at Riku, who nodded slowly back before she turned and headed out the door to the foyer. After a moment, DiZ stood up as well. "Clean this table." He barked at Riku before following after Aqua.

Riku sighed in aggravation.

'_Next thing you know I'll be mopping the floors._' Riku thought bitterly.

* * *

Aqua stepped into the foyer, looking at the Star Fragment and thinking over DiZ's words. She looked up from the fragment and saw the doors that led outside. She started to walk over to them, when she heard a sound from the second floor. Aqua turned sharply and looked up, face set in an angry scowl in case it was an enemy.

Her face softened instantly, eyes lighting up as she smiled.

Sitting under one of the railings was a girl in a simple white dress, her long blonde hair going past her shoulders and her blues lighting up in curiosity as she met Aqua's friendly gaze. Aqua smiled gently and stepped closer to the stairs. To Aqua the girl looked very young, to young to be of any relation to DiZ or Riku.

"Hello," she called to the girl. The young blonde stared at Aqua for a long time, before her own lips slowly rose in a small smile. "Hello…" Her soft voice was so quiet Aqua almost didn't catch it. Aqua continued to approach, still smiling while asking, "What is your name?"

The girl's eyes moved a little as she was thinking about whether she should answer or not when-

"Namine!"

Aqua whirled around and saw DiZ glaring up at the young girl. Namine flinched and rose up, backing away from DiZ. DiZ glared at the girl before barking, "Return to your room."

Namine nodded quickly before practically sprinting back to her room. Aqua watched her leave, her smile turning into a frown then an angry glare as she faced DiZ again. Aqua, "How come she wasn't invited to dinner?" Her tone was accusing and angry. DiZ merely scoffed and began walking up the stairs. He called to Aqua from the second floor. "She has work to do. She will eat later."

Aqua glared at the masked man as he disappeared through another door. She looked at the Star Fragment and then back up towards the spot DiZ vanished into. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all, she thought.

With a sigh, Aqua turned and exited the mansion.

* * *

Aqua walked past the smashed pillars in the mansion courtyard and the through the unlocked gates. As soon as she was past them, they swung closed behind her, something metallic clicking as the doors locked themselves. Aqua looked at the Star Fragment again and closed her eyes in concentration. She had seen the king do this before, but she admitted she didn't truly understand how it worked herself. The king had told her 'Concentrate with your Heart, not your mind'. Aqua gasped as her heart fluttered, a strange warmth overcoming her-

The charm around her neck flashed red as the Star Fragment glowed, pure white light encircling Aqua before-

In a flash of red and white light, Aqua vanished from sight in front of the mansion gates.

* * *

There was a slow gentle knock on her door.

Namine looked up from her sketchbook towards her door, her right hand holding a blue crayon. "It's me." A gentle male voice called and Namine relaxed. "Come in," she called before returning to her sketch. The door opened and Riku stepped in, holding a plate with some leftover food.

His black cloak contrasted with Namine's pure white room as he stepped over to her table. "It's not much…" He said regretfully as he placed the plate down. Namine smiled up at him in gratefulness. "Thank you Riku…"

Riku blushed bashfully, rubbing the back of his sliver haired head. He could hear the 'scritch-scratch' of Namine's crayon against paper and asked, "What are you drawing now?" Namine smiled a little as she looked at her new drawing.

It was a simple sketch of three people, one with brown hair, one with blonde. And the last had blue.

"The beginning…" Namine whispered. Riku looked down at her in confusion. But Namine said no more and resumed drawing.

* * *

The air in the room Where Nothing Gathered had tension mixed with the staleness.

Axel sat in his throne across from Saix, while the Superior sat in his own, overlooking both of them, his amber eyes watching them with a blank intensity. Saix spoke first.

"You failed again."

Axel growled and snapped back, "She is way stronger then she looks, ok?" Saix glared at Axel before he responded, "That is no excuse. Your mission was to capture her and you failed. There are punishments for failure."

Axel gasped, his brow breaking out in a sweat as he glanced from Saix to the silent Superior. Axel held up his hand defensively.

Axel, "WaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT. I didn't come back empty handed. I've got something almost as good as capturing her."

Saix raised a brow while the Superior simply kept his gaze on Axel.

Saix, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Axel smirked like a poker player about to deal his ace in the hole.

"Her name."

Saix growled in annoyance while the Superior's eyes widened slightly.

Saix began to speak, saying, "That is completely-"

"Go on."

Saix shut up the second the Superior spoke over him and stayed quiet. Axel took a calming breath, eyes closing before he opened them and said one word:

"Aqua."

The Superior stared at Axel for a moment, seemingly studying him completely as if gauging him for any hint of a lie. Then, after a small eternity, he nodded and smiled, that cruel smile that made both Saix and Axel shudder in terror.

The Superior spoke again, his voice flat. "Very good Axel. This is extremely valuable information and I thank you for discovering it. You may leave."

Axel let out a huge sigh of relief before vanishing in a burst of shadows. Saix gasped and looked up at the Superior, sputtering, "B-but sir, he failed the-"

"You are dismissed as well, Saix." Saix froze and shut up again, nodding quickly before vanishing as well.

The Superior sat on his throne, alone and in quiet solitude. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he closed his eyes and whispered the woman's name slowly and gently, "Aqua…" His smile slowly became a smirk and he vanished a moment later, leaving the room devoid of life as it always was.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Day 305: Dreams in The Wind.

_What was going on?_

_That was the only thought in his head as he swung and slashed the glowing orbs of light. He back flipped away from one that suicide dived at him and swung his keyblade out in a reversed slash, destroying the glowing orb. He backed up slowly, sparing a glance towards his friends._

_They were having as much luck as himself._

_The eldest, the brown haired warrior with massive strength swung his huge weapon over and over, easily smashing the orbs into nothing with little effort._

_The only girl of the trio was much calmer then the two boys. She cart wheeled and swung her keyblade in timed strikes for maximum damage, sometimes blasting them with fire or ice._

_The youngster gritted his teeth and sighed in aggravation._

_The master had been talking about the qualification exam one moment and then when he summoned these orbs for the two older teens to practice on, they went haywire. Why-_

_He stood still for too long and the girl gasped when she looked his way and cried, "Ven look out!"_

_Too late though as something slammed into his side-_

_

* * *

_

The image crackled, static covering everything for a few seconds-

* * *

_Ven stood outside, moaning in impatience._

_Finally, after a small eternity of waiting, the two elder teens emerged from the test grounds. Ven smiled when he saw the older brunette teen walk out first. His smile fell when he saw the angry scowl on the teens face. "Terra…" Ven started to say but Terra simply brushed past him. Ven watched his friend walk away, his expression crushed._

_He turned slowly, looking at the blue haired girl as she walked towards him, her own face downcast. "Aqua…" Ven asked in question. Aqua sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Master Eraqus," she replied, "Failed Terra. He said Terra was relying to much on the power of darkness."_

_Ven gasped, eyes filling with anger. How dare the master say that! Terra would never-_

_

* * *

_

The scene fizzled out, static crackling again-

* * *

_Ven walked down the hall to his room, shoulders slumped and his face set in an angry scowl. He had talked to Master Eraqus, demanding to know why he was being so unfair to Terra. Master Eraqus had retorted that he was only acting in Terra's best interests and that Ven was too young to understand._

_Too young, too young! That's all he ever heard from anyone, that he was just a kid and he didn't understand. And he was sick of everyone telling him that! Even Aqua, his fellow apprentice, still treated him like a kid!_

_It just wasn't fair._

_Sighing, Ven stopped in front of the room to his door, shoulders still slumped. Where was Terra? He had wanted to talk to him but he couldn't find the older boy. But Terra probably wanted to alone right now and Ven had to respect that._

_With one last sigh, Ven turned the knob on his door and opened it, stepping inside his messy little home. He passed by his mirror, barely taking notice to his depressed features. His blue eyes had lost their shine and his spiky hair drooped a little. Ven stopped suddenly._

_Something felt wrong, like somebody was-_

_Watching him._

_With a gasp, he whirled around._

_And sure enough, somebody was staring at him._

_Ven gaped at the figure._

_He was about Ven's own height but the similarities ended there._

_The teen was garbed in a strange black and red bodysuit with a tan kilt around his waist. The strange and disturbing thing was that the bodysuit was so tight on the teens muscular form, it almost looked like his _skin_. Ven couldn't make out any other identifying features because the stranger wore a black mask over his face. But from his laid back position against the wall of Ven's room added with his arms crossed over his chest, Ven felt an air of arrogance around this person._

_And for some reason he suspected he was smirking under that mask-_

_

* * *

_

More static and the images faded into black.

* * *

With a small sigh, Roxas's eyes opened slowly, staring up at the solid white ceiling above him. He blinked after a few seconds before he sat up, rubbing his spiky bed head hair. He stretched and yawned before swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He sat there a while, arms lying on his legs limply.

Yet more pictures had gone through his head again. But these new ones were strange. What had Axel called them? Dreams. He said dreams were the mind trying to solve problems the waking brain couldn't…whatever that meant.

Why was that woman, Aqua, in his dreams? Who was that Terra person, and why couldn't Roxas shake the feeling he had see him before?

'_But what I really want to know is,_' Roxas thought.

'_Is why that 'Ven' person looks exactly like me?_'

* * *

Later, Roxas stepped into the Grey Area, once again dressed in the standard Organization cloak. As Roxas arrived in the area his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Roxas had been part of Organization XIII for almost a year now and he had only seen this once before.

The entire Grey Area was empty.

Roxas blinked in shock and looked around. No one was there. Xigbar wasn't lounging in a chair, Demyx wasn't strumming his sitar on a couch, Xaldin and Luxord weren't playing poker at one of the tables and Axel and Xion were no where to be found. Even Saix wasn't present. Roxas looked around wondering if they had gotten another day off. Seemed unlikely considering the Superior had just ordered all of them to be on the look out for Aqua.

"Well, look who finally showed up."

Roxas gasped, flinching a little as he whirled around to see Saix walking in. The blue haired scarred Nobody was glaring at Roxas as he walked over to him, stopping in front of him and looking down on him from his impressive height. Roxas saw the annoyance in his eyes and hesitantly asked, "W-where is everyone?"

Saix crossed his arms before he responded. Saix, "Where do you think? On the mission lord Superior assigned all of you. Since it appears you didn't bother to check the time when you finally woke up, you probably haven't realized you overslept by an hour."

Roxas flinched and swallowed. Saix shoved pass him and walked over to his usual spot by the large windows, directly under Kingdom Hearts light. He resumed glaring at Roxas as he said, "Today's mission is the same as yesterday. You will search for the woman keyblade wielder but not in Twilight Town. Axel has reported that she is no longer present on that world. Along with the other members who are on various other worlds under our watch, today you will look for her in Halloween Town. In the event you find her there, you are to engage and capture her immediately, defeat her and bring her back here." Roxas felt a little unease at that. Did he really have to fight her? Part of him saw no reason for it. And the other part of him didn't want to end up like Axel. Saix went on. "But in the less desirable event she is not there, you are to resume your standard mission: Gather hearts." That relieved Roxas a little. Doing his standard work was always a relief.

Saix glared at Roxas as he continued to stand there. Saix barked impatiently. "Complete your preparations and be on your way."

Roxas flinched again and went over to the shop Moogle in the corner. After getting a few hi-potions and ethers, Roxas walked over to Saix who asked, "Are you ready?"

Roxas nodded. Saix flicked his wrist and a Corridor of Darkness appeared next to him, black mist rolling on the floor. Roxas took a breath and stepped into the Corridor.

* * *

A second Corridor appeared in a path leading to the town's center. Roxas stepped out of the Corridor and into the gothic and dark pathway with some weird pumpkin shaped torches illuminating the way. Roxas stepped away from the Corridor which shrank into a puddle of black mist. He looked around, always finding this world just a little…bleak.

It was constantly set at night and the buildings were large and stooping and strange gargoyle statues were everywhere. If Roxas had any emotions he would have found them a little creepy. But having been here so many times he had grown use to it. Roxas walked down the stone path, passing those weird balloons that sometimes had Heartless inside them. Roxas stepped through the unlatched gate and into the town square.

Nothing had changed of course, the gates around the town center with the guillotine and the green steaming well were still there, the statue spilling more water into it. Roxas looked around seeing the buildings pumpkin torches and the giant grinning pumpkin statue were all still in place. With a small sigh, Roxas wondered where he should start looking.

He walked around the square, seeing nobody as usual. He could hear the howls of wolves in the background like always. He peered into the only open gate leading to somebody's home and saw no one outside and no movement from the little window on the house. Roxas stepped near the huge steps that led to the graveyard, deciding the woman-Aqua- wasn't in the town square.

Roxas jumped up the steps and pushed the gate open. He stepped into the wide graveyard, sighing in dismay. Again Aqua was nowhere to be seen. Roxas walked a little ways into the graveyard, pausing to look at the graveyard like doghouse. That ghost dog was nowhere to be seen. Roxas felt a little disappointed but moved along, heading for the large stone casket. He pushed it open and crawled through, cringing at the feel of cobwebs clinging to his hair and face. He arrived in the second graveyard, gingerly brushing the cobwebs off himself. "Gross." He muttered. He looked around and again he didn't see Aqua.

'_Man this is such a waste,_' Roxas thought in annoyance as he looked around. Saix, no the Superior should know the odds of finding Aqua on one of their observed worlds was pretty low. Especially considering no one knew how she even left Twilight Town.

But orders were orders and Roxas wasn't about to start defying his.

Concluding Aqua wasn't in this crypt he headed for the secret entrance to that weird curly hill. As Roxas arrived in the pumpkin covered hill, he paused to look around. Again, no sign of Aqua.

Or any Heartless for that matter. Roxas frowned at that, suddenly concerned. The last time there hadn't been many Heartless, an even bigger Heartless had been eating them. Roxas shuddered as he remembered that particular Heartless. It had been a weird flower looking tentacle creature with a giant coffin under it. It could spread its tentacles all across the world, devouring Heartless in the scores.

"Oh man, I hope there's not another one." Roxas murmured. He started for the hole in the wall that led to that gated bridge to that big empty lot when-

"THINK FAST!"

Roxas whirled around uttering a 'Huh?" Before a red pumpkin slammed into his chest. Roxas's eyes widened when he remembered these pumpkins-

'BOOM!'

…Exploded.

Roxas cried, "GAGH!" Stumbling back, he blinked several times to get the spots out of his eyes. Thankfully they didn't hurt too much but those things sure did pack a mean punch! Roxas righted himself, clutching his head as he groaned.

Unsurprisingly, he heard three kids laughing loudly.

Roxas groaned in annoyance as he saw the three costumed kids. The boy dressed as a red devil, the girl in the witch robes and hat and the younger boy in a skeleton costume. All three were clutching their sides as the laughed loudly, pointing at Roxas.

The red devil cackled, "Gets him every time!" The witch joined in, "What a dope!" The skeleton boy just nodded and said, "yeah, what a dope!"

Roxas growled in frustration and stamped his foot down hard. Roxas, "Will you brats cut it out?" Still laughing, the three kids ran off. Roxas sighed. '_I can never avoid them when I'm here,_' He thought. Shaking his head he headed for the hole for the bridge.

* * *

Roxas stood in front of the bridge and gate, looking around. Again, no sight of the blue haired woman. But as he looked down into the water canal below, he finally spotted some Heartless.

There was one of each, the first being the roach like Heartless Creepworm and the second being the bug trapped in an ice-cube Heartless Icey Cube. Roxas swung his arm out, summoning his keyblade Kingdom Key and was about to leap down and take out the two Heartless when a long black tentacle with teeth burst from the water. Roxas groaned in dismay as the Tentaclaw devoured the two smaller Heartless on the spot.

Yup, no doubt about it.

Another Leechgrave.

The Tentaclaw swallowed the Heartless before turning its nonexistent gaze towards Roxas, mouth widening as it lunged. Roxas jumped back causing the tentacle to miss and leave itself exposed. With a jump and slash, Roxas cut off the head of the creature, causing to fall back down into the water. A great splash occurred, the head twitching a little before going still and then melting into black mist. The tentacle meanwhile was spazzing out, whipping itself randomly and forcing Roxas to jump back again before it finally sank back under water, retreating.

Roxas sighed and dispelled his keyblade. The young Nobody concluded that Aqua wasn't on this world but a familiar Heartless was. Deciding to take of it now while he was here (And since one big Heartless easily counted as twenty Heartless to get Hearts from) Roxas stepped up to the gates and pushed them open. He stepped onto the smashed bridge over looking the huge empty lot and sighed.

It was indeed another Leechgrave but this one wasn't as large as the first one Roxas destroyed. This one was still a large dead flower with a smirking face but it lacked the huge coffin with the Heartless symbol on it but retained the four long tentacles emerging from its head. The Heartless looked up at Roxas, head cocking before it shook fiercely. Four Tentaclaws emerged from the ground, maws snapping.

Roxas sighed shaking his head. Roxas, "I really don't like those things." With a swing of his arm his keyblade reappeared and Roxas took a running leap down into the lot. Two Tentclaws lunged out jaws wide to bit onto Roxas but the young keyblade wielder swung his keyblade twice and landed on the ground in a crouch. The two heads of the Tentaclaws landed behind before the vanished in a burst of black smoke. The Leechgrave shook enraged and called its two remaining tentacles over, the black jaws wide open. Roxas ducked under their bites and leapt into the air, body and blade spinning to cut these two to pieces like the first two. Roxas hung in the air and thrust his free hand out, smoke gathering before it became a huge ball of fire. The fireball launched and struck the Heartless right between its beady eyes. It howled, head shaking to try and put the fire out. Roxas landed and the ground and jumped back. He was glad he had decided to bring some magic with him today. But he had only brought a few fire spells and mostly cure. He would have to make them count. The Leechgrave put out the fire between its eyes and shook fiercely. More Tentaclaws burst from the ground, black maws snapping enraged and ready to tear Roxas to several pieces. Roxas ducked and weaved as the Tentaclaws all lunged at once, trying to bite Roxas but he dodged them all avoiding the lethal bites. He jumped and cut one of the Tentaclaws heads off and whirled around, cutting another one's head off but this left him open allowing a third one to slam into his side and knock him flat on his back. Roxas groaned and clutched his side. He looked back up, gasping as the Tentaclaw lunged to finish him off. Roxas swung his legs out and back flipped, dodging the Tentaclaw as it bit the ground where Roxas had been. Roxas thrust his arm out and blasted the Tentaclaw with a fireball. The creature shrieked and spasmed, flames consuming it. Roxas kicked up his Kingdom Key and casually swung it out, bashing the last Tentaclaw back. Roxas smirked up at the Leechgrave and said, "Sorry, but I generally like to avoid being eaten." The Leechgrave shook itself and Roxas crouched, prepared to slash and bash his way through more Tentaclaws-

The Leechgrave lunged itself out, head butting Roxas's entire body. Roxas grunted and cried out as he was knocked back all the way into one of the rocky walls of the empty lot. Roxas's body hit the wall so hard part of it crumbled and he sagged to the ground groaning from the terrible pain in his back. He shook his head to clear more spots from his eyes and gasped when he saw his keyblade was halfway between himself and the Leechgrave. Roxas looked from the smirking Heartless back to his weapon before he decided to make a run for it. He burst into a sprint, hand outstretched for his keyblade-

A Tentaclaw burst out of the ground between Roxas and his keyblade. Roxas came to a stop, sliding in a crouch as he tried to jump back- But he was too slow and the Tentaclaw slammed into his chest. Roxas's mouth opened in a surprised and silent cry as he was sent flying back into the wall. Roxas's eyes closed and he slumped back to the ground in a heap. His head lolled weakly as he fought to stay conscious, eyes still closed as the Tentaclaw approached, mouth open with green spittle drooling from its pointy black teeth. The Heartless weaved in front of Roxas's prone form, swishing in the air like a snake before it stilled and its jaw widened. Roxas's eyes finally opened and widened in terror as he saw the Tentaclaw lunge at him, jaws wide open to devour him-

And suddenly Roxas felt a strange strength fill him, the pain in his side and chest fading instantly. Roxas shot up and dodged the Tentaclaws strike with blinding speed. The Leechgrave snarled and its Tentaclaw moved to strike Roxas again but Roxas was just a black and blonde blur as he shot for his Keyblade. Roxas rolled over his weapon, his hand wrapping around it. Roxas leapt into the air, keyblade held in a reversed grip, the blade held flat against his arm. Light surrounded his keyblade and it grew and expanded into a huge sword of light. "You're finished!" Roxas shouted and then he jumped and weaved in the air, a black and white blur as his light sword slashed through the Leechgrave's body like a hot knife through butter. The Heartless jerked and screamed as Roxas slashed it again and again. Finally, Roxas stood on the ground, his blade still held against his arm. The Leechgrave stood still for a moment before it split into six pieces. Roxas swung his keyblade out, reversing his hold so it was held normally and thirteen blades of light erupted from his body, destroying the Leechgrave's body. Roxas watched the black mist fade away and a massive glowing pink heart appear. His eyes followed its course into the night sky, where it vanished moments.

As soon as the Heart was gone, the strength filling Roxas faded and he collapsed to his knees, using his keyblade like a crutch. Roxas panted in exhaustion, feeling sweat roll off his forehead and splash onto the ground. He looked at his keyblade in wonder.

What had happened? He had been beaten clearly and while he had used his Limit Break that power and speed had nothing to do with it. And the way he held his keyblade when he had finished off the Leechgrave…

It was exactly the same way that Ven person had held it in his dream.

Roxas staggered up, thrusting his keyblade up. A green aura covered him and the pain in his chest and side faded away. Roxas sighed in relief and dismissed his keyblade. He looked around the empty lot and muttered, "I guess that's that." He bowed his head for a moment, still wondering about his dream and Ven. "It was just a dream." He muttered harshly to himself. With that, he headed for the tunnel in the water channel.

Time to RTC.

* * *

Roxas emerged from the Corridor of Darkness and back into the Grey area. This time, there was a few more Nobodies in it. Luxord and Xaldin were at their table playing poker like usual. And from Xaldin's angry expression it looked like he was losing. Then again, Xaldin always looked angry.

Roxas turned his gaze away from Xaldin and looked up at Saix, who watched him with a bored expression. Saix, "You've returned empty handed so I assume she wasn't there." Roxas nodded and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry."

Saix sighed in aggravation before waving his hand at Roxas. "You are dismissed." Roxas nodded and turned, about to head back to his room when he stopped with a small gasp. Roxas looked back at Saix and asked, "Hey, did Xion or Axel come back yet?"

Saix scowled down at Roxas before replying, "Axel has returned but I don't know where he is at the moment. Xion did as well but requested to go to Twilight Town."

Roxas nodded, and the smiled hopefully up at Saix. Saix closed his eyes and sighed again. With a flick of his wrist another Corridor appeared.

* * *

Xion sat on the ledge of the clock tower overlooking the Train Station plaza, licking on a sea salt ice cream pop. She was a little sad to see she was the only one here and the sun was starting to set. Sighing, she lowered her ice cream and gazed out at the twilit sky.

"Careful, it'll melt.'

Xion gasped, sitting up straight and turning around. Her face lit up in a smile as Roxas walked over, sitting down next to her. "Roxas!" She exclaimed in delight. Roxas grinned and held up his own ice cream. Xion held up hers, still smiling.

The two took a bite out of their ice creams, before licking them for a little bit in silence.

It was Roxas who spoke again, asking, "What world did you go to today?"

Xion stopped licking her pop as she replied, "Beast's Castle, with Xaldin." She added the last part with a groan. Roxas winced, not blaming her. Xaldin was an impatient pushy jerk to be frank.

Xion licked her pop for a few seconds before she asked Roxas, "Where did you go?"

Roxas lowered his pop and said, "Halloween Town. No lady with a keyblade, just a big ugly Heartless."

Xion giggled before resuming eating her ice cream.

There was silence for a little while and Xion noticed Roxas's eyes were lowered, something they did when he was deep in thought. "Roxas?" She asked.

He blinked and looked up at her. Xion, "You ok?"

Roxas didn't reply for a moment, still disturbed by his dream and the way he defeated the Leechgrave and his dreams from the night before. Instead he smiled confidently at Xion and said, "It's nothing. I was just wondering why the Superior is so interested in Aqua, that's all."

Xion nodded, licking her ice cream before she said, "I'm wondering about that too. Is another keyblade wielder so special?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "She looks stronger then us but do we really another one on our side?"

Xion was quiet for a moment. Then, she spoke slowly and carefully. Xion, "I don't think the it's her keyblade he's so interested in. If you ask me, it's _her_ he seems so desperate to find."

Roxas nodded in agreement. The two ate their ice cream in silence, watching the sun set.

* * *

The wind roared and the sand flew.

A solitary figure traveled through the fierce winds, his robes pulled tightly around his face to protect his eyes from the sand. The robes around his chest shifted and something under squeaked rapidly, sounding annoyed. The robed figure laughed.

"Yeah we didn't pick a good time or day to head out did we Abu?'

'Abu' squeaked in response.

The robed figure continued to move through the sandstorm, heading for a large city that was becoming easier to see as he got closer. When he was halfway there, he stopped when he heard a loud sound…Like something falling in the sand. The robed man turned, despite the rapid annoyed squeaking emerging from his chest.

"Be quiet Abu I thought I heard…"

He moved closer through the storm, his right arm raised over his face. He looked around, before his eyes widened when he caught sight of something…Blue?

He approached the object to get a better view and gasped.

It was a woman!

She lay in the sand, her body still.

The robed man approached closer and knelt next to her. The robes parted at his chest and a small fuzzy head poked out, wearing a small purple hat on its head. It squeaked curiously at the sight of the woman. The robed man didn't respond and leaned over, scooping the woman into his arms, pulling his robe over her body to protect her from the wind and sand.

"Let's get her to the palace."

With that said, he continued back towards the city.

* * *

Hello faithful readers! First of all, I wanna thank everyone who has faved and watched this story and everyone who has reviewed this story. Without you guys I probably would've lost interest in this story. Anyhoo, it's time for my favorite thing in the whole wide world…REVIEW RESPONSES!

Karma's Slave: 1: Whoo! Yeah, I pride myself on my openings. 2: I can't wait to write more! 3: yeah three chapters in and this one is more popular than LV. Scary. 4: Yes! That's what I'm going for!

Yue Twili:1:Really? I had bad vibes about this story. 2: nothing ever does when Xemmy's involved. 3: Axel needs anger management. 4: I hope Xemnas doesn't google Aqua…

Ninja Sheik: 1:Aww…what are we 'aww'ing about? 2: PLAN TOO! 3: Oh yes…

Aqua Azul: 1: Then I've done my job.

organizationkhII: 1: again people call it interesting. 2: Oh he does… 3: like I said: anger management.

BloodyAphrodite: 1: I do to!..but it's going to be a while. 2: anything with Xemnas gives me the chills…

Iceandfire66: 1: Oh I saw your story. I like it, will you update soon? And Xemnas and Aqua's interactions are something I'm also looking forward to writing. 2: when in doubt, throw in a blindfolded emo! 3: yes I knew that, it's come up eventually.

Aqua StormXIV: 1: (huggles a Saix puppy.) Whose a bipolar lunatic? You are! You are! I too love my Saix puppy. Ugh, battles. They always feel too short when I write em. And at this point we already know how Aqua will react. And god help Aqua the moment Xemnas takes matters into his own hands…2: DiZ and Riku make everything interesting. Solely from Xemmy's POV? I doubt it. I don't see him as a main character and more simply as the main antagonist…but hey, who knows?

The Exiled Azrael: 1: You must wait young reader…

Flightfoot: 1: No Aqua will not tell DiZ and DiZ is not interested in helping her, just using her. And the portrait thing will come up very briefly.

Well that's all for now. Please enjoy the chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Day 306: The Land of Sand.

"_How'd you get in here?"_

_Ven's normally kind voice was rough and laced with suspicion as he glared at the masked youth, his blue eyes cold and set in a fierce glare. The stranger's only reply was a dry chuckle that sent shivers down Ven's spine. The youth stared at Ven for a moment, his hidden eyes studying him. What he said next caught Ven off guard._

"_Your friend Terra is not himself."_

_Ven flinched, gasping in surprise. "What?" He asked but the masked youth said no more. The stranger's shadow suddenly rippled like water and rose off the wall behind him. Ven watched in horrified fascination as the shadow flowed over the stranger and pulled him into itself, the darkness rippling as it consumed its owner._

"_Wait! What are you talking about?" Ven lunged after the stranger, arm outstretched to grab him-_

_And only groped air as the masked youth and the living shadows vanished completely._

_Ven stood alone in his room, the stranger's words repeating in his head again and again._

'Your friend Terra is not himself.'

_Ven clenched his fist and-_

* * *

Static crackled, the images fading out and then new begins began to play-

* * *

_Ven stood in a small clearing, a large golden castle behind him. It was dark, the night sky filled with thousands of gleaming stars, pinpricks of light through a black fog. The only thing going through the youths mind was the masked teens words: Your friend Terra is not himself._

_Ven clutched a green charm around his neck. Terra was himself, he argued in his head. He's all right and I'll prove it!_

_Ven reached for something on his shoulder-_ The image crackled-_ and raised his keyblade_- More static-_ Light flashed over Ven and his keyblade-_The image became covered in static before fizzling out entirely.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open, staring up at the simple white ceiling.

Roxas sat up in bed, scratching his droopy spiky locks.

These dreams were getting stranger and stranger, Roxas concluded to himself as he pushed the sheets away. And they were very confusing, first showing those three teenagers with Keyblades and now this weirdo in the mask. Roxas stood up from his bed, stretching like he always did and walking towards his bathroom. He kinda wished the dream had gone on. He hadn't seen what that Ven person was doing. But he was almost convinced he saw…Armor? Like one of those fairytale knights. As the thought of a Keyblade wielding knight went through his head, Roxas found himself chuckling.

Like Saix would say, ridiculous.

Finding himself in a better mood then he could remember being in for a long time, Roxas faced this new day with a smile…

* * *

…But of course for the one good thing in this day something really even worse was going to ruin it.

Roxas discovered this shortly when he saw who was waiting for him in the Grey Area with Saix and groaned lowly.

Xigbar stood next to Saix, his back lying against the large window showing Kingdom Hearts and his one good eye closed until Roxas walked over slowly. Xigbar's one amber eye opened and his mouth curved into a smirk upon seeing Roxas. "Mornin' kiddo."

Roxas grumbled a reply, "Morning." He looked up at Saix and asked, "Where I am going today?" Saix glared down at Roxas but Xigbar beat him to it.

Xigbar, "We're going to the land of sand little amigo."

Roxas froze when he realized what Xigbar said. Roxas, "'We'?" He had hoped he had heard that wrong.

Saix however confirmed his fear by nodding. Saix, "Today you and Xigbar are partnered together. And like he said you will be going to Agrabah. You know the mission and you know the guidelines. Finish any preparations and be on your way." With that said, he flicked his wrist and a Corridor of Darkness arose next to him.

Roxas sighed and felt his shoulders slump. Xigbar grinned and patted him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. But Roxas had learned by now to expect little to no comfort from the Freeshooter no matter how sincere he appeared.

Xigbar, "Cheer up kiddo. I am loads more fun then pyro or Poppet. We can even go out for drinks afterwards, not any of that sissy ice cream."

Roxas saw Xigbar's sneer and shoved his hand away and turned, walking over to the Moogle to get some potions.

Xigbar watched him, chuckling lowly. Saix spoke up, his tone annoyed. "Don't push this. Remember, I was against you going with him for reasons aside from my obvious dislike of you."

Xigbar chuckled, amused. Xigbar, "Chill out. You know I'll get the job done."

Saix scowled and crossed his arms. Saix, "What I want to know is why the Superior picked you. There are others better suited to partner Roxas with and why this world? It holds nothing of value."

Xigbar grinned and shook his head. Xigbar, "In order: I was the Superior's Number 2 guy long before you became his little lapdog. And as to why this world, he's got a theory…'Diamond in the rough' and all that jazz."

Saix looked perplexed for a second before he asked, "What does that mean?'

Xigbar only chuckled as Roxas headed back over. Xigbar, "Like I said: He's got a theory."

Roxas walked back over, his pack now a few hi-potions richer. Saix looked from Xigbar to him and asked, "Are you ready?"

Roxas nodded. Saix waved his arm out and Roxas walked into the Corridor, Xigbar following after him. It shrank down into a puddle before vanishing, leaving Saix to mull over Xigbar's words.

* * *

A second Corridor appeared outside a massive purple cave entrance shaped like a large lion. The two eyes glowed faintly, watching Roxas and Xigbar step out of the Corridor and take in their surroundings. Xigbar viewed the little area with disdain, face already scrunched up into a scowl because of the humidity in the air and the sun cooking them from above.

Xigbar, "Gonna have to talk to the Superior about these black cloaks. Definitely not suited for deserts."

For once Roxas agreed with him, his forehead already covered in sweat and his cheeks were beginning to flush. He wiped his brow and swallowed, his mouth starting to dry out. Xigbar looked into the desert; hand over his one good eye as it squinted. He pointed into the sea of sand. "Town's that way, right? Been a while since I've been to this world, can't really remember." He asked to Roxas.

The younger Nobody nodded, still wiping sweat from his brow. Xigbar lowered his hand and nodded to himself. Xigbar, "Ok then. Kiddo! You head into the cave, I'll be heading into the city."

Roxas did a double take in surprise while Xigbar was already heading for the desert. "What?" Roxas asked in shock. Xigbar paused and looked back at Roxas, his one eyebrow cocked. Xigbar, "What 'what'?"

Roxas shrugged. Roxas, "Why do I get the cave? I mean-"

Xigbar interrupted, grinning wickedly. Xigbar, "What you don't like dark caves that are much cooler then towns? That's fine with me. All that shade, cool air, not to mention there's probably an under water canal system in there too. Sure I'll go in the cave, you take the town."

Roxas held up his hands as Xigbar started for the cave, sputtering, "WaitwaitwaitwaitiwaitWAIT! I didn't say I didn't want to explore the cave I was just asking why you didn't want to explore them. They're dark, creepy and desolate. That suits you."

Instead of glaring at Roxas's remark, Xigbar laughed like he had heard a good joke. "HA! As if. Nah, figure I'd give you a break and let you take the cave kiddo." Roxas eyed him suspiciously. Xigbar was NEVER this nice without some kind of motive.

Xigbar watched Roxas for another second before turning while saying; "I would like to get this mission done soon Roxas. So get moving. I'll be in town."

With that said, Xigbar's form shimmered and he vanished in a brief flash of purple.

Roxas stared at the spot Xigbar had been standing at for a second before he turned and looked up at the fearsome cave entrance. Deciding for once to heed Xigbar's words, Roxas walked into the cave, traveling down the steps and into the soothing cool darkness.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the heat.

The air was thick and wet, so humid she could barely breath.

Aqua's eyes blinked slowly, moaning when she felt the heat surrounding her like an unwanted blanket. Aqua rose up, kicking away a smaller sheet but still finding herself covered with a sheen of sweat.

Her blue hair, halter-top and shorts clung to her skin; completely soaked but thankfully the rest of her other clothes had been removed so she wasn't too uncomfortable. Aqua sat up on the small cot she was lying on, hand still rubbing her head, which throbbed and ached painfully. The combination of the heat and something that could have been a bad bump on her head gave her a migraine like no other.

When the ache dulled down to a more bearable throb, Aqua finally looked around the room she woke up in.

It was a large spacious hall painted blue and white with two rows of identical cots lined up and several large dressers filled with various potions and medical supplies. This was clearly some kind of hospital wing. Aqua was still looking around, spotting a window but before she could look through it one of large double doors opened. Aqua looked over to the door to see who was stepping in.

It was a beautiful woman with darkly tanned skin and hair silky back hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a royal blue top that only covered her bosom, leaving her flat belly exposed along with her thin arms, the straps of the top slipping down her shoulders slightly and she had baggy blue pants similar to a hakama. Atop her head, nestled in her hair was a light blue tiara with a sapphire embedded in the center of it. The woman was obviously royalty.

Aqua blinked in confusion as the woman walked over to her, a look of concern on her beautiful face. "You're awake. That's good." She gently rubbed Aqua's forehead with the back of her palm an Aqua's eyes closed, enjoying the cool feel of her flesh against her hot skin.

The woman smiled and asked, "Not use to the heat, huh?" Aqua shook her head.

The woman lowered her hand and smiled. "I think you'll be ok. I'm just glad Aladdin found you when he did or you may not have survived that storm."

Aqua was even more confused. Storm? And who was Aladdin?

Aqua's lips parted as she tried to ask, 'Where am I?'.

All she could manage to croak through her dry tongue and cracked lips was a low and weak, "W…Where…"

The woman smiled in understanding and finished for her, "Are you? You're in the healing wing of the Palace of Agrabah."

Aqua blinked, gasping weakly. The Star Fragment had worked! Aqua tried to smile but could only manage a weak grimace. The woman eased her back down on the cot.

"You need a little more rest. You're still weak from being out in that storm and heat."

Aqua felt her eyes grow heavy and the world around her began to get blurry. The woman continued to speak but her words were fading away into muffled gibberish. Soon sweet cool darkness took her back into its embrace and Aqua fell back into sleep.

* * *

Inside the city walls surrounded by wooden huts roofed by tarps that were nearly torn under the weight of sand dunes the size of boulders, Xigbar's form shimmered into existence. The one eyed Freeshooter took in his surroundings, noting that some of the damage from the storms had been restored while there was new signs of damage from the recent storm. Nodding to himself, he crouched for a second before leaping atop to the closest roof.

Xigbar walked through an opening in the wall and into the next section of the city. He looked up at a larger support pillar of the city's protective walls and with another leap, he stood even higher over the town. He smirked as he gazed at the beautiful sphere like towers of the palace. Flexing his fingers, joints popping, Xigbar thrust his arms out, the right first, and then the left. Twin flashes of purple heralded the summoning of his arrowguns. Xigbar held them close, the two guns melding together into one longer rifle.

Xigbar's body shimmered again and he reappeared on a rooftop closer to the palace. Xigbar pulled his hood over his head and lay down on his stomach, raising his rifle as he gazed through the scope with his one amber eye. The image flickered and he could see from over a hundred yards, directly into the palace grounds. He grinned. "Action…"

* * *

Roxas stood in the large entrance hall of the Cave of Wonders. He looked around, noting it was still damaged from when those Large Armored Body Heartless had rampaged through the place. Roxas could no longer access the upper levels of the cave but a damaged hole in the wall allowed him into another part of the cave. Roxas let out a sigh of relief as the cool air of the cave washed over him, chilling the sweat on his brow and in his hair.

He wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand before he began to trek further into the cave. As he did, the shadows behind him flickered and swirled, insect like Shadow Heartless rising up, antennas and little arms twitching. They crouched as Roxas paused to look around the hall again. Then, they leapt, claws pulled back to-

Light flashed around Roxas's right hand as he swirled around, his Kingdom Key appearing to cut the Heartless in two. As the Heartless melted into dust, Roxas lowered his Keyblade and shook his head in amusement. "You'd think they would have learned by now…"

Balancing his Keyblade on his shoulder, Roxas turned back to the hole in the wall and continued on his way.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Aqua woke up again and had regained the strength to stay awake. The dark skinned woman had been there and helped Aqua off of the cot since Aqua was still a little tired. The woman had then kindly asked if Aqua would like a bath in one of the private bathrooms. Aqua had agreed readily when she saw sand fall out of her hair and slipped from the folds of her clothes.

The bathhouse had been a small slice of heaven in the form of a natural hot spring. Aqua had cleaned all the sand off of herself and the water and steam did wonders for her sore and aching muscles. When she had emerged from the bathhouse she found her clothes, cleaned and sand free waiting for her in a small room the woman had let her dress in. Aqua let out a sigh of relief when she found her star charm necklace and the Star Fragment among her clothes. The necklace she slipped back on first before getting dressed.

When Aqua was slipping on her stockings there was a knock on the door and the woman's soft voice called, "Miss? Are you decent?" Aqua replied, "Yes, you can come in."

The woman walked in, smiling at Aqua still. She walked over to Aqua and said, "You look much better from this morning." Aqua smiled back and replied, "Thank you. I feel better too." Aqua stood up, slipping on her metal boots before looking back at the woman and saying, "I don't know how to thank you for all your hospitality, miss…"

The woman laughed and said, "Oh how rude of me! I never introduced myself." She gave Aqua a formal bow. "My name is Jasmine, I am the princess of Agrabah."

Aqua felt the blood drain from her face. She had been waited on hand and foot by the princess of this world?! Aqua suddenly waved her hands in a panic, sputtering, "Please your majesty there's no need for that!"

Jasmine rose, mock frowning in amusement. Jasmine, "As a rule, only other royalty calls me by my title, everyone else calls me Jasmine." Aqua smiled and nodded. Aqua, "Ok your- Jasmine." The princess smiled and then said, "That's better."

Aqua suddenly realized she hadn't introduced herself and mentally slapped herself on the head. Aqua, "Oh forgive my rudeness Jasmine, I haven't introduced myself." Aqua repeated Jasmine's bow and said, "My name is Aqua. Thank you for all your hospitality Jasmine-"

Then just to ruin this little moment, Aqua's stomach growled audibly.

The poor blunette felt her face flush in mortification. Jasmine didn't help the situation by laughing. Jasmine, "It seems I still have a little more hospitality to offer. It's a little late but I think brunch may still be served." She walked towards the door, beckoning Aqua after her with a wave of invitation.

Jasmine, "Come on, let's get you fed and then I'll show you my favorite place in all of Agrabah." Aqua smiled, suddenly anxious to see what she was talking about. Not to mention food sounded very appealing right now. She followed after Jasmine, walking into the hall after her.

* * *

There was several things sniping had taught Xigbar during his ten years of serving in Organization XIII. The most important things were patience and observation. Observation he felt was the most important next to patience. Xigbar watched the palace, observing everything from the guards in black and tan uniforms brandishing large scimitars to the occasional merchant attempting to sell his way into the palace only to be promptly kicked out.

While Xigbar had enjoyed that little show, he still kept steadily and slowly moving his scope to watch the windows and open doors of the palace. He had been at this for about four hours and while his patience was nowhere near its limit he was starting to have second thoughts about the Superior's theory. He hadn't spotted the target and was starting to think-

His amber eye widened, just a tiny fraction, but just wide enough to register his shock.

He had moved his riflescope along the path to the garden and had spotted the princess; walking with her head turned as she talked to someone he hadn't seen at first because they were still in the doorway. Then, the princess stopped and gazed about her garden.

Even Xigbar had to admit it was a nice one, with large trees on all sides and a beautiful fountain directly in the center. There was even a large golden birdcage the size of one of the Castle bedrooms they all stayed in, dozens of little white doves inside, chirping happily. Xigbar could see the princess's lips moving but from this range there was no way he could here what she was saying. But he no longer cared about what she was saying when he saw the person in the doorway step out…and her blue hair glint in the sunlight.

Xigbar blinked, jaw dropping a little.

_It was her._

Truth be told, he had his doubts the moment Axel and Roxas came back with that report about a woman with blue hair holding a Keyblade. The only reason it held any weight was because he had wondered what the odds were of another female Keyblade wielder with blue hair…but now he was seeing it with his own eye.

It was really her.

She followed after the princess slowly, looking around the garden in awe. Xigbar zoomed in with his scope, looking right at her face. She hadn't aged a day.

The princess led her to the fountain and to her shock the blue haired maiden saw little fishes inside it. She traced her hand over the waters surface, eyes sparkling as one of the little fish followed her fingers. Xigbar watched her carefully, thinking back to the last day he saw her…

It had been when he was still a Somebody and when he still had access to that wasteland of a graveyard. Her sapphire eyes had been narrowed in an outraged glare as he appeared, the barrel of his arrowgun pointed right at her and the frozen kid. He still remembered that look that blonde kid had given him…

The princess led her to the golden cage and her eyes really lit up when she saw all the doves. Xigbar shook off his nostalgia. He had a job to do…

Xigbar flexed his hand that held the handle of his rifle, finger right over the trigger…

And then he stopped.

Xigbar continued to watch the blue haired maiden and the princess, the dark skinned woman opening the cage door and gently grabbing a small dove. She held it to the maiden, who looked hesitant for a moment before taking it into her own hand. The little dove chirped curiously, nuzzling her cheek. The maiden closed her eyes and smiled.

Xigbar watched silently, his expression unreadable.

And then, very slowly, his lips curved into a smirk.

Xigbar's form shimmered and he vanished.

* * *

Roxas grunted and rolled to the side dodging a shockwave of sand and power from the Clay Armor's overhead double fisted smash into the ground. Roxas charged, dragging his Keyblade behind him before leaping and swinging his Keyblade down onto its head. The Clay Armor staggered back, clutching the new bump right in the center of its head. Roxas leapt back and landed on the ground, preparing another swing when a miniature gust of wind shot at him. Roxas was hit and sent spinning into the air, before coming to a stop when he slammed into the wall. Roxas groaned and slid down weakly, cursing Xigbar silently.

A Land Armor charged past the still reeling Clay Armor, fist drawn back to smash Roxas to a pulp. The young teen ducked and rolled under the massive fist and the hit struck the wall, smashing the dark stone to bits. But Roxas couldn't relax and instead ducked under another massive fist, this one from a Solid Armor. Roxas jumped back, away from the three armors.

Roxas had no sooner stepped into the large cave outside the lamp chamber when the three Armors fell from the darkness of the ceiling and charged for him at the same time. Normally Roxas had no problems with the magic vulnerable armored Heartless. But as luck would have it Roxas hadn't brought any magic with himself and had to resort to regular attacks on the Armors.

Roxas saw the Clay Armor had recovered and was charging for him, fists twirling to smash Roxas to bits. Roxas jumped over its fists and smashed the Clay Armor in the face again while back flipping over the charging Solid Armor, causing it to slam into its disoriented partner. The two stumbled and staggered, allowing Roxas to grab them by the heads and smash them faces first into each other. Roxas jumped away from the now dazed and dizzy Armored Heartless and faced the last one, the Land Armor. It was raising its fists again and slamming them into the ground. Roxas leapt over the shockwave, Keyblade drawn back in an overhead swing-

And right into the Land Armor's fist.

The air was knocked out of his stomach and lungs as the fist collided with his torso and sent him flying back with without a cry. The Clay Armor saw Roxas flying over and jumped, thrusting its huge gut out to body slam Roxas. Roxas exclaimed in pain as he was suddenly propelled forward, this time into the fist of the Solid Armor. Roxas slammed into another wall and slid limply to the floor. He looked up and gasped as all three Armors charged for him, leaping up to slam back down and crush him with their combined weight-

"Had your fun?"

A familiar cocky voice called out. Three loud shots rang out and diamond shaped purple projectiles nailed the Armors right between their eyes. The Heartless blinked before their heads exploded in a shower of black mist. Their fat bodies followed suit in short order.

Xigbar shimmered into existence next to Roxas, shouldering his rifle before dispelling it. Roxas glared up at Xigbar who grinned back down at him. Xigbar, "What?" Roxas, "When did you get here?"

Xigbar cocked his head in thought before replying, "Right around the time you got punched in the stomach. Man, that looked painful." Roxas grimaced. "I assure you it was." Xigbar leaned over and yanked Roxas back on his feet with a tug. Xigbar patted him on the shoulder and said, "Time to RTC kiddo."

Roxas blinked while Xigbar headed for the hole to the hall. Roxas, "That's it? She wasn't here?" Xigbar looked back at Roxas before he replied simply, "Didn't say that." Roxas frowned, brow furrowing. Roxas, "So, she is here?" Xigbar shrugged again. "Didn't say that either." Roxas looked at him, completely lost. Roxas, "Are you rambling again?"

Xigbar snorted. Xigbar, "As if. Come on, this heat's giving me a migraine." With that said, Xigbar headed for the Corridor, Roxas following after him.

* * *

"Ow…Ow…Ow…" Roxas moaned as he stepped into his room. When he had arrived in the Grey Area, Saix and Xigbar were already walking off, leaving Roxas alone to handle his injuries. He had taken a hi-potion but found his torso still hurt like he had gone a few rounds with Lexaeus. Roxas collapsed onto his bed, groaning in a mixture of pain and relief…which quickly became an aggravated sigh when someone knocked on his door.

"What?" Roxas groaned. "It's Xion." Roxas felt his mood elevate upon hearing her. Xion opened his door and stepped inside, her left arm behind her back. She frowned in concern when she saw Roxas lying in bed, face contorted in pain. She walked over while asking, "What happened?" Roxas tried to shrug casually but found so much as trying to move caused agonizing pain.

Roxas, "This is what happens when Xigbar decides to wait at the last minute to save someone from a pack of Armor Heartless." Xion rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disgust. Xion, "What a jerk." she smiled suddenly. Xion, "But hey, you know what makes a bad day better?" She held up two pops of sea salt ice cream. Roxas felt a smile spread on his face. He thankfully took one and sighed. Roxas, "You're the best."

Xion giggled and took a lick from her pop before replying, 'I know."

The two laughed, never noticing Axel watching from a crack in the door. He smiled slightly, stepping back and silently closing the door. Best to leave them to themselves, he concluded.

_Besides_, he thought darkly. _I've got a meeting to go to._

* * *

"Xigbar has reported that the woman-"

"Aqua."

Saix flinched when the Superior interrupted him. He looked up at the head of the Organization but his pose and look was impassive as always when he sat atop his throne. Saix swallowed before continuing. Saix, "Ahem, Aqua was sighted in Agrabah."

Saix stopped talking and Xigbar picked up, speaking to the Superior. Xigbar, "Although I don't think this confirms your theory, boss man." The Superior merely rolled his hand as if to wave off his remark. The other members of the Organization were present in their thrones save for Roxas and Xion. Xaldin scowled at Xigbar and barked, "Why did you not engage her? Did she look to strong for you?" He asked the last part with a sneer.

Xigbar merely sent Xaldin a glare with his one eye before replying, "Didn't think it was right. I don't think she's ready to face me yet."

Luxord chuckled, his cards slipping from one hand o the next as he shuffled them rapidly. Luxord, "You're good Xigbar, I admit that. But our lady luck is quite possibly better."

Xigbar scowled at Luxord and snapped, "How would you know? You haven't even seen her yet."

Luxord grinned and with a flick of his wrist held up the queen of hearts. Luxord, "Exactly. Not yet."

Xigbar slumped in his throne and looked down on a certain mullet haired blonde, who looked on the verge of passing out from boredom right there on his throne. Xigbar grinned slowly and looked up at the Superior. Xigbar, "I know who we can send to get Aqua." He smiled down on Demyx, who was beginning to snore a little.

Xigbar, "Let's send our little Melodious Nocturne to get our water maiden."

Demyx snapped awake, sputtering in shock. Needless to say the other Organization members looked surprised as well. Demyx looked at Xigbar and snapped, "What the heck, Xiggy?! What'd I do to make you stab me in the back like this!?"

Xigbar just chuckled and moved his hands behind his head. Saix spoke up. Saix, "It's what you haven't done, Demyx. For the last month you haven't been pulling your weight in missions. This is your one chance to redeem yourself."

Demyx grimaced and looked around for any sympathy from the other members on their thrones. He found none, just nods of agreements to what Saix had said. Demyx moaned and slumped down on his throne. Saix scowled down at the younger Nobody and was about to snap at him when the Superior spoke over him.

Superior, "Think of it this way, Demyx. If you succeed you will be rewarded. If you only focus on failing, you will fail."

Demyx mulled over the Superior's words, thinking them over carefully.

Then, he smirked and nodded. Demyx, "Alright, I'll go get this lady Keyblade wielder. But if I do I want a month off from mission duty!"

Saix's eyes widened in clear outrage. He rose up on his throne, ready to chew Demyx's head off, spit it back out and then tear it to pieces, and then tear those pieces to even smaller pieces. But once again, the Superior spoke over him. "Done."

Saix whirled to look at the Superior with a shocked expression. Demyx whooped in joy before vanishing in a burst of shadow. The remaining members save Xigbar and Saix, each looked up at the Superior and asked the same question: "That apply to us too?"

The Superior nodded. "In the unfortunate event of Demyx's failure, if you manage to overcome Aqua and bring her to me, I will reward you with whatever you want, so long as it is within my power to obtain." Excited, the remaining members looked among each other save for Axel, who slumped down in his throne for opportunity lost. Saix cleared his throat and declared, "But you only get one chance to face her. And you must face her alone."

The Organization members looked at the Superior in hopes he wouldn't agree with Saix but the leader made no move to agree or disagree. With that, Axel, Luxord and Xaldin vanished. Only Saix, Xigbar and the Superior remained. Saix looked up at the impassive Superior and asked, "I still don't understand this theory of yours."

Xigbar chuckled and waved his hand. Xigbar, "Don't even let it bother your silly little head, puppy. If Demyx does his job right, that theory of boss man's is null and void."

The Superior merely leaned on his arm, ignoring his two subordinates. Saix looked up at the Superior and saw his distracted look. Saix, "Sir?" The Superior finally glanced at the two, almost scowling in annoyance when he realized they were still there. Superior, "The orders have been given. Return to your posts." Saix nodded and vanished in a burst of darkness.

Only Xigbar remained, grinning up at the Superior. Xigbar, "You know boss man, you could go yourself. After all, you're the one who wants to meet her so badly…" His grin morphed into a mocking smirk. Xigbar's one amber eye glinted in knowing as he said, "Though me and the others do wonder why you seem so interested in her." With a chuckle, Xigbar vanished as well.

The Superior sat alone on his throne, eyes closing in thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Day 307: Dance Across the Water.

It was _freezing_.

The few times he had come to this world it had always been boiling, especially in these black cloaks everyone had to wear. So he had decided to wait till that night to head off, thinking he would avoid the heat. And it had worked!

A little too well since now he was freezing his butt off.

The hooded figure had his arms wrapped around himself, his whole form shaking, teeth audibly chattering. He was standing few miles outside the city; the palace towers and the large sand scarred walls viewable even from the distance. The cloaked person sat down atop a large sand dune, body still shaking.

"Ugh…M-m-maybe I s-s-should have thought this through…"

The hooded looked around, teeth still chattering. "M-m-man, I thought deserts were hot all the time!" His head began to make little jerks right before he- "Ah-Ah-ACHOO!"

The cloaked figure fell flat on his back from the force of his own sneeze. The cloaked figure let out a low whine before pounding his hands and feet into the sand while screeching, "ARGHHHH! I shouldn't have agreed to this! I'm the wrong guy for these kinds of jobs!"

He stopped flailing and lay there for a moment before he sat up, sitting with his legs crossed. He scratched head in thought. "Hmm…She beat Axel, so she'd probably make mincemeat out of me in no time…Unless she was tired or off her guard."

He scratched his head again, thinking harder, which only made his head hurt.

He sighed, letting his arm fall limp at his side. "My Water Clones won't do the job, they're way too weak and they'll probably make her mad…Oh man I hope she's not like Larxene…" The cloaked figure shuddered as he recalled the terrifying woman with blonde hair sneering over him, three yellow knives held between her fingers, lightning crackling between the blades. The figure shook his head to shake the memory off.

"That settles it. I've gotta find a way to get her without actually fighting her."

He rubbed his jaw before fingers snapping as he realized the obvious.

"The Heartless! I'll just sic some of them on her and when she's weakened I'll-" But his grin fell with a groan. "But Axel said she went through them like nothing without breaking a sweat. She even took down a Dark Follower with one swing! Oh man…"

He scratched his jaw again. Finally, he decided and nodded to himself.

"Well, the obvious answer is that I need something bigger, stronger and meaner than a Dark Follower…"

The cloaked figure stood up calmly and snapped his fingers. Sand shot out of the ground like a whale shooting water from its blowhole. The cloaked figure's lower jaw was visible for a split second under the moonlight, smirking as he saw massive mechanical form rise out of the sand…

* * *

Sunlight poured through the open door of her room's balcony. Aqua's sapphire eyes blinked open as the light shined down on her. She sat up slowly, the sheets falling away. The blunette brushed some locks of her hair out of her droopy eyes before yawning. She rose out of the bed, arms stretching then falling to her sides as she walked over to the window.

She leaned on the side of the wall as she gazed out into the city below, bathed in the golden morning light. Aqua could see a few people opening the windows of their homes to let in the cool air and light. More people were opening their shops, getting ready for another day of business.

Aqua smiled as she continued to watch the inhabitants of this world. She was enjoying her stay here, finding despite the uncomfortable heat it was a very peaceful world. She couldn't sense much darkness around the people.

And she had been surprised when she felt no darkness from the princess, Jasmine.

All yesterday afternoon they had chatted in the princess's amazing garden. Aqua had asked Jasmine what it was like to live in the palace and Jasmine had said it had been pretty boring. Until she met Aladdin that is.

Aqua had listened with her eyes wide and shocked as Jasmine explained how Aladdin had saved her from an arranged marriage with her father's evil visar, the sorcerer Jafar, who abused the power of darkness and used the Heartless to take over the city. Aqua gasped and gaped as she listened to the tale, about how Aladdin had found a magic lamp with a spell casting and joke telling Genie, a fantastic carpet that could fly and had used his only three wishes to help save Agrabah from the darkness Jafar cast and free the Genie from his enslavement in the lamp. When Jasmine had finished, she asked in Aqua believed her and when said she did, she seemed surprised. Aqua just laughed, saying that she had heard tales more farfetched then that.

_Especially since I've been part of them_, Aqua thought dryly with a smirk.

She had been tempted to tell Jasmine about her adventures on other worlds, worlds of dragons and sword wielding princes to a giant spacecraft filled with strange aliens creating weapons of mass destruction. Aqua sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. But the first lesson her teacher had taught to her was to keep the order of the worlds maintained. And this meant that she could not reveal the existence of the worlds to any inhabitants of those worlds.

With a low sigh, Aqua pushed away from the wall and turned, walking back into her room, needing to dress and prepare for her second day here.

* * *

Aqua walked down the large hall of the palace, still not use to the sheer size of this place. She had only been through it a few times, when Jasmine had been leading her. Now she felt lost without the princess around. Aqua headed for a corner that finally looked familiar, remembering this turn lead to the large dining hall-

Aqua slowed as she approached the corner. She could hear voices. One was Jasmines but the other was a mans.

Jasmine, "Are you sure?" The man's voice responded, "Positive. That's the only place the Heartless could be nesting."

Aqua froze at that. The Heartless were here as well? How? Aqua could recall a time when Heartless were a minor nuisance. But it seemed in the time she had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness, the Heartless had multiplied and spread across the worlds.

Aqua leaned in a little closer, peeking around the corner to look at who was talking.

She saw Jasmine still dressed in her royal blue clothes from yesterday. Aqua wondered if the princess had several pairs of the same outfit but quickly shook the thought off to look at the man she was speaking too. It was a darkly tanned man around Jasmine's age. He was a little taller them her and his choice of clothes clashed with royal theme of the palace. He wore a purple vest over his bare chest and baggy white pants with a yellow patch on the left knee. His dark hair was unkempt and he had a small red cap atop his head.

What was definitely the strangest thing about him was the fact a little furry animal was clinging to his shoulder, its thin tail wrapped around the man's neck for support. The little fur ball was wearing a miniature version of the mans vest and cap and watched the two with wide, curious eyes. Those eyes wandered frequently to gaze at the beautiful tapestries. Aqua could swear the animal was drooling at the sight of them.

The man smiled reassuringly at Jasmine, his right hand stroking her shoulder. "I'll be ok," He assured her. "And this could be our one chance to take care of the Heartless for good."

Aqua sighed sadly. _Destroy one, two will take its place,_ she thought. This person clearly had no idea of how the Heartless worked.

Aqua peeked back around the corner-

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. Aqua quickly ducked back behind the corner, her hand covering her face. She had just seen Jasmine kissing that man!

_That must be Aladdin,_ she realized. Waiting another second, she peeked around the corner again. Aladdin and Jasmine had broken their kiss and Aladdin gave Jasmine a confident smile before saying, "I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry."

Jasmine bit her lip and said, "I still wish you would at least take some of the palace guards with you." Aladdin shook his head with an amused smile on his face. Aladdin, "They have no experience fighting the Heartless and would just slow me down. Besides…" He flicked the back of the little animal's head, knocking its cap over its big eyes. The little fur ball screeched in anger and angrily put its hat back on as it tore its gaze from the tapestries and screeched at Aladdin in anger.

"I have Abu here to back me up. Right Abu?" Aladdin smirked at the little animal who growled grumpily and crossed his little arms over his chest. Jasmine covered her mouth, giggling at the twos antics. Aladdin gave her one more reassuring smile before he said, "I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry Jasmine."

Jasmine returned the smile, though hers was a little more forced and her eyes still held some worry. With that, Aladdin turned and headed down the hall, Abu still on his shoulder. Aqua watched him go, then turned her gaze to Jasmine. The princess looked worried, her hands clutched together by her chest.

Aqua felt sympathy for her. Taking a deep breath, she backed up a little and out on a cheery smile before walking around the corner. "Jasmine! Good morning!" Aqua called to the princess.

Jasmine turned and faced Aqua with a slight look of surprise before smiling. "Aqua, good morning!" She replied just as cheerfully. She walked over to Aqua and asked, "Did you sleep well?'

Aqua nodded. Smiling and deciding to take a risk, Aqua said, "I didn't mean to but I thought I heard you talking to someone. Is everything ok?"

Jasmine briefly looked confused before blinking in realization. Jasmine, "Oh, that was my fiancé, Aladdin. Nothing's wrong, he just had to leave earlier then I thought he was going to."

Aqua nodded, appearing to accept the answer. Jasmine smiled and quickly changed the subject. Jasmine, "But he'll be back later. Come on, let's get some breakfast." Jasmine motioned Aqua to follow her towards another corner down the hall. As she and Aqua approached the dining hall, Jasmine paused to let Aqua go ahead of her and the princess looked back down the hall to where Aladdin had walked out. Aqua looked back at her, eyes sparkling with understanding.

The princess was wishing her fiancé good luck.

_With the Heartless involved, he's going to need it,_ Aqua thought grimly.

"Jasmine?" She called. The princess blinked and looked at Aqua, smiling. Aqua smiled back and the two headed for the dining hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

Eventually, the worlds reclaim everything. Even cities. Large buildings that were once part of a beautiful ancient city were now consumed by sand, some half buried, and most almost completely gone.

Aladdin stood by the large pass that led into the huge valley filled with buildings buried in sand. Various citizens of Agrabah and palace guards had seen black creatures retreating into the desert, heading in the direction of the ruins. Aladdin knew the Heartless had to be nesting here. Reaching for the sash around his pants, Aladdin unsheathed a large scimitar, swinging it reflexively. Abu peeked around, squeaking in a worried tone. Aladdin craned his neck to look at his furry companion and gave him a reassuring, cocky smile.

Aladdin, "Don't worry Abu. Everything will be okay." Abu fretted his little hands, squeaking quietly but still sounding worried. Aladdin looked around the vast valley of sand and buildings one more time before beginning to walk deeper into it. Abu's tail tightened around his neck in fear, the little monkey looking around quickly and making little jerking motions. Aladdin maintained his calm while internally his heart and stomach were doing flips. Right now, he found himself missing Genie and Carpet more then ever.

He would've really liked them to be here to back him up.

As he approached the sunken city, Abu was still looking around in worry when he saw something sparkle up ahead. Abu squeaked in curiosity and jumped off of Aladdin's shoulder, darting for the sparkling object. Aladdin did a double take before sighing in aggravation. "Abu!" He called to the little monkey before starting to chase after him.

Abu had already closed the distance between himself and the shining object and to his great pleasure he discovered it was a rather large jewel. The monkey's eyes widened and his mouth curved in an excited grin before leaping with a loud screech to latch onto the jewel…and found the gem was about twice his size.

Aladdin slowed his running as he saw Abu struggling to pry the jewel from its spot on the sunken building and Aladdin chuckled in amusement. "Looks like you're out of luck little buddy." Abu turned his little head to give Aladdin a glare and opened his mouth to screech a response-

Abu froze, his big eyes widening to the size of saucers. His little hands and feet lost their hold on the jewel and he slipped into the sand. Aladdin blinked in confusion, asking, "Hey what's wrong-?" He was approaching Abu when he heard it. The sound of sand shifting.

Aladdin's eyes widened slightly and his grip on his sword tightened. Something rose behind him, something very large as a shadow fell over him. Gritting his teeth, Aladdin whirled around, blade raised-

A huge mechanical body descended down on Aladdin and the last thing he heard were gears grinding and Abu's screech.

* * *

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, directly over Agrabah. The citizens were long use to the heat and hardly noticed. Poor Aqua on the other hand noticed it all too well. The young maiden and Jasmine were back in Jasmine's private garden, Jasmine standing by the large golden birdcage while Aqua sat next to the fountain, her face flushed and sweaty even though she had only been outside an hour. Aqua wiped sweat from her brow, sighing quietly. She turned her gaze to the water in the fountain, smiling as she watched the little fish swim lazily.

Aqua dragged her right index finger across the water, creating small ripples that the fish followed. Aqua's smile widened, charmed.

Jasmine looked over at Aqua, still smiling pleasantly at the young blue haired woman as she watched her drag her hand over the water. The princess walked over to the fountain and sat down next to Aqua and asked, "So, have you enjoyed your stay at the palace?" Aqua nodded, smiling back as she replied, "I have very much. Thank you for allowing me to stay Jasmine."

Jasmine's smile grew wider. Jasmine, "It's Aladdin you'll have to thank for that. He brought you here…"

Jasmine's smile faded slowly, becoming a frown of concern. Aqua felt her own smile fade away as she met the princess's concerned gaze. Aqua knew what Jasmine was going to ask…

"Aqua, what were you doing out in the desert?"

Aqua sighed internally. Inevitably, someone always questioned the appearance of a stranger on their world. Aqua pulled her hand out of the fountain as she turned away from Jasmine, staring at the ground as she wracked her brain for a convincing answer, not wanting to lie to somebody who had treated her so nicely and let her into her home without asking for anything in return.

In the end, Aqua decided to go with the truth. "I was looking for someone." She looked back up at Jasmine, her blue eyes dull. Jasmine blinked in confusion, asking, "Why in the desert?" Aqua brushed a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, looking away from Jasmine again. Aqua, "You know I'm not from around here…I'm looking everywhere for this person…"

Jasmine's brown eyes were sympathetic. She reached over to gently stroke Aqua's shoulder. Jasmine, "I'm sorry. How long have you been looking for him?'

Aqua sighed, before saying, "A while now…" She placed her hand on her forehead in grief. "I don't even know if he's still alive…"

Jasmine frowned in concern, seeing the pain in Aqua's eyes. She was about to try and say something reassuring when a loud shout reverberated through the castle halls. A loud voice screamed, "Hey, stop! Somebody grab that rat!" This exclamation was quickly followed by very loud high-pitched screeching.

Aqua and Jasmine looked at the door into the palace, both confused as Abu scampered into the garden. "Abu?" Jasmine exclaimed in surprise. The little monkey raced over to Jasmine, his right hand clutching at something fiercely. He came to stop at Jasmine's feet and frantically began hopping up and down, screeching in what sounded like panic.

Jasmine quickly crouched down to Abu's level and asked, "Abu what's wrong? Where's Aladdin?" The monkey screeched even louder, waving around the item in its paws. Aqua squinted at the flailing paws and finally saw what the monkey was holding.

It was Aladdin's hat.

Jasmine's eyes widened in fear and her voice was laced with panic as she quickly asked, "Abu, what happened to Aladdin?"

Abu screeched and jumped, turning in midair and frantically pointing over the garden walls, towards the desert. Jasmine followed his pointing before looking back at Abu and asking in a terrified whisper, "Is Aladdin in trouble?"

Abu nodded his head frantically. Jasmine gasped, her hand covering over her mouth. Aqua stood up and was about to say something when two of the palace guards rushed in. The burlier guard growled at the sight of Abu and reached for him, glowering menacingly. "Stinking vermin!"

Before he could grab Abu Jasmine snapped, "Don't you dare touch him!" The guard jerked and stepped back, bowing respectively to the princess. Jasmine glared at the to before snapping, "Aladdin is in trouble and this 'vermin' is the only one who can lead us to him!" The guard flinched, still bowing and nodding quickly. Jasmine closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath, before opening her eyes and saying, "I need Abu to lead me to Aladdin and I want you two to come with me."

The guards nodded and stood ready, posture straight and their arms at the their sides.

Abu squeaked curiously looking up at Jasmine. Jasmine looked down at Abu, her expression serious. "Abu," she said gently. "I need you to lead me back to where you and Aladdin were at. Can you remember where he took you?"

Abu nodded quickly, hopping up and down before bolting back inside the palace. The guards craned their heads after him before looking back at Jasmine who snapped, "Follow him!" They nodded and quickly chased after Abu.

Jasmine looked at Aqua and said, "Aqua I'm sorry but I have to help Aladdin."

The princess started to follow after the guards and running monkey but Aqua followed after her. Jasmine looked at Aqua, blinking in surprise. She was about to say something when Aqua interrupted. Aqua, "Jasmine let me help. I want to repay yours and Aladdin's kindness." Jasmine frowned, thinking it over. Aqua looked at her pleading and whispered, "Please, I can help."

Jasmine smiled reluctantly and nodded slowly.

"Princess!"

Jasmine and Aqua looked into the palace where the guard had called for Jasmine. They could here the frantic screeching of Abu and the two women quickly raced after the guards and monkey.

Abu led through the palace gates into the city, running under the legs of various people and merchants, causing cries of surprise from them and looks of bewilderment as they saw the palace guards followed by the princess and a strange girl with blue hair following after a known monkey thief. Jasmine and Aqua were ahead of the guards, the two men panting in an effort to keep up with the two girls and monkey.

As they entered the second section of the city, Aqua looked over to Jasmine and asked, "Where did Aladdin say he was going?"

"There are some old ruins to the east of here. He went there this morning to take are of the Heartless nest he thought was." Jasmine closed her eyes in grief, biting her lip. Jasmine, "I should never have let him go alone." She angrily told herself. Aqua frowned sadly and was about to say something when they arrived in the last section the city and Abu screeched in alarm. The two women looked over at Abu and saw him huddled up and cowering from several creatures around Aqua and Jasmine's height.

They wore the robes and turbans of bandits but their skin was a deep blue, almost indigo and their eyes were pupil-less and yellow. Clearly engraved on the chests were the Emblem of the Heartless. The Bandit Heartless advanced menacingly, crouched slightly and waving their blades in front of themselves as they began to form a circle around the women, blocking them off from the city's exit and Abu.

Jasmine backed away from the Bandits, eyes wide with fear while Aqua stepped forward, face set in determination.

Before she could move, the palace guards shot past the two women, brandishing their swords. "Stay back princess!" The burlier guard ordered while the smaller one gripped his sword and leapt, swinging his blade down. This caused the circle of Heartless to break up and a Bandit leapt forward and blocked his swing while another leapt forward to attack the burly guard. The two guards swung their swords with great strength and managed to land a few hits.

But as the two continued to swing and slash their blades, actually managing to destroy two Bandits, gray and yellow hearts rising from the mist of the destroyed Bandits.

But regular humans with regular weapons had little chances against a swarm of Heartless and Aqua watched in calm horror as the Bandits swarmed over them, muffling their screams. Jasmine turned away, gasping in horror while Aqua watched with a blank expression. When the Bandits moved away, where the two guards had been were now two insect like Shadow Heartless, their antennas twitching in time with their jerking bodies. Aqua turned her head slightly but kept her eyes on the Heartless and spoke quietly and calmly to Jasmine, "Stay here and don't move. I'll handle the Heartless."

Jasmine did in a double take in horror. Jasmine, "Aqua don't! They'll tear you to pieces!"

Aqua allowed herself a small smirk, clenching and unclenching her fists and relishing the sound of her knuckles popping. Aqua, "Worse creatures have tried." Ignoring the look of confusion on Jasmine's face, Aqua stepped forward towards the Heartless. To Jasmine's amazement, the Bandit Heartless actually stepped back, though the Shadows remained where they stood, twitching erratically. Aqua extended her right arm out and swung her arm in a slashing motion, bright lights flashing as the Shadows leapt at her, small talons rearing for her chest-

'CHING'

The two Shadow Heartless exploded in a puff of dark smoke that vanished in an instant as Aqua rose from her crouched slash, brandishing her long dark keyblade towards the remaining Bandit Heartless. The Bandits drew their blades to themselves and stood still. Jasmine stared in wide-eyed, open-mouthed awe. "A keblade…" She whispered.

Aqua rose and pointed her keyblade at the Bandits.

One Bandit charged forward, swinging its sword rapidly in an attempt to cut Aqua into pieces. Aqua pulled her blade back and blocked the Bandits swing before lunging forward, knocking the Bandit back and its blade in the air. Twirling her keyblade, Aqua rushed forward and slashed the Bandit through its stomach. The Bandit stood still for a moment before splitting in two and exploding into a shower of black mist, a pink heart floating into the air.

Seeing one of their number fall so easily, the remaining Heartless charged at once, blades raised menacingly Aqua calmly swung her arm out and her Reflect Barrier appeared as the Bandit swung their swords all at once. The Bandits staggered back, blades reverberating while Aqua lowered her barrier and charged forward, her keyblade cutting through the neck of the first Bandit. As it burst into smoke, a second Bandit charged forward blade clashing against Aqua's. Aqua slid her keyblade down and locked the Bandits blade with her own, pinning them down. Aqua spun, freeing her blade and cutting through the Bandits turban and the upper part of its head. As that Bandit went down, two more charged at Aqua leaping and swinging their blades down. Aqua back flipped and dodged their slashes before retaliating with her own spin slash, cutting them down easily. Aqua raised her blade as another Bandit charged. Before she could attack first, two glowing blades spun at her and Aqua quickly called her barrier up, blocking the projectile blades and the charging Bandits. Aqua whirled and looked up, seeing two Bandits atop a store tarp, their hands glowing and weaving. As they did, their spinning blades whirled around and boomeranged back towards Aqua.

Aqua ducked and the two swords cut threw the Bandit behind Aqua. The blue haired warrioress thrust her blade into the air and twin bolts of lightning struck the Bandits atop the store, destroying them instantly. Aqua lowered her blade with a twirl and saw two more Bandits leaping at her. Aqua ducked and twirled under them before thrusting her keyblade out. Frosty air swirled around her keyblade and a split second later, twin glaciers of ice erupted from the sand under the Bandits, impaling them and causing them to explode in a burst of smoke and pink hearts. Aqua slowly lowered her blade as she scanned the buildings rooftops and the level area. Jasmine had watched the entire battle, which had taken no more then a minute. Jasmine's mouth had dropped and she took a few hesitant steps toward Aqua. Jasmine, "You…you have a keyblade…"

Aqua looked at her, face falling as she started to say something when she heard Jasmine whisper, "Just like that boy…"

Aqua blinked and stepped toward Jasmine, keyblade resting by her thigh. Aqua, "What boy?" Aqua's eyes widened suddenly. "Did he have blonde spiky hair?" Her tone was rushed and urgent.

Jasmine frowned and shook her head. Jasmine, "No, I mean his hair was spiky but it was brown, not blonde." That only made Aqua more confused. "Brown?" Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked at Jasmine with desperate shining eyes. Aqua, "Was his name Terra?"

Jasmine blinked in confusion. Jasmine, "What? No, it was-"

Sand burst from the ground as a Bandit rose up from the ground; sword pulled back and aimed right for Jasmine's neck. Aqua's eyes widened in horror and she screamed, "_No!_" Aqua raised her keyblade as she ran towards Jasmine, trying to block the Heartless's swing. But Aqua instantly knew she wasn't fast enough or close enough to block the Bandit's blade-

The Bandit's sword almost touched Jasmine's neck when a brilliant flash of light erupted off her. The Heartless froze in midair before disintegrating into black smoke, the pink heart floating away. Aqua came to a stop, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. She stepped toward Jasmine, who looked at the spot where the Heartless had been with the same look of shock on her face as Aqua's. Jasmine blinked several times, panting as the shock of such a close call wore off. Aqua looked at the same spot before looking back at Jasmine and asking, "How…What did you…do?"

Jasmine shook her head. Jasmine, "I-I'm really not sure."

She looked at Aqua and said, "Aqua, there are some…details I left out about how Aladdin rescued me from Jafar. I really thought you wouldn't believe me so that's why I left them out, but-"

Aqua shook her head. Aqua, "That doesn't matter right now. I lied too and so that makes us even." The water maiden turned her head toward a small corner of the lot. Jasmine followed her gaze and called, "Abu?" The little monkey peeked out from behind the stand, hands over his head to shield himself from harm. Jasmine walked over and crouched down next to him, smiling. Jasmine, "The monsters are gone. It's safe to come out."

Abu looked around for a few seconds before coming out. Aqua walked over to the princess and primate and said, "We need to get to Aladdin. The Heartless are following something's orders and Abu needs to lead me to who or whatever is controlling them."

Jasmine nodded and looked down at Abu. Jasmine, "Abu, we need to go to Aladdin. Can you keep leading us?" The little monkey nodded, although he looked rather reluctant. Jasmine stood up and backed up a little, letting Abu move out of the shop and begin sprinting past the gates into the desert.

Aqua looked at Jasmine and gave a reassuring nod. Jasmine still looked a little pale but returned Aqua's nod. The two raced after Abu, running into the desert and under the unforgiving sun.

* * *

Aqua had no idea how long she and Jasmine chased after Abu across the desert. But eventually they came up to a huge wide-open pass in a cliff wall. The pass led them into a large lot filled with half buried buildings. Abu looked around, screeching and hopping anxiously. Aqua and Jasmine followed after him, looking around the sunken ruins. Aqua had her keyblade half raised in case any Heartless appeared. Abu was scampering around various spots before finally coming to a stop near a sunken building with a large jewel embedded in the wall.

Jasmine sighed in anger and snapped, "Abu this is no time for jewel snatching!"

Abu screeched back in what sounded like indignation. Aqua walked over and noticed drag marks in the sand. Aqua, "I think this is where Aladdin was attacked." Abu hopped up and down, happily screeching. Aqua looked at Jasmine and smiled as she said, "He seems to agree."

Jasmine still frowned and anxiously looked around. Jasmine, "Where could he be?" Aqua looked around as well but she was calmer and surveying the area slowly and taking in all details. Abu was looking between the two women, his big eyes filled with anxiety, his tiny hands fiddling with Aladdin's cap. Jasmine looked toward a sunken arch shaped building and saw something purple under the arch. She gasped and sprinted towards the sunken building. Jasmine, "I see him!"

Abu screeched in joy and bolted after her. Aqua followed slowly, still looking around in case any Heartless appeared. Jasmine reached the sunken arch, Abu close behind. To Jasmine's relief it was Aladdin. The young man lay against the wall of the arch, unconscious and bruised up. Abu reached the princess and peasant and screeched in relief, jumping and latching onto Aladdin's neck, hugging him. The little furball placed Aladdin's ht back atop his head and squeaked happily. Jasmine gently stroked his cheek and shook him slowly. Jasmine, "Aladdin? Aladdin can you hear me?"

The young man groaned lowly, head lolling as he began to stir. "Jasmine…" He groaned. Jasmine's face broke into a smile of relief. She stroked his hair before looking over at Aqua and calling, "Aqua, can you give me a hand?"

The water maiden took one last look around the ruins before lowering her keyblade and turning to walk over to Jasmine and Aladdin. Before she reached the two, purple light flashed and a square shaped invisible barrier appeared around the arch Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu were under. The princess and primate looked shocked and Aqua gasped, crouching and jumping back from the barrier, raising her keyblade.

Jasmine pounded her hands against the barrier, eyes wide in fear. They widened to the size of saucers and she frantically pointed at something behind Aqua, her cries silenced by the barrier. Aqua heard something rushing her from behind so fast the sand shifted and flew in the air.

Aqua didn't bother to turn and see what was charging her. She cart wheeled to the left and something _under_ the sand shot past her, sending a wave of sand over Aqua. Aqua raised her arm over her face to shield her eyes from the sand and snuck a glance at the shifting sand. The rapidly moving object slammed into a sunken building, causing it to shatter into pieces. The creature under the sand turned and shot towards Aqua. Aqua raised her keyblade, preparing to cast a spell when the creature leapt out of the sand. Aqua felt her jaw drop as she saw the monster.

It was a huge creature made of multiple mechanical gears that spun rapidly. It had two giant pincers by its head, wide open and ready to crush something in half. It had the Heartless emblem embedded right between its yellow eyes. It gave off a high-pitched mechanical screech as it shot over Aqua before slamming back down on the sand and sinking under as large waves rose up before crashing back down, sand flying everywhere. Aqua whirled and watched it vanish under the sand, which rippled for a moment before going still. Aqua, "Oh boy…"

Aqua looked around wildly for any sign of where the massive Heartless had swam off to. Sand burst from behind a building and burst in waves as the Heartless shot towards Aqua, the head rising, pincers gnashing. Aqua crouched and jumped over it, pointing her keyblade down at its back. Bolts of lightning shot from her keyblades tip and struck its back. The Heartless sunk back under the sand, streaks of lightning coursing over its gear body as it vanished from sight. Aqua landed back on the sand, skidding slightly but righting herself quickly. More sand burst from afar and the Heartless made another charge for Aqua. Aqua leapt back, swinging her keyblade and then pointing it at the massive head of the Heartless. Multiple shards of light fired from her keyblade and struck it right in the face. The Heartless shook its head and dived back under the sand before it reached Aqua. Aqua found her initial panic fading. This Heartless may have been big and dangerous looking but it followed an extremely repetitive attack pattern cutting the danger around it in half-

The Heartless leapt over a sunken building and Aqua prepared to blast it with more magic as it slammed back down into the sand-

But it didn't. Its whole body went ridged, snapping up straight and _floating_ in midair. Aqua's eyes widened as a large whirlwind formed around the gear body of the Heartless. The creature's huge head craned down to look at Aqua, giant pincers snapping. Aqua stared in dull wonder and muttered, "What next?"

She regretted saying that instantly.

Blue shards of energy gathered around the Heartless's maw, its pincers spreading wide open. The energy gathered into a huge violet orb before a massive beam of energy shot at Aqua. Aqua recovered from her shock and thrust her arms up, summoning her Reflect Barrier. The beam collided with her barrier and pushed Aqua back. Aqua dug her heels into the sand, finding little purchase but her barrier held. The beam diminished and faded quickly. Aqua lowered her barrier, panting from the effort of maintaining her barrier against that beam. Aqua raised her keyblade and more shards of light shot out. To Aqua's dismay, the shards bounced off harmlessly when they collided against the whirlwind surrounding the Heartless's massive gear body. Aqua stood ready, wondering what to do next. Unfortunately, the Heartless made the first move. The wind around its body picked up and sucked up debris from the buildings it had shattered while swimming under the sand. The chunks of rubble spun around inside its whirlwind before shooting down at Aqua. Aqua cart wheeled, dodging the rubble as they slammed into the sand, making it fly everywhere. Aqua slid down a dune, crouched with her keyblade held reversed against her elbow. The Heartless followed her slowly, the whirlwind throwing more rubble at her. Aqua back flipped to dodge a large piece of stone but in doing so left herself open to two smaller but still lethal chunks of rock. Aqua summoned her barrier to deflect the debris, the rocks bouncing off her Reflect shield. Before Aqua could think of her next move, the two rocks flew back into the whirlwind, traveling up and slamming into the Heartless's head.

The massive monster wobbled in the air before falling straight down, nailing through the sand with only its head and pincers sticking up. The Heartless's yellow yes were partially closed and its mouth opening and closing slowly. Seeing her chance, Aqua jumped into the air, keyblade held down and impaled the Heartless right between its eyes, shattering the emblem into black and red shards. The Heartless screeched and lunged out of the sand, knocking Aqua off of its head. Aqua shot up quickly, keyblade at the ready. But as she watched the Heartless wobble in the air and groan in pain, she lowered it. Aqua watched the Heartless fall back into the sand, sliding and sending the grains flying for a few moments. Then, it came to a stop, the spinning gears that made up its body slowly coming to a stop and its pincer's shutting, eyes losing their glow. The Heartless's body glowed and began to fade into black smoke and pink light, a huge pink heart radiating red light floated up into the sky and then vanished into the few clouds. Aqua panted lowly as she wiped sweat off her brow and out of her eyes. Her blue hair clung to her forehead and the back of her head. The battle had been bad enough but this heat was zapping her strength as well.

Lowering her keyblade, she approached the spot where Jasmine, Abu and Aladdin were trapped when she stopped. She wasn't sure if it was because of the adrenaline lingering from the battle but she could swear there was something still watching her. Aqua turned her head slowly while tightening her grip on her keyblade when-

A geyser of water shot at her and Aqua cart wheeled to dodge the attack, the water splashing into a sunken building and leaving one wall completely soaked. Aqua looked at the ground and saw a trail of muddy sand. She followed it back to its source, spotting a tall cliff side.

And seeing a cloaked figure standing atop it.

Aqua rose up, left hand clenching into a fist while her right tightened its grip on her keyblade. The cloaked figure had his arms across his chest and seemed to look at her in annoyance. He leapt from the cliff top and onto the sandy ground, stumbling slightly but then righting himself. He walked over towards Aqua who noted with disdain he was wearing the exact same cloak as those other three had been. This one had his hood up though and she couldn't see his face.

He stopped approaching when he was halfway from Aqua. He shook his head and groaned lowly. "First I gotta deal with this desert and its funky weather and now you go and destroy my Heartless? You were supposed to lose to it!"

Aqua cocked a blue brow. Supposed to lose? _Jeez, what a whiner,_ she thought.

The cloaked figure sighed and rubbed his brow. He lowered his hand and with it his cloak's hood. Aqua saw it was a young man, maybe around her own age or more likely a little older. His blonde hair was styled into a mullet and Aqua fought the urge to laugh at the ridiculous sight. His eyes were a greenish blue of deep water and his look was one of annoyed disdain and slight fear. He was definitely a change from the arrogant red haired assassin.

He looked Aqua up and down before whistling. "Man, you are hot!"

Aqua felt her already flushed cheeks get hotter, her face almost completely red now. "W-what?" She sputtered. The blonde man laughed. "You're even cuter when you stutter!"

Aqua growled and put her free hand on her hip. Aqua, "What is with you weirdoes in the cloaks? One moment you want to capture me the next one of you is flirting with me!"

The man shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I appreciate the Superior's taste in women." Aqua tensed. _Superior? _She wondered. Aqua decided to take a chance and asked, "What does this 'Superior' want with me?"

The man shrugged again. "Don't know and I can't say I really care." His goofy grin suddenly became a dangerous smirk. "So let me tell you how this is going to happen: We're going to fight. You're going to lose and I'm taking you back to my boss and then it's vacation time for me."

Aqua glared heatedly at this arrogant jerk. He had hid behind that Heartless and taken hostages and now he was boasting about how he was going to beat her and the battle hadn't even started? Aqua pointed her keyblade at him and said, "Well you got one part right. We will fight but I'm going to win."

The man scowled and then chuckled. "We'll see." The water in the puddle suddenly rose around him and he thrust his hand up into the air, the palm laying flat. Instantly, the water surged and streamed up to his hand, combining into a small sphere that stretched out, shaping into a…guitar? No, a sitar!

The man twirled his extremely odd weapon of choice so it lay on the sand and his hand held the handle. He pointed at Aqua with his free hand and grinned cockily as he declared, "Axel may have lost but you're dancing with Demyx now!"

Aqua raised her keyblade, ignoring her discomfort from the heat and exhaustion as Demyx strummed his instruments strings and shouted, "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Aqua blinked in confusion as water burst around him and divided into several streams, shaping themselves into forms that vaguely resembled musical notes and Demyx. The water creatures charged at Aqua, who crouched and dodged one before slashing her keyblade through it, causing the water to fall apart and splash onto the sand. Aqua shot into group of Water Clones all the while slashing her keyblade. They fell apart into puddles but for everyone she took down another would slam into her. She was soaking wet within moments, which was a small comfort considering when those things slammed into her they hurt like you wouldn't believe. Aqua cart wheeled to dodge two more clones as the came at her from right and left causing the two to slam into each other and explode. Aqua saw no more Clones were left and looked around for Demyx. Suddenly, torrents of water burst from under her as Demyx hit a fast riff on his instrument and rode the waves over Aqua. The blue haired girl was knocked back, sputtering and spitting water and sand out of her mouth. Demyx landed on the side of the ruins and his fingers strummed more chords, Demyx cackling, "Like that?" and multiple water balls formed above his head before propelling themselves at Aqua. Aqua summoned her barrier and deflected them. Lowering her barrier, she thrust her arm up and streaks of lightning shot down striking Demyx. The sitar player yelped, "Yow!" before stumbling back. Aqua charged over, keyblade pulled back but Demyx swung his sitar out, deflecting her attack and allowing him to jump over her. Aqua growled in frustration and swung her keyblade. Instantly, all the water puddles around the ruins froze over and glaciers erupted from them. Demyx's wave froze as he was halfway across the ruins and exploded. He fell screaming in fear and pain as the shards lanced into him.

He hit the sand, bouncing a little. Aqua charged over to him, swinging her keyblade and striking him hard across the chest. She landed a three hit combo before jumping back and charging into him with a powerful spinning slash. Demyx yelped again, "Yow!" He flew back, stumbling across the sand and clutching his chest with his free hand while blood dripped down his jaw. He wiped the blood away with the back of his glove and glared at Aqua. Demyx, "Alright. Now you've gone and ticked me off!" Aqua felt a stab of fear. Gone was the playfulness in his voice and it was replaced by a flat, seriousness. He strummed his sitar fast and furiously, causing three geysers to erupt around himself and knock Aqua back and for the frozen puddles to shatter, more Water Clones charging at Aqua. Only this time there was at least twice as many as before! Aqua blocked their charge and swung her keyblade widely at them, hacking a couple in two and causing them to splash onto the sand, which was quickly starting to become mud. Aqua tripped as her feet started to sink a little and wildly swung her keyblade out, cutting a few more clones down but also allowing the others to charge at her, slamming into her. Aqua tried to regain her footing but the Clones overwhelmed her, slamming onto her and crowding over her, blocking her from sight and muffling her cries of pain. Demyx sneered and strummed more chords on his sitar. Demyx, "Don't like the beat?" He mocked before hitting a fast riff. "Let's see you dance to this!"

All the Water Clones around Aqua exploded and the poor girl screamed in pain. Demyx smirked as the water rained down, briefly obscuring his view of her. No one could stay conscious after a hit like that, he told himself. "Time to get her and get out," He muttered to himself. He started walking over to her, sighing in relief as the cold water chilled his burning skin. He approached the large crater of mud where Aqua was and reached out to grab her-

The falling water suddenly _moved_ towards Demyx and combined into multiple orbs of water that slammed into him, knocking him back with a yelp of shock. Demyx, "What the-"

The falling water slammed into Demyx and gathered around Aqua, forming a huge sphere around her. Demyx's eyes widened in shock. Aqua smirked and said, "Dance for me."

Spheres of water shot off of Aqua's protective sphere and slammed into Demyx. The sitar player stumbled back, barely holding onto his instrument as he coughed and sputtered. "No fair!" He yelled as more water balls the size of bowling balls slammed into him. "Nobody said you could control water!" Aqua rolled her eyes and smirked. "My name means 'water' you idiot."

Demyx could only cough and choke as more water slammed into him, knocking him back and a few slammed into him so hard he was briefly propelled into the air. Aqua took her chance and thrust her keyblade out. All the water in the area surged and slammed into Demyx with the force of a tidal wave. The whining sitar player screamed in agony as he was propelled all the way across the ruins and came to a stop when he slammed into one of the sinking buildings, only for it to collapse and for Demyx to keep flying all the way into an eroded wall. Demyx hit the wall so hard large stones dislodged, falling into the sand below. Demyx's hands went limp and his sitar fell into the sand, disintegrating into water right as Demyx's eyes closed and he fell face first into the muddy sand below, unconscious. Aqua watched him for a moment, panting slightly, water and sweat dripping down her locks and onto her face. When she was sure he was really unconscious, she allowed herself a sigh of relief and lowered her keyblade, wiping her brow again. "Better ways to cool off but I'll take it," Aqua begrudgingly muttered.

Turning away from Demyx's fallen form, Aqua raced over to where Jasmine, Aladdin and Abu were still trapped. As she approached, Aqua indicated for Jasmine to step back. As soon as the princess had backed up, Aqua raised her keyblade and flipped it in her grip, holding it backwards. Tightening her hold and summoning all her strength, Aqua slammed the tip onto the barrier, piercing it. As soon as the cracks appeared, they spread across the entire barrier and exploded into harmless magical shards that vanished in an instant. Aqua walked over to Jasmine and Aladdin and asked, "You ok?"

Jasmine nodded and said, "I'm fine, but Aladdin…" She indicated the injured man lying down against the wall and Aqua could see several dark bruises and even a few smudges of blood. Abu held onto Aladdin's vest and looked up at Aqua, squeaking in worry. Aqua held up her keyblade and said, "Step back." Jasmine picked up Abu and did as told. Aqua closed her eyes and focused her magic through her keyblade. A green aura covered Aladdin for a split second and his injuries faded away. He groaned, shifting his arm to raise his hand over his forehead, eyes squinted shut. Aladdin, "Ow…What hit me?"

Aqua smiled and replied, "I'd guess a really big Heartless." Aladdin looked up at her in confusion before muttering, "You're that girl…I found in the desert." He noticed she was holding a weapon and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. "A…keyblade? Like Sora?"

Aqua blinked. Aqua, "Sora? Who's Sora?" Aladdin rose up, stumbling slightly but Aqua and Jasmine caught him, helping him up. Jasmine looked at Aqua and said, "We'll explain back at the palace." Aqua nodded, turning her head slightly to look away from the two. Jasmine frowned in concern and as they all stepped out from under the arch she asked, "Aqua? What's wrong?"

Aqua sighed and dispelled her keyblade, rubbing the back of her head with her now free hand. Aqua looked at Aladdin and Jasmine and said, "I'm sorry for all this. It's my fault."

Aladdin blinked and looked at Aqua in confusion. Aladdin, "How so?" Aqua sighed and looked away in shame. Aqua, "If I hadn't come here, you wouldn't have been attacked Aladdin. The reason that Heartless went after you was because of me."

As Aqua finished saying that, she could already feel Aladdin and Jasmine's anger. But what Aladdin said next caught her completely off guard. Aladdin, "Maybe. But if you hadn't been here, something tells me that me and Jasmine would be in serious trouble right now."

Aqua looked at the two in shock, stuttering, "W-what?" Jasmine smiled kindly at Aqua while Abu hopped onto Aladdin's shoulder. Jasmine, "Aqua, even if what you said was true, I and Aladdin still owe you our thanks. We would be in danger if you weren't here right now."

Aqua smiled, her cheeks heating up a little. Aqua, "You…really think that?" They both nodded, still smiling. Jasmine stepped towards her and said, "Now let's head back to the palace and we'll-Oh!"

Jasmine gasped, her whole body giving off a flash of light. Aqua and Aladdin gasped, Aladdin crying in surprise, "Jasmine?"

Aqua stepped forward but gasped when a similar light flashed from her star charm and then a circle of light appeared around Jasmine, whose eyes closed as she began to glow with pure white light. There was a bright flash and Aqua found her eyes widening again as the Star Fragment appeared between herself and Jasmine. The Fragment had a circle of light around itself before there was another great flash from itself and Jasmine.

Abu screeched and scampered inside Aladdin's vest while Aladdin shielded his eyes and grunted. As the light faded, Aladdin managed to open his eyes and he gasped. Jasmine lay in the sand, eyes closed.

And Aqua was gone.

Aladdin stepped over and picked up Jasmine easily, cradling her against his chest while he surveyed the ruins for any sign of Aqua. Abu peeked out from inside his vest and squeaked curiously. Aladdin shook his head in a lost. Aladdin, "I really don't know Abu." He looked at Jasmine and said, "Come on. There's nothing we can for her and we shouldn't stay out in this heat." He looked around the ruins one last time before turning and heading for the exit pass.

Unknown to him, water green eyes had watched the entire spectacle from afar as Demyx hid behind a sunken building. He had the same look of awe as Aladdin had. He bowed his head and whispered, "So that's how she did it…" He grinned and faced the wall, raising his hand. A Corridor of Darkness appeared and Demyx ran through. He may not have captured her, but he still had something to bargain with in case the Superior or Saix got on his case. The Corridor faded and the ruins lay empty once more.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Day 308: Wind's Drifting Memories.

_This place was intimidating._

_Ven walked around a huge open lot outside of a massive coliseum entrance. It had two huge statues of warriors on either side of its doors, large pillars supporting the roof which had the image if two fighters struggling on it. Ven approached closer, wondering what lied beyond the gates._

_As he was abut to reach the doors, he heard steps behind him and turned –_static crackled, obscuring the view of what was behind him, but there was a brief flash of blue skin and red eyes-_ Ven gasped and tensed, ready to summon his keyblade-_

"_Have no fear!" Suddenly, a blue and black blur lunged into the air and came slamming down in the center of the creatures. The blur swung out a steel blade and they all exploded into black dust. Ven stared in shock as the person was revealed to be a teenager no older then himself wearing blue armor on his torso and had a hair of spiky black locks. He grinned at Ven, balancing his long sword on his shoulder._

"_Hero-in-training Zack is on the job!"_

_

* * *

_

Static crackled, the image fading away. It was quickly replaced by another-

* * *

_The disgruntled satyr sighed in aggravation at the sight of Zack squabbling with Hercules. Ven watched the exchange, his head moving back and forth between the two every few seconds._

"_He already has a trainee!" "I need to be a hero and he trains hero! So get out of my way!" "I'm already more of a hero then you'll ever-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_Phil cried over the two. Phil, "Look, I can only have one like Herc said." He hopped on top of a stone rock to look right into the squabbling teens faces. "So here's what I'll do. I'll hold a contest to see who's the strongest. Who ever wins this contest will become my new trainee."_

_Hercules's face fell while Zack's broke out in an excited grin and he pumped his fist in the air. Hercules looked at Phil, saying, "But Phil that's not-"_

_Zack interrupted by exclaiming, "Alright! I'll totally win!" He pulled Ven in a headlock, still grinning while Ven went, "Urk!" and said, "And my new friend will totally help me train! Right?"_

_Ven chuckled nervously. "Uh, hehehe, sure?"_

_Phil sighed, shaking his head. Phil headed for the coliseum itself, saying to the three teens, "You all can practice in here. That way you don't break anything important."_

_Hercules followed after while Zack dragged Ven with him-_

_

* * *

_

The image faded out in a burst of mosaic sparks-

* * *

_Zack and Hercules stood in the center of the battle ground, a large field of square tiles and stone. Hercules was still wearing his white toga and sandals, looking ready._

_Zack stood still in his blue armor but now wore a weird metal helmet. He held his long sword in his right hand, swinging the blade from left to right and then spinning it, balancing it on his shoulder. The two warriors glared at each other, tense and ready._

_Phil and Ven stood on the sidelines, Ven looking nervously between the two fighters while Phil watched them both dispassionately. Then he thrust his little arm into the air and shouted, "BEGIN!"_

_Both warriors charged, Hercules throwing a mighty punch that Zack blocked with the back of his blade-_(Static crackled, blocking out some of the images, though more sword swings and punches could be heard-)

_The battle had been fast and fierce, both fighters now had several cuts and bruises on their exposed arms and legs and in Hercules's case his torso. Ven watched the battle, not knowing who to cheer for while Phil switched back and forth between who he cheered for depending on who held the advantage longest. Zack raised his blade while Hercules clenched his fists. The two charged again-_

"_HELP! Athens is under attack by monsters!"_

_That caused Zack and Hercules to stop halfway, stumbling and then righting themselves. Everyone looked at the person who shouted, seeing it to be a citizen of the city below and he was covered in blood and scars, his toga torn and barely hanging on._

_Ven gasped and scowled. Ven, "The Un-_ (Crackle)_-sed!" Without another word, he charged past the doors, heading through the lobby and then through the coliseum gates. Before he knew it, Hercules was following after him. Hercules grinned at a surprised Ven. Hercules, "Thought you could use some help from a real hero-in-training."_

_Ven returned the grin and the two-_

_

* * *

_

Static crackled, obscuring the images though there were flashes of a battle. The static cleared as-

* * *

_Ven and Hercules watched the last of the creatures fade away into dust. Ven let out the breath he had been holding; dismissing his keyblade while Hercules wiped his brow clean of sweat. The two exchanged grins before Ven looked surprised. Hercules turned and saw Zack running, helmet on and his sword out. However, when Zack saw all the Un-(_Static)_ were gone, he slowed, sword lowering and his shoulders slumping. Zack, "Drat…Too late to help."_

_Ven smiled and walked over. Ven, "You still came."_

_Phil's voice called from afar. "A second too late though Zacky boy."_

_The three teens all turned to watch the satyr approach, looking around and nodding in approval when he saw how little damage there was to the city. Phil looked up at Zack and said, "A true hero wouldn't have hesitated, even for a second. Sorry kid, but Herc's still my trainee. You failed."_

_Both Ven and Hercules looked at Zack sadly. The teen took off his helmet, his face sad and his eyes had lost there bright glow. Then, smiled cheerfully. Zack, "Ah well. Just means I gotta try harder!"_

_Hercules and Phil smiled while Ven looked confused. Phil, "Now I like that attitude! Tell you what champ, you can hang around the coliseum for a few days before the tournament and train if you like!"_

_Zack's smile got even wider. Zack, "Awesome!" He pumped his fist in the air, his grin widening. Ven scratched his head. Ven, "Zack, I don't get it. You lost. Why are so happy?" Zack shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Zack, "Just means I have to get stronger."_

_He struck a pose, hands on his hips and his jaw held high. Zack, "I will become a hero!"_

_Ven fought the urge to laugh, shaking his head-_

_

* * *

_

The images faded in a burst of mosaic static, but there was a brief image of an armored person riding something and heading for-

* * *

_Ven slowly circled the forest, head craned up to gaze at the tall trees with thick leaves nearly perfectly blocking the sky above. He had landed on this large island and had already gotten lost! Ven stopped circling, his right hand scratching the back of his spiky head._

"_Ok, what next- YAH!"_

_A yellow blur with sparks trailing behind it suddenly slammed into his face. Ven stumbled, falling on his backside and frantically swiping at the flying yellow blur. "Quit it! Hey!"_

_The glow floated a few feet away from him and Ven felt his eyes widen in shock._

_It was a little person! A little woman wearing a green dress that could have been made out of leaves. Strangest of all, beside the yellow glow was the fact she had wings! Little almost see through wings!_

_Ven stared in awe, the little woman meeting his shocked gaze with a look of disdain._

_And then, Ven said, "Are you some kind of bug?"_

_The little woman's cheeks flared red in rage and she shot over, nailing her tiny leg right between his eyes. Ven watched the world spin and he fell over-_

_

* * *

_

The image sparkled out, but there could be briefly seen shifting forms. Finally, the static cleared up and-

* * *

_Ven glared at the tall lanky man in the fancy red clothes and hat, the ugly hooked nose guy twiddling his greasy mustache. Peter floated along side Ven, though his look was more of annoyance then anger._

_Peter, "Release Tink and give it back hooky! Save yourself the embarrassment of having your hide beaten again." Hook cackled and unsheathed his thin rapier, assuming a fencers stance. Hook, "Like I'll be giving up me haul to the likes of you Peter Pan!"_

_Ven thrust his arm out, his keyblade appearing as Peter withdrew a small dagger. Ven looked at Peter and said casually, "I don't like him."_

_Peter was about to respond when Hook suddenly froze, eyes widening in terror. Peter looked over the side of the ship and grinned. Poking its head out of the saltwater was a large crocodile. And he looked hungry, his belly ticking away-_

The image faded away, but one could make out through the static the captain in red being chased away by the crocodile but this image faded quickly-

_There were cheers all around as Peter floated back into the tree home, Tinker Bell flying right beside him. Peter did a flip in the air, Tinker Bell following after, leaving a trail of golden sparks. The two boys in animal pajamas jumped and cheered at the spectacle._

_Ven watched in wonder at the graceful flight of the boy in green. He then looked at the star shaped object in his hand. Ven, "Better get this back to the king- (_Static crackled and there was a brief image of a diminutive mouse in black, holding a star shaped like a sword and key)_._

_The two boys in pajamas looked disappointed and the one dressed like a fox said, "But you can't leave yet! We haven't shown you our treasure!"_

_Ven smiled and said, "Sorry. But I have to go."_

_Immediately everyone's face fell, even Peter's. Ven stared at the sad faces and sighed. Then, his eyes widened and he smiled. Ven, "But here," He reached into his pack and pulled out a short wooden sword, shaped to resemble a key. The boys all looked at in awe. Ven handed it to Peter and said, "Keep that with your treasure and a part of me will always be here."_

_The boys all cheered and thrust their arms up in the air._

_Ven grinned and turned to-_

_

* * *

_

The images faded away in a burst of static and then the memories fizzled out entirely.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open.

Roxas lay on his back for several moments before rising up. He sat in his bed, hands in his lap. Roxas, "What is going on…"

These dreams were getting so weird. This time they had been about places he had been before, yet filled with people he had never seen. Who is Zack? And all those boys in Neverland?

Roxas growled in aggravation, kicking the sheets off himself and his bed, the cloth landing on the metal floor.

This is getting out of hand, he told himself.

_I've got to talk to Axel_, Roxas concluded.

Roxas walked outside of the Castle halls, dressed in his cloak and looking around. He was usually here in the morning, trying to put off going on missions as long as possible, Roxas remembered.

Roxas turned a corner, walking down the walkway and passing a Dusk. The white husk wobbled in the air, floating over and past Roxas without a glance from its nonexistent eyes. Roxas turned another corner and saw a familiar head of spiky red hair.

Roxas's face lit up in a smile and he called, "Axel!" The Flurry of Flames blinked and turned, watching Roxas practically sprint over. Axel looked down at Roxas and said. "What's up?'

Roxas responded, "I'm glad I caught you." He looked up at Axel pleadingly and started to say, "Axel, I've been having all these weird dreams lately and-"

"Hold that thought." Axel said, holding his hand out. Roxas blinked. "Huh?'

Axel went on, "Listen, the Superior called another meeting for me and some others. But you've got a mission today, so head over to the Grey Area."

With that Axel headed for the door back into the Castle halls. Roxas stared, mouth agape in shock. Roxa followed after him, saying, "But Axel-"

Axel turned, flashing that cocky smile. Axel, "Don't worry, we'll talk later. How about the usual spot? Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled sadly. Roxas, "Sure." With that, Axel turned and entered the Castle. Roxas stood alone for a while outside the Castle. And then, he turned and headed back for the Grey Area.

Roxas stepped into the Grey Area once again, noting that Saix and Xaldin were the only two in the room this morning. Saix stood in his usual spot right under Kingdom Hearts while Xaldin sat in a chair, arms crossed and his eyes closed in a meditative state. Roxas approached Saix, who tore his gaze away from Kingdom Hearts to look at Roxas with only slight disdain.

Saix, "For once he is on time." Roxas fought the urge to roll his eyes and said, "Axel told me I had a mission today?"

Saix nodded and said, "Same as last time: You will go to Neverland and you will look for Aqua. In the event you cannot locate her, resume your standard mission and gather hearts."

Roxas nodded and Saix extended his arm out, flicking his wrist and calling a Corridor of Darkness. Without another word from either of them, Roxas stepped into the Corridor and vanished, the swirling darkness melting into a puddle of shadows.

* * *

A second corridor appeared in the middle of a dense forest and as Roxas stepped out of it, he found his eyes squinting in what little light there was. The thick canopy of leaves above blocked almost all the sunlight. Roxas looked up at the trees and then looked around the forest itself. Roxas, "Ok, this is new."

Normally whenever he came to Neverland he was always on a series of rocky islands and he had to find that fairy so she would give him some of that sparkly dust and then he could fly. After that, maneuvering around this world became a hundred times easier.

So now he had to find the fairy.

Roxas started walking through the only clear path in the forest. After a few minutes of walking he entered an area that was cleared out and more sunlight poured down. Roxas's squinted from the sudden intense light before adjusting. He looked around and saw the ocean to the right, confirming he was on an island.

Roxas nodded and muttered, "Alright, so where's that fairy?"

As if answering his call he heard a crinkling sound. Roxas turned and saw a flash of sparkling yellow shoot past him, hiding behind his back, clutching his hood and quivering in fear. Roxas looked at the little fairy and then in the direction where she came from.

Several winged Heartless flew over, each identical. All the Heartless wore skull armor on their shoulders and large golden wristbands, white sashes around their waists and striped caps atop their heads. Their skin was deep blue and their beady eyes were yellow. The Heartless spotted Roxas and flexed their arms, revealing impressive muscles. Roxas casually swung his arm out, summoning his Kingdom Key in a flash of light. Roxas looked at the little fairy and said, "Stay here, this won't take long."

All the Air Pirate Heartless charged, fists drawn back to pound Roxas down. Roxas shot out under them, swinging his keyblade once in a powerful slash. Instantly, all the Air Pirates exploded in a shower of black smoke and pink hearts.

Roxas lowered his keyblade and said, "Nothing to it."

He waked back over to the floating fairy who had smile for him in gratitude. Roxas smiled back and said, "Hey. Been awhile."

The fairy nodded and floated around Roxas slowly, small specks of gold landing on his cloak. Roxas watched her slowly circle him until his whole body was showered in that golden dust. Roxas closed his eyes and concentrated. Instantly, he floated off the ground, hovering a few inches. Roxas opened his eyes and grinned. He smiled at the fairy who gave a little bow and started to fly away when Roxas called, "Hey wait!"

The little fairy stopped and looked back at Roxas curiously. She floated back over, hovering a few inches from his face. Roxas took a deep breath and decided what the heck and asked, "Have you by any chance seen a woman with blue hair?"

The fairy's eyes widened at that. Suddenly, she had an excited smile on her face and shot forward, grabbing one of Roxas's spiky locks and tugging. Roxas, "Ah! Hey, what's the big idea?" the fairy let go of his lock and floated back in front of his face. Roxas rubbed his aching scalp and watched the little fairy frantically point farther at the ocean, toward something beyond it. Roxas looked between the fairy and hen towards the ocean, then back at the fairy.

Roxas pointed at her and said, "You…want me to follow you?" The fairy nodded, smiling excitedly. Roxas felt his own excitement rise. Roxas, "You know where she is?" The fairy nodded and flew over the blue waters. Roxas instantly flew after her, twin trials of gold dust falling into the water below.

* * *

They flew for what was probably a good two hours before arriving to a familiar set of rocky islands. The largest one was shaped like a human skull. Roxas slowed his gliding as the fairy saw what was docked by the large skull island.

It was a large wooden ship, the hull painted red, its three masts each bearing three black flags with the white skull and crossbones that all pirate ships bore. Roxas recognized the ship, knowing it belonged to that weirdo in red. Roxas and the fairy flew by the ship and Roxas saw it was empty, the red guy and his little lackey were no where to be seen. The fairy led Roxas over to the one of the eye shaped holes on the islands rocky surface and pointed inside the cave. Roxas peeked inside, noting there were more raised rocks inside that could act as platforms and some holes in the walls that lead deeper into the island. Roxas could hear faint voices inside.

Roxas looked at the fairy and asked, "She's in there?"

The fairy nodded quickly and urgently pushed at his shoulder, trying to push him through the hole, only succeeding in ruffling his cloak a little.

"Easy!" Roxas said, moving through the hole and inside the skull cavern. The fairy followed him slowly, hovering a few inches behind Roxas as he landed on the rocky platform. Roxas took a moment to look around the cave, noting all the stalagmites that eerily resembled sharp, pointed teeth around the mouth shaped hole at the cove entrance.

Roxas the turned to look at the tunnel entrances, wondering which one to take. That question was answered for him when he heard an annoying laugh from the right tunnel. Roxas sprinted down that tunnel, the fairy following after him. As Roxas ran deeper into the tunnel, the voices were easier to hear and he could make out what they were saying.

"-finally found it Smee! That blasted Peter Pan hid it from me for years but I knew if we followed these maps, we would find it!"

"You were right cap'n. But are you sure this is the same treasure?'

"Of course I am you swine! I've dreamt of finding this treasure for years! And it's mine! All mine!"

"C-cap'n? The chest-!"

Suddenly, there were two high-pitched screams and a very loud 'CRACK!'. Seconds later the whole cove shook. Roxas paused briefly to look at the fairy. Roxas, "That can't be good." The fairy had an anxious look on her face, looking quickly from Roxas to the tunnels exit that was right ahead. She tugged at Roxas's sleeve again and Roxas resumed walking, though slowly and with greater caution. As he reached the tunnel exit, he peered into the new area, a large cave filled with water with a single solitary island if raised rock in the center. Roxas could see a hole in the center of the small island and a shovel and pickaxe lay right by it. Inside the hole was a large wooden box, like so many other boxes Roxas had found in this world. Roxas looked around for the owners of those voices and did a double take when he looked up at the ceiling. There were two holes in the ceiling shaped like flailing people. One was short and pudgy while the other was taller and lankier and where the left hand should have been there was a hook. Roxas stared at those holes for a moment before looking around the chamber.

He looked at the fairy who fretted her little hands. Roxas, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He was about to glide down there when the fairy grabbed his shoulder again. Roxas looked back her an asked, "What is it?" She frantically pointed at the box in the center of the small island. Roxas looked at it and then the fairy. He asked, "You want me to get the box?" Her face lit up in a smile and she nodded rapidly. Roxas gave the fairy a confused look but nodded nonetheless. With that, Roxas stepped over the edge and instantly he was floating over the cove, golden sparks falling off his body. Roxas looked around the chamber once again before gliding over to the island.

He landed on the hard rock, finding the ground to be pretty loose with soil. Roxas looked around again before walking over to the chest. When he was close enough, he crouched down and peered closely at it. Suddenly, Roxas gasped as a stabbing sensation spiked through his temple. He clutched his head and snapped his eyes shut. There was a brief image of those two boys in pajamas, that boy-Peter-in green and the fairy before the pain faded. Roxas opened his eyes slowly and shook his head.

Roxa, "What was-"

There was a terrifying roar and a bright flash of purple. Instantly, a huge dragon like Heartless covered in purple scales was in front of Roxas. The Heartless emblem on its chest gleamed and its small yellow eyes glared at Roxas. The Heartless shot forward, spinning rapidly and slamming into Roxas's chest. Roxas let out a 'Umph!' and was propelled backwards, slamming into the coves wet and hard stonewall. Roxas slid down but quickly glided back up. He swung his arm out, summoning his Kingdom Key.

Roxas, "Can't ever get in and get out. No, always has to be something big and ugly." The Phantomtail roared back a response before lunging at Roxas again. Roxas flew to the side and swung his keyblade, slamming the blade into its side. The Phantomtail spun, tail whipping out to hit Roxas but the teen ducked and slashed its underside this time. The Phantomtail snarled in annoyance and spun its whole body, forcing Roxas to float back and dodge. The Heartless charged at Roxas again and Roxas instinctively swung his keyblade out, nailing the dragon right between the eyes-

And it vanished in a bust of purple, reappearing behind Roxas and spinning, whipping its tail to strike Roxas on the back and side. Roxas spun down, slamming into the pool of water and discovering it wasn't very deep when he was barely in and slamming into the hard rock bottom. Roxas groaned more in aggravation then pain. He hated that little thing about Phantomtails. Hit them in the head and they teleported away. Usually only a few inches but just far enough to land a hit. Roxas rose up, water dripping down his spiky locks and rolled just as the Phantomtail shot down, its huge clawed feet tearing rocks and splashing water. The Heartless stumbled, off balance for a split second. Which was all Roxas needed to jump up and glide over to it, slamming his keyblade into its wings and torso. The Phantomtail was almost knocked over but with a mighty below it rose up into the air again, the beat of is wings picking up a huge gust and sending Roxas flying back, tumbling through the air. Roxas shook his head, fighting the sudden dizziness. When his head cleared he saw the Phantomtail was dive-bombing at him. Exclaiming shock, Roxas ducked and the Phantomtail slammed into a stonewall. The Heartless bounced back and fell back into the pool, on its back and stunned. Roxas shot down and slammed his keyblade repeatedly into its chest, not relenting. The Phantomtail screeched in pain and rage. It shook fiercely and spun again, knocking Roxas off itself and into the pool. Roxas rose up sputtering but before he could glide back up, the Phantomtail charged and spun again, sending Roxas flying and causing him to drop his keyblade into the shallow water. Roxas slammed into a wall and fell face first into the shallow water. He shot up, sputtering and spitting the saltwater and his own blood out of his mouth. He staggered up as the Phantomtail charged for him again, jaws wide open to take a bite out of his-

A yellow glow flashed and struck the Heartless's head, right between the eyes. Instantly, it vanished in a flash of purple and reappeared a few feet behind Roxas, its open mouth taking a bite out of the wall. The Phantomtail screeched as its fangs shattered and stumbled back. Roxas frantically looked around and spotted his keyblade. He sprinted over, rolling and grabbing his blades hilt before stopping and turning to glare at the Phantomtail as it wobbled on its feet. Roxas floated back up and shot forward, keyblade pulled back-

And with a mighty slash and spin, Roxas cut the Phantomtail in two, splitting it from the waist up.

The Heartless let out one last screech before bursting into black and purple smoke, a large pink heart rising out of the mist and floating through one of the two holes in the ceiling, and was gone into the blue sky. Roxas floated gently back up and onto the island, dismissing his keyblade. He wiped water and sweat out of his eyes and sighed. Roxas, "They just get meaner and meaner…" The teen heard a familiar twinkling sound and looked over as the fairy flew over to him, golden sparks trailing behind her. Roxas smiled at her as she reached a few inches away from his face. Roxas, "You really saved me back there."

The fairy blushed and the shot over to the chest. Roxas started to follow after her but stopped as something hit him. Roxas, "Wait, where's the woman with blue hair? You told me she was here."

The fairy's face fell and she looked away from Roxas's confused gaze, rubbing her arm.

Roxas was confused for another moment before he understood and his face fell. Roxas, "She's not here is she?" The fairy shook her head and looked away. Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his drying locks. Roxas kicked a small rock into the pool below, listening to it splash. With a sigh, he walked over to the hole and crouched down next to the chest. The fairy blinked in surprise. Roxas shrugged. Roxas, "May as well see what I just risked my life over."

Roxas saw there was lock on it and summoned his keyblade. Using only a fraction of his strength, he smashed the lock and dismissed his keyblade. The fairy frantically flew back and forth between Roxas's shoulders, peering over them and watching his hands undo the latch and then bouncing in excitement as Roxas opened the chest. When Roxas saw what was inside, his eyes widened and he stood up, stepping back. The fairy watched in confusion and concern. Roxas stared at the contents of the chest, his eyes wide. Roxas, "It wasn't a dream…"

Inside the chest was two items, both made out of wood. One end was a square shaped guard with a handle in the center. The second was a long shaft and at the end was a set of carved blade teeth…shaped like key teeth.

Roxas walked back over to the chest, crouching back down. Slowly, cautiously, he wrapped his hand around the hilt and held it up. He held it close to his face studying it. Then, he saw something carved on the guard. Squinting he peered closer at the carvings, rubbing some mold away from the guard to better see-

His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the hilt back into the box but managed to keep his grip. Regaining his composure, he looked back at the carving. Engraved on the guard of the hilt was a single word, no doubt a name:

Terra.

Roxas stared at the name, remembering Ven and Aqua saying it in his dreams several times and that masked guy had said it as well. Roxas looked away from the hilt and reached into the box, pulling out the shattered blade. He looked at the two pieces, remembering in his dream it had been whole. Who or what had broken it?

Roxas looked up at the fairy, who was silently watching him. Roxas, "Can I… can I take this back with me?" No sooner had he said that he wondered why he had. The fairy nodded, smiling gently. Then, she floated over to Roxas and gently stroked his face. Before he could blink, she turned and flew through one of the smashed holes, a trail of golden sparks briefly in the air before vanishing. The fairy was gone.

Roxas looked down at the broken toy, looking over the two pieces. Then, he stood up, placing the pieces into his backpack under his cloak. Time to RTC.

With that, Roxas turned and headed off, gliding through the silent cove, the only sound was water dripping off the stalagmites.

* * *

Roxas stepped through the Corridor and back into the Grey Area. Saix spared him a bored glance before saying, "Back already?" Roxas just nodded and headed for the exit. Saix watched him leave before resuming gazing up at Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas walked down the Castle halls, hardy noticing the passing Dusks and Samurais. When he got back to his room, Roxas bolted over to his dresser and pulled the top one out. He threw aside his socks and other clothes, leaving the drawer empty. Roxas pulled out the two pieces and placed them in the drawer, the hilt first and the wooden blade over it. He then closed the drawer, practically slamming it. As soon as it was closed, Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He stared at the drawer for another moment before heading back out into the hall. He was going to go to Twilight Town and talk with Axel-

Who was sprinting down the hall in the opposite direction Roxas was heading.

Roxas, "Axel what-" The red head interrupted. Axel, "Sorry Rox but the Superior called a meeting for all senior members." Axel walked right past him without another glance and Roxas called, "But what about-"

Axel whirled around, walking backwards and snapping, "Roxas I don't have time. Go with Xion or something."

With that the Flurry of Flames turned a corner and was gone.

Roxas stood alone in the hall, shoulders slumping. He sighed and headed back for his room, wondering what to do.

* * *

The stale air of Where Nothing Gathered was once again tense and filled with nervous energy. All of it radiating from Demyx's quivering form as the Superior glared down at him. Xigbar sat on his throne, sighing and shaking his head. Xigbar looked at Demyx and said, "I went on a limb for you Demyx. I vouched for you. And you come back empty handed? Really?"

Demyx opened is mouth and uttered, "Uh-"

Saix interrupted. "This is very serious Demyx. You failed your mission after the Superior placed so much faith in you. With faith comes trust and you have lost his. Trust isn't something that can be earned back so easily."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head and uttered, "Um-"

Xigbar interrupted again. "It was really simple too. Go in and convince her to return with you. Did it ever occur to you the reason I chose you to do it was because out of all of us, you probably have the best negotiations skills? _You_, have the best negotiation skills. But what did you do? You sicked a Heartless on her and then when that failed, you attacked her. Really slick."

Demyx nervously chuckled and said, "The thing is-"

Saix interrupted. "We have wasted an entire week on trying to capture this woman Demyx. Time is the one thing this Organization cannot waste. There must be consequences for your failings."

Xigbar's single eyes narrowed. "Severe consequences."

Demyx gulped and threw his hands out defensively. Demyx, "WAIT! Wait, just wait, a second ok? I didn't come back empty handed!"

Xigabr raised an eyebrow. Xigbar, "Really? They look empty from here."

Demyx shook his head frantically. Demyx, "No, I mean I've got information! Information just as valuable as her name!"

Saix rolled his eyes. Saix, "Axel barely got away with that ridiculous bargaining. What could you have that is more valuable then her name?"

Demyx grinned. "I know how she left Twilight Town and Agrabah."

That shut Xigbar and Saix up. Xigbar begrudgingly nodded. Xigbar, "Ok, that's actually probably more valuable then her name."

Saix however still looked unconvinced. Saix, "If it's true."

Demyx nodded quickly, head bobbing up and down. Demyx, "I swear it is! Ok, um, she had this thing, um; it was like, uh, what's that stuff again? It's hard but sticks to other stuff like it, and you can shape into other stuff, like ships or weapons?"

Xigbar blinked before realizing, "Oh you mean gummi blocks?"

Demyx snapped his fingers and nodded, grinning widely. Demyx, "Yes! It looked like a gummi block but it was shaped like a star!"

That made the Superior's eyes widen.

Saix growled in annoyance. Saix, "This is a complete-"

The Superior spoke over him. "Effective tomorrow, Demyx is on double mission duties. Since he complains so much about how we never send him on recon he will be performing recon on every world currently under our watch, listing every detail from building size to the mineral content in the water. Since Vexen's destruction the reports for each world have been lacking in detail. Surely Demyx, even you can write a simple detailed finding?"

Both Xigbar and Saix did a double take at the Superior while Demyx let out a sigh of relief before groaning lowly. Demyx, "Man…well, beats being turned into a Dusk."

With that, Demyx vanished in a burst of shadows.

Saix looked up at the Superior in confusion. Saix, "Sir, that information was completely useless and impossible to believe. It takes multiple gummi blocks to even create a working ship to leave a world. One piece cannot possible take someone off world."

The Superior however merely said, "Summon Luxord." Saix gave the Superior another confused glance before nodding and disappearing in a burst of darkness.

As soon as Saix was gone, Xigbar chuckled and reclined in his throne. Xigbar, "Well I guess that almost confirms that theory of yours. Well one part of it, not the other."

The Superior gripped the arms of his throne, a small smile on his lips. Superior, "Soon…"

Seconds later, shadows surged around Saix and Luxord's thrones. The Gambler of Fate was rapidly shuffling his cards, grinning in amusement. Luxord, "You summoned me?"

The Superior leaned in his throne, glancing down at Luxord. "You have the most missions for Wonderland, correct?"

Luxord nodded, shuffling his cards up his right sleeve and down his left. Luxord, "What a world. It's a place of half-truths and false lies, so much so its own inhabitants are unsure of what is reality and what isn't. A mad little place, where if one wanders around for even a little while, they will be lost in a maze, never knowing the world is the maze."

He held up a hand of cards, the back facing the other three Nobodies. Luxord, "The inhabitants don't lay down their hand because even they're unsure of the rules of the game that is their world. But I'm starting to learn the rules. And I find that world oh so fun to visit, each time."

Xigbar looked between Luxord and the Superior before asking bewilderedly, "What is he talking about?" Everyone ignored him.

The Superior went on. "Would you like to hear an offer I have for you?"

Luxord flashed a smirk, twirling his cards so the three could see them.

Aces and Eights of spades.

The dead man's hand.

* * *

Hello everyone, it's me, . Little tired, so forgive me if I sound dull.

Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved or watched. You guys rock and are the motivation I need to write.

So, now it's on to my favorite thing ever: Review Responses:

NinjaSheik: 1: Trying to update at least once a weak. 2: Please point those out it will drive me insane. Correction: Insane-r.

AquaStormXIV: 1: Oh my bad, now i understand. As the story progresses Xemmy will get more focus. right now I'm trying to keep him in the dark about his motives. I haven't met anyone who deosn't hate the Leechgrave. And don't get me started on Ruler of the Sky. I almost threw my DSi into a wall over that thing. 2: That was Xigbar's idea. then Deymx went and did his screwup thing. what is Xemnas's theory? read carefully... 3: Poor Demdem. Not only was he beat by his own element but by a woman named after his own element. One of my favorites is going next...

BloodyAphrodite: 1: ARGH! I wanna write them meeting so badly! Quit making me want to write! no wait, keep making me wanna write! 2: Xigbar is so much fun to write. Xemnas is waiting for the right moment...or whenever he finds the right cologne-(Chokehold by Xemnas) ACK!

Yue Twili: 1: holy shat indeed. Thanks for pointing that out, I went and fixed it.

Karma's Slave: 1:Thank you. 2: I just sit down, put on a song and type away. Xigbar's got plans...Xemnas isn't the only one interseted in Aqua.

DragonsclawX: 1: O/O Darling?

Flightfoot: 1: Ah, sweet revenge. 2: yeah, he hides behind something and has it atatck right away. 3: Yeah.

Sovereign Beta: 1: Why indeed? 2: Xemmy does have a wittle cwush- (chokehold by Xemnas) ACK!

iceandfire66: 1: All shall be revealed...in a while. 2: Read carefully...

Riku Umazaki: 1: Yeah. 2: yeah pretty much. 3: Plot bunny, let's leave it at that.

Trey Cooper: 1: WTF MAN! Lingering Vengeance was my baby! and don't spoil the sequel man, i wanted to keep that under wraps.

Crimson Darkenss 0013: 1: In order: I like Aqua more than Sora, bcuz Sora got stupid in KH2. and yeah, she is epic. EVERYBODY QUIT MAKING ME WANT TO WRITE AQUA AND XEMNAS'S ITERACTION! I'll answer that in a moment. i'll take a look, but don't expect a review.(Takes the cookie.)2:Cutscenes are the only reasons I play video games. Oh and boss fights. 3: You just jinxed her. It's only going to get worse.

Vampire Countess: 1: thank you! she may or may not, we'll have to see. 2: Just read! As long as you read, i'm happy! A review is simply a bonus.

Taeniaea: 1: So i've been told.

(Blank): 1: Uh-uh.

Mr. Kurosaki09: What about teh prologue? I pride myself on those.

Side Notes: Ok, everyone some things: 1:please help me with my spelling mistakeas and kindly point any out you see. 2: About the whole 'Riku and Aqua have met' thing, don't worry, that will come up, just not rigth now. That's all. see you next update.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Day 309: Luck of the Cards.

She was falling…

Falling down a tunnel, her blue eyes watching a hole of light from above slowly shrink to half its size, then a fourth until it was just a pinprick…

And then vanished entirely.

Aqua blinked as her falling body seemed to slow. The dark tunnel was suddenly becoming brighter and she could make out brick walls on all sides of her, smooth and circular, like the walls of a well. Aqua looked around, eyes widening as she noticed there seemed to be furniture and-

There was ticking all around her, interrupted by the occasional burst of jingling alarms.

Clocks, Aqua though in wonder.

The walls were filled with furniture and clocks. Aqua's descent down the tunnel slowed even more as she began to approach the floor below. Her feet touched the floor and her descent was completed. Aqua looked up towards the tunnel above and could still see all the clocks and furniture embedded in the wall but could no longer hear the clocks.

"That was…odd." Aqua was completely lost about what words to use and this was all she could say to sum up her feelings. Aqua reached into her pocket and pulled out the Star Fragment. "Where have you taken me now?" The shining gem like surface of the fragment offered no clue to the nature of this new world.

She placed the fragment back in her pocket and decided to take in her new surroundings. And what sights they were. The brick walls were lined with multiple pictures of flowers, carrots and rabbits. But the water maiden hardly gave those a second glance as she looked down at the floor. Embedded in the brown and tan checkered floor pattern were the images of furniture, specifically some flowers, a lamp and a couch. Aqua walked over the couch and looked down the hallway. On the halls entrance sides were red curtains pulled back to reveal the walls of the hall were lined with pink wallpaper lined with little red diamonds.

Aqua slowly walked down the hall, noting the candles lined on the wall and a table embedded in the flooring. Aqua turned as she passed the flat table and saw a white door. Aqua walked up to it while muttering, "Let's see what's behind door number one." She pulled the golden knob and the door swung open…revealing a smaller black door.

Aqua blinked, her hand still clutching the white doors knob. "Ok," she breathed. "This is…odder. Door two then." Aqua reached and grabbed the silver handle of the black door and pulled it open. And revealed a third door, this one also smaller then the black and white ones. Aqua found her wonder and confusion fading into annoyance. With a growl, she yanked this one open and was pleased to finally see a doorway, even though it was pitch black and she couldn't see what was beyond the door-er, doors.

Aqua gave the bizarre hallway one last glance before taking a deep breath and walking through the doorway.

The keyblade mistress found herself surrounded by darkness and there was a strange sense of vertigo for a split second-

And then the light returned, causing Aqua to blink several times, her arm rubbing tears away. Aqua, "Ah! What is-"

She lowered her arm and looked around. It was a slight improvement over that weird hall but not by much. The floor had a similar checkered pattern only instead of brown and tan it was pink and…darker pink. Not red, but not any other color really. Aqua looked to her right, spotting a large stone and brick chimney with a small brick stone attached to it. Aqua walked over to it and crouched, looking into the chimney itself. There weren't any ashes or old remnants of kindling, so nobody had used this in quite a while. Standing back up, Aqua turned and looked over to the left side of the room. There was a small shelf that seemed to rise out of the floor, a few books resting atop it and one just laying against it on the floor, scant inches away from two orange armchairs. Aqua continued to move her gaze along, spotting a grandfather clock with…rabbit ears, she saw with a mental groan.

Whoever designed the theme of this place seemed to like rabbits. Aqua turned her gaze away from the rabbit clock and saw a small green bed with a simple set of white sheets. Aqua turned and faced the last part of the room. She frowned at the sight of a set of pink bricks. She looked down…

And her jaw dropped.

At the very bottom of the pink bricks was a very small door, no larger then her head! It was made of wood and had a large golden knob. Aqua walked over, crouching down to better see the door. "How in all the worlds is anyone supposed fit through there? It's way to small." Aqua continued to peer at the door. Then something odd happened. The knob seemed to shift on its own and for a moment Aqua thought the door was about to open and she might meet an inhabitant of this world-

"It's not that I'm too small, you're simply too large."

Aqua let out a screech of fright, jumping back and falling on her backside, hands and feet scrambling away from the door. Aqua couldn't tear her eyes away from it though; her blue orbs the size of plates. The golden knob had grown a pair of eyes and a mouth! And it had SPOKEN to her!

Aqua wiped her suddenly sweaty brow as the doorknob yawned. It gave her a tired glare. "Must you be so loud?"

Aqua pointed at the talking doorknob and stuttered, "Y-you t-t-talked?"

It cocked an eye at her. "As do you but you don't see me making a spectacle of it." The knob yawned again, its small mouth stretching wide open. "Uh, all you strangers coming around as of late. First those odd ones in black and now a woman with blue hair who acts like she's never seen a talking door before." Aqua snapped out of her shock at the mention of the color black.

She crawled closer to the knob, whose eyes were dropping a little but staying open to watch her approach. Aqua, "Strangers in black? You've seen them?"

The knob rolled its eyes. "Yes I have, several times and each and every time all they do is stir up a racket! Fighting with those strange shadows and making me lose sleep!" Aqua's eyes narrowed and she bowed her head slightly. Then, she raised her head, face set in a curious but determined expression. Aqua, "How can I go farther ahead? You're way to small for me to just walk through."

The doorknob rolled its eyes again before yawning once more. "Take the potion." Aqua frowned. "What potion?" She asked. The doorknob made an aggravated sound. "The one on the table." It snapped. Aqua still looked confused. She started to ask, "What tab-" when there was a loud sound behind her and a rush of air and the tell-tell tingle of magic.

Aqua looked over her shoulder and did a double take. Directly in the center of the room was a small white table and chair and on top of it were two bottles, one red, and the other blue. Aqua blinked, looking between the doorknob and the table. She shook her head, blinking again in wonder. Aqua, "Ok. This all totally normal. Talking doors and spontaneously appearing furniture. I've seen weirder."

And the truth was she had. And she had taken it all in stride, since the oddities of those worlds were simply part of its nature and even then, still rare. But the water maiden had never encountered a world quite like this and such strange events in short order. She stood and walked over to the table, looking down at the two potion bottles. She picked up the blue one first, holding it close as her blue eyes studied the bottle's surface, but she could find no words or identifying marks of any kind to indicate what would happen if she drank it.

Placing it back down, she picked up the red one. This one did have words on it: 'Drink me.' Aqua frowned at this, never one to just drink or eat anything strange looking. Aqua was about to put it back down when she noticed the bottom of the red label was curled up slightly and she could just make out the edges of more words. Aqua peeled the bottom of he label down. And her blue eyes twinkled in amusement. The words now read: 'Drink me, please?'

Aqua gazed around the room again before sighing and shrugging, deciding to go with the flow of this world. "It asked nicely."

With that, she unscrewed the potion cap and took a swig. Almost instantly, she wanted to spit the stuff out it tasted so horrible, but she forced herself to swallow the contents. Coughing and almost retching, she placed the potion bottle back down, her eyes narrowed in disgust and her face scrunched up like she had eaten something sour. She wished it had been something sour compared to that stuff. It tasted absolutely terrible!

Coughing, Aqua frantically wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand, hoping she could scrub the awful taste away. Gradually and to her relief, the awful tasting stuff began to fade away. Aqua coughed a few more times but by then the taste had faded entirely. She looked down at the potion bottles and then the door, which was still glaring at her no doubt because of all the coughing she had made. Aqua, "Ok, I drank that nasty stuff. What-"

She stopped mid sentence.

There was a…tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, it began to spread through her whole body, traveling down her legs to the tips of her toes and up the lengths of her chest and then down her arms to the ends of her fingers. Aqua could feel and sense a rise in magic, around and inside her but it was an unfamiliar magic, not her own.

Aqua only had time for one last blink of shock and wonder when the magic surged and she was instantly surrounded by a cloud of white smoke. She coughed, hands waving out to sift the smoke aside. The weird tingling magic was no longer inside her but all around her, manifesting as this cloud of smoke.

"H-hey! (Cough, cough) what gives?" The water maiden called through the smoke to the door. The living knob didn't respond and Aqua was about to say something again but the smoke started to fade away. Aqua stepped through the fading smoke-

Her jaw was starting to ache from all the shocked dropping.

Aqua looked around, spinning in place. The entire room was HUGE! She had shrunk down in size; she was smaller then one of those books on the shelf! Aqua ran a hand through her locks, her face pale and her breathing quick and panicky. "I've had way to many surprises for one day…"

With a sigh and shake of her head, Aqua took a single step towards the door-

And the air between her and the door rippled, darkness gathering. Three emerald and blue colored bell like Heartless appeared, their small yellow eyes looking at not with the usual hunger of the Heartless but almost curiosity. Under them, shadows rose, forming into the insect like bodies of the Shadow Heartless. Aqua gave the door another glance. "Shadows…right." She muttered. She swung her arm out, her keyblade appearing in a flash of light. She looked at the Heartless, the hovering ones swaying back and forth while the Shadows antennas twitched in time with their heads. Aqua crouched, keyblade held out slightly and she tensed.

As one, all the Heartless charged, lunging at her chest-

Aqua shot through them, spinning and slashing, her keyblade covered in an aura of light. Aqua slid to a stop in front of the door while the Heartless had frozen on the spot. Aqua stood calmly, lowering her keyblade. The Heartless behind her exploded into showers of black mist, pink hearts flying into the air. With a twirl of her blade, the keyblade vanished in a flash of light. Aqua allowed herself a small smile before walking up to the living door, noting she was now the perfect size to go through it. "Ok, I'm the right size now," she said and looked at the knob. "Can I…go ahead?" Aqua's eyes widened before narrowing in an annoyed glare.

It was asleep!

The doors eyes were closed and it snored loudly, a little bubble growing and shrinking with every intake of breath and exhales of a snore. Aqua growled lowly and then smirked deviously. She slowly raised her hand, smiling playfully. She waited a moment and then the doorknob took in a deep inhale of breath, his bubble growing very big and-

'POP!'

The doorknob's eyes shot open and it made a grunting sound and snorted. Aqua gingerly wiped the small dot of snot on her finger on her skirt, cringing in disgust. The doorknob shot her an angry glare. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

Aqua put her hands on her hips and shot back, "Can't you see I need to move forward? And you're blocking the only way. So open up!"

The doorknob yawned and smacked its lips. "I'm not the only way," it mumbled. "You just haven't been looking hard enough…zzzzz…" With that it fell back asleep, snoring away. Aqua gave the sleeping knob a confused and slightly annoyed look. Aqua, "Looked hard enough? Where else can I-"

There was another telltale tingle of magic. But this one was different, not like the magic she had felt when the table appeared or when she shrunk. This felt foreign-

Before she could give it more thought, the green bed to her left shook and shuddered. Slowly, it pulled _into_ the wall, sinking into it seamlessly like the furniture in the hall outside. And where the bed had been was now a large open pass. Aqua quickly looked between the snoring doorknob and the revealed passage. She shrugged. "Well, it was right. I didn't look hard enough." With that, Aqua walked over to the passage and through it, disappearing into its darkness.

Behind her, atop the white table and leaning on the blue potion bottle, a black cloaked figure watched her, the hood of his cloak hiding his face and the only sound coming from him was the sound of rapidly shuffling cards, flying from his right hand to his left.

* * *

Aqua found herself in a large garden. Like before when she passed through the doorway in the hall and into that bizarre room the maiden had found herself surrounded by darkness and this darkness gradually faded into light. But this time it was slower and the light was not as bright. When Aqua could finally see again she found herself in a garden.

Or what she thought was a garden. In truth the only plants were large green bushes, perfectly cut to resembles walls and even heart shaped arches on both right and left sides of the room, two passages leading to parts unknown. At the far end of the area here was another arch and passage. Three choices, Aqua thought and took a few steps, slowly arriving in the center of the garden.

As she stood there, Aqua slowly turned in place, her blue eyes studying this new wonder. There were roses bushes on the four corners of the walls, though the left were red and the ones of the white were white. Aqua supposed that wasn't too odd, a gardener could have more then the same plant and many different colored flowers, as he or she wanted. Then there was something wrong with the scenery beyond the bush walls. It looked…flat. For a brief moment, Aqua thought if she were to walk up and try to reach over the bushes, she would actually be able to touch the view beyond them. To Aqua, it looked like walls that had merely been painted to look like regular sky, clouds and more bushes beyond it.

Aqua continued to stare at the strange view before she quickly turned her head. There was a sound. Like…armor clanking? Suddenly it was all around her, echoing from the three passages around her. Aqua tensed, crouching slightly, arm held out in case her keyblade was needed.

The sound grew louder and closer still and Aqua was convinced it was some kind of armored brigade, maybe a group of knights or soldiers-

The sound was all around her as the ones making it poured in from all three passages, surrounding Aqua in short order. Aqua simply stared at the soldiers in dumbfounded shock. And just when things started to look normal around here, she thought. _The soldiers were cards._

They were indeed cards, cards the size of full-grown men. They had heads right over their symbols and little arms and feet on their four corners. Aqua noted coolly that the black cards carried axes and the red cards carried spears. Aqua calmly counted how many of these 'Card Soldiers' had her surrounded; amusingly realizing they were numbered like regular cards, from two to ten not including the aces. Finally, Aqua counted twenty Card Soldiers around her and the cards were only Hearts and Spades.

Very hesitantly, Aqua raised her hand and gave a small nervous wave and smile. "Uh, hello?"

Instantly she had ten spears and axes aimed at her neck.

_So much for friendly negotiations,_ Aqua thought and frowned in annoyance. The two Aces, of Spades and Hearts, quickly looked at each other and whispered rather loudly, "She has blue hair!" "That's not natural at all!" "She must be in league with those shadows the Queen has us after!"

Aqua's eye twitched at the comment about her hair but her rising anger quickly simmered at the mention of 'shadows'. She took a step forward and said quietly, "Um, excuse me-" Instantly all those spears and axes were even closer to her neck. Aqua gingerly poked one of the spear tips aside since it was dangerously close to piercing her neck and smiled, just a bit forcefully and went on, "I, uh, maybe able to help with your 'shadow' problem-"

The Card Soldiers didn't seem to interested in her offer as they merely pushed their weapons dangerously closer then they already were. Aqua gulped and decided to stop talking since she guessed the next time she did her head would come off. "Silence prisoner!" The Ace of Hearts snapped. "The queen will decide her fate." With that declaration from the Ace of Spades, the Card Soldiers behind Aqua lowered their weapons and pushed them into the exposed part of Aqua's back. Aqua jumped and gave a small yelp, rubbing the spot where they stuck her. Aqua rounded on the Soldiers behind her and snapped, "Easy! I'll come peacefully." To her slight joy those soldiers actually flinched and stepped back.

Not that she wanted to. As Aqua was led towards the north passage, she toyed with the idea of summoning her keyblade and fighting her way free. But she remembered the Cards mentions of a queen and reluctantly decided not to. These Soldiers were just following orders and Aqua couldn't blame them for that. So she let them lead her on.

* * *

The Card Soldiers marched in front of and behind Aqua, with the young girl smack between both platoons of Aces and Spades. They led her through a large heart shaped bush arch and into a large open field. Aqua could see something on the far end of the field but couldn't make it out as the guards marched ahead of her and lined up on both sides of the field, weapons at the ready, postures and backs held straight.

Aqua could finally see what was in front of her. There was a wooden like throne built at the end of the field with a golden crown symbol embedded on the front of it. Connected under was a long series of blue and red colored tiles, more red hearts engraved on them as well before ending where a large wooden stand was. On the left side of the throne was a second stand, but it was smaller and had a series of long steps. Aqua frowned, standing in place.

Then she noticed someone was on the throne.

The reason Aqua hadn't seen this person at first was because the colors of their clothes blended almost perfectly with the colors of the throne. They wore odd mix matched red and black in a checkered style dress and a similar striped gold and black skirt. Atop her head (Aqua figured it was a woman but she still wasn't exactly sure) was a golden crown and the collar of her shirt was raised around her pudgy neck. Well, her neck wasn't so much pudgy as her whole head was fat. The person waved a red heart shaped fan at her head and glared down at Aqua what she no doubt perceived as a great height.

"Take the stand!" Aqua actually jumped at the sound of the lady's voice. It was deep and booming, echoing off the grass walls. Aqua quickly climbed up the stand, now directly across from the woman. Aqua looked around, finding no sympathy in the blank faces of the Card Soldiers. Aqua almost missed the sound of scampering feet and looked to the left where the sound originated-

Once again, the keyblade mistress found herself doing a double take and her eyes widening.

It was a rabbit, a white rabbit wearing a red jacket over an orange vest, a little button tie on his neck and some spectacles at the end of his button red nose. The white rabbit scampered to the top of the wooden stand; pausing to take in several deep breaths like he had just ran a marathon to get here. The rabbit held up a golden trumpet and blew a few loud notes. As the notes played the Card Soldiers stood even straighter. The rabbit lowered the trumpet and stood straight as well, head tipped back and his little arms at his sides.

"Presenting her majesty, the beautiful Queen of Hearts!"

'Beautiful' was most definitely the last word Aqua would have used to describe the Queen, who smiled in smug satisfaction at the rabbit's declaration. The rabbit went on, declaring, "Court is now in session!"

_Court?_ Aqua wondered. Aqua looked at the rabbit in confusion as it simply stood there. The Queen of Hearts suddenly spoke. "And what are the charges?"

_Yeah, what ARE the charges?_ Aqua had to resist shouting that, remembering that her Master had taught her the customs of some worlds would appear extremely odd to her one day and she had to practice patience and tolerance.

The rabbit spoke again. "The defendant is accused of aiding the shadows with the attempted theft of her majesty's heart!"

"WHAT?"

Aqua could no longer bottle her enraged confusion. The rabbit jumped, exclaiming in fright and all the Card Soldiers flinched, stepping away from Aqua as she panted and fumed, face flushed in rage. The Queen of hearts returned Aqua's outrage and shouted in indignation, "How dare you speak out of terms!" Aqua snapped, "I have a right to defend myself! For one, I've never even seen you before so why would I want to steal your heart?"

The Queen merely scoffed, waving her fan dismissively. "A likely story," the Queen responded before suddenly pointing her fan at Aqua. "You're unnatural hair color proves your allegiance to those shadows!"

AGAIN with her hair color? How in all the worlds did the fact her hair was blue prove anything?

Aqua looked at this supposed Queen in wonder, wonder at how in the world she was a queen of anything. This 'trial' and her actions were absolutely ridiculous!

Aqua closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. This farce had gone on long enough and even her patience had limits.

With that, Aqua turned on her heel, showing her back to the Queen and calmly walked down the steps. Behind her, the Queen gasped and sputtered at this insult. She rose to her feet, her fat face flushing enraged and her pudgy arms shook. She pointed her fan at Aqua and screamed, "No one leaves unless I say they do! I am the Queen and you will do as I say!"

Aqua looked over her shoulder, glaring coolly at the Queen of Hearts. Aqua, "I don't recognize your authority, 'your majesty'." Aqua said the last part with mocking adoration and respect, a little smile on her lips. This only served to further infuriate the Queen, her large body shaking enraged. She tossed her head back and screeched, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Aqua's smile instantly faded at that and she heard the swishing of blades behind her. Aqua slowly turned her head and saw she was once again surrounded by Card Soldiers, the Heart Soldiers pointing their spears while the Spade Soldiers had their axes held close to their flat bodies.

Aqua felt a small amount of pity towards the Soldiers. She could see some of them were shaking in fright at the mere sight of her. Aqua sighed internally. She really didn't want to hurt these poor things as they were only following orders.

But Aqua had come too far to let her sympathy stop her now.

She started to raise her arm, hand extended out and the Cards all stepped back.

This caused the Queen of Hearts to screech, "Why are you idiots just standing there? Cut her head off already!"

The Cards looked amongst each other, hissing whispers to each other. Aqua hadn't moved and stood perfectly still, arm still held out in case one Card decided to make a move. And then she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

Keeping her head straight forward, Aqua glanced out of the corners of her eyes to her right. There, directly across from her was another passage in the garden wall. And no Card Soldiers to block her way if she decided to run that way.

Aqua smiled in relief. There was a way out without having to hurt anyone. Aqua returned her gaze to the Card soldiers and saw they were still cowering slightly. Aqua flashed them a friendly smile. "Hey boys, ever play fifty-two pick up?"

This caused the Card soldiers to lower their weapons and look at each other, mumbling in confusion. Aqua spun her arm around herself, picking up a small gale and magic gathered in her hand, the wind moving to swirl in her palm. Before the Cards or the Queen could say or do anything, Aqua thrust her palm out, a miniature green whirlwind of magic and wind swirling towards the Cards, hitting one and sending it flying in the air. It quickly hit a second, then a third, then a fourth and soon all twenty card Soldiers were knocked in the air.

Where they hung lazily, floating back and forth, arms and feet weakly flailing out.

Aqua crossed her arms over her chest and watched the Soldiers float in the air. Aqua, "Though were short thirty cards or so…" With that, Aqua turned on her heel, facing the Queen of Hearts and white rabbit who watched with their jaws dropped in awe as the Queen's forces continued to float in the air, slowly descending back down. The water maiden flashed a fake sweet smile to the Queen and said, "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure meeting you your majesty but I'm not that good a liar."

To Aqua's childish enjoyment, the Queen's fat head turned red and she shook, sputtering in outrage.

Feeling her work was done Aqua turned and sprinted towards the passage, disappearing through its darkness.

The Queen of Hearts head was still a stinging red as she stood on her throne, her little heart fan shaking in her palm. She watched her Card Soldiers land on the ground and slowly rise back up, most of them swaying and looking dizzy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOPES STADING AROUND FOR! _GET HER!_" At the sound of the Queens roar (And its echoes), the Card Soldiers all scrambled into position and charged for the passage, spears pulled back and raised, axes held high for a mighty swing-

Only for all the Cards to bounce back as the air around the passage crackled and solid blue ice to erupt from the ground in front of it. The Cards all stared at the ice in wonder while the Queen raged and fumed, slamming her fists on the wooden arms of her throne.

Behind the ice block, Aqua held her right hand over her mouth; muffling her laughter a she heard the Queen's roars of fury still even from her behind her barrier.

* * *

"Smash it you fools! Crush it down to little ice cubes!"

The Card Soldiers slammed their weapons against the ice block, chipping little bits away that melted on contact with the ground. The Queen stood a little ways from her Soldiers, angrily pacing back and forth and clutching her fan so hard it threatened to snap in two. The White Rabbit scampered back and forth in time with the Queen of Hearts. The Rabbit stuttered, "Yu-yu-your majesty please calm down! We'll find that blue girl, don't you worry!"

This did not ease the Queens rage and she merely responded by snapping, "We wouldn't have to be looking for her if these incompetent buffoons would have just done their jobs and CUT HER HEAD WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE!"

All the Card Soldiers and the White Rabbit jumped and cringed again.

The Queen resumed her pacing for a few more seconds, the White Rabbit stumbling on her heels. The fat queen stopped pacing for a moment when her Soldiers made a large chip in the ice, a long crack on top of the barrier. She grinned and exclaimed, "Yes, yes! A little more and then I'll show that freak blue haired witch what happens when you insult the queen!" With that declaration, the Queen of Hearts placed her hands on her hips, fat head tossed back in raucous laughter. The Cards and Rabbit all suppressed groans of dismay.

The Queen ceased her laughing and watched as her soldiers cleared a path in the middle, allowing a single Spade Card to step towards the ice barrier. The Spade Card dragged a huge black battle-axe behind himself, tearing the grass up as the blade dragged though it, dirt scattering in some spots. The Queen looked absolutely giddy as she watched the Card lug the huge axe up, stumbling as it balanced the weapon on its shoulder.

The Queen bounced on the tip of her feet as her Spade axe-man swung the axe out, stumbling again but managing to keep its footing as it held the huge weapon out. The Queen found her excitement feeding her impatience and she screeched, "Do it already! SWING!" The Spade Card jumped a little, almost loosing its balance, but it made the sudden momentum work for it and pulled the axe back, high over its head where the black blade hung for a slit second, metal shining briefly. And then it came down, the air around it splitting as the Card swung with all its strength down on the ice barrier.

"YES!" The Queen of hearts cackled as the blade completed its descent-and froze, less then an inch away from shattering the ice.

The Queen's eyes bugged out of her head, jaw dropping before snapping close as she shook in fury. Straightening herself, the Queen marched towards her Card Soldiers, hardly noticing they all now stood still, writing it off as their usual fear of her. The Queen stood beside the still motionless axe soldier, her pudgy arms raised slightly and shaking. "Why did you stop?" The Queen roared in demanding. The Card stood absolutely still, apparently oblivious to her rage. Growling, the Queen raised her heart fan, pulling it back like a baton or other weapon, raising it menacingly. "_I'll teach you to defy my orders!_"

With that screamed, the Queen swung her fan with all her might, striking the Spade Card upside its head. And still the Card did not move. The Queen of Hearts blinked, panting and stepping back, suddenly frightened. She turned her head, looking over to the White Rabbit. Her eyes widened when she saw he was frozen like the cards as well, standing completely still. The Queen clutched her fan close to her chest like it would protect her from any horror.

"W-what's happened? Why are they all so still?"

"For them," purred a distant voice. "Time stands still."

The queen let out a screech of fright and turned, trying to run away but only succeeding on tripping on her the hem of her own skirt. She fell flat on her face, fan sliding away across the grass. The Queen looked around in a frenzy, trying to identify the source of the voice. "W-who are you? Show yourself!"

The bodiless voice chuckled, though the sound carried no real humor.

"As the lady wishes."

In front of her, the air rippled, the green background before the Queen turning black, smoky tendrils of darkness leeching out for her. Uttering a scream of terror, the Queen turned and crawled away quickly, reaching for her fan again.

She never saw the cloaked figure in black step out of the miasma of shadow.

The Queen of Hearts snatched her fan and turned, leaning on her elbows to look at the newcomer, her eyes widening in right. _The shadow!_ She thought in terror.

The shadow stepped towards her, extending his right hand out. In a flourish of white and black, silver cards appeared, twirling around his wrist and into his palm. The shadow held his cards up to his hidden face; the Queen could catch a hint of his lower jaw. The shadow was smirking.

"Tell me something." He began to shuffle more cards from his right hand to his left, all the while approaching the Queen, who backed away on her hands and feet in terror.

The shadow stopped approaching when the Queen found herself trapped against her own throne. The shadow held up his left hand, a single card between his forefinger and his thumb. "If you're the queen of hearts…"

He flashed the card, revealing it to the queen but for her it was a card unlike any other.

Instead of the usual symbol and number this one had the layout of a clock, the numbers in roman numerals. Strangely, the symbol XIII was connected to the hands of the clock.

The shadows smirk widened.

"Does that me the king of spades?"

The Queen sputtered in terror as the shadow approached closer still. When he extended his empty hand out towards her, all she could do was throw her arms in front of her face and scream as loud as she could, praying someone, _anyone_, would hear her and come rescue her, even that stranger with the blue hair.

But alas, no one did.

And the shadow's hand reached for her heart, darkness snaking between his fingers.

* * *

Aqua stopped.

She stood a little ways from her ice barrier, head bowed slightly to listen. For a second she thought she had felt something, like a sudden rise in darkness like when a Heartless appeared. But at the same time this sudden darkness was different. Not darkness, but definitely not light either. No sooner had she sensed the strange feeling it was gone.

Aqua stood still for another moment, thinking she might sense it again but there was nothing. Deciding to let it go for now, Aqua turned her gaze to take in the new surroundings. She had escaped that strange maze like garden and that infuriating queen to find herself in a most odd forest.

There was a huge tree not too far ahead, its leaves blocking out the sky above entirely. In several places huge reeds or more likely weeds rose, a few huge yellow and pink flowers breaking through. Aqua looked at a long green stalk, following it up with her blue eyes. Immune from too many shocks in this world, Aqua found little amazement as she finally noticed huge lily pads floating in the air, suspended by strong yet thin green stalks.

Aqua gave one last glance at her barrier before facing forward and slowly advancing deeper into the forest. There was no sound at all in this forest, which slightly unnerved Aqua. To the inexperienced, no sound in a forest would be a relief from all the constant chirping of insects, birds and frog croaks. But as Aqua had learned, no sound in a forest meant one thing: something had scared off all the insects, birds and frogs.

And it was only a matter of time before whatever it was decided to greet her.

The water maiden approached the huge base of the tree and noticed there was an opening in the weeds. Aqua looked into the opening, spotting more large flowers and oddly three mushrooms of varying sizes. For a moment, the keyblade mistress toyed with the idea of jumping on them to reach above the huge trees leaves. But after seeing what happened when she took a few passages and drank something that literally shrank her down to size, Aqua found herself reluctant to see what lay above the trees. So she turned away from the mushrooms and looked at the path ahead, spotting more weeds and flowers.

And a blonde girl in a blue and white dress huffing and puffing as she ran towards the keyblade mistress.

Aqua's eyes widened when she saw three deep scratches on the girls right arm, the blonde girl clutching her wounded arm close to her chest. Aqua moved swiftly as the girl tried to run past her, catching the younger girls shaking form and trying to hold her still as she attempted to thrash herself free of Aqua's grip.

"Easy, easy!" Aqua soothed but the girl still tried to break free, head snapping to look over her own shoulder back down the path she came. The girl looked at Aqua and spoke quickly. "Let me go, please! It's coming!" Aqua however maintained her grip on the girl, though she took a split-second to follow her terrified gaze down the path. Aqua then looked back down at her and asked, "What? What's coming?"

The girl looked up at Aqua, mouth opening to reply when the whole forest shook as a loud 'boom' echoed off the area. The girl froze in Aqua's grip while the water maiden herself found her eyes widening as she slowly looked around the forest. A second 'boom' shook the forest even harder. A third followed shortly after and Aqua suddenly realized where they were coming from. Her blue eyes looked down the path the girl had come from.

The girl herself shook harder in Aqua's grip. Aqua gently pushed her towards the opening in the weeds and whispered fiercely and quickly, "Stay there and no matter what you hear, don't come out until I say so." The girl numbly nodded as Aqua pushed into her in the small space and walked away quickly. The keyblade mistress looked at the path, hearing the booms but finding little force behind them. Whatever was coming was big and strong but not as big and strong as it sounded earlier.

With a thrust and swing of he arm, Aqua summoned her keyblade and held it at the ready. Just as her enemy made itself known.

It was a huge gray and black striped creature, its huge body striking the large tree and shaking it, loosening dozens of leaves as it bounced back. Aqua saw it was a large Heartless, at least four times her size but around the keyblade wielders own height. As Aqua studied it more, she saw a large black collar around its neck with at least half a dozen silver spikes jutting out. The Heartless had four stubby limbs with three claws at the end of each paw. Like other Heartless it had yellow eyes but these had swirls in them instead of the usual lack of pupils. Aqua saw something dangling from its collar was tag shaped and colors were those of the Heartless emblem.

The dog Heartless turned its wild gaze on Aqua, huge red tongue dangling out of its bigger jaws. Aqua tensed, muscles and limbs tightening while the Heartless cocked its head in a classic confused manner of a dog.

Then, it pulled back and lunged forward, its huge body spinning as it shot towards Aqua. The water maiden cart wheeled out of the way and the Heartless shot past her, slamming into a large boulder by a pond. The boulder cracked but didn't fall apart. The Heartless stumbled back, shaking its body/head before returning its wild gaze back on Aqua. Only this time it looked angry. Aqua pointed her keyblade at the Heartless and then slowly raised her other hand out. She waved her fingers in the 'bring it on' gesture.

Though were way no way it could understand the meaning of the gesture, the Heartless pulled back, grinding it's jaw before lunging again in that spinning body tackle. Aqua cart wheeled out of the way again but this time kept her keyblade pointed at the Heartless. The tip glowed red for a moment before a fireball shot out, slamming into its side. The Heartless stopped spinning, letting out several pained yaps as it spun in place, the spot where Aqua's spell had struck still on fire. Never one to let an opening go to waste, Aqua charged over in her own spinning slash, her keyblade striking the Heartless across the right side of its face, cutting clear through its eye. The huge beast Heartless let out another yelp but this one was more of an enraged cry then a pained cry. It lunged out, striking Aqua with a head butt on her whole body, sending the water maiden sliding back. Aqua came to a stop in a slight crouch, her free hand clutching her now aching chest. She shot the Heartless a glare and it returned it in kind with its remaining eye. The keyblade mistress and the Heartless charged each other, the Heartless roaring while Aqua gritted her teeth. The Heartless lowered its head as it approached Aqua and then lunged forward in a burst of speed, head snapping up to hit Aqua-

As she easily lept over it, jumping over the Heartless. Aqua floated in the air a moment as she pulled her keyblade back, reversing her grip on it before throwing it with a mighty cry. The keyblade became a black and gray blur as it spun back down towards the Heartless. The keyblade cut through the middle of the Heartless and vanished into the mass of it's gray and black body. The Heartless's one remaining eye widened right before it exploded in a shower of black mist and a fluttering pink heart. Aqua gracefully fell back down to the ground, watching the black mist clear to reveal her keyblade impaled in the ground where the Heartless had been. Aqua wrapped her hand around its handle and with a tug, freed it. Aqua then dismissed her blade in a shower of dazzling yellow sparks.

The water maiden let out a small breath. That hadn't been too hard but it could have been a lot worse. The keyblade mistress turned her gaze to the spot where the blonde girl in the blue and white dress was hiding. Said girl poked her head out from between the weeds, eyes wide and filled with shocked impression.

"You…you beat it." Aqua casually shrugged. She walked closer to the girl who stepped out of the weeds entirely. "The bigger ones aren't so tough once you see past their scary looks." Aqua said as she reached the girl. The keyblade mistress bowed slightly, looking at the girls cut arm, which she still clutched to her chest, staining the white on the front of it. Aqua held her hand out to the girl. "May I?"

The girl looked confused for a moment before realizing the stranger with blue hair was referring to her arm. The girl hesitated for another moment and then nodded, holding her arm to Aqua. The water maiden gently touched the girls arm, carefully running a finger over the scratches. The girl winced, eyes snapping closed before slowly opening again, tears brimming around the corners. Aqua smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. Here." She held up her left hand, which glowed a bright healthy green right before Aqua ran her hand over the girl's three scratches. The young girl felt a strange sensation flow into her arm, like cool water running over hot skin, and before her widening eyes, the three cuts vanished.

Aqua smiled again, nodding when she saw no trace of the cuts or any kind of scar before releasing the girl's arm. The young girl held her arm up to eye level, staring in wonder before returning her gaze to Aqua. "How did you do that?"

Aqua smiled. "Magic," she replied simply. "My favorite thing in any world."

This caused the girl to smile and Aqua found she liked this look better then the fearful one from earlier. Aqua then sighed and looked around. "So…" She returned her gaze to the girl and asked helplessly, "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?"

The girl smiled and nodded, filling Aqua with surprised relief. "Yes I do," the girl replied. She moved past Aqua while saying, "We just have to go through-"

She stopped talking, causing Aqua to frown and turn, looking at the blonde girl and seeing she had a shocked and crestfallen look on her young face. Aqua followed her gaze and winced. The girl was staring at the frozen passage and Aqua saw the ice hadn't even started to melt yet. "There…" The girl finished, voice quiet and numb.

Aqua slowly walked over to the girl, standing a little ways behind her. The water maiden offered a sympathetic gaze to the girl, whose head was bowed and she fretted her hands together near her chest. "Oh dear," the girl mumbled. "What could have done that?"

"What indeed?" Aqua flinched and instinctively moved the girl behind herself with a sweep of her arm, eyes scanning the forest for the source of the voice. The girl herself gasped, mostly because of Aqua's sudden movements.

"Or more likely…"

The air rippled near some branches above Aqua and the girl, the green turning a shade of purple and pink stripes. Aqua watched in confusion as the purple and pink form sprouted four little limbs and then a long bushy tail and finally, a large head. And a larger grinning face. Yellow eyes stared down on the two girls but despite the grin, they held no amusement whatsoever. The cat leaned on its arm in a casual recline. It looked very strange. Especially since the cat was floating in midair. "Who indeed?"

Aqua decided to ask the obvious. "Who are you?" The answer came seconds later but not from whom Aqua expected.

"Cheshire!" Aqua rounded on the blonde girl, eyes confused when she saw a look of relief on her face. The cat chuckled, the sound just as humorless as its grin.

"Hello Alice," it purred. "I see the key holder saved you from those shadows. I'll have to thank him if he ever comes back." Aqua blinked in confusion. She looked between Alice and the cat. The grinning feline finally seemed to take notice of the water maiden and turned its yellow gaze on her.

"And who do we have here? Another key holder?"

Aqua froze, eyes widening. She understood what it meant and the implications behind that. Steadying herself, she kept her gaze cool and even as she stared up at the cat. Deciding to try and throw it off, Aqua shot at it, "Who are you? No, _what_ are you?"

The cat reclined up, standing on its feet before its tail pushed out, straightening out entirely and leaving the cat floating even higher in the air, swaying slowly back and forth. "Who am I? Just a grinning cat. The real question is, who are you? And why is that shadow drawn to you?"

Aqua frowned. "Shadow?" She asked to herself.

The cat nodded, rubbing its belly. "Yes, that gambler who manipulates the sands of time. But can he manipulate your sands my dear? After all, those who bear the key…"

The cat vanished, not entirely. First its legs disappeared, and then its legs followed quickly by its body, leaving on its tail and head floating for a split second before the head vanished but not the large grin or its tail. The mouth moved as it spoke again. "Make their own fate. Or…"

The tail and mouth vanished completely, leaving only empty air where the grinning cat had been. But its words still hung around. "So they think."

And then it was truly gone.

Aqua and Alice stood alone in the forest once again. Alice looked at Aqua in confusion while Aqua furrowed her brow, the cat's words echoing in her head.

'_The key bearer…Could that cat have meant that boy Aladdin and Jasmine spoke of… Sora?_'

She brushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to wonder about that. Right now she had to get herself and more importantly Alice out of here. Brushing off the cat as best as she could, Aqua turned back to Alice and asked, "Do you know any other way out of this forest?"

The girl bit her lip, head bowing slightly. Alice, "I'm really not sure. It's been so long since I've been here I can't really remember if there's another way out of the forest."

Aqua sighed lowly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She briefly considered melting her own barrier and going through those cards and that ugly loud-mouthed queen but she tossed that thought aside. As a keyblade master she had no right to harm any resident of any world unless they abused the powers of darkness or any other power while willingly using it to harm others. While that queen's heart definitely teetered on the edge of darkness those card were more or less innocent, even if they did follow her selfish desires.

Aqua opened her eyes and sighed. Alice looked up at her, slightly anxious. Aqua looked at the younger girl and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

But then Aqua's eyes widened when she saw something past Alice. The blonde haired girl blinked in surprise and turned around, wondering what the blue haired woman was looking at. Her own eyes widened as she saw it too.

On the soil of the path before them, _paw-prints _appeared, one after another as if an animal was walking in front of them. No. A _cat_.

The paw-prints continued to appear before the two girls, leading down the path before turning around a corner. Alice looked up at Aqua, who had a cautious expression on her face. Alice smiled and tugged on one of aqua's white belle sleeves. Alice, "Let's follow them."

Before Aqua could try and dissuade the younger girl, Alice was already sprinting ahead, following after the heels of the invisible cats. The water maiden watched the girl and the prints disappear behind the corner before slowly turning her gaze back up to where the cat had been. Then, she looked back over to the path and followed after Alice.

Not far away from the branch where the cat had hovered over, the black robed shadow arranged his hand of cards, moving a card with the image of a shadowed dragon to the middle of his hand, between two queen cards.

* * *

The appearing paw-prints led the two girls to a hidden passage in the grassy walls of the forest. Aqua had held Alice back and went through it first, just in case these prints led them into a trap. Aqua was once again briefly surrounded by darkness; something made her edgy every time-

And just as quickly as it covered her it faded away.

Aqua found herself in another cleared lot, the forest and maze walls perfectly surrounding it. To Aqua's left she saw a large cottage with a balcony over the door and deck. And directly in front of Aqua was a long table, three chairs of varying kind on both sides and a large pink one at the end. Aqua moved forward slightly, and Alice walked through the passage shortly after.

Once again, the girl's face lit up at the sight of the table. Alice, "The tea party!"

Aqua looked back at Alice, her expression confused. Aqua, "I'm sorry?"

Alice moved past Aqua and towards the table. She looked over the chairs and various cups and plates on the table. Her excited smile vanished quickly. Alice, "Hatter's not here…"

Aqua furrowed her brow, confused once more. "Whose that?" Alice looked over towards Aqua, mouth opening to answer when she gasped in surprised, looking past Aqua. The keyblade mistress whirled around, her weapon appearing in her right hand in case it was an enemy.

It may has well have been when Aqua saw it was that cat again, Cheshire as Alice called it, leaning against the door of the cottage.

The cat once again balanced itself on its tail, grinning mirthlessly at the two girls. It spread its stubby arms in an inviting gesture. Then just as quickly as it was there, it vanished. "Hey! Wait-" Aqua called after, racing towards the door. Aqua tripped on the edge of the decks steps. "Whoa!" Arms flailing, Aqua stumbled, slamming into the door. To Aqua's horror, it slipped open easily and Aqua fell into darkness again-

* * *

-and emerged back in the bright bizarre room.

Aqua landed on her hands and knees, momentarily dazed by the sudden change of scenery. After reorienting herself, the water maiden stood back up, rubbing her forehead. Aqua took a few slow steps into the huge room, blue eyes gazing up at the white table.

Suddenly, Aqua heard another thump and whirled around, spotting Alice fallen on the floor. Alice rubbed her knees, which Aqua saw were bruised from the fall. Alice, "Oww…"

Aqua smiled sympathetically and moved to help her-

She felt it again. Aqua froze half way towards Alice the moment she felt that foreign magic from earlier, the same magic that had revealed the passage behind the bed. Behind the magic was a sudden surge of darkness. Aqua looked around quickly, trying to identify the source before it got the jump on her and Alice. Aqua looked over towards Alice and snapped, "Find cover, something's coming."

Aqua resumed looking around, feeling the darkness grow. Whatever was coming was powerful and she could sense a terrible greed and wrath laced in the darkness. Aqua's gaze was snapping all over the room when she stopped.

The water maiden quickly whirled to look down at Alice. The girl hadn't moved. Aqua blinked in confusion and slight anger. She moved towards the younger girl while saying, "Alice, you need to hide right now!" But the girl still did not move.

Aqua frowned in panic. She stepped closer, reaching to touch the girl. Then stopped. Alice was frozen still, her features still looking annoyed and pained from her fall. Aqua, "What-"

Something shot up, aiming right for Aqua's neck. Acting on pure instinct, Aqua leapt back crouching slightly in case it was an enemy. Her blue eyes widened in shock when she saw it was a series of cards with an odd reversed heart symbol on their backs and white surfaces, surrounding Alice in a perfect circle. Aqua gasped as the cards began to spin around Alice's form, slowly obscuring any view of the girl-

And then sinking back into the floor, taking Alice with themselves.

Aqua's eyes widened in terror and she cried, "Alice!"

The water maiden's cry was drowned out by a terrifying roar and surge of darkness.

Aqua looked up toward the ceiling and saw a growing miasma of darkness, purple flames occasionally bursting forth from inside it. Aqua watched in terrified awe as sections of the miasma stretched out. Multiple streams of the dark mist melded together forming a long skinny limb with claws at the end. As soon as the arm was completely stretched out, a great leathery wing emerged from it. Aqua's eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

More tendrils stretched out, forming more limbs. A tail. A leg, a second wing. And finally, a long neck and diamond shaped head. Twin yellow eyes opened, glaring down at Aqua. The dragon thrust its limbs out, head tossed back in a world-shaking roar of fury.

Aqua could feel and _see_ the darkness rolling of this dragon in waves of black energy. It was a Heartless but unlike any Heartless she had ever seen. The dragon returned its gaze down on Aqua. And with a flap of its wings, it shot down, a black meteor aiming straight at Aqua.

The water maiden crouched and back flipped, dodging the dragons dive-bomb at her. The floor cracked and split apart where the dragon landed, the huge Heartless stumbling slightly as it rose up, knuckle walking on the claws at the ends of its wings. The beast looked around wildly, spotting Aqua a few feet ahead of itself. Upon seeing the blue haired warrioress, the Heartless let out a mighty bellow down on her. Aqua returned it's below with a glare and swung her keyblade out, shards of fire shooting out and striking the beast's armored torso. And did nothing but annoy the dragon. The beast reared back on its haunches, taking in a huge breath of air. Aqua could actually see the air being sucked up, ripples appearing around the dragon's maw. A split-second later she remembered what happened when a dragon took in a deep breath like that.

The dragon lunged forward, black flames spilling out of its open jaws, straight for Aqua's form. Aqua held her keyblade in front of herself and her Reflect Barrier appeared, deflecting the flames off of her. The dragon ceased its attack and looked down where the woman had been. Black fire completely obscured any view of her. Hissing in annoyance, the Heartless stepped through its own fires, oblivious to the heat. Not far away, Aqua hid behind one of the huge legs of the white table, watching the dragon walk past her Aqua mentally cursed her stupidity for using fire magic. Her anger over the sudden attack and confusion over Alice's disappearance had manifested in fire magic and dragons, whether regular or Heartless breed, were always immune to fire. Unless they were ice dragons but this one clearly wasn't. Aqua peeked around the leg of the table and saw the dragon had its back to her, long neck and head turning slowly back and forth as it looked around in the east corner of the room. Seeing her chance, Aqua moved out of her hiding spot and thrust her keyblade out. Shards of lightning magic shot from the tip of the blade, striking the dragon on its back. The Heartless flinched before tossing its head back in a roar of pain. Aqua could see yellow streams of lightning coursing from its back down its wings, encircling the membrane and leaving small rips in the no doubt sensitive flesh. The dragon tried to move and face Aqua but the water maiden was already charging forward, a hand running over her keyblade, the black blade now covered in an icy blue aura. Aqua shot forward, slicing through the membrane of the dragon's right wing. The Heartless bellowed in agony as the skin split easily and the torn edges were frozen solid. Aqua continued to charge past the dragon, slowly but not stopping as she crouched and leapt, performing a flip in midair. Her metal shoes struck the wall and she stopped for a split second. Pushing all of her strength into her legs and focusing more magic into her keyblade, Aqua propelled herself off the wall, shooting back towards the dragon. Only this time she was at its eye level. The monster's yellow eyes widened in surprise-

Aqua's keyblade, now covered in pure white light, tore through its neck, decapitating it.

Aqua slid across the surface of the white table, crouched slightly, keyblade still glowing.

The dragon stood perfectly still as Aqua rose back up to her full height, keyblade raised slightly. Then, Aqua swung it once, lowering it completely. As soon as the keyblade rested near her thigh, the dragon's head slid off the top of its neck and struck the floor with a resonating 'bang!'

Aqua turned slowly, looking down at the dragon Heartless as the rest of its body struck the floor, shaking the room and causing a few of the pictures to shake, threatening to fall off the wall. The water maiden watched with a cool gaze as the body and head melted into black mist that faded away just as quickly as it appeared. Aqua wiped sweat off her brow. _All bark, no bite, just like that other one,_ she thought.

She started to move, going to jump off the table when she felt a rise in darkness again. And heard a slow but loud clapping. Aqua paused, freezing still but tightening her grip on her keyblade.

She listened to the clapping and realized whoever was doing it was right behind her.

The keyblade mistress turned and looked down from the table. Leaning against one of the large orange chairs, standing in the exact spot where Alice had appeared and disappeared was another person in a black cloak, hood raised up over his face. His head was bowed and he continued to clap slowly for another second, before stopping, hands clasped together before he stood up from his lean on the chair and his arms fell to his sides.

He raised his hidden face to gaze up at Aqua, who stared back down at him. "Most impressive." The hooded figure spoke first, his accent sophisticated and caring an air of arrogance. He moved his right hand towards his hood while talking still. "Your skills do not disappoint. Axel and Demyx spoke the truth."

Aqua remained silent as he lowered his hood, revealing a man slightly older then her, probably in his late twenties. His hair was blonde and cut very close to his head and sporting a goatee and several piercings on his ears. His blue eyes gazed up at Aqua, returning her cool and leveled gaze. He flashed a smirk.

"The lovely keyblade mistress…" He slowly took a few steps towards Aqua all the while talking. "Who conquered fire and water, oldest of the elements. But not the most powerful."

Aqua kept her gaze on him before asking, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and extended his arms away from himself. There was a flash of black and white and Aqua saw cards flow out of the ends of his cloaks wrists. The cards moved with life of their own, wrapping around the man and briefly obscuring him from view. Gradually, they faded away and the man stood with his arms to his chest in a classic thinkers position, only instead of his fist under his jaw, he held a hand of five cards in his right hand.

The man smirked again and gone was the false friendliness.

"I am Number 10 of Organization XIII, Gambler of Fate. Luxord."

Luxord lowered his left arm but kept his right raised. Aqua hadn't taken her eyes off his cards. The moment she saw them, she knew.

"You took Alice."

Luxord smirked at Aqua's angry gaze and nodded. Luxord, "I needed a bargaining chip to keep you here long enough." Aqua's eyes narrowed into angry slits, her keyblade almost shaking but she managed to restrain herself from attacking this guy already. If she did, Alice would no doubt be hurt if she didn't hear everything this weirdo had to say. And by the sound of his voice and the fact he already said more then his two friends before him, he no doubt had a lot to say.

Luxord went on. "You've already beaten my two comrades, unsurprising since they're brute force. Myself? I'm a man of gambling and offers. I like to resolve things as peacefully as possible." He flashed Aqua a classic dealers smile.

"Here is my offer: I will let the girl go, unharmed and give her safe passage home. In return…" His smile morphed into a smirk. "You come with me and meet the Superior." Aqua knew he thought he had her.

So she took great joy in responding simply and flatly: "No deal."

Blue light erupted around her keyblade, turning it into a sword of pure blue magic. With a battle cry, Aqua leapt off the table and shot down on this 'gambler'-

"TIME!"

The air rippled around Aqua and the entire room. The water maiden froze in midair, scant inches away from Luxord's head. The Gambler of Fate smirked up at her form. He strode past her frozen form, the air rippling where he walked.

"A maiden who dances across water…"

Luxord thrust his arm out. Multiple cards flowed out of his sleeve and shot over to Aqua, positioning themselves around her like frozen arrows. The Gambler came to a stop a few feet away from the keyblade mistress.

"Forming unbreakable bonds wherever she goes…"

The air started to ripple, Aqua's form slowly moving again.

"Never realizing…"

Time started again and Aqua landed on her feet, eyes wide in shock, face confused as she saw all cards around her, gleaming dangerously like multiple blades.

"Those bonds are her doom!" Luxord cackled and with a sweep of his hand, the cards all shot at Aqua. The water maiden shot up. Eyes closing as she spun in place, her barrier appearing in a flash. The cards struck hard, some of them actually cracking the green glass like energy that made up her shield but in the end they all bounced off and floated harmlessly to the ground where they vanished a second later in bursts of black and white.

Luxord smirked in joy as he watched Aqua lower her barrier but not her keyblade. Her sapphire orbs gazed into his cold cobalt eyes and they held, unafraid.

Luxord laughed. "She knows the most important rule of any deal." He held up his right hand, more cards appearing between his fingers. Luxord, "Never accept the first offer." Aqua flashed the Gambler her own smirk. Aqua, "Let me guess. You 'gift' is time, right? The other two were 'fire' and 'water', right?"

Luxord nodded, standing perfectly still and watching her closely. Aqua's next question caught him off guard. "So if time is your thing, can you see the future?"

Luxord, blinked, actually surprised. He quickly put his poker face back on and replied simply, "No."

Aqua shrugged. "Shame, she said. "Because if you could, you'd probably already know-" She thrust her keyblade out, the blade pointing at his neck.

"You're going to lose this gamble!"

Luxord smirked, clearly enjoying this. He held out his left hand and said, "A moment my dear. Hear me out on my next offer." He snapped his fingers and two huge cards appeared behind him. Aqua saw a strange reversed silver heart symbol on the back of the cards before they turned, revealing a clock face, the numbers in the classic roman numeral forms from one to twelve and the symbol XIII connected to the hands. The big and little hands were lined up directly over the XII symbol.

Luxord smirked as the two cards spun in place, vanishing and reappearing on the raised shelf near the chairs. Luxord, "How about a game, love? Here's the offer: If you win, I let you and girl go. If I win: I give the girl to the Heartless and take you to meet the Superior."

Aqua hissed at that, stepping forward but managing to force herself to not charge him. As long as he held Alice, she had to go along with his 'game'.

"Fine," Aqua snapped. "What's the game and the rules?"

Luxord smirked, pleased and went on. "It's a game of time. The rules are simple. We each have three minutes. The first to run out of time loses." With that said, the hands on the cards began to slowly tick. Aqua blinked; surprised by the simplicity of the game but also feeling she was missing something. Aqua, "That's all?"

Luxord nodded, still smirking. His smirk reminded Aqua of that cat. Aqua lowered her keyblade ever so slightly. That was all Luxord needed. His arm shot out, cards flying from his cloaks sleeve and shooting at Aqua. The water maiden immediately pulled her keyblade to herself, trying to summon her barrier-

Aqua winced and gave a small cry as a card cut through the exposed flesh of her arm. Thankfully her barrier appeared, deflecting the other cards. They bounced off her shield and flew back to their master, sliding back up his sleeve. Aqua didn't lower her barrier and glared at the Gambler as he held up another hand of cards. Aqua spared a glance up at the time cards. Her eyes widened. Her card now showed she was five seconds ahead of Luxord's, whose counted normally.

She shot him a glare and exclaimed, "What gives? Why did I lose time?"

Luxord laughed. Luxord, "All in the game love. Health and Time are intertwined. For every cut, scrape or bruise inflicted on that pretty skin of yours, you lose time. That rule applies to me as well." Aqua's glare intensified and she exclaimed, "You failed to mention that earlier!"

Luxord laughed and stepped back, more cards flying from his sleeves. Luxord, "Second rule of gambling my dear: Never reveal all the rules at once."

With that, his left hand shot out, snatching more cards. Luxord spun and threw all of his cards at Aqua. The water maiden kept her barrier up for another second before casting it off and jumping back. She thrust her keyblade out and icicles erupted around Luxord, exploding into small but deadly shards. The Gambler gasped and threw his arms over himself in a shield like manner. Aqua knew he was still going to be struck by the shards but to her shock, two human sized cards appeared around his body, deflecting most but not all the shards of ice. When the barrage of icicles stopped, Luxord lowered his arms, the cards vanishing. Aqua saw a cut across his cheek, which the Gambler rubbed at with the back of his left glove. He grinned at the sight of his own blood. Luxord, "And the game begins."

Before Aqua could do anything, more cards encircled his body and he vanished. Aqua tensed, looking around wildly. He could be anywhere, could try to attack from afar or from the shadows, some place she'd have a hard time retaliating at. But then Aqua remembered: He was a Gambler. And Gamblers loved risks.

With that thought in mind, the keyblade mistress ducked just as Luxord reappeared behind her, razor sharp cards in his hands that he swiped out, trying to cut Aqua across the throat. Aqua spun, leg shooting out to knock Luxord flat on his back. The Gambler grunted, eyes closing for a second before snapping open as Aqua attempted to stab him through the chest. He dodged by rolling away and jumping back up, more cards appearing in his hands. Only these were different from the earlier ones. Instead of the black and white colors, they were red, blue and yellow. "Like magic? Me too!"

With that, he threw the cards out and Aqua saw the red one light on fire and the yellow one come alive with electricity. Aqua called her barrier back up right before the cards reached her. The blue one struck first, exploding into a rain of icicles. Aqua grit her teeth and managed to keep her shield up. Then the yellow struck next and lightning coursed all around her barrier, cracking it in some spots. Aqua tried to raise more magic but then the red card struck and flames exploded, engulfing her and her barrier. Aqua screamed as it shattered. She stumbled back, dazed and defenseless. Luxord raced over, his leg kicking out to strike Aqua in the midsection and then his elbow slamming down onto her back. Aqua fell flat on the floor, crying in pain. Luxord sneered and raised another hand of cards, each shining sharply and held between his fingers. He pushed down on the back of Aqua's neck, holding her in place as he raised the cards over the exposed skin of her back-

Aqua's legs kicked out, nailing Luxord right in the stomach. He fell back, grunting, grip on the maiden's neck loosening. That was all Aqua needed to allow herself to grab her keyblade and bring it up swinging, striking Luxord right in on his shoulder, forcing him farther back. Aqua advanced, swinging her keyblade over and over across his chest, arms and even nailing him right on the face and neck a couple times. With one last swing, she sent him sliding back, bloody and panting. Luxord crouched slightly, blood running down his nose that he wiped away. He grinned at Aqua. Luxord, "Not bad love. You don't slouch." He spared at glance at the time cards, wincing and cursing when he saw Aqua had about two minutes left while he was down by forty seconds, left with less then a minute and a half.

Time to wrap this up.

Luxord stood up to his full height and extended both of his arms out. Two cards slid out of his sleeves and into his hands. Magic flashed and the cards grew to Luxord's size, though he was still able to hold them easily. Aqua gasped and braced herself as the Gambler of Fate crouched slightly and charged over like a bull, roaring loudly. He reached Aqua in seconds, slashing the huge cards at her several times but Aqua ducked and weaved under his swings easily. The keyblade mistress pulled her keyblad back to try and strike Luxord in the side-

The Gambler's booted foot shot out, slamming into Aqua's thinner legs and causing the girl to scream in pain and lose her balance. Luxord's card shot up under her in a dangerous uppercut-

Aqua's scream echoed off the room's walls. She threw a fireball to knock Luxord back and clutched at the huge cut across her side, blood oozing through her fingers. The Gambler of Fate laughed, his huge cards vanishing. He smirked at Aqua, who was crouched on her knees, keyblade almost slipping out of her grasp. Luxord spoke while glancing up at the time cards. Luxord, "Time's almost up my dear." Aqua followed his gaze and her face paled when she saw she had thirty seconds left while Luxord was down to fifty. The Gambler held up another card, an Ace of Spades. "Time to ante up."

Aqua panted and closed her eyes. She couldn't lose. Not with Alice's life at stake. Her eyes opened, glaring at Luxord with intense fury and determination. Luxord found himself admiring the girl's spirit. Even in the face of defeat she still wouldn't back down. He held his hand out, fingers beckoning Aqua. The water maiden rose up and charged, keyblade pulled back. Luxord found his admiration turning to disappointment. She couldn't really think this would work, did she? The Gambler easily stepped aside, dodging her charge-

And allowing Aqua to turn with shocking speed and slam her keyblade into his torso. Luxord's face contorted in shock and pain as he was knocked off balance. Aqua slammed her keyblade into his back, gripping it with both hands and sending Luxord flying into the air, screaming in pain. Aqua jumped back, slashing her keyblade in the air before pointing it at the Gambler. Magenta colored magic gathered at the tip, glowing brighter and brighter until it flashed and seven beams of energy shot out. Luxord's cobalt eyes widened in terror right before all seven beams of Ragnarok struck him from all sides, exploding in a shower of sparks. Aqua stood there, watching Luxord's limp form fall back down to the ground in a smoking heap. Aqua turned her gaze from him to the time cards. Hers read five seconds. Luxord's read zero.

The cards vanished in a flash of black and white. Aqua had won. Not taking any chances, she limped over to Luxord's shifting form and pointed her keyblade at his neck. Aqua, "I won. Release Alice, _now_."

Luxord panted, several cuts on his face and blood dripping down his mouth and nose. He nodded and raised his right hand, fingers snapping. More life sized cards appeared and vanished just as quickly, leaving a confused looking Alice to look around the room before spotting Aqua and Luxord with a gasp. She started to walk over but Aqua held up her hand, stopping her. The keyblade mistress returned her gaze to Luxord, who watched her with interest. Then, Aqua lowered her keyblade and stepped several spaces back, giving the Gambler room to stand.

Luxord rose on his knees, hand lying on his left knee. He panted, coughing blood before returning his gaze on Aqua. He grinned. "You play the game well love."

A portal of black mist rose behind him, tendrils leeching out to wrap around him. Luxord went on, "Friendly warning: Those who come after me…"

His body vanished but like the Cheshire Cat before him, his words hung in the air.

"Are far worse then me or the others could ever hope to be."

Aqua watched the Corridor of Darkness swallow Luxord up and melt back into the ground, disappearing. Only then did she allow herself to collapse, dropping her keyblade as she clutched her bloody side. Alice gasped and cried, "Miss!" She raced over to Aqua, looking at her in desperation and helplessness.

A low chuckle reverberated off the walls. "Don't worry Alice."

Green light and leaves encircled Aqua, making Alice gasp as the water maiden's wounds and blood vanish, her clothes even repairing themselves as well. Aqua blinked in surprise and stood up evenly, looking over herself in wonder. There was strange noise and the Cheshire Cat appeared in front of the two girls, walking normally. Cheshire, "It seems that shadow was no match for you. But this is unsurprising." While Alice smiled at the cat in gratitude for healing Aqua, the keyblade mistress herself continued to stare mistrustfully. Aqua, "Who are you, really?"

The cat shrugged, still grinning but this time actually looking amused. Cheshire, "I am like this world: A thing of wonder." And with that, he vanished once more. Aqua and Alice stared at the spot where he had been, the exact spot where Luxord had vanished. Aqua sighed, deciding to let it go. She looked down at Alice, smiling. Aqua, "What say we get out of here?" The young girl could only nod excitedly.

* * *

It had only taken a few jumps for Aqua to get herself and Alice up the white table and over to the blue potion bottle. Aqua managed to pour the contents of that bottle into the cap of the potion and that allowed the girls to drink form it. They had grown back to normal size in a puff of white magic. After that, they left the bizarre room and went back into the tunnel hall. They now stood directly under the tunnel, both looking up into it. Alice voiced the question on their minds:

"How do we get back up?"

Aqua sighed, scratching her head in thought. Aqua, "I really should've though about that."

This only caused Alice to giggle. Then the young girl gasped. Aqua flinched, assuming the worse. Aqua, "What, what is it?"

Alice, "I just realized," She smiled up at Aqua. "I never got your name."

Aqua blinked, and she too realized she had never told the girl her name. The water maiden found herself laughing, Alice joining in seconds later. Aqua smile down at her said, "Well let me fix that." Aqua clasped her hands and gave a formal bow. "I am Aqua. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice smiled and curtsied with her dirty and ripped blue and white dress. Alice, "I'm Alice and it's also a pleasure to meet you."

Both girls stood back up, smiling at each other. Suddenly, Alice gasped. "Oh!"

Aqua's eyes widened and she was about to ask what was wrong when Alice's body gave off a flash of light and then a circle of light appeared around the girl. Aqua stared in wonder, remembering Jasmine had done this as well. There was another flash as Alice's eyes closed and the Star Fragment appeared, hovering between the two. The Fragment glowed, light encircling it and Alice. There was one last great flash of light-

And both Alice and Aqua were gone.

* * *

"Alice! Alllice!"

The young girl woke with a start when she heard her name being called.

Alice once again found herself under that tree she liked to sit and read under. She rubbed her still tired and heavy eyes.

_What an odd dream…_

* * *

The monitors glowed and machines whirred and beeped in the dark basement laboratory.

The man in red bandages and robes, DiZ as he called himself, watched the monitors with new interest. Instead of the usual numbers and schematics they showed, they instead replayed images of the blue haired keyblade mistress's battles with the three Organization members. DiZ followed each of them at once, his single amber eye watching with great interest.

DiZ, "It would appear putting that data inside the fragment was not such a waste after all. Her prowess with the keyblade is simply unbelievable, far better then I could have ever hoped." The researcher had long grown use to simply speaking to himself. He typed a few strokes on the keyboards, watching the images fast forward or reverse. He smiled, watching each of the three Organization members be struck down by Aqua.

DiZ, "If she defeats all the servants of my former apprentice…"

DiZ's grin spread into a terrible smirk.

"I will no longer need Sora."

With that, he chuckled and resumed watching Aqua's battles.

Not far ahead, standing behind a cracked door was the blindfolded Riku, mouth agape in terror.

DiZ's words rang over and over in his head.

_No longer need Sora._

Riku's fist clenched tightly, the leather of his glove squelching.

He walked away from the door, leaving DiZ to his plans and experiments.

Riku waved his arm out, a Corridor of Darkness appearing.

He had to find Aqua. And he had to find her fast.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Day 310: The Best There Is.

It was night.

The air in and outside the old decrepit mansion was clean and still.

Inside the mansion, the researcher in red was asleep in an old armchair inside the study with the broken table. The man had not even removed his bandages, his single eye closed, gloved hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly, fingers twitching every now and then, but other then that, the researcher lay in a peaceful slumber.

While above…

Inside her room, the girl in the white dress still sat still awake at her table, sketchpad held in her left hand while her right held a blue crayon. The single large window in her room was open, the cool night air flowing in, gently blowing the curtains slightly. The young girl gave a few more careful strokes of her crayon and then drew back slightly, smiling as she admired her finished drawing.

She placed the sketchpad and crayon down on the table. She then pushed herself and her chair back, standing up, her barefooted feet touching the solid white floor as she walked over to her open window. The snow pale girl gazed up at the night sky, her hand clutching at the curtains as her light blue eyes stared at the stars, wondering, hoping, she was looking at the star of the world _he_ was on.

"Do you feel them?" She asked to the stars. "Do you hear them? Their cries, their sadness, their despair?"

She held her hand out into the cool air, feeling a gentle breeze caress her skin.

"The winds memories? Have they reached you, Roxas?"

On her table behind the girl, the sketchpad shifted slightly as the wind flowed into the room, rifling the drawing.

It was a simple drawing, nothing more then three young boys standing together.

One had fiery red hair, the next icy blue. And the last blonde.

* * *

_Her terrible green eyes met his burning blue ones, her lips set in a terrible smile while his were drawn back in an angry snarl._

_Ven glared at the witch in black clutching a long scepter with a green orb at its end. The witch had her back partially turned to Ven as they stood in a field of large black thorns that twitched every now and then, seeming to grow before their very eyes. But neither Ven nor the witch spared the thorns a glance, keeping their gazes firmly set on each other._

_The witch chuckled lowly; completely turning her back to Ven and spoke with a smooth, cool as ice voice. "You're friend is certainly steeped in darkness." Ven gasped through gritted teeth, stepping closer towards the witch, who still didn't move._

_But then, her free hand rose up slowly, palm lying flat, fingers curled slightly._

_Ven's brow furrowed in confusion and then there was flash of light. The young teen's eyes widened when he saw an orb of light sparkling in the witch's hand, rhythmically contracting and expanding._

_Like a heart._

_Ven shook his head, eyes wide in horror and he stepped back, unwillingly to believe what he was seeing._

_The witch's grin morphed into a sneer as she watched the blonde step back._

"_Yes," she whispered, green eyes moving to gaze into the small sphere of light, admiring it. She turned her gaze back to Ven and smirked. What she said next made Ven freeze._

"_Your friend was most invaluable for helping me get this heart from the princess."_

_Ven's hands shook at his sides, his head bowing, jaw set as his whole body began to quiver in anger, confusion, fear and finally, denial._

_There was no way…_

"_No way Terra would ever help you do that!" Ven screamed, arm thrusting out, light flashing as his keyblade appeared, reversed in his grip. The witch broke out laughing and faced Ven, scepter raised, dark green flames billowing around it-_

* * *

The image faded in a burst of static, briefly turning green like the fires. There were random flashes of more images, but mosaic blocked them out, until finally settling on-

* * *

"_Hey!"_

_Ven blinked and turned at the sound of the voice. He saw it was younger teen, maybe around Ven's age but maybe younger too. The red head tossed a wooden object at Ven. Ven looked down as it slid and spun over; stopping at his feet and saw it was his practice keyblade. The young teen bent over and picked it up, nodding. Ven, "Yeah it's mine. Why?"_

_The red head smirked and laughed. "That's such a babies toy! Only losers play with that!"_

_Ven's eyes widened in shock while the red head reached into his baggy pants and pulled out two Frisbees, the symbol of fire engraved on them. Ven scoffed and balanced his wooden blade across his shoulder. Ven, "Those aren't any better. My sword's way cooler then those."_

_The red head winced, eye twitching and face scowling._

_The red head twirled his fingers on the tips of his index fingers, his smirk returning. "Hey, let's spar and see whose is better. What do you say?"_

_Ven returned his smirk and pointed his practice blade at the red head. Ven, "Why not? I'll show you what this 'toy' can do!" With that, the two held their 'weapons' out, crouching slightly. But before either of the two made a move, the red head suddenly asked, "Hey, what's your name?"_

_Ven blinked in surprise and saw the red head had a genuine smile on his face, not that cocky smirk from earlier. Ven returned his smile and replied, "Ven."_

_The red head twirled his Frisbees and said, "L.E.A. Lea."_

_His smirk returned and he asked, "Got it memorized?"_

_Ven found himself smirking again right before they charged at each other, ready to-_

* * *

The image crackled and faded out as before, the images of the mock battle fading away-

* * *

_The red head looked at his quiet companion, another boy around his and Ven's age. Lea flashed a playful hurt expression before saying, "You're not even going to defend me after I lost, Isa? Some friend you are!"_

_Isa merely returned the smirk; eyes closed as he crossed his arms and said, "Even I know when you're outmatched Lea. There's no use in lying for you when it was obvious you were going to lose."_

_Lea sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked at Ven, smiling in a friendly joking manner. Lea, "Honestly, you and me should've been best friends if he's going to act like this-"_

* * *

The image faded away, the peaceful scenes being replaced by faster ones, images of claws swiping and blades swinging-

* * *

_It had been a bittersweet reunion._

_They had had all wandered into a large area around the castle, not too far from that large garden and fountain, the scent of flowers drifting in the air._

_Upon spotting his two friends, Ven had cried their names._

"_Terra! Aqua!"_

_The elder male had looked at Ven in surprise, the younger female following his gaze, their blue eyes widening in shock._

"_Ven!" They both cried, all three running towards each other-_

_Something huge and made of dark metal fell from the sky above, landing in the middle of the three friends, blocking them all off from each other. There was a rush of air and dark power, pushing all three back. Ven was knocked flat on his back while Aqua was brought to her knees, her arms shielding her face. Only Terra stood, facing the rushing darkness head on as he glared at the enemy._

_The armored creature slowly turned its helm, red eyes glaring down at all three teens._

_Aqua and Ven rose back up, bodies tense as they stared at the armored monster. The three teens formed a perfect triangle around the armor._

_Terra made the first move, arm moving and cubes swirling around his hand, forming into a long and ancient looking keyblade, the blade a golden brown while the hilt was a faded blue, the keychain a boulder._

_Aqua calmly extended her hand out, ethereal pink flowers flowing around her hand and slowly forming into a long blue blade with a silver hilt, the teeth of the blade missing its back half and vaguely resembling a snowflake while the keychain was a rain drop._

_Ven angrily thrust his arm out, his reversed black blade with a white half handle appearing, its keychain a swirl of green wind._

_The three keyblade wielders glared at their adversary as it raised its arms slowly, preparing too-_

* * *

Images of the battle could be seen, the three apprentices facing apiece of the armored monster, until finally-

* * *

_The battle had taken an unexpected turn when the armored creature split into three pieces, forcing each apprentice in a one on one battle, until finally all three stood back to back._

_The three pieces of the armor, the arms, the legs and torso and head charged from all sides, hoping to crush the apprentices on impact._

_The three friends all looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, nodding silently as they understood what to do._

_The armors body part were only a few feet from the three, rearing back to shoot down and crush them-_

_The three thrust their keyblades into the air, blades intersecting and where they touched, an orb of light grew, a pentagram surrounding their bodies, light erupting from the circle and orb._

_The light grew brighter and brighter, freezing the armor where it floated until-_

"_TRINITY!"_

_The three cried as one and the light burst, erupting into such a brilliant flash of gold it was almost like watching a second sun being born._

_The armor's form began to melt away into black mist as the light grew brighter and brighter. Within moments, it was gone, only a wisp of darkness left to prove it ever existed. And within seconds, that was gone as well._

_The three lowered their keyblades, the battle over-_

* * *

The image flickered out rapidly, quickly fast-forwarding to the next-

* * *

_Terra glared at Aqua, his blue eyes showing anger and betrayal._

_Terra, "And he sent you to spy on me? So I fail one test and suddenly I can't be entrusted to do anything at all? Is that it!"_

_Ven watched nervously while Aqua calmly met Terra's rage with a cool, level gaze. Aqua, "Terra, that's not why Master-"_

"_He's not your master anymore Aqua! Remember?" Terra sneered cruelly in her face. Then, as quickly as his rage erupted it simmered back down, Terra's eyes lowering down, face turning away in shame. Terra, "And at the rate I'm going I'll always be a meager apprentice…"_

_Ven gasped and Aqua's eyes shimmered. Terra's shoulders slumped and he turned away from his friends, walking away into a dark alley, his disappearing form engulfed in shadows-_

* * *

The images faded out, static flashing several times before the scenes fizzled out entirely.

* * *

Awareness was slower to arrive this time, peaceful, blissful darkness occupying the space where the dreams had been. But eventually, Roxas's blue eyes blinked open, sheets falling away as he sat up. Roxas simply sat there for a moment, staring at the crumpled sheets, no doubt from any tossing and turning he did the night before.

The young Nobody kicked the wrinkled sheets aside and stood, not bothering to stretch as he walked over to his dresser. Roxas pulled the top drawer open, staring down into it. It was still there, the two broken pieces of the toy wooden keyblade from his dreams. The teen let out a breath of relief. He hadn't been able to relax since finding it, fearing that it would vanish and he would lose the only proof that these dreams weren't dreams. Still staring at it, Roxas picked up the broken hilt half and looked over it until he saw that name again: Terra.

Something about that guy…Roxas couldn't place his finger on it no mater how hard he thought but he just couldn't shake the feeling he had seen Terra before the dreams had started. With a sigh, he dropped the hilt back in the drawer.

Roxas closed her drawer and gazed out of his room's window for a moment. Kingdom Hearts shined down as usual, and Roxas could make out a few faint streams of pink hearts flowing into the larger heart. The streams weren't as noticeable as they used to be, no doubt from the lack of heart hunting on Roxas's part.

Roxas continued to gaze up at it and the same thought went through his mind every time he did, even before Aqua had appeared and sent the Organization's missions into chaotic scrambling.

_How much bigger must it get? How many more hearts before it's complete?_

The yellow moon only pulsed brighter for a moment, offering no other response.

With that, Roxas turned and started to get ready for another day of missions.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later as Roxas walked down the hall dressed in his black cloak. Roxas had discovered it was early morning and there were hardly any others around, save for the occasional Dusk or Samurai scouring the hall for any intruders or Heartless that tried to sneak inside and make a grab for Kingdom Hearts. Roxas ignored them and made his way to the Grey Area.

As he continued down the long empty steel halls, he heard fellow footsteps ahead and saw a head of red hair break through the dark shadows and white steel. Axel spotted Roxas and smiled, giving a short wave. Axel, "Yo, Roxas!"

Despite himself, Roxas returned the smile and raised his arm to wave back. And froze. Axel's form shifted, mosaic surrounding him. For the briefest of moments, Axel's form shrank down to Roxas's height, the black cloak becoming the brighter colors of that shirt and baggy pants. For a split-second, Axel looked exactly like that red head from his dream the previous night.

Lea.

Roxas stood there, jaw wide open, hand half raised and his eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Axel blinked when he saw Roxas freeze up, his eyes widening like he just saw a ghost or something. Frowning, the Flurry of Flames walked over, his hand pushing Roxas's jaw back up with a 'snap' and causing the teen to gasp, snapping out his daze and quickly stepping back. Axel's frown deepened, brow furrowing. He took a step towards the younger Nobody while asking, "Hey Roxas, you alright? You look like you saw Xaldin smile or something."

The joke failed to wipe the shocked gaze from Roxas's face but he didn't step back. He looked away from Axel and replied quickly, "I-it's nothing." He quickly moved pass Axel, heading further down the hall. Axel didn't follow but watched his young friend quickly walk away. Then he called, "Hey Roxas!"

The blonde stopped jerkily and looked back over at Axel, looking confused and like he really didn't want to stick around. Axel nervously rubbed the back of his head. Axel, "Uh, listen, about the other day…I'm, uh, sorry about brushing you off." He smiled and said, "How 'bout I make it up to you? Let's meet at the usual spot after our missions and I'll even pay for the ice cream. Bring Xion too."

Roxas found his earlier discomfort fading and he smiled slightly. He nodded and replied, "Sounds great, I'll be sure to tell her." Axel grinned again before turning and continuing for his destination. Roxas watched him leave, still smiling.

That smile faltered as Axel's form briefly flickered, Lea reappearing and walking where Axel walked. The image flickered again and Lea was Axel again.

Roxas stared for a moment, his eyes downcast.

_Great,_ he thought.

_Now my dreams are plaguing me while I'm awake._

With a shake of his head, Roxas headed for the Grey Area.

* * *

In the Grey Area, only Saix was present, his ever blank and emotionless gaze still set right on Kingdom Hearts.

He didn't bother to look at Roxas when the younger Nobody reached him, and the scarred second-in-command spoke with his back to Roxas. Saix, "Finally on time are we?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and was about to retort-

His blue eyes landed on the window Saix stood in front of, and Roxas could just make out a faint reflection of the elder Nobody. But the image on the glass flickered, shrinking to Roxas's height, the black cloak replaced by blue shirt and lighter pants. Saix's hair shrank and his scar disappeared. The changed reflection looked at Roxas and the blonde teen saw that the eyes were a regular green instead of that haunting lunar yellow.

Roxas gasped, eyes widening. Frowning, Saix tuned to look down on the teen. As he did, the image of Isa in the mirror faded. Saix, "Is something the matter?"

Roxas quickly shook his head, both clearing his eyes of the image while saying, "No, nothings wrong. What's my mission today?"

Saix crossed his arms and replied in a bored tone, "Same as ordered: You are to go to Olympus Coliseum and ascertain as to if Aqua is on that world. If not, a tournament is being held and Heartless have no doubt gathered there. Your backup mission is regular duty: To slay them and collect the hearts."

That made Roxas sigh in relief. Roxas, "That's all?"

Saix looked at him, brow furrowing in annoyance. Saix, "Would you like more to do? I'm sure I can arrange something."

Roxas quickly held out his hands defensively, smiling and chuckling nervously. Roxas, "No, no, that's fine."

Saix growled lowly and extended his arm out, wrist flicking.

A Corridor of Darkness rose up between the two. Saix resumed gazing up at Kingdom Hearts as Roxas stepped through the Corridor, the miasma melting into the floor as a puddle of darkness.

* * *

A second Corridor appeared in front of a large gate and scoreboards, Roxas stepping out a second later and the Corridor melted into the shadows, its puddle form blending easily. Roxas stepped out from under the scoreboards shadow, smiling up at the sight of the coliseum entrance guarded by the two statutes of fighting warriors and supported by multiple pillars. Various lightning insignia were engraved in certain areas along with more murals.

Roxas stepped up to the large double doors and pushed the open, stepping into the coliseum lobby. Inside the small room adorned with plaques and trophies of winners of past tournaments, Roxas saw the short, stubby bearded satyr named Phil standing by the door to the true coliseum, his back to Roxas an his gaze towards the coliseum. As Roxas approached Phil heard his footsteps and turned around. His face lit up upon seeing Roxas and he extended his arms out while exclaiming, "Champ! Perfect timing as always!"

Roxas grinned and walked over until he stood in front of the satyr who went on asking, "You here for the tournament?"

Roxas nodded and started to say, "I wanted to ask you if-"

Phil interrupted however and said quickly, "If you could join this tourney? Of course! Any thing for my best recruit!"

Roxas blinked and started to say, "Wait I need too-"

But Phil was already behind him, shoving Roxas into the coliseum all the while saying, "Warm up? Nah, you're ready champ! All my recruits are ready on the big day for any tournament!"

Roxas was pushed onto the arena all the while sputtering, "Wait, wait I need to ask you-"

But Phil was already running away as the barrier formed around the arena, trapping Roxas inside.

Roxas sighed and muttered, "Oh boy." With a casual swing, his keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

As if taking this a sign, the shadows around the arena quivered and rose up, forming the insect like shadow Heartless and the simpler Possessor Heartless. Roxas stared at them swinging his blade once before lowering it too his side. He knew how these tournaments of Phil's worked. Start with a bunch of weaklings and steadily make your way to the stronger enemies until you face one last powerful foe in the final match. Roxas raised his keyblade as the Shadows began to approach while the Possessors circled around him.

Roxas didn't even flinch as the Shadows and Possessors charged him. Roxas crouched and spun, his keyblade bashing them away from himself and stunning the Heartless. Taking his best chance Roxas charged, keyblade drawn back and swung once, cutting two Shadows down while a Possessor made a beeline towards him. Roxas twirled his keyblade so it was reversed and thrust it back, piercing through the Possessor and causing it to explode into black mist.

Roxas twirled his blade so it was held properly once again and swung again as a Shadow leapt through the Possessor's fading mist. Roxas faced three Possessors that floated not too far away and thrust his keyblade at them. A small orb of blue magic flew over towards them, stopping between all three of the floating shadow balls. Then the orb exploded, freezing the Possessor's over instantly. They fell to the ground and cracked, shattering into dozens of pieces. Roxas lowered his blade and looked around, noting there were only two Shadows and one Possessor left.

The Shadows had sunken into the ground and were slinking towards him while the Possessor had backed away. As soon as the Shadows rose up, they leapt, claws raised. Roxas merely jumped over them and allowed gravity to bring him back down, keyblade raised over his head, hands on the hilt in a mighty swing, slashing clean through the Shadows and causing them to explode in a shower of black mist. Roxas stood up, a bored expression on his face as the last Possessor charged at him. Roxas calmly ducked under the charge and jumped back up, swinging and cutting the last Heartless down.

Roxas looked around and saw no Heartless left. The barrier around the arena came down and Roxas swung his keyblade twice before spinning it and balancing it on his shoulder. Roxas allowed himself a small smile. Roxas, "Nothing to it."

* * *

Roxas walked over to the door back into the Coliseum lobby, Phil standing by the door before he spotted Roxas and quickly scrambled over. Phil, "That was great Roxas! Those Heartless didn't land a hit on you! I knew my training would pay off."

Roxas forced a smile and nodded in agreement. In truth Phil's training had involved smashing boxes and barrels, not actual combat practice. But Roxas didn't have the heart (Literally) to upset Phil so he went along with what he said. Roxas approached and Phil and started to ask, "Hey Phil, have you-"

"Got your next match set up? You bet champ!" The satyr interrupted Roxas before running behind him and practically shoved Roxas into another area of the coliseum were a second arena was set up. Roxas struggled against Phil's insistent pushing, sputtering, "Wait I really need to ask you some-"

But once again Phil interrupted Roxas by saying, "Don't worry champ I have the utmost confidence in you!" With that Roxas was shoved into the new arena, a barrier appearing to trap him inside. Roxas quickly snapped his head over his shoulder to look at Phil, who only gave Roxas two thumbs up before turning and running back into the other arena. Roxas growled in annoyance, smashing his fist against the barrier. He pulled his hand back, groaning in pain. _Note to self: Do NOT hit magic barriers again, _he thought, waving his hand to brush off the pain.

When it had subsided to a dull throb he turned around to get a look at the new arena. And promptly dodged twin blasts of fire and ice. Roxas curled into a ball and dodged under meteor shower of fireballs and ice chunks. When the barrage ended he stood up, blue eyes narrowed into slits as he saw his opponents. Atop a large ledge jutting out of the center of the arena were multiple cannons with Heartless emblems and yellow eyes. Some of the cannons were an icy blue while the rest were darker gray. Roxas growled and finally remembered that he hated Cannon Heartless a heck of a lot more then he hated Leechgraves.

Sure Leechgraves were nigh unstoppable but Cannons were just annoying.

To prove his point, one of the darker ones whole body swelled up to nearly three times it size before the hole at the tip of its body exploded, shooting more fireballs into the air. Roxas quickly ran from under their lien of fire and tried to jump up to the ledge. He managed to grab hold of it and was about to hoist himself up when one of the fireballs slammed into him, exploding on contact. Roxas's grip came lose and he fell back down to the arena covered in smoke. Roxas coughed and sputtered, ash and smoke hindering his vision. He stumbled around for a moment, rubbing at his eyes when he felt a cool chill above him. Roxas jumped and tried to roll out from under the ice chunk and succeeded. Or so he thought as it struck his arm holding his keyblade, freezing it over completely.

Roxas exclaimed in shock, his arm heavy and freezing, hanging uselessly at his side, keyblade frozen with it. Roxas dumbly stared at his frozen limb, trying to wriggle his fingers but failing. He was distracted by his frozen limb and failed to hear the familiar boom of a cannon firing until the last second and dodge rolled out of the way at the last second, the ground where the Nobody had stood on becoming engulfed in flames. Roxas looked back up at the Cannons, eyes glaring at the Heartless as their bodies began to swell again. For a brief moment Roxas toyed with the idea of using a fire spell to free his arm and keyblade. But then he saw it was the darker fire Cannon's that were swelling. And Roxas had an idea. He grinned, though it was more like a smirk and the young teen tensed, crouching slightly just as the Fire Cannons shot more fireballs into the air. The spheres of flame descended on Roxas rapidly but the young Nobody didn't move, keeping his blue eyes on fast approaching flames. Just as they were about to hit, Roxas jumped, thrusting his frozen arm and keyblade out, the frozen tip of the blade connecting with the fireball and exploding in a shower of mist and smoke. The explosion caused the other fireballs to go off as well, filling the arena with smoke and obscuring Roxas from the Heartless Cannons view.

There was a rapid shifting inside the black smoke before it was suddenly blown away by a large gust of green wind. The gust shot towards the Cannons, knocking them off the ledge and flat on their sides, their forms rolling helplessly. Roxas calmly walked over to the helpless Heartless, keyblade balanced on his shoulder. He looked down on their rolling forms before raising his blade, pulling it back and pausing to gather strength, charged through them all. The only thing left of the Heartless was mist and hearts that floated into the sky. The barrier lowered as Roxas relaxed, dismissing his keyblade. Roxas, "Ok, now let's talk to Phil."

Roxas headed back into the other arena and saw Phil watching one of the other combatants intently. Roxas walked over and said, "Look I really need to ask you-"

But the satyr held his hand up, silencing Roxas. Phil, "Can't talk now kid, I'm watching a fight." Roxas let a small groan and was about to press on when the fighter in the arena caught his attention.

To Roxas it looked the guy couldn't have been in more trouble. He was trapped in that small arena with not one, but three large sphere shaped Heartless with small limbs and spikes adorning their bodies. Roxas knew these Heartless were called Morning Stars and they had a bad habit of spinning around and around, slamming into their prey over and over, gradually shredding it to pieces. After a few fights with these Heartless Roxas had quickly learned that Aero magic could stop their spinning and leave the Heartless vulnerable to his keyblade. But this guy just stood in the center of the arena, watching all the Morning Stars spin around him with a look Roxas swore was a combination of boredom and disinterest. The man leaned on his large black blade, idly checking the claws at the end of his metal gauntlet, which Roxas noticed covered his entire left arm and that there were strange bony spikes running down his shoulder. Roxas noticed more of those weird spikes around the man's left leg, right under his red sash. Roxas found himself like Phil, intently watching to see what this man did next. The answer came as one of the Morning Stars shot over towards the man, who didn't seem to notice and continued to inspect his claws. Roxas gasped and flinched as the Heartless sphere of spikes continued to spin over towards the man and was about to shout a warning-

The man struck first though, ripping his black blade up and slamming the flat side of his blade against the Morning Star, stopping its spinning but not ending there as the man continued to apply force that sent the Star shooting into the air of the arena above. Roxas's jaw dropped but the fun didn't stop there. The man crouched and jumped, shooting over the Star as it continued to fly in the air. The man spun in midair, floating upside down and pulling his foot back. With a mighty kick, the man sent the Morning Star hooting back down, spinning even faster then earlier as it ricocheted off the magic barrier several times, bouncing around the arena several times before slamming into the other two Morning Stars, instantly destroying them and leaving the single Morning Star spinning in the center of the arena until it finally came to a stop, falling over on its backside, yellow eyes looking dizzy for once. Roxas had completely forgotten about the man at this point and his eyes bugged out when he saw him shoot back down and impale the Heartless with his huge black sword. The Heartless exploded in a shower of black mist and a single yellow heart flew away.

The man yawned, his foot on his blade as it remained impaled in the ground and looked over at Phil and Roxas as the barrier around the arena fell away. "Hey," called the man. "You got any real fights in this dump? You know, one's that actually make you break a sweat? Or, I dunno, try?"

Roxas looked down at Phil who stomped his little hoof and shouted back, "You watch yourself big man! You think those were the best the Coliseum had to offer? Think again! You haven't made it to the final round yet!"

The man rolled his eyes, stepping back from his sword before ripping it free and casually hefting it as he walked past Roxas and Phil into the next arena. As he walked past Roxas, the young Nobody was able to get a better look at him. The man was somewhere in his late thirties, deeply tanned with multiple scars on his entire body, face, chest arms and legs along with a strange intricate tattoo on his chest that reminded Roxas of a 'J'. The man's long black hair was slightly pulled out of his face by his red bandana wrapped around his forehead but it didn't really do anything, long strands still falling over his face, which was slightly bearded. The man looked down at Roxas and shook his head, scoffing; the armor on his arm clanking as he walked passed him. Roxas watched him go before looking down at Phil and asking, "Who is that?"

Phil sighed and plopped down on the stands, rubbing his temples. Phil, "A newcomer. His name's Jecht and he came here a few days ago to sign up; saying that he heard the coliseum's tournaments had some of the toughest fighters around. I told him 'Of course it does! The real heroes fight here!' But he didn't seem impressed. I just thought he was all hot air but he's already breezed through the prelims! Ah man, I wish Herc was here to shut him up! If he wins he's going to think all my tournaments are like this!"

Roxas looked back and saw the man, Jecht, sitting on the stands, looking bored, sword impaled in the ground next to him. Roxas looked down at Phil and said, "I think I can take him." Phil looked up Roxas and shook his head. Phil, "I'm sorry Roxas, you're good but that guy's in a league of his own. You saw what he did with those Heartless and you should've been there to see what he did earlier with some Large Bodies. I don't think I'll be able to clean that stain off the wall for months!"

Roxas found himself shuddering at the thought but quickly brushed it off. Roxas, "Look, Phil, I really need to talk to you but it's obvious that Jecht guy is bothering you so much you can't stay focused. So, if I can beat him, you'll calm down and then I can ask you my questions."

Phil still looked unconvinced.

Roxas flashed hi ma cocky grin. Roxas, "What are you worried about? You trained me didn't you?" That made Phil smile and shake his head. Phil, "You got guts Roxas, I give you that. But brains? That you're lacking." He stood up and gave Roxas a friendly punch in the shin. Phil, "Go get 'em kid. Oh, two words of advice: Watch out for his punches."

Roxas blinked as Phil walked away. He has counting issues, the Nobody concluded before heading off to finish his last two matches.

* * *

Turns out Roxas hadn't been able to complete his final two matches with the same ease and over display of skill as Jecht had but Roxas still got through them easily enough.

And now he stood in the last arena, one much larger then the last ones, Jecht standing across from the young Nobody, sword impaled next to him as the older warrior rolled his armored arm, loosening joints and muscles while Roxas had already assumed a fighter's stance despite the match not starting yet, keyblade at the ready. The shirtless fighter looked at Roxas in dull amusement and said gruffly, "This is what the worlds famous Olympus Coliseum has to offer? A snot-nosed brat? I gotta say, I was expecting, I dunno, a battle hardened fallen hero or something, not a walking advertisement for teenage angst." Roxas flinched at the last part and his grip on his keyblade tightened.

Jecht saw this and smirked in amusement. He looked at Roxas's keyblade and then ripped his own sword out of the ground, balancing it across his shoulders like it weighed nothing. Jecht, "And then there's your weapon. I've seen some stupid looking toys in my day but that one takes the cake. I mean, if you're gonna play pretend at least use something that looks more like a sword and not an overgrown novelty key."

Roxas flinched again, growling and scowling up at the warrior.

_Man,_ thought Roxas, _This guy loves the sound of his own voice even more then Xigbar and Luxord do! He just won't shut up!_

Jecht looked over at Phil and then back at Roxas. Jecht, "Heard goat boy over there trained real heroes. But I gotta tell you kid, you don't quite meet the hero criteria."

Roxas had finally had enough of this guy's voice and decided to shut him up and said, "You gonna keep talking and hope I give up just to get away from your voice right? I mean that's the only way you could've made it this far. Because really, you trying way to hard to look tough. The shirtless thing might've looked better if you hadn't over done it with the armor and sword, plus all those random scars. Something tells me you're overcompensating just a little bit."

Jecht's expression had frozen in a blank stare while Phil's eyes widened in shock.

_Oh I'm gonna miss you Roxas,_ thought Phil.

What Jecht did next, got both Roxas and Phil off guard.

He burst out laughing.

The elder warrior slapped his knees as he hunched over, laughing so hard Roxas thought he saw tears. Jecht laughed a good minute before it died down to chuckling, wiping a lone tear from the corner of his eye away with his armored hand. Jecht, "Ah man, I haven't heard anyone in a long time with the guts to say that to my face." He smiled down at Roxas, still balancing his sword across his shoulders. Jecht, "Gotta say kid, I like your spirit. Tell you what: I'll give you one free hit when this battle starts. But you better make it count."

Roxas rolled his eyes as the barrier rose around the arena once more. "Whatever." Before Jecht could retort, Roxas charged over and jumped, bringing his keyblade down in a mighty slash across the warrior's tattooed chest. Roxas jumped back, expecting a geyser of blood to erupt any second. But the young teen found his eyes widening in shock as Jecht casually rolled his shoulders, groaning as several joints popped.

Jecht, "Ah, thanks kid. I've been trying to get that kink out of my neck all day."

Then, Jecht swept his arm out in a casual backhand. Roxas easily dodged that. It was the sudden gust of wind and purple energy that was a little harder to dodge. The young keyblade wielder managed to jump over it, sliding back a few feet away from the older warrior. Jecht raised a brow slightly, his dark brown eyes impressed. Jecht, "Whoo, not bad kid."

Roxas smirked and held his keyblade ready. Jecht kept his own sword down and asked, "But how about this?"

Roxas never had a chance to blink and didn't hear Phil's warning as Jecht vanished in a blinding burst of speed only to reappear in front of Roxas, regular fist smashing into his stomach with enough force to shatter bones. Roxas's mouth opened in a silenced cry of pain and surprise as he was sent flying back, slamming into the barrier so hard his spine should have snapped but Roxas hardly noticed that pain, still focused on the agony of no doubt broken ribs grinding in his chest as he slid down, inch by painful inch into a huddled lump on the arena floor. Jecht calmly walked over and asked, "Had enough?"

He stared down at Roxas, who was clutching his chest as if to try and keep it from collapsing, blood dribbling down his mouth. Jecht smirked and chuckled. "Heh. I'll take that as a forfeit-"

Roxas lunged up, keyblade slamming into the side of Jecht's head. The warrior's head snapped to the side as Roxas jumped away, keyblade glowing green and then the glow spread to his chest, ribs knitting back together in seconds. Roxas, "You still talk too much. This is a fight and that leaves you open. Someone of your age group should have learned that by now."

Phil cheered from the sidelines while Jecht calmly moved his head and body to face Roxas. He rubbed the side of his mouth with his armored hand and smirked upon seeing blood. Jecht, "Not bad kid. And you're right, I do talk to much." He finally raised his blade, pulling it back and assuming a crouched fighter's stance. Jecht, "So let's do this then?"

Roxas smirked and charged, swinging his keyblade in his standard three hit combo, landing every hit. Unfortunately, Jecht didn't even flinch once and swung his huge black blade out once. Roxas managed to raise his keyblade to deflect the strike and then found himself flying across the arena, sliding to a halt against the barrier. Roxas gaped in awe at Jecht's raw power. How could anybody be this strong and still be human? Roxas saw Jecht pull his blade back, hand running over it and where his hand touched, orange flames burst around the blade. Jecht tightened his grip on his huge sword and charged over swinging, roaring, "Come on come one come on COME ON!" Roxas gasped and quickly dodged to the side, Jecht's swinging blade smashing into the barrier before the fighter turned mid swing, trying to land a hit on Roxas but the younger fighter was able to duck and weave, barely dodging but still managing to. Save for the last hit, which just grazed Roxas's shoulder but still knocked him a few feet back, his whole arm feeling like it was about to fall off and there was smoke rising from where the flames had touched as well.

Jecht smirked, balancing his sword across his shoulders once more before slowly advancing on Roxas. Roxas stepped back, holding his keyblade out in defense. Jecht, "What's the matter kid? You're already sweating and I've barely touched ya." Roxas grit his teeth, glaring at this cocky jerk but held back. Up close and personal with this guy was suicide; that was pretty obvious now.

So the young Nobody figured magic and distance was his best bet to take Jecht down.

Jecht smirked at Roxas's retreating, the two slowly circling each other. Jecht's smirk began to fade as he saw a powerful determination in Roxas's eyes, an unwavering fire. Jecht stopped moving, standing directly across Roxas. This caused the teen to blink in surprise but not relax his guard. Jecht jammed his blade into the ground in front of him and leaned on it, smiling at Roxas. Jecht, "You remind of another little kid…He had that same fire in his eyes…But you're just a little smarter then him." He held his armored hand, finger and thumb held close to show how little Roxas was smarter then this other kid. Jecht, "But not by much." Roxas half frowned, half smiled. He didn't now whether he was being insulted or complimented. Roxas, "Um, thanks?" Jecht shrugged and leaned back, ripping his blade free. Jecht, "Don't mention it, since I kinda feel bad for this."

The fighter leapt into the air, transferring his sword to his unarmored hand and pulling his armored one back. The clawed gauntlet flexed, orange flames sparking between fingers before the whole arm was engulfed in flames. Roxas's eyes widened as Jecht charged him down, arm pulled back. Roxas stood his ground for a moment and then jumped to the side at the last possible second, causing Jecht's clawed hand to slam into the barrier around the arena…and pierce it. Jecht stared in bemused wonder as his armored fingers stuck out of the barrier, his palm lying flat against the invisible magic. Roxas quickly got back up and thrust his keyblade at Jecht, a large fireball shooting out and exploding on contact with Jecht's back. Smoke engulfed his form and Roxas watched nervously, keeping his keyblade raised. The smoke faded away, revealing a small burn on Jecht's back and little else. Jecht turned and faced Roxas, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, like a really bothersome bee had just stung him. Jecht glanced at his clawed hand and ripped his fingers free, leaving a clear hole in the barrier, which now glowed a faint pinkish red. Jecht's smile had vanished and he slowly approached Roxas, jamming his sword back in the ground as he rubbed his clawed hand. Roxas saw faint sparks of red magic dancing on Jecht's hand and the fingers were twitching numbly. Jecht's approach stopped and he shook his head disapprovingly at Roxas, making several 'tsk tsk' sounds before saying lowly, "I really wished you hadn't done that kid."

Roxas shuddered and quickly thrust his arm out, keyblade stabbing out to launch an orb of ice. Jecht swept his arm out and a barrier of orange fire blocked the spell, canceling it out. Jecht, "I'll give you one last chance to give up. I really don't want to hurt you." Roxas grit his teeth, feeling sweat run down his brow before he shot back, "I'm not about to give up now!" He thrust his keyblade back out and multiple arcs of lightning shot out towards Jecht. The warrior merely growled and swept his arm out again, his barrier reappearing to block the lightning. But not dispel it. The yellow arcs reversed and shot back over at Roxas. The Nobody only had a split second to blink and start to cry out before his own Thundaga spell hit him full force. Phil screamed, "Roxas!" Roxas could only scream in pain for a response, electricity coursing through his whole body, lighting each nerve afire in pain and causing his already spiky locks to stand up even more. When the lightning traveled through his entire body and then ran through his keyblade, grounding out as it struck the stone floor of the arena. Roxas stumbled, keyblade slipping out of his hand before falling to his knees and the flat on his face, body sprawled out. Jecht sighed as he stared down on the fallen teen. Jecht, "I told you to call it quits kid." He sighed, shouldering his blade once again. He looked over at Phil, whose whole body was slumped in shock. Jecht, "Will you call it already? This kid needs a-"

'Shink Crackle!'

Something hot and sharp edged shot passed Jecht's cheek, cutting it.

The warrior blinked and quickly touched his own cheek, eyes widening at the sight of his blood. He looked around for the object that cut his cheek before whirling around to face Roxas. Jecht's brown eyes widened at the sight of the teen staggering up, his right hand gripping his keyblade but holding it reversed while his empty hand was held out, sparks of magic still dancing between his fingers. It was then Jecht noticed that Roxas's whole body was covered in an aura of light. Roxas's head rose, blue eyes glaring at Jecht and the light in them was unlike anything the fighter had ever seen before. Roxas assumed a completely different fighting stance, still crouched but now holding his blade reversed. Jecht held his blade out and growled. This kid wouldn't go down easy or willing.

Despite himself, Jecht found himself respecting that.

Suddenly, the aura around Roxas flared up and the teen charged, swinging his keyblade. Jecht easily blocked the swing and was about to try and punch Roxas back when there was another sound like a blade unsheathing while crackling with electricity and a sword of golden light appeared above Roxas's head. Jecht's eyes widened and he didn't even try to defend himself as this one shot down and buried itself right in the center of his tattoo. Jecht stumbled back, the sword fading away but Roxas swept his hand out and more appeared above him. Jecht was completely unprepared for the sudden barrage of keyblade swings bashing his chest, sides and then upper cutting him across the jaw, all the while the light swords zipped and zapped around, slicing all over his body and sending blood splattering on the arena floor. Phil watched the battle from the sidelines, jaw dropping and eyes bugging out as Roxas refused to let up, slashing away at Jecht as if trying to whittle him down a size. Roxas let out a mighty bellow, spinning and slashing Jecht one last time as all of his light swords circled around Jecht and shot through him in a perfect circle. The force of the combined barrage of sword blows and magic projectiles sent Jecht flying back, smashing through the arena barrier. Shards of magic flew everywhere as Jecht slammed into the hard ground, sliding across the dirt and kicking up dust. The fighter lay there, bloody and bruised.

And beaten.

Roxas watched him, panting, the aura around him flickering and then fading in short order. When it did, the Nobody fell to his knees, gasping and sweating profusely.

It had happened again, he thought. Just like with the Leechgrave, Roxas had been on the brink of defeat and a strange power unlike anything he had felt had filled him, giving him all the strength and more, to defeat his enemy. Roxas sat there, gasping and panting, the sudden rush and crash fading slowly. And then he heard a groan, and saw Jecht's body shifting until the fighter was sitting up, rubbing his head with his armored hand. Jecht, "Boy that stung." He looked at Roxas and the look on the teens face said, 'Oh come on, what does it take to knock you down and to keep you down?'

That made Jecht smile as he stood up, walking over to his sword. Roxas watched as the older warrior picked up his weapon and balanced the blade across his shoulders and grinned down at Roxas. Jecht, "Not bad kid. Gave me a pretty good work out. And plenty of new scars." Roxas looked down at Jecht's cut up chest. His eyes widened when he saw some of the cuts were already healing. He looked back at the grinning face of the warrior and thought, _What are you?_

Jecht looked at Phil who had a cocky smile. Jecht, "Yeah, yeah. I lost." Roxas blinked. "What?" He asked lamely.

Phil looked at Roxas and said, "During any match if one of the fighters steps out of the ring, they are automatically disqualified. You rung him out champ!" Phil broke out into happy whoops while Jecht rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. Jecht, "Well, it's been fun."

With that, he headed for the lobby door but stopped and looked back at Roxas. Jecht, "Hey kid. I never got your name." Roxas smiled and replied, "Roxas."

Jecht chuckled lowly and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Jecht, "Weird name for a weird kid. But it ain't a bad one." With that, he turned his back to Roxas, but raised his armored hand, giving a wave before walking out and disappearing.

Roxas let out the breath he had been holding in a big sigh and fell back, landing on his back with his arms and legs stretched out, a dazed but happy look on his face. Phil ran over and grabbed Roxas's limp arm, holding up to the empty bleachers. Phil, "I present the new champion!" Roxas laughed a little before groaning in pain. Phil helped him up while asking, "Now, what is it that was so important earlier?"

* * *

It was a few minutes later and Roxas and Phil were back in the lobby, Roxas holding a small chunk of ice from a Blizzard spell to his bruised chest. He had used Cure but found he was low on magic to use it again and settled for a makeshift ice pack while Phil went to get an elixir. While he did that, Roxas looked around the lobby, noting a few trophies were on display. Roxas stood up, wincing a little and looked at a large golden one, engraved with the image of a triumphant fighter, sword held high. Roxas smiled and caught his reflection in the gold. Just then, the lobby doors opened and Phil walked in holding a yellow glass bottle and saying, "Gotta say champ, I've trained some pretty tough heroes in my day but even I doubt Herc himself could have rung that Jecht guy out like you did."

He held the bottle to Roxas and the Nobody gratefully accepted it. He popped off the top and chugged the contents down, sighing as it worked its stuff. Roxas's wounds healed themselves in short order and his magic reserves refilled. Phil sat on the podium as Roxas stood up stretching and the satyr asked, "So what did you want to ask me about?" Roxas looked at the goat man and got serious, remembering his real mission. Roxas, "I need to know if you've seen a woman with blue hair in the last few days."

At the mention of blue hair Phil's brow twitched a little, a look of interest on his face. He didn't respond for a moment before he asked back, "Her name wouldn't happen to be Aqua would it?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "You have seen her? When was she here?" Phil just smiled slightly and shook his head. Phil, "Sorry champ, you're ten years too late." Roxas blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

Phil jumped off the podium and went on. "I hosted a couple tourneys ten years back, when Herc was still a trainee. I remember this pretty well because there was this other kid around your age hanging around here too. His name was Zack." Roxas flinched but managed to keep cool, not wanting to freak out in front of Phil and just nodded, urging him on.

Phil stroked his beard and continued. "This girl, Aqua, she showed up a little while later, asking around for some other boy…What was his name…"

Roxas had a sinking feeling he already knew. Phil snapped his fingers and said, "Ah, that's right. Terra was his name. Man, that kid was strong. He beat Zacky in a title bout for my first tourney of that year. Kid worked his butt off after that just to have a rematch with him. Nothing like losing to spur someone on to get stronger."

Roxas had gone quiet but listened intently. Phil, "This Aqua shows up a little while later and helped me and Herc out with ol' flame head Hades and his Ice Titan pet. That girl had some serious skills. Last time I saw her, Zacky was asking her on a date. Poor girl got all flustered and tried to let him down easy but Zack was a persistent kid. But I knew," Phil stroked his beard, looking at the trophies. Phil, "That girl held her heart for that Terra kid." Phil sighed and shook his head. Phil, "Lotta anger in that Terra. All that strength he had, it had to come from something. I hope he and her are happy wherever they are."

Phil gazed up at the trophies for a little longer before asking in a much chipper tone, "So why'd you wanna know anyway champ?" He turned around…And saw Roxas was gone.

* * *

Roxas stood out of the coliseum, the Corridor o Darkness flickering by him, tendrils of darkness reaching for him but Roxas stayed at an arms length and they jut barely touched him. He stood there for several moments, thinking over Phil's words.

He had noted the satyr had seemed sad about Zack for some reason. But he brushed that off. He had learned what he needed. Aqua hadn't been here in years and it didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon.

With a sigh, Roxas stepped into the Corridor, letting darkness embrace him and take him back to the Castle. His form was engulfed in short order and the Corridor vanished back into the shadows, like it had never been there.

* * *

Lunar yellow eyes glared down at the calm card player shuffling his deck from across the chamber of Where Nothing Gathers.

Saix and Xigbar were present on their thrones along with Luxord but the Superior was oddly absent. This threw Saix and Xigbar off a little but they kept their looks even. Their poker faces weren't as good as Luxord who calmly slid his cards up his sleeves and looked up at the two higher ranked Nobodies with calm eyes.

Saix, "For once I am shocked. You failed a mission for the first time since you joined us."

Luxord calmly reclined on his throne. Luxord, "I gambled and lost. Such is the nature of the game."

Xigbar groaned, his one eye widening in annoyance. Xigbar, "Would you cut the cryptic talk, it weirds me out. And you lost a game? Since when? Every card night I leave with nothing, not even a single munny. So how does our unique color haired maiden beat the almighty lord of the cards?"

Luxord shrugged. "We played. I explained the rules and used every trick I knew. But I overplayed my hand and got cocky. She beat me fair and square. I won't even think of challenging her again one on one."

Xigbar growled, hand slapping his face in disgust. Xigbar, "This is getting ridiculous, even for me. We need to get this girl and we need to get her NOW."

Before Saix could respond, shadows burst around Xaldin's throne and the Whirlwind Lancer appeared, grinning his terrible smile. Xigbar looked at him and said, "Oh hey windbreaker. Can you come back later, the grown ups are talking now."

Xaldin ignored Xigbar's remark and looked at Saix, asking, "Where's the Superior?"

Saix responded evenly, "His study."

Xigbar did a mock double take. Xigbar, "Not his perch? Really? I swear, he moon gazes more then you do puppy." Saix suppressed a growl and looked back at Xaldin, asking, "What is so important you need to see the Superior?" Xaldin's grin grew into a smirk.

Xaldin, "I know where the water girl is."

Everything in Where Nothing Gathers grew even quieter. Xigbar broke the silence. "Really? No offense windbreaker but you're not exactly our best tracker. That was Vexen. He's dead now."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. Xaldin, "I didn't track her down, I saw her appear in the same flash of light Demyx described. She's at Beast's Castle."

Xigbar was about to send a retort but Saix held up his hand, silencing him. Saix, "You claim she's there, but here you are. Why?"

Xaldin smirked again, arms crossing over his chest. Xaldin, "To tell you I'm going after her alone and when I bring her back, I'll be taking your chair and your place as Second-in-Command as my reward for catching her."

Xigbar let out a whistle; laughing mockingly as he looked between Saix and Xaldin as the two traded death glares. Xigbar, "Dem's fighting words! I knew there was a reason I liked you windbreaker."

'Ching!'

Xigbar narrowly ducked as one of Xaldin's lances impaled his throne in the same spot his head had been. Xigbar looked at the lance and then back at Xaldin, a false shocked expression on his face. Xigbar, "You could've taken my eye out!"

Xaldin sat still as his lance returned to him while calmly retorting, "I was aiming for your mouth. Maybe I should ask the Superior to sew your mouth shut for my reward. I'm sure Saix would appreciate that most of all."

Xigbar scowled while Luxord chuckled lowly. Xigbar glared down at him and snapped, "Don't think we forgot about you! Double mission and clean up duty for a month for this failure!" Luxord scowled but didn't say anything, vanishing in a burst of shadows.

Saix gave Xaldin one last glare before saying, "I shall inform the Superior. Be ready in the Grey Area but do not leave until I get the ok from him." Xaldin nodded begrudgingly and vanished as well, Saix following shortly after.

Xigbar sat alone, grumbling curses before vanishing as well.

* * *

As Roxas stepped back into the Grey Area, he saw Xaldin standing not to far away. And he was smiling. Roxas remembered a warning Axel had given him right before his first mission with Xaldin:

'Whenever Xaldin smiles, somebody's about to find themselves on the wrong end of a lance.'

So Roxas learned very quickly a smiling Xaldin meant very bad news for some poor soul.

Roxas quickly left before Xaldin decided to snap at him. The blonde stumbled into the steel halls and right into Xion. Roxas, "Ah, sorry Xion." The female Nobody merely smiled, brushing it off. Xion, "It's ok Roxas. If I was just arriving to the sight of a grinning Xaldin, I'd run for my life too."

The two laughed and Roxas remembered he and Axel were going to meet. Roxas, "Hey Xion, wanna get some ice cream at the usual spot? Axel's treat." Xion's face lit up in an excited smile and she nodded eagerly. Xion, "Of course! Wanna go now?"

Roxas was about to nod when there was a sudden chill running up his spine. He frowned, looking pass Xion and down the hall. Xion saw Roxas's suddenly anxious expression and asked, "Roxas? What's wrong?"

Roxas quickly looked at Xion and responded quickly, "Nothing. Wait here."

Before Xion could ask why, Roxas was already running down the hall, towards his room. The dark haired female watched her friend vanish, her hands clutching together nervously, a small seashell slipping between her fingers.

Roxas sprinted down the halls as fast as he could, dodging passed Dusks and Samurais until he finally reached his room, he quickly stepped inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He looked around, seeing nothing out of place and the room looked exactly like he had left it in the morning. But something in Roxas screamed at him that something was very wrong. And then Roxas's blue eyes settled on his dresser.

He shot over, pulling the top drawer open so fast it fell on the floor, socks and underwear flying out and on the floor. Roxas fell to his knees looking inside the drawer, head shaking from side to side.

It was gone. Both parts.

The wooden keyblade had vanished.

Roxas sat there on his knees, staring at the empty drawer. All he could think was one question, over and over:

_Who knew it was here?_

* * *

Saix slowly walked down a long hallway, his goal the single door at the end of the halls passage. In moments he stood before it and raised his arm, gloved hand rapping hard and loudly against the steel of the door.

There was no response for a single second and then a flat monotone voice responded, "Enter."

The door slid open and Saix stepped inside, the door slipping closed behind him. As soon as he took a breath and exhaled, a thin wisp of white vapor, Saix suppressed a shudder. He still didn't understand why the Superior kept everything so cold…

The Superior's study was a large evenly cube shaped room filled with desks covered with neat stacks of various files and reports, some of them Superior penned in by his own hand, others reports he had salvaged from their home world, these recovered reports incomplete and scattered. On the other side of the room were multiple dry eraser boards with various equations written all over its surface. Saix faintly caught sight of a few of these equations.

One was a circle of lines connected to three words: HEART, BODY & SOUL, then HEART-BODY & SOUL= NOBODY, then HEART CONSUMED BY DARKNESS= HEARTLESS and lastly, SOUL-HEART & BODY=DEATH. There was a question in the center of the circle, underlined and reading: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HEART, BODY & SOUL RECONNECT AFTER PERIOD OF SEPERATION?

The second one Saix noticed was a drawing of an armored figure in a cape, holding what appeared to be a large keyblade of unique design. Written under it was: MEMORIES AND SOUL LINGER IN ARMOR… CAN THIS BE RECREATED UNDER CONTROLED EVENTS?

The last one that caught Saix's eyes read simply: GRIEF & DESPAIR=ANGER. SORROW+PRIDE=HATE. ANGER & HATE=HEART. HEART=POWER. xHEARTS=KINGDOM HEARTS.

Saix tore his eyes from the boards and looked over towards the Superior.

The Organization leader was sitting at a large desk, back to Saix and his arms and face obscured as the Superior looked over something. The Superior broke the silence of his study and asked, "What is it?"

Saix replied evenly, "Xaldin has located Aqua at Beast's Castle."

The Superior stopped looking over the object on his desk and turned to look at Saix, brow cocked. Superior, "Did he now?"

Saix nodded. Saix, "This confirms your theory. She was being drawn to those world inhabited by those ones with no darkness in their hearts."

The Superior nodded, smiling slightly.

Saix then said, "So with that being the case, Xaldin absolutely cannot fail. This is the last of those worlds under our watch that contains such a pure heart."

The Superior nodded, mostly to himself. "So it would appear…"

Saix barely heard his words and asked, "My lord?"

The Superior waved him off. Superior, "Tell Xaldin he has my permission to capture her, but stress to him that I want her intact. Not a single hair out of place or mark on her skin." The Superior's amber eyes narrowed into slits, briefly resembling flares of the hottest fires. "Do I make myself clear?"

Saix nodded.

The Superior turned back to his desk and resumed looking at whatever he had found. "Then be gone."

Saix bowed and turned, leaving his lords study and sudden surge of icy cold air inside it.

The Superior sat hunched over his desk, carefully looking over the wooden toy before him. He held up the smaller broken half, carved to resemble a hilt of a blade. He placed it back down carefully before picking up the longer other half, this one carved like a blade but with a key's teeth. The Superior picked up the hilt half and carefully lined up the pieces where they had broken. Black and red sparks discharged from his hands, traveling up and down the broken halves of the wooden toy. The sparks met where the wood had shattered and then, the halves rippled, melding back together.

The Superior held the restored wooden keyblade by its hilt, leaning back in his chair, amber eyes studying the toy carefully, traveling down the blade to the hilt. His eyes studied the single word engraved there.

"Terra…" He whispered.

Then, more sparks discharged from his hand that gripped the hilt and the wooden toy was engulfed in blue fire. The Superior opened his hand as the blue fire faded away, leaving no splinter or speck of ash behind.

The Superior sat there at his desk for a long time, before standing up and walking pass the desk, towards the far wall of his study. The Superior stood in front of the wall for a moment before raising his gloved hand, a red aura around it. When he lowered his hand, a small section of the wall flashed and faded away revealing am object that resembled a safe but instead of a handle and lock, the Roman Numerals I through XIV were engraved on its surface, mimicking the order of the thrones arrangment in Where Nothing Gathers, odd numbers on the right side, evens on the left, with I and XIII meeting at the top and bottom directly across from each other and the last number XIV directly in the center.

The Superior stared at the object for a moment before raising his hand once again. The numbers all lit up at once before the light in all of them faded except in I and began to travel in a circle, moving from I to II then IV and so on.

The Superior waited until it reached I again when his hand touched the number, causing it to glow. He then touched II when the light reached it, then III, IV, V and finally VI.

All six numbers flashed and the safe swung open, revealing what lay inside.

A cylinder of blue magic was directly in the center of the small safe. And floating inside was a gray disk, spinning slowly and silently.

The Superior reached into the safe, gloved hand entering the cylinder of magic and grabbing the disk very gently, slowly removing it. Once the Superior held the disk out of the safe, its door swung close and the wall flashed, hiding the safe once more.

The Superior's amber eyes stared down on the disk, studying the words engraved on it:

_Chamber of Repose._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Day 311: Tale As Old As Time.

The air was cold. Crickets chirped. Sapphire eyes blinked open.

Aqua lied sprawled out on hard stone ground, right under the night sky. She slowly rose up on her hands and knees, wincing, her whole body sore after lying there for an untold amount of time. The young maiden rubbed the side of her temple, fighting a headache.

As she rose to sit on her knees, Aqua took in the surroundings of this new world.

She was outside in the open, that much was obvious, and she was a wide spacious bridge with four statues wielding spears on both sides of it. Aqua stood up, rubbing her sore knees and stared in silent awe, head tilting back. She stood directly in front of a large stone castle, multiple towers rising from it. Against the clear night sky and dozens of white stars, it was a breathtaking sight. Aqua stared at the castle, taking a small step toward it before stopping to turn around and see what was behind her. It was a gate blocking off the edges of a forest and Aqua noticed that the forest came to a dead end, literally, the bridge suspended over a very nasty looking fall into a river below.

Aqua stumbled slightly, dizzy with vertigo at the thought of falling off this bridge.

Her left hand reached into her pouch, fishing for a certain item. Aqua felt her fingers brush around it and she pulled out the gleaming green star shaped gem. She looked at it, frowning at the object bemusedly.

Aqua, "A desert kingdom, a world of wonder and now a big gated off castle?" She gave a small chuckle and shook her head before returning her gaze on the fragment. "Could you take me to a beach paradise for once?" The gem only sparkled slightly under the faint starlight.

Aqua put the fragment back in her pouch before turning away from the castle and heading towards the gate to the forest. As soon as she reached it and started to move her hand over to the iron gate, a deep hungry howl echoed off the trees from somewhere deep in the forest. Aqua snapped her hand back and took a step back.

She returned her gaze onto the imposing castle, noting a single dark cloud was obscuring the moonlight now. She sighed, taking one last look into the forest. She could see a faint mist rising off the ground, shadows shifting through the fog.

"Looks like I'll have to take my chances in the castle."

Shaking her head, Aqua headed for the opposite end of the bridge, to an even larger gate, this one wooden and reminding the water maiden of a cathedral's doors.

Engraved on both pillars on the sides of the gates were two rearing lions. Right over the gate and between the two lions was the crest of a male lion. Aqua stared up at the crest for a moment, feeling a raw prideful strength coming off of it. She returned her attention to the gate after a moment. This one was unlocked and Aqua opened it, stepping through and carefully shutting it behind her to make as little noise as possible. Aqua turned to face the new area.

It was a huge courtyard, surrounded on all sides by high walls on stone concrete. In the very center of the courtyard was a large circular area, royal emblems engraved on the ground and four gargoyles wielding spears at each corner, standing vigilant on their podiums. Aqua turned her attention from the emblems design to the front of the castle. There were some steps leading up to two long double doors, two more male lions statues on either side of the door connected by two small towers. They were sitting regally with their empty eyes watching everything in this courtyard, always observant and never blinking. Perfect guards.

Aqua smiled up at the statues before walking up the steps towards the doors. Aqua stood in front of the doors, not moving for a brief moment before she reached for the handle-

There was a loud booming sound. For a brief moment, she thought she heard thunder.

Aqua's hand froze halfway towards the door and then the water maiden flinched back when she heard the sound again. No, not thunder, she realized.

A roar.

Aqua looked up at the castle's huge central tower, her eyes wandering towards the lion statues for a spilt-second before the roar echoed again, louder then ever and the young girl found herself backing up quickly. When she thought about the earlier howl of that animal in the woods, she compared it to this one and then concluded next to it, that one had been a kitten's mewing.

Aqua continued to back away from the doors, wondering what she should do. Should she go back up those steps and through the doors directly into the castle? The roar had been so loud she really couldn't tell where it had come from. For all she knew it could be from deep within the castle's catacombs. Or right in the foyer through those doors, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Aqua shook her head, still walking backwards and then she looked back up at the castle, wondering what to do…

The exposed part of her back brushed something hard and rough.

Aqua let out a squeak of fright and whirled around, arms flailing-

Hitting the stone wing of one of the gargoyle guard statues.

The water maiden let out a chuckle of amusement at her own jumpiness. Aqua looked at the statue, smiling slightly. "You don't scare easy do you?" She patted the unresponsive gargoyle, noticing it shifted slightly, moving a little-

There was a sound behind her, causing Aqua to while, hands raised in case it was the source of the roars. But she saw no roaring monster and instead watched some stones shift at the base of the left tower by the door and lion statues. The new hole in the tower was a perfect square, just wide and high enough for someone of Aqua's height or shorter to enter through. Aqua stared at it for a moment before looking back at the gargoyle statue she had accidentally moved. She saw that when she touched it, she had pushed the podium it sat on slightly over a circular pad under it. Aqua realized that must have triggered some hidden switch or mechanism and revealed that door.

Aqua stared at the revealed passage for a moment, wondering if she head through it and see where it led when the roar sounded once more, echoing loudly from inside the passage. Aqua shuddered, wondering what terrible monster could own such a voice. For a terrible second, Aqua thought about taking her chances in the woods.

But then, she wondered if a Heartless was the source of that roar. And if it was, the only reason a Heartless would be here was if there were hearts to devour, people to attack. And Aqua couldn't walk away from someone in trouble.

Aqua took a deep breath; her whole body straightening up as she steeled herself. She looked at the passage and stepped towards it quickly. Right as she reached it, another roar echoed from deep inside the castle, causing Aqua to freeze mid-step. But she took another deep breath, fists clenching at her side. The water maiden crouched slightly and entered through the passage into the tower.

From atop one of the watchtowers connected to the wall around the castle gates, a tall muscular figure wearing a black cloak watched Aqua through the darkness of his hood, arms crossed behind his back.

* * *

The water maiden found herself walking up a short flight of stairs and into a long brick hallway with a dead end. Aqua walked down the brick hall, her eyes wandering towards a strange device by the end of the hall. It was a diamond shaped hole with a series of yellow gears inside it and a lever under it.

Aqua looked at the wall barring her path and then back to the lever. She raised her arm, gloved hand wrapping around the lever and with a little force, she brought it down. There was a loud 'click' and then an even louder rumbling sound coming from all around her. Aqua heard the bricks shift and dust fell from the ceiling above. The girl turned her head and saw the brick wall in front of her shifting and shaking before rising into the ceiling.

And revealing another hallway, this one made of marble.

Aqua stepped into this new passage. She walked down the small circular path, coming to a stop when she saw another set of double doors like the ones at the entrance of the castle. But when Aqua tried to open these she found them locked. Aqua turned her attention from the doors to the stain glass mural engraved on the wall. It was the image of the castle from the outside, but instead of the peaceful night sky that Aqua had seen, this mural depicted the castle set to a lightning storm. Aqua stared at the mural for a second before looking down the rest of the passageway. With one last glance at the besieged castle in the mural, Aqua continued down the hall.

She found another dead end but also another switch. Aqua reached for this one's handle and pulled it down like the first one. There was another 'click' quickly followed by another rumble and shifting bricks and dust. The wall in front of Aqua lifted away…revealing a barred off dead end.

The water maiden frowned and stepped down the new passageway, walking right up to the barred stairs. What blocked her from going any further were the six inch steel bars. Aqua ran a finger over one of them, briefly toying with the idea of trying Fire or Ice magic on them but quickly realized this passageway was the mirror reflection of the one she had entered from and if she did break these bars down, she'd just end up back in the courtyard. The water maiden sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned around and leaned back against the gate. She bowed her head, eyes closed as she thought what to do next. She had a thought and opened her eyes, raising her head.

She smiled when she saw a third lever. Aqua moved away from the bars, arms moving to her sides as she stepped up to this lever. "And let's see what's behind…" She started to say as she gripped the lever and pulled it down. There was one last 'click' and surprisingly even louder rumble. Aqua saw the wall to her left rise up into the ceiling, revealing a third passageway connecting the two tower entranceways. "Door number three."

This hall was filled with large crates and Aqua saw one of them was right under a large crack in the wall.

Frowning, Aqua slowly walked down the passage and up to the crate. She could see the roof of the castles foyer room. Aqua looked at the crate before propping herself up on top of it. She walked to the edge of the crack and grabbed the side of the wall to steady and balance herself, keeping a very firm grip on it. Aqua took a deep breath and then looked down from the spot she stood. The young keyblade mistress found herself once again hit with a dizzying sense of vertigo and felt the blood drain from her face as she gazed down. It was the foyer of the castle alright and Aqua couldn't judge the distance from where she stood to the floor of the foyer below.

The young girl had a perfect view of a set of stairs leading to two wings of the castle and a door right in the middle of the stairs that Aqua didn't know where it led.

She tried to get a better look of the foyer from this height but all she could really see were those stairs and the doorways to the other castle wings. But she knew for certain there was no-

The roar this time was so loud and booming Aqua feared she'd be deaf after it ended. If it ever ended. She gasped, stepping back and nearly fell off the box had it not been for the frantic flailing, her hand latching into the broken side of the wall and hanging on for dear life. The roar echoed but it was more like deep snarling. Aqua stepped away from the hole to get better footing on the box-

Then she caught another sound. Faint, and almost drowned out by the roars echo but still there. Voices. The first voice was a child's, small and scared.

"Mommy, can the master handle all those monsters by himself?"

The next voice was an older woman's, her tone soothing to calm the child.

"Have no fear deary, the master can't be harmed by such despicable creatures. And he won't let them hurt any of us."

The next voice was stuffy and nervous sounding, almost bossy.

"Yes, but we should still seek out a place to hide where those shadows won't find us."

_Shadows,_ Aqua repeated in her head. She only knew one thing that could be both monster and shadow. Heartless_._

The last voice was smooth and next to the older woman's, the most calm and carried an accent.

"Now, now. Let us go to the ballroom. Those shadows wouldn't think of following us in there."

The voices lowered to where Aqua couldn't hear them clearly anymore but from what she could make out they were all agreeing. Then there was a sound Aqua couldn't quite identify, like objects clunking around on the floor after being knocked over but it was more likely just those people walking. There was the sound of a door creaking, then shutting as quietly as it could.

Aqua stood by the hole in the wall for another moment, looking down at the drop below with dismay.

Then she sighed and took a big step, falling down to the foyer below.

She tucked in midair, landing on her knees hard but rolling the rest of the way to cushion the fall.

The keyblade mistress sat back on her bottom, face wincing when she saw she had torn her black stockings and scraped her knees. But, she supposed it could have been worse and stood up, wincing a little. Aqua thought about using Cure for a second but decided she didn't want to waste the magic on such minor scrapes.

Aqua took a quick look around the foyer of the castle, seeing she had landed on a long red rug that led to the front doors and then to the stairs, stopping at a second set of double doors. There were four pillars supporting the floor above the foyer, two on each side directly in front of two more doors also on either side of the room, the doors adorned by red tapestries. Aqua wondered which of these doors the owners of those voices had gone through when she remembered the accented one had mentioned a ballroom. It didn't really help tell her which door led to the ballroom but-

There was a sound like air blowing, followed by armor clanking.

Aqua tensed, the sound echoing behind her.

The water maiden whirled around, eyes darting up the steps. She growled upon seeing a group of three blue-skinned Heartless with large red claws at the ends of their hands, metal armbands under their shoulders and greaves on their feet, along with helms on their heads but the visors were all raised up and Aqua could see their blank yellow eyes gazing at her with the hungry look all Heartless had. The red and black Heartless emblems were right on their chests, barely visible in the darkness of the foyer.

"On second thought," Aqua began, remembering what she had jokingly asked the fragment earlier. Her keyblade appeared in a flash of light and the water maiden pointed it at the small group of Soldier Heartless.

"I think I'll settle for a world where these things don't show up every five minutes."

The Heartless jerkily approached her, heads cocking slightly. But one of them didn't move, instead looked at the double doors. It placed a red claw on the front of the door, head cocking in confusion. It suddenly pulled back, armor clanking and it whirled around to look at its companions, jumping up and down wildly.

Both the Soldiers and Aqua looked at the jumping Heartless in confusion, until the other Soldiers looked at the door as well and the jumping Soldier nodded. The Heartless flinched in surprise before jumping in excitement as well. Aqua watched the spectacle of jumping Heartless in both confusion and slight amusement. And then before she could take another step, the Heartless jumped slightly above the floor and their forms shimmered, covered in a purple light before they shrink in on themselves and vanished.

Aqua stared at the spot where they had been, lowering her keyblade a little but not dispelling it. Aqua muttered a confused, "Ok…?" She was about to start checking doors when she heard screams.

A woman and child's.

Aqua gasped and looked back at the double doors in understanding. _Those_ were the doors to the ballroom. And those people were now trapped in there with the Heartless!

Breaking into a sprint, Aqua dashed up the stairs two at a time and tackled into the doors, forcing them open.

The keyblade mistress suddenly found herself blinded by a bright intense light. Aqua cried out in surprise, her left hand shooting over her eyes to shield them from the light. Her eyes had grown use to the barely lit catacombs and foyer of the castle and to stumble upon this unprepared blinded her.

Gritting her teeth, Aqua lowered her hand, raising the other one with her keyblade out and forced her eyes to open. She was briefly blinded by the brightest shade of white she had ever seen but gradually it began to fade down, the light still bright but the white was bleeding into gold. Slowly, Aqua was able to make out the room she now stood in.

And what a sight to take in.

It was a massive circular dance hall, complete with a large ornate chandelier dangling from the ceiling above and a huge glass wall and doors leading one outside to a balcony that no doubt overlooked the entire countryside of this world. There was a second floor above supported by at least of dozen pillars on this floor alone, blue tapestries hanging from above between each pillar and under the floor also between each pillar was a smaller golden candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Aqua blinked her eyes rapidly, her arm still raised slightly over her face. She'd appreciate the beauty of this room later; right now she couldn't see the Heartless or the woman and child that had screamed-

"Miss watch out!"

It was the voice of that woman she had heard soothing that child's worries and scream mere moments ago. No sooner had that voice cried out her warning, Aqua saw a flash of red claws-

The keyblade mistress ducked under the slash and jumped back before charging forward and thrusting her blade out. The end of her weapon pierced through the Soldier Heartless's stomach, sending black mist in the air. The Heartless jerked and flailed for a moment before exploding in a shower of black mist, a single pink heart floating away. Aqua squinted slightly, looking around the room, the air shimmering and black light flashed above the floor in several places as more Soldier Heartless appeared, their armored feet clanking as they each hit the floor. The Heartless each focused their beady yellow eyes on Aqua, claws twitching and heads jerking as the stepped towards her.

Aqua forced her eyes to open a little wider but they were still squinting slightly and her vision was blurry. She thought she counted nine of these Soldier Heartless but she didn't trust her vision at the moment. The keyblade mistress raised her keyblade, twirling it and deciding if she couldn't rely on her vision she'd put her faith in her keyblade.

A Soldier decided to strike first and charged at Aqua, leaping and pulling its claws back to tear into her chest and rip out her heart-

Aqua stood her ground and thrust her keyblade out again, this time cleaving the Soldier in two. The torso and legs struck the floor, a heart floating in the air, disappearing into thin air as the torso and legs melted into shadow. Aqua charged into the Soldiers, the Heartless crouching before they all charged at her. Their claws all tried to rend her flesh but with a sweep of her blade, Aqua's Reflect Barrier appeared, deflecting their attacks and causing all the Heartless to bounce back, scattering across the room. Aqua lowered her barrier and thrust her keyblade out. Icicles burst from the floor, impaling several of the Soldiers and causing them to vanish in puffs of black mist and pink hearts. Aqua swept her keyblade out and the icicles still sticking out of the floor exploded, sending deadly projectiles everywhere. The small missiles struck two more Soldiers, piercing through them and destroying them instantly. Aqua looked around as the ice melted rapidly and she counted three Soldiers left.

They had backed away from the water maiden, crouching and bouncing on their feet anxiously. Aqua flashed the Heartless a playful smile and said, "Come on boys, no need to be shy. I don't bite…"

The Soldier closest to Aqua charged, claws drawn back and it leapt at her, thrusting its arms towards her chest-

Aqua ducked and spun, keyblade slashing. She slid under the Soldier as it completed its leap, landing on the floor in several pieces. Aqua stood up, still smiling. Aqua, "But I can play rough." The last two Soldiers charged recklessly, not bothering to try and leap at her, easily allowing Aqua to dodge and cut them down. The only sound in the ballroom now was of mist billowing and pink hearts fluttering into the air. Aqua did a quick spin where she stood, looking around the whole ballroom before lowering her keyblade. She smiled, putting her hand on her hip. Aqua, "Well, that's that."

Aqua lowered her hand and looked around the ballroom, trying to see which pillars those people were hiding behind. But she couldn't spot a silhouette or even an outline of a shadow. Aqua frowned and called, "Hello? I know you're in here. There's no reason to keep hiding. The monsters are all gone, I promise." There was no response and Aqua's frown deepened, concerned. Then she heard a sound behind her and she whirled, arm rising to call her keyblade if need be.

But there were no Heartless. Or the owners of those voices.

But Aqua could see something faintly sticking out from behind a pillar. The water maiden couldn't tell what it was from here and moved closer. She reached the pillar, moving behind it to see what it was.

Aqua blinked.

It was a little clock.

Aqua knelt down on her knees to get a better look at it. It was made of polished brown wood, a small glass door on its front and a small golden clacker inside it. From where it hung under the clocks white face, Aqua amusingly thought it looked like a tie. She then noticed the hands on the face of the clock were stuck on the three and nine. Again, Aqua found herself thinking it resembled a little moustache. Aqua gently picked the little clock up by its sides, her fingers under its wooden handles. Aqua examined the clock, wondering aloud, "Who would leave this here?"

She looked down the path of pillars but didn't see any people. Aqua sighed; guessing while she had battled the Heartless the people in here must have run for another safe place to hide. Aqua looked at the clock again, noticing it had stopped.

Well that's easy to fix. Aqua opened the little glass door on the clock's front and touched the clacker, remembering these old clocks needed a clacker to operate-

The glass door snapped shut over Aqua's fingers when they grazed the gold clacker.

Aqua yelped, snatching her hand back and dropping the clock. Aqua waved her stinging hand but froze when she heard a low groan.

"Oh me…" Voice groaned, "Didn't anyone teach you how to handle delicate items?!"

Aqua looked around for the owner of the voice but still she saw no one.

"Ahem."

Aqua froze, eyes widening in realization.

She slowly looked down, at the clock. And saw it was standing up, its little handles fussily shutting its glass door front while two eyes and mouth had appeared above and under the hands on its circular white face. It snapped its door closed and glared up at Aqua.

"I say, would you like it if someone picked you up and manhandled you?"

Aqua didn't respond, just pointed at the clock, her mouth hanging open. She quickly shook her head and looked down at the clock curiously. Aqua, "Another talking item? I thought I left that place behind."

The clock looked up at Aqua in annoyance. "What are you talking about? I say, make sense girl!"

Aqua flinched back from the clocks angry tone. Aqua, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you, it's just…"

The clock sighed, waving its little handle arm in a dismissing manner. "Oh, forget about it. You're not the first and probably not the last…"

There was an amused chuckle from behind the clock and a loud clacking sound. Aqua's eyes widened as a golden candlestick hopped over, a face on the middle candle in its center while its two arms were crossed over its middle, the candles on them melted down slightly, little flames lit on them as well.

The candlestick spoke with that accented voice from earlier. "Well well, Cogsworth! I see you've found a lovely new guest!"

There was more clacking sounds and from behind the candlestick and then a ornate tea pot and a cup with similar design following, but Aqua noticed there was a chip in the cup's top.

Aqua saw like the candlestick and the clock, Cogsworth, these new items had eyes and mouths as well. The little cup hopped towards Aqua excitedly. "Wow ma'am!" Aqua realized this was the child's voice from earlier and the little cup gushed on, "You beat up all those monsters, squishin' 'em like they were bugs!" The ornate teapot laughed in that way adults do as they listen to a child talk about something and hopped over to the little cup, rubbing it and saying with the voice of that elderly woman, "Now dear, like Lumiere said she is a guest and we have yet to introduce ourselves."

The candlestick hopped over while saying, "_Oui_! Indeed we 'ave not!" He gave Aqua a little bow, his right arm crossed over his chest while his other crossed behind his back in a classic gentlemen's gesture. "I am Lumiere! And the pleasure of meeting your lovely person is all mine…"

Aqua frowned. Did a candlestick just flirt with her? That thought was interrupted by the tea pot hopping forward, also bowing, the little cup hopping frantically behind the pot and quickly bowing as well.

"I am Mrs. Pots deary, and this is Chip, my son."

The three living items looked at Cogsworth, who had yet to formally introduce himself. The clock had crossed his handle arms over his glass chest giving a little 'hmph!' of indifference but still faced Aqua and said politely, "I am Cogsworth and we've already met."

Aqua smiled down at the items, still slightly unnerved by yet another encounter with living objects but enjoying their better manners when compared to the door knob that just slept and acted like Aqua was a bother. Aqua knelt down to get a better look at the items before placing her hand on her chest and bowing her head. "It's an honor to meet all of you. My name is Aqua."

The candlestick, Lumiere, chuckled and said, "Well, our lovely lady guest knows her manners, unlike the unrefined Cogsworth."

Cogsworth drew himself up, the hands on his clock face twitching and spinning a little. Cogsworth, "Manners?! She opened my chest! That is the equivalent of disrobing me!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth began bickering but Aqua hardly noticed when she saw Mrs. Pots and Chip hop over. Mrs. Pots looked at the arguing candlestick and clock before looking up at Aqua with a 'what can you do' look. Mrs. Pots, "Forgive them my dear, they're not use to having guests over." She frowned a little up at Aqua and asked slowly, "And I feel inclined to ask what it is you're doing here?"

Aqua smiled helplessly and replied, "I kind of wandered in, though I almost didn't come in when I heard those roars-""

At the mention of the roars, Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped arguing, gasping and looking at each other in realization. "_The master!_" They both cried.

Suddenly, a chilling sound filled the ballroom and no doubt other parts of the castle as well. It was a sound worse then the monsters roars. It was a woman's screams.

Mrs. Pots and Chip gasped in horror while Aqua shot straight up, her expression worried but determined. Mrs. Pots and Chip gasped in worry, "Miss Belle!" Not waiting to hear anymore, Aqua broke into a sprint, ignoring the surprised cries of the objects behind her.

In a moment the water maiden was back at the base of the steps in front of the ballroom doors, looking around wildly for the direction of the scream. She didn't have too look long when the scream echoed even louder then before, and Aqua snapped her head up towards the right stars, seeing an open door leading to a wing of the castle. Aqua quickly ran up the stairs, two at a time but froze halfway as the roar sounded again, this time the loudest yet. The reason, Aqua realized, was because how close it was.

It was coming from the wing these steps led into.

Aqua ran even faster, practically jumping the rest of the way and sprinted into the wing, hardly noticing the sets of armor on either side of her. But she did see the huge slash marks on the walls around them. Big tears. Big claws.

Aqua ran passed them and into the long hall of the wing, seeing more claw marks to her left, embedded deep in the wall between two long candlesticks, these just regular non talking ones though.

The keyblade mistress looked at them a moment before looking towards the opposite end of the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a second staircase, this one not as big as the one in the foyer but much more impressive looking thanks to the pillars around it, the two front ones supported by twin statues of ogres. But Aqua didn't have to appreciate the art of the pillars.

She could see a woman's form down the hall, wearing something blue and white and Aqua also her hair was brown. But Aqua only noticed this out of a quick glance. What she was really drawn too was the hulking seven foot tall monster looming over the woman with brown hair.

Aqua didn't waste any time.

With a swipe of her arm, her keyblade appeared in her hand and she charged down the hallway towards the monster. The woman with brown hair saw Aqua racing over and her eyes widened in shock. The monster saw her surprise and whirled around, its eyes flaring and its mouth opening in a fierce snarl. With the loudest battle cry she could scream, Aqua leapt, gripping her keyblade with both hands as she pulled it over her head and swinging it down with all her strength.

The sound of metal striking something very hard resonated off the halls walls.

Aqua hovered in midair, hands still holding her keyblade down against the monsters claws, her arms and her blade shaking from maintaining her strength and hold on the keyblade. It felt like if she gave an inch the monster would swipe her and her weapon aside.

Aqua found herself getting a much better view of the monster as she fought to keep her blade from flying out of her hands.

The whole massive muscular body of the monster was covered in a deep rich brown fur and it had horns above its eyes, though they were very small. Aqua noted in slight amusement that the fur of the monsters eyebrows and goatee was much lighter, almost blonde, though she was slightly disturbed to see that the creature wore tattered remnants of a pair of royal blue pants and a purple cloak or cape.

Aqua's eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw binding the cloak to the monsters neck was a royal gold emblem.

The monster's blue eyes narrowed when they saw Aqua's confusion and with a mighty bellow, its clawed arm shoved her back and away, sparks flying between the metal of her keyblade and the black bone of its claws.

Aqua flew back, crying in shock from the monsters raw strength. She managed to back flip before she landed, her metal boots hitting the soft carpet on the floor, but the momentum built from the toss caused her to slide back several feet until she was almost halfway down the hall. She snapped her head up to glare at the creature an it returned the look in kind, the fingers of its clawed hand crackling in anticipation.

Aqua raised her arm, keyblade extended out in a classic fencers stance.

The woman behind the monster looked at the monster and then at Aqua, her brown eyes wide with fear and concern. Aqua wanted to say something to assure her but had to keep her focus on the monster before her and just spared the woman a quick glance, making eye contact and giving a quick nod to let her know everything would be ok. This made the woman frown in confusion but Aqua hadn't noticed since the brown furred monster let out another below and charged her.

Aqua stood her ground as it charged and pulled its clawed hand back. She waited until it was in front of her and brining its claws down to call her barrier up. It took the brunt of the damage but where the monster struck her green shield cracked and splintered. Aqua found herself sliding back again, forced to lower her barrier. And collapse to her knees.

The water maiden was in shock. The raw strength behind those strikes had left her drained simply trying to block them. This monster was far more powerful then anything she had faced up to this point. The creature slowly approached Aqua's winded form, the joints of its clawed fingers popping. Aqua barely had the energy left to raise her head to look up at the monster as it stood before her. She could see the rage in its face, bestial features set in the most angry gaze she had ever seen on man or beast.

But before either the beats or Aqua could do anything, a voice called from the end of the hall behind the monster.

"Don't!"

This caused the monster to flinch and Aqua to blink. They both looked at the woman at the end of the hall. The woman had taken a step towards them, her right hand held out pleadingly while her left was clutched to her chest. Aqua toyed with the thought of attacking the monster as it glared at the woman but it was so far taking all her strength just to look up at the woman with brown hair. And then something happened that seemed to be happening a lot lately but still managed to surprise Aqua each time.

The monster spoke back at the woman with a deep snarling voice.

"Stop?! She attacked _me_!" It roared, sweeping its hand out and causing its cloak to flare out. Aqua just watched, her eyes wide and shocked.

To Aqua's impression the woman didn't so much as flinch at the monsters harsh snap and spoke slowly, soothingly. "She only thought you were with those Heartless…don't you see her weapon?" The beast growled but turned its head slightly, angry blue eyes looking down at the long weapon still clutched in Aqua's hand. The creature regarded her keyblade in slight annoyance before looking back at the woman. To Aqua's amazement, some of its rage had died down.

"Hrr…"The monster growled. "She is still an intruder in _my castle_!" That would have caused the water maiden to do a double take had it not required more energy, which she sadly lacked right now.

The woman still kept calm and slowly approached the beast, speaking soothingly. "Let her explain herself. She isn't here to harm you or anyone else here." She looked at Aqua, but while her face was trusting, her eyes weren't so much.

The creature growled and turned, looking back down at Aqua, who finally managed to rise back to her knees, using her keyblade as a crutch. The monster snarled, "Why are you in my castle?"

Aqua looked up at the beast's face, still seeing the rage in those eyes but also noting it had simmered down a little. Aqua took a breath and replied slowly, "I found myself in front of your castle…and I heard these roars coming from inside it." Aqua paused to look up at the monster again, trying to gauge its reactions but it maintained its watchful stare.

Aqua went on. "So I decided to investigate. I encountered some Heartless attacking…the inhabitants of your castle and destroyed them. Then, I heard the roar again, coming from this wing and followed it. And…well here we are."

She looked up at the beast, which only continued to watch her accusingly. The brown-eyed woman only let out a breath of relief, he face matching her feelings. The beast itself didn't seem to know what to do next now. Its features had softened to but not by much.

But before it or the woman behind itself could say or do anything else, there was a loud rapid clacking sound behind them all and a stuffy voice called in a panic, "MAAAAASTEEEEERRR!"

Both beast and brown and blue haired women all turned to look down the hall. They all saw it was the item shaped castle servants rushing over, hopping their bodies frantically to get down the hall as fast as possible.

Cogsworth stopped in front of the beast and Aqua while Mrs. Pots, Chip and Lumiere raced over towards the woman. Mrs. Pots spoke first, "Are you alright Belle? Did those shadows hurt you or the master?"

'Belle' smiled and shook her head. Belle, "No, Beast protected me." Aqua looked at the appropriately named master of the castle and to her amazement, he almost seemed suddenly bashful of Belle's comment. Chip suddenly looked at Aqua and hopped over, his little face set in worry. "Miss Aqua," he asked. "Are you ok?"

Aqua looked down at the little cup, smiling and nodding. Aqua, "I'm alright. Just…very tired."

It didn't get any truer then that. Aqua was exhausted. She had no time to rest while in Wonderland save for the few moments she hadn't been fighting or running and it turns out waking up from passing out from spontaneous teleporting and finding herself on hard stone really didn't give one the rest their body desperately needed.

The brown-eyed woman, Belle, looked at Aqua in concern, walking over and helping her stand up all the way, Aqua using her keyblade as a crutch to support herself. Belle looked away from the water maiden towards the beast and asked, "The poor girl is about to fall over. Beast, can she rest in one of the guest rooms?"

The Beast growled a little, looking slightly annoyed but even more reluctant.

His hardened blue eyes softened at Belle's pleading face and he sighed, closing his eyes and nodding.

Aqua was glad he allowed it because mere seconds later she fell over, eyes rolling and the whole world going black.

* * *

Belle gently closed the door of the guest room, pausing to look at the sleeping blue haired maiden on the bed. She had not stirred once on the way to the east wing and Belle realized how truly exhausted the poor girl must have been. The beautiful brown haired woman turned to look at the Beast and his servants. Mrs. Pots hopped forward, her brow furrowed in concern. Mrs. Pots, "Will she be alright?"

Belle nodded, smiling. Belle, "She just needs to sleep for a little while."

This caused all the servants to let out breathes of relief. The Beast merely grunted in indifference. With a sweep of his cloak, he headed down the wing for the stairs. Beast, "I will be patrolling the halls for the rest of the night. The Heartless may still be lurking around." He looked over his shoulder at Belle, his rough features softening just a little. Beast, "Send Lumiere and Cogsworth for me when she wakes up."

The young woman smiled and nodded. The Beast suddenly looked bashful and turned away, quickly leaving the hall. Belle watched him leave before looking down at the servants, bending over slightly. Belle, "Chip, what did you say her name was?"

The little cup bounced up and down, smiling as he replied, "She said her name was Aqua!"

Belle smiled in return and rose up, glancing back over at the guest room where the girl slept. With one last wondering glance, Belle headed for her room, the servants following her.

* * *

For almost an hour, Aqua lay in the same curled position under the sheets of the canopy bed, her face peaceful, blue hair fanning her head like a halo.

She slept undisturbed.

And she dreamed.

* * *

"_I finally have a decent lead."_

_Aqua blinked, looking at Terra from the top of the stairs._

_The male keyblade apprentice turned and looked up at her._

_Terra, "A wizard by the name of Yen Sid told me about the legend of the keyblade war and how Xehanort was always studying those legends."_

_Aqua, "But how is that a lead? It doesn't tell you how to find him."_

_Terra smirked. "I was getting there. There's another legend intimately connected to the legends around the keyblade. A story that talks about seven princesses, whose hearts know no darkness. If one was to bring all seven of these princesses together…"_

_Terra turned away from Aqua, looking away as he finished._

"…_They could summon Kingdom Heats."_

_Aqua's eyes widened._

_Aqua, "Xehanort…he wants to summon Kingdom Hearts?"_

_Terra shrugged. "That could be his goal. It makes no difference to me. I know he's looking for these princesses. I missed him here…"_

_He started walking, moving towards the exit._

_Terra, "But I'll find him soon enough."_

_Aqua watched him go, a slight fear and trepidation in her heart, making her shudder._

_The princesses…Kingdom Hearts…_

_The princesses…_

* * *

Sapphire eyes blinked open gently.

Aqua found herself on a very comfortable bed and pillow, a soft sheet draped over her.

She lied there for a few moments, briefly wondering how she had gotten there and where she was.

Then, she remembered where she was, and her encounter with those living items, the Beast and that woman, Belle. The water maiden sat up, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. She still felt a little tired but much better then earlier.

She rose up in a sitting position, the sheets falling over her legs. She looked around the room, noting how nice it was. Her eyes fell on the dresser, seeing her pouch, bell sleeves, and to her joy a new pair of stockings. Her shoes were next to her keyblade, which lay against the wall, gleaming under the moonlight. Aqua stared at the items for a moment before looking away.

All she could think about at the moment was her dream.

That world she and Terra had been on had been a beautiful one, with a magnificent white castle and kind people and animals. Well, not all the people had been nice and there had been a very ugly and mean cat…But still.

Aqua had watched true love bloom between a prince and a woman named Cinderella…

But the dream had barely shown her memories of that world and inhabitants, just recalling what Terra had told her.

About the princesses and their connection to Kingdom Hearts. As it turned out, Cinderella had been one of them. The next one Aqua had met was a young girl named Snow White. And then a maiden named Aurora.

Three of the seven.

Aqua frowned, remembering Xehanort had just used another means of summoning Kingdom Hearts. And it had cost her two friends hearts, her teacher's life and an entire world to do it.

The water maiden shook her head.

Anger over memories was useless at this point.

Aqua kicked the sheets away and stood up, stretching for a second before walking over to the dresser. She slipped on her sleeves and the new stockings, then her socks and metal boots. She tied her pouch back to her belt and picked up her keyblade. With a swing of her hand, it vanished in a flash of light.

Aqua took one last look around the room before walking over to the door. With a turn of the knob she opened it and stepped out into an unfamiliar hallway. Aqua looked around a second before closing the door. She looked around the hall another moment and realized she was in another wing of the castle.

Aqua had only taken a few steps when she heard the sound of a doorknob turning and then a 'click'.

Aqua turned toward the sound and saw a door at the end of the hall open and the woman in the blue and white dress step out. The woman spotted Aqua and smiled, saying, "Oh, you're awake."

She walked over to Aqua, leaving the door to her room open. "How do you feel?"

Aqua rolled her left shoulder, feeling a slight crick there but other then that she felt much better, if not still a little tired. Aqua, "I feel much better after that nap."

The woman smiled and opened her mouth to say something when the voice of the tea pot, Mrs. Pots, called, "Miss Belle? Dear?"

Both women turned toward he still open door and saw Mrs. Pots hop into view. When she caught sight of the two ladies she smiled and said, "Well, our guest is awake!" There was a sudden chatter coming from inside the room and Aqua heard more hopping objects. Cogsworh, Lumiere and Chip came into view, pushing the door open wider. When the item shaped servants saw Aqua their faces all lit up as well.

Lumiere, "Ah! Our guest, she is awake!" He hopped over to Aqua, his two candle arms grabbing her hand and planting on kiss on the back of her hand. Lumiere, "And lovelier then ever…"

Aqua blinked in utter shock. Was this candlestick really flirting with her? Cogsworth sighed in aggravation, hopping over as well and pulling Lumiere away from Aqua. Cogsworth, "Heel boy. The master needs to be alerted, remember?"

Lumiere sighed; theatrically waving his candle arms Lumiere, "Alas, duty before romance. I bid you _adieu _my lovely blue flower." With that, the clock and candlestick hopped off and down the stairs of the east wing. Aqua watched them go, her face still showing confusion.

Aqua, "Um, does he…" "Always act like that?" Belle finished helpfully. Aqua nodded. Belle giggled, closing her eyes and smiling, shoulders shrugging helplessly. Belle, "Lumiere's just not use to having other guests beside myself. None of them are really."

Aqua frowned and looked at Mrs. Pots and Chip. She then returned her gaze to Belle. Aqua, "So you're not a resident of this castle?"

Belle nodded. Belle, "Well, I am now. But I wasn't when…" She trailed off, looking at Mrs. Pits and Chip. She moved back towards her room, beckoning Aqua to follow. Belle, "It's for the best that they explain." Aqua looked at the servants then back at Belle, nodding and following after her.

The door to Belle's room closed as they all stepped inside.

The hall was empty, moon and starlight bathing down from the windows.

By the stairs, the cloaked figure idly tapped a long purple lance against the floor.

* * *

The Beast was in the dungeon hall beside his bedroom, slowly lumbering around, sniffing for any remaining Heartless. He had started his search in the foyer and looked through the study and the dining room, then the kitchen and ballroom. There had been no Heartless in any of those rooms and so he headed for the west wing hall. There had been no Heartless in that hall and so the Beast had moved on to the dungeons.

Surely, they were the perfect place for these disgusting creatures of darkness to hide. He had walked through the darkened stone hallway, noting with annoyance that the torches had gone out. Light was a luxury that he didn't need. His senses allowed him to move through this darkened hall as easily as if torches lighted it. The Beast moved on, slowly but steadily. He reached the end of the hall and a dead end.

For a split-second he was confused, remembering there had been a passageway at the end of the dungeons hallway. He ran a clawed hand over the brick wall and growled in annoyance, briefly considering breaking this wall down and make his own way out. But then he remembered that one of his servants might have lowered the brick wall over the passage by turning the wheel back near the dungeons entrance.

It didn't really matter; the Beast could smell nor sense any Heartless. There was only one last place to check and that was his room's hallway. And if the Heartless were truly as stupid as most people claimed they were and decided to try and enter his room, he'd rip them back down to the shadows they were.

With an excited and amused growl, the Beast turned, cloak flaring out, the claws of his feet clacking against the stone floor. The lord of the castle retraced his steps, moving down the steps, passing over the large ledge above.

"She will only bring ruin."

The Beast whirled around, roaring. "Who's there?!" He demanded.

The voice continued.

"Those who wield the keyblade bring ruin and destruction to the worlds."

The Beast snarled and snapped his head up towards the large ledge but he still couldn't find the source of the voice.

And still, the voice went on.

"You willingly allow her to stay, you willingly allow destruction upon your home."

The Beast snarled, swiping his claws out. Beast, "No one will harm my home or anything in it!" The voice only chuckled humorlessly.

"Even with your strength, it is still nothing before the keyblade. Ask yourself… Why are there so many Heartless appearing?"

This question caught the Beast off guard, causing him to frown. Beast, "There have always been Heartless…"

"But never this many, never invading your home so easily." The voice argued.

The Beast furrowed his brow, the words sinking in deeply.

"You have great and terrible strength, so much the Heartless are nothing to you. But that woman…She wields the keyblade, the weapon the Heartless fear and despise. They seek to destroy it. And because she is here, in your castle, the Heartless will return. And in their mad dash for the intruder to your domain, they will devour everyone in their way…"

The last thing the Beast heard the voice say caused him to snap up straight.

"Including her…And your rose…"

The Beast slowly hunched over, his large arms and claws shaking. A swirling aura of black miasma covered him, causing his blue eyes to flash yellow. With a loud growl, the castle's lord and master stomped back down the dungeon hall, his mighty claws leaving deep cracks in the floor.

Above on the ledge looking over the Beast, the cloaked figure grinned under his hood, a lance in each hand.

* * *

Belle and the servants had led Aqua back to the foyer and through one of the doors, leading the water maiden into a large dining hall. Inside the dining hall, Aqua and Belle had sat at the end of the long table while Mrs. Pots poured them each a cup of tea. Aqua blew the steam off the top of her cup before taking a sip. It was easily the best tea she ever had.

Belle did the same, taking a sip as well before lowering her cup and looking at Aqua. Belle, "Mrs. Pots and Chip told me how you saved them from the Heartless." Aqua nodded humbly as Chip and Mrs. Pots smiled up at her. Belle smiled at Aqua and continued. Belle, "You have my thanks. They're both very close friends of mine."

Aqua rubbed the back of her head, looking sheepish. Aqua, "It was nothing. It's my duty to eradicate the Heartless and protect those who can't protect themselves from the darkness."

Belle nodded. "Because you wield the keyblade?"

Aqua nodded. The water maiden decided to ask, "So, you know of the legends?"

Belle nodded, taking another sip. Belle, "Very well actually. Believe it or not I've met another one who could use the keyblade's power." Belle frowned, brow furrowing. "Though...I'm having a hard time recalling his name…"

Aqua gripped her teacup tightly, biting the inside of her lip as she decided to take a chance.

Aqua, "Was it…'Sora', by any chance?"

Belle looked surprised for a second before nodding. Belle, "Yes, I think that was his name. Strange, it's getting harder to remember him." Aqua looked down into her cup, staring at the tea inside. Yet another person from another world spoke of this Sora person. Who was he? Where was he? How had he obtained the keyblade?

She sighed, eyes closing for a moment before she looked back at Belle. The two women didn't say anything for a moment, until Belle asked, "How did you get here? I know it's possible to travel to other worlds but I had thought they were no longer connected."

Aqua sighed. "I didn't exactly plan on coming here. It's hard to explain but my method of transportation isn't easy to control or predict. I use to have a better way to move between worlds but I have to settle for this." Belle nodded. Aqua looked from her to Mrs. Pots and Chip, who had remained respectfully silent as the two women conversed.

Aqua, "Forgive me if it's not place, but I really want ask…"

Mrs. Pots smiled and finished for her, "Why the inhabitants of this castle are all changed into different forms?" Aqua nodded, offering a sheepish smile. Mrs. Pots laughed, her kettle clanking a little. Mrs. Pots, "It's alright deary, no need to feel embarrassed for being curious." She hopped towards the two women, speaking softly as she did.

Mrs. Pots, "Oh it was a long, long time ago, on a cold and miserable night. A poor old woman knocked on our castle's doors and the master answered. She asked if she could stay inside until the storm passed. The master responded by slamming the door in her face."

Aqua gasped, her eyes widening in shock and outrage. Aqua, "He just left her out there in the cold?! How horrible!"

Both Mrs. Pots and Belle sighed. Belle looked at Aqua with sympathetic eyes, but not for the water maiden. Belle, "Believe me, it is a decision he will never repeat again."

Mrs. Pots nodded and continued. "The poor old woman suddenly appeared inside the castle, only to change before our very eyes into a beautiful enchantress. She chided the master for judging people on appearances alone and placed a curse on the castle. We, the servants, were changed into common items. A lesser punishment considering what befell the master."

Mrs. Pots sighed, not noticing Chip hopping over to his mother, rubbing his little cup body against hers soothingly. The teapot smiled, rubbing her son back. Aqua smiled a little at the tender exchange. Mrs. Pots went on, her tone still sad. "The master's form was changed to reflect his selfish heart. The enchantress cursed him to look like a monstrous beast."

Aqua's eyes widened in realization. She looked at Belle, who nodded. Belle, "Yes, the Beast is the master Mrs. Pots spoke of."

Aqua blinked, very confused. "But I still don't understand. Belle, why are you here?"

Mrs. Pots suddenly smiled, looking up at Belle. Mrs. Pots, "The enchantress did not place this curse on the master to simply punish him. He left him with a way to break the curse." Belle suddenly blushed furiously, looking away from Mrs. Pots, who had a dreamy smile while Chip was giggling childishly. Aqua looked between the servants and lady, wondering what was so amusing to them yet embarrassing for Belle.

Mrs. Pots went on, her tone as dreamy as her gaze. Mrs. Pots, "If the master can meet a maiden of pure beauty and help her to teach him to learn to be kind and gentle to others, and use these teachings to make her fall in love with him, the curse can be broken on all of us."

Aqua let the words sink in and suddenly understood Belle's embarrassment, finding her own face flushing. Aqua, "The beast needs to learn true love to break the spell? No small task." Belle sighed, nodding in agreement. Belle, "Believe me, we still have a long way to go." The young woman smiled, eyes wandering and she murmured almost too low for Aqua to hear, "But he's learning…so maybe one day."

Mrs. Pots looked at Aqua and said, "Miss Belle is the first person to truly reach the master. She is giving us a gift we all haven't felt in a long time: Hope."

That made Aqua smile again. She could feel a strong light around Belle, and it seemed all the brighter inside this castle and when compared to that aura of rage around the Beast. Belle sighed and said, "Well, now you know."

Aqua nodded, sipping the last of her tea. Aqua, "It certainly explains a lot. And you have my sympathies and respect for such an undertaking. This castle's master doesn't seem like a willing student." Belle nodded vigorously in agreement.

There was a sudden loud sound back in the foyer, causing all of them to look over at the door. Aqua frowned, feeling a deep darkness emitting from behind the door. She glanced at Belle, noticing a similar look on her face. Mrs. Pots and Chip anxiously looked between the two women. Mrs. Pots, "Dears? What's the matter?"

Aqua stood up, pushing her chair back as she did. Aqua, "Stay here. Something's not right." Aqua moved toward the door but stopped when she heard fast footsteps behind her. The water maiden turned and saw Belle had followed her. Aqua frowned and said, "You should stay with them."

Belle shook her head, Belle, "I can't let a guest of the castle wander around alone. This place is bigger then it looks." Belle smiled at Aqua and the keyblade mistress found herself smiling back. Aqua, "Alright, but stay close." Aqua opened the door and the two stepped back into the foyer. As they did, both women felt the surge of darkness grow even stronger but felt a deep rage under it. Almost by pure instinct, Aqua swung her hand out, keyblade appearing. Belle looked at her, face confused and slightly frightened. Aqua had her head bowed, using all her senses to pinpoint the source of the darkness. She looked up at the stairs, Belle following her gaze.

A look of relief fell on Belle's beautiful features when she saw the Beast standing at the base of the stairs, looking right at the two women with his fierce blue eyes. Aqua did not look relieved, nor lower her keyblade. She could feel the darkness and rage rolling off the beast's form, but it felt different from their first encounter, somehow darker and more refined. Almost as if someone had tempered it…

Belle stepped towards the Beast, saying s she did, "Oh, Beast, it's just you. Look," she glanced at Aqua then back to the Beast. "Our new guest is…" Belle's face fell when she saw the angry glare in Beast's eyes and her eyes fell towards his flexing claws. She took a hesitant step back while Aqua stepped forward, moving in front of Belle and facing Beast.

The castle's master settled his fierce ice blue eyes on her keyblade and for a brief second, a dark aura could be seen around the Beast. Both Aqua and Belle gasped as they caught sight of the swirling darkness around the Beast. Before either woman could say or do anything, the Beast charged, rearing his claws back and roaring.

Aqua raised her keyblade in front of herself, her palm lying flat against the blade, adding a little strength to keep it firm as Beast's claws struck the shaft of the blade. Aqua slid back down the foyer's hall, almost reaching the double doors before she finally managed to stop. Aqua swung her keyblade out; streams of lightning shooting off from the end and striking the Beast in the chest, the yellow streams circling around his body, making him flinch and jerk, roaring in annoyance but not pain. Belle gasped in horror and cried to Aqua, "Please don't hurt him!"

Aqua wanted to respond back that she had no choice but the Beast made that clear as he lowered his head and charged Aqua, threatening to smash her against a wall of the foyer. Aqua tensed before cartwheeling to the right, dodging the Beast's charge. The lord of the castle slammed into the wall, stumbling back and clutching his head. Aqua knew he was going to have a bad headache after a hit like that. Seeing her chance while he was momentarily stunned, Aqua charged over and spun, her keyblade striking the Beast in the chest repeatedly. The lord of the castle fell back, roaring in annoyance once again. Belle gasped, her hand shooting over her mouth before she screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

Aqua growled and shouted back, "I don't have a choice! He's possessed by darkness and I have to defend myself!" As if to help make her point the Beast let out another below, the dark aura around him flaring up. Aqua suddenly had an idea, and she aimed her keyblade at the Beast as he charged her again. Shards of light shot out, striking the Beast all over. The mighty lord stopped charging, roaring in genuine pain at last. Aqua saw she had torn the aura in several places and while she knew she had shaken the hold darkness had on the Beast her eyes narrowed in dismay as the spots healed over and the Beast resumed glaring at her.

Aqua dodged another charge, jumping away as she shot more shards of light into the Beast's back, tearing at the darkness once again. The Beast roared in pain once again, and Aqua saw the darkness was slower to grow back this time. To Aqua's relief the aura flickered slightly, almost fading away before reappearing stronger then ever, black mist rolling off the Beast's body. The Castle's lord looked at Aqua, snarling something. "…ruin…" Aqua blinked, her keyblade lowering ever so slightly-

And giving the Beast the opening it needed to charge into Aqua, punching her in the stomach. Aqua's face contorted in pain as she was launched back but the Best grabbed her ankle and swung her around like a rag doll, tossing her all the way across the foyer, Aqua's body hitting the double doors. They held and Aqua slid down to the floor, her whole body in massive pain. Aqua could only lie there, her hand weakly gripping her keyblade as the Beast advanced, the claws on his right fingers flexing, joints popping in preparation. Aqua feebly kicked the floor of the foyer, pushing herself up against the door but little else. The Beast was almost on her when a familiar stuffy voice cried, "Master! What are you doing?!"

The Beast flinched suddenly and Aqua and Belle both looked behind him towards the stairs, where the voice had called. There stood Cogsworth and Luimere, looking at the darkness possessed Beast in horror. Luimere looked at Belle and called, "What has happened to 'im?"

Belle called back, "Darkness has taken hold of him! He's consumed by rage!" Cogsworth gasped and hopped down the steps as fast as his body could carry him. Cogsworth, "Master, please control yourself! You must wake up!" Amazingly, the little clock's voice seemed to shake the darkness's hold on Beast, he aura flickering rapidly, the beastly lord stumbling on his feet, hand on his face as he groaned and growled.

Belle looked at the Beast, her face set in a determination before she raced across the foyer hall over towards him, her arms wrapping around his huge body in a fierce embrace.

As soon as she made contact with the Beast, the castle lord roared in agony, the darkness on his body flickering randomly, almost as if it was in pain. Aqua gasped in shock, wondering what Belle was doing, stunned that she would put herself in such danger.

Then, something happened. Aqua's eyes widened again, this time in shocked awe.

A soft white glow had begun to radiate from Belle's body, the young woman's eyes closed and her face serene while the Beast flailed and roared, the aura of darkness around him flickering wilder and more rapidly until finally…

It exploded in a rush of black mist. The servants all cried in shock, moving quickly behind anything larger then themselves to shield their bodies. Aqua merely raised her keyblade over her face as the dark air rushed at her. Belle maintained her embrace on Beast, her white glow flaring for a brief moment to make the black air of darkness fade away. As soon as the foyer was clear of the darkness, the servants peeked from their hiding spots, eyes wide with awe towards Belle. Aqua lowered her blade and watched Belle and the Beast.

The Beast slowly fell to his knees, arms dangling limply at his sides and his head bowing in exhaustion. Belle smiled against his fur, stroking his back gently. "You're ok now…" she whispered. She gently pulled away from him, allowing the servants to rush over to check on their master while Belle quickly turned to face Aqua.

The water maiden had pushed herself further up, using her keyblade as a crutch again to steady herself. Aqua gingerly touched her side where she had slammed into the doors and hissed, flinching back as she felt a stabbing sensation there. "Aqua!" The keyblade mistress looked over to see Belle rushing over towards her. Aqua, "I'm alright-"

Her voice was drowned out by a howl.

Not the howl of the Beast, but the howl of a fierce rushing wind.

Everyone in the foyer looked around in confusion as wind began to blow, pushing at the servants smaller bodies and forcing them to take cover under their master's robes, his huge body unfazed by the sudden gale even while unconscious.

Belle stumbled, her hair and dress rippling under the winds roar. Aqua herself wasn't better off, finding herself pushed against the door. She had her hand over face, eyes squinting shut against the wind but slowly realizing what was behind it and no doubt behind the Beast's possession by darkness. The wind suddenly picked up its strength, blowing so hard Belle was knocked flat on her side. Aqua was shoved against the doors hard, momentarily dazed as the pain in her side shot up. All of the wind seemed to shove against the keyblade mistress again-

And she was shoved so hard against the doors again they flew open and Aqua was launched off her feet and into the castle courtyard.

The servants gasped in horror while Belle cried, "_Aqua!_"

The wind blew once more, slamming the doors shut. Magic flashed, a barrier sealing it shut and Belle and the items inside. And trapping Aqua outside.

* * *

Aqua slammed into the hard stone ground, her shoulder scarping hard and tearing, blood staining the ground. Aqua groaned, rising back on her hands, blood running down her right arm. She stumbled up, her side aching furiously.

She heard the tell tell sound of magic and saw a barrier flash over the doors, trapping her here. With whoever was controlling the wind and barrier.

Aqua still clutched her keyblade and looked around the courtyard. The statues were still here but the secret passage in the tower wall was sealed off again. Aqua continued to look around, feeling a gentle breeze blowing her hair slightly. Still spotting no one or anything else she called out, "Why don't you just show yourself already? I already know you're here."

The breeze picked up, but moved away from Aqua, leaves and a visible greenish blue wind circling at the top of the gate wall across from Aqua. The wind turned black, forming into a Corridor of Darkness from which emerged a person wearing a black cloak.

Aqua was really getting sick of those cloaks.

The person moved away from the Corridor, his arms behind his back as he turned his hidden eyes down on Aqua. A low chuckled echoed silently off the courtyards walls. The cloaked person began speaking. "Straight to business? I like that."

Aqua glared up at him and snapped back, "Yeah? Well I don't like you."

The cloaked figure chuckled humorlessly and calmly jumped down from the gate wall, a fierce breeze slowing his descent and allowing him to land unharmed.

Aqua glared at this person and snapped, "It was you, wasn't it? You did that to Beast, letting darkness take root in his heart."

The cloaked person nodded and replied, "Not exactly. I merely tempered what was already there and helped it awaken. He is a creature of rage and destruction after all. I reminded him of that."

Aqua's glare intensified and she snapped, "You don't know that! His servants all say he's learning to be better and all you did was let darkness take hold of a hurting and tormented heart!"

The cloaked person shook his head. "You disappoint me. I expected more of a true master of the keyblade and yet you're just another naïve weakling, believing in these stupid false romantic tales." Aqua gasped, flinching back.

The cloaked person moved his left arm from behind his back, grabbing his hood and lowering it. Aqua saw this new Organization member had long black hair tied down in dreadlocks with a longer ponytail sticking out and huge side burns, practically mutton chops. His storm blue eyes glared at Aqua in annoyance.

"I thought you knew the true values of any world, that strength is needed to conquer all." To empathize his point his clenched his fist and the air suddenly blew fiercely, pushing Aqua back a little. The man lowered his hand in a swipe of his arm. "But now I see the petty ties of your heart hold you down, weakening your true potential. As long as you have a heart, you will never reach your full strength."

Aqua pointed her keyblade at him and snapped, "Why don't you show me 'true strength'?"

The man scoffed, arms crossing back behind his back and he stood still. "I would but I'm under orders. I'm not to harm you." He suddenly grinned. Aqua blinked and wondered what he was about to do-

There was a flash of purple metal and shining blades and Aqua gasped, jumping back as several objects shot around her, spinning rapidly and trapping her in place. When they stopped moving, Aqua saw she was trapped in a cage. She struck the bars, crying out in outrage. The man scowled in annoyance at her actions as Aqua furiously slammed against the bars of the cage and even swung her keyblade against them a few times.

"Why do you struggle? It's useless to resist." He said in a monotone voice with just a tinge of annoyance mixed in.

Aqua slammed against the cage again, ignoring the pain growing in her sides and shoulder. She glared at the man and snapped, "I'm not going to let you get away with hurting Beast! I don't care that you captured me but by using him you put everyone in that castle in danger!"

The man cocked a brow.

"_I_ put everyone in danger? Little girl, the only the reason the darkness took root in his heart was because it was already there. I merely tempered it as I said."

Aqua swung her keyblade again before lowering it and just glared at the man. Aqua, "You should have just come after me instead of behind a coward and hiding behind someone else to do your dirty work."

Aqua hoped that remark would anger the man to the point where he would free her and attack. But instead, he merely dryly chuckled.

"Don't think I'm like the other three little girl," He sneered. "I'm not like them. I don't pretend to have what we've all lost. There's no need for it. I remember and that is enough." He crossed his arms behind his back again, his sneer never fading as he looked at Aqua.

"But why do you call me a coward, when it is you who are the coward."

Aqua flinched, eyes widening in shock and anger. Aqua, "I'm not-"

"You are," He interrupted.

"You've run from us to three different worlds out of fear. And wherever you go, innocent people suffer the consequences of your cowardice. The street rat was captured to lure you outside of the city in the desert to avoid harming innocent people. The Bandersnatch Heartless Luxord freed only attacked the girl because it couldn't find you. And that Jabberwocky dragon Heartless was formed from the darkness in that queen's heart. She might have been able to escape from that fate…had you not sealed off the only other exit to safety."

Aqua's eyes widened and she stood perfectly still in shock.

The man laughed. "And once again, I only used the Beast in hopes to avoid confrontation for the sake of those in this castle. But you once again involved innocent people in this battle."

He chuckled as aqua's hands wrapped around the bars of his cage, her blue bangs obscuring her eyes but he could imagine the torment in them.

"It is not we who endanger the innocent inhabitants of these worlds…But you, keyblade holder!"

He sneered as she flinched, gripping the bars tighter. "Surely you know the legends? Of how the keyblade brings ruin and despair to the worlds it appears on. You've been on three worlds…and three times innocents were put in harms way as we peacefully tried to convince you to come with us. I'd say that legend rings true, wouldn't you agree?"

He chuckled as Aqua's hands trembled around the bars, seeing her lips quivering as well and realizing she was on the verge of tears.

_I've had my fun,_ he decided and turned to the gate, raising his hand to call a Corridor of Darkness-

There was a burst of pure white light magic and a sound like metal falling on hard stone. The man whirled, momentarily blinded by the intense light.

"What- GAGH!"

He clutched his face, feeling blood seep from a burning cut on the side of his face, the thick red liquid dripping down his neck. He looked up, snarling as he saw Aqua standing a few feet away, keyblade drawn and glowing a pure white. Aqua glared at the man, but not in anger towards his words aimed to break her.

Aqua, "You say the ones who have come after me have tried to keep innocent lives away from harm. You say that all three before you have peacefully tried to convince me to go with them."

Aqua lowered her keyblade but not her glare. Aqua, "But I ask you, is it peaceful, to throw a flaming chakram at me? Is it peaceful to try and drown me? Was it peaceful when the last one who attacked me cut my side open?"

Aqua thrust her keyblade back up at the man's throat, meeting his outraged glare with icy blue eyes.

Aqua, "Were those three protecting innocents from me when your water manipulator attacked Aladdin, an innocent man, and trapped his fiancé Jasmine and pet under a collapsed building? Was your gambler protecting the innocent from me when he turned that queen into a Heartless? She may have been selfish but did she deserve such a fate? Or how about when he held Alice, an innocent girl, to force me to play his game?"

Aqua's glare intensified as she finished, "Were you protecting the innocent when you turned the Beast into his namesake? Did you care that all he wants back is his and the humanity his servants have lost? No. You used him like the coward you are to weaken me, thinking how easy it would be to use someone else to do your dirty work."

The man grit his teeth as his hands shook, the wind beginning to pick up.

He stood up straight, regaining some of his composure.

"Little girl…I must thank you. You have given me an excuse." He ran a finger over the cut on his cheek, and licked the blood off his glove. He grinned, a terrible smile. "So I can explain why you're half dead when I drag you back to the Castle."

With a flash of movement, his arms crossed over his face and the wind roared. The shattered metal bars around Aqua's feet vanished in bursts of black wind and six miniature black tornados rose around him, arcs of lightning shooting off them.

Aqua stood her ground, keeping her keyblade raised towards him.

The tornados died down as her foe thrust his arms out, revealing six long purple lances. The top ends each baring three blades shaped like 't's while the bottoms resembled the heads of dragons. Head tossed back, arms thrust out from his sides, her enemy moved quickly as his lances swirled around him. He caught one in his right hand, then a second in his left, then at third back in his right. The other three floated behind him, idly spinning as the wind roared and raised him slightly above ground. His storm blue eyes met Aqua's sapphire ones.

"Now you will see the true power of the Organization as I, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, defeat you here!"

Aqua charged as he finished that declaration and leapt, keyblade drawn back to smash his head in-

Two of his floating lances blocked her attack and launched her back, sending her flying back in the air allowing Xaldin to swing his arm out and send three of his lances at her. Aqua quickly shielded herself with her Reflect Barrier, grunting in effort to keep it up as the lances struck again and again, cracking it in several spots. Aqua fell back to the courtyards ground, dispelling her barrier as the lances shot down after her. She cartwheeld to the side and they embedded themselves in the ground, shaking slightly. Seeing her chance, the water maiden charged, keyblade pulled back and then swinging as she reached Xaldin, trying to slash his chest open. He easily blocked with his right hand that held two lances and swept the third in his left at her forcing Aqua to duck and allowing Xaldin a chance to kick her had Aqua not jumped back again. The water maiden skidded back and heard stone scrape metal as the three other lances freed themselves. They shot at her again but Aqua blocked all three with her keyblade and shoved them back.

They flew back over to their master, resuming their floating positions behind him. Xaldin scowled when he saw Aqua was already sweating and said, "There's no fun in this."

Aqua wiped her brow and charged trying to hit him again but Xaldin suddenly moved, jumping high into the air. Aqua came to a jerking stop and looked up, confused. Then her eyes widened as Xaldin shot back down, all six of his lances aimed down to impale her. Aqua jumped back as Xaldin slammed into the ground so hard stone shattered, dust picking up as small chunks of rock flew everywhere. Aqua saw another opening and thrust her keyblade out, yellow streams of lightning shooting out towards Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer looked up, sneering as he saw the spell shoot towards him. Two of his floating lances snapped in front of him, crossing over each other to resemble an 'X' and deflected the lightning and causing it to harmlessly strike the ground. Aqua flinched as Xaldin deflected her spell so easily. The Lancer floated towards her slowly, laughing as he said, "Is this all? The others made you out to be some unbeatable adversary! And right now that's not how you look from here."

Aqua stepped back, keeping her keyblade raised though the light around it had faded. She panted as she moved back and circled. She had only landed one hit so far but that was before he summoned those lances. She had never faced an enemy who could wield not one nor two but six weapons at once. To get passed his defense she had to hit him from all sides at once. And she had just the move for that. Aqua dispelled her keyblade and extended her arms out, eyes closing. Xaldin paused in his floating, watching her curiously. He heard a sound from behind the gate and looked in its direction. He knew this sound. It was-

A large sphere of water rose from the gate and shot over to Aqua, engulfing her. The water maiden lived up to her name as she surrounded herself in a bubble of water and opened her eyes to glare at Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer smirked, twirling one of his spears in interest. Demyx had mentioned this attack, saying she had used it not only to catch the Melodious Nocturne off guard but also defeat him with his own element. Xaldin extended his hand out, still balancing his lance on the flat of his palm before making the 'bring it' gesture. Aqua's glare narrowed and multiple smaller orbs of water shot off her larger protective sphere, shooting right at Xaldin. The Lancer merely swung his weapon of choice to deflect the attack, quickly swinging a second lance to block another hit and then his third and pretty soon his lances were nothing but purple blurs as he spun and swung them to deflect all of the water shots Aqua sent his way. Aqua watched in stunned shock as Xaldin effortlessly blocked all of her shots. She quickly threw her own protective sphere at him, hoping it would be too big to deflect. And it was. Xaldin swung his lances but failed to cut this one down, instead only thrusting them inside the water and causing the sphere to explode, showering him in pressurized water. A mist surrounded the Whirlwind Lancer and Aqua watched it carefully, panting and slightly bent over but still standing. She couldn't see any movement as the mist left behind by the water faded and breathed a sigh of relief, eyes closing for a split second.

Long enough for her guard to drop and allow all six of Xaldin's lances to shoot out from the mist and at her. Aqua gasped, quickly calling her barrier up-

Only for it to smash into tiny green shards and allow all six lances to cut her arms, chest and legs up. Aqua screamed as she was forced back, the lances tearing into her for several agonizing seconds when they suddenly shot back over to Xaldin as he stepped out of the mist, his black hair plastered to his skull. Xaldin caught two of his lances and let the other four float behind him. He twirled the lances in front of himself and shouted, "Feel the winds wrath!" He slashed his lances out, summoning a green tornado of magic wind that shot over to Aqua's stumbling form and propelled her into the air above the courtyards grounds. Aqua screamed as the wind tore into her skin like the lances before it only not stopping, her blood tinting the green wind red. Finally, it dissipated and Aqua began to fall back to the ground below, her keyblade falling from her limp hand.

"_Aqua!_"

The keyblade mistress heard her name and another sound, like metal clanking against metal and looked towards Xaldin with weary eyes. They promptly widened when she saw the Lancer standing atop his lances, all six weapons having merged and tripled in size to form something that resembled a dragon with its mouth wide open. A vortex of gray wind gathered in its maw and lightning arced from inside it as well. Aqua and her keyblade had almost hit the ground of the courtyard when Xaldin's dragon weapon fired a swirling vortex that contained all the fury and power of thunderstorm in one shot. It struck and struck hard, sending her flying into the wall of the courtyards gate, propelling Aqua with such force the wall cracked, spider web like fractures zigzagging across its surface.

The water maiden had a look of utter pain on her face as she slid back down to the ground, falling to her knees before falling flat on her face, arms outstretched by her keyblade, the fingers limply around the hilt.

Xaldin jumped off his lances as they returned to normal size and idly floated behind their wielder as he slowly approached Aqua. He scoffed at the sight of her beaten, bruised and bloodied body.

"What a weakling."

Xaldin was half way to her, right in front of the gate doors when he stopped. He cocked his head a little frowning. The air was suddenly cold.

Xaldin noticed a thin wisp of white air escape his mouth and nearly did a double take. Correction, very cold. He briefly wondered if in his manipulation of the wind of this world he had accidentally brought a cold front to the castle but then he shivered suddenly.

His legs felt numb.

Frowning, he looked down wondering why they felt so cold-

His storm blue eyes widened in shock when he saw ice was beginning to form around them. And steadily rise up his legs. Crying out, he tried to free himself only to discover he was stuck. He turned and reached for his lances only to watch them fall to the ground, covered in snow and ice. Teeth chattering Xaldin whirled to try and see what was causing this-

And saw Aqua rising in the air, twirling, eyes closed in a serene state. Xaldin's eyes widened. The more she twirled; the more ice crept up his legs. His whole body shaking, Xaldin spat, "L-l-little g-g-g-girl, s-s-stop this NOW!"

To his surprise she did, but she still floated in the air. Her sapphire eyes met his storm blue and she held his glare, which had made other fighters and fellow Organization members shudder. She twirled her keyblade and an orb of light appeared in front of him. Xaldin only had time for one split-second blink right before Aqua dashed at him, keyblade cutting through his chest. The Lancer howled in agony and tried to raise his lances but they remained frozen on the ground. The orb moved behind Xaldin and Aqua slashed through him again, making him scream in pain. The orb moved one more time and Aqua came barreling down even faster then before, slamming her keyblade into him so hard he was freed from the ice and propelled through the gates of the courtyard, landing in a heap of wood and ice chips on the bridge.

Xaldin heard a clatter of metal and saw one of his lances had been freed as well. And Aqua's approaching form. Xaldin scrambled up, grabbing his lance and swinging it out. Aqua ducked and shot at him, her keyblade slamming into the wound on his chest. Xaldin hacked blood and stumbled towards the edge of the bridge, leaning on it for support. He saw Aqua charge at him out of the corner of his eye. His face contorted in shock, thinking, hoping, that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was-

Aqua's keyblade slammed into his jaw in a powerful uppercut. The strength behind the blow knocked him off his feet-

And over the bridge's edge.

Xaldin screamed as he plummeted for the waters below.

* * *

With a roar, the front doors of the castle exploded off their hinges, flying through the air before slamming on the ground and sliding a few feet. The Beast stepped out of the doorway, growling as his servants and Belle followed. Cogsworth looked at the shattered doors and then back up to his lord. Cogsworth, "Forgive me master but was that necessary?"

The Beast merely growled and ignored him. His icy blue eyes and Belle's chocolate brown orbs surveyed the damage to the courtyard, noting the cracks in the ground and the damages to the gate and walls. Belle spotted a blue form collapsed on the bridge and cried, "Aqua!" She raced over while the Beast slowly lumbered after her. While Belle raced over to Aqua and crouched by her injured form, the Beast picked up one of the thawing lances, studying the dragonhead at the end it. He jerked in surprise when the lance and its companions vanished in a burst of black wind. He looked at his empty claws for a second before turning his gaze to Belle and Aqua.

Aqua was a mess of blood and partially healed cuts. She had used a Cure spell before the others broke the doors down but her magic reserves were low. The Beast reached the two women, looking down on Aqua's injured form. She met his gaze evenly, unafraid.

Beast growled, "Who did this?"

Aqua didn't reply for a moment, her eyes wondering for a second. Then, she said, "Those door to door salesmen really don't know when to take no for an answer."

Both Belle and the Beast blinked, completely caught off guard. Belle covered her mouth to stifle her laughter while the Beast merely grinned in amusement. Beast, "To laugh in the face of such pain…Hrr." He reached behind his cloak, and there was a brief sound of items shuffling before he held his hand out, a golden elixir bottle in hand. Aqua weakly raised her own hand but it dropped quickly, fresh sweat breaking out on her forehead.

Belle took the elixir and opened it, placing it against Aqua's lips and tilting her head back. A little of the liquid dribbled down her chin but Aqua swallowed most of the healing restorative. As she swallowed it, her cuts healed, the torn skin knitting back together without any scars at all. Aqua slowly rose up on shaky feet, Belle helping her up.

Aqua looked passed the two and viewed the damage left behind from her battle with the silver-tongued lancer. She lowered her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Belle looked confused while the Beast only glanced a little. Belle, "Whatever for?" Aqua waved her hand in the direction of the ruined courtyard. Aqua, "I couldn't prevent all this damage…"

_And the Beast's possession was my fault_, she added silently in her head.

Belle looked at Aqua in concern while the Beast glanced at the ruined courtyard. Then his eyes fell on his approaching servants.

Beast, "But you did prevent something worse."

Both Aqua and Belle looked at Beast, the castle's lord keeping his gaze on his servants. Beast, "I was outnumbered by the Heartless as I tried to fight them off and protect Belle. In the rage of battle, I forgot the others close to my heart." He looked at Aqua, giving a genuine smile, not a hint of rage in his features.

"But you appeared, entering my castle bravely despite my roars of rage. You protected my dear servants, no, my friends, when I couldn't."

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots and Chip reached the three, smiling up at all of them. Beast smiled back. "And that's all that matters."

Aqua found her sadness lifting, causing a small smile to appear on her lips. Belle smiled at the Beast and then looked at Aqua. Belle, "The damage can be repaired, but lives can't be restored easily. If you hadn't appeared here when you were needed, the damage could have been a lot worse."

Aqua nodded, her smile growing.

Lumiere hopped forward and said in that accent of his, "Plus, we would not have been graced by a beauty that rivals lady Belle's! And that would have been a real shame!" Cogsworth groaned, slapping his little handle hand on his white face while Belle and Aqua laughed, though the Beast looked slightly flustered.

Belle smiled as Cogsworth began yelling at Lumiere while Mrs. Pots sighed and Chip watched the exchange. She looked at Aqua and asked, "Would you like to stay another night before you-Ah!"

Aqua sighed as a light flashed on Belle's chest and from the fragment in her pouch.

The beast and the items gasped. Aqua held up a hand. Aqua, "It's alright."

A circle of light appeared around Belle, her eyes closing and her body glowing. Another bright flash and the Star Fragment appeared between the two women. It began to glow brighter, light circling it-

And then there was a black spark.

Aqua saw this and gasped, trying to move to grab the Fragment-

A bright flash of pure white light erupted off Belle, but one could see a burst of shadow come off the fragment.

The items all shielded their eyes by hiding behind the Beast, who stared into the light, growling as he caught a faint scent of darkness. When the light faded, Belle gently floated down, unconscious. The beast moved forward, catching her quickly. He looked around the bridge and saw Aqua was gone.

Lumiere and Cogsworth stepped after their master. Cogsworth, "Master, where did she go? And what was that light?"

The Beast could only stare at the empty bridge and shake his head. Beast, "I don't know." He looked at Belle's sleeping form in his arms and turned, heading back for the castle beyond the ruined courtyard, his servants following after.

* * *

Water splashed, rushing past a pair of heavy black boots followed by the unconscious body of Xaldin dragged by his hair. A figure in the same black cloak as Xaldin threw the Whirlwind Lancer on the shore, his lance impaling in the dirt scant inches from his head a second later. The figure turned his head up towards the bridge, witnessing the great flash of light. And seeing the burst of shadows inside the light as well.

A single amber eye narrowed as lips pulled back into a smirk.

Xigbar turned his gaze away from the bridge and flicked his wrist. A swirling Corridor of Darkness rose up. Xigbar snatched Xaldin's lance and grabbed the Whirlwind Lancer by his hair, dragging him through the Corridor, both vanishing in mere seconds.

* * *

The camera moved slowly and steadily, moving from left to right.

Every day it captured the same image over and over again: The large steel floor and the terminal and screen for the impressive computer. There was never anything out of place; nothing disturbed the order of the images.

Until today that is.

It didn't register at first when the camera turned to the left once again, briefly glimpsing the metal walkway, the shadows covering that area completely. That's why the camera started to turn back, never noticing the cloaked figure emerge from the walkway. When the figure stepped closer inside the terminal, the camera turned swiftly, zooming on the person henceforth labeled by the monitor as 'Unknown'.

It only had time to capture the image of a tall broad shouldered and muscular figure in a black cloak, the hood raised to hide his face. And then the Unknown raised his right hand, red energy swirling in his palm and something shot from his palm, towards the camera-

* * *

The Unknown figure stared at the smoking, sparking remnants of the security camera before turning his attention to the large computer terminal built into the overlooking wall of the giant laboratory complex. The Unknown walked up to the terminal, reaching inside his black cloak and pulling out a gray disk. He slid it into a disc port on the terminal and then placed his hands on the keyboard, waiting for a second as the monitor read: _Now Loading_.

Then a single line of empty space appeared on the monitor.

The Unknown stared for a moment before looking down at the keyboard, rapidly typing away. His fingers hit the following keys:

ANOTHER.

The line of text flashed and a second screen appeared, this one containing six empty text bars, all connected to a circular symbol in the center of the screen. The Unknown stared for a few more seconds and then looked back down at the keyboard, typing rapidly again.

The first keys he typed in were:

XEHANORT.

Then:

BRAIG.

And then:

DILAN.

Followed by:

EVEN.

And then:

AELEUS.

And finally finishing with:

IENZO.

With each password typed in, the lines connecting the codes to the circle in the center of the screen lit up, transferring data to the center of the circle. The Unknown stood there for a moment, waiting, fingers resting on the keys. Then, the circle in the center of the screen flashed and a message read: _System Start_.

The whole screen flashed again and the disc slid out of the port. The Unknown moved away from the computer, gently grabbing the disc and sliding it back in a pocket of his cloak as he headed through the open door across from himself. He walked calmly and slowly down a series of metal stairs and walkways until he reached another door, which slid open and then the Unknown walked to the base of the last set of stairs, standing before a huge open space of the lab.

He walked all the way down the steps, standing on a series of illuminated tiles. There was a bright flash in front of him and a section of the metal floor before him split open, sliding away to reveal a long walkway with glowing, pulsing lights on its side to guide one down as they descended deep underground. The Unknown resumed walking, heavy boots making no sound as they walked down the illuminated path way, not even glancing over his shoulder as the floor closed above him.

The Unknown arrived at the bottom of the walkway and turned away from it, noticing but not acknowledging the path as it disappeared in a flash. The Unknown began his descent down a long spiraling pathway; this whole chamber darker then the lab above, the only source of light the pulsing power circuits on the walls that glowed every few seconds.

The Unknown followed the path, the power conduits now pulsing on the walkway, but they did not guide him, merely showed him what he knew already to be there. He descended deeper and deeper…

And a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"_Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment; with your permission I'd like to proceed-_"

A second voice interrupted.

"_Enough! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds."_

The first voice persisted.

"_But, master Ansem! I've been thinking-_"

The second voice interrupted again, but it did not sound angry this time. It spoke in a scolding tone, like a disappointed teacher to his favorite student.

"_Xehanort. These thoughts are best forgotten._"

The Unknown came to a stop at the bottom of the pathway, before another sliding door.

He stood there for a moment.

_Fool._

The door slid apart at the center and revealed a sleeker steel white hallway that contrasted with the darker lit one the Unknown had just traveled down. The cloaked figure entered the hallway, not sparing a glance at the multiple doors evenly lined up across from each other. They had bars and keypads for codes on each. And they were chained up.

It seemed whoever built these doors wanted to make sure whatever was kept in them stayed inside.

The Unknown finally reached the last door, this one larger with black chains built into its front, slashing lines under the chains. The door slid open as he stood before it and the Unknown stepped inside.

It was a large circular chamber built of the same white steel as the hallway. As the Unknown stepped inside, the door sealed shut behind him revealing it had two exact same symbols embedded on it, a reversed heart with three blade like 't' tips. Oddly enough, black chains connected to them. The chains were all around the floor and walls, but they weren't holding anything down.

The Unknown walked up to one of the only two things in this chamber, a large white throne with the reverse heart symbol embedded on its front. The Unknown slowed as he approached it, a black gloved hand caressing it. Then, he moved in front it and slowly sat down.

As he did, there was a loud hum and a sudden flash at the base of the throne. The dais the throne was on lit up, the light spreading into the chains on the floor of the room and up the walls to the symbols they each connected too. The Unknown watched the chains light up before him…

Illuminating the second object in this room, laying directly across from the throne.

The Unknown stared at it, a smile forming on his hidden lips.

"It's been a long time…"

He stared at the object, a feminine suit of blue, gray and black armor that lied sprawled out like a sleeping maiden. Impaled in the floor next to it…

It was a long blade, is hilt guard gray and black, the shaft of the blade itself blue with two diamond shaped holes near the guard. The blade teeth at the end was square in shape but the design sported three small bumps. Like a snowflake.

Dangling from the base of the hilt guard, slowly swaying, was a keychain designed to look like a series of water like drops.

The Unknown stared at the armor and blade for a long time.

What he said next was almost too soft to hear.

"My friend…"

* * *

He stared at the large canyon before him.

Once, long ago, it had just been an empty maw.

Now…

It was filled to the brim with writhing black insect like creatures, their yellow eyes all staring right up at the small figure over them.

This small person wore a black cloak as well with his hood raised like the ones before him. But this hood was shaped differently. Two large circular ears threatened to tear the whole thing apart.

The short big eared figure stared at the writhing black masses below him, his skinny black tail wagging a little.

The figure sighed.

"Gosh, if Ansem the Wise saw his home like this…"

The short figure shook his head.

With a thrust of his hand, golden light flashed.

Held reversed in his grip was a long golden shafted blade, its hilt guard silver with a golden mouse shaped keychain dangling from its end. The little figure held his golden keyblade and leapt into the black mass below him, beady eyes gleaming determinedly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Day 312: Empty Half.

_It was hard to breathe with all this dust._

_The air was filled with it, the wind blowing and picking up large clouds of the stuff, choking and blinding him._

_Ven stumbled through it, coughing, one arm over his face to shield his eyes from the blowing dust filled wind while the other waved out in front of himself, trying to wave the dusty wind aside to no avail. Almost as soon as he had arrived on this world his whole being had been assaulted by this dust storm. He really wanted to leave._

_But he couldn't._

He_ was here. Of that Ven was positive._

_Ven had seen that masked teen from his room days ago in the darkness of the space between worlds. Ven had been shocked to see this as Master Eraqus had told them that one should never move through the dark space between worlds without some kind of protection. The masked youth had moved towards this world and Ven had followed._

_And here the young teen stood, surrounded and blinded by this infuriating dust!_

_Ven swiped his arms out in frustration and-_

_The wind stopped howling. Ven froze, standing perfectly still as the dust fell and settled back on the ground, revealing he was in the middle of a vast empty wasteland surrounded on all sides by large pillars of earth erupting from the ground._

_And standing directly across from Ven was the masked youth._

_And as Ven looked at him, he once again felt that air of arrogance emit from the youth._

_And Ven still couldn't shake the feeling that behind that strange mask the youth was smirking._

_The youth and Ven held each other's gaze for a few moments, Ven tense and gritting his teeth, the youth calm and unreadable because of his mask._

_It was the youth who spoke first this time._

"_You look stronger."_

_Ven gasped, flinching back a little as he was caught off guard by the statement._

_He quickly reposed himself and snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_The youth chuckled and merely replied simply, "You will learn soon enough." The youth shifted slightly and Ven flinched, gasping. The youth chuckled again, amused at Ven's jumpiness. The younger teen mentally bereted himself. Why was he so jumpy? What was it about this guy that filled him with this strange fear and anxiety?_

_The youth spoke again._

"_It would seem Terra is losing more and more of his identity."_

_Ven flinched again from a combination of surprise, fear and anger._

_Surprise because of this masked weirdo's random statements and unsettling aura of arrogance._

_Fear from the comment about Terra losing his identity._

_And anger at the feeling he just couldn't shake that with every flinch and gasp of surprise or other emotion this youth riled in him, the wider and bigger his hidden smirk grew._

_Ven angrily swiped his arm out and shouted, "What are you talking about? Make sense!"_

_The youth laughed a little louder then he had before and crossed his arms over his chest, moving his masked face away from Ven though the young blonde suspected the youth hadn't taken his eyes off him._

"_You will learn soon enough." The masked youth held his hand out, pointing at Ven._

"_I wish to see if you've grown any stronger since the last time I saw you…"_

_The younger teen was growing more confused by the second._

_Ven, "What? But why-"_

_Ven's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as his words died on his lips._

_Purple flames gathered and burst from the outstretched hand of the masked youth, the flames smoking and writhing in his hand, lengthening out, stretching and shaping into something long and with a handle, no a hilt-_

_Ven's eyes grew even larger then they already were and his jaw snapped back up as he swallowed and gasped._

_In the outstretched hand of the masked youth was a long weapon that seemed to be made from two gears fused together, small red bump like tips at the end of the top part of it, a blue eye in the center of the metal shaft that joined the two gears. The hilt had a circular guard with a handle in the center of it allowing the youth to grasp it easily. And from the end of the hilt guard dangled a chain with a broken gear charm._

_Ven stared at the youth's weapon in shock._

_There was no mistaking it, no way to come up some kind of excuse to explain the uncanny resemblance because even if Ven could think up one he knew in his heart what the masked stranger held in his hand._

_A keyblade._

_The youth raised his keyblade while pulling his arm back, elbow past his head and extending his other arm back. The masked keyblade wielders hidden eyes met and held Ven's wide blue orbs._

"_Come on kid. Show me what you've got!"_

_With that, he charged at Ven, keyblade still raised as Ven swung his own hand out and called his keyblade in a flash and swirl of light, swinging it up in a reversed slash to-_

* * *

Static interrupted, cutting off the battle but one could still see images of the two keyblades clashing. Even with the few viewable images, it was still clear who was the more skilled and the outcome was never in question-

* * *

_Ven lay on his side on the ground, face scrunched up in a look of pain, his exposed arms cut and bruised, the white half of his jacket stained with dirt and blood._

_The masked youth towered over Ven and with his calm cool posture, one wouldn't think he had even just been in such a fierce duel mere moments ago._

_Ven's right hand reached for his keyblade not even half a foot away, hoping he might be able to still turn this around somehow-_

_Crunch!_

_Ven's scream of agony still couldn't drown out the sound of bones breaking as the masked keyblade holder stamped his booted foot down on the younger teen's hand, the edges of Ven's fingers poking out only centimeters away from his keyblade's hilt._

_The masked youth glared at Ven behind his mask and snarled, "You're so pathetically weak. Hard to believe you're the key to his plan."_

_What, was all Ven could think of. What plan? No, whose plan? And what did this guy mean by the 'key'?_

_The youth pulled his keyblade back, the geared blade gleaming dangerously._

"_No one with such little power deserves to live. The old man will just have to find another way."_

_Ven didn't even comprehend that last part, only staring up at his attackers keyblade with wide eyes._

_The youth thrust his blade down, aiming right for the spot where Ven's throat connected to his torso while the young teen feebly tried to raise his arm to protect himself-_

"_No you don't!"_

_A flash of black and light blue with yellow spots intercepted the masked keyblade wielder's swing and sent him sliding back._

_The masked youth growled like an animal denied its meal as his hidden eyes glared at the interloper. Ven lowered his hand in surprise, blinking in utter awe and wonder at the sight of his savor._

_It was a short, anthromorphic mouse with a big head and ears, wearing white gloves and black shoes to go with his all black apparel. But Ven had hardly noticed that his savior was a four-foot tall mouse. What his eyes were drawn to was the weapon held in the mouse's large white-gloved hand._

_The mouse held it reversed much like Ven did with his own weapon, but his was the strangest looking one out of al three of them. It was long but the blade bent slightly near the tip and Ven saw it was a pale blue, almost white in some spots and in others there were star insignias engraved, including one right at the bottom of the hilt guard, connecting the white wing like halves. The very end of the blade curved with several small blade like points. Inside the curved edge of the blade was a golden crescent moon and filling the void of the crescent was one last star._

_And dangling from the star bottom of the hilt guard was yet another keychain, this one having another golden crescent moon as its charm._

_Yet another keyblade holder, and without a doubt in Ven's mind this one and his keyblade looked the strangest yet._

_The mouse glared at the masked keyblade holder with beady eyes before looking at Ven and the twirling his keyblade before he thrust the blue blade into the air. A split second later Ven was covered in a wave of healing green magic, his cuts and bruises fading instantly, fingers snapping back into place. The teen staggered to his feet, picking up his keyblade as he did._

_Ven looked at the mouse and said, "Thanks…"_

_The mouse flashed Ven a kind smile that contrasted with his earlier glare towards the masked youth. "No problem," replied the mouse. The keyblade toting mouse turned back towards the masked youth and held his star shaped blade back at the youth. Ven resumed his fighter's stance, holding his keyblade reversed._

_The youth snorted, not raising his blade._

"_You are weak if you need a rodents help."_

_The youth raised his keyblade again, pointing it at the two._

"_And as I said, those with such little power don't deserve to survive!"_

_He charged at Ven and the mouse, while they stood their ground unflinching as the youth-_

* * *

Static interrupted the flow of images once again, save for a few rare and sparse scenes of keyblades swinging until-

* * *

_The masked youth stumbled back, slightly hunched with his keyblade hanging limp at his side._

_Ven and the mouse were no better, maybe even worse with more cuts on their bodies and clothes, but still they stood._

_The youth looked at them from behind his mask…and Ven swore he could almost see the smirk even from behind the reflective glass._

"_Heh…"The youth chuckled._

_He waved his hand behind himself and darkness burst from the ground, rising in an oval shaped portal. Ven gasped and started to move forward but stopped when the masked youth didn't move._

_The youth spoke. "Maybe you're not so useless after all…"_

_He slowly walked backwards, the swirling darkness leeching out to engulf the youth. That was when Ven and the mouse shot forward, Ven crying out, "No you don't!"_

_The youth and the darkness slowly vanished from view but both Ven and the mouse heard the masked keyblade holder's last words to them._

"_I'll watch you a little longer…and see what develops."_

_And with that, the darkness and the youth were gone, leaving Ven and the mouse in the empty canyon wasteland. Ven looked around wildly, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Not again…"_

_The mouse walked over to him, keyblade lowered to his side. He walked over to Ven and the young blonde turned to meet the mouse's gaze._

_The mouse asked, "You know who that was?"_

_Ven shook his head. Ven, "All I know is that he shows up and bad things happen." The mouse nodded. Ven looked around another second before returning his attention on the mouse._

_Ven, "I didn't catch your name."_

_The mouse smiled and dispelled his keyblade, holding one of his big hands out._

"_My name's Mickey."_

_Ven smiled and extended his own hand out to shake Mickey's._

"_Mine's Ven-"_

* * *

The images fizzled out suddenly and the dream faded away, much faster then usual.

* * *

A single blue eye opened, the other hidden by the pillow his face was currently buried in.

Roxas lay on the flat of his stomach; the sheets still half way around his waist while his right arm dangled over the side of his bed. His opened eye was slightly droopy. He could hear the sound of rain taping against his window.

The young Nobody sat up slowly, turning his body to look at his window. Droplets of water ran down its surface as more rain fell. No thunder or lightning broke the pattern, it just rained.

As Roxas stared at the window, thinking about his dream.

That masked kid from the earlier dream had been in it this time. And it seemed like the other people he saw he too could wield a keyblade.

_I guess ten years ago, wielding a keyblade wasn't such a big deal back then as it is now,_ Roxas thought dryly.

So with a heavy sigh that was almost a groan, Roxas untangled himself from his sheets and sat up, though he was slow and reluctant to do so. He did his morning routine of getting ready by showering, brushing his teeth, combing his hair exactly one time and then putting on his black cloak.

Within a few moments he was walking down the hall for the Grey Area, passing a few Dusks on the way.

Those silver shells seemed to be affected by the rain, their already sluggish movements even more so and their arms hanging limp as their zipper like mouths hung open lazily, like a panting dog.

Roxas watched the Dusks vanish around a corner before he continued on for the Grey Area, finding himself longing to go back to bed and fall asleep to the sound of rain. He shook off those thoughts.

He was just around the corner to the Grey Area when a voice called, "Roxas?"

The blonde slowed in his walking as he saw Xion approaching him from the Grey Area. He walked up to the young girl and smiling said, "Hey Xion."

Xion smiled back and walked up to him while replying, "Hey." They stood in the hall outside the Grey Area and Roxas asked, "Where are you heading today?"

Xion blinked. "Heading where?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, where's your mission today?"

Xion frowned in slight confusion. Xion, "Mission?" She gasped, her eyes shining in realization. "Oh, you must not know."

Roxas frowned in confusion and asked, "Know what?"

Xion stepped to the right and pointed inside the Grey Area. Roxas looked at her before following her hands gesture. The first thing he saw was that the entire room was empty, no one sitting in any of the chairs or couches. The giant windows in the room were splattered with rain and Roxas could make out the shifting forms of the clouds the rain fell from. But not even those clouds could hide Kingdom Hearts as its radiant glow pierced through. And the last thing Roxas saw in the room was something taped onto the window, in the exact pot Saix always gazed out to look at the heart shaped moon.

It was a perfectly square shaped piece of paper that read simply in big blocked letters:

MISSIONS CANCELLED FOR TODAY.

It seemed that Organization XIII was taking another vacation day.

Roxas felt his face light up in an excited grin and he looked at Xion who returned the smile, her blue eyes lighting up. Roxas, "For real? No missions today?" Xion nodded. Xion, "When I got here earlier Saix was putting the sign up. When I asked why he said, 'The Superior took an unexpected leave.' And left."

That made Roxas frown a little. Roxas, "The Superior…left? Really? As long as I can remember he's just stood on his perch or called meetings. The thought of him taking a day off…It's-"

"Unimaginable, I know," interrupted a familiar cocky voice.

Roxas sighed through clenched teeth while Xion's bright eyes darkened as they turned to face the newcomer.

Xigbar walked boldly over to the two, grinning that arrogant smirk of his. He stopped in front of the two younger teens and looked down on them, single eye twinkling. Xigbar, "But it does happen. I mean if I had to hang out with that lap dog of his all day too, I'd probably jump off that perch he's always on. So he takes a little trip off world every now and then." Roxas glared up at Xigbar and snapped, "Why don't you go do that now? Better yet, any perch, not just the Superior's, all though the fall from there would probably hurt more, so why not?"

Xion covered her mouth to stifle her laughter while Roxas just smiled pleasantly up at Xigbar. But infuriatingly, the Freeshooter's smirk only widened and he tossed his head back in laughter. Xigbar, "That was a good one kiddo! You've really stepped up from being a personality-less zombie." He gave Roxas a friendly pat on the shoulder, a mocking smile to Xion and then turned and walked away. Before he turned the corner, he stopped and looked back at the two, meeting their icy blue glares with his flaring amber eye.

"He's taking a nap."

Both Roxas and Xion were caught off guard and Roxas said, "What?'

Xigbar went on. "The Superior. In a nice, cozy little chamber…" Both Roxas and Xion exchanged baffled looks while Xigbar looked away, grinning to himself and chuckling a little to a joke only he understood.

Both Roxas and Xion exchanged bewildered looks. Xion asked what was on both their minds first:

"What was that about?"

Roxas only shrugged. "Got me. We shouldn't think to much into it, I mean it is Xigbar." Xion nodded though she couldn't help looking down the hall where the Freeshooter had vanished too. After a moment she looked back up at Roxas, smiling a little.

Xion, "So…you have any plans for your day off?"

Roxas chuckled a little. Roxas, "I would if I had known I had one."

Xion giggled and her hands moved behind her back. Roxas then repeated her question. "So do you have any plans? On our last day off you trained."

Xion shook her head. Xion, "Nah, this surprised me too. And it's no fun training with Dusks or Samurais." She looked at Roxas, her lighter blue eyes meeting his darker ones. Xion, "Do you want to do something together? We could invite Axel too."

Roxas chuckled. "Knowing Axel, he's asleep right now. I swear he's lazier then Deymx some times." Xion giggled again before asking again, "So? Do you wanna hang out today?"

Roxas nodded, smiling. Roxas, "Yeah, it's been a while since we did anything together." He spared a glance towards the windows, looking at the rain as it started to come down harder. Xion followed his gaze. The two looked back at each other and Roxas said, "Want to head off world?"

Xion nodded, smiling. "Probably a good idea."

Roxas held his hand out and flicked his wrist, mimicking Saix's movements and summoning a Corridor of Darkness next to himself and Xion. Roxas lowered his hand, shuddering a little. Xion looked at Roxas, concerned. Xion, "You ok?"

Roxas nodded, grimacing a little before smiling at Xion, ever so slightly forced and still pained looking. Roxas, "Yeah I'm ok. I just…don't like summoning those myself." Xion looked at the swirling miasma of darkness and Roxas saw her bristle a little. Xion looked back at Roxas and said, "Neither do I."

Roxas smiled back at her in understanding before stepping back and holding his arm out, bowing a little. Roxas, "After you."

Xion giggled and walked ahead of Roxas as she said, "Thank you kind sir." She stepped into the Corridor, vanishing from sight. Roxas followed after her, unable to wipe the smile off his face. As soon as his blonde locks vanished into the darkness, the Corridor melting into the ground a second later.

Up ahead, leaning on the wall, Xigbar stood with his arms crossed, his smirk ever present.

* * *

All was still.

The chains still glowed with radiant light.

The armor and the blade remained where they lay, the Unknown still sitting upon his throne. His hooded head was bowed slightly and his chest rose up and down slowly, his arms lying on the arms of the throne.

Like the armor, he slept.

And he dreamed.

But his dreams were not consistent.

The images flickered in his minds eye, jumping from memory to memory, of a world where a carriage shaped like a pumpkin rolled in front of a blonde woman in a torn dress, to the image of a mirror with a mask like face inside it and finally settling on the image of a woman with pale green skin and clutching a staff in one hand and a pulsing orb of light in the other.

What stood out clearly within his dream was the last image of a young brown haired teen covered in an aura of darkness, his deep blue eyes filled with rage as his ancient looking keyblade tore into the cheek and then the eye of a familiar black haired man, the man's once arrogant smirk fading into a look of raw agony…

* * *

Roxas was starting to wonder if any good time in his life would last.

And as he and Xion stood under the gate to the tunnels, hoods raised over their heads to protect themselves from the pounding rain that poured out of the dark clouds above, obscuring the red sky of Twilight Town. The two teen Nobodies had arrived in the vacant lot and were greeted by a loud crash of thunder and crack of lightning. They had run to the alley way and under the tunnel gate, which had thankfully been open.

Roxas sighed, watching the rain continue to fall and showed no sign of letting up. Roxas, "I guess when it rains it pours everywhere." Xion nodded sadly. Roxas sighed, pulling his dripping hood back, Xion doing the same. Roxas stared at the rain that ruined any hope of doing something in Twilight Town and then looked apologetically at Xion. Roxas, "Sorry."

Xion shook her head.

Xion, "It's not a big deal. We'll think of somewhere else we can go." Roxa nodded though parted of him wanted to just go back to the Castle and back to bed. But he shook that thought off, reminding himself he hadn't spent any time with Xion in forever. Roxas turned to look into the tunnels, raising his hand to call another Corridor and-

"Agh! It just had to rain today didn't it?"

Roxas an Xion both turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw three familiar looking teens running down the steps, soaked to the bone. It was Hayner, Pence and Olette and it was Hayner who had voiced his complaint. The three ran for their spot hidden behind the fence gate, Olette and Pence laughing as Hayner continued to shout his indignation towards the pouring heavens. Hayner, "Of all days to rain, why on the day we decide to go to the beach!"

Xion's head raised and she gave a small gasp. Xion, "Beach…" She murmured thoughtfully. Roxas turned his attention away from the three teens who had disappeared into the usual spot and asked, "What?"

Xion suddenly broke out in an excited smile. Xion, "The Beach!" She looked at Roxas, blue eyes sparkling even brighter. Xion, "Roxas! I know a place we can go today!" "Where?" Asked Roxas, very curious about what place could get Xion so excited.

Xion giggled in excitement and flicked her wrist, calling a Corridor of Darkness up behind the two teenagers. Before Roxas could ask or say anything, Xion was already racing towards the Corridor, pausing briefly to look back at Roxas and call, "Come on!" And then she ran into the swirling darkness vanishing. Roxas broke into a sprint after her, becoming engulfed in darkness before the Corridor faded away.

* * *

For a split second he was blind.

The sudden light Roxas stepped into had caught Roxas off guard, blinding him. His arm instantly moved over his eyes to shield them. He could hear bird cries and waves rolling, and remembered Xion had exclaimed something about a beach. He slowly lowered his hand, eyes squinting, trying to see past the bright light.

Slowly, but surely, the light began to fade down to more bearable intensities and Roxas was able to see where Xion had taken him and herself.

His eyes widened back open considerably.

Roxas found he was standing on the shore of an island surrounded by perfect blue water. The sand under his shoes crunched as he looked around, jaw dropping. There were wooden decks and even a tree house or two built onto the sides of the island's surface, palms trees everywhere. Rising slightly above the beach was a section or the island that had a natural fresh water spring and a small waterfall falling fro ma hole in the side of the wall. Roxas looked over to a raised area, spotting a flagpole and a wooden bridge connecting this island to a smaller one where there were more palm trees and a tree that had been bent over. Roxas could see strange star shaped fruit on that one.

Roxas did a quick spin in place to take in the island, Xion standing only a foot away from him, hands behind her back and a look of barely contained excitement on her face.

The blonde Nobody looked at his dark haired friend, his own face lit up in wonder and excitement. Roxas, "Wow! How did you find this place? It's amazing!"

Xion didn't respond and instead stifled some excited giggling. Roxas hardly noticed, still looking around island, taking a few steps toward the waterfall. He never heard Xion slowly approaching him as he asked again, "Seriously, how did you- GAH!"

Roxas stumbled a few steps when he felt a hard push against his back. He managed to right himself before falling over entirely and whirled around, seeing Xion moving away from him, laughing as she called, "Tag! You're it!"

Roxas just stood where he was, looking confused. Roxas, "Huh?"

Xion continued to stay back, bouncing a little as she replied quickly, "Tag! Come one, you're it!"

Roxas cocked a brow. Roxas, "What's 'tag'?"

Xion stopped bouncing and her excited look fell to a more perplexed one. Xion, "Roxas you don't know what tag is?"

Said teen shook his head, still looking confused.

Xion sighed, rolling her eyes and walked over towards him.

Xion, "I can't believe it! Roxas how could you not- Hey!"

Roxas lunged out trying to grab Xion but she jumped back and moved away from Roxas as he stood back up, a grin on his face. Xion looked back at Roxas in outrage and cried, "You cheater! That was a cheap trick!"

Roxas laughed and advanced slowly while Xion moved back. Roxas, "That was payback for pushing me. Now hold still!" He lunged again but Xion easily dodged him and ran under the bridge. She waved at Roxas and stuck her tongue before calling in challenge, "Come and get me!" Roxas grinned and sprinted after Xion who quickly ran away from him, running through a wooden shack like door and into another section of the island.

Roxas barreled through it and looked around for Xion. He saw he was on a raised section of the island closer to the ocean and a series of wooden bridges connected together by more wooden planks. Xion was already half way across when she looked back, eyes widening when she saw Roxas sprinting after her again. Xion faced front and leapt across the rest of the way, landing on another raised section of the island right by a large wooden tower post. Roxas saw Xion jump ahead and decided to follow her example, jumping and clearing half way across the bridge. He touched down, already moving after Xion-

Crash!

The wooden planks under Roxas gave way, splitting like twigs and the teen found himself plunging down with a shocked cry. Xion stopped and spun around when she heard Roxas's shocked cry mixed in with the sound of wood breaking. She gasped when she saw Roxas laying in the small pool under the bridge, his form obscured by wooden planks. Xion gasped and cried, "Roxas!"

She raced over, her boots shoes splashing in the water and the bottom part of her coat dragging a little. She crouched by Roxas and shoved the planks aside. Xion, "Roxas, are you-Eek!"

Xion was suddenly yanked under the pool by Roxas, who laughed and shot up, unharmed. Roxas, "Got you!" Xion rose back up, sputtering water her short hair plastered to her skull like Roxas's spiky locks were as well and shot the blonde a glare. Xion, "That was not funny!" Roxas flinched from the anger in Xion's voice and the hurt look in her eyes. He moved towards her while saying, "Xion, I'm sorry. I was just- Gagh!"

Roxas found himself suddenly shoved back into the pool and Xion moving away quickly, laughing and calling, "You're it again! Come on Roxas, nobody falls for the fake hurt look any more!" Roxas shot back up out of the water, an amused angry look on his face. Roxas, "Oh you're going to get it now!" He chased after a screeching Xion.

The two chased each other all over the island for the rest of the day, laughing, switching back and forth between who was tagged. It was the most fun they had had in months, reliving a child hood fun they couldn't remember or had never experienced.

* * *

It was hours later and the blue sky slowly bled into red as the sun began to set.

Roxas and Xion lay flat on their backs in their under clothes, Roxas's consisting of a black t-shirt and pants while Xion wore a white top and black shorts on the beach, their cloaks, socks and shoes drying by them while the two teens stared up at the red sky. They had chased each other back to the front f the island and collapsed on the sandy shore, exhausted and out of energy. Roxas stared up at the sky for a few more moments before turning his head to look at Xion, who kept her gaze on the red sky above. Roxas, "You didn't tell me."

Xion blinked and looked at Roxas. Xion, "Tell you what?" Roxas shifted a little so his head lay in his palm to support himself, looking at Xion and asking again, "How did you find this place?" Xion looked back up the sky, not saying anything for a few moments. Then she answered quietly, "I just knew where it was."

Roxas blinked,

Xion went on, never seeing his look of confusion. Xion, "It was around the first time you fell unconscious, into a first month in the Organization. That night, I had this dream…about that boy, Sora, and a girl sitting on that pier." She looked over and Roxas followed her gaze, staring at the small wooden dock. Xion then returned her gaze to the sky and went on. "And the next day, after my mission…I had this weird feeling in my chest…and when I summoned a Corridor back for the Castle…I came here instead."

She looked at Roxas, smiling. Xion, "I found my first seashell here and I've tried to come back after missions as often as possible."

She stood up while Roxas rose to a sitting position, watching her move towards the shore. Roxas, "You get your seashells here?" Xion looked back to him and nodded. "Mm-hm."

She looked down at the rolling waters and her eyes widened suddenly. She bent over and plucked a small object from the waters. She looked back at Roxas, proudly displaying a small blue shell. Roxas smiled back at her in amusement, shaking his head.

Roxas, "You must have hundreds of those by now."

Xion giggled and walked back over to her cloak, kneeling down and slipping the shell inside her cloaks pocket. Xion looked back at Roxas before gasping, looking out towards the oceans horizon. Xion, "Oh, we're about to miss it!" Roxas furrowed his brow in confusion. Roxas, "Miss what?" Xion didn't answer and moved over to him quickly, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him up. Xion, "Come on! You have to see it!"

Roxas still had a confused expression but allowed Xion to lead him up the steps to the bridge that led to the smaller island with the bent tree. She moved Roxas and herself in front of the tree, giving them a perfect view of the setting sun.

"Watch," Xion whispered.

And Roxas did, never taking his blue eyes off the setting sun. The huge golden star seemed to be sinking into the blue waters, its fading light reflecting off their surfaces and giving off flashes of red and gold. Roxas stared in awe while Xion watched both the setting sun and his reaction.

As the sun sank almost all the way down and the amazing display of color faded, Roxas whispered, "Wow…"

Xion didn't say anything and like Roxas, she continued to watch the sun sink into the ocean, thought it was not quite gone yet and there was still some light left. Xion finally broke the silence by saying, "You're the first person I've brought to this island. I wanted to bring both you and Axel but…" She trailed off but Roxas understood.

He looked down at Xion, smiling gently. Roxas, "Thank you." Xion looked up at Roxas in surprise, blinking. Xion, "For what?"

Roxas, "For a great vacation day to the beach. I've had more fun today then I can remember having since I joined with the Organization." Xion blushed a little, nervously running a finger through her black locks. Xion, "Thanks for spending today with me, Roxas."

Roxas smiled back, blushing a little himself. Roxas, "Anytime." They stood there for another few moments, neither saying anything. Finally, it was Roxas who reluctantly said, "I guess we should head back." Xion nodded sadly. Xion, "Yeah."

Roxas let Xion walk ahead of him as they moved across the wooden bridge. Xion was already standing by the flagpole while Roxas was only half way across when the blonde suddenly stopped. Xion looked back at him and saw a strange expression on Roxas's face. Xion frowned and called, "Roxas?"

The teen clutched the side of his head, his fingers gripping his temple, eyes closing in a sudden wince of pain stabbing into his brain. Xion quickly walked over to him, touching his arm and asking, "What's wrong?" Roxas panted a little, eyes opening a fraction. Roxas, "Head…splitting…" Before she could do anything, Roxas suddenly fell to his knees, clutching at his head and letting out a cry of pain. Xion, "Roxas!"

Roxas fell on his side, gripping his head and shaking, letting out gasps of pain and confusion. Xion crouched down by her friend, her blue eyes confused and wide with fright. Roxas continued to shake and make little panting sounds as his gaze wondered to the beach…and then the air before his eyes rippled…a memories echo replaying before his very eyes.

* * *

_He kept his eyes on the ocean before him, ignoring the sound of approaching footsteps._

_The footsteps stopped and everything was still, the only sound was of the waves rolling on the shore._

_Ven kept his eyes on the sunset as he said, "Were 'friends', right?"_

_He looked away from the ocean and the sun to face the reflective helmet of the dark keyblade wielder, who watched Ven with his hidden eyes, arms crossed over his chest. The youth chuckled dryly._

"_I like to think so, yes." He replied, voice dripping in sarcasm._

_Ven looked back at the sun, watching it sink below the ocean, turning the waters as red as the sky above._

_Ven, "Then erase me."_

_This caused the masked youth's chuckling to stop abruptly._

_Ven glanced at the youth out of the corner of his eye, glaring at him. Ven, "What's the matter? It should be simple enough. I am 'weak' after all."_

_The youth slowly began pacing, his helmet not facing Ven but the teen knew he was looking at him with his hidden eyes._

"_A few days ago," the youth began. "I would have had no problem with that. But," He stopped and turned his head to Ven. "That's no longer the case with us finally being equals in power."_

_Ven blinked, looking at the masked youth in surprise._

_Ven, "Equal?"_

_The youth made an impatient gesture. "Not the word I would use but the word that old man insists on using."_

_Ven bowed his head. "Old man…" He murmured thoughtfully. And suddenly, it clicked and Ven was stunned by how obvious it was._

"_Master Xehanort…" He breathed._

_The masked youth snorted._

"'_Master' indeed. What fool decided he was worthy of such a title is an idiot. But hey, beggers and choosers." He pointed at Ven._

"_With us finally being, 'equals', the X-Blade can be formed."_

_Ven stared, more confused then ever._

_Ven, "X…Blade? What's that?"_

_The youth chuckled, but not dryly as before. Ven could swear he sounded…excited._

"_Yes," the youth breathed out in a hiss. "The X-Blade. The key to the ultimate power. It can only appear when two hearts of equal power, one of light, and one of dark…" He leaned forward, and Ven knew behind that mask the youth was leering, no doubt with a crazed glint in those hidden eyes._

"_Merge as one."_

_Ven stared for a moment, understanding but showing no reaction._

"_Never," He spat._

_The youth actually flinched._

"_What did you say?"_

_Ven, "You heard me. I'll never let that happen. Yours and your master's plans will never come to be!"_

_Ven held a hand to his chest._

_Ven, "I may not have been meant to exist…"_

_He swiped his arm out, glaring at the youth._

"_But I won't let my heart be used to hurt anyone else!"_

_The youth pulled back and Ven felt anger radiate off of him._

"_You're pretty defiant," The youth snarled._

"_For a cast off shell."_

_Ven blinked._

_Ven, "What…? Cast off…shell…"_

_And then there was pain._

_Ven collapsed to his knees, hands clutching his head as fire spike through his mind and his heart._

_He remembered._

_

* * *

_

_Images flickered in his minds eye._

_He was in that canyon where he had fought the masked youth, only now he was surrounded by tall, lanky, twitching black creatures with yellow eyes. Ven saw himself defeat horde after horde of these creatures until finally, they were all destroyed and Ven was on his knees, keyblade still in his hand._

_He heard footsteps approaching and saw legs in black boots and pants and the edges of a silver cloak. Ven looked up at his master, meeting his yellow eyes with his blue._

_His master had his own keyblade out, a terrifying silver and black weapon with blue eye like gems embedded in the hilt and axe like tip of the blade. Ven heard himself utter weakly, "Master…"_

_And then there was more pain in his chest._

_Ven saw in his mind his master stabbing him in the chest and then ripping the blade out in a splash of blood. Ven saw himself fall back, a gaping hole in his chest._

_Right where his heart was._

_All was still for a small eternity, the master watching patiently with his yellow, reptile like eyes._

_And then, horrifyingly, an orb made of dark purple energy rose from Ven's chest, moving away until it was between the fallen apprentice and his master, whose ancient features broke into a pleased grin._

_The orb contracted and expanded slowly, the aura around it growing, shaping itself into a humanoid shape. There was a flash of dark light and where the orb had floated now stood a boy around Ven's age, wearing a form fitting red and black body suit, a tan kilt around his waist. The new boy's arms were outstretched, flexing as he took in a deep breath. His first breath._

_Ven felt his eyes growing heavy but he couldn't take them off what had just formed in front of him._

_The creature turned its head to look at Ven._

_And the last thing he saw before passing out was a golden eye, staring at Ven gleefully with an insane malice._

_

* * *

_

_Ven let his hands drop to his side, eyes numb and dull with horror._

_The youth slowly walked over and gripped Ven's shoulder._

"_You remember now don't you…brother."_

_Ven shook his head in horror._

_The youth went on. _

"_As long as we coexist, we are but two empty halves. Fitting, for me at least. That's why as soon as you get over this revelation, you will come to the graveyard…my birth place."_

_He removed his hand and walked away from Ven, flicking his wrist and calling a portal of swirling darkness._

_He paused to turn and look back at Ven, who hadn't moved._

"_Ventus."_

_At the sound of his full name, the young teen looked at his 'other half'._

_And he knew he was grinning with those golden eyes._

"_My name…is Vanitas."_

_

* * *

_

Roxas thanked whatever forces shaped this universe as the images stopped and sweet darkness claimed him, the last sound he heard was Xion screaming his name and the last thing his eyes saw was the shore where Ven learned the truth about the youth in the mask.

* * *

It was still raining on the World that Never Was as the Superior walked up the last flight of stairs to his perch.

And much to his annoyance, someone was waiting for him.

"Hello boss man," greeted Xigbar, still wearing that smirk of his. "Enjoy your nap?"

The Superior didn't respond as he walked to his usual spot directly under Kingdom Hearts, the huge moon of hearts breaking through the clouds to bathe him in its light.

The Superior craned his head up to gaze up at Kingdom Hearts, almost smiling.

Xigbar continued to stand only a few feet from his lord and spoke again.

Xigbar, "Well, I dragged what was left of Xaldin back from Beast's Castle. Your water maiden did a real number on him."

He began pacing behind the Superior, who only gazed up at Kingdom Hearts, showing no reaction whatsoever to this news.

Xigbar, "So, there's no worlds with a princess of pure heart under our watch left. But…" He held up his hand, index finger raised; smirk widening.

"There is…_that_ world."

The Superior moved his head ever so slightly in Xigbar's direction.

Xigbar, "And we both know that's where she's going. After all, that world holds what belongs to her. And once she learns that, I'd say she'll want it back, wouldn't you?"

The Superior turned to face Xigbar, the Freeshooter meeting his orange eyes with his one amber one, unafraid.

Xigbar, "We both know I'm the only one who can bring her back here. And you know why."

The Superior stared at his Number 2 for several moments, the rain the only thing breaking the silence. Then, he turned his back to him and resumed gazing up at Kingdom Hearts.

And then the Superior replied, "She will be there tomorrow. I've made sure of that."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow. Xigbar, "Really now? Interesting."

With that, Xigbar started for the stairs. But stopped. He looked back at the Superior and called, "Hey, boss man?"

The Superior made no movement to suggest he even heard Xigbar.

But the Freeshooter went on.

Xigbar, "This is the perfect opportunity to wrap up…a loose end, don't you think? I mean, do we really need three keyblade wielders? She's an embarrassment to our Organization wouldn't you say?"

The Superior still made no move to respond. So Xigbar shrugged and started for the stairs but stopped cold when he heard loudly and clearly:

"My Organization."

Xigbar turned and saw the Superior was staring right at him, orange eyes flaring.

The Superior, "This is my Organization Xigbar. Not ours. Remember that." The Superior turned to face Kingdom hearts once more.

"Do as you please, but bring Aqua back here."

Xigbar's face broke out into an excited smirk and he descended the stairs two at a time.

Once he was back inside the Castle, he laughed to himself.

Xigbar swiped his arm out, and in a flash of purple his arrowgun appeared, his arm rebounding to balance the weapon on his shoulder.

Xigbar, "Nothing gets me more excited…then meeting up with to an old friend." He pulled the trigger on his arrowgun, a single diamond projectile shooting out and then vanishing. There was a loud 'ping' sound and behind Xigbar, a Shadow Heartless fell over, melting into black mist.

And all the while the Freeshooter's single eye glinted dangerously, filled with anticipation.

* * *

Well things are certainly getting exciting aren't they faithful readers?

Hello, it's certainly been a while since I last spoke to you all, hasn't it?

Once again, I must say thank you to every one who has faved, reviewed and watched, and you all have no idea how happy i was to see i had gotten over a hundred reviews for a story I really didn't have that much faith in. But you all like it and that's all that matters.

And as a reward for you all, I will reveal what chapter Aqua and Xemnas finally meet.

You ready? Here it is:

Chapter 13.

And that's only two chapters away.

Keep reading everyone, that keeps me writing.

Now on to my favorite thing ever:

Review Resposne:

BloodyAphrodite: 1: Wanna know something funny? You posted this review right when I posted Chapter 7, which had the last RR. Made me lol.

Aqua StormXIV: 1: The fact that you've played Days on Proud Mode has my respect. I haven't even thought about trying it on that difficult setting. I barely beat KHII on Proud. 2: And so the pattern is revealed. And Luxord doesn't cheat...that much. 3: Eh, 'Fragment' sounds better. He can remember happiness..and that's what makes him special. Someone is going to meet Aqua there...but it may not be who you think. 4: Actually, Xaldin got off lucky, his broken bones have to heal natarully was the punishment the Superior gave him. And indeed the Superior finally takes action through subtle means. Yay Mickey! I heart him. Hold on tight, cause I'm not even close to being done!

CrimsonDarkness 0013: 1: Noes, I made a reader cry! FORGIVE ME! And now I want everyone to make me want to write their interaction as much as possible. The more anticipation, the more i'll try to write my best. 2: You guys come up with plenty of words to describe how awesome it is. Don't diss indeed. 3: You're the first person I've left speechless...WHOO!

Sovereign Beta: 1: Not looking for writing advice but thank you anyway. 2: Spur of the moment dialogue, don't envy me, I'm still learning. They may learn but they still follow orders 2: Is that what he needs her for? I love your comparison, seriously? that was awesome. I lol'd so hard.

FlightFoot: 1: Thanks, went and fixed those. 2: He's not a nice guy that DiZ. yes, but where and when? 3: But can Aqua give any answers? 4: Eager, no. But what choice would they have?

NinjaSheik: 1: I went out of my way to keep Luxord as in character as possible and with him it isn't easy. 2: Hey! This Dattebayo town! Believe that! 3: Plan too. 4: I love Beast's Castle, it's one of my favorite Disney Worlds and movies.

Riku Uzumaki: 1: I loved the Phantomtail, he's one of my favorite Heartless. Then again, I just love teleporters. 2: well it was either that or ZUWARDO. Went with Dissidia cause that scene was cooler. 3: Eventually, right now she has one last world to visit. And as to the memory situation, that will be resolved...in due time. 4: The irony of that comment will not be lost on Aqua.

Elia41: 1: Glad you aprove. And Deymx will never get any good luck, poor guy. 2: (Wipes bloody nose at the image of Aqua in a Wonder woman costume) Ahem, indeed. Glad you liked that joke, (rubs throat.) cause Xemmy sure didn't. 3: I'm looking forward to writing everyones reactions. Don't hate him, he'll just choke you. Indeed he did. 4: Well done for getting his butt kicked?

TonberryBlue: 1: The memories of Ven will only lead Roxas to oblivion. Why has Xemnas been sending them? We'll learn soon enough. Aqua vs. Larxene? shame i'm writing this when's she dead, becasue now you've tweeked my interest. Yes, be very afriad...

Yue Twili: 1: Oh yes, Xemnas knows a lot. I've skimmed it, looks interesting. 2: Ironiclly, I've only met one person who apparantly likes Xaldin in the reviews of this story. Weird right?

Vampire Countess: 1: Luxord and hsi cards are one of teh funnest things to write. Keep reading, all shall be revealed in time.

Karma's Slave: 1: Yo're patience will soon pay off. 2: I was going to include that some where, seemed appropriate. Just two.

ObsidianPhantom: 1: Glad to write something everyone enjoys. My advice? Can't find a story you wanna see, write it yourself. 2: Luxord always deal adivce on the times he loses...except when Sora kileld him.

00virtuezero: Avoiding spoilers? Then avoid this story, though all they flashback scenes are based on what I've read or heard, so it's interpertation. Xemmy does have an interesting taste, though I prefer my VG girls with green hair rather then blue (No offense to Aqua). Deymx isn't the best when it comes to well thought out plans. As much as I'd love to put the Sentiment in this story, I can't find a palce for it.

iceandfire66: 1: Does it? Well if you say so. 2: There's a reason for I chose these particular worlds. The confrontion approaches...

sickweirdo: 1/2/3: first, I'm going to thank you for pointing out the spelling errors. In resposne to your constructive cristiscm, like I told Sovereign Beta, I'm not looking for any. Word of adivice, 'chap', keep reviews that should and could be posted in all the same review _posted_ in the same review, other wise it's kinda of annoying to see an alert for 5 reviews only to discover there all from the same guy. 4: Law of teh Universe: Good guys always win...most of the time. 5 Once a week is my range of updates. 6: fixed those. 7: It'll be more like: Xigbar: Remember me! Aqua: You! Braig!

organizationkhII: 1: It would appear so. 2: Whoops, wrote that wrong, she doesn't my writing just screwed that up. 3: He can, he summoned the Antlion. 3: eh, look at it from his POV. 4: Yeah, he did. Second time I had to endure a loss of such a character.

Clemerl: 1: Looks like you were the only one to point that out.

Herald of disaster: 1: thank you, I try to keep all bad guys awesome.

NoahMatrix1000: 1: Nope, that's this chapter.

Grim D. Slayer: 1: (Removed.)

Until next chapter everyone.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Day 313: Part One: Friend and Enemy From the Past.

_She stumbled through a golden haze, confused and tense._

_Only moments ago she had been in the grip of that muscular creature of shadow with black skin, its grin mocking as its yellow eyes met the eyes of its creator and master. Her former friend._

_He had slowly approached her, dragging that silver and black axe like weapon behind him. He was injured in several places, burns from fire and lightning, frost clinging to parts of his body and smoke from pure light attacks wafted off his aged but healthy skin. But the eyes, those horrible yellow eyes still held an unnatural light in them, a fire that refused to go out._

_He reached her and their eyes met and held, her watery sapphire orbs meeting his flaming yellow without fear._

_Her former friend raised his keyblade, pulling back for a mighty swing and-_

_And then she was here, in this surreal realm of golden light._

_She looked around wildly, confused._

_A mocking laugh broke the calm of this strange realm and the air behind her rippled. She ducked under the swing of a massive fist and as she rolled away and looked back, she saw it was that horrible shadow her friend had summoned. It leered down on her, grin widening maddeningly. She raised her keyblade, the blue blade Bright Crest, and was about to attack-_

"_A…qua…"_

_She gasped and the shadow took a chance, massive fists swinging out but she ducked under them and shot up, spinning and slashing her keyblade across the shadow's back, tearing it open and causing a disgusting black ooze to drip out, staining the pristine gold of this strange place. She turned away from the shadow as it writhed in pain, her sapphire eyes looking all over the golden realm._

_She had heard _his _voice. She knew she had._

_She continued to look around wildly, wondering just how big this strange realm was-_

_He was there._

_Stumbling through the darkness, his left hand over his face and his right hand gripping something. She gasped and cried, "Terra!"_

_Ignoring the shadow even as it feebly reached for her, she charged through the golden light, racing towards the dark haired form of her real friend and not the white haired imposter who had her at his mercy mere moments ago-_

_She came to a stop only a few feet from his staggering form._

_Her eyes had widened in horror when she saw what was in his hand._

_A nightmarish black and silver blade with an axe tip, a blue eye embedded in the base of the blade seeming to stare at her. The keyblade of the old master, the same weapon that she saw cleaving for her neck before she arrived here._

_She had been tricked. It wasn't her friend merely the imposter trying to fool her to catch her off guard so he could kill her more easily. Eyes burning in outrage, she pulled her Bright Crest back, the blade tip gleaming in the golden light as she prepared to-_

_His hand fell away, his dark blue eyes meeting her lighter ones._

_She froze mid swing, eyes widening, jaw dropping._

"_Aqua…" He groaned._

"_Terra…" She whispered._

_Neither could say more as the shadow lunged upward between them, roaring, it's grin gone and replaced by a look of fierce rage. She was forced to jump back, sliding to a stop a few feet away while the shadow floated in front of the dark haired warrior behind itself. She saw his hand over his face again but could make out a partial expression of pain._

_And then she understood._

_She charged forward, weaving pass the shadow's massive swinging fists and ran for her pained friend. She looked back over her shoulder as she reached him and saw the shadow charging over, yellow eyes wide with rage. And fear._

_She looked at her friend and saw his exhausted face, blue eyes dull._

_She understood his pain, but still needed his help._

_She raised her keyblade Bright Crest and met his tired eyes with her own fierce orbs._

_He understood, nodding as he righted himself and raised the black keyblade of the dark master._

_The shadow lunged, its mouth opening in a roar of outrage as its clawed fingers reached to grab them and-_

_The dark blade collided with the blue blade as the earth knight and water maiden declared:_

"_TOGETHER!"_

_Light erupted from the blades, outshining the gold of this surreal realm in a brilliant burst._

_The shadow froze only mere inches from them and let out a bestial scream of rage and agony as the light pierced through its dark form, melting it down into black mist that faded away into nothing but black specks that vanished even faster. Within seconds the shadow was gone-_

_And she was back in the courtyard, the imposter wearing the form of her friend staggering back, clutching his face as if he had been struck. He stumbled, falling to his knees and coughing, spitting blood on the ground. He clutched his chest now, and the expression on his face was one of confusion but also agony of the worse kind._

_She glared at the imposter's weakened form and pointed her Bright Crest at him._

"_Release my friend! Release him NOW!"_

_The imposter spat more blood and glared at her, bloody teeth gritting in a snarl of rage. He stumbled up, pulling the black keyblade back as he snarled, "You-"_

_He stopped with a jerk of shock, whole body snapping straight, arms shooting out as a golden aura covered him. She gasped in shock just as much as he was in. His face grimaced, eyes snapping shut for a moment. They opened slowly and she saw they were no longer those burning yellow flares but a deep blue. She gasped, her face lighting up in excitement as she moved towards him-_

_She stopped as her friend's head jerked, snapping to the side as the blue eyes changed back to yellow. He growled, lunging at her like a caged beast but whatever power held him in place did not give. He began thrashing wildly one second before going limp another, all the while his eyes flashing from blue to yellow, the hearts and souls of the dark master and the earth knight fighting for control of the body they shared._

_His right arm still clutched the black keyblade and the whole arm and blade shook fiercely in struggle against his bonds._

"_You will not…" The voice of her friend gasped through gritted teeth._

_His arm tore free, shattering the golden aura around it, his eyes no longer flashing but not settling on either blue or yellow, instead a strange brown tinged with orange._

"_USE ME!" Screamed the earth knight as he plunged the black keyblade into his chest._

_The water maiden gasped in terror as her friend stumbled, the keyblade falling in a clatter and splash of blood, the terrible weapon vanishing in a burst of black light and smoke._

_Her friend stumbled to his knees once again, his face set into a look of shock and pain. She raced over towards him, already gathering magic into Bright Crest to use Cure-_

_The shadows under her friend extended, flowing like water but giving off small smoky tendrils that reached for his prone form, wrapping around his still body and began slowly dragging him into the darkness. She gasped racing towards him even as his body sank under the darkness._

_She did the only thing she could do._

_She plunged into the shadows after him._

_She jumped into the puddle of darkness, sinking into it and then-_

_Falling._

_She was surrounded by darkness and falling._

_As she descended deep into darkness, she caught a glimpse of white and her eyes locked on the falling prone form of her friend._

_Setting herself, she willed her body to fall faster and somehow, within moments she floated by him._

_His eyes were closed, arms and legs hanging limply in the never-ending darkness._

_She looked at him for a few seconds and then looked back up from where they had both fallen. As she suspected, there was a single hole in the darkness, a circle of light piercing through. And she could see it shrinking rapidly._

_In moments it would be closed and she knew there wasn't enough time for her to take both herself and her friend through it._

_She looked away from the portal, smiling sadly._

_She raised both her hands, gently grasping the sides of his face and raising his head slightly so she could look at him._

_His eyes opened slowly, their new brown color dull with exhaustion and confusion. They met her sapphire eyes and he stared at her in confusion._

_She smiled and whispered one word:_

"_Live."_

_The charm on her shoulder flashed and her keyblade, now the blue and silver Rain Storm, appeared, the two items floating to him, the charm flashing and summoning pieces of a suit of blue and gray armor. As the armor floated over her friend, she reached for an object dangling around his neck and very carefully removed it._

_She looked at the item, an orange charm shaped like a star made from carved shells before she looked back into his confused and tired face. With one last smile, she released her hold on her armor and keyblade…_

_And they flew towards the shrinking light, taking her friend with them. His exhausted features morphed into a look of horror and his arm lunged out towards her._

_His fingers slipped around the string of her own star charm, this one blue._

_And it snapped, the charm following after him as the string wrapped around his fingers._

_He watched her sink deeper into darkness as she watched him race towards the light._

_She smiled as he vanished into the light…and the portal closed._

_She closed her eyes, holding her hand that clutched his charm to her heart and let herself fall deeper into darkness._

* * *

Aqua's eyes opened slowly.

She felt sick.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her whole body aching, particularly her stomach which felt like it was tied into several knots.

Aqua took in a single shaky breath and promptly began coughing she had just inhaled smoke. She coughed several more times before suddenly dry heaving, but no vomit came out, just spittle as her whole body shook violently. Finally, after several minutes the spell of sickness passed and she collapsed on her side, face pale and sweat broke out, cooling her burning skin, eyes half lidded and dull, her breathing labored and uneven.

As she lay there, she thought about her dream.

That had been the last time she saw Terra, but it had only been part of him. And she had only glimpsed that part of him for brief moments. After that, she had wandered that terrible Realm of Darkness after willingly plunging into it.

She forced herself up onto her knees again; face still pale, skin still sweaty but she had caught her breath, the sudden sickness passing.

She looked around, taking in the surroundings of this new world.

She saw she was on some kind of rocky canyon side overlooking a vast expanse. Strangely enough, the ground was colored a purplish blue. Aqua looked up to the sky and saw that the sky reminded her of Twilight Town, only instead of the gold and red it was more of an indigo with bright golden clouds, like the morning dawn. The water maiden looked around the spot she was on and saw a large jagged hole in the wall. An exit maybe?

Deciding to find out, she moved over to it and squeezed herself inside it. Aqua moved through the tight space, fighting claustrophobia as she did. After several moments of slow inching down the passage, she finally saw a spark of light. She inched herself further along down until she finally broke through this new exit.

Aqua found herself emerging from a cliff side at the beginning or end of some kind of trail overlooking what looked like a ravine. Aqua stepped into the trail looking around. To the front of her was the trail itself, going deeper into the hillside while behind her was another large opening in the side of one the cliffs. Aqua approached this opening, peering inside without actually entering. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

Inside was a cave with beautiful crystals of all sizes emerging from the walls. Each crystal gave off a mesmerizing glow, natural light illuminating the cave.

"Wow," breathed Aqua.

She was about to step inside to get a better look at the crystals when she heard a strange noise. Stopping mid step from entering the cave, Aqua turned around, frowning slightly. She heard the noise again and looked to her right, towards the ravine trail. She almost dismissed it merely as the sound of running water but then she heard the sound again and realized it sounded nothing like running water.

As she approached the edge of the ravine, Aqua realized it sounded like…

Chittering.

She reached the edge of the path side overlooking the ravine and the water maiden peered over to see what was making that sound-

She jerked back, face paling once again while her eyes widened, taking several steps back until her back hit the cliff wall.

For a second her mind couldn't, _wouldn't_, accept what she had just seen in that ravine.

Very slowly, she moved away from the cliff wall and back towards to side of he path, looking back into the ravine. She remembered encountering that huge Heartless that resembled a Darkside in Twilight Town and her worry about the state of the worlds if such a Heartless could appear. As she peered back down in the ravine, she definitely knew the state of this world.

There were hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands, maybe even a million, writhing, twitching, black insect like creatures filling the ravine below to the brim and beyond. And each of them looked around with hungry yellow eyes. A hunger only sated by light.

And fresh Hearts.

The ravine was filled with Heartless of varying shapes and sizes but all of them had the same instinctual hunger.

At first she thought the fragment had somehow taken her back to the Realm of Darkness. But she looked up and saw meager rays of light coming down from the sky. She was still in the Realm of Light, on another world. But this world felt very close to that other realm.

Aqua stared down into the writing bodies, noting with a small, very small, twinge of relief that none of these Heartless appeared to be moving. As Aqua continued to look down at them she thought that they all appeared to be…waiting for something. A sign.

Aqua stepped away from the edge before a Heartless took notice of her and decided to try and get a fresh heart, alerting the rest of them. One Heartless she could handle no problem, half a dozen no biggie, over a dozen it would be an effort but she could probably win. Close to a million, she was a snack to these things.

As she stepped back, Aqua reached into her satchel on her belt, fishing for the Fragment. When she finally gripped it and pulled it out, she looked at its shining surface.

And saw the internal shine had faded, no doubt having leaked out through that huge crack that should have split the Fragment in two. Aqua hissed and bit back a curse. That black spark she had seen inside the last flash back at the castle had meant worse then she thought.

She was stuck here, on a world teetering the edge and tipping into the deepest darkness.

"Looks like that beach paradise will have to wait," she muttered as she put the Fragment back into her satchel with a forced chuckle that became a sigh. She was suddenly very tired, feeling like she'd just collapse any second now. It had been two weeks since she arrived in Twilight Town but it felt longer. Traveling to multiple worlds, running, fighting, with only a few moments of rest was starting to catch up with her. She couldn't stay here though. Aqua knew without a doubt she was the only fresh heart for miles.

Staying was not an option, she had to move.

The water maiden looked back into the crystal filled cave. She could see it sloped slightly, no doubt leading to a lower level of ground. Probably right by that ravine.

She turned to look back at the other end of the path and saw it rose up. Away from the ravine. But she couldn't be sure if this path led to sanctuary…

Or doom.

Taking a deep breath and letting it exhale slowly, Aqua turned, facing the rising path and started walking.

One way or the other, she was going to find out.

* * *

It had finally stopped raining the night before, a few hours after the Superior had returned.

Of course the ceasing rain didn't improve Xion's mood.

She had arrived back at the Castle dragging Roxas's unconscious body and screaming for help. Of course the only two people in the Grey Are had been Saix and Luxord and neither had jumped to action. But Axel had heard her scream from down the hall and came racing in. When he saw Roxas limply hanging onto Xion he had scooped the smaller boy up and took him back to his room.

And that's where Roxas had remained, lying atop his bed's sheets with his eyes closed and his face looking peaceful. If one was to walk in and look at him, it would look he was just asleep. But if that had been the case, Xion and Axel would have been able to wake him up by now.

The dark haired girl had taken the single chair to Roxas's desk and pulled it by his bed, sitting by him since last night and showing no signs of fatigue.

Likewise, the Flurry of Flames had been outside Roxas's room, leaning on the wall by the door all-night and waiting for some kind of sign to show Roxas would wake up soon.

And still the two waited.

Axel had his arms crossed over his chest, head bowed slightly but his eyes were open and alert.

Why, he wondered for what had to be the hundredth time, _why _didn't they come and get me when they decided to leave yesterday? Maybe if he had been there he could have prevented whatever knocked Roxas out. He gritted his teeth, jaws almost grinding. There was no time to think about that now.

He was here now and Axel was going to wait here all day and for however long it took to see Roxas wake up.

Problem with that was, when Roxas fell over unconscious under strange circumstances, he usually stayed out for a while.

The red head let out a sigh, shifting a little.

He hadn't been a good friend lately, blowing Roxas and Xion off on their trips to their usual spot, avoiding Roxas when had been trying to talk to him about something and then there was Xion. He didn't have to explain why he had been an especially bad friend to her as of late.

Axel sighed again, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

This day could not get worse.

"What's up Flamsilocks?"

Axel groaned audibly as he finally noticed the heavy footsteps and turned his head slightly, green eyes meeting a single amber one in a fiery glare that failed to impress this interloper.

Xigbar's smirk seemed wider then usual and Axel immediately noted that was very bad. Whenever Xigbar was excited, something really bad was about to happen.

Xigbar, "Heard kiddo and Poppet had a fun little day at the beach." He looked back at Axel, his single eye meeting Axel's again, smirk ever present.

Xigbar, "But I also heard you were napping all day yesterday. They didn't invite you? I could've sworn you all talked about going to the beach together one day."

He turned to face Axel completely, his own arms crossing over his chest to mockingly mimic Axel's pose. His smirk morphed into a sneer. Xigbar, "Are you three not tight anymore? That's shocking. Long as I can remember, you've hung around both shrimps since they joined up."

Axel's fingers gripped the sides of his arms tightly, almost too tight as he fought back his growing anger.

Xigbar was about to go on but Axel beat him to it by snapping, "What do you want? You can't ever seem to take the hint that you're not wanted around so what makes you think today is any different?"

Xigbar flinched, his face looking hurt. But Axel saw the ever present gleam in his eye and knew his words didn't affect the Freeshooter one way or the other.

Xigbar, "Ouch, way to shoot the messenger." His look of hurt morphed back into that mocking sneer. "Shootings my job, pyro. You just burn stuff. Don't pretend you actually care about poppet or kiddo." He shoved Axel aside, stepping in front of Roxas's door.

Axel glared at the Freeshooter as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye, the single amber orb glinting dangerously.

Xigbar, "None of us feel anything."

He pressed a switch on the side of the wall and the door slid open.

Axel heard Xigbar's last words to him even as the Freeshooter stepped inside, door slamming closed behind him.

"No matter how hard we pretend too."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood alone in the hall, his look still one of anger, but the flames of rage only cooled off, melting back into cold unfeeling of anything.

* * *

Xion didn't hear or notice any kind of exchange from Axel and Xigbar behind her. She simply remained by Roxas's bed, looking at her unconscious friend with tired but worried blue eyes. Every now and then she would check Roxas for any sign of a fever by placing the back of her hand on his forehead. So far he was fine, just asleep to the world.

Xion finally did hear the door close and turned around, thinking it was just Axel to come check up on Roxas. Much to her annoyance, it was the one eyed Freeshooter, smirking down on her and Roxas.

Xigbar, "And how's the sleeping tiger Poppet?"

Xion didn't respond and instead just glared at Xigbar with all the anger she could muster. This only amused the Freeshooter as he casually walked around the room like he owned the place. Xion watched him tensely, hoping he wouldn't try to break anything or steal something. Xigbar stopped to look at Roxas's desk, snickering when he looked at the white wash board calendar. Xion's scowl deepened but Xigbar only walked away, moving to the other side of Roxas's bed, opposite of the young girl.

Xigbar peered down at Roxas with his only eye.

Xigbar, "Huh. Certainly doesn't look ferocious now, does he?"

Before Xion could respond, Xigbar's right hand moved over Roxas's face and he flicked his index and middle finger, tapping the sleeping teen on the forehead roughly. Xion gasped and slapped Xigbar's hand aside while exclaiming, "Don't!"

Xigbar only laughed. Xigbar, "And she speaks! I was beginning to feel ignored there Poppet."

Xigbar continued smirking while Xion only glared. Xion, "Fine. What do you want?"

Infuriatingly the Freeshooter laughed at her again. Xigbar, "Straight to business? Really, no, 'How are you today Xigbar?'"

Xion took great satisfaction in replying in a sweet tone, "I only ask that to people who don't make my skin crawl."

She had hoped to get a rise out of Xigbar but as always he remained unflappable, just laughing at her retort.

Xigbar, "Ha! You've been hanging out with Roxas and Axel too much."

His smirk grew into a sneer. "I can fix that. The reason I'm here Poppet is because the Superior himself has assigned you a mission."

Xion blinked in shock, stuttering, "W-w-what?"

Xigbar replied coolly, "You heard me. Seems we found a new world just ripe with hearts to gather."

He jerked his hand, thumb out towards Roxas and went on, "And seeing how champ over here is down for the count that means it's your time to shine Poppet."

Xigbar's sneer couldn't get any wider after what he said next.

Xigbar, "And more importantly, Aqua was sighted there just an hour ago."

Xion felt her blood freeze in her veins. She instantly understood. Xion, "I'm…supposed to fight her?"

Xigbar nodded and said, "And catch her once you beat her, then bring her back here."

Xion looked up into Xigbar's one eye and asked, "If none of the others sent ahead of me could beat and capture her, what makes you think I can?"

Xigbar shrugged. Xigbar, "I never said I thought you could do it. You're the one who said you had to fight her. Which you do, but I never said I believed you could beat her."

Xion looked back at Roxas, her anger towards Xigbar melting into concern for her friend. Xion looked back up at the Freeshooter and she said, "Can it wait? I really want to-"

She stopped when Xigbar laughed suddenly.

"As if! Since when," interrupted Xigbar, "Has any of us cared about what you want?" He leered over her, face set in a mocking sneer, single amber eye glinting.

"Don't you understand your place in this Organization yet?" Asked Xigbar, enjoying watching Xion bow her head to avoid looking at his sneering face. Xigbar went on. Xigbar, "You're our puppet Poppet, not a real being but certainly not a Nobody. Just a doll. Our doll. When we wriggle our fingers," He thrust his right hand into Xion's face, causing her to jump back in a flinch of surprise as he wriggled his fingers in example. "You dance for us."

Xion stared at his hand for second until he let it fall back to his side. She refused to raise her head, not going to let him see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes or the slight quiver of her lip. She heard more heavy footsteps, and could partially see through her bangs Xigbar moving away from the bed and towards the door while saying, "Now go do whatever it is you do before missions that constitutes as 'preparations', as puppy would put it, and meet me in the Grey Area. I'll send you on your way."

And as if they had just had a pleasant chat, the Freeshooter patted the top of her head in a friendly gesture. There wasn't a doubt in Xion's mind that if she looked up now, Xigbar would be smiling kindly down on her. She didn't move as Xigbar pulled his hand back and with one last chuckle and smirk she couldn't see, the one-eyed sniper opened the door and stepped through back into the hall, heading for the Grey Area to wait for her.

Xion remained sitting by Roxas's slumbering form for several moments, making no move even as the door opened again and Axel stepped inside. She didn't look at him as the Flurry of Flames asked, "Xion? What was that about? What did Xigbar want?"

She didn't reply, just raised her head, the back of her glove wiping the few tears that trickled down her cheeks away. She stood up, Axel watching her reach into a pocket of her cloak. When Xion pulled her hand back out, she held the same blue seashell she had found yesterday in her palm. Very carefully, she placed the shell inside the palm of Roxas's right hand and closed his fingers over it to keep it in place. Xion smiled down at Roxas's sleeping face before turning to look at Axel and saying simply, "I've got a mission. Can you watch him until I get back?"

Axel frowned slightly, concerned and confused because Xion hadn't answered his question but nodded anyway, saying, "Yeah, sure." Xion smiled and replied, "Thanks." With that, she walked over to the door, opened it and stepped into the hall, following after Xigbar.

Axel stared at the door for several moments. Then with a sigh, he grabbed the chair Xion had been in only a few seconds ago and sat down.

* * *

True to his word, for what Xion suspected was one of the few instances in his previous and current existence, Xigbar was waiting for her in the Grey Area.

The Freeshooter was waiting for her, watching her step into the Area and as soon as his one eye spotted her, his face broke out into a smirk. Xion kept her own expression as blank as she could as she walked up to him, her head pulling back to look up his taller frame and meet his leering face. Xigbar, "Ready Poppet?"

Xion nodded.

With a chuckle and flick of his wrist, Xigbar summoned a swirling Corridor of Darkness. Just to annoy and anger her even more, Xigbar bowed slightly, extending his arm out in a clear mockery of the gentlemanlike gesture Roxas had did yesterday. Xigbar, "After you."

Xion glared into his mocking face before shoving past him and stepping into the Corridor. Xigbar watched her form become engulfed in darkness and disappear, the Corridor itself shrinking down into a puddle. And the entire time he watched he was unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

* * *

Aqua had been traveling up the ravine trail for a good while, looking over the edge of the path every now and then, extremely nervous due to the presence of all those Heartless. She reached a cliff edge and paused, leaning against a wall to wipe her brow. She still felt slightly ill and the exhaustion didn't help. Shaking her head to try and clear up the pounding in her temples, she looked across the cliff edge she stood on.

The path still went on further ahead and Aqua saw it stopped in front of a gate of some sort.

For a split second Aqua felt a twinge of hope that there was some kind of population and that they had a defense to keep the Heartless out. Smiling, she pushed herself away from the cliff wall and continued down the path. She arrived in front of the gate…and her smile fell, along with that tiny spark of hope.

The front of the gate and its stone pillars had been smashed to rubble, revealing a wide courtyard with a strange green and blue symbol engraved on the ground. Aqua slowly stepped into the courtyard, looking around. Something felt…familiar. Bt she couldn't place this feeling and decided to ignore it for now as she spotted another set of steps leading up another path. Aqua followed the path with her eyes and looked up slightly. Her eyes widened.

She was staring up at large circular protective wall made out of solid stone. It was broken in several places but still remained standing. But it wasn't this wall that caught her attention. It was the large tower rising over it, with several cranes and stock pipes rising out of it. Construction. Someone was rebuilding that castle.

Aqua's eyes lit up and her face broke out into a grin. There were people here! Excited, she raised across the broken courtyard and up the steps, turning a few times before she arrived in front of-

A very large an intimidating set of mechanical doors.

Aqua came to a stop, looking surprised and quickly surveying the set of doors. Clearly whoever had put them here wanted to keep everything else out. Aqua looked back over her shoulder, towards the ravine trail.

"I don't blame you for wanting to keep the Heartless out…"

Aqua lowered her arm but kept her palm open. Light gathered in her hand and extended out, then the sparkles flashed, heralding the appearance of her keyblade. Aqua stepped back until she could hold her keyblade out in front of herself. Light gathered at the tip, at first resembling a small swirling sphere of light until it suddenly shot out into a beam that struck the center of the huge doors. There was a groan and series of clicks and the two doors swung wide open. Aqua smiled, lowering her arm and dispelling her keyblade.

"But I need to get in. Hope you don't mind."

With that, she stepped through the doors, making sure to close them behind her. It took a bit of effort because they were VERY heavy. But she did managed to close them again and continued on her way.

As Aqua headed up the new path, she never saw the shadows shift and move behind her…

* * *

A second Corridor of Darkness appeared in the middle of a simple spot made of gray cement and a moment later, Xion stepped out, pausing as the Corridor melted into the ground and vanished. The dark haired girl closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath. Then, slowly, she opened them again, her face set determinedly.

_I'm not your puppet or the Organization's doll,_ she told herself. Oh, how she wished she could believe that.

Forcing herself not to focus on the words of the one-eyed Freeshooter, Xion looked around and spotted some stairs, noticing she was on an elevated spot overlooking this entire city. Captivated by the view, Xion walked over to the edge of the spot she stood on, hands gripping the edges of the wall, her blue eyes wide and her mouth opened in awe.

She could see dozens of houses below, and could even make out the faint images of small children and adults, the children playing, the adults chatting or performing chores. But Xion only took notice of that in stride. What really caught her attention was the massive castle rising up in the center of this town. And massive it was, though as Xion looked it over and noticed the bottom part seemed to burst out of the ground, it suddenly reminded her of a tree and the jutting smoke stacks and towers didn't really help. Xion covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

Sighing, Xion turned away from the amazing view and moved towards the stairs, walking down them one at a time. She now stood in a small square filled with buildings advertising sales of all things from weapons to jewelry. Xion looked around for another second, spotting another set of stairs leading down into the square itself and then up across it, towards another shop and what appeared to be, much to Xion's confusion, a large refrigerator storage.

Xion almost walked down the new stairs but stopped herself and looked towards the shops again. Only one of the shops actually had somebody inside them, a young man maybe a few years older then Xion manned the shop that had various accessories in its sign. Deciding to take a chance, Xion walked over to him.

The young man looked up as Xion approached, putting on that universal smile all store owners had, the one that said 'I'm here to help!' Xion hoped he could and smiled back saying, "Hello."

"Hi!" Responded the clerk eagerly. "What can I do for you today?"

Xion spoke in a casual questioning tone as she asked, "By any chance did a woman with blue hair pass by earlier?"

To Xion's disappointment, the clerk frowned and replied, "No, you're the first person I've seen today." Xion sighed and nodded. Xion, "Thanks anyway." She moved away from the shop and looked back across the square, towards the last set of stairs going down into the town below.

She had a search ahead of her.

* * *

After another walk up a path, Aqua found herself inside the protective wall around the castle, a kind of bailey. Aqua stood in the bottom part of it, a large set of machinery behind her while in front of her was another barred off path, though it wasn't the same huge doors that blocked her this time but a simpler yellow gate. As Aqua peered through it, she saw it led up another path, this one being paved over and covered with metal. And Aqua could see the castle rising over the metal path. The water maiden had almost walked over to it but looked back towards the stairs. She saw they led into a section of the wall, perhaps an overlook.

Deciding the path to the castle could wait a few more minutes, Aqua walked up the winding stairs, fighting her fatigue and almost failing. But somehow, she made it to the top. And indeed it was a hollowed out section of the wall with two small openings to look out into the rest of the world beyond this place. Letting out a breath and wiping her brow of sweat, Aqua walked over to the closest view port and looked out into this world.

It seemed almost all the ground was colored that strange purplish blue, and the earth was cracked and scarred badly, like some huge pair of clawed hands had ripped chunks out of the world itself. And filling each canyon, ravine or any kind of hole in the worlds ground, was a mass of black writhing insect like creatures. Aqua stared at the torn sections of ground filled with these Heartless and noticed something.

All the cracks, the tears, the rips within this world's earth…

They all intersected, meeting and connecting at…

Aqua's eyes traveled the lengths of the tears, the ravines filled with writhing Heartless and saw they all met in a huge crater miles away from this protected area.

And rising from the crater was a series of rusted and falling apart towers, with a huge red Heartless insignia embedded on the front of the middle tower. Aqua stared at the vale of towers for a moment before looking back down into the sea of Heartless.

She had a much better idea of how so many could appear on one world.

She stepped back from the view port, turning towards the steps again but paused briefly when she saw a reinforced gate barring a path to her right. She almost considered heading that way but dismissed it instantly, turning and walking back down the stairs. She couldn't explain why…

But she felt drawn to the castle. Like that courtyard inside the ruined gate, it looked familiar.

Despite all the Heartless and the strange landscape, not to mention the overwhelming aura of darkness…

She could sense something under all that. And it felt hauntingly familiar.

Aqua stood back in front of the metal gate barring her path to the castle.

Repeating her earlier actions, Aqua stepped back and extended her arm out, keyblade appearing in a flash of light. A second beam of light shot from the tip, though this one was smaller, hitting the doorknob and undoing the locks in a series of clicks.

The gate swung open on its own accord and the water maiden began to walk through, her metal shoes clanking against the sheets of metal paved onto the partially constructed pathway. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped, hearing a strange rustling noise behind her. Sighing, since she already knew what made the sound behind her, Aqua turned to face it. And wouldn't you know, it was the Heartless.

Though these had to be the ugliest ones yet, Aqua noted with a slight cringe.

There was a least half a dozen on them, their black bodies the size of full grown adults, their limbs long and ending in short but sharp looking claws. They had antennas dangling behind their heads like long ears. And like all Heartless, they had yellow eyes, each pair of them focused entirely on her and filled with that instinctive blind hunger.

Aqua raised her keyblade, noticing but ignoring the slight shake in her arm.

The Heartless in the lead of this pack crouched and leapt, pulling its claws back. Aqua ducked under the hit and pushed her keyblade out to block the attack, gritting her teeth as the Heartless actually managed to push her back. With some effort she shoved it back only for a second one too charge at her, furiously swiping its claws. Aqua jumped back at the same time two of the Heartless melted into the ground, becoming living shadows that shot under her own feet and rose up behind her, claws rearing back at the same time the first two charged at her again. With a sweeping slash of her keyblade Aqua called her Reflect Barrier up; deflecting all four Heartlesses attacks and then forcing them back as the barrier shattered into multiple bursts of green magic. Aqua charged forward, her keyblade impaling through one of the Heartless in an instant and still using the momentum of her thrust, she ripped the blade out and spun, slashing through a second.

Both Heartless fell over, melting into black mist.

The remaining Heartless backed up as Aqua advanced slightly.

The keyblade mistress was thankful the living shadows were too stupid to really pay attention to how pale and sweaty she was, panting in an effort to stay standing. Her exhaustion was catching up and catching fast. She had to end this even faster.

With reckless abandon, she charged, her keyblade shining as an aura of light covered it-

"Aie!" Aqua stumbled halfway towards the Heartless, her free hand grasping at her back, fingers slipping in her own blood. She whirled and saw one of the Heartless had gotten behind her. Its black claws looked darker as her blood dripped from them. Before she could move, another Heartless tore into her side, drops of her blood splattering onto the ground. Wildly she swung her keyblade forcing them back and away from her.

But that was all she could do as her strength faded away entirely. Aqua stumbled and collapsed against the gate, sliding down into a heap. Her eyes were half opened, her hold on consciousness slipping. And still the Heartless advanced. Aqua stared at them, her grip on her keyblade weak.

Above on part of the city walls, a small figure in black looked down on the bailey, eyes focusing on the Heartless for a second. And then zeroing in on the girl with blue hair. And her keyblade.

Aqua watched one of the Heartless begin to jerk and spasm, pulling its head back in what eerily resembled a howl. The lack of mouth on the Heartless only aided the images strange horror. Aqua's blue eyes squinted shut as all the Heartless leapt at her and all she could do in defense was raise her keyblade flat out in a weak and feeble defense.

'Schink'!

A blade had been drawn and Aqua's eyes opened.

All she could see was a blur of gold against black tearing into the Heartless in a series of spinning leaps, cutting the shadows down, tearing them in two, blocking their claws. And never once pausing until all the remaining Heartless hit the ground and melted into black mist.

Her savior landed in front of her with his back facing her.

Surprisingly, he was extremely short, maybe half her own height. And he was wearing one of those black cloaks, complete with the hood raised. But Aqua failed to notice this.

Instead, her sapphire eyes widened at the sight of his weapon held in his right hand outstretched. It was easily as long as its wielder was tall and colored a shining royal gold. The blade teeth at the end were shaped to resemble the classic image of a crown and the square shaped hilt guard was a silvery white, a red circle around the spot where the blade and hilt connected. And dangling at the end of the guard was a long golden chain, the charm at the end shaped like a mouse head with big circular ears.

Aqua stared at the keyblade in shock before looking back at its wielder.

And finally noticing the two huge circular ears that threatened to pop out of the hood.

Her rescuer lowered his weapon and turned to look at her. Aqua saw the lower half of his face, noticing that pointy black nose of his. And she saw he was smiling, that friendly smile that could make anybody grin back.

"Gee, it's been a while hasn't it, Aqua?"

The water maiden was unable to stop the smile of relief from spreading across her face or the tears that had been brimming in the corners of her eyes from falling down her cheek.

"M-m…" She stuttered before suddenly exclaiming and grabbing him a fierce hug that he returned happily.

"_Mickey!_"

* * *

_Cold._

_He was freezing and couldn't move._

_Someone was cradling him but he couldn't see who, only that they wore some kind of armor._

_He heard a familiar laugh._

"_This brat's a keyblade wielder? As if!"_

_And while he knew this voice and had long grown use to the cocky tone that came with it, he was suddenly filled with anger._

_The voice's owner must have noticed because he laughed again, but this time he sounded impressed._

"_That's some look you got there!"_

_And then there was only a flash of light._

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open and stared right up a familiar steel ceiling.

Roxas stared up at his room's ceiling for a few seconds before forcing himself to sit up, eyes shutting in a wince at how stiff his body felt. As he completely sat up, he felt something in his hand and looked down at it-

"Roxas!"

Said blonde blinked in surprise as Axel suddenly appeared, green eyes concerned but relieved looking.

Axel, "Thank the gods you're finally awake!" Roxas rubbed the back of his head, still groaning and wincing. His throat was really dry but he forced himself to ask, "Wha…what hap…happened?"

Axel sat back down in the chair he been in and replied slowly, "You passed out yesterday. Do you remember what you were doing before it happened?"

Roxas straightened up a little, rubbing his forehead with his left hand while still clutching the small item in his right. Roxas, "Yesterday…Me and…"

He stopped and looked down at his hand, fingers uncurling.

Nestled right in the center of his palm was that same blue seashell she had picked up yesterday.

"Xion…" Roxas breathed. Axel looked at the shell as well before looking back up at Roxas.

The teen went on. Roxas, "We were…at the beach…played tag…"

Axel smiled slightly at that but quickly forced his grin back down. Roxas didn't notice and went on.

Roxas, "Then we watched…the sunset. I don't…" He closed his eyes suddenly, his left hand pushing into his forehead as he groaned loudly. "Remember."

Axel sighed but nodded. Axel, "Don't think too hard about it. All that matters is you're awake." The Flurry of Flames grinned suddenly. Axel, "Much more quickly than usual. Last time you were out at least a month!"

Roxas smiled slightly at that, letting his hand fall away as he shifted, swinging his legs over the bedside, which made Axel stand up, and push the chair away as Roxas sat on his bed, blue eyes still focused on the shell in his hand. He rolled the little item between his index finger and thumb before looking up at Axel and asking, "Where's Xion?"

Axel stiffened suddenly, looking away from his young friend and rubbing the back of his neck. Axel, "Uhh, yeah, about Xion." Roxas's eyes widened, suddenly fearing the worst for Xion. Roxas stood up, stumbling but righting himself while asking, "What? What happened, is she alright?"

Axel gently grabbed Roxas by the shoulders. Axel, "Calm down. She's fine; she's just not here right now." Roxas frowned, confused. Roxas, "Where is she?"

Axel let go of Roxas and rubbed the back of his neck again, looking very nervous. Axel, "Um, ok, well, earlier, before you woke up, Xigbar showed up and-"

Roxas's eyes widened in outrage. Roxas, "Xigbar? What did he want?"

Axel shrugged. Axel, "I don't know. I didn't hear whatever he said to her and after he left, she followed. Last I saw, they were both heading for the Grey Area." As soon as he heard that Roxas moved past Axel and straight for the door. The red head quickly followed after while saying, "Whoa Roxas hold up! You just woke up and you want to go see Xigbar of all people?" Roxas ignored him and opened the door, stepping out into the hall, Axel still following. Roxas didn't say anything until he and Axel reached the Grey Area.

And sitting with his boots propped up on the table, not a single hair or his eye patch out of place, was Xibar, his smirk wider then ever as he watched Roxas glare at him from across the room.

"Hiya kiddo," greeted the Freeshooter in a friendly manner so sweet it was obviously fake. Roxas walked over to him, Axel not too far behind. Xigbar went on, asking, "Enjoy your nap?"

Roxas only replied in accusation, "Where is she?"

Xigbar put on an innocent and confused expression. "Who?"

Roxas scowled down on Xigbar and snapped, "Don't play with me. Where's Xion?"

Xigbar frowned for a second and then snapped his fingers, like he just remembered something. Xigbar, "Oh, Poppet! Yeah, now I remember."

But instead of answering Roxas's question, the Freeshooter glanced past him with his one eye, looking at Axel. Xibar, "Yo, pyro! Puppy wants you." Both Roxas and Axel frowned in confusion at that. Axel asked, "So why didn't he come find me himself?" His tone was suspicious.

Xigbar shrugged. "That's what I asked. But apparently I'm everybody's messenger boy today." He waved dismissively at Axel. Xigbar, "Off with you! Don't keep the moon gazer waiting. We all know about that temper of his…"

Axel glared at Xigbar for another moment, his green eyes untrusting and accusing. Xigbar just smiled pleasantly back at him, waving his hand again. Axel stepped back, not taking his eyes off the Freeshooter until he was out of the room.

The only two Nobodies left in the Grey Area were Roxas and Xigbar.

Roxas's glare intensified and he angrily snapped, "Alright, he's gone now. Where is she?"

Xigbar folded his arms behind his head and his face was set in a mocking thinking expression. Xigbar, "Where is she again? Darn, I knew where I sent her a few minutes ago…"

Roxas's right hand was clenched into a shaking fist while still being careful as he held the shell and he snapped again, "Don't play games! Where is she?"

Xigbar still looked thoughtful before snapping is fingers again. Xigbar, "Ah! Now I remember. The Superior had a mission for you, but since you were getting some much needed beauty rest, he decided to send our dear Poppet. It's your standard recon mission for any new world." Roxas's angry glare suddenly morphed into a confused expression.

Roxas, "New world recon? That's it?"

Xigbar nodded. Roxas couldn't contain his sigh of relief. But his blood ran to ice at what Xigbar said next.

Xigbar, "But it seems Aqua was also spotted on that world as well, so aside from the recon and heart collecting, Xion is to take a whack at her with her own keyblade." Xigbar's smirk widened into a full-blown sneer and he leaned back in his chair. Xigbar, "Wow, a fight between keyblade wielders. Kinda makes me wish I was there right now."

Both of Roxas's hands were clenched into shaking fists, his eyes wide and furious. But he forced himself to not throttle Xigbar's neck as he said through clenched teeth, "This was a mission for me right? I'm awake now so send me."

Xigbar rubbed his chin, frowning mockingly. Xigbar, "Eh, seems like a waste of time. I mean she's already there."

Roxas couldn't keep his anger towards the Freeshooter bottled anymore and he was about to snap and scream at him to let him go after Xion-

When Xigbar's form flickered before his eyes. Roxas's angry expression cooled into a look of horror and confusion. For an instant, Xigbar's black cloak became a kind of gray uniform, the gray in his hair faded back to black and shortened. He had both eyes again and they were just regular brown instead of that haunting amber. Overcome by horror that his dreams were once again affecting his waking world, Roxas stepped back.

This confused the Freeshooter and he really frowned in a combination of confusion and annoyance. Xigbar, "Roxas? What's wrong?"

As soon as he spoke, the illusion broke and Xigbar looked normal once again. Roxas shook his head and replied without thinking, "I'm fine Braig."

Xigbar's single eye widened while Roxas felt the blood drain from his face. The Freeshooter stood up, looking down on Roxas and asking quietly, "What did you say?" Roxas looked away from Xigbar's suddenly very intense gaze and said quickly, "I said I was fine."

Xigbar looked down on Roxas with his single questioning eye. Then, slowly, he raised his hand and flicked his wrist. A swirling Corridor of Darkness rose up next to him and Roxas. Xigbar, "You know what kiddo, you caught me in a good mood. Go on after Xion and tell her to come home." Xigbar pointed his index finger at Roxas before saying, "But you have to complete the mission in her place. Understand?"

Roxas nodded quickly while moving into the Corridor. It swallowed him, engulfing his form in darkness before sinking into the floor and vanishing.

Xigbar now stood alone in the Grey Area, his look blank and thoughtful.

And then very slowly, his smirk reappeared, bigger then ever, his single eye excited.

* * *

Xion found herself in the alleyways of the village. She had been walking around for a little while and noticed the following:

This entire city was surrounded by a huge protective wall made of gray stone. But the wall was falling apart in several places and there were all kinds of repair vehicles set up, cranes and generators for extra power. There were also several pipes built into the ground of the town, maybe for an irrigation or sewer system. It also looked like these homes were a recent addition because they appeared to be made from all kinds of materials ranging from brick, metal and stone.

All this told Xion that this world had suffered some kind of attack or recent cataclysmic event and the inhabitants were trying to repair and pick up the pieces.

It reminded her of Agrabah, because they had still been repairing the damage from all the storms. Xion looked up at the crane and generator on the wall above her as she stepped into another alley. But these people had more to work with and more damage to repair.

She continued to walk a little farther ahead, wondering where to start looking for Aqua.

"Hey Leon!"

Xion stopped when she heard a voice up ahead and moved closer to the wall to stay hidden from view.

A second voice replied, "What?" From the sound of his tone, the owner of the second voice was slightly emotionless and bored.

The first went on and said, "I got this new idea. It'll improve town defense by ten fold."

There was a sound like a door opening and she heard the first continue saying, "If anything it'll definitely make going to the castle a little easier." There was another sound and Xion knew what it was now, a door opening and then closing.

"Castle," muttered Xion.

Best place to start, she figured and continued around the corner. She was now in front of a large cottage built into a series of buildings. Xion guessed that was the place the owners of the voices had entered. But she didn't need to focus on them right now. She looked down another alley and saw it lead to a set of stairs going on top of the wall. Xion looked back at the castle one last time before sprinting down the alley and then up the stairs.

And what a set of stairs they were! They were long, slanting vertically and when she arrived up them she stood right by the mechanical crane and the generator it was connected to. Xion found she was atop the protective wall around the city and that there was a chain link fence being built into it. Xion stepped up to the fence, gripping it as she stared out into the world beyond the city.

The ground was a strange purple and blue color and was torn up badly, deep scar like canyons and trenches all over.

A cataclysm indeed.

Xion looked away from the fence and down the rest of the path, ignoring all the pipes and sheets of metal to settle her gaze on the gate barring the way into another part of the village. Xion walked across the way and up to the gate. She tried to open it but not surprisingly it was locked.

Xion stepped back, frowning with her hands on her hips.

"Well. I guess this is a chance to try this out…"

She lowered her right hand, opening her palm as she did. Sparks of light gathered and extended, forming into a long blade. There was a flash and Xion held her Kingdom Key keyblade again. She stepped back and pointed the tip at the lock. A small beam of light shot out, entering the lock. There was a loud click and the gate swung open.

Xion smiled a little. It was a **key**blade after all.

Pushing the gate open the rest of the way, she started down another set of stairs.

* * *

Axel slowly walked into Saix's large room, the blue haired second in command gazing up at Kingdom Hearts through the huge window, arms crossed as usual. Saix didn't acknowledge Axel's presence until the Flurry of Flames was halfway from him.

Saix, "What is it?"

Axel scowled and snapped, "You tell me! Xigbar said you wanted to talk to me!"

Saix maintained his blank expression as he turned to face the red head. His reply was simple.

"I never told Xigbar that."

Axel's green eyes widened. Axel, "W-what?"

Saix ignored that confused stutter and went on saying, "And if I wanted to speak with you, I would have said so to your face instead of sending that annoyance to get you." Axel heard this and his face went even paler then it already was. He turned and quickly moved away, almost running out of the room.

Saix watched him go.

Then he returned his yellow eyes back on the glowing moon above.

Within moments Axel was back in the Grey Area.

And saw he was the only one there.

Roxas and Xigbar were gone.

Axel couldn't fight the growing sense of unease and horror in his stomach. Xigbar lying was a normal thing. But lying to get both Roxas and Xion alone, on a new world only Xigbar knew how to access…

Axel sprinted out of the Grey Area and back into the halls, looking for someone, anyone at all.

He found Demyx, walking for some destination only to be stopped by Axel as the Flurry of Flames yanked him over.

Demyx, "Yah! Hey, what's the big idea Axel?"

Ignoring his question Axel asked breathlessly, "Have you seen Xigbar?"

Demyx frowned. "Xiggy? No man, haven't seen him all day. Not surprising, nobody knows what he does on his days off."

Axel frowned. "Day off?"

Demyx nodded, smiling. Demyx, "Yeah man! The Superior declared no missions for any body today! Why, didn't you hear?"

Axel stared at the Melodious Nocturne in dawning horror.

Axel, "Oh no…"

* * *

Mickey led Aqua to a hidden spot behind a large rising stonewall cutoff in the path. The area had metal grates and plates welded and built down onto it. It appeared the people of this world were trying to make a better path to the castle.

The first thing Aqua had done when Mickey lead her here was sit down, her eyes barely open. Seeing this, Mickey reached into his cloak and pulled out a golden elixir bottle and handed it too her. Aqua gratefully swallowed the contents of glass bottle, her wounds healing and her vitality and stamina returning. She swallowed the remainder of the restorative drink and lowered the bottle, taking in a breath before looking at Mickey.

He stood across from her, hands by his sides and his keyblade was gone, the mouse having dispelled it when they arrived. He watched her, still smiling, no doubt very happy to see her. And also no doubt confused by her appearance here all of sudden and out of the blue.

Aqua looked him over, noting while it was a few sizes smaller then the others; it was still one of those cloaks he wore. So Aqua decided to ask first, "Why are you wearing that?"

Mickey looked over himself, tugging the front of the cloak and chuckling. He looked back at her and replied, "I've never been one to pull off the basic black look have I? But it's necessary. I'm in hiding at the moment."

Aqua frowned, and asked, "Hiding? What for?"

Mickey, "The guys I stole this from don't like me." While the statement should have been a joke, Mickey's expression was dead serious.

Aqua nodded and looked away from the mouse king. Neither of them said anything for a second. Finally, Aqua spoke again.

Aqua, "Thank you for saving me."

Mickey smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Mickey, "Ah, you woulda done the same thing." He still smiled, but also looked concerned. Mickey, "Aqua, where have you been?"

Aqua sighed, pulling her legs closer to herself and wrapping her arms around her knees. She spoke quietly. Aqua, "The Realm of Darkness. Wandering and wandering, walking down the same never-ending path every day. I could never tell when it was day or night. I guess it really didn't matter. It was always perpetual darkness. I was alone…Save for the Heartless."

Mickey's face fell, looking both sad and horrified.

He stepped closer to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mickey, "How did you escape?"

Aqua shrugged. Aqua, "I don't know. This portal of light just appeared. And I didn't stay around to find out how it appeared."

Mickey frowned still. Mickey, "Just now?"

Aqua shook her head, eyes closing. "No," she replied and then said, "I arrived in this town between light and darkness. It was perpetual twilight there. And some of the Heartless followed after me through the light. I spent a good day hunting and destroying as many as I could." Her eyes opened, her expression now scowling and angry.

"But I wasn't the only one. There were these two others, both wearing that same cloak of yours fighting Heartless. I saved them from a huge one. And the one with red hair threw a chakram at me."

Mickey's eyes widened and he gasped out, "Axel!"

Aqua nodded. "That was his name. I managed to get away from him and his friend. For about a day. These two younger kids, both wearing the cloak like him tried to trick me into going with them."

Mickey interrupted by asking, "Go with them? Why?'

Aqua shrugged. Aqua, "At first I thought it was because I could wield a keyblade. And horrifyingly enough, those two I talked to could too. They almost had me until that red head Axel attacked me again. I beat him, somehow, and when his two friends showed back up I beat a hasty retreat." She smiled sheepishly.

"By jumping off a cliff side." Mickey winced.

Aqua nodded. "Not one of my better decisions these last few days. I survived somehow with a lot of bumps and bruises. I must have passed out because I woke up in this strange mansion. I met two people, a boy younger then me named Riku."

At the mention of that name, Mickey's ears perked up and he smiled. Aqua went on saying, "And a man in red with bandages on his face calling himself DiZ."

At the mention of that name Mickey's ears dropped and his smile fell.

Aqua noticed this but went on saying, "DiZ told me who those people in the black cloaks were. Beings that lost their hearts, living shells. Nobodies. He explained their leader needed to use keyblade wielders to gather hearts from the Heartless. He wants his own Kingdom Hearts to give hearts to the Nobodies."

Her eyes narrowed, her gloved hands gripping her legs tightly.

Aqua, "And to take over this entire realm of worlds."

Aqua reached into her pack with her right hand and pulled out the cracked Star Fragment, displaying it to Mickey, whose eyes widened in shock.

Mickey, "Where-How-?"

Aqua interrupted, "DiZ gave it to me. He said it was gift from an old friend." Mickey's eyes narrowed in thought at that and he took the Fragment, looking it over before putting it in a pocket inside his cloak.

He looked back at Aqua, urging her to continue. And so she did.

Aqua, "The Fragment has taken me to so many worlds. And in each of them I've fought someone in a black cloak. They've all been trying to capture me, under orders from their…Superior."

Mickey crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and bowing his head in thought.

He didn't say anything for a moment and Aqua just watched him.

Finally, she asked the question she had been avoiding.

Aqua, "How long?"

Mickey looked back up at her in confusion.

Aqua, "You know what I mean. How long has it been?"

Mickey stared at her, eyes suddenly looking very tired and sadder the she ever remembered seeing them.

He didn't say anything, just looked away from her.

His reply was very quiet, almost too quiet to hear.

Mickey, "Ten years, almost eleven."

Aqua's eyes widened.

For a moment, she simply refused to accept what she just heard. It wasn't possible, she told herself. Just not possible. She touched her face and said, "B-b-but I haven't-"

Mickey, "Time moves differently in the Realm of Darkness. Ten years here could be the equivalent of a month there. I'm sorry Aqua."

Mickey watched her carefully as Aqua lowering her head so she could hide her face against her knees. He couldn't see the tears but he heard them in her voice.

Aqua, "Then I'll never find him…"

Mickey's head rose a little.

Aqua, "It's been too long. He could be anywhere…or he could be dead."

Mickey looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes but made no move to comfort her.

He looked back down the path, towards the castle. He looked back at Aqua. Mickey, "Aqua, did DiZ say anything else?"

The distraught water maiden shook her head. Aqua, "Nothing, just something about a world called Hollow…something."

Mickey's eyes widened slightly. Mickey, "Bastion."

Aqua nodded numbly. Aqua, "That was it. Hollow Bastion."

Mickey crossed his arms and looked towards the castle's rising towers. He spoke slowly and carefully, tone serious. Mickey, "Aqua. I'm looking for something in that castle up ahead. A document that's part of a series of reports a very close friend of mine wrote. If I can find it, it can answer questions regarding the damage done to this world."

Aqua listened quietly, nodding slowly. Aqua, "And why is this report so important?"

Mickey turned to look at her. Mickey, "Because the man who wrote it, my friend, was the ruler of this world. He was framed Aqua. Someone stole his name and everybody believes the current state of the worlds is his fault when it was really the imposter's. I've got to clear his name."

Aqua smiled, flicking a tear off her cheek. Aqua, "You haven't changed, I'm glad to say. Still helping those in need."

Mickey smiled. Mickey, "That's me."

Aqua stood up, smiling back at the mouse king. Aqua, "I'll help. It's the least I can do."

Mickey's grin widened in happiness. Mickey, "Thank you. After we find it, I'll take you off this world. Maybe old Master Yen Sid will help us out…"

Aqua nodded, still smiling a little.

Mickey moved ahead and she followed, both walking up the rest of the path of the castle.

Behind them, a young girl wearing the same black cloak as Mickey moved to follow them but at a slower pace then the two so they wouldn't notice her.

High atop one of the worlds many cliffs, a hooded figure wearing the black cloak as well watched all three of them, the lower half of his jaw that was visible in what little light there was revealed his mouth was set in a smirk as he watched the show below.

* * *

The puddle of shadows that was the Corridor of Darkness Xion had stepped through rose up, growing back to full size only this time it was Roxas who stepped out. He looked around wildly, instantly noting that this world was huge, filled with houses and a massive castle right in the center.

Roxas set his blue eyes on that castle.

"Xion…"

A second later he was sprinting across the shopping square and down the steps into the alleyways of the houses below.

* * *

Aqua and Mickey were walking across the last trek of the path, moving close to a large platform connected to the castle. It looked like a recent addition and was made of several metal girders, sheets and tubes that connected it to the side of the castle and allowed it to suspend over the pit below. Their footsteps echoed off the metal of the platform as they stepped onto it.

Mickey looked up at Aqua and said, "I just found his old office and that's probably the best place to start searching." Aqua nodded. Mickey continued to speak as the two moved towards another set of stairs leading down to a walkway. Mickey, "Though it's probably not there. Gosh, I wish I knew were his old lab was…Aqua?"

The bluenette keyblade mistress had stopped walking and stood in the center of the platform. She turned slowly and Mickey followed her movements. And saw they had a guest.

It was a girl who looked a few years younger then Aqua She had short black hair and deep blue eyes and while she was very pretty her face was set in a serious expression, making her look sad and tense. Aqua met the girls eyes evenly, her own expression blank and cool. Mickey started to move closer but Aqua held her hand out slightly, stopping him.

The girl and Aqua just stared at each other for a few more moments, the tension in the air growing with each second. It was Aqua who broke the silence. Aqua, "I remember you. You were that girl I met in Twilight Town."

The dark haired girl nodded, smiling sadly. "That's right. I'm not surprised you don't remember my name. I'm Xion, Number 14."

Aqua raised a brow. Aqua, "14? I thought this group called itself Organization XIII." Xion nodded sadly. Xion, "That's right. But I'm still Number 14, their second keyblade wielder."

Aqua crossed her arms over her chest. Mickey only watched silently, eyes focused and intense.

Aqua, "Is that what your Superior wants with me? To be Number 15?"

Xion closed her eyes and sighed helplessly. Xion, "I don't know. None of us do. He just ordered all of us to try and capture you. We can't defy his orders. None of us dare."

Aqua's eyes lowered sadly. Aqua, "I'm sorry."

Xion looked at Aqua pleadingly. Xion, "Please. I don't want to fight you, but I can't go back empty handed. You have to come with me."

Aqua's expression changed from sympathetic to angry.

Aqua, "I don't have to go anywhere with any of you." She raised her hand and pointed at Xion. Aqua, "Return to your 'Superior' and tell him no matter how many of you keep chasing me, I'll stand my ground and defeat every last one of you."

Xion's own pleading face slowly changed into an angry one. Xion, "Of course. I guess even you wouldn't understand. You're a 'real' keyblade master after all. Not a fake. Not a doll. You make your own fate." With an angry cry of despair, Xion swung her arm out, her Kingdom Key keyblade appearing in a flash of light. She gripped it with both hands and crouched slightly, glaring at Aqua.

The water maiden's anger had melted into confusion over Xion's words. "Real…?" She murmured thoughtfully. Xion glared at Aqua, her deep bleu eyes shimmering. Xion, "You're not like any of us…Maybe that's why he wants you."

Mickey started to step forward but Aqua held her hand up to keep him back. Aqua, "This is my fight. It has been since the day they found me." Sweeping her right hand out, Aqua called her own keyblade into existence and lowered it to her side but kept her gaze on Xion. Aqua, "I guess I'll see how keyblade wielders fight these days." Xion didn't say anything, just kept her blue eyes focused intently on Aqua.

Aqua stood perfectly still while Mickey backed up until he stood on the platform to the castle, out of the battlefield.

The two keyblade wielding females stared at each other, neither moving an inch.

It was Xion who acted first, charging at Aqua with a battle cry while pulling her keyblade back in an overhead swing. Aqua stepped back calmly and swung her keyblade out to deflect Xion's strike and try to hit the girl. Xion dodged by rolling and moving a few feet back, both hands still gripping the handle of her keyblade.

Aqua extended her blade out in a classic fencer's ready stance and the two women began circling each other. Xion charged again, this time bringing her keyblade up a powerful uppercut like swing. Aqua dodged by pulling back and she thrust her keyblade in the opening Xion left, clipping the girl's side and forcing her to retreat back. Aqua remained on the offensive, swinging her keyblade quickly in powerful, skilled and timed strokes. Xion only managed to block these by reversing her hold on her keyblade and holding it against her self like a shield. Aqua was forced back as Xion swung again, and the younger girl mimicked Aqua's earlier sudden attack by swinging her keyblade in a rapid three hit combo.

Aqua managed to block each strike with her own keyblade, still making no real effort to do so and retaliated once again with a thrust of her blade towards Xion's chest. This time the younger girl wasn't fast enough and was pushed back with a cry of pain. She stumbled back clutching her chest. Aqua knew that had to have hurt. The younger girl clutched her chest, eyes closed with her jaw gritting to keep from crying. Aqua almost thought about ending the fight here Xion forced her eyes open to glare back at Aqua.

To the keyblade mistress's surprise there was little anger in Xion's dark blue eyes but a strong determination. Aqua found herself impressed.

There was something about those eyes…

She didn't have time to think it over as Xion suddenly thrust her blade into the air. Aqua felt energy crackle in the air and swiftly cart wheeled to the side as a bolt of lightning struck down from the clear sky above. Xion repeated this thrust of her blade several more times, calling three more bolts of lightning in rapid succession. Aqua dodged them all in a series of fast cartwheels and back flips that left the spots she had been standing on scorched. Aqua smirked at Xion.

Magic huh?

She could play that game.

Aqua held her keyblade out and the tip glowed. Without pausing once, multiple bursts of electricity fired from the tip in rapid-fire succession, every shot shooting for Xion. The dark haired girl managed to dodge just barely, rolling under and running from each shot. The spots where they struck instead became alive with electricity, small bolts arching off the walls and dispelling quickly. Xion thrust her blade back in the air and a large flaming red orb shot into the air only to descend down on Aqua quickly. The water maiden watched it, eyes widening as it began to smoke and spark.

Aqua quickly cartwheeled narrowly avoiding the huge explosion of flame, stumbling and almost falling over. Xion took her chance and raced over, slashing her keyblade rapidly and scoring a few hits, hitting Aqua hard on the chest and her side. The keyblade mistress called her barrier up to deflect a sweeping blow to her head which might have knocked her out if it connected and the sudden appearance of her barrier caught Xion off guard forcing her several steps back, keyblade still ready.

Behind the two girls Mickey still watched patiently and silently, his eyes following every move.

Aqua thrust her keyblade back out, magic gathering at the tip before unleashing a salvo of fireballs that would explode on impact. Xion tried to deflect them only to discover their explosive properties as they collided against he keyblade and sent her flying back, hitting the metal ground of the platform and sending her keyblade skidding. Not wanting to continue this fight and risk hurting the girl even worse then she already had, Aqua thrust her keyblade in the air, calling more magic. Xion felt the metal under her begin to rapidly chill and frost over, spurring the dark haired girl to roll quickly away from that spot just a series of ice pillars burst out of the ground almost piercing Xion but failing thanks to her timely dodging.

Xion scrambled up and held her hand out, causing her keyblade, that still remained a good distance away, to flash and vanish in a shower of bright sparkles and reappear in her hand.

Xion gripped her keyblades handle with both hands, face flushed and panting. She was already on her last leg while Aqua still hadn't broke a sweat.

Aqua looked at the panting girl, seeing she was about to fall over any second now.

Aqua, "Please stop. I can tell you're not like the others I fought. Don't push this any farther then it has to go."

Xion glared at the water maiden through tired but still determined eyes. She would _not_ be pitied by this woman. She didn't need anyone's sympathy or help!

Xion held her keyblade out and spoke lowly but fiercely. Xion, "I won't-"

Light erupted around her keyblade, turning it into a sword of holy power.

"_Give in!_" Screamed Xion as she charged, rapidly swinging her new sword in wide sweeping slashes. Aqua's eyes widened and she jumped back, running her hand over her own keyblade. Deep indigo magic covered it and the keyblade grew into a sword of magic power the size of Xion's. Both blades collided and the two keyblade holders swung rapidly, each meeting collision of their blades sending sparks flying and blood on the ground when they failed to block or deflect a strike. Xion jumped back, pulling her keyblade back before charging and swinging, sending four pillars of light at Aqua. The water maiden charged at the attack head on and leapt, spinning herself and her blade rapidly, deflecting the pillars.

And cutting Xion across the chest as her blade cut through hers, sending shattered shards of light magic everywhere. When the shards hit the platform, the vanished in a burst of sparks. The dark haired girl looked shocked and pained as she fell back in midair, her light sword turning back into her Kingdom Key keyblade. Xion and her keyblade hit the metal platform in a loud 'clang', bouncing twice before sliding and coming to a stop by the short wall of the platform.

Aqua took in several deep breaths, her blade's charge dying down and turning her long sword of magic back into a keyblade. Mickey walked over, his eyes on Xion as the girl feebly tried to reach for her weapon to continue the fight. Aqua looked at Mickey and opened her mouth to say-

"_Xion!_"

Both Mickey and Aqua whirled and saw a blonde and black blur racing over, fast foot falls reverberating off the metal of the platform. Aqua saw it was that blonde teen who looked so much like Ven.

The teen raced over to his friend, crouching by her and picking her up in his arms. His look was one of anguish when he saw the tear in her cloak and the blood stains on her white shirt that peeked through the tear. He looked at her face and murmured, "Xion…"

The girl's eyes opened a little, and she smiled up at her friend. Xion, "Roxas…you're awake…"

Roxas looked at her wound and then at Aqua, his anguish morphing into bubbling rage. He returned his gaze to Xion and asked, "Why? Why did you go after her? You've seen what happened to everyone else!"

Xion's smiled sadly. Xion, "I wanted…to prove I wasn't…their doll…"

Xion raised her right hand, which shook badly as she stroked Roxas's face. Xion, "I'm sorry…Roxas…" And then her hand fell away, her head lolling as her eyes closed. Roxas's eyes widened in horror and he pulled the girl closer while crying, "Xion! XION!"

Aqua watched silently. She saw tears pour down Roxas's cheeks and onto Xion's. Roxas briefly bowed his head as he lowered Xion gently back down. Roxas, "You're not a doll…you're my friend…" His whisper was so quiet Aqua almost didn't hear it. She found herself thinking of Ven again. And then she saw his left hand slip around the handle of Xion's keyblade.

Roxas looked back up at Aqua, blue eyes teary. And enraged. "You," he snarled. Aqua had never heard Ven ever sound this angry and that helped remind her this wasn't Ven at all.

Just someone who looked an awful lot like him.

Roxas stood up; left hand holding Xion's keyblade while his right remained clenched and shaking. Roxas raised his right hand as if to point at Aqua but his fist was still clenched and shaking. Roxas, "This is all because…OF YOU!" With a roar of barely contained fury he swung his right hand out, hand opening and in a swirl of sparks called a second Kingdom Key keyblade into existence.

Aqua's sapphire eyes widened. She had _never_ seen someone wield _two_ keyblades.

Aqua, "How did you-"

But Roxas's only reply was a scream of rage as he charged forward, pulling both blades back. He brought them down with such force Aqua almost couldn't raise her keyblade in time to block the attack. To her horror, she was pushed back and down on one knee, using both hands to keep her keyblade raised. The three weapons shook, Roxas's enraged face looming over her. Aqua, "Stop this! I didn't want to hurt your friend but she left me no choice! None of you have since you all started after me!"

Roxas, "Shut-" He swung both blades out and sent Aqua's keyblade spinning in the air. "UP!" He screamed as he thrust both blades for her stomach and chest to impale her-

Clang!

A flash of gold blocked silver as Mickey appeared between Roxas and Aqua. Mickey met Roxas's enraged glare with a cool and collected look. Mickey, "Try me on for size!"

With that said Mickey swung and forced Roxas's blades down and then the mouse king let loose a barrage of sweeps and swings with his golden Kingdom Key, the blade bashing and cutting into Roxas's chest, arms and legs. The duel wielder stumbled back, using his keyblades to block some of the blows while glaring angrily at both Mickey and Aqua. The water maiden collected her keyblade and charged back over, swinging in time with Mickey. Roxas blocked both their keyblades with his and with massive strength forced the two back in a powerful shove and spin slash from his blades.

Mickey and Aqua slid back, side by side. The two exchanged glances and nodded. Two on one wasn't fair but this one had two keyblades and they'd have to make an exception.

Roxas twirled his keyblades before pulling them back, holding them reversed against his elbows and then swinging them again, releasing his hold on them. The twin Kingdom Keys spun like boomerangs and Aqua and Mickey dodged by jumping to the side. Aqua righted herself and unleashed another salvo of fireballs. Roxas caught his keyblades and swung them like bats, deflecting all of Aqua's projectile magics. And sent them back at Mickey. The mouse king barely tried to dodge them, easily weaving and dodging past each fireball and causing them to hit a part of the platform or castle. Mickey returned the favor to Roxas by thrusting his gloved palm out, multiple orbs of white magic shooting out for the teen. Roxas wasn't fast enough to deflect them this time and each orb struck him in the chest, forcing a grunt from his mouth and for the blonde to take a step back with each orb as it hit.

Aqua saw her opening and charged, spinning and becoming surrounded by a circle of flame that scorched the front of Roxas's cloak. She struck him several times in the chest and then kicked him away. Roxas hit the wall with bitten down cry of pain. He righted himself and glared at Aqua, blades twirling. Mickey jumped back over to Aqua's side, looking up at the water maiden as he said quickly, "I've got an idea! Buy me some time!"

Aqua nodded just as Roxas charged again, pulling his keyblades back as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mickey leapt away while Aqua called her barrier up just as Roxas slashed widely in an 'x' shaped cross chop. Aqua was forced back with a surprised cry, the front of her barrier cracking, almost shattering right there. Was this boy's strength natural or did it come from using two keyblades? She wondered while dispelling her barrier and charging at Roxas. The boy met her charge head on.

"Showdown!" Roxas declared.

Time seemed to slow. The two continued to move towards each other, Aqua pulling her keyblade down in preparation for an uppercut slash and swing of her blade while Roxas had his left keyblade high for a chop but kept his right at chest level and slanted slightly for a slash. They met in the center of the platform, keyblades ready-

And Roxas was the quicker, his keyblades slamming into her shoulder and cutting her across the stomach. Aqua was launched back with a cry of pain, hitting the platform hard. Roxas raced at her just as Aqua righted herself and thrust her blade out, firing bursts of electricity. They each nailed Roxas in the chest and stunned him, arcs of yellow lightning coursing through his body and making his already spiky locks even spikier. Roxas stumbled back allowing Aqua to race over and slash him several times, the final slash sending him staggering back, almost dropping his keyblades.

Aqua watched Roxas right himself as if he hadn't just taken a beating or several lightning blasts to the chest and then she called over her shoulder, "How's it coming back there, Mickey?"

The mouse king was on a higher part of the platform, golden blade held high in the air, an orb of light glowing and growing at the tip in time with the aura around his body. Mickey called back, "Almost there! Just a little longer!"

Aqua nodded as Roxas howled a battle cry and charged, blades slashing wildly, no skill just wide sweeping slashes with raw power behind them. Aqua knew if even one of those hit her it would break a bone and disable her, leaving Mickey vulnerable to the teen's rage. Aqua concentrated on dodging, cartwheeling and back flipping away from each slice, ducking and weaving away from each slash and calling her barrier up when Roxas almost managed to hit her neck and take her head off. Her barrier didn't hold as well this time, the portion Roxas struck actually shattering. Aqua jumped back a good distance and called, "Mickey!"

The mouse king's eyes had been closed in concentration and suddenly snapped open, glowing with blue and white holy light as was his entire body and keyblade. Mickey looked at his shining keyblade and declared, "Light! Give us Power!"

With that, he slashed his keyblade in the air and pointed it at Roxas. A beam of pure white light shot out and struck Roxas dead in the chest. The teen only had time for one look of surprise and clarity from his rage-

As the beam of light exploded around him, consuming him an explosion of raw power and purest light. There wasn't any real sound as the light exploded nor was there any sound of pain from Roxas either. Mickey leapt over to Aqua's side; the two watching the explosion of light fade away, the pure white energy dissipating.

And Roxas still stood; head bowed and shoulders hunched, hands still gripping the two keyblades at his side. His cloak was torn and burnt in several places, his gloves were intact though and blood ran down a few cuts on his forehead and dribbled out of his mouth. He looked at Aqua and Mickey with clouded eyes. The two were shocked to see Roxas still standing. The blonde keyholder raised his right hand slightly, fingers unclenching from their grip. He was looking at something other then his keyblade but Aqua couldn't see what.

Roxas, "Xion…"

His grip on his keyblade became tight again and he looked back at Aqua and Mickey. There was still anger in his eyes but it was focused now.

Roxas, "Give me strength!"

He jumped into the air and thrust both blades towards the sky. Instantly, he became consumed in a pillar of light and neither Aqua or Mickey had time to move as more pillars burst around Roxas and them, erupting form the ground and blasting them with pure white light. Aqua and Mickey screamed as Roxas pulled his keyblades back and roared, calling more light that burned hotter, more intensely then his earlier attack. When the barrage of light pillars ceased, Roxas floated back to the ground as Aqua and Mickey collapsed to their knees, keyblades barely supporting them. The blonde duel wielder panted as he stared at them. He took a single step toward them-

And collapsed to his knees.

Aqua forced herself to raise her head to look at him, watching Roxas's grip on his keyblades loosen and the twin Kingdom Keys clattered onto the platform before vanishing in a burst of sparks. Roxas's head was bowed; mouth opened to take in several deep panting breathes. His head raised, blue eyes meeting Aqua's sapphires.

Roxas, "Who…who are they?"

Aqua stared back, confused.

Aqua, "Who…?"

Roxas took in several more breathes before replying, "Terra…"

Aqua went still.

Roxas went on. "Vanitas…"

The water maiden looked at the blonde in shock.

He spoke the last name. "Ven…"

Aqua looked at the blonde teen who looked so much like her friend and somehow knew names ten years old and forgotten. Mickey looked between the two before settling his gaze on Roxas like Aqua did, his own look confused.

Roxas lowered his head again, shoulder's shaking in grief. Roxas, "Who are they? Why am I dreaming about them?" He buried his palms into his eyes, letting out a moan of anguish. Roxas, "Who are you people and why do you all have keyblades?"

Aqua continued to look at him, her blue eyes now filled with a desperate hope. Aqua, "You have to tell me where you heard those names." She held her hand out beseechingly. Aqua, "Please. It may be my only chance to find my friend."

Roxas lowered his hands, glaring at Aqua through tears. Roxas, "You hurt my friend. So why should I help you?"

Aqua lowered her hand; head bowing and letting her blue locks hide her eyes. Mickey looked at her, eyes questioning. What Aqua said next caught both the mouse king and Roxas off guard.

Aqua, "I'll go with you."

Mickey did a double take while Roxas looked back at her with a gasp. Roxas, "W-what?"

Aqua met his gaze, eyes teary. Aqua, "Please. I'll go with you if you will tell me how you learned those names." Mickey reached over and grasped Aqua by the shoulder. Mickey, "Aqua…don't-"

Aqua looked back at him and said, "It's my only chance. Please understand that." Mickey's mouth opened as he prepared to say something else. But when he looked into Aqua's eyes and saw the desperate hope in them, he sighed and nodded, lowering his hand and stepping back. Aqua returned her eyes to Roxas, who watched her in shock. Roxas, "You mean it?"

Aqua nodded. A look of relief broke over Roxas's face. Roxas, "Then…I guess it's ov-URK!" There was loud sound, a bang that nearly drowned out Roxas's sudden cry of pain. Aqua and Mickey gasped as the blonde staggered and fell over, revealing a large violet diamond shaped projectile embedded in his back. Roxas's right hand fell out in front of him, fingers going lax.

Aqua saw a small blue object slip and tumble out of the teens palm.

A seashell.

There was a bright flash of violet and a black booted foot appeared over the shell.

And stomped down, crushing the shell to nothing.

Aqua stared at the boot in horror while a voice chuckled above her.

"Seashells? Nothing more useless to collect then that, other than stamps or trading cards."

Aqua raised her face up to the hooded black cloaked figure's hidden one and glared at him with barely restrained fury. In the back of her mind, a memory echoed. Aqua stumbled up, Mickey rising as well and she didn't have to look to see he was just as angry as she was.

The new Organization attacker laughed at the sight of them. "Well look at this! A two-for-one special! The ever elusive water maiden and the imposter wearing our cloak!" He paused, looking Mickey over. "You're shorter then I thought you'd be."

Aqua shook with anger as she glared at this man who would attack his own comrade. Aqua, "You didn't have to do that. I was going to go willingly!"

The man laughed. "As if! Do you really think I care about that? It didn't matter if you came willingly or not because today's your last day of freedom little girl! And I wanted my shot at you before I hauled you off back to the Castle. Literally and figuratively."

Again, Aqua felt a stir in her memories. Something about this man's voice…

He noticed the confusion mixed in with her anger and laughed again, only this time it was low and menacing instead of loud and boastful.

"Ah, you don't remember me, do you? I'm hurt."

Aqua blinked in confusion while Mickey gripped his golden keyblade tightly.

Aqua, "Remember?"

The man crossed his arms, keeping his left hand raised. "Come on. Even if you can't remember my voice…" His left hand reached and grabbed his hood, pulling it back.

And revealing that smirking face with the single amber eye.

Aqua's eyes widened, her mouth opening in an 'o' of horror. Aqua, "You…"

She remembered him appearing over her as she cradled Ven's frozen body in her arms. His smirk, his laugh and his boasts. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget his name.

"_Braig!_"

He broke out into a fit of laughter, enjoying himself immensely.

"Hahaha! I knew you wouldn't forget this pretty face of mine! But it's Xigbar now." He paused before smirking again. "The 'x' make's it sound cool."

Aqua ignored his weak joke, and stared at Braig- Xigbar- in confusion. Aqua, "But…but why are you here?" The years had not been kind him she saw. His hair was longer, tied into a ponytail that went down to the midsection of his back and streaked with gray. His scarred face had stress lines all over it, making him look older then he really was.

Xigbar scoffed, looking insulted. Xigbar, "Can't you tell? I'm with the Organization now. I'm not some lowly apprentice to an idiot old man anymore. I'm Number 2 now baby!" His smirk widened, clearly impressed with his own title.

Aqua summoned her keyblade in a burst of sparks while Mickey held his out, already ready. She was winded from her fights with Xion and Roxas, especially after that attack Roxas used. But her anger was giving her a second wind. There was no way she was going to lose to this loser who betrayed, used and shot his own comrades.

No way.

Deciding to push his buttons, Aqua said, "Then I guess it's official. You really are just a second stringer, following after those more powerful then yourself and hoping for a taste of that power. A lowly flunky until the end." Aqua allowed herself a smirk as well when Xigbar's face fell before anger filled his single eye. He scowled at her.

Xigbar, "Second stringer? As if!" He snapped. Xigbar glared at her and pointed both hands at her, index fingers and thumbs raised like mock pistols. "Here's the straight up little girl: There's no where left to run and there's no where you can hide from me! In other words: You're time is UP!" With that declaration, his hands swung out, first his left then his right. Twin flashes of purple called into existence his weapons of choice. Aqua remembered they were energy firing bow guns or 'arrowguns'.

But these looked different from the ones she remembered. The top part was a long 't' like cross with a circle in the center of it, and the handle had several long violet diamond shaped projectiles jutting out of it. Xigbar twirled both weapons in a quick draw like brandish. Aqua scoffed. Aqua, "Things never change." Before Xigbar could point and fire she was already charging over, keyblade raised to cut him in two-

Only to cut into air as the Freeshooter vanished in another flash of purple. Aqua blinked in surprise and froze when she felt something long and pointed touch the back of her head. "Actually," breathed Xigbar, having teleported behind her. "Things have changed a great deal." She could see his finger on the trigger in her mind's eye but couldn't move, too shocked by his faster teleporting powers to do anything. But the shot never came as there was another burst of purple followed by the sound of air whooshing.

Mickey jumped to her side and exclaimed, "Don't let your guard down no matter what! He's way more dangerous then anyone else you've fought to this point!"

"Heed the mousey's words…"

Xigbar reappeared across from them, his arrowguns flashing violet before melding together. The circle 't' was now the barrel of the rifle and the diamond handle stock was longer.

Xigbar sneered at the keyblade mistress and mouse king while saying, "Because I wouldn't want to fight me either!" With a cackle, he vanished. Aqua remembered this tactic he used. He would teleport away to some high vantage point and open fire.

And he did just that, letting loose a burst of violet colored projectile fire. Aqua and Mickey moved quickly, dodging every shot by jumping, dodge rolling or cartwheeling. Xigbar's rapid firing came to an abrupt stop and Aqua and Mickey stood several feet apart, looking for where he was now.

The answer came in a flash of purple a Xigbar materialized between the two, legs shooting out in a scissor kick that hit them both upside their heads and sent them crashing down. Mickey recovered first and charged, keyblade pulled back. Xigbar just teleported again, reappearing behind Mickey and delivering a spin kick to the back of the king's head. As Mickey stumbled to his knees Aqua charged and leapt, keyblade pulled over her head to swing it down on his other eye. But the Freeshoter acted first and vanished, reappearing a few feet ahead and causing Aqua's blade to slam down onto the platform. With a sneer, he teleported again and reappeared over her, knee slamming into her jaw and sending the water maiden flying back and blood on the ground.

Mickey leapt, body curled and spinning before he uncurled to swing his keyblade at Xigbar's head. The Freeshooter didn't teleport this time and just ducked, sending Mickey flying over him. Xigbar watched Mickey land roughly and raised his arrowgun, letting loose a volley of blasts. Mickey twirled around, palm against his keyblade to deflect the blasts. Xigbar raised both guns and vanished as Aqua attempted to slash him. The one eyed sniper reappeared, upside down in midair above the two. Sneering he twirled in place as he fired rapidly. What appeared to be dozens of energy projectiles rained down on Mickey and Aqua. The water maiden moved over Mickey and summoned her barrier around herself and the mouse king. Aqua gritted her teeth as her barrier started to crack under the unrelenting fire from the Freeshooter.

But just as a part of the barrier actually broke off there was multiple clicks from Xigbar's guns. Aqua , Mickey and even Xigbar himself looked slightly surprised. He looked at his guns, rattling them like a child would an empty cereal box. Xigbar, "Hmm. Reload."

Seeing how Xigbar just revealed their chance, Aqua cast off her barrier as she and Mickey leapt at Xigbar, blades ready to cut into him-

Only to cut air and the two slammed into each other as Xigbar vanished.

Aqua and Mickey fell back onto the platform, looking around wildly. Before either said anything, Xigbar appeared between them, swinging the pointed barrels of his guns out and cutting Aqua and Mickey across the face. Before she could right herself, Aqua saw Xigbar flip and his boot came up, slamming into her jaw. Mickey tried to slash Xigbar with his blade but he was already gone, vanishing in another burst of purple. Mickey looked at Aqua and cried, "Back to back!"

Aqua nodded and the two turned away from each other, covering their backs. They looked around the platform, wondering if the Freeshooter had teleported away to open fire on them again. That question was answered as Xigbar reappeared, back flipping towards Aqua.

Aqua exclaimed, "I got him!"

The response she got from Mickey confused her as he replied flatly, "I don't think so."

Behind her and in front of Mickey, Xigbar was almost on top of Mickey, before jumping, rolling in midair over the two-

And vanishing once again.

Aqua and Mickey stared up at the spot in the air where he had vanished before returning to look around the platform-

Xigbar reappeared in front of Mickey, pistol whipping the mouse king hard before raising his leg to spin kick-

And teleporting to complete the kick against Aqua's face-

And the reappearing to kick Mickey with his other leg-

And then teleporting to try and pistol whip Aqua but she blocked his efforts with her own blade and she thrust the weapon out to try and impale him through the chest-

Xigbar reappeared in front of the still reeling Mickey and lunged out, stabbing the mouse keyblade holder with the pointed barrels of his guns. Mickey pulled back, coughing blood and Xigbar spun again, legs out-

And nailing Aqua in the face and neck again-

Before she could even try to retaliate, Xigbar reappeared in front of Mickey and back flipped, both of his boots connecting with Mickey's jaw-

Just as he vanished, reappearing below Aqua to sweep kick her off her feet-

And reappear in the air to deliver a roundhouse kick to Mickey's face.

The barrage of teleporting attacks ended.

It had taken less then a minute.

Aqua and Mickey stumbled and reeled while Xigbar reappeared, casually leaning against the railing of the platform, looking over one of his arrowguns. The arrows had refilled, more glowing diamond projectiles attached to the stock. Xigbar looked at their staggering forms and sneered. Xigbar, "Want a break? I'm almost done reloading-"

Mickey threw his golden keyblade at the one eye of the Freeshooter, but he dodged easily by simply teleporting a few feet down the railing. Xigbar, "Please. Like I'll- AGH!" Mickey's keyblade reversed its directions and slammed into the back of Xigbar's head, causing him to stumble.

Mickey looked at Aqua and cried, "Now!"

Aqua didn't need to be told twice and she charged over, keyblade slamming into Xigbar over and over again, knocking him back several steps. The Freeshooter exclaimed in pain with each hit and Aqua pulled her weapon back to unleash a spinning slash that would take his head off-

Only for Xigbar to vanish again.

Aqua panted, looking around wildly as Micky collected his keyblade. Xigbar reappeared on a cliff side across the platform, blood running down a cut under his eye. Xigbar, "Not bad. Not bad. You've haven't slouched. I guess it's time…"

His arrowguns rejoined together as one and he crouched down, supporting his elbow on his knees to keep the rifle raised and steady. "I cut loose!"

Blue energy gathered at the tip of the rifle's barrel, glowing and growing. With a cry, Xigbar fired, releasing a huge blast of blue energy, the kickback from the blast pushing Xigbar back and nearly causing him to let go of his rifle.

Mickey and Aqua didn't know what hit them as the blast struck a foot from them and exploded sending them flying over the side of the platform and onto the walkway under it. The two lay there a moment, groaning in pain from the cuts, bruises and energy burns now on them. Mickey managed to get up and with a swing and thrust of his blade, healing green magic covered them, knitting and closing their wounds. Aqua propped herself up on her elbows. Aqua, "He's too strong."

Mickey nodded grimly. Mickey, "Even together I don't know if we can beat him. He's their Number 2 for a reason."

Aqua slammed her fist down on the walk way, frustrated, tired and angry.

Aqua, "If I just had…" She trailed off.

Mickey looked at her, confused and asking, "Had what?"

Aqua sighed and went on. Aqua, "My-"

There was a bright red flash of light from around her neck. Both Mickey and Aqua gasped in shock, the star charm around her neck floating up. And tugging towards the open doorway at the end of the platform.

There was the sound of feet banging down on the platform above and Xigbar's mocking voice called, "Come out come out wherever you are! Don't make me start shooting randomly!" A pause.

"Actually, that sounds fun."

Laughing, multiple rapid fire bangs could be heard and a few of Xigbar's energy projectile shots over the platform and onto the walkway. Mickey and Aqua raised their keyblades over their heads like umbrellas. The water maiden looked at the mouse king pleadingly. Aqua, "Mickey, buy me some time." Her charm tugged impatiently towards the doorway.

Mickey, "But Aqua you don't know-"

The water maiden didn't hear the rest of his protest and was already rushing down into the castle, the last sight of her a bright flash of red.

Mickey gritted his teeth.

Something didn't feel right…

With no other alternative, he crouched and leapt, landing on steel pipe connected into the platform and meeting Xigbar's single eye and grinning face. Xigbar, "Hickory dickery dock! The mouse ran up the clock! The clock struck two-"

Xigbar thrust his arrowguns out and cackled, "And the mouse fell dead!" He opened fire and Mickey swung his own hand out. Multiple blasts of light magic shot out from his palm, deflecting each of Xigbar's blasts. Mickey glared into Xigbar's sneering face. Mickey, "Come on!"

He leapt, keyblade pulled back to cut out Xigbar's other eye-

Only for the Freeshooter to vanish and reappear behind the mouse king, leg swinging out and slamming into Mickey's side.

Xigbar loomed over Mickey as the keyblade wielding king stumbled back up. Xigbar, "This place always had a rodent problem…" He twirled his arrowguns.

"Time to fix that!"

* * *

The star charm tugged and pulled against Aqua's neck, leading her down a series of crumbling hallways. Aqua was very confused, following after the charm as fast as it tugged against her neck, almost like it wanted to just tear off of her. And it did just that, ripping itself free in a bright flash of red and shooting down the halls even faster.

Aqua gasped in shock and lunged out to grab it. Aqua, "Wait! Stop!" But the charm only shot and turned down another crumbling hall. Aqua followed after it as fast as her legs would carry her, nearly tripping over rubble and spilled water from broken pipes. She chased after the possessed charm, racing down and through twisting halls on the verge of collapse.

Within moments she found herself in a large open hall where all the other hallways connected. This spot was in slightly better shape then the rest of the path she had just taken. Aqua looked around and spotted a flash of red going through the last hallway entrance.

Aqua, "Hey! Stop! Where are you-" She raced through the hall and turned. Then stopped. "Taking me…" She finished in an awed whisper. The star charm floated by the only thing at the end of the hall: A door.

This hall was in much better shape she noticed, the carpeting and white wallpaper were both slightly intact. Aqua cautiously and slowly walked down the rest of the hallway, looking around. She was suddenly very nervous.

When she reached the door at the end of the hall, Aqua gently grasped the charm with her right hand. It still glowed, pulsing brightly. Aqua looked at the charm and then the door. Her left hand reached out and grasped the knob, turning it and finding it unlocked. She pushed the door open.

And looked inside.

It was an office or study, books and pieces of paper scattered all over the floor. There was a desk and chair in the center and several smashed glass containers. Aqua blinked and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her. She didn't know why she stepped inside. Mickey was no doubt fighting for his life…

But something was drawing her in here.

Aqua looked around the room, wondering what it could be that drew her here-

And froze, eyes widening when she spotted the painting over the desk.

She stood there for a moment, simply too shocked to move. But after a few seconds, she forced herself past the desk and chair, until she was directly in front and under the painting. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes.

The painting was of a man maybe a little older then herself, skin darkly tanned and he wore a white coat and purple ascot around his neck. She found herself laughing a little at the image of _him_ of all people wearing an ascot. Stifling her laughs but still smiling, her hand reached up and touched the painted face. His hair was longer she noticed, two single strands framing his face but she could still see the locks of spikes in them she remembered. Aqua's fingers brushed the painted cheek of his face.

Aqua, "You're here…"

It was Terra, older and looking very different. But it was him.

He was here, somewhere on this world. And he was here.

Aqua wiped the few tears that had actually fallen down her cheeks.

It was almost over.

Behind her, a black gloved hand touched a section of the wall of the study.

Aqua whirled around as bright lights flashed-

And a section of the wall fell away, revealing a hidden hallway made of metal. Aqua blinked, looking around the study. She could have sworn for a brief split second she had felt someone else in this room. Aqua looked at the newly revealed way and slowly stepped inside. She was now standing on a, metal walkway overlooking a huge area, a laboratory of some sort.

Frowning, Aqua followed the metal walkway and found herself in front of a huge computer terminal and a circular object. She couldn't fathom what this item was needed for or what its purpose was. But she saw something flashing on the computer. Still very confused and curious, Aqua walked up to the computer.

There were words flashing on it.

They read simply: _System Start_.

Aqua frowned. What was starting? There was a mechanical hiss to her right and Aqua whirled around, hand raised to call her keyblade-

And saw a door had been opened. Aqua blinked. She looked around. She couldn't fight the feeling that someone else was here.

Returning her gaze to the opened door, Aqua slowly walked over to it and then through it. She now found herself atop a huge flight of stairs. Looking around, Aqua began to descend them, moving quickly. When she finally reached the bottom she found herself in front of another door. This one was also open.

Aqua stepped though it and found herself at the bottom of this huge lab, on a platform across from a series of huge devices. Aqua stepped down the last set of stairs, wondering why she was led down here-

When the floor in front of her flashed and she almost fell into the newly formed hole in the metal platform. Aqua quickly stepped back, eyes wide. She was suddenly very confused about why she had come down here. Mickey was fighting for his life above and she was wasting time chasing ghosts.

Aqua turned, about to race back up the stairs and hope she wasn't too late-

Loud footsteps echoed from below. Inside the hole in the ground. Aqua whirled back around and ran back down, peering inside. Aqua, "Hello…?"

Only more footsteps. Aqua looked back up, towards the study and the corridors beyond it.

_Mickey forgive me._

Turning back to look down into the hole, Aqua prepared herself to jump into it. But stopped when she saw an illuminated path leading down into it. Aqua quickly raced down it and started to run down the twisting walkway. Her metal shoes clanked loudly, but not loudly enough to drown out the sound of the strangers steps. Aqua called again, "Hello? Please, who are you? What is this place?" Silence, save for her own breathing, footsteps and the footfalls of the mystery person leading her down this twisting path, into darkness below.

After a small eternity of running down the path, Aqua arrived at the bottom. And discovered she was the only one there. She looked around, trying to see the owner of those footsteps in what little light there was. Nothing. She was alone.

Aqua stood at the bottom of this pit, panting, eyes confused. Behind her, there was another hiss and more doors slid open. Aqua whirled around, almost blinded by the sudden light and illumination.

She never noticed the cloaked and hooded figure behind her, blending almost perfectly against the darkened walls.

Aqua looked into this new hallway and slowly stepped inside. She saw multiple locked and chained doors, which confused her. Why would you need to chain a locked door?

Aqua looked down the hallway and saw one last door. This one wasn't locked. She moved quickly down the hallway, approaching the door and stopping when she stood in front of it. This door was bigger, with two slashing marks on it. Far behind her, a black gloved hand raised, fingers extended.

The door opened of its own accord, surprising Aqua and causing her to step back. She saw the inside of the room, seeing it was a wide circular chamber. As Aqua peered into it, she saw chains covering the ground. Her eyes widened slightly and she stepped inside, not caring that the door closed behind her.

Aqua looked around the chamber, seeing all the chains led into that strange symbol she had seen on Luxord's cards and Xaldin's spears. Frowning, she turned away from the chains and symbols, looking at the throne in the center of the room. She approached it, touching the arm. She looked it over for a moment and then looked into the last part of the chamber.

Aqua's eyes widened in disbelief.

For a moment, Aqua simply stood there, staring at what lay on the chambers floor like a sleeping person. And then she approached it, slowly and carefully, like she was moving towards a real sleeping person.

She reached it and gently sat down on her knees, staring at it.

It was a suit with distinct feminine curves, the gauntlets, chest piece and knee guards a deep blue while the rest of the armor was a grayish black or completely black. Blade like spikes protruded from the elbows and under the shoulders and from the sides of the grieves. Aqua only looked at the armor for a second before looking at what really left her so stunned.

Impaled in the ground by the outstretched hand was a long silver and blue blade with a circular black and white hilt guard. Near where the blade and guard met was two small hole like bumps, shaped like diamonds. The teeth of the blade was rectangular lined with short blade teeth, three of them on the side and one at the tip of the blade itself. All in all, it looked…key like.

Still unable to believe what lay before her, Aqua's right hand, still clutching the orange star charm, reached out and brushed the keychain dangling at the end. Her eyes softened and she smiled upon seeing the charm at the end was a series of water drops. Aqua let out a small laugh, one of both happiness and sad relief. She raised her left hand, calling the keyblade that had guided her through the Dark Realm and the last three worlds into existence. It was a simple blade, long and completely black with a wide square guard and simple 'E' shaped teeth.

Aqua reversed her hold on the blade, touching the golden charm at the end of it.

Aqua, "Teacher…thank you for offering me your guidance."

Aqua gently touched her forehead to the charm and let go of the keyblade.

Instead of the blade falling to the floor and clattering, it floated in the air, melting into multiple sparks of light. And disappearing.

Aqua watched the sparks of light vanish, smiling sadly.

Her smile faded as she looked at her keyblade.

Mickey still needed her help.

Aqua raised her right hand, charm still held in her palm, and grasped the hilt of her keyblade. She stood back up, hand still on the hilt of the blade. And very carefully, with all her strength, she pulled it free.

A rush of power filled her, easing her weariness and restoring her lost strength. Hundreds of ethereal pink petals appeared around her, floating and blowing to an invisible wind.

Aqua held her keyblade, Rain Storm, once more and at last felt like a true Keyblade Master.

* * *

Mickey was sent flying back by a powerful kick to the jaw from Xigbar's boot. The mouse king hit the railing hard, almost dropping his keyblade. Xigbar sighed in boredom, slowly approaching the mouse king. Xigbar, "Now this is just sad. Come on, admit it: She abandoned you to save her own life. Some friend."

Mickey took in several deep panting breaths before glaring at Xigbar. Mickey, "Even if she did, I don't care. I won't let your Superior get her!"

Xigbar laughed. Xigbar, "Because we both know the truth about him and her, don't we?" Mickey looked away. Xigbar waved his right arrowgun out. Xigbar, "You knew all along and had every opportunity to prevent everything that has befallen the worlds. But you didn't. Oh well, I've had fun, so I guess it doesn't matter." He pointed his arrowgun back at Mickey, aiming right between Mickey's eyes.

Xigbar, "One less rat in the worlds. And one less thorn in the Organization's side." He fired a single shot, and the projectile flew for Mickey's face-

Only to be deflected by a shard of light magic.

Xigbar's single eye widened in surprise while Mickey looked relieved and looked over to his rescuer.

Aqua stood opposite of Xigbar, glaring at the Freeshooter with eyes filled with a new determination.

Xigbar balanced his arrowgun across his shoulder while leaving the other one hanging by his thigh. Xigbar, "Look who showed up! I was wondering where you ran off too." Xigbar pointed his arrowgun at her. Xigbar, "Not very polite to run off on your guest. I'm rather insulted. But I'll let you apologize and then I guess I'll take you back to the Castle. If I feel like it."

Aqua met the Freeshooters smirk with a blank and focused expression. Aqua, "Of course you would. Only a coward like you would end the fight before it really began." Xigbar's single eye narrowed and he growled. Xigbar, "Little girl, I just handed yours and that rat over there's hides to you! Why do you insist on fighting when you know you can't win?"

Aqua raised her right hand, holding it out. Aqua, "Because like you said: Things have changed."

It was then Xigbar finally noticed what was on her left shoulder.

A strange jewel like object. It reminded him vaguely of-

Xigbar's eye widened and his face paled.

_Armor_.

Before he could move or do anything at all, Aqua slammed her hand against the item on her shoulder, causing pink light to erupt off it. In a flash of light her whole body was covered by a feminine suit of blue and grayish black armor, the helmet's prongs jutting backwards like flat ears. The black visor of her helm glared into Xigbar's shocked face. Very slowly, Aqua removed her right hand from her shoulder. Ethereal petals floated and twirled around her hand, flashing and calling her keyblade Rain Storm into her palm. Mickey watched in awe before his face broke out into a grin.

Xigbar stared at the restored water maiden before himself.

Words echoed in his mind:

_She will be there tomorrow. I've made sure of it._

Xigbar's arms and arrowguns shook…as an excited smirk broke out on his face.

"Finally," he breathed. Xigbar laughed and spun his arrowguns, pointing both at Aqua.

"I get to fight a real hero! Come on little girl! Let's dance!"

* * *

High above he stood on a broken rafter.

From this vantage point his presence went completely unnoticed, just as he knew it would.

He had been watching her since her arrival on this world, guiding her only when she needed his aide. He had led her to the Chamber and restored her to what was hers.

And now only one last thing stood in her way.

The hooded Unknown reached toward the front of his cloak, pulling the zipper down to reach what dangled around his neck.

His hand gripped the blue star charm delicately.

They had found it in his hand when his fool of a teacher and his apprentices discovered him half dead and delirious. And they told him he refused to let them take it, even when he had been unconscious.

The Unknown caressed the charm and returned his hidden gaze to the duel below.

Very soon…

She would be his at long last.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Day 313: Part Two: Water and Earth Reunited.

Xigbar laughed and spun his arrowguns, pointing both at Aqua.

"I get to fight a real hero! Come on little girl! Let's dance!"

With that declaration he opened fire, multiple blasts of violet diamond projectiles blasting towards the armored water maiden. Aqua met his blasts head on, charging into them. The arrows bounced off her armor harmlessly and she reached Xigbar, Rain Storm swinging-

And cutting through air as Xigbar vanished, reappearing upside down in midair, mocking laughter echoing all around her. His arrowguns locked onto her and he shouted, "Slow learner!" Before opening fire. Aqua whirled around, swinging her Rain Storm out to deflect many of the shots before pulling it back towards herself in a guard stance, blocking the remaining shots. Xigbar growled and teleported in a bright flash of violet, reappearing across the platform, hovering directly over Xion's unconscious body. When she saw that, Aqua froze. She couldn't let the girl be hurt anymore then she already was.

Xigbar took full advantage of her hesitation as he let loose another volley of blasts but Aqua only blocked them again and just as easily, stepping back slightly. Xigbar growled…and smirked. Xigbar, "Not bad! Let's see how-"

He thrust his arms out, as if to fire at her but Aqua nearly did a double take when his arms _melted away_, leaving only smoking darkness at his elbows. "You handle this!"

Before Aqua could move, her back was assaulted by multiple blasts from Xigbar's arrowguns from _behind_. Aqua's armor took the brunt of the damage but the multiple blasts caused her stumble, almost falling to her knees until she called her Reflect Barrier up. The green glass like shield deflected each shot and allowed Aqua to look around. Her eyes widened behind her visor when she saw Xigbar's arms poking out through a portal of darkness, arrowguns kicking with each blast. Aqua dispelled her barrier when Xigbar's guns clicked empty once again. His arms reappeared back on his arms and he scowled, growling, "Hrr! Reload!"

Aqua saw her opening and leapt, charging at Xigbar in midair. The sniper's one eye widened and his body became surrounded by a violet aura. But he never had a chance to teleport and Aqua unleashed a furious combo of slashes against his chest and arms with her Rain Storm. Her keyblade moved quicker, struck harder and more precisely then her teacher's blade had in her hand. But this was her keyblade, not someone else's. Only in her hands could it's- and her's- full potential be unleashed.

As if to emphasize her point, her whole body became surrounded by a fiery aura. Xigbar cried out in pain as Aqua's already cutting slashes now had a burning mix thrown in. His booted foot shot out, kicking her away and singing the bottom of his sole. Xigbar teleported away and Aqua dispelled her fire aura. Xigbar reappeared, still hanging upside down across the platform, thrusting his guns out, stock refilling. His arms thrust out from his body, melting into darkness and causing two new portals with Xigbar's weapons pointing at her to appear.

"Head's up!" Cackled the Freeshooter as his weapons opened fire, two separate streams of glowing arrows blasting at her. Aqua cartwheeled, causing a few of the blasts to hit each other. Xigbar took advantage of her moving to teleport over her, firing more shots down like some deadly rain. But Aqua only continued to swiftly dodge by cartwheeling, the shots missing her by mere inches.

Xigbar glared at her, is guns clicking dry and he teleported while calling, "Reload!" Aqua righted herself and twirled her keyblade, her armor chilling over as an aura of ice surrounded her. She jumped and shot at Xigbar, her icy keyblade tearing into him with chilled cuts that froze his blood before it could splatter onto the platform below. Xigbar grunted, taking each hit before vanishing in another flash of violet. He reappeared standing across from her, twirling his guns and refilling the stock. With a smirk he vanished. "Gotcha now!" His voice called from across the chasm overlooking the platform and castle.

Aqua stood her ground, waiting.

Hidden in between some cliff walls, Xigbar merged his arrowguns into a single rifle and took aim through the scope. He smirked as he saw Aqua standing in the center of the platform, looking around for any sign of him. Even if by some chance she could see him across the chasm, there was no way she would spot him nestled between these walls. Crouching down on one knee and balancing his elbow on the other, Xigbar took aim, right for her helmet.

He opened fire, letting loose a six shot volley. He laughed loudly to himself when all six shots hit her across the chest and one even managed to nail her right on her visor. He took aim and fired again. Much to his surprise, Aqua jumped into the air, spinning in mid jump and raising her leg-

To kick and send several of his shots back at him while dodging the rest.

Xigbar only had time for a single curse as he righted himself, standing up to teleport-

And fail as three of his shots tore into his side and shoulder, tearing through the black leather of the cloak and cutting deep into his skin, blood flying and splattering the cave walls. Xigbar stumbled, almost dropping his rifle but righted himself with a snarl. "Clever little witch…"

Playtime was officially over.

With a loud roar and burst of violet light, he reappeared over Aqua, letting loose several shots on automatic fire, striking the girl and scratching up her armor pretty badly. Before she could jump up and attack him, he teleported away a few feet and let loose another automatic burst, repeating this move again before teleporting a safe distance away and twirling his guns, reloading.

Aqua snapped her gaze towards him, armored figure crackling with yellow electric power and she charged. Xigbar let loose a three round blast, all three shots hitting Aqua and causing her to stumble, giving Xigbar the time he needed to reappear over her and rain down some pain in a series of multiple automatic bursts, scratching and burning Aqua's armor. He smirked and laughed as his shots caused Aqua to stumble, almost bringing her to her knees-

Just as his guns clicked dry.

Xigbar's single eye widened and he cried, "No!" Aqua righted herself and jumped, her electrified keyblade slamming into Xigbar over and over again, the electricity coursing from her and into him, shocking him internally and freezing that cry of pain on his lips as his whole body floated in midair, stunned and trapped by lightning.

Aqua leapt back, swinging her Rain Storm out as her eyes focused on Xigbar. Time to lock and shoot. Magenta light gathered at the tip of her blade and the seven beams of Ragnarok fired, striking Xigbar and knocking him back as they exploded. He almost fell back onto the platform but teleported at the last second. Aqua looked around, wondering where he had fled too. Her answer came as he reappeared on one corner, arrowguns rejoined and gathering power in the form of bright blue energy that grew at the tip of his rifles barrel. Xigbar, "Take this you little-"

Gold and black struck the Freeshooter, knocking him off balance, causing the huge shot to fire off into the sky and do no harm. With a spin and flourish of his keyblade, Mickey landed back on the platform, grinning cockily. Mickey, "I'm not out yet!"

Xigbar glared down on the mouse king with an enraged amber eye and with an incoherent scream of rage his arms thrust out and into space, reappearing over Aqua and Mickey and opening fire everywhere. Several shots almost hit the prone bodies of Roxas and Xion. Aqua and Mickey deflected the randomly flying shots with their keyblades and Aqua called to the king, "Take care of them! I'll cover you!" Mickey nodded and called, "Got it!"

With a leaping spin, the king jumped over to Xion and picked her up, holding her easily with one arm and leapt away off the platform to deposit her somewhere safe. Xigbar didn't notice or more likely didn't care, just focused all of his firing on Aqua. The armored maiden twirled and dodged with grace that mocked the Freeshooters enraged and unfocused firing. Her body became surrounded by light, its holy power letting her float and let go of her Rain Storm. The keyblade moved and twirled in time with its master and the two separated, dodging Xigbar's twin lines of fire. Aqua moved her hands and as they moved so did her keyblade, the blade spinning and slashing in midair before it glowed brightly and let fire several shards of light, each shard slamming into Xigbar's chest. The one eyed sniper had the breath knocked out of him and his firing stopped abruptly, his arms reappearing back on his elbows.

Aqua took her chance and leapt at him, her keyblade reappearing in her hand and slashing and cutting into his chest even deeper then she already had. Xigbar jerked and flailed in midair, crying in pain as Aqua spun and uppercut him with the tip of her Rain Storm, forcing the Freeshooter back on the ground just as Mickey reappeared, grabbing Roxas and hauling the unconscious teen up with some effort. Xigbar spotted Mickey and roared, "No you don't!" His arms disappeared again and reappeared over Mickey and Roxas, both guns gleaming dangerously. Mickey looked up in shock, eyes wide as the two arrowguns opened fire-

Only for Aqua to cartwheel in front of the king and teen, her Reflect Barrier taking every shot. Xigbar screamed enraged, pulling the triggers faster and faster but each shot merely bounced off her green shield until his weapons finally clicked empty. Aqua moved away from Mickey while the mouse king leapt off with Roxas. Aqua jumped in midair, an orb of light shooting towards Xigbar and Aqua followed after it, coming down like a blue arrow of judgment as her keyblade tore through Xigbar again and again every time the orb moved and shifted over his floating form.

The Freeshooter stumbled up, coughing and hacking blood. But Aqua was far from finished. She jumped back down to the platform, a rippling aura surrounded her as she moved, leaving the faintest echo of her form. Xigbar weakly followed her movements by turning in place, his right arm outstretched and his gun shook in his grip. His single eye narrowed and he snarled, "You-"

Aqua struck. She charged forward, Rain Storm turning into a blue spear of light that impaled through Xigbar's body. The Freeshooter jerked and cried in agony, failing to notice Aqua separate from herself, leaving a see through after image and pierce his side with another blue spear. Xigbar jerked and flailed as Aqua repeated this four more times four rippling echoes of her armored form holding each spear in place. She floated over Xigbar and swung her keyblade causing the images and their spears to explode, consuming the screaming sniper in an explosion of magic.

Aqua floated back to the ground and stood watching the smoke, waiting to see Xigbar's collapsed body. She heard rapid footsteps behind her and turned around, her visor unreadable as Mickey raced over, huffing and puffing. Mickey, "Aqua! I got Roxas and Xion to a safe spot! Did you…" He trailed off, looking at the smoke as it faded away entirely. Aqua followed his gaze, eyes narrowing behind her helm and her grip on her keyblade tightening.

Xigbar stood tall and proud, sneering through blood and agony neither keyblade holder could fathom.

Xigbar laughed through blood and declared, "Now we're talking! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" He twirled his guns, reloading the stock and for a moment Aqua and Mickey thought he'd teleport again and try to snipe them off. But he stood his ground and declared, "Let's see how you two…" His body erupted into an aura of blue light, his arrowguns following. "HANDLE THIS!" Screamed the Freeshooter in a mad cackle.

Suddenly, the air, no the _space_ around Aqua, Mickey, Xigbar and the platform rippled and shifted, everything warping and filling the water maiden and mouse king with nausea.

The fog and daze faded and settled and Aqua and Mickey found themselves floating over a bottomless black pit. They were still on the platform but it was no longer connected to the castle. Neither Aqua nor Mickey knew how but somehow Xigbar had displaced themselves and the platform to a different location. The cackling Freeshooter was floating in midair, spinning his glowing arrowguns and calling, "Let's see how you dance!" With a gleeful laugh, he charged down, landing in the center of the platform and between Aqua and Mickey. He spun in place, letting loose a volley of automatic fire. His

energy bolts were now a bright and vibrant blue. Mickey ducked and rolled while Aqua cartwheeled and back flipped, one of the arrows nicking the side of her armored hip. And cutting through, burning pass the metal and into her flesh. She redoubled her efforts, jumping faster and passing Mickey several times as the two dodged with all their speed and acrobatic prowess.

Suddenly, Xigbar vanished and reappeared, racing across air as he continued to fire. Aqua and Mickey kept running even as Xigbar teleported faster and more randomly, firing from every direction as he teleported randomly onto various locations, running one second, hanging upside down another. The two keyblade wielders still somehow survived the random firing, earning several deep cut and burns but living through the mad snipers rampage.

Until he reappeared several feet over them, body and arrowguns glowing brighter and brighter. Xigbar twirled his guns, his single eye wide and filled with insane glee as he screamed, "NOW DANCE FOR ME!" Twirling his guns, the two arrowguns vanished along with Xigbar's upper arms into darkness.

And hundreds upon hundreds of black portals opened up around the platform, multiple copies of the Freeshooter's arrowguns all poking out. And aiming right at Aqua and Mickey.

Aqua reached up and tore off her helmet, looking at Mickey and meeting his fierce eyes with her own determined ones.

Aqua, "_Together!_"

Mickey, "_As one!_"

Xigbar screamed, "_**DIE!**__"_

And opened fire.

Hundreds upon hundreds of blue energy blasts rained down on the two, snaking and twisting in midair like snakes, slithering rapidly towards the two key holders. Aqua and Mickey twirled their keyblades in front of themselves, moving from one spot to another, covering each other's backs as the deflected each shot away from themselves. The firing was relentless and the number of blasts was impossible to count even as the two were forced to move faster, keyblades twirling to block each shot, Aqua covering Mickey and Mickey covering Aqua. Roaring, Xigbar spun his guns faster, the shots firing out at impossible speeds, burning brighter and hotter then before, the blue arrows shifting and twisting all around on their own accord, trying to weave past their guard. And failing each time as Mickey and Aqua only jumped and moved faster then before, spinning their keyblades until they and their bodies moved as blurs, deflecting every shot each time, pushing their exhausted bodies to their limits and beyond.

And never relenting, pausing or stopping once, meeting each of the mad sniper's blasts head on without fear.

Xigbar screamed enraged as every single shot suddenly froze, glowing brighter and brighter-

And exploded.

Aqua and Mickey were blinded and stunned by the multiple explosions and then there was that dizzying sense of vertigo and sudden shift in the space around them-

And the two keyblade wielders stumbled to their knees, back on the platform in its normal form connected to the castle.

Aqua shook her head, trying to get her vision to focus while behind her Mickey staggered up-

Only to get a boot to the head.

Aqua whirled to watch Mickey collapse on his back, crying out, "Mickey!"

Chik-chak.

Aqua whirled back around and found herself staring at the glowing barrel of Xigbar's arrowgun. The Freeshooter towered over her, bloody face smirking. There was only one arrow left in the stock. And Xigbar's trigger finger was twitching. He sneered down on her, single amber eye wild and bright. Xigbar, "Dodge this." His finger squeezed down on the trigger-

Just as Mickey leapt between them, shoving Aqua back as the shot pierced his back in a flash of violet and splatter of blood. Aqua's eyes widened in horror while Xigbar looked outraged once again. As his guns clicked dry.

Aqua skidded back, her metal boots kicking up sparks and she crouched, charging forward, her left hand out. Mickey looked at her through pained eyes and pushed his right hand out.

Handing his golden Kingdom Key to Aqua.

She didn't know if this would work, having only witnessed someone wielding two keyblades at once only mere minutes ago.

But she had to try.

Aqua grabbed it, duel wielding her Rain Storm and the golden Kingdom Key as Mickey fell away, collapsing onto the platform and forcing Aqua jump over his fallen body. Xigbar's eye widened in horror as Aqua charged at him, her beautiful face twisted in a mask of utter and uncontrolled fury. Letting out a wordless scream of rage, Aqua slashed and slammed the two keyblades against Xigbar over and over, forcing him back several steps in a flurry of gold and silver. Every time her blades struck the Freeshooter, she thought of the pain he inflicted on herself, Mickey, Roxas and without a doubt countless others, all for himself and his own goals, destroying anything in his way for power. And Aqua redoubled her strength and the speed of her blows, bringing Xigbar to his knees before she crossed both blades over herself and slashed them in a wide 'x' shaped uppercut with one final cry of uncontrolled rage. The force of the blow sent Xigbar flying into the air, his mouth open in a silent scream of horror and pain.

Aqua jumped back, skidding to a halt as she stood by Mickey once more. The mouse king was coughing blood and feebly looked up at Aqua. She held her hand that grasped the gold Kingdom Key towards him. The water maiden smiled gently at the king.

"As one," she whispered.

Mickey looked at her, smiling through the pain. His large gloved hand touched hers, both hands gripping the gold Kingdom Key, its silver handle flashed, pure white light traveling from their hands and into the tip of the blade, a glowing circle appearing around an orb of light as it grew at the base of the blade. The keyblade followed Xigbar's falling form, his body glowing violet as he tried and failed to teleport away to safety. As one, Aqua and Mickey screamed, "_HOLY!"_

And pure, white light fired from the golden keyblade, a beam of unstoppable hallowed fury. Xigbar's single eye widened-

As the beam struck his chest and exploded, consuming him a glowing blaze of hallowed light.

Aqua and Mickey lowered their hands as Xigbar fell without a sound back towards the platform, smoking and charred. But his eye was still open, his face a look of confused agony. Aqua let go of Mickey's Kingdom Key and charged at the falling Freeshooter. Her sapphire eyes met his amber one. And she saw fear.

Without a sound, Aqua spun and slashed, her keyblade Rain Storm tearing Xigbar's chest open in a geyser of blood. She came to a stop as the Freeshooter slammed down onto the platform. Xigbar lay there, his eye weary and confused, his arrowguns vanishing into black and white mist. Aqua turned and looked down on him without feeling, her face blank and unreadable. His eye met hers.

Xigbar, "I…I lost?" Aqua nodded.

And then Xigbar's eye closed, his head falling onto the platform with a dull 'clang'.

Aqua let out a shuddering breath and fell to her knees, gripping the hilt of her keyblade with both hands as she impaled it into the platform to support herself.

All was still, the only sound was Aqua's panting as she took in deep, shaky breaths. Mickey rose back on his feet, still holding his keyblade with a tired but firm grip. He looked down on Xigbar's still form and then over to Aqua. Aqua's eyes were closed for a few moments and then she looked at Mickey, asking while still panting, "Are…Roxas and Xion…safe?"

The mouse king nodded, wiping blood away from his mouth. Mickey, "They're both fine."

Aqua smiled and let out another shuddering breath. The armored maiden looked back at Mickey, smiling as she laughed breathlessly. Mickey frowned and asked, "What?"

Aqua, "We never found that report."

Mickey blinked while Aqua still laughed. Then, a grin grew on his face and he broke into a fit himself. The two stood there, laughing through their wounds and weariness. After a good minute of laughing and catching their breath, Aqua and Mickey stumbled up, Mickey dispelling his keyblade, Aqua following suite, casting her armor off as well. Mickey stepped over to Aqua, looking down on the still form of Xigbar. He looked up at her, eyes questioning. Mickey, "Did you…?"

Aqua shook her head, glaring down on the fallen Freeshooter. Aqua, "He's not worth it."

Mickey smiled, beaming with pride. Mickey, "I'm glad you're back Aqua."

Aqua smiled back. Aqua, "Thank you."

Mickey hopped, turning and looking down the platform towards the stairs. Mickey, "Come on, we still gotta find that report. Then we'll get Roxas and Xion out of here and away from the Organization. No way we can let them hold on to a keyblade, especially two." Aqua nodded and followed after the king.

They were halfway across the platform, moving closer to the stairs…

When the air rippled at the base of them, an eerie electric hum echoing.

Both Aqua and Mickey froze as the air rippled again, closer and turning black as the hum got louder.

Mickey's eyes widened as the ripple took shape, outlining into the form of a man. Aqua watched with angry, narrowed sapphire eyes.

A man in a black cloak, hood raised to hide his face, now approached them, black boots making no sound as he moved towards them slowly.

The hum faded as the man's form appeared to fill in entirely.

Both Aqua and Mickey had seen the cloak and hood before…but something was different this time.

The cloak and hood were no different from Xigbar's or any of the others, and this man was roughly the same height as most of the others, shoulders broad while the chest of his cloak outlined muscles.

But these were trivial details.

When Aqua had seen all the others with their hoods raised, it was because they hid their faces for a big dramatic reveal.

But this one made no move to lower his hood.

Almost… as if this _was_ his true face. A blank face. No face at all.

As if this man was _Nothing_ at all.

The man's head raised slightly, looking past Mickey.

And settling his hidden eyes right on Aqua.

The water maiden knew his eyes were boring into hers. And she froze, filled with a feeling she had only truly experienced twice before in her lifetime.

Fear.

Mickey looked between the suddenly paler Aqua and the unreadable form of this unknown person. No, not unknown, Mickey corrected himself.

The Organization Superior.

The Superior extended his right hand out slowly, until it was completely raised. He held his hand out to Aqua, in a beseeching manner. Mickey's eyes widened and he charged forward, hand swinging out and calling his keyblade. Mickey, "NO!"

Mickey leapt, keyblade pulled back in a reversed swing-

Only for the Superior's form faded into mosaic, becoming see through as Mickey passed through him harmlessly. The Superior reappeared in front of Mickey and the mouse king whirled around, trying to bring his weapon up-

And watch a sparking red energy blade connect with the side of his face.

Aqua snapped out of her daze when she saw the unknown man strike Mickey with a bright red blade that gave off sparks. The sword seemed to _grow_ out of his wrist and the Unknown twirled, striking Mickey across the jaw hard and sending the mouse king tumbling down the steps, his cloaks hood falling back.

"Mickey!" Aqua screamed before trying to run over to him.

And the Unknown moved in front of her without a sound.

Aqua stopped, only inches away from colliding into him. She gasped, eyes wide and full of fear. Her hand thrust down to call her keyblade-

The Unknown's left hand came up, the gloved index and middle finger gently tapping her on the forehead.

Aqua blinked, surprised by the strange gesture and-

And her eyes were suddenly heavy, her body going numb. She stumbled, clutching at her forehead, the same spot where the Unknown had touched her. She tried to move away from him, fighting the overpowering fatigue that suddenly gripped her. She stumbled like a drunkard, still desperate to escape from this person she tripped on her own metal boots, falling forward-

Right into the Unknown's arms as he caught her fall. Aqua was shocked by how silent he was. She hadn't heard or seen him move towards her. As she fell into his grasp, she couldn't even hear him so much as breathe.

He supported her easily in his strong arms. Aqua forced her exhausted eyes to open and look up at him, trying to see past the darkness of his hood. Her world became blurry and gray, her eyes betraying her as they began to close against her will. She didn't see him raise his arm again, but she felt him brush some of her blue locks away from her face.

_W..why would he…who…who are you?_

That was the last thing she thought as darkness stole her thoughts and claimed her in its embrace.

But she suspected she was already in the grip of darkness itself.

* * *

He brushed her hair from her face, looking down on her peaceful, sleeping features.

He held her easily, her body weighing nothing in his arms as he scooped her up in a bridal position.

He stood there for a moment, ignoring the fallen bodies of the mouse king and his number two. And just stared at her.

She looked exactly as how he dreamed of her, no, more than that. She wasn't a dream or a memories echo. She was real, here, in his arms.

His.

The Superior stroked her face with the back of his index finger's knuckle, and Aqua shivered in his arms. He continued to stare at her face for a moment before his hidden eyes traveled down her neck and then her chest, his left hand coming up, reaching for the item that lay there. His fingers brushed the orange star charm, shifting it slightly. He stared at it before returning his gaze to her.

Then, he bowed his head, his left hand gripping the zipper around his neck and pulling it down. And revealing the blue charm that hung around his neck, the twin to the orange one around hers. He looked back her, stroking the charm around her neck. Then, he straightened himself up and turned on a heel, still holding the sleeping maiden in his arms.

He paused to look over his shoulder, towards the fallen form of Xigbar. And then without another thought, turned away and walked down the stairs onto the walkway. He passed Mickey's unconscious body, not even glancing at the fallen king. The Superior carried the sleeping water maiden into the old castle, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

He had no idea how much time had passed when he finally woke up.

Mickey's eyes blinked open and he groaned lowly, rubbing his aching face. It felt like someone had kicked him across the face a few times. Mickey stumbled up, momentarily confused and wondering where he was. Then he looked over the stairs and onto the platform, spotting the still form of the fallen mad sniper and remembered everything.

Saving Aqua from a group of Neo-Shadow Heartless, explaining to her he needed to find his friend's report, the sudden appearance of the keyblade wielding Nobodies Xion and Roxas and then Xigbar's entrance and the battle that followed, the Freeshooter holding the advantage the entire battle until something possessed that charm around Aqua's neck and lead her into the castle. Mickey had tried to fight Xigbar one-on-one but found it too be a losing fight from the get-go. Until Aqua reappeared with her armor and her true keyblade, Rain Storm. And the Freeshooter suddenly wasn't as all-powerful as he appeared. Aqua had fought him while Mickey had gotten Roxas and Xion to safety, since the mad sniper obviously didn't care about what happened to them. In fact the more Mickey thought about it, the more it seemed like Xigbar _wanted_ them dead. But Aqua and Mickey had worked together to defeat the Freeshooter once and for all.

Mere moments before the Organization Superior appeared.

Mickey's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. And saw no signs of either the Superior or Aqua. Horror filled the mouse king as he realized the Superior had taken her and he had no way of tracking them down now. Mickey gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the metal railing, ignoring the pain in his knuckles.

"I can't believe they send us to a new world and it's to pick up Xiggy of all people!"

"All in the game. There are several detours down life's path."

Mickey froze and flattened himself against the railing.

Up on the platform, down the path, Luxord and Demyx steadily approached, Luxord cradling Xion in his arms while Demyx struggled with Roxas, practically dragging the unconscious teen. Demyx, "When Saix said 'go get Xigbar back', he didn't mention we'd be hauling off Roxas and Xion as well! Why were they in that construction lot? Who put them there and why are their cloaks caked with dry blood but I can't find an injury!"

Luxord sighed. Luxord, "Demyx, why do you like recon when you can't even answer your own questions? In order: Someone put them there, someone healed their wounds but failed to wipe the blood away." A pause. Then Demyx asked, "Well who?" Luxord shrugged. "A random player. Roxas and Xion are two pair. Xigbar himself is the wild card."

Demyx grunted, shifting Roxas's weight while nodding. Demyx, "I can't say if I'm surprised or not surprised with Xiggy going rogue. I mean, it kinda sounds out of character…but at the same time it doesn't."

The two arrived on the platform standing over Xigbar's fallen body. Luxord and Demyx exchanged glances. Luxord, "Will you do the honors?"

Demyx sighed and shifted Roxas again. And then his booted foot struck Xigbar across the jaw as he screamed, "Wake up!" rousing the Freeshooter up in a fit of coughing and splattering blood. His single eye looked around in confusion before spotting Luxord and Demyx. Demyx smiled sheepishly and said quickly, "Xaldin says 'hi'." Xigbar blinked and coughed out a, "Wh…what…"

Luxord interrupted and finished for him, "'Are we doing here?' Better question, what were _you_ doing here? Sending both of our keyblade wielders on unauthorized missions goes pass defiance and rule breaking Xigbar." The Gambler reached into his cloak pocket with one hand and carelessly dropped a golden elixir bottle onto Xigbar, eliciting a cry of pain from the Freeshooter as it fell right down on his broken and cut chest. With that, Luxord turned and swept his hand out.

A swirling Corridor of Darkness rose up in front of him. Without another glance towards Xigbar, Luxord stepped through and disappeared with Xion still cradled in his arms. Demyx offered the one-eyed sniper a goofy sympathetic smile before quickly following after Luxord, vanishing with Roxas in tow as well. Xigbar pushed himself up with a groan, ignoring the Corridor as it vanished. Sitting on his backside with one knee drawn up and the other leg sprawled out; Xigbar popped the cork off the golden bottle and drank down the healing contents. His whole body shuddered as the healing drink did its work, his wounds, burns and other injuries fading away almost instantaneously. Panting, the Freeshooter tossed the glass bottle aside, hardly caring as it shattered. He looked around, spotting no trace of Aqua or the mouse king.

Curious, he stood up and walked down the steps to the platform connecting to the castle. No one there, save for the door to the castle itself. Scowling, Xigbar leaned over the railing, peering down into the misty chasm below. Xigbar, "And the rat scurries off…" With one last angry glance, Xigbar turned, wordlessly and motionlessly calling a Corridor of Darkness into existence. He stepped into it and vanished, the Corridor melting away into black mist.

While back on the platform, a black gloved hand held on for dear life onto the metal mesh of the platform's floor, the mouse king keybearer dangling over the chasm with a grimace. Mickey, "The only rat I see is the one with one eye." With a tug and flex, Mickey somersaulted back onto the platform. His expression was grim.

Now the Organization had Roxas, Xion _and_ Aqua.

No, he corrected himself.

The Organization had Roxas and Xion.

Their Superior had Aqua.

With one last glance around, hoping he'd find some kind of clue to where the hooded leader of Nobodies had taken Aqua, Mickey sighed sadly in defeat. With no way to track them, he had to hope and pray Aqua would be able to defend herself when the time came. He looked towards the doorway into the castle.

Mickey still had another friend to help.

Pulling his hood back over his head, Mickey blended in with the shadows and moved into the castle, deeper into darkness still.

* * *

Awareness returned slowly.

Sapphire eyes blinked, the world still gray and blurry while her body was still numb and sore, bruised and aching.

For a moment, Aqua was confused, wondering what had happened.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, brushing her blue locks from her eyes.

The water maiden stumbled to her knees, confused by her weariness and her whereabouts. She looked around, wondering where in all the worlds she was now.

It was a large circular dome of some sort and it was in poor shape. The ground was cracked and littered with dirt, rubble and all other sorts of debris. To Aqua's astonishment, giant tree trunks or roots burst from the floor and the roof, snaking around inside the room and blocking off what little light there was. The more Aqua looked, the more it appeared the larger roots or trunks seemed to thrive in the shadows. A single shaft of light managed to pierce through the ceiling. No doubt from the massive hole in it. As Aqua looked up at it, it appeared the hole was formed by some kind of explosion. But she saw no burn marks whatsoever.

Aqua stared at the hole or a long time.

Then she looked around the room again, searching for a way out as she stood up. She turned, thinking there must be a door or something-

And almost ran into the chest of the hooded Unknown.

With a cry of shock, Aqua jumped back, hands raised to call her keyblade and cast a spell.

But the Unknown did not move. He merely stood there, watching her.

Aqua stared back, taking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Why was she like this? None of the others, not even Braig or Xigbar or whatever he wanted to call himself now, had this effect on her. So why was this one different?

The Unknown stared at her, not moving at all, not even appearing to breathe. Then, he _spoke_.

"_Hello my friend._"

Aqua blinked, stepping back quickly. She hadn't heard a voice at all. But she knew it was him talking to her, possibly through some kind of telepathy or other power.

Aqua, "F-friend?" She was caught off guard by the statement before finding herself angry and snapping, "I'm not you friend!"

The Unknown didn't respond, just stared at her.

Aqua growled, tired of this silence and snapped, "Who are you? I know you're a member of the Organization but why have you brought me here?"

Again, the Unknown did not respond.

Then, more words appeared, echoing inside her mind.

"_I'm all that's left. And all there ever was._"

Before Aqua could find a response to that, he moved towards her, slowly, his footsteps making no sound at all. Aqua gasped and jumped back, calling her keyblade Rain Storm into existence in a flourish of ethereal pink petals. With out a sound, she charged forward and swung her blade, aiming for his neck-

And slicing through air as his form became a transparent image, fizzling out for a second before reappearing behind her. Aqua spun, shocked, trying to bring her keyblade up-

And the Unknown placed his hand on her forehead, bluish black sparks discharging.

Aqua stood stunned for a moment as-

_She smiled, barely able to contain her joy as she approached her two friends._

_The younger spiky haired blonde looked up in confusion while the older and dark haired watched her, looking bemused._

_She proudly held up her hands, displaying the three star shaped charms, one blue, one orange, the last green. "Ta-da!" She declared._

_The two boys smiled in wonder and surprise as she-_

_-blinked in surprise as the blacked haired teen caught up with her outside the coliseum gates. He smiled up at her. "Hey how about one date?" He asked out of the blue. She blinked, feeling her face flush. She-_

_-stared around the beautiful water fountain filled with falling pink petals. She caught one, staring at it and smiling. Behind her, the dark haired warrior smiled, watching her as she-_

_-stumbled as someone small collided into her. She looked down. It was a very young little girl with bright red hair, her small hands gripping at her keyblade. She looked scared and her eyes spoke volumes to her as they looked up at her pleadingly. She-_

_-cradled the young blonde's frozen form, watching his eyes shift rapidly in fear and confusion. A boastful laugh sounded behind her and she whirled around. Standing not too far away was a man wearing a strange but familiar gray uniform and red scarf around his neck. His right eye had an eye patch over it while the left was a sickening amber yellow._

_She glared up at him, knowing he wasn't a friend in this time of-_

_-a strong unrelenting hand held her up by the neck with no problem._

_She coughed and gasped, clawing at the unyielding grip as she fought to stay conscious._

_Confused yellow eyes stared at her._

"_Who…am…I?"_

_She forced her watery sapphire orbs to meet his blazing yellow._

"_T-T…"_

"Terra…" She breathed as the Unknown removed his hand.

He stared down on Aqua as she reeled, stumbling back and holding her own hand to her face, the sudden rush of memories and emotions almost overwhelming her once again. The water maiden looked up at the Unknown figure before her, eyes first confused and hurt. Then angry.

Aqua, "How…_dare_ you? How dare you look at my memories!" With a scream, she swung her keyblade out-

Hitting empty air again as the Unknown displaced himself and reappeared across this strange area, directly under the shaft of light.

He held his hand out to her again.

Aqua ignored this strange gesture and called, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The Unknown didn't move or reply for a moment. Then his open hand clenched into a fist, his index finger pointing at her. He _spoke_ once more.

"_I want _you_._"

Aqua gasped, flinching a step back. She understood now.

"The Organization Superior," she breathed. "That's who you are isn't it?"

He lowered his hand in a swipe.

"_My title is of no importance…"_

Aqua glared at him, holding Rain Storm out. Aqua, "Superior or not, you're just like them. And I won't go with you. You want me? Come and get me!"

With that, she swung her blade out, becoming surrounded by an aura of pure white light. The Unknown flexed his fingers; black and blue sparks dancing between them. Without a sound, Aqua charged forward, surrounded by light, keyblade poised out to impale the Unknown right through the spot his heart should've been-

And slicing though air once more as the Unknown reappeared in a twirl of shadows. Aqua reversed her direction, still moving at impossible speeds and shooting after the Unknown in a flurry of light. The hooded Superior stood his ground as she charged, the light around her burning brighter-

And missing as his form melted into shadow, rapidly shooting across from her until he reformed and stood in the center of the area. Aqua gritted her teeth together and reversed direction once more, screaming wordlessly as she charged him. Right as she reached him, she leapt into the air, keyblade pulled back and reversed down as she fell. Aqua thrust her Rain Storm out, aiming right for his chest-

Black and blue energy sparked between his hands as they thrust up to meet her strike, the sparks turning red as a strange perfectly square shaped shield appeared between her and the Unknown, deflecting her attack and shocking her with a rebound of energy that coursed throughout her entire body. Aqua hung in midair, her whole body not burning but freezing as the strength behind her own attack was reflected back at her. The Unknown lowered his shield and Aqua fell without a cry, just a look of confused pain. And she fell right into his arms for the second time.

He looked at her flushed and pained face, and he _spoke _once more.

"_Stop fighting._"

She glared up at him weakly and spat, "Never."

Without another word she swung her blade out, forcing him to let go of her and jump back. The Unknown watched her, the water maiden barely standing, fighting physical and emotional exhaustion. He held his hand towards her once more.

"_Come to me._"

Aqua glared at the Unknown and charged, screaming, "Never!"

Her Rain Storm swung out randomly, no skill in her strokes just uncontrolled rage and terrified fury. The Unknown deftly dodged all her swings, stepping back and pulling away with a grace and skill far beyond his servants. Aqua pulled her blade back in a mighty uppercut swing-

Silver met sparking red as the Unknown summoned that strange blade from his wrist once more, hand clenched and sparking blue and black sparks around the spot the blade sprouted from.

Aqua desperately pushed against his strange weapon, trying and failing to disarm him. Her strength was fading, the rage-fueled adrenaline dying. And a strange calm was settling over her. With no real effort at all, the Unknown locked her blade with his and swept them down and aside, disarming her so easily it was as if he didn't even try. Aqua stumbled back as her Rain Storm clattered and spun across the floor, the red blade the Unknown had conjured impaling through the hilt guard and pinning it in place.

Aqua stepped back, her right hand at her chest clutching at her star charm while the Unknown advanced wordlessly and soundlessly. Within seconds Aqua found herself backed up against the wall of this place and the Unknown advanced still, both arms suddenly gripping the walls on either side of her, trapping her there.

Aqua looked into his hidden face, catching the faintest glimpse of a lower jaw and mouth. And she saw he was smiling. This didn't anger her, but frightened her. She looked away, gripping the charm tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

She had lost. And it was over.

The Unknown's arms lowered and moved towards her, one hand gently gripping her by the jaw while the other grasped her by the wrist of the hand clutching the charm. Aqua whimpered as he forced her to look back at him and then pried her hand open, exposing the charm. He looked at it, studying it for a moment. Then, still gripping her wrist, he forced her hand towards his neck. And Aqua finally noticed something. The zipper was pulled down partially, revealing he was wearing a black vast, the top parted open slightly and exposing the tanned skin of his neck and chest.

And lying against the base of his neck was…was…

Aqua shook her head, refusing to accept what her eyes saw.

The Unknown gently placed her hand against the blue star shaped charm that lay there. Right over a scar directly over his heart.

She remembered her dream.

Aqua stared at the charm and scar, head shaking as she mouthed the word 'No' over and over again.

She looked back at the Unknown's hidden face. His smile was sad as he nodded.

Aqua shut her eyes and cried, "No!" She ripped her hand free and beat at his chest with all her strength. The Unknown stood there, letting her channel her rage and denial into these weak hits. Finally after several moments, she stopped. Her body fell against his and she cried into his chest, mere inches away from the blue star charm.

_Her_ blue star charm.

She hardly felt or noticed his lack of heartbeat.

His arms wrapped around her and she didn't even try to fight him this time.

She was tired of fighting.

"Aqua…"

His voice was older, sounding deeper then she remembered.

She looked up at him, her eyes tired and watery, tears at the corners. His hands grasped hers again and he brought them up to the sides of his hood.

He smiled down at her. A familiar smile.

With a small sob, she gripped his hood and pushed it back.

And saw his face.

He was older, no longer a boy but a man. His skin was darker then she remembered and his hair was longer still, spikier and more unruly then ever, going past his neck. It wasn't brown like fresh earth anymore but a grayish silver. And his eyes…

They weren't yellow anymore, nor were they brown.

But deep blue.

Aqua stared up at the older but still familiar face, her tears falling down her cheeks as she stroked his cheek. He smiled sadly at her.

"T-T…" She gasped out before whispering breathlessly:

"_Terra._"

And then, the tears truly fell.

She broke down, gripping his cloak and crying into his chest, legs shaking, failing to support her any longer. But he caught her, sweeping her up easily. He sat down, back against the wall of this strange place he brought her too, letting her cry ands sob against his chest, letting all the pain, rage, sadness and hopelessness she bottled for ten years come rushing down in a stream of relieved tears.

He held her, watching her cry.

And she never saw the corner of his blue eyes spark, black and blue energy crackling as blue became fiery orange.

And she never saw his smile.

It wasn't the kind smile from before but a vicious, triumphant smile.

_She's mine,_ he thought.

He had won. And it was over.

* * *

Well here we are readers. Was it what you expected? Now all that remains are but a few chapters. And- (Boom.)

...Did any of you hear that?

Any way, cryptic talk aside we are nearing the finish line. Sadly, with school coming up, I'm only goingto be making the by-weekly updats for another week or two and then updateswill be random but I will finish this story before or on the day ofBirth By Sleep's release!

Now on to the review responses!

NinjaSheik: 1: That won't be happening much longer. 2: Good.

Aqua StormXIV: 1: Beat it? Now you have my complete respect! Oh I see. Fragment still sounds cooler and once again Eng. trans. ruin good things. Yay, they went to the beach where Roxas passed out! Talk about a day killer. Eh, she'll be meetign Kairi soon. I know, I was just trying to be cryptic by quoting Saix. And you can't be going nearly s crazy I am. 2: 52 pages. My hands are killing me. Whoo! She's got her stuff back. Xemmy can play nice when he wants too. Darn, bad writing on my part. I tried to hint she's been caring Terra's charm the hwoel time but i seems I didn't do a good job of that. And that flashback was to confirm she had Terra's charm while Xehanort has held onto hers for almost tens years and still even as a Nobody. Why is that? Prepare to find out.

Flightfoot: 1: Yes point out thespellingerrors! Ignore theones in the RR those are just me being lazy! 2: NO.

Riku Uzumaki: 1: Were not there yet. And she can't wield a Keyblade until KH 2. 2: Soon enough. she's got a reunion to recover from.

CrimsonDarkness 0013: 1: Twists and turns... deeper down a path of darkness... And no I don't mind. 2: NUUUUU! Breathe darn you BREATHE! Curse this story! It's claimed another life!

Yue Twili: 1: But where will such info lead Roxas himself? And don't die on me, you're one of my favorite reviewers. 2: Out of how many? Xiggy can be a jerk.

TerramFatali: 1: It's quite popular, much to my surprize. And your paitence has paid off.

iceandfire66: 1: Have I? Really? Huh. 2: Days was just...meh. You know, the story wasn't bad, but it was still just...meh. No offense to Xion, I love her. I just didn't see the real point of the game.

sickweirdo: 1: Oh they'll meet for more then five minutes...try a half a chapter.

Fenrir of the Shadows: 1: Sigh. I'm goign to ignore your tips while still respectfully acknowldge them. Now I will thank you for your compliments, they keep me writing. And this story is far from perfect. 2: Really? I keep thinkign it gets lower.

OrganziationkhII: 1: Yeah it rains, once during Roxas's run at the Org. again and again when Sora arrives. No, Sora won't be playing that big a role.

Vampire Countess: 1: I told you, just read, reviews are merely a bonus. And the Freeshooter's goign to have his hands full.

Kaminari-no-Yousei: ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? (Goes and fixes.) God, why do you all think this story is so good if I can't even get Demyx's name right?

Grim D. Slayer: Eh, I'm not that awesome. Again, I apologise for my rant at you. I removed that and it's not going to happen again to you or anyone else. Xiggy isn't that hard to keep in character, the thing you have to rememebr is that he's a guy with his own agenda. He just pretends to be a laidback surfer/sniper. Of all the Org. memebrs who pretend not to be who they really are, Xigbar's thebest among them at this. And I have a question for you: How did Sora get enough strength to fight Xemnas one-on-one, then when he was controling a giant dragon castle/ship, then figth the dragon on a tiny little flyer thing, then figth Xemnas and his dragon which was throwing BUILDINGS at him and then Xemnas who decided to godmod and shoot hundreds of lasers at Sora. Answer, you have your answer.

sailorjupiterhater: They're fine, just unconscious.

BloodyAphrodite: Read and find out now. Or already do.

Sovereign Beta: Xiggy's not nice when he wants to be. So, tell me, did she do that? BTW: Brigth Crest and Rain Storm are two different Keyblades.

Karma's Save: Thank you.

ObsidianPhantom: Beleive it or not, I'm really considering doing a lemon between them. It kinda depends on how many peopel bring it up or ask.

Shining Sunny: In my opinion I get worse with each chapter. Don't hold me in such esteem, there are far betetr works then this somewhere on this site.

Me(You): What's a heroes depression?

TonberryBlue: Is it just me or these reviews getting longer? (Huggles back.) I love hugs from readers more then Reviews! Xemmy isn't obsessed...that much. And yet anothe person brings up thelemon. Tell you all what, if five more peopleask for the lemon, I'll do it. They're fine! Everybody quit worrying about them! Team Aqua and Mickey? Huh.

Xorncorn-Number 0: Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Well everybody, that's it until- (LOUDER BOOM.) What the-? Ok, you all had to hear-(Crash, wall explodes. dust settles...revealing one ticked off Lingering Sentiment)

Oh...crap.

Uh, see you all next chapter-(Keyblade whip wraps around my neck.) URK! If I live to write it!(Dragged off screen.)

Me: (Offscreen) Terra we can talk about this! It's technically your body- Wait, NOT THE FACE!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Day 314: Choice.

"_Come on Ven! I thought you were stronger then that!"_

_Said spiky haired blonde growled under his breath, quickly pulling himself up after getting knocked down by the elder dark haired teen not too far away._

_Terra grinned down on his friend, holding his wooden practice keyblade out while Ven stumbled back up, gripping his wooden sword with both hands._

"_You can do it Ven!" the blonde blinked, looking to the sides and seeing the blue haired Aqua smiling at him, sitting on a ledge. Ven blinked then smiled then cried in shock as Terra took his chance to swing his practice keyblade at Ven, the younger boy narrowly dodging._

_Ven glared at Terra, the older teen just smirking back. Terra, "Don't get distracted!"_

_Ven, "Cheap shot!" Terra just shrugged while Aqua held her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter at the two boys banter. Ven growled but smiled back at Terra. The two boys held their practice weapons before charging at each other once more-_

* * *

Static crackled, interrupting the order of images. Just as quickly as they were interrupted, they settled on a-

* * *

_Ven sat beside Aqua on the courtyard's ledge while Terra leaned against the wall of the ledge itself, all three apprentices watching the sun begin to set, the blue sky bleeding red. Ven was looking over his battered wooden sword, the poor chunk of carved wood on the verge breaking. _

_Terra glanced up at his younger friend, eying his battered sword as well._

_Terra, "It's taken a beating."_

_Ven nodded with a sad sigh._

_Aqua looked at him, smiling assuredly. Aqua, "It's from all the hard training you've been doing."_

_Terra looked over his old wooden practice keyblade. Terra, "Using these toys isn't the same as using the keyblade." He swung it out, looking towards the setting sun. "And when we truly control the keyblades power, we'll be real Masters."_

_Terra stood up, thrusting his practice blade out in a salute._

_Terra, "With our blades we will fight! We've been given a power…a great power, to do good in this universe as the keyblade's chosen ones!"_

_Both Ven and Aqua found themselves stifling laughs. Aqua smiled teasingly down on Terra. Aqua, "What's that about? Are you planning to become a Master before us?"_

_Terra grinned cockily back up at her. Terra, "It's my dream. I will become a Keyblade Master."_

_Ven and Aqua exchanged bemused, yet annoyed, glances._

_Aqua, "_Our _dream, you mean?" She reminded him sweetly._

_Terra blinked before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. Terra, "Yeah, that's what I meant. _Our_ dream."_

_The dark haired teen looked over his wooden practice blade for a moment. Then, he reversed his hold on it, holding the hilt of the toy to Ven. Ven blinked, eyes widening in awe._

_Terra smiled up at Ven. Terra, "Here, you take that."_

_Ven eagerly grabbed, looking over it awe like he had just received the most valuable thing in all the worlds. And for Ven, to receive a gift from Terra, it was. Ven looked up Terra, asking with a tone mixed with excitement and worry, "You mean it?"_

_Terra smiled reassuringly and nodded._

_Ven looked over his new practice weapon and let out a cry of joy, jumping off the ledge in excitement. Terra and Aqua just smiled at their friend as he-_

* * *

The images broke off, crackling into static before-

* * *

_Ven stared up in fear at the man in white robes and armor looming over him, keyblade drawn and raised._

_Ven, "Master please!"_

_Master Eraqus glared down on Ven through tear filled eyes._

_Eraqus, "You shouldn't exist!"_

_His keyblade swung down, the 'E' shaped teeth tearing for Ven's neck-_

"_NO!" Screamed a familiar voice._

_A huge ancient looking keyblade blocked Eraqus's as a figure decked in-_(Static) _landed between Ven and Eraqus._

_Ven gasped. "Terra!"_

_The older teen rose up, his keyblade still locked with his master's. Terra, "I won't let you do this!"_

_Eraqus looked at Terra, eyes pleading as the tears fell. Eraqus, "I don't want too…but I must! Don't you see? It's _his_ plan! If Ven's heart falls into his hands, _it _will begin again!"_

_Ven watched his Master and his best friend shove each other back and-_

* * *

The chain of images broke off suddenly, mosaic covering them all as the images rapidly flickered, moving through more memories before finally settling on-

* * *

_He was really getting tired of all this dust._

_Ven once more stood in this lifeless canyon, and was once more surrounded by dust, head turning, blue eyes scanning the area for any signs of something beside the dust._

_It had only been mere hours ago when he learned the terrible truth behind the masked youth, Vanitas as he revealed his name to be, and he had done as the youth had said._

_He was here once more, where the abomination had been born. And Ven was determined to make this place that monsters grave._

_Ven was disgusted by that desire. It made him feel every bit as dark and wrong as Vanitas. Maybe, this feeling in his heart had been what gave birth to the masked youth._

_Ven turned slowly, still trying to see pass the swirling wind of dust and failing. Behind him, a shadowed figure approached, hand reaching out for the younger teen-_

_Ven whirled and jumped back on pure instinct and reflex, hand swiping out to call his keyblade-_

_And stopping wit ha gasp when he saw the blue haired maiden before him, looking concerned and every bit as confused as Ven felt. Ven, "Aqua?" He cried in confusion._

_Aqua cried back, "Ven!" just as confused but Ven saw relief in her eyes. She stepped closer, Ven moving towards her as well. Ven, "What are you doing here?"_

_Aqua brushed a lock of her hair from her face before replying, "I was at Master Yen Sid's…and he told me Master Eraqus had been…killed." Ven's blood turned to ice at that. And fear filled him as Aqua went on, "I had to find you or Terra and for some reason, I was drawn here."_

_Ven blinked, very confused. And suddenly filled with dread. Something was very wrong._

"_Why are you here?"_

_Both Ven and Aqua whirled at the shocked cry._

_And saw Terra, running through the dust. Blue eyes filled with fear. Terra reached them still shouting, "You can't be here! This is what he wants! You have too-"_

"Behold._"_

_Terra stopped speaking, eyes widening, dark skin paling. Ven stared up at the elder teen, who he had never seen waver in his resolve and faced every challenge head on._

_And that same teen now turned; fear filled eyes watching the dust storm begin to settle before them, arms out to shield his friends._

_As a figure, cloaked in the distance, slowly approached, arms crossed behind their back._

* * *

The images did not fizzle out this time. They merely faded to black.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes opened, waking from memories old and thought forgotten.

One pair was sky blue, staring up at the familiar steel white ceiling of his room and wondering how he got there.

The other pair were fiery orange and their owner stood atop the highest perch of his castle, head craning up to look at the massive moon of hearts that only appeared few feet away from his grasp.

* * *

For a moment, Roxas was very confused and didn't know where he was. Well, he knew where he was, his room back at the Castle That Never Was. The real question he was asking was, how had he gotten back there?

The young Nobody sat up on his bed, wincing instantly, hand moving over his shoulder towards his back and discovering he was still wearing his cloak which was torn and burnt in several places. Roxas could see blood on the exposed parts of his skin. Roxas looked over himself, struggling to remember.

Roxas, "What…happened?"

And then it clicked and he gasped.

Roxas, "Xion…"

He blinked, gasping and then frantically patting down the pockets of his cloak, turning them inside, desperate to find that little blue shell. And only finding bits of lint and little else. Roxas's hands fell back to his sides, his eyes dropping sadly.

He remembered now.

Waking up and talking to Axel, rushing to find Xigbar after he had sent Xion on a mission, looking for Xion in the alleys of that strange crumbling world and then finding her, that keyblade wielding woman with blue hair, Aqua, the object of the Superior's obsession, standing over her, a wound on Xion's side and blood seeping through Roxas's fingers as he cradled her limp body. She was alive, he knew that, the wound no doubt hurt badly but Aqua hadn't destroyed anybody else and so Xion was safe.

But for Roxas, seeing his friend injured so badly simply to prove to Xigbar that she wasn't the Organization's doll filled Roxas with rage. He was tired of Aqua, tired of searching for her and the memories of those people she knew appearing to him in dreams. And Roxas really didn't care about the 'capture and detain back to Castle' anymore as he took up Xion's blade and his own and fought Aqua, the rage growing as that mouse person, also in his dreams and also wielding a keyblade, blocked him. Roxas had been so close to victory when that mouse interfered and attacked with that light. And then…

What happened? He remembered staggering through the pain of that spell and calling on his own control of light to bring both that mouse and Aqua to their knees. It had been a hollow victory, because Roxas couldn't stand after that and remembered collapsing to his knees.

The blonde swung his legs over the bed, sitting and rubbing his aching shoulder and back as he recalled asking Aqua, out of frustrated desperation, who all these people in his dreams were and why he was seeing them. Aqua's response had not been what he expected:

She gave up. She surrendered, giving herself up to go back with him to the Castle if Roxas would tell her how he knew the names of her friends. Roxas had felt a huge relief.

It was over.

And then…

Pain.

Roxas stood, still rubbing his upper back and shoulder blade, feeling a large hole with crusted burnt edges and walked over to his closet, slipping his ruined cloak off. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the back, fingers tracing the outline of a hole right below his shoulder. Something had attacked him. And this new pain coupled with his exhaustion made the world go black.

Roxas stared at the hole before tossing the ruined cloak aside.

Roxas murmured to himself, "So does that mean…Aqua's not here?"

What had happened after he passed out? Who brought him back here, to the Castle and to his room? Was Xion safe?

Moving quickly, Roxas snatched a new cloak out of his closet and moved towards his door, slipping the cloak on as it opened automatically and Roxas stepped out into the hall, slipping his arms through the cloak and then zipping it up as he headed for the Grey Area.

And some answers.

* * *

Roxas moved down the halls, wincing a little every now and then from various lingering pains. He passed several Dusks, none of the husks paying him any mind. Finally, Roxas arrived at the Grey Area and looked around.

Oddly enough, Saix was not standing in front of the huge window of the Area, gazing up at the glowing moon of Kingdom Hearts. The blue haired second-in-command was absent. But Luxord, Demyx and Axel were all in the area, sitting around the couches on the left side of the room. Unsurprisingly, Luxord was shuffling his cards from hand to hand and Demyx was sitting cross legged, strumming his sitar and humming a little. Axel himself was leaning on his arm, face blank and emotionless.

It was Luxord who spotted Roxas approaching, his cobalt eyes looking towards Roxas, the younger blonde walked closer into the Area and towards the three elder Nobodies. Luxord, "It would seem sleep doesn't trouble you as much as it use to, eh, Roxas?"

Axel blinked, whirling around as Roxas made it over. Axel, "Roxas!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames broke out into a grin, Roxas returning the smile too, wincing slightly. Axel saw this and sat up instantly, moving towards his friend as the young blonde rubbed his still aching shoulder. Axel, "Roxas? You ok?"

Roxas nodded, still grimacing slightly. Roxas, "Yeah, just feels like I took a worse beating then I thought."

Luxord began shuffling his cards normally. Luxord, "Or more likely someone dragged you down those halls before throwing you on your bed without so much as using Cure on you Roxas."

Demyx's fingers twitched over his sitar's strings, filling the Grey Area with sour notes.

The Melodious Nocturne shot the Gambler of Fate a glare.

Demyx, "He was already healed when we found him!"

Luxord shrugged, still shuffling his cards.

Roxas blinked, looking up at Axel who was scowling down on the two other Nobodies.

Roxas, "Dragged me…Axel, what happened yesterday?"

Axel spared Demyx and Luxord one last glare before looking at Roxas and replying, "How much of yesterday do you remember Roxas?"

Roxas bowed his head for a moment, thinking hard.

Roxas, "I remember…waking up. You were there and then…"

Roxas gasped, eyes narrowing in anger. Roxas, "Xigbar," spitting the name out. "He sent Xion on that mission to find Aqua and I begged him to let me do it in her place. He sent me but I had to find Xion myself on that new world."

Axel nodded slowly. Axel, "That's about it. But that world he sent you too wasn't new."

Roxas blinked. Roxas, "It wasn't?"

Axel, "No, it's a special world, like Castle Oblivion. Not everyone is allowed to go there."

Roxas, "Ok…"

Axel went on. Axel, "And the mission Xigbar sent you on was actually his own."

Roxas blinked before scowling, enraged. Roxas, "That low-No, that's beyond low!"

Axel nodded. He looked down on Roxas, whose hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Axel, "Roxas, what happened in Hollow Bastion?" Roxas blinked, momentarily distracted from his anger towards Xigbar.

Roxa, "I looked around…through that village and the shopping center…Then I found Xion outside this castle that looked like it was falling apart." Roxas looked at Axel, meeting his green eyes with his blue. "Aqua was there, with this mouse person who could wield a keyblade too."

Axel almost flinched when Roxas added, "He was wearing our cloak as well, but it wasn't that imposter, Riku."

Roxas bowed his head again. Roxas, "Xion…" He gasped, looking back up at Axel. Roxas, "Xion! Is she alright? Aqua had really hurt her!"

Axel nodded reassuringly to his distressed friend. Axel, "She's alright. When Demyx and Luxord found you guys there wasn't a scratch on either of you. Someone did a good job of healing you two."

That made Roxas pause, confused. Who had healed them? What exactly happened after he passed out from that pain in his shoulder?

Axel stared at Roxas, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments when Roxas still hadn't responded. Axel decided to ask, "Did you fight them?"

Roxas nodded, not looking at his friend as his head was still bowed in thought but did reply, "Yeah, I fought them. But I don't think I won."

Axel chuckled a little. Axel, "Yeah, getting knocked out isn't exactly what I'd call a victory."

Roxas smiled a little at that, but still had a concerned and thoughtful look on his face. He looked back at Axel and asked, "Is Xion alright?"

Axel nodded. Axel, "She's fine, just getting some rest like you were. Your fights with Aqua did real numbers on the both of you."

Roxas nodded numbly, still thinking about that pain around his shoulder.

He moved away from Axel and the others, heading for the halls of the Castle. Axel, "Roxas? Where you going?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder but kept walking towards the hallway as he responded, "I want to check on Xion-"

And slammed into something hard.

Roxas stumbled back momentarily dazed.

"Well, it's nice to see you're up."

Roxas recovered from his daze and saw it was Saix he had bumped into. And the lunar eyed second-in-command wasn't alone. Flanking him on either side was Xigbar and Xaldin. Roxas glared at the Freeshooter, but oddly the sniper seemed subdued, his usual smirk gone.

Axel walked over, followed by Luxord and Demyx, all looking at Saix questioningly.

Saix crossed his arms before saying, "The Superior has called for a meeting immediately. It is important news on Aqua."

At the mention of the water maiden both Xigbar and Xaldin scowled slightly.

Axel looked at Saix, brow raised. Axel, "The Superior's back?"

That made Roxas look at Axel in confusion. Roxas, "He left?"

Axel looked down on Roxas, nodding. Axel, "Yesterday. A little after you, Xion and Xigbar left for Hollow Bastion."

That got a small chuckle from the Freeshooter, his one eye glinting for split second.

Saix looked over his shoulder to glare at him before looking back at Axel and replying, "Yes, he's returned and has called a meeting, as I said. Now," He waved his arm out calling a swirling miasma of shadows to rise up. Saix stepped into the Corridor of Darkness without another word, and after a moment Xaldin followed.

Roxas anxiously looked between the Corridor and the hallway. He looked up at Axel. Roxas, "What about Xion?"

Axel opened his mouth to respond but another voice interrupted.

"Since when has Poppet ever been invited to our meetings kiddo?"

Roxas whirled around, glaring up at Xigbar's sneering face.

Roxas snapped, "Don't call her that!"

The Freeshooter only chuckled as always, meeting Roxas's glare evenly. He smirked, chuckling lowly.

Xigbar, "Some look you got there…"

With that, Xigbar followed after Demyx and Luxord as they moved into the Corridor. Roxas glared at the Corridor until Axel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Roxas looked up at his red headed friend. Axel smiled easily and said, "We'll check on her together, ok?" Roxas sadly smiled back and nodded. The younger and elder Nobodies stepped into the Corridor. The swirling miasma of shadow melted into the floor, streams of darkness vanishing and leaving the Grey Area empty.

* * *

Only eight of the thrones of Where Nothing Gathers were occupied.

Starting from the upper center, the Superior sat on the highest throne. On his right, Xigbar reclined lazily, his throne only coming halfway up to the Superior's. On the left, Xaldin's was slightly higher then Xigbar's and the Whirlwind Lancer sat with his arms crossed, expression blank and focused.

To Xaldin's left, sitting on the second highest throne. Saix reclined casually, his lunar yellow eyes surveying everything. To his left, whose throne only came up about halfway, Demyx sat slouched, looking bored as his eyes wandered.

To Xigbar's right, Axel calmly sat on his throne, which was only slightly higher then Demyx's and Luxord's. The Flurry of Flames kept his expression blank and even. On his right, Luxord was sitting, legs crossed and both hands clutching his thrones arms. He had a cool and collected smile, enjoying the game that was a meeting.

And finally, there was Roxas, whose throne was the shortest and directly across from the Superior's, giving both a perfect view of each other. Roxas peered up at the lord of all Nobodies.

And saw that strange glint in his flaring orange eyes from the last meeting when the Superior had announced the mission to capture Aqua. And like before, Roxas found himself very unnerved and anxious.

The Superior surveyed his servants, smiling slightly. But it was not a friendly smile.

Superior, "Hello my friends. It has been some time, since our last meeting together."

No one responded, just nodded.

The Superior went on. "When last we all met, I tasked each of you with the capture of the Keyblade Mistress, Aqua."

Roxas furrowed his brow. Something about the way the Superior said her name…

The lord of Organization XIII went on. "And all who have gone after her…"

His smile faded, his face blank.

"Failed." He stated flatly.

Axel's arms flinched slightly.

Demyx gulped.

Luxord's smile vanished.

Xaldin's eyes twitched.

Only Xigbar remained calm.

But as Roxas looked at him, he swore he saw a small bead of sweat on the Freeshooter's forehead.

And what happened next, no one saw coming.

The Superior smiled once more.

Superior, "But, that matter's not. For you see, I no longer desire her capture."

Everyone did a double take at that.

Xigbar and Xaldin exclaimed, "_What?_"

Axel leaned down his throne slightly. Axel, "I'm with them on that."

Demyx blinked, scratching his head. Demyx, "Umm, ok?"

Luxord reclined on his throne, scoffing and saying nothing.

Roxas never once took his eyes off the Superior. The young Nobody swore…there was amusement in his eyes, as if he was enjoying everyone's reactions. Roxas blinked, a confused look on his face.

Saix glared at the out of place angry chatter and barked loudly and firmly, "**Silence.**"

Everybody shut up at that.

Xigbar kept his single eye on the Superior, scowling up at him.

The Superior spoke again, monotone voice echoing in the empty halls of Where Nothing Gathers. Superior, "All regular missions are back on schedule. That is all."

And with that, the Superior's form was engulfed in shadow, vanishing from sight and leaving his throne empty. And then the angry chatter resumed.

Xigbar, "This is a crock! Two weeks, two weeks we've wasted tracking that woman down and now, we finally had her and he just calls it off?" The Freeshooter was livid, his single eye flaring dangerously.

Xaldin snarled from across Xigbar. Xaldin, "So declares the will of the all-knowing Superior." His tone was flat and emotionless.

Saix glared at both of them, snarling, "You will not question his decrees. She was a waste of time and now we can move on."

Axel scoffed. Axel, "Waste of time? Didn't you just hide on your throne while the rest of us were out 'wasting time?'"

Demyx groaned loudly. Demyx, "Come on guys! It's over, let's stop all this infighting."

Luxord chuckled. Luxord, "Over? The game is never over. The cards are merely re-gathered and shuffled again. This game, is far from over."

Roxas stared at the arguing Nobodies.

Why was this such a big deal? It was just another mission and not every mission goes right.

Saix barked again, "Silence!"

His exclamation echoed as all voices fell silent.

Saix, "As the Superior declared, all missions are back on schedule. There is much to do and little time to do it."

With that, Saix was consumed in shadows, is throne empty in seconds.

Xigbar only glared at the spot where Saix had been before vanishing a well, followed by Xaldin, then Demyx and finally Luxord. Only Roxas and Axel were left. Roxas looked towards his friend, asking, "Axel? Can we see Xion now?"

The Flurry of Flames nodded, smiling slyly. Axel, "What else did you think we were going to do Roxas?"

With that, both were consumed in shadows and vanished from sight.

Where Nothing Gathers was empty once more.

* * *

Axel and Roxas moved down the halls of the Castle, steadily getting closer to Xion's room. Along the way Axel explained to Roxas how he had checked up on both of them earlier and how he thought neither of them showed signs of waking up anytime soon. While he was shocked and relieved to see Roxas awake, he warned the younger Nobody Xion may not have woken up like he had.

The two stood outside her door, Axel looking down at Roxas to say, "If she is asleep, try to keep quiet, alright?" Roxas nodded, anxious to step inside and see Xion.

Axel stepped forward and the door opened automatically.

Xion's room was like Roxas's, the only real differences was her bed lined against her wall while Roxas's jutted out in the center of his. And unlike Roxas's desk, which only had his washboard calendar, Xion's was cluttered with dozens of seashells. Much to Roxas's dismay, Xion lay asleep on her bed and did not move. The young Nobody walked over to her bedside, staring down with gloomy blue eyes. Axel stared at his friend sadly, but said nothing.

Roxas peered down on Xion's sleeping face. She looked very calm, almost happy, her right hand clutched at her chest. Right where her heart should have been.

Roxas looked at his right hand, fingers opened. He remembered the blue shell that had rested firmly in his palm. The same shell Xion had found on their day to the beach. The same shell he lost.

Roxas, "I'm sorry Xion…"

The dark haired girl shifted suddenly, murmuring.

Roxas gasped as Xion's eyes opened. Xion, "Roxas…? Why are you sorry?"

Roxas gasped, face brightening up in a relieved smile. Behind him, Axel smiled as well. Axel, "Well I'll be…"

Roxas backed up as Xion sat up, rubbing her eyes and the last vestiges of sleep from them. Xion looked at Roxas and was about to say something when she spotted Axel walking over as well. Xion blinked. Xion, "Axel? What're you guys doing here?"

Roxas and Axel smiled in relief. Axel, "To check up on you of course."

Xion frowned, still confused. Xion, "Check up…Oh!" She remembered, the beach, Xigbar, the mission, Aqua. It all came back in an instant and she panicked, confused as to why she was here. Xion, "What happened? Where's Aqua? Did she get away? Oh no, how badly did I mess up?" Before Roxas or Axel could say anything, Xion buried her face in her hands in grief. Xion moaned, "Oh why can't I do anything right…"

Roxas gently touched Xion's shoulder and the young girl looked up at him with teary eyes. Roxas smiled and said, "Easy, it's alright. You didn't mess up." Xion blinked. Xion, "I didn't? But then why am I back at the castle?"

Roxas was about to say something but Axel beat him to it. Axel, "Mission's over Xion. The Superior called off the hunt for Aqua."

Xion stared at Axel, even more confused. Xion, "He did? But why?"

Axel shrugged. Axel, "Who knows and who cares? What's done is done."

Xion looked at Roxas, unsure. Roxas smiled, nodding. Roxas, "He's right. It's over. Just regular missions again." Xion blinked. Xion, "It's over?" Roxas nodded, smiling happily. Roxas, "Yeah, it's really over."

Axel frowned and turned away from his friends.

He didn't want them to see his own unsure eyes.

Something about what Luxord had said made the Flurry of Flames feel uneasy.

Was it over?

* * *

He stood atop his perch, the glowing light of Kingdom Hearts bathing him in its radiance.

The Superior stood there, but his eyes were not on the majestic heart of hearts.

They were instead focused on the object held in his right hand, raised almost to eye-level.

It was the orange star charm that, until yesterday, had been dangling around Aqua's neck wherever she went.

And now it was his.

He smiled slightly, orange eyes flaring.

He remembered…

* * *

_She had cried. She cried in his arms, against his chest, clinging to him weakly with little strength. All of her impressive power and magic had brought his servants to their knees. But upon seeing his face, she crumbled instantly._

_And so he caught her in her fall, held her easily._

_And did only that._

_It was hours later, when what little light this world received began to fade away._

_She was still in his arms, crying no more, but still clinging to him, her head resting against his chest. Right over where his heart should have been. Strangely, he had been…content, for the first time in years. Simply by holding her, stroking her hair. Touching her._

_His water maiden, who haunted his dreams for ten long years._

_Slipping from him and plunging into darkness._

_No more._

_His eyes were closed, listening intently to her soft breathing, arms still wrapped around her as he sat against the wall._

_She would have questions. And he knew each one she would ask. And he knew what he would answer._

_She spoke for the first time in hours and he knew exactly what she would say before she did._

"_You don't have a heartbeat."_

_His eyes opened, and the shadows of the chamber hide their color from her as he peered down on her pale face, cheeks caked with dried tears. He said nothing, merely looked at her._

_Then, she asked, in a tone barely above a whisper, "What's it like?"_

_He did not reply instantly, only played with a lock of her hair, looking away for a moment. She waited, laying in his arms without another word._

_And finally, he replied simply, "Emptiness."_

_She looked back up at him, sapphire eyes confused._

_He went on. "You're half alive. Your body lives, your soul does not. You don't feel… Anything. Nothing makes you happy. You fear nothing. You can't get angry. You're simply…empty. Of anything."_

_He stroked her face, watching the sadness rise behind her eyes. For him._

_He went on. "At first, you can remember what it was like. And that is enough. But then, as the years go by…you lose even that. And you are finally, truly…" He wiped away the single tear that went down her face. "Empty."_

_She looked at him, pain filling her eyes, threatening to let more tears fall. She rested her head on his chest again and he stroked the back of her neck, soothingly. No more words were spoken for a while._

_And then, she inevitably asked, "What happened to you Terra? Why don't you have a heart anymore?"_

_His eyes closed again._

_He fought back a smile._

_And he spoke once more._

"_I awoke here, on this once beautiful world, with nothing but your charm in my hand and a name on my lips. I was barely alive, covered in wounds that should have killed me," She flinched slightly. He smiled to himself and went on, " But did not. I was found by this world's ruler. He saved my life and wanted nothing in return. So I devoted myself to him as his student."_

_He paused, stroking her face with the back of his hand. And then continued. "I was not concerned with who I had been, and focused on who I wanted to become. I wanted a new life instead of seeking out my old. But I could not…" He stroked the blue charm, still around his neck and only inches away from her. "Part with this. Or the dreams." He cupped her cheek, thumb stroking the skin under her eye._

"_Of you. Falling into darkness. Smiling sadly. And the dream always ended the same. I reached for you. But could never touch you." He smiled down on her, hand stroking her cheek, then the bottom of her jaw, the tips of his fingers skimming her neck. He was pleased to feel her shudder._

"_These dreams haunted me. Who was she, I wondered. What connections does she have with my forgotten past? The dreams were the only thing that truly interested me in finding out who I was." He paused. She looked up at him, eyes urging him to continue._

_And so he did. "But it was not to be. My teacher, the man who saved my life, learned of the existence of other worlds by me appearing. And he became obsessed with the forces of light and darkness. This obsession gave way to madness. And the darkness was made flesh. The Heartless were born here. And this was the first world they consumed."_

_Their eyes met again and he saw understanding in them._

"_And with this world, all who inhabited it."_

_Her eyes watered again, her hand inching up his chest, moving past the parted folds of his cloak, touching the scar on his chest. He nodded, meeting her eyes again._

"_The shadows made flesh tore my heart from my body. And then, I knew nothing. But darkness."_

_He paused, letting his words sink deep in her mind. And heart._

_And spoke once again, telling her what she so desperately longed to hear._

"_But, it would seem my fate in this realm was not to be cut so short. I awoke as I am now, confused and purposeless, even more so then I already had been. But, something unexpected and unthinkable occurred, when my heart was torn from me."_

_He met her eyes once again, stroking her face._

"_I remembered. What had been lost to me with my heart, was restored when it was taken from me. There were gaps, but I remembered what I needed to remember." He cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Her eyes closed and she moved closer, her hands gripping his, weakly._

"_I remembered you," He whispered._

_His hands fell away and he slumped against the wall._

"_But it wasn't enough. What good was remembering," He lamented, looking at his hands. "If I had no emotions, no feelings, to enjoy those memories with?"_

_He doesn't look at her, but can envision the pain and sorrow in her watery eyes._

"_Terra…" Her hand touches his face._

_He resists a smile._

_He meets her eyes again and she asks, "How can I help you? Please, tell me there's a way to fix all this."_

_Once again, he resists a smile. It is too easy. But at the same time, it is so much fun._

_He stroked her face once again, finding no matter how many times he felt her satin skin, he would never be satisfied with one touch._

"_Don't you remember? The heart of all hearts…"_

_He watches the realization dawn in her eyes as she mouths the answer._

"Kingdom Hearts._"_

_He nods. Then frowns. Something flickers in her eyes._

_He doesn't like this._

_He strokes her face again, from the top of her temple to the bottom of her jaw. He is displeased when she turns away from his touch, suddenly untangling herself from his grasp. She turns away, walking towards her keyblade._

_The keyblade he had returned to her._

_He stood up, slowly following after her._

_She bent over, fingers grasping the hilt of her keyblade. The weapon instantly vanished in a burst of pink petals. She remained crouched, staring at the spot where her blade had been impaled._

_What she asks next, he again predicted._

"_Why are you trying to summon Kingdom Hearts?"_

_He watches her for a moment, waiting for her to face him. She does not. His eyes narrow. "It is the key, Aqua. It is the only power great enough to undo the damage my teacher and I unwillingly wrought. With its power, I can restore all the worlds devoured by the Heartless and the hearts stolen from myself and all other nothings."_

_She doesn't reply, only remains crouched. Then, she rises, turning and looking at him. He sees that look in her eyes once more._

"_Terra... do you mean, the other members of Organization XIII?"_

_He nods, meeting her eyes easily, while she is having a hard time keeping eye contact, looking away several times._

_She rubs her arm, looking away from him once more. He frowns, stepping closer, extending his hand out._

"_Aqua…I need your help. I can't do this alone. To call Kingdom Heats, I need to free the hearts captured by the Heartless. Only when enough have been freed, will Kingdom Hearts appear to me, and grant me its power. And only the keyblade can free those hearts."_

_She rubs her arm still, biting her lower lip._

_She finally looks at him again._

"_Terra…why are you working with Braig?"_

_He does not reply immediately, arm lowering._

_He stares at her and then replies simply, "As I said, I cannot do this alone. I needed the help of others like myself to get where I am now. I don't like it, but I have no choice. One such as even himself does not deserve this fate Aqua."_

_She says nothing, looking away from him._

_His eyes narrow, aggravated._

_He steps forward, hand held out._

"_Please. Don't you want things the way they were before? With Kingdom Hearts, I can make everything right." He cups her chin in his hand, gently guiding her face to meet his eyes. "Think of it. No more Heartless, no more darkness. Just everything as it should be. Light eternal."_

_Her eyes quiver, hesitation in them. He fights down a pleased smile._

_His pleasure turns to annoyance as she pulls away, arms wrapping around herself._

"_Terra…" She whispers._

"_I need time."_

_His eyes widen ever so slightly, barely noticeable._

_Between his fingers, arcs of blue and black sparks discharge. Her back is still to him as he raises his hand, the sparks dancing-_

_And then his fingers snap shut, the power fading._

_His arm lowers and he bows his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips._

"_I understand."_

_She gasps, facing him._

_Now it is his back that is to her as he sweeps his arm out, calling a swirling miasma of shadows up from the floors. He looks back at her, pleased with the sudden anxiety in her eyes._

"_I will leave this open for you."_

_He moves towards the portal, as if to leave._

_He can't hide his smile as she suddenly rushes forward, grabbing his arm._

"_Wait, Terra!"_

_He faces her, face blank._

_Her eyes are teary once more, and her grip on his arm is desperate._

"_I…I want to go with you," she whispers. She looks up, meeting his eyes again. "But, I can't work with those people you've allied with. Even if they don't have hearts…The Heartless were drawn to them for a reason. Don't you see?"_

_He strokes her face, fingers grazing her lips. Again, he feels her shudder._

"_I do," he assures her. "But I still need their help. To make things right, I will restore them when the time comes." He cups her face, looking down on her._

"_But Aqua, if you come with me, if you help me, I will leave them to their own devices." He caresses her face again. "With you by my side…I won't need Organization XIII."_

_She grips his hands, pulling him closer slightly._

_He waits._

_She looks up at him again, the tears threatening to fall._

"_I need time…to make this choice."_

_He nods. He turns, moving towards the portal but stops when she tugs on his sleeve once again. He looks back. And sees her holding the orange charm to him._

_She smiles a little._

"_It belongs with you."_

_He stares at it._

_Then, slowly reaches for it, and grasps it, taking it from her hand. He stares at it._

_Then, with his free hand, removes the blue charm from his neck, and holds it to her._

"_As does this with you."_

_She takes it back, holding it to her chest with both hands._

_Without another word, he turns away and moves into the Corridor of Darkness, letting the shadows envelop him once more._

* * *

His eyes opened, the haze of memories recent fading away from his mind.

He looks back down on the charm.

And smiles.

It is not a kind or happy smile, but that same smile of triumph from the day before.

"How predictable, the heart. It holds sway over even the strongest of beings…And makes them weak."

She did everything he predicted. She was so caught up in reuniting with her 'friend', she played right into his hands. And while she struggled and resisted right now, eventually her heart, her love, for her friend would win out.

And she would return to him.

But of course, what he said had been true. With her by his side, he would not need Organization XIII anymore. Her rage, her beautiful rage, like the ocean tempest, would carve and cut down each Heartless in her way, channeled through the keyblade he had returned to her. All in the hopes that by helping him finish his Kingdom Hearts, he would regain his own lost heart.

He chuckled, a deep baritone sound.

Such power, such beauty.

Such…naivety.

His fist tightens and the charm cracks like glass, orange splinters flying from his hand.

Without a thought, he lets the broken charm slip from his palm and tumble over the side of his perch.

He smiles, watching it fade into the shadows.

Just like its true owner.

She was right to assume he was not Xehanort in Terra's body, but wrong to assume it was only Terra's memories he had regained.

He needed nothing of that weaklings past.

Nor did he need Xehanort's.

Terra was weak. Xehanort a failure.

They were who he had been. But not what he had become.

The Superior of the In-Between, Xemnas, raised his eyes to gaze at his Kingdom Hearts, watching it grow and grow before his eyes with each heart that was fed into it.

He only needed this…And her. He would have her as well.

And maybe even…his last friend as well.

For what slept…should awaken.

Soon.

Xemnas smiled again, that same smile that promised ruin and domination and nothing else.

* * *

She rode through the darkness once again.

Ten years before, whenever she called her rider, an arrow like machine, she had felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She could sail through the darkness between worlds and make her own way. Freedom.

Now…

Now the darkness only added to the weight on her shoulders.

Aqua's sapphire eyes were narrowed behind the visor of her armor's helm.

She kept replaying the memories of her reunion with Terra over and over again.

And something was wrong.

The words of the man in red bandages called back to her.

_You see, it is not the fact they have such power that makes them dangerous, it is the fact they remember what it was like to be true beings and as such, they can fool others and strike them down when a true being lets its guard down._

Nobodies.

They acted like regular people…But weren't.

They only remembered.

Aqua closed her eyes briefly.

But it was Terra! He was Terra again, even if his heart was gone, it was still him!

More words of that researcher echoed in her mind.

_The Organization members claim they wish to be complete…but this is not the case with all of them. Specifically, the groups Superior…He wishes to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to remake every world there ever has been and ever will be. Of this, I am certain. I doubt many of his underlings are aware of his true intentions. They blindly follow him in hopes of becoming complete again…_

She had found Terra…hadn't she? Why, why couldn't she fight this doubt in her heart, this fear that something was all wrong and only going to get worse?

Aqua's rider blazed onward, a single blue streak of hope, surrounded by unending darkness.

* * *

I am so sorry you all had to wait this long for the new chapter. I haven't been having the best week and this chapter just did not agree with me. I don't think it's very good but all that matters is what you all think.

Well, I guess it's time for anotehr Review Response:

CrimsonDarkness 0013: 1: (Looks at dummy then at you.) Oh. Please, don't respect me. I'm still learning. Lengthy chapters work for me because I like them. short style doesn't tell everything I need to write. I will try.

Xorncon-Number 0: 1: How so? 2: I do pride my fight scenes. Don't count Saix out yet. He'll get on the fun REAL soon. We shall see Aqua's fate soon.

Aqua StormXIV: 1: He's the master of space itself. (Reaches for my coke-Only for Xiggy's hand to pop out and steal it.)...And a jerk thief! Well, I imagine everyone saw a lot of that ending coming. But I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. Anymore questions, just message me. I'm happy to answer any questions and clear anything up. 2: I don't know if I should count this as a tally for the lemon or not. What are his intentions? And teh Sentiment doesn't hate me anymore. We worked out a... compromise.

Karma's Slave: 1: Well that's not good, I'm anti-drug. And we have another tally for the lemon. Four more and...well you know.

Ninjasheik: 1: Yeah, that's probably not going to be happening anymore.

ObsidianPhantom: 1: What's next? Read and find out. I'm glad I exceeded them. It means I'm getting better.

Vampire Countess: 1: Twice, hee, that's what he gets for stealing my soda! And yes he does...

FallenXMidnight: 1: You saved my hide! But well...(Flashback noise) Me: OH GOD HE'S BEATING ME TO DEATH WITH MY OWN HANDS! (Lingering Sentiment, pummeling me with my ripped off arms. Sees Aqua plushie fly by.) LS: AQUA! (Chases) Me: Oh sweet merciful Athena. Well, that should- OH NO! ZACK! Drop the plushie! (Miles away, Zack, holding the Aqua plushie.) Zack: Huh? Where'd this come from? (Lingering Sentiment looms over him, glowing red.) Me: Oh Zack...He just can't get a break. (Flashback ends) Now I've got the Sentiment AND Zack mad at me. Oh well. Can't get worse. (Turns around...And sees the angry faces of the five dead Org. members.) All of them: WHY WEREN'T WE IN THIS? Me: Well...F**K.

Grim D. Slayer: 1: give it time. All this positive feedback will eventually lead to a huge negative feedback that will crush my spirit. And the correct answer: PLOT HOLES. You win...A COOKIE! I'll take a look.

iceandfire66: 1: There's a reason for that. It calls back to the original BBS video, where Terra draws the Kingdom Key and Ven gets the Way to Dawn. Aqua got Mickey's Keyblade and I wanted to reference that. And Xemnas's games don't end well for anyone with good intentions.

kirabook: 1: Hey! (Rips sock out and seperates you two) No in fighting!

BloodyAphrodite: 1: Don't shed tears...The real tragedy has yet to play out.

Month4: 1: I do love the hidden references inside the obvious ones..

Yue Twili: 1: Indeed. His intentions are clear...And Aqua is nothing but his slave.

Riku Uzumaki: 1: I have a lot, but a little, left and don't worry. All will be made clear in time. Riku's not out of this game yet.

Shining Sunny: 1: They count but I still don't think I'm that good. And I don't really consider this Terqua. But not whatever the fan name for the Aqua Xemnas pairign either. Hmm..Xemqua?

DarkNekoGirl92: 1: Suprisingly, people say I can keep them in character.

xTransparentliketheskyx: 1: Long reviews, I like. I was disapointed to see you didn't care for the prologue, which is one of the things I work on the hardest. But you like the rest of it and that's all that matters. I chose those flashbacks for in that order for certain reasons. Battles are my specialty. See them in the game? Probably because I borrow a lot from the game itself. I thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts on this little story. Never hesitate too. (Sorry about losing your password.)

sailorjupiterhater: 1: No, they're learning someone else's.

DragonclawX: 1: Haven't heard from you in a while. I found most of them and fixed them. Keep reading, and you will learn soon enough.

Flightfoot: 1: Thank yew. Yes Mickey did. Oh, someone could.

organizationkhII: 1: Really bad? You have no idea...

Zaikia: 1: Thank you, I will.

UltraWonderBoy: 1: Hey, been a while since 'Lingering'. Many people do. 2: Not yet she hasn't. (Uses a phoenix down on you.)

Gamer-X70: 1: Ha, that reminds of my friend. He reads f.f.'s on his psp. My view on the Roxas and Ven thing? I have none. Roxas isn't Ven and Ven isn't Roxas, simple as that.

Berander: 1: Both. Neither. All three of them. Thank yew, I pride my fight scenes.

Retro Nami: 1: And tally number 3.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. See you next update. Remember, any questions just message me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Day 315: Wind's Oblivion.

It was night.

But on this heartless world teetering on the edge of darkness, one wouldn't be able to tell night from day, as there was never a sun to rise and set.

There was only the light of Kingdom Hearts.

And nothing else.

Xemnas stood atop his perch as always, but once more found his eyes drawn away from Kingdom Hearts majestic view. The lord of Nobodies could see dark clouds approaching, far in the distance. Even from here he could see them.

A storm was approaching.

Xemnas showed no reaction as behind him, shadows swirled and rose up, forming the outline of a Dark Corridor. Xigbar emerged, single eye glaring at the back of his Superior. Even as the Corridor melted into black mist and the one-eyed sniper approached him, Xemnas still made no move to acknowledge Xigbar's presence.

Xigbar stopped a few feet away, looking up at Kingdom Hearts for a moment. Xigbar, "Wasn't the first one blue?"

Xemnas didn't respond.

The Freeshooter scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Xigbar, "Alright, why'd you call me up here, especially so early?"

The Superior finally turned his head towards Xigbar, orange eyes meeting his single amber one.

Xemnas, "I have a very important mission for you, Xigbar."

The Freeshooter scoffed and gave Xemnas a mocking disbelieving look.

Xigbar, "Really now? A special mission, just for me?"

The one eyed sniper turned away from the Superior, giving him an annoyed and dismissive wave. Xigbar, "I'll pass, but thanks anyway."

Xigbar started for the steps.

"I don't think you understand."

At the sound of Xemnas's monotone voice, the Freeshooter stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to face him. Xemnas had turned in his place under Kingdom Hearts, staring at Xigbar, orange eyes narrowed.

Xemnas, "This wasn't open to debate. It's an order."

Xigbar turned and met Xemnas's glare evenly with his own.

Xigbar, "You really think I'm going to do another mission for you? I know you set me up on that mission to Hollow Bastion!" He pointed an accusing hand at Xemnas before going on, "I know you led her to the Chamber! How else could she have gotten back her keyblade and armor?"

Xemnas only continued to stare at Xigbar blankly, unfazed by his outburst. Xemnas, "Wasn't it you who said 'that world held what was hers and she would want it back'? I merely helped return to Aqua what was hers." Xigbar snarled and started to turn away again, moving towards the stairs.

The Superior did not move even as Xigbar reached the steps. Xemnas, "But this mission has nothing to do with her. As I said, I no longer desire her capture. And it requires your unique… unnoticeable information gathering skills."

This caused Xigbar to stop, his booted foot hovering over the stairs down to the Castle interior. The Freeshooter looked back at Xemnas. Xigbar, "Well you have my attention."

Xemnas smiled, pleased. Xemnas, "Tell me, how much did you hear what Roxas said to Aqua?"

Xigbar frowned. Xigbar, "Can't hear through a rifle scope and I was pretty far away at that. So zilch. Why?"

Xemnas turned away from Xigbar, looking up at Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas, "I need you to observe Roxas while he's on his mission today."

Xigbar blinked, confused. Xigbar, "Kiddo? Why? I scoped out his routine months ago. Wake up, talk to one of us in the Grey Area, go on missions, eat ice-cream, come home, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Linear, and very boring."

Xemnas smirked to himself. Xemnas, "That's why you're watching him today. To find a chink...in the chain."

Xigbar stared at Xemnas's back, eye narrowed. Xigbar, "What am I looking for? What's the 'chink'?"

Xemnas's smirk grew wider.

"You'll know."

Xigbar scoffed and turned back to the stairs, his scowl deepening. As he walked down the steps and back into the castle, he muttered to himself, "I just love these kinds of missions…going in half cocked and completely blinded."

Xemnas couldn't wipe the pleased smirk off his face. He looked up and past Kingdom Hearts, towards the black clouds approaching closer still.

Xemnas, "What sleeps…must awaken. It's been too long…My friend."

His smirk widened as he heard the first rumble of thunder.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open at the sound of distant thunder and stared up at the steel ceiling above.

For a moment, Roxas was confused.

He sat up slowly, pushing his sheets aside to let his legs over his bed, bare feet touching the cold floor. But he hardly noticed the chill, distracted by this weird feeling he couldn't quite shake off. To Roxas, he felt like he was…

Forgetting something.

But what?

Roxas stood up from bed, scratching the back of his spiky haired head, brow furrowed. Now he was getting annoyed. He knew what he was forgetting was obvious, really obvious. The young Nobody walked over to his desk and dry eraser calendar. For a moment he just stared at it, counting all the 'x's.

And then it hit him.

"No dream…" He gasped, before grinning. He left out a happy, almost triumphant laugh. "No dream!" He repeated.

He finally had a decent night of sleep! Those dreams or memories or whatever they had been hadn't plagued him once all night! He let out another laugh, pumping his fist. Roxas, "Guess like the hunt for Aqua, those dreams are over too."

With that matter settled and his day looking brighter despite the still dark sky outside and the growing rumble of thunder, Roxas eagerly set about his morning routine.

_Another day, another heart,_ he thought. And smiled.

* * *

Roxas was still smiling as he headed down the metal halls of the Castle for the Grey Area.

It was a few moments later when he stepped into the Area and looked around. As usual, Saix stood with his back to the room, gazing up at Kingdom Hearts, arms crossed over his chest. Roxas looked around and saw the only other Nobodies in the Area were Demyx, who was sitting cross-legged and strumming his sitar as always.

Across the room, sitting away from Saix in one of the corner couches was Xion. She was looking outside the large windows and staring at the approaching storm clouds. Roxas followed her gaze. He could almost make out a few flashes of lightning…

Roxas gave Demyx a wave and the Melodious Nocturne acknowledged him with a nod. The young blonde approached Xion, the dark haired girl hearing him approach and looked over and up at him, smiling when she saw it was Roxas and the smile still on his face. Xion, "Wow you look happy. What's up?"

Roxas replied chipperly, "I'm having a better morning then I've had in a while."

Xion gave him a funny look, briefly looking back towards the window and at the approaching storm clouds. She looked back at Roxas, asking bemusedly, "Okay, wanna explain why?"

For a brief moment, Roxas toyed with the idea of telling Xion about the dreams but decided against it. The mission for Aqua was over and there was no point in bringing her up anymore. So Roxas casually shrugged and replied, "Finally got a decent night of sleep."

Xion rolled her eyes, bemused smile becoming a teasing smirk. Xion, "What's with you guys and sleep anyway? I swear if you boys could you'd just sleep all day!"

Roxas snickered. Roxas, "I know Axel would. All he ever does on his days off is sleep. We could have Demyx play his sitar at its loudest and he wouldn't budge from his bed!" Both teens laughed at that, prompting Demyx to look up but then quickly look back at his sitar.

Before Roxas could say something else, Xion gasped, eyes widening. Roxas was about to ask what was wrong when a familiar cocky voice spoke up behind him. "What's this about not budging in their sleep? Last time I checked, you two had me beat in 'who can sleep the longest' contest. The record currently stands at three weeks, courtesy of Roxas."

Xion covered her mouth to stifle more laughs as Roxas turned and looked up a little into Axel's smirking face. Roxas replied back in a completely straight conversation like voice, "But be honest, if you could have switched places with me you would have." For a moment, Axel had a mock thoughtful expression his face, eyes looking toward the ceiling with one red brow arched.

Then he looked back at Roxas, shaking his head as he replied, "Nah, I'll settle for the usual eight hours, like normal Nobodies."

Roxas laughed. Roxas, "Oh thanks!"

That had Xion laughing harder and pretty soon, all three were, with Demyx sparing another curious glance before quickly looking back down when he saw who was walking over to the three laughing Nobodies.

"Will you knock off this useless display of false emotion?"

Almost instantly, Axel, Roxas and Xion stopped laughing, the two male Nobodies glaring at the icy and slightly annoyed face of Saix while Xion looked away, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the blue haired second-in-command. Axel smirked back at Saix's glare and replied casually, "We're just having a good time, something you've long forgotten how to do."

Saix scoffed. The lunar eyed second in command crossed his arms, holding one hand up in an annoyed wave. Saix, "But annoying habits aside, it's good that you're all here at once. I have a mission ready that requires all three of you."

Axel gave Saix an annoyed look. Axel, "Isn't that a bit much? What could possibly require that much manpower?"

Xion cleared her throat, just loud enough for Axel to hear. He looked down at her, half scowling and smirking. Axel, "You know what I mean."

Saix, "I would normally agree with you, but this mission is of the utmost importance and would be impossible for a single keyblade wielder. So I'm sending both, plus you to supervise and intervene if need be. The mission is in Twilight Town and that is another reason I recommended you, as all three of you have the most mission time logged on that world."

Axel did a double take. Axel, "Wait, you recommended me? Wow, I'm flattered." Saix scoffed once again. He turned his gaze back down to Roxas and Xion. Roxas met his glare easily while Xion still kept her gaze averted. Saix, "Complete your preparations and complete them carefully. This will not be an easy mission."

Both Roxas and Xion found themselves a little stunned. Was Saix trying to caution them? Without insulting them? Deciding to heed his advice as a sign of how bad this mission could go, both headed over to the floating cloaked moogle.

Axel looked at Saix and asked, "Don't you think this a waste, sending both of them at once? We could get twice as many hearts if we sent them on separate missions. This mission can't get any worse if you just send me and one of them to Twilight Town."

Saix looked at Axel of the corner of his eye. Saix, "Normally, I would agree with you. But the target Heartless has been identified and I strongly urged the Superior to assign both of them and you as backup."

Axel did a mock double take. The Flurry of Flames stifled his amused chuckles as he asked, "Wait, you recommended for three? _You_? Wow this Heartless must be one bad beastie."

Saix smirked slightly, the corner of his lip rising ever so slightly. Saix, "It is." Axel waited for him to say more but Saix didn't elaborate, instead saying, "We believe an entire pack of 'Tail' winged Heartless is present in Twilight Town. The Hearts gathered from this mission will more then make up for what was lost during the hunt for Aqua."

Axel spared a glance at Roxas and Xion, green eyes anxious. Saix turned and walked away, heading back for his spot under Kingdom Hearts light. Axel stared at Roxas and Xion, who were smiling and laughing as they went over what they thought they would need for the mission ahead.

They looked like regular kids, he thought. But knew better.

_I'm starting to wish one us had captured Aqua,_ Axel thought to himself as he stared at Roxas and Xion. Seeing them, happy, smiling for once instead of those usual blank expressions that made a feeling ache in a familiar spot where his heart had been.

Axel slowly followed after the two, towards Saix.

_They're just kids, even if they are Nobodies. And they deserve better then this mockery of a life we've given them._

But a certain irony was not lost on Axel.

Without these two children, none of them could have real lives.

Roxas and Xion stood in front of Saix, the lunar gazer staring down at them with bored eyes. Saix, "Are you ready?"

Both Roxas and Xion nodded, smiling confidently while behind them, Axel had an apprehensive look. With a flick of his wrist, Saix called forth a swirling miasma of shadow, heralding the Corridor of Darkness. Without fear, all three stepped through.

The Corridor swelled for a moment, then shrunk in on itself, becoming a puddle of shadow.

* * *

A second Corridor of Darkness materialized in front of the rusted gates of the old mansion. The sky was a slightly brighter shade of red then usual and most residents of Twilight Town knew this meant it was morning. The Corridor shimmered as first Roxas, then Xion and finally Axel emerged from it. The swirling miasma shrunk down into a puddle until it was needed again.

For a moment, both Roxas and Xion were surprised by their location. If Axel was, he didn't show it. Roxas looked around a bit more, eyes lingering on the imposing crumbling mansion behind them Roxas, "Weird. Why are we so far out of town?"

Xion, "Yeah, isn't the target Heartless always usually in town?"

Axel nodded, moving pass them. Axel, "Yeah they're there."

Roxas blinked. Roxas, "'They're'? As in, more then one?"

Axel nodded, looking back at Roxas and Xion calmly. Axel, "Five to be exact."

Both Roxas and Xion had the same look on their face. It was a look of shocked astonishment that could be summed up in what they both asked next: "_Are you kidding me?_"

Axel shook his head, smirking back at them. Axel, "Nope. Five targets. Don't worry, it's not like a Leechgrave, Antlion, an Infernal Engine or a Ruler of the Skies all at once. Would you rather have that?"

At the mention of all those Heartless, both teens shuddered, Roxas in particular at the mention of the Ruler of the Skies. Xion looked at Axel while Roxas was still reeling at the idea of facing all those nightmare Heartless one after another, and asked, "So what are the Heartless we're facing then?"

Axel turned and faced them completely while replying, "Some 'tails."

Both Roxas and Xion stared at the Flurry of Flames, confused. Axel sighed then chuckled a little. Axel, "Let me guess, you two never bothered to read the list of Emblem Heartless that poor old, departed Vexen worked so hard to write, did you?"

They both shrugged helplessly and offered sheepish smiles.

Axel laughed. Axel, "Don't worry, I just skimmed it myself. Never liked reading, Zexion always loved it though." He paused for a moment, seeming to lose thought for a second. Then he went on, quickly. Axel, "Anyway, have you two noticed how certain Heartless are just bigger, badder versions of other Heartless?"

Roxas and Xion nodded, paying close attention. Axel, "Well, those Heartless are just that, evolved after devouring more and more hearts. One of our targets, the Tailbunker, is a perfect example. Surely you've both noticed how the Heartless Wavecrests and Phantomtails look exactly like it, only bigger bodies with different wings, horns and colors."

Both Roxas and Xion drew up a little, eyes brightening in realization. Roxas, "Wow, I…really never thought about it, but that makes sense."

Xion nodded. Xion, "So Heartless just get bigger and uglier when they get more Hearts?"

Axel held up a hand, index finger raised. Axel, "And stronger, don't forget that. But this is a good thing, because whenever you two destroy one really big and ugly Heartless, the more hearts it releases when it's gone."

Axel suddenly turned, waving his hand, signaling for the tow teens to follow. Axel, "Come on. Less talking, more Heartless slaying."

Roxas and Xion raced after, catching up in seconds. Roxas grinned up at Axel. Roxas, "Then the usual spot and ice cream?"

Axel smirked in amusement down at Roxas, ruffling his hand through the younger boy's spiky locks. Axel, "Of course!" Roxas desperately tried to get out from under Axel's hand, crying out, "Agh! Quit it!" But Axel easily pulled him into a headlock, laughing, "Why? Someone needs to comb this bed head of yours!" Before Axel could do anything else, Xion suddenly pounced on his back, tugging his long red locks. Xion, "Like you're one to talk!" she said through laughs.

All three Nobodies laughed heartily, despite the fact the fact they lacked hearts.

Watching above, hidden behind the curtains of her room, a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a simple white dress watched the trio, smiling sadly and longingly.

* * *

The trio of nobodies wandered through the smashed side of the wall and into the Tram Common of Twilight Town.

And were greeted by two loud screeches and sudden shooting shadows followed by powerful gusts of wind so strong random bits of leaves and cans flew by. The trio looked up and saw the source of the shadows and unnatural wind.

Axel smirked. "Well, there's our Tailbunker."

And indeed it was a Tailbunker, a draconic looking Heartless with a mostly green scaled body with streaks of black on its sides and yellow running down its belly, the Heartless emblem embedded on its chest. The Tailbunker took one look at the trio, yellow eyes narrowing before it tossed its horned head back, spread its black claw tipped wings and let out a mighty screech of challenge right as it flew back up in the air and dive bombed them, whole body spinning and becoming surrounded by swirling air.

Roxas was the first to react, charging head first at the Tailbunker before Xion or Axel could stop him while shouting, "I got it!" Roxas jumped, shooting straight at the swirling, screeching wyvern Heartless and thrust his hand out, a line of bright lights flashing and his Kingdom Key materialized into his hand. Roxas gripped the yellow handle/hilt of his weapon, pulling it back over his head as the Tailbunker spun closer at him.

With a mighty battle cry and overhead swing of his keyblade, Roxas's blade slammed right between the Tailbunker's eyes right as it was about to hit him. The Heartless came to a stop, screeching in pain as it dropped hard back down to the ground below, body bouncing once before it settled, the creatures yellow eyes dazed. Roxas fell down as well, twirling his keyblade and holding it reversed as he did. The tip of the keyblade pierced through the Tailbunker's back and through its chest, shattering its emblem. The Heartless had the strength for one last loud screech before it shuddered and went still, head lolling forward, eyes closing.

Roxas stepped back, ripping his keyblade free as the Tailbunker vanished into a burst of pink light and black mist, a large pink heart fluttered free, rising high into the red sky before vanishing. Roxas slashed his keyblade twice before balancing it across his shoulder, grinning cockily at Axel and Xion. Roxas, "One Tailbunker down."

Xion had an awe struck expression while Axel only smirked begrudgingly. Axel, "Not bad Roxas. But," He raised hi hand, index finger pointing pass Roxas himself and something behind him. Something that floated on huge wings and cast a very large shadow.

Axel, "Can you do that to his bigger brother?'

Roxas turned, looking up as he did. His cocky smile vanished a split-second later when he saw the winged creature hovering above.

As Axel said, this Heartless could pass for the now deceased Tailbunker's bigger brother. But the color of its scales were different, instead of dark grey and green they were the lighter silver and its wing tips were bright green. It had a long jagged horn rising out from its forehead, right above the spot between its eyes and a wicked curved blade ending at its long tail.

The Windstorm Heartless glared down on Roxas and roared, a mighty gale rising up and blowing at Roxas.

The spiky haired blonde crossed his arms over his face, Axel and Xion following suit by raising their arms over the heads as well but Roxas was the unlucky one.

The force behind the wind intensified, sending Roxas flying back, the teen exclaiming in surprise as he was knocked far across the Tram Common. Xion gasped and cried, "Roxas!" before sprinting after him.

Axel watched her run and sighed, eyes closing as he shook his head. The red head turned his green eyes on the Windstorm, the terrible beast snarling at him, wings beating to keep itself high over Axel.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames smirked up at the Heartless, flames encircling his body as he thrust his arms out. the fire traveled down the lengths of them, the fires turning into black and white thorns that shot out of his palms and formed into Axel's silver and red blade tipped chakrams.

Axel balanced the right one on his shoulder while letting the left dangled from his left hand by his leg. Axel, "Well seeing how the children have left, shall we dance my dear?"

The Windstorm's response was another roar of fury, more gales blowing by him but Axel didn't react, his hair just billowing a little. Axel smirked, raising his arms up and crossing them, the blades of his chakrams gleaming dangerously.

Axel smirked, "Whoo! That's some real bad breath! Sorry, don't have a mint-" His chakrams burst into flames as he pulled them back and thrust his arms back out, letting the deadly projectiles fly, twin stars of flames streaking towards the he wyvern Heartless. They tore through the bright green membrane of its wings and the Winddstorm let out a below of pain, falling down to the ground like the Tailbunker before it. Axel caught his chakrams on the rebound, smirking. Axel, "That'll have to do instead."

His smirk vanished as the Windstorm rose up, air circling around its parted jaws, yellow eyes narrowed in rage.

Axel, "Oh boy."

Across the Common and slumped over by the train storage lot, Roxas groaned as Xion raced over, calling her Kingdom Key into existence as she did. When she reached Roxas, she thrust her keyblade high into the air over him. Instantly, a green aura surrounded him, healing up several cuts and bruises. Roxas shook his head before looking up at Xion, smiling. Roxas, "That's another one I owe you."

Xion held her hand out to him and Roxas took it, pushing himself up as Xion pulled him. Xion, "We're even. Now come on!"

Back with Axel, the Flurry of Flames was dancing and dodging on his feet as the Windstorm fired miniature tornados and bursts of storm strength winds from its parted jaws, Axel narrowly dodging several blasts while responding in kind to the Heartless, his chakrams thrusting out to launch multiple fireballs of varying size. Each one struck but the Windstorm only snapped its jaws in annoyance each time, the fireballs singing its scales but little else. Axel drew his chakrams back to let them fly and tear into the Heartless once more but it beat him to it. Its jaws opened wide and another beam of swirling winds struck Axel dead in the chest. The red head let out a shocked cry before flying back, slamming into a buildings side and quickly falling back down with a grunt. The Windstorm let out a victorious screech, head tossed back and its torn wings spread out far-

As twin javelins of lightning came down, striking its horn dead center. The Heartless couldn't even screech in pain, rage or confusion as its body locked up, jolts of lightning spreading over its huge form and stunning it. Axel looked p and saw Roxas and Xion running over, keyblades clutched in both hands with the electric magic of the Thunder spells still circulating over their blades. The two leapt, tearing into the ruined wings of the Windstorm with a series of fast and powerful slashes.

The Heartless howled and the electricity crackling over its body discharged, forcing Roxas and Xion to jump back, sliding away from the wounded beast. The Windstorm glared down on Roxas and Xion before drawing itself up, wind swirling around its parted jaws as it prepared another attack-

And never finishing that attack. Both keyblade wielders charged at once, Kingdom Keys drawn back. They both jumped and swung, their twin silver blades tearing through the Windstorm's neck in a shower of black mist.

The large head flew through the air before hitting the ground, jaw opening and closing weakly as its eyes dulled down, the yellow turning gray.

Roxas and Xion looked back at the Windstorm's headless body. For a split second it stood completely still, torn wings still outstretched. Then, they dropped back down and its whole body pitched forward though it never hit the ground. The decapitated Heartless flashed, melting into black mist and bright pink light. An even larger pink heart fluttered free and into the red sky, following after the heart freed from the Tailbunker.

Roxas and Xion turned their blues eyes up, watching the heart vanish just like the earlier one had. They both let out the breaths they had been holding, relieved that the Windstorm was down.

"Not bad kiddies." Roxas turned and saw Axel approaching, a chakram in each hand and hanging limply at his sides.

Axel flashed a smirk. "Two down, only three more to go."

Roxas grimaced while Xion groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Xion, "Oh joy."

Axel chuckled loudly. Axel, "Relax kids, you've got me backing you up!"

Roxas and Xion exchanged glances, smirking at each other. Roxas, "Oh this will definitely be a cakewalk."

Xion, "Oh yeah, with Axel backing us up there's no way we can lose."

Axel sighed moving pass them while they stifled laughs.

_I miss the times when they were emotionless zombies and not smart alecks._ But not even the Flurry of Dancing Flames could stay angry at the two for very long. He jerked his shoulder, urging them to follow him.

Roxas and Xion stopped their laughing but still smiled, keyblades at the ready as they followed after him, heading for the sandlot.

High above, hidden in the shadows and the distance, a cloaked figure watched and listened. Under his hood, his single amber eye followed every movement they made.

And listened to every single word they said, paying close attention. All the while looking for something that was there…

But hiding.

No, he corrected himself.

Not hiding.

Waiting.

* * *

Axel led Roxas and Xion to the large open spaced area that was Twilight Town's sandlot.

Which was currently occupying two screeching wyvern Heartless.

Physically, they were almost virtually identical to the Windstom and Tailbunker from before but had a few minor differences. For one they were slightly bigger then the Tailbunker but still smaller then the Windstorm and their bodies were shaped differently, with long rippling like wings and tails, yellow eye narrowed in glares, long blade like horns jutting down from their noses and the black and red Heartless emblem on their chests. But their scales were different and that's how the trio could tell them apart.

One was various shades of blue, from dark navy to sky blue and white, while the other was solid metallic gray.

The Wavecrest and Avalanche screeched in sync once again but their roars were not nearly as fierce as the Windstorm's had been.

Axel smirked and chuckled, stepping forward and raising his chakrams, the silver blades sparking as flames burst off them, Axel, "I got the ugly gray one. You two can handle the Wavecrest right?"

Roxas and Xion both gripped their keyblades with both hands, crouching slightly at the ready. Roxas returned Axel's smirk. Roxas, "Of course."

The twin Heartless screeched again, flapping their wings as they dive-bombed towards the trio. The three jumped in opposite direction, Axel to the right and Roxas and Xion to the left. Axel sneered up at the Avalanche, thrusting his chakrams out. Multiple fireballs blasted out, striking the gray scaled Heartless on its wings, torso and side of its head. The Heartless flinched and jerked, screeching annoyance and slight pain. It rounded on Axel, tail whipping to strike the Flurry of Flames.

Axel jumped over it while throwing his chakrams at the Avalanche's face. The Heartless moved to quickly before they connected and the flaming blades only cut into the beast's chest, spilling a black mist like substance. It screeched, further enraged as it charged head first at Axel, who gripped his chakrams and smirked in challenge.

Roxas and Xion meanwhile were overwhelming the Wavecrest quickly. As soon as the two charged at it, the bright blue Wavecrest had risen up into the air with a strong flap of its wings, floating above Roxas and Xion and out of the range of their keyblades.

But not their magic.

The two teens thrust their twin weapons high into the air, yellow sparks discharging off the tips of the blades. At the same time, dozens of bolts of lightning shot down from the clear red sky above, lancing through the membrane of the Wavecrest's wings. It screeched in agony, plummeting back down from the air and striking the ground of the sandlot, lying flat on its belly as its clawed feet scrambled and kicked at the ground, trying to rise up as Roxas and Xion charged at it, keyblades drawn back.

The Wavecrest opened its mouth, as if to screech again, both Roxas and Xion thought.

But no sound came out and instead the air suddenly became dryer, much dryer as if all the moisture was being sucked up-

The answer came a split-second later as a thin stream of glowing blue water erupted from the Wavecrest's mouth. Both Roxas and Xion came to a halt before jumping in opposite directions as the water beam shot pass them, shattering a solid brick wall when it finally hit it. Both Roxas and Xion looked at the shattered wall, then each other. Roxas, "**Definitely**need to avoid that."

Xion nodded in agreement before both turned to look at the Wavecrest, which had finally risen back up on its feet, yellow eyes glaring at them while its jaw hung open in a loud and fierce hiss. Roxas and Xion pulled their keyblades back and charged the wounded but not out Heartless.

Meanwhile, Axel was throwing fireballs while the Avalanche spat chunks of ice, the attacks colliding and canceling each other out and leaving only steam. Axel growled, gritting his teeth. A circle of fire appeared around him, lighting up the ground. He let go of his chakrams and they floated by him, circling him slowly but gaining speed. As they spun and spun, sparks of fire discharging off of them. The Avalanche was drawing itself up and back; jaws opening, misty air circling around its mouth and forming into a white orb that gave off such cold even Axel could feel it from where he was.

The flames around Axel burned brighter, the heat meeting the cold as the air began to ripple. With a cry of fury, Axel caught his chakrams and threw them, the twin blades becoming two throwing starts of fire. At the same time the Avalanche clamped its jaws shut and lunged forward, mouth opening to fire a pure white beam of ice magic. The attacks collided and held, Axel's chakrams still spinning, melting away the ice while the beam still fired, trying to cool the flames around the blades.

Axel growled and thrust his hands out multiple times, firing dozens of fireballs into his blades, getting the fire around them even hotter and helping push the chakrams further forward through the ice beam. The Avalanche's eyes widened as its ice beam melted away and the chakrams shot through, slicing into the beast's wings and tearing them to shreds, burning the membrane like paper.

The Heartless screeched in agony, stumbling back as its wings burned away, leaving them useless. Axel jumped back, catching his chakrams as they rebounded and smirking at the screeching Avalanche. Axel, "Can't handle the heat, don't mess with the pyromaniac."

Back with Roxas and Xion, the two were hacking into the Wavecrest, dodging its bites as it tried to lunge at one or both of them. Roxas whacked it upside its head, cutting at its left eye and tearing into it, sending shadowy black mist everywhere. The Wavecrest screeched in agony, thrashing itself about to knock Roxas away. Roxas was forced to duck and roll away from the Heartless's thrashing. Roxas looked at Xion and shouted, "Finish it!"

The dark haired girl nodded and charged at the Wavecrest, pulling her keyblade back and gripping it with both hands. She ducked under it as it swung its tail out and righted herself under its torso. With a loud cry, leap and spin, Xion cut through the Wavecrest's emblem and its torso, then its neck, cleaving the Heartless in two. The Wavecrest gave out one last weak cry, before splitting in two, the pieces of its body melting away into black mist and pink light. A large pink heart rose up and floated into the sky, vanishing in seconds.

Xion lowered her keyblade, sparing a glance at Roxas to see him running over and then pass her. Roxas, "C'mon! Let's help Axel!" Xion nodded, following after the blonde teen.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames lived up to his title, becoming a spinning and leaping blur of fire, multiple bolts and orbs of flames striking the Avalanche and canceling out its attacks. The Heartless was a mess of burns and deep cuts, screeching weakly in agony. It beat its ruined wings, feebly and uselessly trying to escape.

Axel sneered, raising his chakrams as he crossed his arms, the blades lighting up and covered in flames. Axel, "Bye-bye."

With a roar, he threw his chakrams with all his might, the flaming blades tearing through the Avalanche and causing its body to erupt into bright red and yellow flames. The Heartless gave off one last cry of pain before exploding into black mist and pink light, releasing a large pink heart. Axel spared a glance at the vanishing remains of the Avalanche before looking up and watching the heart flutter away, but not disappear.

Axel watched it for a moment longer before looking at Roxas and Xion as they moved towards him. Axel, "Three out of four isn't bad."

Roxas gave him a wry look before following his gaze back up to the sky. The heart was just moving out of sight before vanishing from their range of vision entirely. Xion followed the two males gazes before looking back at them and saying, "Maybe it'll reform while we're here and we can go after it again."

Roxas looked at her, face doubtful. Roxas, "Maybe. But if it gets away it's not a big deal."

Axel nodded, opening his mouth to reply, "I'm sure Saix wouldn't mind-" He stopped, looking back up at the red sky, green eyes narrowing.

Roxas and Xion looked at him, concerned by how tense the red head suddenly was.

Roxas, "Ax? What's wrong?"

The Flurry of Flames glared up at the clouds above. Had something darker then a cloud moved across the sky just now? He stared up for a moment longer, his neck beginning to ache. Then he looked away, smiling down at the two. Axel, "Nothin'. It's nothing."

Roxas and Xion frowned, looking at him unsurely. Axel kept his smile on, moving towards the steps. Axel, "Come on, we got one last target. And this one's the most annoying and tricky."

Roxas blinked, confused for a split-second before groaning loudly. Roxas, "Aw, that's right! There's still a Phantomtail, I hate those things!"

Xion looked at Roxas, confused as well. Xion, "What's a Phantomtail?'

Roxas looked at her disbelief, the two teens following after Axel. Roxas, "You've never fought one? Really?" Xion shook her head.

Axel chuckled, moving up the stairs as the two arrived at the base of them. Axel, "Well picture this: Xigbar. Only slightly smarter."

Roxas looked at Xion, mirroring Axel's smirk. Roxas, "But not by much."

Xion covered her mouth to try and stifle her giggles while following after Roxas and Axel into the alleyway for the Station Heights and the Station Plaza above.

* * *

In the skies above, the pink heart released by the Avalanche floated and wandered across the red sky and clouds, dark mist rolling around it as it attempted to reform itself. Then suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over it, a pair of great black wings beating to support the massive dark red body of something draconic. There was hiss so deep it was almost a growl and then a large set of jaws opened, devouring the heart and swallowing it whole.

The creature growled, its hunger far from sated. It turned its small yellow eyes towards the clock tower, rising over the entire town…

* * *

Axel was ahead of Roxas and Xion as they made their way up the road hill of the Station Heights. Roxas looked around, eyes narrowing as if he was seeing something strange. While Axel and Xion continued forward, Roxas stopped suddenly. A moment later Axel and Xion noticed and stopped as well, turning to look back at him, looks both confused and in Axel's case, slightly impatient.

Axel, "Yo Roxas, what's the holdup?"

Roxas looked around the hill, eyes narrowed in concern. Xion noticed this and asked, "Roxas, something wrong?"

Roxas looked around for another second before looking at Xion and Axel, his look suspicious. Roxas, "Shouldn't we have run into some more Heartless?"

Axel let out a bemused chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. Axel, "What, the ones we already fought to easy for you?"

Roxas growled. Roxas, "That's not what I meant. I mean, usually whenever we go after big Heartless, lots of smaller Heartless follow after it. You know, like scavengers."

Xion cupped her chin in thought for a moment, eyes scanning the hill before nodding. Xion looked at Axel and said, "He's right. We've usually run into more Heartless but so far it's just the targets. Where are the weaker Heartless?"

Axel sighed in aggravation. He threw up his arms. Axel, "Who cares? Let's just finish the mission already."

With that Axel resumed walking up the hill. Roxas stood there for another moment, Xion watching him. Then with one last glance, he followed after Axel, Xion by his side.

If they had waited for just another second, they would have noticed the huge shadow pass over the heights, moving towards the clock tower.

And those who would soon be there.

* * *

The trio stood under the looming clock tower and in front of the train station.

Axel looked around, flames gathering by his hands that erupted into two spinning silver chakrams. Without even looking, he caught them, letting them hang by his sides. The Flurry of Flames looked around, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Axel, "Where is it? Should be here."

Xion and Roxas moved pass him, looking around as well and like Axel, seeing no Heartless. Xion looked back at Axel, saying, "It might be underground."

Axel shook his head. Axel, "No, Phantomtail's are too big. It has to be out in the open."

While Xion and Axel looked around the station, Roxas was scanning the skies. If the Phantomtail was here, it might be in the sky where they couldn't see it immediately. Suddenly, a shadow rapidly moved over them, quickly followed by the frantic beating of wings. The trio tensed, Roxas and Xion summoning their keyblades while Axel raised his chakrams, seeing it was indeed their target, the purple scaled Phantomtail.

But to their astonishment, the Heartless was flying away from them. The trio all blinked in confusion. Axel, "What's it doing?"

Xion, "It's… running away."

Roxas looked at her. Roxas, "It's…scared?'

Axel watched it fly over the ledges, moving over the town. The Phantomtail looked back over its shoulder and wing, seeming to look at the trio of Organization members. Then its eyes widened and it screeched, quickly flying faster. Axel chuckled smirking. Axel, "Yeah I'd be scared of us-"

There was a great rush of wind, almost like the gale of a hurricane as something huge shot over them, the three stumbling, Roxas and Xion falling to their knees while Axel was able to right himself, looking around wildly. The Flurry of Flames and the two keyblade wielders heard the Phantomtail's screech and looked back over towards it-

Just in time to watch a giant set of claws snatch it up. Axel's eyes widened, Roxas and Xion following suite when they saw it.

It was easily three times the size of the Phantomtail, five times the size of the Avalanche, Wavecrest and Windstorm and ten times the size of the Tailbunker. But it retained the shape of all of them, the draconic triangular head, the large wings and clawed feet, the long tail and of course the yellow eyes. And lets not forget the black and red emblem engraved on its chest.

The new Heartless peered down on the Phantomtail trapped in its claws. The smaller Heartless was thrashing wildly, desperately trying to escape. The larger Heartless seemed to stare at the smaller almost curiously. Then it lunged down, biting the entire head and torso of the Phantomtail whole and swallowing it down with one gulp. Axel flinched back, Roxas paled and Xion let out a terrified screech.

The huge Heartless looked at the Phantomtail's waist and tail before bringing them up, tipping its head back as it swallowed these whole as well.

Roxas turned his wide and terrified eyes up to Axel. And he saw the unflappable Flurry of Flames quivering where he stood. Roxas, "What…IS that?"

Axel spared him a glance but remained facing in the direction of the huge Heartless. Axel, "Evidently, the thing above the Phantomtail in the Heartless food chain."

Roxas gripped his keyblade tighter while sparks of fire flickered off of Axel's chakrams. Xion managed to calm herself enough to get a firm, but shaky, grip on her keyblade. The huge Heartless finally seemed to notice them, its yellow eyes looking at them before narrowing, jaws parting in a hiss that was more of a very deep growl.

Roxas spared another glance at Axel. Roxas, "Think we can take it?'

Axel was about to reply when the Heartless swiftly turned, still floating in midair to face them. It tossed its head back, letting out a mighty screeching roar that shook the entire town.

Axel looked at Roxas and replied flatly, "I don't think we have much of a choice."

The Heartless floated over to them, huge black wings beating slowly but powerfully, keeping itself aloft with no effort at all. It glared down on them with hungry eyes. None of the trio moved, not wanting to provoke it, while at the same time too terrified to move.

The giant Heartless thrust its wings out, ceasing their flapping and let itself plunge down. It landed with a deep and heavy impact, shaking the entire plaza and causing Roxas, Xion and Axel to stumble, nearly falling over. But they managed to right themselves and started to charge forward. As they did, Roxas noticed something, a ripple in the air but decided it wasn't important, instead pulling his keyblade back to-

The next moment all three were struck with the force of a moving train at high speed and were sent flying back, crying out in pain.

They each hit the ground, bouncing a few times before coming to a sudden and painful stop. Roxas groaned in pain while Xion whimpered, Axel the only one managing to force himself to his feet. He stared at the huge Heartless in shock and anger, gritting his teeth as a small trickle of blood ran down his lip. Axel, "A two part shockwave. Of course."

Roxas forced himself up on his elbows, following Axel's gaze, blood running down his mouth and from a cut on his forehead. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw the Heartless wasn't moving. Roxas, "It…stopped. It's not moving."

Axel spun his chakrams in his hands, flames rolling off of them.

Axel, "Then this is my chance. Roxas, take care of Xion. I'll see if this thing likes fire."

With that, Axel charged at the Heartless, throwing his chakrams, the flaming blades tearing into the pale scaled belly of the giant beast. When they struck, sparks burst as the blades had struck metal or solid stone and rebounded, forcing Axel to catch them, wincing as he did. The Heartless peered down at him, annoyed. Axel growled, teeth gritting down even harder. With a swing, he launched fireball after fireball, the attacks striking the Heartless and exploding on contact. The Heartless didn't even flinch as Axel kept throwing more and more, roaring in fury with each fireball he launched. Within moments, the Heartless's giant form was obscured by smoke.

Axel lowered his blades, arms swinging a little as he panted, shoulders rising and falling quickly in time with his chest. His green eyes widened, then narrowed as the smoke fell away, revealing the Heartless, intact and unharmed, meeting Axel's glare with its own.

Axel drew his chakrams back to throw them again-

But the Heartless thrust its wings out and flapped them once, the sheer strength behind that single beat of its wings sending Axel flying as the wind struck him hard. The Flurry of Flames hit the upper wall of the clock tower, bounced off it and then struck the ground, sliding for a second before coming to a stop, eyes closed as more blood dribbled down his parted lips.

Roxas had seen the Heartless easily knock Axel aside and reached into his pack, wincing a little before pulling out a large green glass bottle. He tossed it into the air and at the same instant summoned his keyblade, swinging it and cutting the potion bottle in two. A wave of green light passed over himself, Xion and Axel, healing their wounds. Roxas and Xion stumbled up, keyblades held firmly in their hands. Xion, "It took Axel out, just like that."

Roxas nodded. Roxas, "Let's pray we don't go down that fast."

The two charged, keyblades pulled back for a swing-

The Heartless dug its claws into the ground for a second, legs tensing. Then, just as Roxas and Xion were almost on top of it the beast pushed down and jumped back up, kicking up dust and small flecks of rock. Roxas and Xion came to a stumbling halt as the Heartless rose over the, yellow eyes glaring right down on them. Roxas, "Two can play at that!" He crouched and jumped, thrusting his keyblade up as he did, the metal blade striking its scales. And doing no real damage. Roxas growled in annoyance before he started rapidly swinging his blade, trying to pierce through its scales. Xion followed suite, jumping and hacking into the Heartless with Roxas. The Heartless looked between the male and female keyblade wielders.

Then, with a mighty screech, thrust its wings out, forcing the two to jump back, distracted as they tried to reorient themselves-

And failing to do so in time, resulting in them getting hit and hit hard as the Heartless spun rapidly, hard scales scraping and tearing into the two teens. Roxas and Xion cried out in pain as they were knocked back and knocked back hard, flying through the air with bone shattering force. Both Roxas and Xion slammed right into a building so hard, the bricks shifted and cracked and several windows exploded in a rain of glass. The two slumped forward, Roxas managing to land on his hands and knees while Xion fell face forward, groaning in pain. Roxas looked at her, his face covered in fresh cuts, small lines of blood running down in red streams. Roxas gasped when he saw Xion go limp. Roxas, "Xion!"

He reached out to touch her but stopped when he felt the ground shake again. Roxas whirled and saw the giant wyvern Heartless had landed once again, more shockwaves rolling towards the three downed Nobodies. Roxas quickly moved over Xion, shielding her from the worst of it as the shockwaves hit. Distance had weakened their power slightly but not by much and Roxas was forced to grit his teeth down hard to keep from screaming.

Axel wasn't as lucky, the Flurry of Flames being knocked back into the air for a few seconds before landing back down on the ground with a grunt. The sudden movement and pain caused Axel to stir, his eyes blinking open. He saw Roxas hunched over Xion, the blonde teen moving away from the dark haired girl. Axel gasped when he saw all the cuts on his face, his hair stained with it. Axel, "R-Roxas?"

Roxas looked at his friend, smiling wearily. Roxas, "I got it. Stay here and heal yourself up."

With that Roxas staggered up and then ran at the Heartless, bellowing a battle cry as he pulled his keyblade back slightly, gripping it with both hands. Axel gasped, arm thrusting out as if to try and grab his friend even though he was too far away to stop now. Axel, "Roxas, no! STOP!"

But the teen didn't listen, jumping up at the Heartless and slamming his keyblade into its head, right across its jaw. The Heartless actually flinched before furiously shaking its head, forcing Roxas to jump back but he quickly leapt forward, keyblade tearing at its head and neck. The Heartless shook its head as if a really annoying fly was flying around its eyes and buzzing in its ears. Roxas slammed his blade on its head a few more times, landing a lucky hit as he tore into its eye. Black mist oozed out and the Heartless finally let out a screech of real pain. Roxas grinned, pulling his keyblade back as he started to swing for its other eye-

But Heartless despite its size was much quicker, flapping both of its wings and sending a gust of wind that knocked Roxas back, sending him flying trough midair. The teen would have hit another building-

If a blur of red and black hadn't caught him. Both Roxas and Axel hit the ground, sliding for a second. The huge Heartless turned its head towards them growling in rage. It started to raise its wings again for another gust attack when multiple streaks of lightning shot down, striking the Heartless right on its head. It screeched in pain as Xion lowered her keyblade, blue eyes glaring up at it. Xion, "Hope that hurt."

Roxas and Axel stumbled up, Axel glaring at Roxas. Axel, "You idiot! We can't afford to just charge in! That thing can kill us without even trying, understand?"

Roxas met his glare evenly, before replying, "I managed to hurt it."

Axel spared he beast a glance. It tossed its head back in a mighty roar with earth shaking force. Axel, "No, you managed to make it mad!"

The Heartless flapped its wings and rose back up, moving towards the trio. Xion looked back at Roxas and Axel, calling, "We need to go NOW!"

Axel tore his angry gaze away from Roxas, seeing the Heartless flying towards them. Axel, "Let's move!" The three ran under the Heartless's shadow, sprinting across the plaza to the spot where it had stood mere moments ago. Seeing its enemies escaping it, the Heartless roared again and let itself drop with almost twice the impact from before. The entire plaza shook, a wave of visible power rolling towards the three.

They all stood tense and ready, weapons held tightly. Axel, "Wait for it…"

The shockwave was almost on top of them and just as it was about to strike-

Axel's eyes widened and he cried, "NOW!"

All three jumped and shot forward, moving over the shockwave and dodging it entirely. The Heartless jerked back, shocked. And this gave all three of them the time they needed. Axel's chakrams exploded, covering themselves in flames while Roxas and Xion thrust their blades out, light surrounding them as they turned into long swords of holy light. They all charged at the Heartless, its single eye widening. Axel, "Tear it apart!"

Not needing to be told twice, Roxas and Xion tore into the Heartless's giant black wings, the membrane burning away wherever their light blades touched and causing the monster to howl in agony. Axel tossed his chakrams over and over again, the flaming blades finally tearing through its scales as Axel caught and threw them over and over again, the flames around the blades glowing a furious red. The Heartless stumbled back under the relentless barrage of attacks, its wings burning away as its torso and belly were burned to ruin.

Finally, the rush of power died down and the three jumped back and away from it, their weapons returning to normal. The huge wyvern Heartless stumbled back, trying to flap its ruined wings but screeching pain and annoyance as they refused to work and the last of its membrane burned away. Axel smirked up at it. Axel, "Not so tough without your wings now are you?"

Roxas however narrowed his eyes at it. Was it just him, or was there smoke wafting out from between its jaws…?

The Heartless glared down on the three, snarling and this time Roxas was sure there was smoke coming from its mouth, thick streams of it. And fire too.

Red hot flames billowed around its parted jaws and it tossed its back in a fierce screech of rage so loud and powerful, the plaza shook once more, the trio wondering how much more the plaza and they could take. Xion, "It's going to use a breath attack!"

Axel, "Brace yourselves!"

The three held their weapons back and flat against each other, preparing for this Heartless to breath the hottest of flames down on them. But what happened next was both shocking and a split second later horrifying.

The Heartless tossed its head back as if to roar but the flames continued to gather and swell in its parted jaws. The flames grew to the size of a boulder slightly smaller then Axel was tall and a split-second later fired into the air, its flaming color blending in almost perfectly against the red sky of Twilight Town. The trio all followed its ascent with confused eyes. Xion, "What's it doing?" Before either Roxas or Axel could respond, the Heartless fired several more blasts for a grand total of six huge fireballs.

And they all began to plummet back down to the plaza below. All of their eyes widened in stunned realization. Axel whirled screaming at the two, "RUN!"

But his warning came too late as the first fireball struck the ground, not five feet away from them-

And exploded into an inferno of red hot flames. The inferno struck all three, sending them flying and hitting the ground hard with several loud cries of pain. Just as the second fireball landed, exploding into another huge inferno and sending them all flying once more. Right next to the fourth. And then the fifth. And finally the sixth.

When the pain and explosions finally stopped, all three were left on the ground a mess of burns, blood and agony. Axel was slightly better off, his control over fire giving him a limited immunity towards it. But against flames this hot and intense, even he was feeling the heat. He forced himself up on his elbows, coughing and spitting blood fiercely for a few seconds. When the fit calmed down, Axel looked towards Roxas and Xion.

He could see the dark haired girl lying on her side, hurt and burned but not too badly, thankfully knocked unconscious. Axel tried to look around the rest of the plaza but he couldn't spot Roxas anywhere. Axel, "Roxas? Roxas!" He called but there was no response anywhere. Axel could feel his panic beginning to worsen, almost to hysteria. A few feet away, Xion stirred. "R…Roxas?" she mumbled. Axel looked back over to her, his hand reaching out. Axel, "I can't see him Xion. Were both hurt pretty bad."

The plaza shook once more. Then again. And again.

Axel and Xion both turned their heads up, Axel's eyes narrowing while Xion's filled with dread.

The one eyed giant wyvern Heartless glared down on them, smoke still wafting from between its jaws as they parted in a deep growl. Axel managed to force himself up to his knees. Axel, "Come on already. Just end it."

The Heartless growled even deeper before tossing its head back in another roar, flames rolling out of its jaws. Axel closed his eyes in defeat. _I guess this is one enemy we just couldn't beat. Roxas…Xion…Isa…I'm so sorry._

The Heartless's fireball was growing in its mouth, almost ready to fire-

A huge blasts of wind slammed into the Heartless, a tornado easily its size. The huge Heartless stumbled and the flames in its mouth were put out. It screeched in confusion. Axel stumbled as the wind blew into him and behind him, Xion called, "What's going on? Where- Roxas!"

For a second Axel thought she had asked where the blonde was again but then realized she had spotted him. Roxas stood in front of the clock tower and train station entrance, his left hand thrust out while his right still held his Kingdom Key. And it was held reversed, the blade touching his elbow.

Axel's eyes widened. He recognize that stance, it was-

Roxas charged forward, his keyblade becoming surrounded by light, a light that spread over his entire form. The air shimmered around him and bright lights burst, almost blinding Axel but he forced himself to watch anyway as multiple phantom swords appeared around Roxas. The spiky haired blonde leapt at the giant heartless, his keyblade tearing into it like a hot knife through butter, spilling more of its black mist like blood. The Heartless screeched in agony, thrashing itself about to try and knock Roxas away. But Roxas was unfazed, continuing to tear into the beast's torso, steadily making his way up to its emblem. The Heartless made one last desperate lunge at Roxas, jaws parted open to bite him in two like the Phantomtail from before-

Only for all the phantom swords to fly up and tear into its head, cutting out is other eyes and its large ear like horns. The Heartless flinched back, screeching in pain. Roxas leapt and with a roar, slashed his keyblade through the emblem embedded on its chest. There was a great flash of light and the giant Heartless froze. For a brief eternity all it did was stand there, body unmoving while Roxas slowly lowered back to the ground, his keyblade held flat against the back of his arm. Then, as soon as his sneakers touched the ground of the plaza the Heartless split in two like a 'V' and black mist rolled out of the wound, mixing with the pink light of the hearts inside its body. Axel watched the huge Heartless pitch backwards but vanish before it ever hit the ground. Axel nearly did a double take when he saw the size of the heart it released from inside itself. It was easily at least the third of the size of their Kingdom Hearts!

The massive heart floated into the sky, flashing brightly several times before vanishing completely.

Axel stared at the sky for a moment when he heard Xion whimper behind him, "R-Roxas?"

Axel snapped his gaze forward, green eyes focusing back on Roxas.

The spiky haired blonde had dropped his Kingdom Key, the blade clattering before vanishing, his hands clutching at his head. Roxas groaned in agony. Roxas, "Stop…stop it…too much…too much…TOO MUCH!"

Roxas screamed in physical agony as he stumbled forward before falling to his knees. Axel gasped and fumbled for one of his cloaks pockets. He found a large golden elixir bottle and smashed it against the ground. A gold aura covered Axel and Xion, restoring them back to full health as they both shot up and raced towards Roxas. Axel reached him first, grabbing Roxas by his shoulders and trying to steady him. Axel, "Roxas, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

Roxas still clutched as his head, eyes clamed shut as his face contorted in agony. Roxas, "Too many…there's too many…" Xion moved closer to Roxas while asking, "Too many what?"

Roxas didn't respond for a moment, but slowly, his eyes opened into narrowed slits. Roxas, "Too many…images…too many...pictures…can't…think…"

And then, without warning, he pitched forward and unconscious. Axel and Xion gasped, the red head catching his friend and crying out, "_ROXAS!_"

* * *

Her crayon ceased to move as she put the finishing touches on the picture before her.

Across her table were two others.

The first was of three people in armor, one a brownish red, the next a gray and blue, the last a silver and light green. The next was a picture of the one in blue armor holding the one in green while a darkly clad man sneered down at them, holding a crossbow aimed at both of them.

And the last…

The last showed a strange station, where two boys, one light, and one dark, slept on its surface. And standing atop the station, were the two boys themselves.

Namine stared at her last picture. It was of a boy, sleeping on a throne in a pure white chamber, with several strange heart like symbols embedded on the walls.

Namine looked out her rooms window, towards the town.

Namine, "I'm sorry Roxas…I'm so sorry…But…if she is to survive her fated encounter…she needs all the help she can get…"

The pale girl rose up, her hands held to the front of her white dress as she walked over to her rooms pure white walls. Namine stared up at two pictures.

One was of Aqua, with her friends Terra and Ven.

The last…

The last was of Aqua, in her armor, wielding a pure blue keyblade like the water's waves. And that very same blade was locked against a man with silver hair and orange eyes own twin red blades. And the man had a horrible smile on his face.

Namine stared up at these pictures.

"It's not time…not time for everything to Reconnect…yet."

* * *

_It was like a slideshow going to fast to keep up with._

_But Roxas saw each and every image._

_The first was of Ven with his friends Terra and Aqua, smiling._

_The next was of Ven, glaring at the masked youth._

_Then of Ven, first meeting Zack, then Peter, and finally Lea and Isa._

_The next image was of Ven watching with a shattered heart as his friends Terra and Aqua stared at each other with growing mistrust._

_Then, Ven was in that empty canyon, the masked youth holding his gear like keyblade to his neck right as Mickey appeared in a spin and flourish of his bright star like keyblade._

_And then, Ven was at the mercy of his teacher, only to be saved by his friend, no, his brother, Terra._

_And then, Ven was on those islands, learning the horrible truth behind the masked youth…_

_And finally…inevitably…_

_It was the end._

* * *

_The man who walked towards them was ancient, so old he shouldn't have been able to move as he did._

_But still he approached them, a smirk on his face, yellow eyes wide as he observed everything around him._

_The three friends across from him…_

_And the ancient and rusted keyblades embedded in the ground surrounding him._

_And then, he spoke with a voice that crackled like leaves burning, so rough it almost hurt to listen. But Ven couldn't stop himself from listening._

"_Behold...These lifeless keys used to be full of power." He clenched his fist at the mention of 'power', but continued on soon after. "United with the hearts of their masters. On this very soil keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat..." He thrust his arms into the air as if in a triumph, the dust mist falling away and revealing endless rows of broken and shattered keyblades, his smirk widening into a sneer, his voice rising as he declared with mad joy that seemed to give him back the strength he lost from his age. _

"_**As a great Keyblade War raged on**__!"_

_Behind him, a shadow shifted and Vanitas appeared, his gear like keyblade in hand. The old master lowered his hands, his right moving behind his back while his left opened in a flex, black flames and purple lightning flaring. Calling forth his own keyblade._

_And what a weapon it was, a twisted ebon axe like weapon with an eye at its tip, and a lion like demon face embedded in its hilt. Its charm was a single blue eye, swinging back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. But never looking away from the three's shocked faces._

_The old master stood by his apprentice._

"_Now…" He rasped. "Let us reenact…that great…and terrible…war."_

_Terra met the old master's gaze with a fierce look of rage. Terra, "That will never happen! As long as I draw breath…" His right hand slammed into his armor charm on his left shoulder, golden light swirling around him. "I will never let you hurt anyone again!"_

_Ven nodded, Terra's resolve strengthening and reaffirming his own. Along with Aqua, he slammed his own charm and lights swirled around them and as they lowered their hands, more lights gathered in their open palms, heralding their keyblades. They looked different from before._

_But they were still theirs._

_Terra charged forward before either Aqua or Ven could stop him and leapt, keyblade pulled back-_

* * *

What happened next Roxas did not see. The images broke apart in a crackle of static, jumping from scene to scene. He could make out lightning flashing, earth rising and chips of armor breaking and shattering, along with a whirlwind of shattering blades. And then-

* * *

_Cold. _

_He was so cold._

_Aqua cradled him in her arms, his body frozen in a position of outstretched flailing while his face was twitching, the ice melting faster but not fast enough._

_Ven, "W-w-we h-h-have t-t-t-t-to get back t-t-to –Terra!"_

_Aqua, "Ven you're in no condition to move."_

_Ven struggled harder against the ice. Ven, "I have to help him!"_

_Aqua opened her mouth to reply but stopped as a low voice chuckled. Aqua whirled her head up, Ven forcing his eyes to follow her gaze._

_Standing across from them was an older man wearing dark clothing and a red scarf frayed around the bottom. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar along his left cheek. Ven couldn't take his gaze off the man's remaining eye._

_It was a fierce amber._

_The man slowly approached them, chuckling still. "Well, look who we have here. Two lost little keyblade wielders."_

_Aqua glared at this stranger and snapped, "Who are you?"_

_The man chuckled. "Oh just your average apprentice." He looked around, craning his head up to stare at the majestic blue heart shaped moon above breaking through the clouds. He sneered. "Guess the old man did it after all. So I'm right on time."_

_Aqua growled and snapped again, "On time for what?'_

_The man laughed. "Why, to get my own keyblade of course!"_

_His single eye wandered over to Ven. Ven glared as hard as he could at this man._

_The man actually looked impressed._

"_Some look you got their kiddo."_

* * *

The images broke off. He could make out scenes of a fight but little else. And the-

* * *

_Ven's sky blue eyes widened in horror as Vanitas's boot crashed down on the back of her neck. Aqua had time for one last gasp of pain and surprise before she was knocked down. Unconscious and defenseless. Ven screamed, "NOOOOO!"_

_Vanitas spared him a glance from behind his mask, chuckling. Vanitas, "Guess I didn't need her for 'Plan B' after all." He looked down at her, his keyblade resting only mere inches from her neck. Ven, "Stop! Don't you dare hurt her!"_

_Vanitas chuckled again. "Try and stop me kid."_

_The masked youth pulled his blade back, rearing up for what was no doubt a fatal strike-_

_Ven's eyes widened in terror and outrage as the dark youth swung. Ven, "NOOOOOOO!"_

_And the ice around him shattered, freeing his armored body at the same instant he shot up and charged forward, his keyblade appearing in his hand to block Vanitas's strike._

_The two stared at each other, Vanitas's eyes meeting Ven's as they pushed their blades against each other in a struggle of strength and will._

_Finally, they were both forced to jump back and away, sliding across the dead soil._

_Vanitas laughed loudly. Vanitas, "Gotta say Ven. I'm almost impressed."_

_Ven twirled his keyblade, keeping it backwards but raised._

_Vanitas held his own weapon out, extending his other arm slightly back but keeping it raised as well. Vanitas, "Let's see if you're ready."_

_Without another word, the two charged at each other-_

* * *

But again, he saw no fight.

Just a random flash forward of images, of ice, lightning, dark flames and swirling winds carrying broken blades. And then it stopped on-

* * *

_Vanitas stumbled back, clutching his side, blood oozing through his fingers from where Ven's blade had torn through. Ven narrowed his eyes in disgust._

_The dark youth's blood was black._

_Vanitas raised his hand to his masked face, right where a crack ran from where Ven had slammed his blade into the youth's face. And Vanitas chuckled._

_Vanitas, "Yesssss…this is it. The time is now…"_

_Ven's eyes squinted, confused._

_Another crack ran along the mask._

_Vanitas went on. "I will be empty no more."_

_Another crack, a shard of the mask falling away and revealing a golden eye, wide and staring right at Ven._

"_And we shall at last…"_

_The mask exploded into a shower of black glass._

"_BE ONE!"_

_Ven gasped at what he saw._

_Vanitas couldn't be much older then he was but his hair was longer and a dark blue, almost black. His gold eyes were fierce._

_And insane._

_Ven tried to meet his gaze evenly, but couldn't fight the shudder of revulsion that went through him._

_Vanitas looked over his keyblade with an almost bored expression._

_Vanitas, "This has served its purpose. I will claim the ultimate weapon…the greatest power…"_

_Vanitas's body melted into shadow._

_Van gasped, remembering the boy had used this as a sneak attack-_

_But not this times as he reappeared _in front _of Ven, his face sneering right into his._

_Vanitas, "THE X-BLADE!"_

_Vanitas thrust his hand out-_

_And into Ven's chest._

_Ven screamed-_

* * *

And the images faded to black. Then, very slowly, began to reappear.

* * *

_Ven stood alone on his station._

_He stared down numbly at the once shattered glass and saw it was restored._

_The image was still green and his picture still slept on it._

_But he was not alone._

_Resting beside him, was Vanitas._

_His picture was a mirror of Ven's._

_Ven heard footsteps behind him and turned._

_His eyes met Vanitas's once more._

_The dark youth had abandoned his mask and his keyblade._

_What he held in its place was something that should have been beautiful._

_But in his hands, it was tainted, and shattered._

_It looked like two Kingdom Keys joined together, with a strange film like substance branching off at the hilts, but one of the handles was broken and the film was cracking and rotting away. Jutting out from where the two blade ends of the Kingdom Keys met, was a broken and rusted sword blade._

_Vanitas was looking over the weapon in disappointment. Vanitas, "Hmph. I guess my heart was too strong in the end. There's too much darkness."_

_He looked back at Ven._

_Vanitas smirked. "But I guess it'll do. Once our merge is complete, so will the X-Blade."_

_He lowered the weapon slightly, holding his hand out to Ven. "So: easy way or the hard way? It makes no difference to me, I've already won."_

_Ven stared at Vanitas._

_And then, he began to laugh._

_Vanitas flinched, then growled. "What's so funny? You lost it or something? Don't you get it? I WIN YOU LOSE! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL KEYBLADE WEILDER EVER NOW!"_

_Ven slowly stopped laughing, but smiled sadly at Vanitas._

_Ven, "No, you're not. Just the most misguided." Ven held up his keyblade, seeing it was back in its original form._

_Ven, "You believed that personal strength was all you need…but you're still missing something."_

_Now Vanitas was laughing. Vanitas, "And what, pray tell, is that?"_

_Ven met his gaze once more, his blue eyes fierce with unbreakable determination._

_Ven "The strength and support…of your friends."_

_Vanitas actually flinched. He laughed. Nervously._

_Vanitas, "Friends? Who needs friends? All I need is power. Why rely on something as useless as friends?"_

_Ven scowled and snapped, "You still don't understand do you? The only reason I've gotten this far was because of my friends! They're my power and I'm theirs!"_

_Vanitas chuckled and looked over the X-Blade once more._

_Vanitas, "Then show me this power. Show me the power of friendship."_

_The two raised their weapons, the darkness surrounding them, the only light coming from the station._

* * *

And then there was one last burst of static and a flash of images of battle, light, darkness, wind and the sounds of blades clashing-

And shattering.

* * *

_Vanitas stumbled back, looking at the shattered hilt of the X-Blade in horror._

_Ven stood a few feet away, panting and bloody._

_Vanitas didn't even seem to notice his injuries._

_He turned his gold eyes to Ven._

_Vanitas, "Do you understand what you've done? The X-Blade was made by our hearts…"_

_His hand went lax, the shattered hilt striking the broken and ruined station._

_Vanitas fell to his knees, his body melting into shadows._

_Vanitas, "If it's gone…"_

_The station cracked._

_Ven looked down at it, impassively, as more cracks appeared._

_Vanitas closed his eyes._

"_We go with it."_

_The station exploded…_

_And Ven and Vanitas fell with its broken pieces._

_They plunged into darkness, the shadows reclaiming Vanitas in seconds._

_Ven allowed himself one last smile._

'Terra…Aqua… As long as you guys are safe…'

_Ven closed his eyes, letting the shadows take him in their embrace._

'That's all that matters…'

_And he fell, vanishing from sight._

* * *

Roxas's eyes opened slowly.

He was no longer in Twilight Town, no longer in front of the Station Plaza.

He was somewhere else…

On the edge of light and darkness before a great and familiar golden castle.

Before the castle stood a person in armor.

His back was to Roxas, his helm raised as he stared up at the castle.

Roxas looked around confused.

"Oblivion."

Roxas flinched, looking back at the knight.

He was facing Roxas now.

"The Way to Awakening…"

He held his hand out, orbs of light, darkness and twilight floating from his palm.

"Lies through Oblivion."

The orbs flew over to Roxas, encircling him several times.

Then, they flashed and became-

* * *

Axel turned Roxas over, Xion moving closer, asking, "Is he alright?"

Axel shook his head, trying to pull Roxas up, his aching muscles screaming at him in protest. Axel, "I don't know. He had some kind of fit. We need to RTC now-"

Axel froze. Xion gasped, fidgeting anxiously. Xion, "What is it? What's wrong?"

The voice that responded was not who she had expected it to be.

"Everything's fine Xion…"

She gasped when she saw Roxas move away from Axel, standing on his own albeit stumbling a little. He offered the two a weak smile.

Roxas, "I'm alright. Everything's alright now."

Axel didn't say anything, only staring in shock.

Not at Roxas…

But what was in his hand.

In Roxas's right hand…

Were three cards.

The first was blue lined with red and with crown shaped ridges jutting out from its top. The symbol engraved on it was a black heart with spikes around it. Like an 'X'.

The second was shaped the same only lined with light green. Its symbol was of a swirling orb of wind.

The last…

The last was lined gold. And its symbol laws a silver heart with three needle like points on its lower point.

Roxas looked at the cards, smiling sadly.

Axel, "Roxas…where did you get those?"

Roxas looked up at him, his smile sad and tired.

Roxas, "It's a long story…Lea."

Axel's eyes widened.

Xion could only look between the two males and the cards in wonder and confusion.

High above, unnoticed in the shadows of the towers tip, a cloaked figure watched.

And under his hood, he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face or hide the excited glint of his amber eye.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Day 316: Oblivion's Approach.

The storm clouds hovered over the entire castle and the city below.

Ripples of lightning passed through them, briefly lighting the black surface of the skyscrapers and making the white surface of the Castle That Never Was even brighter.

Atop the highest perch, Xemnas stood under the radiant glow of the moon of hearts, Kingdom Hearts bathing him in its light.

His head was bowed, eyes closed.

In his mind's eyes, he saw her.

But that was no longer enough.

But, he smiled, eyes still closed.

Soon, the real thing would stand by his side.

Willingly.

Behind him, footsteps approached and a boastful voice called, "When you're right, you're right."

The Superior of Organization XIII opened his orange eyes as he turned to face his one eyed Number 2.

Xigbar sneered at his leader, arms crossed.

Xigbar, "But then again, I can't remember the last time you sent me on a mission that went bad."

Xemnas turned and looked back towards the empty sea of darkness beyond his castle.

Xemnas, "What did you learn?"

Xigbar rubbed his chin in mock thought. Xigbar, "Hmm, a great deal. But I'm not sure if it's want you wanted me to find. After all, you did send me on that mission with no info."

Xigbar smirked at his Superior's back. The lord of Nobodies made no whatsoever so the Freeshooter went on. Xigbar, "So how could I know what I got on that little mission is what you want- "

Xemnas moved so fast he was a blur of black, silver and red. He appeared in front of his Number 2, his right arm thrust out, black and blue sparks discharged from his wrist, his red ethereal blade growing out in seconds and pointing at Xigbar's remaining eye a moment later. The Freeshooter went silent, face paling considerably.

Xemnas, "I have a great deal of patience. But you are beginning to test the limits of that patience. You will tell me what I want to hear, or I will take your other eye." Xemnas smirked at Xigbar's sweaty and pale face, his single amber eye looking right at the bright glowing blade.

Xemnas, "How, fitting, don't you think? You only commented yesterday you loved going in on missions completely blind."

Xigbar gasped and quickly raised his hands in surrender. Xigbar, "Alright alright! I get it, just get that away from my eye!"

Xemnas lowered his blade but not dispel it. He looked at Xigbar expectedly.

Xigbar took several steps back, panting as he fought to regain his composure.

Then, he looked back at his Superior with a scowl.

Xigbar, "I followed the little trio throughout their mission in Twilight Town. Pretty routine, destroy Heartless, gather their hearts and exchange witty banter. Until they ran into the Dustflier. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that after they fought that thing, we'd be three members shorter and keyblade-less."

Xigbar paused, looking at his Superior for some kind of reaction. But Xemnas only stared at him, expression blank but his orange eyes intense, sparks dancing around his wrist where the blade extended out.

So Xigbar went on.

"But surprise, surprise. They held their own for a while, almost beating it. Until it spat meteors on them that is. Axel and Xion were down but still conscious while I couldn't see where Roxas had been knocked too. The Dustflier was about to take out pyro and poppet… When up shows Roxas, using an advanced level of wind magic. When I saw Roxas himself, he was surrounded by these swords made out of light."

At that, Xigbar finally got a reaction. Xemnas's lips curved up into a smirk. Xigbar fought down a shudder and quickly resumed.

"The kiddo tore that Heartless into pieces with his keyblade and those swords, bringing it down with power I know he doesn't have. But whatever gave him that power caused him to have some kind of fit. He passed out for a few moments but just when pyro was about to take him back home, Roxy woke up. And in his hand he had three cards."

Xemnas's smirk grew wider still.

Xigbar continued, stating what both he and Xemnas already knew. "Cards that were forged from his memories. Or rather…"

Xigbar found himself smirking as well.

"Someone else's memories."

And what Xigbar said next still made Xemnas's smirk grow even wider.

"I guess I can't say I'm that surprised that it's Roxas who's leading us to the Chamber after all…"

Xemnas turned away from Xigbar, moving back to his spot under Kingdom Hearts while dispelling his ethereal blade.

Xemnas didn't speak until he was back under Kingdom Heart's glow. Xemnas, "Very good. This is exactly what I hoped would be the case."

Xigabr raised his brow and frowned at that. Xigbar, "So exactly how long have you suspected something like this might happen?"

The Superior looked at his right hand, blue and black flames swirling there for a moment. In his mind's eye, he saw a flicker of a keyblade made of wood.

Xemnas, "…For some time now, since Aqua reappeared."

Xigbar rubbed his chin at that. Xigbar, "Does Aqua have something to do with Roxas getting those memories? Could her interaction with him have triggered something?"

Xemnas smirked to himself. Xemnas, "No…While even I admit…there is a physical similarity between Roxas and the one whose memories he now carries…" Xigbar snorted derisively at that.

Xemnas went on, "Aqua's interactions with him have nothing to do with it."

Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest. Xigbar, "Well that's the only answer I can think of…unless…" The Freeshooter's single eye widened in shock.

Xigbar, "No way…Does Roxas have his-"

Xemnas scoffed and looked back at Xigbar contemptuously. Xemnas, "Don't even finish that. To even suggest such a thing is ridiculous."

Xigbar scowled and went on. Xigbar, "But the fact that he can wield a keyblade, that he even seems to have real emotions! Come one, even you have to admit he's an oddity among us!"

Xemnas chuckled and looked back at Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas, "And yet he is among us. That alone tells you he lacks a heart."

Xigbar was unconvinced. Xigbar, "But it doesn't explain the emotions he displays."

Xemnas' responded evenly, "There is. And it's quite simple: Sora, Roxas' 'other'."

Xigbar blinked. "I don't understand."

Xemnas went on. "Sora's existence, his mere presence, is powerful in itself. He leaves an imprint, a mark in the hearts of everyone he meets. Roxas inherited this unique gift. Or more likely, since Roxas is Sora, he is drawn to those who hearts are connected to Sora's, whether by instinct or latent memory. And as such, the memories of Sora began appearing to Roxas in dreams. As they did, Roxas began to display his unusual tendencies."

Xigbar rubbed his chin in thought. "Huh. But I thought Roxas didn't have Sora's memories? And even if he does, why has that other brat's began appearing in his head as well?"

Xemnas chuckled. "Again, the answer is quite simple and obvious."

Xigbar growled and finally lost his patience, snapping, "Well enlighten me please!"

Xemnas once more turned to look at the Freeshooter, unable to wipe the smirk off his face as he replied one word:

"Namine."

Xigbar showed no reaction, only staring blankly at his Superior.

Xemnas turned away, looking back not at Kingdom Hearts but the approaching storm clouds.

Xemnas, "She aides us still. Whether willingly or otherwise, it matters not."

Slowly, Xemnas turned to look back at Xigbar. Xemnas, "I have one last mission for you to do Xigbar. A very important one…"

The Freeshooter's lips slowly spread into a smirk of his own.

"I'm all ears boss man."

* * *

Roxas hadn't said much since they had gotten back to the Castle. As they all stepped out of the Corridor, Roxas didn't even look at them when he said, "We'll talk tomorrow. I'll explain then." Axel hadn't been that patient though, stomping after Roxas and quickly moving in front of him as he exclaimed in a demanding tone, "Roxas this can't wait that long! How did you know that name?" Roxas hadn't responded, hadn't even looked at Axel, just keeping his eyes downcast, almost completely hidden by his blonde locks. Without a word, Roxas simply headed for his room without even glancing at his friends. Axel let out a hiss of breath before following after Roxas but then veered off in a different direction.

Xion had stood there alone, feeling hopeless and impossibly confused. With little choice left, she headed for her room to an uneasy sleep. And hoped tomorrow would shed some light on the shadows surrounding them.

* * *

Now, it was tomorrow, and Xion was walking down the familiar steel hallways of the Castle that Never Was, passing various Dusks and Samurais, ignoring them and the lesser Nobodies returning the favor. _Lesser Nobody?_ She asked herself with a mental sneer. _At least they're real in a way. You're just a doll, poppet._

Xion scowled a little as her own inner voice became the familiar and unwanted mocking echo of the Freeshooter Xigbar's.

Xion shook her head, stopping for a moment to steady herself. She was heading for Roxas's room, to try and talk to him before Axel showed up and demanded answers. Though Xion had to admit, she was curious herself. Roxas's behavior as of late had been strange…well, stranger, then usual.

For a while, it looked like he hadn't been getting any rest, but he also had started sleeping later, waking up sometimes at noon and still tired to boot. And the way he had been fighting had been strange as well. Roxas didn't exactly have a unique style, just a basic 'hack into 'em until they're dead' way of fighting, using raw strength and wide sweeping slashes with absolutely no defense to speak of save for the simple guard technique they all knew.

But as of late, she had seen him using wind magic along with light power both Xion and Roxas possessed, and his skill with his keyblade had improved tenfold. Xion had brushed it off as experience gained from all their missions…

But then she remembered his fit when they had been at the beach…

And the way he tore into that huge Heartless…

The way he held his keyblade and those strange swords he summoned and then that fit he had about 'too many images'…

It was painfully clear Roxas was dealing with something very strange, perhaps even bad…And was maybe starting to lose.

Xion paused, standing right in front of Roxas's door.

The thing that stood out most to Xion...

Was the name 'Lea'.

Roxas had called Axel that and she saw the shock in the Flurry of Flames eyes. It wasn't until she really thought about it that Xion realized if you added an 'x' between the 'a' and 'e' and then turned them all backwards…

It spelt 'Axel'.

_Got it memorized?_

Xion closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. Then, opening her eyes and steeling herself, Xion gently knocked on Roxas's door.

"Roxas?" She called. "You up?"

He should be by now but with his erratic schedule he could still be asleep. Xion waited a few seconds before knocking again, a little harder this time while saying, "Roxas? It's me, Xion. Could you open the door please?"

And still no response.

Frowning, Xion tried the handle and discovered the door was unlocked. Pushing it open slowly, she called, "Roxas?" and stepped inside.

The room was empty.

Xion's blue eyes scanned the room for a moment before settling on Roxas's desk. Sighing, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She slowly looked around, walking towards Roxas's bed and saw the sheets were made. Xion turned towards Roxas's simple desk and walked towards it.

She saw he had marked another day down on his calendar with an 'x'. Xion looked at the simple white board and started to move away when she noticed the uppermost draw was slightly ajar. Xion cocked her dark brows and grasped the drawer, pulling it all the way open.

Her eyes widened, mouth opening in shock.

And then slowly, she smiled.

"Roxas…"

Inside the drawer was multiple and numerous uniquely colored seashells.

Xion picked one up, recognizing it instantly. They were the seashells Xion herself had lain by Roxas when he had been unconscious for nearly a month. He had kept them.

Xion cocked her head a little, raising the shell to her ear, eyes closing.

She listened.

Soon, she could hear it…

The sound of waves rolling on a sandy beach.

How she loved that sound.

With a small sigh of reluctance, Xion placed the shell back in the drawer and closed it.

"Roxas…" she whispered. "Where are you?"

She looked around the room one last time.

Maybe he was on a mission, she realized.

And then she left, stepping back out into the hall and closing the door behind her before she headed for the Grey Area, concern etched on her features and in her eyes as she moved a little quicker then usual, but still slow enough not to draw attention.

Not that any being in this Castle spared her more then an annoyed glance nowadays.

Down the opposite end of the hall, unnoticed even with his bright vibrant flame colored hair, Axel leaned against the wall, eyes closed and head bowed.

* * *

Xion stepped into the Grey Area and was disappointed to see Roxas wasn't here either. Her frown deepened, seeing the only other Nobody in the room was Saix standing before the great glass window, directly under the light of Kingdom Hearts as usual. Steadying herself with a deep breath, she stepped farther into the room.

Saix didn't take his lunar yellow eyes off of Kingdom Hearts and Xion noticed the thick group of black clouds that ha begun to cover the sky. No real difference from before as there was never a star in the sky but now Xion could see ripples of lightning coursing through the black clouds.

A bad storm was coming.

Only when Xion was right behind him did Saix move a little, turning his head ever so slightly, glancing at Xion out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nice of you to arrive Xion. Though I was almost hoping you wouldn't, seeing how you've either blundered or deserted nearly all your missions as of late."

Xion scowled at the smirking moon gazer.

"What's my mission?" She snapped.

Saix turned to face her completely, sneering down at her.

Saix, "A rather simple one, even you can't mess this up. There's a rather large infestation of Dire Plant Heartless as well as a few Poison Plants inside the underground tunnels of Twilight Town. Go and eliminate them all before they pollinate and spread to the surface. Finish any preparations and then be on your way, the sooner the better."

With that, he flicked his wrist, calling forth the swirling miasma of shadows, a Corridor of Darkness. Without another word, Saix resumed gazing up at Kingdom Hearts. Xion moved away for a few moments, checking her pack. Seeing she still had a decent supply of elixirs she decided not to buy anything else. Besides it was just some Plant Heartless, no real big deal.

Without another glance towards Saix, she stepped into the Corridor, the smoky miasma engulfing her slowly and within seconds she was no longer visible inside its depths. The Corridor swelled up before shrinking in on itself, becoming a puddle of shadows.

Outside, lightning rippled and thunder rumbled.

* * *

In the alleys over the sandlot of Twilight Town, a second Corridor of Darkness rose up and seconds later, Xion stepped out, the Corridor shrinking down into a puddle behind her. Xion looked around, eyes squinting a little. It was brighter then usual in Twilight Town but her eyes quickly adjusted and Xion looked around for a few seconds to see what part of town she had arrived in.

She was a little relieved to see she was in the alleys that lead to the sandlot and station heights as well as the underground passages. It just made everything all the more easier. Deciding she wanted to get this mission done as soon as possible, Xion moved towards the tunnel entrance and into the underground.

Almost immediately she had to dodge a large black projectile, ducking back towards the tunnel entrance as the black seed shot past her and into a wall, smashing itself to pieces. Xion glanced around the corner, confirming Saix's words.

There was an infestation of Dire Plants, lots of them, each identical down to the their green stalk bodies and the red and yellow flower petals around their black heads, each grinning stupidly with dead yellow eyes right on Xion.

To the Heartless, she wasn't fresh prey, just an intruder.

Xion, "Weeding time."

With a swing of her right hand, Xion called her Kingdom Key into existence in a flash of bright sparks.

She waited a moment, letting the first group of three Dire Plants fire their seeds at the wall closest to her. When they stopped, she charged out, thrusting her hand out, smoke billowing between her fingers as a fireball shot out. It struck the middle plant among the group and exploded, spreading flames to the other two's stalks and leaves. The Plants all shook and flailed as the fires consumed them swiftly, leaving nothing but purple smoke and floating pink hearts.

Xion lowered her hand but kept her keyblade ready. She could se more and more Dire Plants down the rest of the tunnels but didn't see any Poison Plants. This wouldn't be too hard.

Xion moved quickly into the next section of the tunnels, seeing two more groups of three Dire Plants, their stalk bodies shuddering as they drew back, petals closing and glowing. Xion kept moving towards them even as two of them shot their projectiles. The dark haired girl swung her keyblade out like a baseball bat, clutching its hilt with both hands. Both shots rebounded slammed back into the faces of the Dire Plants, stunning them while the others began to shudder as well, preparing to fire. But it took a while, giving her the chance to charge over, swinging her blade in a spinning slash that took off all the heads of the Dire Plants.

Their stalk bodies spasmed for a moment, the green fading a pale white before going limp and then they exploded, releasing more pink hearts in a burst of purple smoke. Xion didn't lower her keyblade and looked down the connecting tunnel. More Dire Plants were all over the place, at least two dozen more in these tunnels alone if she didn't count the last sealed off tunnel in the far back and that was most likely where the bigger Poison Plants were. Xion twirled her keyblade in one hand, taking a breath.

_Stop standing around_, she told herself.

The sooner done, the sooner she could find Roxas.

She moved over to the gate over the large loading tunnel and from where she stood over it there was at least a dozen more Dire Plants. Deciding not to waste time with hacking them all up, Xion raised her keyblade, pointing the blade tip down at them. A large fireball grew at the end before firing off and into the center of the Plants. Instead of taking out a single one, it exploded, raining down a bunch of smaller fireballs that incinerated all of the Dire Plants in an explosion of fire, purple smoke and pink hearts.

When the smoke settled and she could see no more Dire Plants, Xion looked towards the left tunnels, the ones that lead to the market place and the clock tower heights.

She'd save that for last.

Xion jumped down into the lower steps, moving through the open gate and into the tunnel. Looking further down the rest of the way, she saw two lone Dire Plants. With a casual wave she threw another small fireball, destroying these two with little trouble. She walked past the fading smoke and freed hearts, looking further down the tunnels. She could see no more Dire Plants in this part of the tunnels and decided it was time to head into the waterway.

Tightening her grip on her keyblade, Xion moved deeper into the tunnels.

Just as she thought, the bigger Poison Plants were indeed inside the waterway, two of them right by the gutter.

While there was not much difference between the Dire and Poison Plants in appearance, there was one simple, obvious and dangerous one:

The Poison Plant was three times bigger then the Dire Plant and three times more annoying, making them just a bit harder to destroy.

Xion stared at the two large Heartless plants and decided to try a spell, wanting to avoid getting up close and personal with these things at all costs. Because she had learned a long time ago one of the really annoying things about these Heartless was-

Xion gasped, her thoughts interrupted as she quickly ducked behind the wall again when she saw both Plants shaking, their bud like heads drawing back and glowing a little as the petals covered their faces for a moment. A split-second later two loud 'Splats!' could be heard.

Xion took a moment to slow her breathing before glancing back around the corner. She let out a disgusted groan upon seeing to very large smudges of ooze dragging slowly down the wall, little purple bubbles rising and popping off of them occasionally.

_That_ was the reason she hated these particular Heartless so much, their projectiles were just gross. It didn't help any that they were also poisonous. And the poison sometimes blinded their victims as well, letting these Heartless easily gang up on their prey.

Fortunately, Xion had slain enough of these to learn when to dodge.

And when to fight head on.

The dark haired keyblade wielder ran her hand over her blade, the steel glowing red hot as her fingers skimmed over it. Moving quickly from behind the wall, Xion lunged out, her keyblade thrusting as two fireballs the size of large rocks fired out. They struck the Poison Plants right in the face, setting their bud shaped heads afire.

The Plants flailed about for several seconds, randomly pounding their burning heads into the ground so hard they shook the whole area and made Xion stumble. But eventually, the flames consumed them and they exploded into small clouds of purple smoke, releasing slightly larger hearts then the ones released by their smaller cousins.

Wading through the smoke, Xion moved into the last tunnel of the area and was a little relieved to see it was clear.

All that was left was the last tunnel leading into the market and clock tower station and all that was left was a few Poison Plants. Xion balanced her keyblade across her shoulder with a small annoyed groan, before breaking into a slight job, rushing back into the main section of the tunnels, suddenly more eager then ever to get this mission done and find Roxas.

She rushed into the last tunnel, swinging her keyblade out in wide and high slashes, decapitating every Poison Plant in her way, deflecting their projectiles in the same strokes, leaving the Plants stunned long enough for her to chop them down. When the final tunnel was cleared at last, Xion allowed herself a sigh of relief and a small pleased smile.

She turned right, heading down the last small passage and then made a left for the rising slope that lead to-

A black ball of sludge sailed past her and would have hit Xion right on her face if she hadn't reacted instinctively and ducked then rolled back behind a wall. Xion panted for a second, more surprised then winded.

A third Poison Plant, blocking the exit to the clock tower.

Xion cursed at herself for so stupidly believing the Poison Plants and Dire Plants wouldn't intermingle together. They had before but she forgot and now she was paying for it. She was out of magic so she was going to have to fight it head on.

Xion readied her keyblade, gripping it with both hands tightly before charging out, swinging high and will all her strength. Her Kingdom Key tore into the thick green stalk of the Plant but not deep enough to cut it all the way through, only spilling a nasty looking green ooze all over the ground and onto her boots. Xion cringed and let a, "Yuck!" before ripping her blade out and jumping back as the Plant suddenly lunged down, slamming its head onto the floor several times as it tried to pound Xion to nothing.

Xion simply kept back, keyblade raised until the Plant stopped, its bud head swaying a little. Xion smirked a little. Xion, "Not very smart to do that, it just makes you look stupider then you already are."

That said, Xion quickly tore into the stalk body of the Heartless, tearing out chunks of green flesh and splattering more of that gross green ooze. Xion did her best to dodge that. The dark haired girl pulled her keyblade back before delivering am mighty uppercut spinning slash, tearing into the petals around the bud head and scattering a few of them across the ground. Xion jumped back to the ground; annoyed she hadn't taken its head off like she had been trying to with that attack. Easily corrected though, she told herself. Xion pulled her blade down again, gathering her strength as she prepared for another go at the Heartless' stalk like neck-

Only to meet it's bud head into her own, stunning her as Xion let out a cry of surprise and pain, falling back to the ground and staggering, trying to reorient herself but she didn't recover in time and the Poison Plant began repeatedly slamming its head down onto Xion, knocking her back and causing her to grunt, gritting her teeth down in pain as she was struck several times before one final slam sent her reeling back, almost dropping her keyblade.

Xion stumbled back up, clutching her aching head with her left hand, swaying a little on her feet. She shook her head, trying to make the tunnels stop spinning but only making things worse Xion discovered. She staggered back, watching the Poison Plant rise back up, preparing for another head butt attack but from for some reason, there was three of them now, all spinning around each other as they leaned back to finish her off.

_One shot,_ Xion told herself, tightening her grip on her keyblade's handle with both hands.

The Poison Plant lunged forward-

At the same time Xion swung her Kingdom Key out, striking its neck and tearing the bud clean off in a shower of purple smoke and green ooze.

Xion panted, lowering her keyblade as she clutched at her still aching forehead. Everything was still spinning and she felt like she was about to be sick.

She stood perfectly still for several seconds, dispelling her keyblade in a flash of light and burst of sparks, taking a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. Slowly the dizziness began to fade away mercifully, and the tunnels stopped spinning. Xion lowered her hand and took a few hesitant steps back, looking at the tunnels once again.

"Even I can't screw it up, huh?" She asked the empty tunnels, scowling at the memory of those lunar eyes and sneering face. She wished that Poison Plant's neck had been his instead.

With one last angry sigh, Xion turned her back on the tunnels and moved towards the exit gate, stepping out of their poorly lit shade and into the red glare of perpetual twilight.

Xion walked a little ways until she was under the looming shadow of the clock tower, right before the ledge that let her look overt he whole town. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air and smiling a little.

This was her favorite spot to be, this hill overlooking the entire town, atop the whole world. Of course, she reminded herself, slowly turning around, there was an even better spot to look at it from, and that was-

She looked up, dark blue eyes looking up at the clock towers very top, at a ledge.

Where someone in a black cloak was currently sitting.

Someone with golden locks.

Xion's eyes widened a little.

"Roxas," she gasped.

Without another thought or word, Xion broke into a sprint, rushing towards the station, double stepping up the steps and quickly pushing the door open and racing inside, surprising the clerk behind the ticket window but Xion didn't spare that person a glance as she raced down towards the docking and leaving trains, looking around widely until she spotted the door to the stairs. She rushed through the door and double timed it up them, panting, still a little winded from her quick fight with the Poison Plant.

But she didn't let that slow her down.

Within in seconds, she was in front of the door to the ledge, standing right by the large churning gears, the slightly loud and heavy mechanical sounds mingling with her panting breath.

Her breathing slowed gradually.

Xion stared at the door.

And found herself thinking of yesterday.

She hesitated, but wasn't certain why.

_Roxas…_

Her gloved hand gripped the door handle and she gently pushed it open.

The dark room was filled with bright golden light, blinding Xion for a second, her eyes snapping shut.

She stood there a moment, eyes reopening slowly. She took a deep breath, and stepped onto the ledge.

She was on the left side of the clock tower, hidden in the shadows. The sun was beginning to set. For a very brief moment, Xion thought that she had just imagined Roxas sitting there. She moved towards the front side of the ledge slowly, maddeningly slow.

And then she stepped from around the corner and saw Roxas was still sitting there, dark cloak and bright hair contrasting against each other. Xion didn't say anything as Roxas turned to look at her, smiling. He held up his left hand, revealing two blue sea-salt ice cream bars.

Roxas, "About time. I had to use a Blizzard spell to keep these from melting."

Xion stared in surprise for a moment, gaping blankly at him.

Then, she smiled back and replied, "Well if I had known we were going to meet up today I would have hurried up."

Roxas smiled, nodding and closing his eyes. "Touché."

Xion giggled a little, the tension easing and fading away instantly. She walked over, taking one of the bars and then sat down beside Roxas.

The two began to lick at their ice cream, savoring the sweet, yet salty taste, completely unique and impossible to find anywhere else save in this sleepy town between light and shadow.

It was Roxas who broke the silence once again, turning away from his ice cream to look at Xion as he asked, "What was your mission today?"

Xion took another lick of her bar before looking at Roxas to reply, "Oh, just weeding out some Dire and Poison Plants. The last one managed to hit me with one of those really annoying head butts. The whole world was spinning for a bit because of that."

Roxas winced, rubbing a spot on his head as if relieving a bad memory. Roxas, "Been down that road. Those things hurt when they hit. Not nearly as annoying as getting blinded though. The first time that happened, I was with Axel and he tripped me so many times before it wore off, laughing his butt off."

Xion giggled and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Roxas mock scowled before smiling again and laughing as well.

Then there was silence; the two teens watching the sun slowly sink down, the red sky beginning to grow darker, and eating their ice cream.

Xion found the anxiety of yesterday and her worry of today fading away entirely by the simple act of sitting next to Roxas and eating ice cream, like they always did.

Everything was right again.

Then, Roxas lowered his ice cream, watching the red sun for several seconds before finally saying, "Xion, I'm going to be gone for a few days."

She had been about to take another bite out of her ice cream when Roxas announced this, the blue bar freezing mere centimeters away from her parted lips, dark blue eyes widening before she turned her head to meet Roxas's lighter orbs.

Xion, "What? Why?"

Roxas kept her gaze for a few seconds, his expression lost and confused. Then he looked away with a sigh, eyes lowering. He didn't say anything, instead looked back at the setting sun.

The sudden silence did nothing to relieve Xion's nerves. She fidgeted, shifting where she sat to better face Roxas before she asked in desperation, "Roxas what did you mean? Where are you going to go? Why are you leaving?"

Roxas looked at his ice cream bar, as if it held all the answers. Then he, looked back at the twilit sky. And finally spoke again.

"I've been having these…weird dreams lately…And I wonder…are any of them real…or not?"

Roxas lowered his head, his bangs briefly hiding his eyes. Xion sat perfectly still, waiting for him to go on.

Roxas raised his gaze, revealing his eyes again.

"There's this boy…and he-" He paused, hesitating.

Xion found herself leaning closer all of a sudden, eager to hear more even though Roxas had barely said two sentences. But she was dying, aching to know what had been plaguing him so for these last two weeks.

Roxas looked back towards the sky and finally said, "He has a keyblade. Like me and you."

Xion stared at him, eyes widening a little bit but she kept her shock hidden from her face as best as she could.

Roxas continued to stare at the sky as he went on.

"His name is Ventus. He has some kind of connection with Aqua…I've seen her in the dreams too…and that's why I though they were just that for a while, and why I didn't say anything. I thought they would just go away if I ignored them long enough."

He let out a sigh through his nose, mouth closed as he lowered his head, eyes closing again.

Xion leaned a little closer, asking, "Did they?"

He shook his head slowly from side to side.

Roxas, "No. No they didn't. Every night they came back. Different but the same each time."

He opened his eyes, looking back at the sky, still not meeting Xion's eyes.

"Ven…that's what they called him. Aqua and…their friend. He went to so many worlds, Xion. Even some of the ones we've been too, and he met so many of those worlds inhabitants, befriending them all."

He finally turned to look at her, smiling a small melancholy smile. Roxas, "It sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Xion found herself smiling wistfully as well. Xion, "Yeah…" She looked at the sky as well. "It sounds really nice," she whispered.

Roxas looked at her for a few seconds, then returned to looking at the sky. The red was beginning to bleed into black.

Roxas stared at the sky. And then, what he said next was barely a whisper.

"There's someone else in the dream too."

Xion blinked, looking at Roxas, noticing his hands had clenched into fists on his lap. They were shaking.

Roxas went on. "It's a boy, around Ven's age. He wears this strange mask…and he has a keyblade too. It's the strangest keyblade I've ever seen. It's…wrong. Dark."

Xion blinked, frowning a little in confusion.

Roxas went on. "That day at the beach…the reason I had that fit…I saw something…It was like the dreams but I was awake."

Xion stared at him, intrigued, her curiosity growing with every word. Roxas looked at his right hand, blue eyes vacant as they recalled the images only he had seen that day.

Roxas, "I don't…I don't think I should have seen what I saw. And that's why I passed out."

Roxas looked at her, offering a crooked, apologetic grin. Roxas, "Real day killer huh? Sorry about that."

Xion smiled back and a little of the new tension softened. Xion, "It's ok. I understand now. Please, Roxas, what happened yesterday?"

His smile fell a little, not disappearing but not really there. Roxas, "Yesterday… I though the dreams were gone. After what happened in Hollow Bastion, I didn't have anymore, except one but not the next night. I guess I celebrated too early. Something like that happened twice before. Once, in Halloween Town, when I was fighting a premature Leechgrave. And then again at Olympus Coliseum, when I was fighting this really strong fighter named Jecht. And even then I only barely managed to knock him down afterwards. And then the last time you saw, was against that huge Heartless."

Roxas looked at his hands again, as if wondering if they were really his.

Roxas, "Each time…It was like I had this sudden strength. But it wasn't me using it. It felt like I was just watching someone who looked like me doing the fighting. And you saw the way I held my keyblade."

Xion nodded. Xion, "Backwards, the blade against your elbow."

Roxas nodded. Roxas, "It's the same way he holds his keyblade. Ven. And I guess, that's the way he fights. I never saw him fight in my dreams, just his interactions with all his friends and…"

He trailed off for a moment. And then he finally said, "That masked boy."

Xion was leaning really close now, completely wrapped up in his words.

Roxas didn't say anything else for a long moment and Xion held her breath.

And finally, he went on again. Roxas, "Yesterday, after I destroyed that Heartless…I saw what happened to Ven. I can't explain it because I still don't understand everything I've seen in these dreams. But, something strange happened after that Xion. Right before I woke up…"

He reached into his cloak and then pulled out the three cards from yesterday, staring at them. Xion followed his gaze before looking back at Roxas.

Roxas went on. "He gave me these. I think it was Ven but…And he said…"

Roxas turned and met Xion's eyes.

"The Way to Awakening lies through Oblivion."

Xion blinked, leaning a little ways back, expression confused an thoughtful as she repeated to herself, "The Way to…Awakening?"

She looked back at Roxas before asking, "What does that mean?"

Roxas shook his head helplessly, eyes closing as he bowed his head once again in lost.

Roxas, "I don't know. I don't understand what any of this means."

His eyes opened, suddenly brighter, thoughtful. "No," he whispered.

Xion looked at him, brow furrowing. "Roxas?" She asked.

He didn't look at her as he went on. "I understood one thing. When he gave me these cards, he was standing in front of a castle."

And Xion knew what he was going to say before he did, and her blood turned to ice.

Roxas turned and looked at her again, his eyes the bright blue of the sky.

"Castle Oblivion."

The very mention of that place's name sent a shudder rippling through her body. Xion turned and moved away suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Not many people reacted that way at the mention of their birthplace. But Xion knew she was one of the few exceptions to that.

Roxas saw her shudder and reached over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but Xion moved away from his touch. His blue eyes flashed, filled with hurt for a moment as he lowered his hand and looked back towards the dark sky.

"That's where I have to go Xion. My whole being tells me I'll find my answers there. Maybe not to everything, but I know I'll find something."

His tone was determined, unafraid and unwavering, jaw set and eyes fierce.

Xion looked at him, eyes shining, mouth agape a little.

Roxas sat back and stood up, turning away from Xion. Roxas, "I just wanted to let you know why I wouldn't be coming back Xion. Hopefully for only a few days…"

What he said next sent another shudder through Xion.

"Or maybe not at all."

She moved so quickly she surprised herself yet again.

Xion wrapped her arms around Roxas, holding him tightly, desperately.

"Roxas please don't go!" She exclaimed, her voice shaky and on the verge of tears.

Right then, they both found themselves feeling a strange ache in their chests. And this ache hurt worse then any pain they had ever felt before.

Roxas didn't turn to face her, staying stone still and replying with a distant, flat voice, "I have to Xion. I don't want too, but I have to. I have to know."

He pulled away gently, and Xion drew her arms to her chest, her whole body shaking. Xion, "Why? What do you have to know?" Her voice cracked.

Roxas closed his eyes, fighting down this strange ache. Roxas, "I have to know why this has happened. I have to know who he is and why he's been in my dreams."

Roxas turned to face her at last; his eyes shining with held back tears. Roxas, "It feels like…I'm loosing myself. Yesterday, I didn't feel like me at all. And today, I only feel a little like myself. Xion, I think if I don't confront this today…"

He looked at his hands again.

"I think I won't be me anymore…" He whispered this, truly afraid and Xion could see his hands were shaking fiercely.

And they stopped when she took his hands in hers and held them firm. Roxas blinked in surprise as Xion stared up at him with a sudden determination, eyes still teary but her grip strong.

Xion, "You are you. Nobody else. You will never be anyone else but Roxas. And if one day, you feel like you're about to lose yourself…"

She smiled, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'll be right there, to remind you."

Roxas stared at her, completely at a lost.

Roxas, "Xion…"

She let go of his hands and stepped back before turning away from him and waving her arm out. The shadows swirled and gathered, rising up to form a Corridor of Darkness.

She turned back to face Roxas, meeting his confused gaze with a smile. Xion, "I'll come with you, to make sure you're still you when you come back."

Roxas's reply was instant "No way, it's too dangerous-"

Xion interrupted. "You need some back up, whether you want to admit it or not. And besides, I spent a little time in Castle Oblivion, I know a few of those floors."

They both knew that didn't mean anything, as both had heard and in Xion's case learned, that the layout of Castle Oblivion was never the same twice. But she held her ground and gaze, staring unafraid at Roxas.

Finally, he let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly. Roxas, "Alright. Let's go."

He started to move past her but stopped. Roxas extended his arm out, letting Xion move ahead of him. Roxas smiled as he said, "After you, my lady."

Xion giggled and gave him a small grateful bow. Xion, "Thank you kind sir."

They both smiled at each other stepping into the Corridor. The miasma of shadows swelled before shrinking in on itself, vanishing from sight and taking them both with it.

The red sky turned completely black, the sun setting.

Twilight became darkness, and everything was hidden from sight.

* * *

Only a few times before had he ever been actually nervous to be in this empty white room of thrones.

And today was one of them.

Axel sat across from Saix, his green eyes meeting his lunar orbs. The Superior sat on his highest throne, looking at both of them in something that was almost curiosity. But if one looked closely, they would see it was truly amusement.

Axel broke the silence, sighing loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Axel, "Alright, I'm here. What's the deal?"

Saix scowled. Saix, "Watch your tone when addressing the lord Superior."

Axel relished his smirk and response: "I wasn't addressing the Superior. I was addressing you."

Saix's eyes twitched. And then, much to Axel's growing annoyance, he smirked back.

Saix, "Even so, watch your tongue still."

Axel sighed and slumped back against his throne. Axel, "Whatever. Just spit it out. What'd I do? Is this about the mission yesterday?"

Saix's smirk wouldn't shrink or grow but remained infuriatingly there. Saix, "In a way, yes. It concerns Roxas and Xion."

At the mentions of their names Axel tensed and sat up straight. Axel, "What about them? What happened? Have they been hurt?"

It was strange how he instantly assumed the worse. They may have been nothing to begin with, but they still existed. Were they both-?

Saix, "They are fine. As far as we know."

Never had he felt a stranger combination of relief and confusion so perfectly mixed together. And Saix's smirking face didn't help alleviate Axel's growing frustration.

Axel, "What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

It was the Superior who responded.

"It seems Roxas and Xion have both fled from their missions. They have run away together."

Axel blinked, completely caught off guard.

Axel, "W-what?"

Saix picked up from the Superior.

Saix, "Roxas never went to his mission and Xion vanished from Twilight Town after clearing the Heartless Plant infestation. We sent two Samurai Nobodies to their 'usual spot' in Twilight Town and found traces of a Dark Corridor. They have fled, to where we are still not sure."

And suddenly the frustration chilled into fear.

Axel, "Let me go after them." He said it so quickly he almost missed the slight fearful tone in his voice. Almost.

To both his and Saix's surprise, it was the Superior who responded.

"The matter is already being handled Axel. We called you here simply let you know. And to advise you not to get involved."

Axel protested, "But I-"

The Superior's eyes flared, becoming orange flames that pierced through Axel's own winter green.

Axel's words died in his throat. He slumped back down on his throne and nodded slowly.

With that said, the Superior became engulfed in shadows, vanishing from sight and leaving his throne empty. A second later, after giving Axel one last smug smirk, Saix vanished as well.

Axel sat alone on his throne, hands lying limp and flat up in his lap, eyes staring into his palms numbly.

'_Roxas…Xion…_'

His sigh was heavy and sad, eyes closing slowly right before he became engulfed in shadows a well.

Where Nothing Gathers was empty.

As always.

* * *

He sat before his small table in the center of his room, hands moving rapidly as they shuffled the deck of black and white cards.

After several seconds of shuffling, he began to lay them out in no particular order. He wasn't playing any game, just killing time.

He had all the time in the world.

"Such a pity…"

His finger stilled over the next card as he heard the voice.

Cobalt eyes turned to meet a single amber gaze.

Xigbar smirked down at Luxord, arms crossed.

Luxord said nothing, only stared at the interloper for a moment in mild curiously and growing irritation.

Then, he resumed laying his cards out.

Xigbar stood where he was and went on.

Xigbar, "You are one of our best. Decent field mission numbers, tricky and unique fighting style and weapon. And your power…"

Luxord drew another card and turned it over.

Ace of Spades.

Luxord spoke without looking at the Freeshooter, "Gifts of the silver tongue. Flattery and manipulation. It's not hard to tell which of us has which gift."

Xigbar chuckled, still not moving.

He spoke again, "I meant what I said. You are one of the best and a lucky find." He frowned in sudden sympathy. Xigbar, "Darn shame the Superior won't give you the credit you deserve. I vouched for you, y'know. I said it should have been you who was Lord of Castle Oblivion. You are the true lord of the cards after all."

The Gambler of Fate did not respond but couldn't hide a small smirk on the corner of his lips.

Nor did he see Xigbar's growing one.

"But, in a way, it's kind of a good thing you didn't go," Went on the Freeshooter. "We might have lost you if you went and that would have been a real tragedy."

Luxord drew the next card and looked at it.

The King of Spades.

He stared at it another moment before flicking it atop the Ace and saying, "Maybe so."

His fingers reached for the next card but Xigbar beat him to it, drawing the card but not showing it, keeping it's back to both himself and the Gambler.

Xigbar smirked down at Luxord, who kept his gaze even though his eyes showed interest.

Xigbar, "What if I told you," his voice lowered to a whisper. "If you help me with this mission I'm on, you'll be named the next Lord of Castle Oblivion?"

And then, Xigbar looked at the card before showing it to Luxord.

The Gambler couldn't hide his amusement at what he saw.

The Joker.

The wild card.

What he said next wasn't much of a surprise to either of them.

"I'm listening."

* * *

The sound of slow waves on a sandy shore…

There was no sound quite like it and like every world; it was unique to its own beach.

Sapphire eyes gazed at the blue waters turned red. The sun was beginning to set.

She had arrived very late, and was leaning against the familiar curved tree.

It hadn't changed in ten years, she noticed.

But then again, neither had she, she remembered sadly.

It's a small world, she reminds herself. Change does not come too soon or too fast.

And suddenly, inexplicably, she thinks of those three children.

The little boy with spiky brown locks and his crooked grin.

The little girl with the short red locks, the flowers in her hands and the smile on her face as well.

And…

The last boy.

The one with the unique and light blue eyes, so light she had almost thought they were green. They matched his silver hair perfectly.

Silver hair…

She brushes the thoughts off, wondering and hoping that those three were older and living normal lives, no worries over the balance between light and darkness. And no keyblade to ruin their lives.

She let out a small sigh, leaning closely to the tree and closing her eyes. She tried to let the sound of rolling waves lull her to sleep. But she found herself thinking of her friend.

And the choice she had left herself with.

Down below, cloaked in shadows, a figure cloaked in black leaned against the ledge wall under the bridge connecting to the smaller island the woman above currently rested on. His own eyes were closed in rest, his weary soul soothed by the familiar sound of rolling waves on the golden beach.

But even if his eyes were open, one wouldn't be able to see them. The shadows he cloaked himself in weren't dark enough to hide them.

But the blindfold hid them perfectly from anyone else's own gaze.

* * *

(Takes a long, relaxed sigh.)

Finally...DONE.

The long awaited return of Riku is here! (Looks at Riku) Where have you been?

Riku:...I'd rather not say. (Challange readers! Who can come up with the craziest place Riku could have been all along?)

Hello readers! been a while, I apologize. School is being quote :Ridiculous: end quote. I' ll leave it at that.

A few things before i move onto the review resposnes and announce who guessed which character I would play as fist in BBS right.

First thing, I will not be changing the names of Aqua's Keyblade to their english names since I'm already using the Japan names. Her Glider will still be Rider and the Wayfinder will still be referred to as a star charm just in this story. In Fading Sentiment I will be using translated names.

Ok, that's it.

Also I'll be doing a review of Birth by Sleep soon, I'd do it now but I'm in a hurry.

As to who guessed correctly...Any one who said Terra first...

YOU ALL WIN PLUSHIES! (Plushies rain down from the heavens.)

(Zack picks one up, blanches, screams and runs away. The Sentiment cuddles with a bunch of Aqua ones.) Sentiment: Aqua...(Little hearts float around his helm) (Ven picks up a bunch and grins. Master Xehanort scowls at his own pluishie before throwing it aside. Vanitas stares blankly at his own. Aqua holds a Terra one, smiling. Xemnas pockets an Aqua one before leaving. Xigbar shoots a Terra one and leaves, grumbling about his eye.)

...I kinda wish I hadn't started the whole plushie thing.

Ah well.

Review Responses Time:

kirabook: Man, I don't even want to think about what you'll feel come the next few chapters. I thank thee for the thumbs up and offer my own. (Grins and thumbs up.)

Aqua StormXIV: Yes! And to you, an Aqua plushie. Oh, about three more chapters...not counting certain things that shall remain secret for now... Why thank you! I'm very happy to see people like my stuff so much. (Zack wakes up groaning and sees Aerith smiling at him.) Zack: AERITH! (Glomps and nuzzles) (Xemnas staggers around with stars in his eyes.) Xemnas: Who threw that anchor? I'll find you and- AHHH! (Falls down cliff. Hits several rocks. Jagged rocks.) Me: (Calls to Xemnas) Watch out for that first step, it's a doozy!

BloodyAphrodite: That is exactly what I did.

NinjaSheik: Yeah, not really doing that as often as I should.

iceandfire66: Nope, Terra. I picked him because he's my fave male KH character by far now. Err...About the whole 'Roxas has Ven's heart' thing...I don't actually believe that. There's a different thing going on here.

Yue Twili: Oh they are... Messa stoked you stoked!

DarkNekoGirl92: Thank you. Beautiful? I wouldn't go that far but to each their own. Badass indeed. I really need one but I did correct as many as I could and all the obvious ones. I'm excited when my readers are. I hope I can live up to all your expectations. (Just review and add it once, and I'm happy)

Blu rose: Thank you.

Xorncon- Number 0: The final battles...

My responses:

1: Not with KH2 per se...but it will tie in with somethings.

2: I did plan some rematches but decided against it. No point in dragging anything out really.

Paitence...All will be clear soon.

Fenrir of the Shadows: Thank you.

Flightfoot: A serious thank you for pointing all these out, I went and fixed every one. I'm going to ignore your other reviews and kindly ask you to be more patient because being plagued with 'Update plz' its very annoying and distracting.

CrimsonDarkness0013: I love twists. And I'm not done with them yet. Good luck on your stuff.

-Ringy rina-: No, they're pretty different. Thank you.

kalulu 1080: Thank you. Nope, Terra first.

Vampire Countess: Yep! Why indeed...

Twilight Cardmistress: I love cliffhangers...Now that I'm writing them!

fictionalcharacterwish: Was it not good to begin with?

FallenXMidnight: (Pulls Zack off of you and looks at him sternly.) You are not off the hook for your awesomely ridiculous fight. (Throws to Xehanort.) And you! (Points at Braig.) Are living on borrowed time.

ShadowYashi: Nope. Thank you. I'm not going that far though.

The Dani-Chan Replika 2.06: Salutations! Computers can be tricky. Thank you, I'm proud of keeping everyone in character. He's a something...starts with an 'H'. (Snickers.) I look forward to more reviews from you hopefully.

Marluxia13: Thank yew. There are tons of mistakes but you have to look closely. Thank you again.

Ami: 1: You're the second person to tell me that. A lot of people really liked that chapter. Thank you, I try to spread the Aqua love. 2: o_o Seriously? Wow. I'm...at a lost to what to say.

ReplicaRiku's Girl: We shall see...

KingdomHeartsDragon: Thank you. Xemnas is evil. He and Terra aren't the same characters. I try but they sneak in on me.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'll get to work on the next chapters of Fading and Body as soon as I can.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Day 317: Decision and Destiny

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

These four simple notes were the most pleasing and gratifying sounds any teenager in the world would come to know and love: The sound of school dismissal for the day. But this time it was even more pleasing, for it also heralded the end of this school week and the beginning of a three-day weekend.

The students dispersed from the school building, some faster then others and very few lingered.

One of these few lingering students was still inside the main building, in front of her locker to be exact.

She was a young girl, recently turned fifteen and like all the students she wore the school uniform of white shirt, though her sleeves were rolled up and exposed the shoulders of her arms, and striped tie and as per required of the female students, she wore a blue and white striped skirt and blue socks to complete the ensemble to match her black shoes.

The girl brushed aside a few loose strands of her auburn red hair away from her eyes, eyes so deeply blue they were a beautiful shade of indigo. She reached for an item in her locker. Her fingers had just grasped the photo attached to the back of her locker door when a voice called:

"Kairi!"

Kairi blinked and turned towards the sound of the voice, looking down the hall. She smiled when she a bubbly and energetic curly haired blonde racing towards her. Kairi looked at the photograph before quickly putting it in her satchel that hung around her right arm, the bag laying against her hip.

Kairi closed her locker and faced her friend just as she reached her and replied with a smile, "Hey Selphie."

Selphie smiled up at Kairi, a big and cute infectious smile. Of course, Kairi knew better by now that when Selphie smiled like that, she was up to something. Still, she waited to hear what her friend had to say.

Selphie, "Kairi! I'm glad I caught you! Tidus and Wakka invited are waiting up ahead to go to their Blitzbal practice and I was wondering if you wanted to come to? There's this cute boy down at the gym named Seymour and I wanted to introduce you to him."

_Ah, of course_, Kairi sighed inwardly.

Keeping face, Kairi smiled back and shook her head. Kairi, "Sorry, can't stick around any longer today. I have someplace to be and I'm running late."

Selphie's cute smile turned into an even cuter pout. "Aww, come on Kairi!" Selphie whined, closing her eyes and stamping her feet. Kairi smiled in amusement. To her, everything Selphie did was just to cute to be taken seriously. Selphie went on, still whinnying as she said, "I know you've been staying cooped up inside your house just to avoid every boy I've tried to get you to talk too!"

Kairi shrugged helplessly. "I've just been busy with studying and homework Selphie, really."

Selphie pressed on, replying, "But it's finally our three day weekend! Please just come and say 'hi' to him at least!"

Again, Kairi just smiled sympathetically and patted her friends' shoulder apologetically. Kairi, "I'm sorry Selphie, but I'm running late." Selphie sighed in defeat and then said, "Fine. But whatever you're blowing us off for better be important."

Kairi smiled again and replied simply, "It is." With that, she adjusted her shoulder bag and headed for the front doors of the school building, turning to give Selphie one last wave goodbye before heading out and down the steps.

The girl gave a sigh, eyes closing as she slowly shook her head.

"Yo Selphie!"

At the call of her name, Selphie turned and looked down the hall towards the doors that led outside, they also happened to be the doors closest to the gym. Tidus and Wakka were standing by them, both wearing their school uniforms of white shirt, blue ties and pants and black shoes. Wakka had his backpack over one shoulder while twirling his striped Blitzball on the tip of his index finger and Tidus had a goofy smile on his face.

Smiling back, Selphie headed their way.

As soon as she reached them Tidus asked, "So what's up? I thought you said Kairi was coming with us?"

Selphie sighed angrily, glaring back at the doors Kairi had left through. Selphie, "Well I tried to get her to come along but she blew us off, as usual!"

Both Tidus and Wakka exchanged amused looks. Wakka, "Probably for the best."

Selphie looked back at them both with a confused, yet slightly annoyed glance. Selphie, "Why's that?"

Tidus continued for Wakka and said, "Well that Seymour guy your were trying to hook Kairi up with is…well he's a little weird."

Selphie drew back with an expression of indignation.

"How so?" She demanded.

Tidus and Wakak exchanged glances once again, their expressions asking each other:

_Where do we start?_

* * *

With fall finally rounding the corner, the sky above the islands had begun to grow darker in the later evenings but it was still bright out, the blue sky beginning to mix with shades of red and yellow.

Kairi was making her way over the rising and falling slopes of the hills along the outskirts of the town, making her way towards the single pier that waited for her at a particular beach. It wasn't a very long walk but Kairi was in a bit of a hurry. She wanted some time to think to herself but she also didn't want to miss the sunset.

A sunset viewing from the where she was heading was always spectacular…

A gust of chilly wind suddenly picked up, causing Kairi to shiver and a few strands of her long hair blew in her eyes. She pushed them aside and behind her ear. She had wanted to cut it back to its shorter length but for some reason she was putting it off.

She paused when she arrived at the top of the last hill. She always did whenever she came here. From here, no matter what time in the day, the sun would hit the water around her destination just right and make the green leaves of the palm trees and the golden sand even brighter.

Kairi smiled at the sight of the simple island floating above the sparkling water. She could see the wooden decks and tree houses all around it and the natural waterfall and spring directly in its center. Her friends called her childish for still coming out here but she didn't care.

This place was too important to outgrow.

Kairi began the descent down the hill and for the beach with its simple pier and boat.

* * *

She carefully stepped onto the only pier of the whole playground island, her body wobbling with boat as the waves rolled against it. Kairi stepped onto the pier and brushed her hair out of her eyes again before looking around. She smiled, seeing nothing had changed.

Change was slow to come on this little world.

Kairi slowly took in the view of the little island before stepping down the wooden pier and onto the golden beach. Instantly, her ears were filled with sound of the rolling waves and a calm slowly washed over her. She let out a peaceful sigh before sitting down at the edge of the rolling waters, her shoes almost touching the water as it rose and receded.

She put her shoulder bag next to her but a safe distance from the water as well so its contents wouldn't get wet. Kairi drew her legs close to her chest, her arms wrapping around them as she gazed out at the waters. Like the sky as the sun continued to descend the waters had begun to turn red tinged with fading echoes of blue.

For a few moments, all Kairi did was sit there, listening to the waves, feeling the wind as it caressed her and rustled the leaves of the trees, her deep blue eyes gazing out at the waters. She remembered all the times she and her friends had come here together. It had been their place.

Kairi felt something brush the tip of her shoe and blinked, looking down at her feet.

She saw it was a white shell tinged with yellow at its end.

A thalassa seashell.

Kairi reached down and plucked the shell up, holding it up to her face as her eyes studied it carefully.

Something stirred inside her.

* * *

_She was younger, about fourteen and her hair is still cut short._

_She places the little charm she fashioned form five other thalassa shells into the palm of his hand._

"_Here."_

_He blinks in surprise but before he can say anything, she quickly puts up a tough front and says, "It's my lucky charm so be sure to bring it back to me, ok?"_

_He gives her a goofy lopsided grin._

"_I will."_

_

* * *

_

Her hand clutches the little shell to her chest as she closed her eyes.

She didn't know who that boy was…didn't she?

Kairi opened her eyes and looked at her shoulder bag. And then she turned to look at the center of the island, past the water fall…

And at a little dark hole in the side of the rocky wall.

Kairi stared at that spot, her fingers clutching the little shell tightly. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out the picture she had taken from her locker and stood up, brushing a little sand off herself as she did and moved towards the little set of stairs that lead up to the waterfall. Kairi slowly approached the hole, stopping a few feet away and just staring at it for a few seconds.

She glanced at the picture and shell in her hand before taking a deep breath and closing the distance between herself and the hole. She crouched down, grimacing as she crawled through the opening. This was the worst part but thankfully the cave's opening was only a few feet deep and then the ceiling rose up, giving Kairi enough room to stand back up.

Once again she dusted sand and a little dust off herself before peering down the tunnel. She could see a few shafts of fading light up ahead. Taking a deep breath, she continued down the tunnel and into the cave ahead.

It was a small alcove, maybe a few feet smaller then an average home's bedroom, with dozens of stringy and dried out plants roots hanging from the large hole in the ceiling along with a few larger ones attached to the rocky walls, these bigger and healthier then the ones dangling from above.

Kairi's hand briefly clutched the side of the tunnel wall; her eyes looking up at the hole in the ceiling, watching the corner of the sun begin to disappear around it. Then she turned her gaze to the cave walls themselves. She smiled at the sight of childhood memories, still present in the form of childish scribblings.

In one corner, was a stick figure drawing of Tidus and Wakka, having been drawn by the boys themselves. Tidus held a sword and Wakka drew himself with his Blitzball and the two boys were fighting a giant monster. To Kairi it looked like a really big whale.

Kairi's eyes moved to the next drawing. It was a little better then Tidus and Wakka's scribbles and she knew it was Selpie who must have drawn this one. In the picture, a knight was protecting his princess from a witch. Kairi smiled in amusement.

Selphie still loved those romantic tales.

Then, slowly, almost cautiously, Kairi looked at the second-to-last scribble.

It was much simpler when compared to the other two before it.

Kairi walked over to it, her hand reaching out, fingers tracing the simple stick drawing of a boy with long hair on a raft in the middle of an endless ocean, the ocean drawn by a bunch of wave like lines under the boy and raft.

"Riku…" She whispered.

Was he safe? Was he even still alive?

She shuddered, recalling the echo of a recurring nightmare that refused to fade.

A nightmare of that man in the black and silver coat with his horrible piercing yellow eyes who had stolen her friend's form. And the anguished torment in Riku's voice as he used the last of his strength to hold that evil man back.

But then she recalled the echo of another dream.

Of a voice she could faintly recall…

_

* * *

_

"_Do you have to go?" She asked._

"_I have to save Riku. I have to bring him home too."_

_

* * *

_

Kairi glanced at her other hand and the picture she clutched tightly.

She looked at the last drawing. For a moment, she only stared.

Then, she slowly approached it, crouching down to look at evenly.

It was really two drawings, both made by two different children's small hands.

The first was a scratchy and rough looking scraping of a little girl's head, the girl's face smiling, her hair very short.

The second was better drawn, not so scratchy and filled in evenly, of a young boy with spiky hair and a lopsided grin.

Both drawings faced each other, smiled at each other.

And under them, were two hands, each holding a star shaped fruit to each other.

Kairi stared t the boy's face, her hand slowly and shakily reaching out to touch the stone wall, right where the boy's cheek was drawn.

"Who are you?" She asked the drawing.

It did not respond of course and only continued to smile happily at the picture of the girl.

Kairi turned her gaze from the cave drawing to the picture in her hand.

It was a quick snapshot, no doubt taken by one of their parents. It was all of them, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi herself and Riku when they had all been around five and six years old. And there was one other.

A little boy with spiky brown haired locks, bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin that made Kairi smile every time she saw it.

She didn't know who this boy was.

Or did she?

_

* * *

_

_She is surrounded by darkness and there is sand gathering under her feet._

_She doesn't understand what's happening._

"_Kairi!"_

_She looks up at the sound of her name and sees him running towards her._

_She calls his name back as well._

_He reaches her and the whole world shudders._

_She stumbles and he catches her, holding her hand._

"_Kairi!" His tone is scared, rushed and breathless._

_She looks at him, her blue eyes meeting his own._

"_Remember what we used to say?" He asks and she's caught off guard completely, so very confused by what's happening around her._

_She can feel herself being pulled away by a powerful force. Her hand desperately grips his even though they are already beginning to slip apart._

"_I'll come back to you!" He cries, their hands about to slip._

_Her eyes fill with tears as she cries back:_

"_I know you will!"_

_And their hands slip away._

_

* * *

_

Her finger traces the little boy's face.

"I know you…" Kairi whispered.

Her hands slowly fall into her lap.

"So why can't I remember your name? Why can't I remember who you are?"

She looked back up at the two drawings, of herself and this boy, offering each other the star shaped paopu fruit.

She touched the fruit.

The local legend was that, if two people each offered each other a paopu fruit, their destinies were forever intertwined.

Her hand moved from the fruit to the boy's face.

"You said you'd come back…"

With a sigh, Kairi stood up, sparing the drawing one last sad glance.

"So where are you?"

And then she made her way through the tunnel entrance once again, emerging back on the island's center, the sound of the waterfall soothing a little of her sudden weariness.

Kairi sighed again.

This was a mistake.

She should have gone with Selphie and the others.

Kairi took in a deep breath, forcing down the sudden ache in her chest and turned to look at the smaller island off shore of this one.

She smiled at the sight of the bent over tree, the same tree that bore the paopu fruit.

A few moments later she was standing atop the small ledge that had the bridge to the smaller island and was slowly walking across it, hands behind her back as she lazily strolled toward the island. When she was finally there, Kairi first gazed out towards the setting sun and calm ocean. Then, she looked towards the tree.

After a brief second of hesitation she reached out to touch its smooth surface, warm from the light and air. Kairi smiled a little, looking up at the trees' leaves and seeing the yellow star shaped fruit peeking around them.

With a hop, she was sitting directly under the leaves and staring right at the ocean and sun, the golden light perfect against the tinted red waters.

Kairi hadn't seen a sunset from here in a long time.

It was absolutely breath taking.

But this wondrous sight does not fill her with any sense of awe or peace.

Instead, it only adds to the pain in her chest, the ache in her heart.

Her smile falters then vanishes.

She looks at the rest of the tree, remembering how Riku would always lean against the crooked base of it. She stares at the spot. And a part of her wonders if Riku even wants to come back.

And…

She can see in her memories someone else sitting directly in the middle of the tree, between her and Riku.

She knows who it is…

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the empty spot, her voice laced with frustration and, to her surprise, heart ache.

"Why can't I remember you? And… why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Her voice cracks a little and she feels something wet on her cheek.

Kairi quickly brushes it away, feeling stupid over the fact she's crying over a faceless, nameless boy she can't remember.

"Are you alright?"

Kairi gasps as the soft voice breaks the quiet and quickly looks up.

She was no longer alone.

Standing by the tree, in the exact spot Riku use to lean against was a woman.

Strangely, her hair was a deep, aquatic blue. Her sapphire eyes looked up at Kairi with concern.

At first Kairi felt very embarrassed at being seen crying by some stranger. Then she was confused, wondering who this woman was and why she was on this island.

And then a strange thought filled Kairi, a question.

_Do I…know her?_

* * *

It had been a beautiful day she reflected, walking back on to the main island, blue eyes looking up at the smaller island, the sun beginning to set before her once again.

Then again Aqua supposed all days on these islands were beautiful.

The day before when she had arrived here Aqua had fallen asleep on the crooked tree on the small island off the shore. That same tree bore that star shaped fruit of legend she had shaped her charms after. She woke to a perfect blue sky, calm waters and salt scented clean air.

Paradise personified, she thought with a smile. Pure untouched light.

For much of the day she had walked by the shore with her metal boots off, reveling in the feel of warm sand between her toes. She hadn't felt that in years. Later she had explored the wooden decks and tree houses adorning the trees. She had discovered some old child playthings inside two of the tree houses: An old jump rope, the wooden grips banged up as if they had been thrown around a lot. A red pole, also banged up, a half deflated blue and white ball. And curiously, two wooden swords. While both were in equal states of wear, they were both carved and shaped exactly the same.

Aqua picked the smaller one up, studying its beaten surface, noting each and every cut and dent on its surface.

Again, she thought of those two boys.

Were these items there's?

She smiled, remembering the foot race they had, the brown haired boy's whining about being unprepared, the silver haired boy just brushing it off.

Just like…

Her smile faded. Very carefully, she placed the toy sword back by the other items. Standing up, she left the tree house and the items behind.

When she had come here all that time ago Aqua had only seen the front of the island and decided to satisfy her curiosity when she spotted a large wooden wall with a door on the far side of the island. Aqua had stepped though it and discovered the other half of this little island and at the same time confirmed her suspicions.

It was indeed a playground, complete with a long hand made wooden bridge (That looked **very **unsafe), a rope pulley with handle bars so a short person or small child could 'glide' down it and onto the farther side of the island past the wooden 'guard tower' Aqua noted with amusement. Her curiosity continued to grow when she saw the hill and tower were blocking her view of the last part of the island. She started to move towards the bridge but stopped before her foot touched its' surface.

She frowned down at it.

It really didn't look that safe but at the same time it looked a bit old.

Well, if it's lasted this long maybe it'll last a little longer, Aqua figured.

She stepped onto it, pausing as she heard a weak groan from the wood. Aqua tensed…and let out a sigh of relief when it didn't give.

Unafraid, Aqua continued across the bridge-

CRACK!

And just as she stepped onto the middle of it all the planks gave way and Aqua plunged down onto her backside into the small water spring below with a painful crash and big splash.

Aqua sat there a moment, annoyed as water dripped down her bangs and face.

"Really should have seen that coming…" She muttered, standing and glaring up at the wooden bridge. Walking through the small spring, Aqua passed the tower and moved up a small set of carved steps in the stone hill and paused to look at the small beach below.

This one had lots of coconut filled palm trees despite its small size and because of this it was a lot a lot shadier. Aqua smiled, moving down the rest of the hill and into the center of the shade, sighing in welcome as it cooled her skin. Island sunlight and water was a good combination for sunburn and Aqua didn't tan well. Sitting down at the base of the largest tree, Aqua let out a small sigh, eyes closing as she took in the sound of waves rolling and the occasional seagull cry.

It was peace personified, Aqua thought with a smile.

A calm in the storm that had been her new life.

With that Aqua frowned, her eyes blinking open.

_History has a funny way of repeating itself doesn't it?_ She thought, drawing her legs up close to herself in a hug.

She couldn't keep avoiding what had brought her here.

She still had a decision to make.

She had been avoiding it for almost four days and so far she couldn't come up with anything.

It was so frustratingly simple though: Either agree to help Terra complete his Kingdom Hearts by continuously slaying Heartless.

Or refuse to work with the creatures he surrounded himself with and lose him forever.

Again.

Aqua groaned in frustration and buried her face against her knees. She sat like that for a few moments before reaching into her shorts' pocket. She stared at the star charm, its surface a bright blue under the light of the sun that began to peeked through the canopy of leaves above. When she had been plagued with such thoughts ten years ago all she had to do was pull out this charm and look at it. And somehow she'd find the right answer.

Now all it did was remind of her of how hard this was.

With a small sigh, Aqua stood up, gazing out at the sandy shores sadly now. The peace of this place offered no answers, only more frustration. Shaking her head a little Aqua stood back up staring at the charm another moment before slipping it back in her pocket.

Aqua gazed up at the sky, right hand shielding her eyes from the worst of the sunlight. The sun was beginning to set. Time flies, she mused.

With that thought in mind, Aqua started walking towards the hill, intent on returning to the main front of the island to see the sunset-

She stopped when her eyes caught sight of something.

It was a large stone covering over a hole in the side of the stone hill. Her curiosity peaking once more, Aqua walked over to the stone, her hands touching its surface and pushing a little. To her surprise the large stone was surprisingly light. With little effort Aqua easily pushed it aside, exposing the hole in the hillside.

When she saw what was inside Aqua found herself smiling once again.

It was a wooden raft, still in good condition and a finely built one at that, large enough to support two people. Or several young children, Aqua noted to herself with a sly smile. She looked over the raft, noting it was very dusty and its white sail was rolled up to the mast. Aqua stepped inside the small cove, well barely, there wasn't much room, and looked over the raft.

She could imagine the excitement these children no doubt felt…

Her smile fell.

At the prospect of using this raft to visit another world.

She reached out, her fingers running down the mast.

"I'm sorry your hard work wasn't rewarded…"

Her fingers stopped, feeling a niche in the mast, a deep scratch.

"But it's…for the best…"

She trailed off, sapphire eyes squinting as she gazed down at the spot on the mast that looked scratched up. She frowned. No, these marks weren't scratches she realized.

They were letters carved into the mast.

Aqua couldn't read them very well in the dark but she ran her fingers over the letters again, feeling the lines and contours of each carving. An 'E', followed by an 'x', a 'c', 'a', 'l', ''i', 'b', 'u' and 'r'.

_Excalibur_.

Aqua's smile returned. She remembered the old legends around that name. A child wouldn't truly understand the meaning behind the name and tale, but they would get the idea,

Freedom.

A seagull's cry broke her thoughts and Aqua shook her head, stepping out of the cove and looking at the raft one last time. Then, she rolled the rock back over the hole so nothing else would disturb it. Taking one last look at the palm trees and shore, Aqua headed for the steps and up them, making her way back towards the front of the island.

Far back on another hilltop, this one hidden by the shadows of the island cliffs and canopy of palm trees, a silver haired youth stood cloaked in shadows. His blindfolded eyes stared straight at Aqua, one gloved hand raised and stroking a smooth stone carved in the shape of a star and painted yellow. He remembers all the races they would have on this little obstacle course, jumping across the faulty wooden bridge and onto tree tops, both scrambling to reach this star and touch it first. Then they would race back to the door built into the wooden wall that divided the island.

He smiles, remembering all the times he won.

And the one time he lost.

It had been a challenge to see who got to name the raft and so they had decided to settle it the usual way through a race in the obstacle course. Of course he knew where he went wrong that day.

He had brought _her_ and the paopu fruit into the bet they had made.

He had never seen his friend run so fast and stay focused. Usually whenever he thought he was winning he'd throw jabs at the silver haired youth to try and throw him off. 'Course that usually had the opposite effect and would allow him to snatch victory.

It had been the first time he had lost in one of their races and so their craft had been dubbed _Excalibur_. Wasn't much better than _Highwind,_ the youth mused to himself and he smiled again. His smile faded when he resumed watching the reason he was truly back here.

The blue haired woman had made it across the broken bridge through a series of graceful jumps and flips and was already at the door.

The youth figured he should have confronted her the moment she found the raft. But something held him back. He could feel a shift in the island's light.

It was stronger.

And there was only reason for that.

_She's here,_ he realized.

And so he chose to stay in the shadows.

He watched the woman through his blindfold as she stepped through the door.

He would have to wait little longer.

He didn't…He didn't want _her…_

His hand moved away from the star and touched his blindfold.

To see him like this.

Deep in a back of his mind and heart…A familiar voice chuckled.

The youth ignored it as always and stepped further back into the shadows. The darkness shifted and seemed to engulf him. And then he was gone once more.

* * *

She had just closed the door on the wall when she felt something. It was a familiar feeling, icy cold and slithery. Aqua stood there for a moment, waiting to see if it would happen again. But it didn't. Aqua stepped away from the door, staring at it for a second and then looking away, towards the sea and setting sun.

_Just in time_, she thought with a smile.

Still smiling, Aqua headed under the bridge and for the shack, quickly climbing the stairs. Aqua decided she couldn't stay here much longer but she wanted to see the sunset of this world one last time. After that…

She didn't know what she was going to do after that.

Aqua opened the door, blinking and squinting as she was momentarily blinded by the sinking sunlight. Her hand covered her eyes for a moment and after a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she lowered her hand, blinking one last time. There was the island wit its crooked tree…

Aqua stared, eyes widening a little.

And sitting on that tree was a young girl.

Though she was still a small distance away, Aqua could see the girl couldn't be older than fifteen and had shoulder length auburn red hair.

At first Aqua wanted to quickly and quietly slip away before the girl noticed her.

But before she could move back inside the shack and down the stairs her eyes focused a little better on the girl and she noticed something else.

The girl's shoulders were shaking.

_She's crying,_ Aqua realized.

She stood there a moment, battling herself internally.

But then again she knew what she was going to do next.

Stepping away from the shack door and moving across the bridge onto the smaller island. She reached it but stayed a few feet back, he sapphire eyes watching the girl. Sadly confirming her thoughts, Aqua could hear quiet sobs and see tears on the girl's cheeks. Then an odd thought popped into Aqua's mind when she could see the girl better.

_Do I know her?_

Aqua quickly brushed that thought aside. She had only been here once before and had met two little boys. She didn't know this girl…she was sure of that.

Being bold, Aqua stepped forward next to the base of the tree and asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl gasped, quickly brushing some tears aside before her eyes caught side of Aqua. Aqua was stunned by how deeply blue they were, practically indigo. The girl blinked, looking at Aqua in surprise. She quickly wiped away the rest of the tears and mumbled, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just…."

The girl trailed off and Aqua leaned a little closer. Aqua, "Just what?"

The girl brushed some of her red locks behind her ear, her indigo eyes looking out at the sunset. "Just…a little overwhelmed. That's all." The girl looked back at Aqua, looking over her hair and clothes. For a moment Aqua thought she would ask where she ha come from. Instead, the girl resumed looking at the sunset.

Feeling a little bolder Aqua hopped onto the tree next to the girl and sat down, looking at the sun as well. It was beginning to sink into the water but it would still be a while before it vanished completely. Aqua turned, looking at the girl and asking, "Do you…want to talk about it?"

The girl blinked, looking at Aqua in surprise. For a split second Aqua thought she would brush it off. Then she asked quietly, "Why…why do you want to know?"

And Aqua wondered that as well.

Still…

There was something…familiar about this girl.

Aqua met her eyes and smiled kindly.

Aqua, "You look like you could use a sympathetic ear."

This seemed to ease a little of the tension and girl gave a small smile. She brushed another loose lock from her face and gazed back out at the sun. Aqua waited patiently, the girl not saying anything.

Finally, the girl whispered, "I was…" She seemed to trail off but Aqua waited, listening with intent that surprised even herself.

"I was thinking about my friends." The girl finally said. Aqua stared at her and asked, "Did…something happen to them?"

The girl shook her head, maybe a little to forcefully. "No, no…At least I hope not…It's just…"

She sighed, looking up at the reddening sky. Then she looked at Aqua and went on a little shyly, "This is going to sound strange but…I don't know where they are…or if they're ok." She bowed her head, looking at her feet. "And I just…I just feel…"

"Helpless?" Aqua interjected gently.

The girl nodded slowly. "Yeah," she agreed. "I feel helpless and useless…Wherever they are…I can't help them at all…And I just feel so useless…" The girl looked at Aqua, smiling that shy smile again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to unload that on you…"

Aqua smiled reassuringly. Aqua, "It's ok. I don't mind at all. I can tell you've wanted to get that off your chest for a while." The girl nodded and looked back at the setting sun. It had finally begun to sink beneath the waves.

Aqua followed her gaze.

For a little while, the two just watched the sunset, not saying anything else.

And then, Aqua said gently, "Think of them…"

The girl blinked, looking at Aqua in surprise.

Aqua went on, not looking at her as she continued to say, "Wherever they are…Pray to them that that their sorrows will end… and then, maybe… your hearts will blend." She looked at the girl, smiling very gently. "There are many places they could be…but they each share the same sky. One sky…" She pointed up to this world's sky.

Aqua looked at the girl, smiling kindly.

"And one destiny."

The girl stared at Aqua in open mouthed awe, fresh tears welling in her eyes. She started to look away again, embarrassed but Aqua reached out and brushed a single one away. The girl flinched but Aqua said softly, "It's alright. You don't have to be to be embarrassed." She looked back at the sunset, her smile fading to a frown.

She bowed her head, remembering the charm in her pocket. And the friend waiting for her.

Aqua looked back at the girl, smiling gently. The girl stared back at her in slight wonder. Then, she smiled back, brushing away her tears.

The girl smiled, a true smile of relief and genuine happiness. "Thank you…that really helped." Aqua smiled. "I'm glad then."

The girl shifted, jumping off the tree. Aqua followed after, landing in front of her. And then something caught her eye. There was a flash of silver on the girl's chest as a small charm on her necklace swayed a little in the sudden movement and was caught in the sunlight.

Aqua cold see it better now and saw it was a very simple silver charm, shaped like a drop of water, on a chain necklace. Aqua found herself staring at this simple charm in confusion. Again, another thought entered her mind unbidden.

_I've seen this necklace before…I know I have._

Aqua found herself wondering where though. It was a simple charm, so perhaps she had seen it in one of the various merchant shops across the worlds. Or maybe Aqua herself had owned one like it when she was younger.

The girl looked up at Aqua, smiling truly.

Aqua smiled back.

And then…

As Aqua looked at the girl, really looked at her…

She remembered.

* * *

_She was walking up the steps in front of a very impressive looking castle, noting it was even bigger than the other three previously._

_The calm was shattered by a scream._

_She gasped, seeing a young girl in a simple white dress and clutching several flowers to herself running across the castle's courtyard. Running from the blue skinned, red-eyed demons that followed her, skittering after her like foul insects._

_To her horror, the girl was cornered by a castle wall. And the demons surrounded her, twitching erratically._

_Just as they prepared to pounce a flash of light blue and silver moved through them, cutting down several of their number as a taller, blue haired woman stood in front of the girl, holding a blue and silver keyblade with a simple blue water charm dangling from the hilt guard._

_The girl panted and whimpered in fear, looking at the woman helplessly with big, innocent blue eyes. Her small hand clutched the woman's keyblade. The blue haired woman looked down on her. And smiled, her sapphire eyes promising her everything would be okay._

_The little girl still looked scared. But nonetheless, she smiled back._

_

* * *

_

"Miss?"

Aqua blinked, rising out of her memories and seeing those same blue eyes staring up at her in concern.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The girl asked with concern. Aqua nodded, smiling reassuringly at her. but inside her heart was beating frantically.

"I-I'm alright. It's nothing."

The girl looked unconvinced and still concerned. But she nodded, and smiled at Aqua again.

The two women began walking across the bridge, neither saying anything. Aqua glanced at the girl's necklace again, heart still beating quickly.

And before she could convince herself not to, Aqua said, "I like your necklace."

That made the girl blink in surprise, looking at Aqua before smiling, her hand reaching up to touch the small charm. "Oh, thank you." She said, looking at it for a few moments. She stopped once they reached the cliff top and the shack door to the island below. The girl played with the little charm for a moment before looking up at Aqua again.

"Can I…can I tell you a secret, about this necklace? Something I've never told anyone else?"

Aqua's heart sped up. But she kept a calm face and nodded gently. Aqua, "Of course."

The girl looked at the charm again, eyes reminiscing.

"Well…I can't remember who told me this but…" She trailed off for a moment, staring at the charm intently. Then, she went on, her voice quiet.

"Someone once put a spell on this necklace…"

Aqua's heart stopped.

The girl went on. "And they told me…If I was in trouble…the light in my heart would lead me to the light of another…" She smiled, and Aqua knew she thinking of that someone.

"And he would keep me safe."

Something cracked a little, inside Aqua's heart. And now she was the one fighting back tears. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

Aqua looked at the girl, both their blue eyes gazing at the charm.

Aqua looked at the girl, amazed at how beautiful she was.

And then she asked softly, "Did it…Did it come true?"

The girl didn't look back at her, just stared at the charm, her smile, and her eyes sad now.

She looked back at Aqua and nodded again. "It did. I'm sure of that now."

The ache in her chest lessened just a little, but it was just enough to bring an overwhelming relief to Aqua's heart and soul. She closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Then, Aqua opened her eyes, smiling at the girl as she whispered, "I'm glad it came true then."

The girl nodded, still smiling and admiring the charm. She gasped suddenly, looking back at the sunset and seeing the sun was almost completely engulfed in the ocean, the red sky turning a darker shade, twinkling stars beginning to emerge. The girl looked at Aqua and said, "I'm sorry but I didn't realize how late it was. I've got to go."

Aqua nodded and replied, "I understand." Still smiling, she went on, "You better hurry before it gets too dark out." The girl nodded, moving quickly towards the door but stopped with a gasp and whirled back around to look at Aqua. "Oh, miss, I'm sorry. Do you want to come back with me to the main island?"

Aqua shook her head. Aqua, "No, I'm leaving another way. But thank you."

The girl frowned, eyes concerned but she nodded, and smiled one last time at Aqua.

"Thank you…um…"

Aqua smiled and gave her name.

"Aqua."

The girl smiled and said, "Thank you, Aqua." The girl then gave her name. "I'm Kairi."

Aqua's heart froze again. But she nodded and smiled back. Aqua, "I'm glad…I'm glad I could help you, Kairi."

Still smiling, Kairi said, "Goodbye…" And then she headed through the shack door and back down to the island shore, moving for the docks and the single boat there. Aqua watched her go, finding herself still smiling even after Kairi had reached back to the main island just in the distance. By then, night had completely descended on the island.

And Aqua found herself alone once again.

Slowly, her smile faded and she leaned against the palm tree rising out of the cliff top, looking at the main island, and seeing so many homes light up. Families. Living together. Laughing.

Aqua sighed. She had stayed here too long.

It was time to go.

She headed for the deck she had left her scarves and boots on, moving slowly, lethargically, numb.

And when she finally reached the deck her items were on, Aqua wondered why Kairi was here. She wondered what had happened to Radiant Garden, the fabled City if Light.

She wondered if it was even still one of those worlds shining brightly in the night sky.

Aqua slipped her sleeves and armor charm back on, then wrapped her scarves back around her waist and finally slipped on her boots. She stood back up just as thunder rumbled overhead. Aqua blinked, looking up in wonder when she saw dark clouds now covered the night sky.

She stared up in confusion, wondering how they could have blown over onto the island so quickly.

And then she felt it again.

That icy, slithery sensation from before, only much stronger. And closer.

Aqua looked away from the clouds and her eyes swept the island. It was close, very close. Too close.

She stepped a little ways off the deck, her gloved hand touching a wooden rail as she continued to look around the island. And finally saw the source of the feeling. Her sapphire eyes widened, then narrowed as she let out a frustrated gasp and growl.

There, standing on the smaller island offshore, directly by the crooked tree she and Kairi had been, was a cloaked figure, hood raised.

"I am getting so tired of those cloaks…" Aqua murmured to herself.

The water maiden quickly sprinted back to the small shack but didn't bother with the door and stairs and instead somersaulted onto the shack's roof and jumped onto the cliff top. She glared at the cloaked figure across from her, his back to her as he gazed out at the main island, arms crossed, posture tense.

Standing up straight, eyes and face set in a glare, Aqua walked slowly across the bridge, not caring the wood creaked and groaned loudly and the stranger instantly knew of her approach. Above them both, thunder rumbled. Aqua stepped onto the island and stopped, glaring fiercely at the cloaked figure's back.

He stood still, not turning to face, hidden eyes still gazing out at the main island. Aqua studied this new one, noting he was shorter then most of their average members but slightly taller then Xion and Roxas had been, coming up a little taller then Aqua herself.

He seemed…

Familiar.

Before Aqua could pursue that thought, the figure finally lowered his arms and turned slowly, his hidden form facing Aqua at last.

For a tense moment, all they did was stand and face each other. Then, the cloaked figure raised his right hand. Aqua tensed but didn't move otherwise. If he called his weapon, she would call her keyblade.

But he didn't.

His gloved hand reached for his hood and he pulled it back.

Aqua gasped, her eyes widening.

Long silver locks, pale skin. Eyes hidden by a black blindfold.

His hidden eye met Aqua's.

Aqua gasped out, "It's you…"

The silver haired teen who had worked with the bandaged researcher.

Riku.

The teen nodded, his expression blank and emotionless. Aqua frowned, very confused.

Before she could say ask anything else he interjected, "What are you doing here?"

Aqua flinched, surprised by the bluntness of his question. She didn't reply, sapphire eyes lowering as she thought over his question. Truth be told, she realized…

"I don't know…" She whispered.

He stared at her, expression still blank but somehow slightly cold as well. The wind howled, the thunder booming above them. The silver haired teen spoke again.

"That's not good enough."

Aqua gasped and looked at him, anger in her eyes. Aqua, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Riku met her anger with that same blankness as he replied, "Exactly that. It's not good enough. Why are you here…when you should've made your decision?"

Aqua gaped at this boy, no older than she looked. "How…" she breathed. "Do you know about that?"

The teen shifted, turning his blinded eyes toward the shores below. He gazed at them as he replied, "I've been following you since Beast's Castle. I saw your confrontation with the Organization Superior at Hollow Bastion."

For a moment Aqua was overcome by that familiar outrage over his revelation. The same outrage she had felt when her memories had been invaded…

Riku returned his hidden eyes at her again. "I need to know what you're intentions are with him. What your connection to him is." He stepped closer.

Aqua found herself stepping back.

What he said next hit Aqua right in her heart.

"And why you called him 'Terra'."

The bubbling rage melted and cooled instantly after he said that. And was replaced by that indecision that had been plaguing her for the last three days. Her glare faded to a frown, her eyes downcast. She looked away from Riku's hidden gaze and said nothing for a few seconds.

When she finally could look back at him, all she could reply was, "I…can't."

The teen growled lowly, and the sudden anger in the sound was so savage Aqua flinched back in shock.

"That's…not…good enough," he snapped out each word, his right hand shaking as it clenched into a fist. His left arm snapped up, pointing at Aqua accusingly.

"I've sacrificed too much to get this far…" Riku snarled, his anger mixed with desperation and a terrible exhaustion. Aqua found her sudden fear numbing into sympathy.

The teen grit his jaw down hard, baring his teeth in a snarl. "And I won't let whatever connection between you and the Organization Superior-"

Purple fire exploded around the teen's clenched right hand causing Aqua to gasp in shock as she felt a tremendous rise in dark power. All of it emanating from this teen.

Above them thunder rumbled and a crack of lightning briefly illuminated the island, the silver of his hair appearing to glow for a second. The purple fire around his hand extended out, lengthening and widening, the purple seemingly dividing into lines if red and blue at the base of his clenched fist and an _eye_ opened above his hand, a blue eyes with a reptilian slit that stared right at Aqua. The water maiden gasped and stepped back in shock.

The purple flames above the eye, which Aqua realized was embedded in a hilt, sharpened and formed into the outline of a sword, the blade resembling the design of a scimitar but the resemblance ended there as the blade looked like a wing with black veins pulsing out of it. Riku pulled the blade back and over his left arm, the dark tip somehow gleaming in the darkness as it was aimed directly at the pale skin of Aqua's throat.

The water maiden gaped at the dark swordsmen, sapphire eyes shocked and slightly horrified.

The darkness rolled off of him in thick waves, threatening to swallow Aqua in its' icy embrace. Riku glared at Aqua in rage. "Make all that worthless."

Aqua raised her hand slowly, defensively, not wanting to provoke him many more than he already was. Aqua, "Put that down. You don't want to do this."

Riku continued to glare at her from behind his blindfold. "I know exactly what I want to do. Unlike you, I'm ready to face any consequences of my actions. I'm not a coward."

His grip on his demonic looking sword tightened.

"Not like you."

Aqua found herself glaring at the teen once again, her fear igniting into rage. But this rage was focused.

Aqua clenched her fists, suddenly aware of the weight of her star charm in her pocket, so slight, but suddenly heavy on her heart.

Her voice was chilled as she whispered, "You have no idea…No idea what is at stake for me…if I make the wrong decision. You don't know what I could lose… I have a chance to get back everything I've lost and I can't afford to waste it."

An expression finally melted Riku's icy gaze. He smirked, blade still raised. "Funny," he said, blue and black fire smoking between his fingers. His fist clenched shut and he thrust it out with a shout, a blue fireball shooting at Aqua. The water maiden gasped and cart wheeled to the right, leaping off the small island and back onto the shore of the playground island. Aqua looked up but the teen was gone already.

There was a loud cry from above her melded in with a crack of thunder and Aqua back flipped just as Riku reappeared, crashing down with his sword reversed, both hands clutching the hilt. A shockwave of purple, blue and black erupted around him and Aqua was forced to raise her Reflect Barrier, the green glass like shield barely holding. When she lowered it, she met the teen's smirk with a glare.

He raised his blade it that strange pose again and shouted with surprising determination, "That's the exact same reason I'm not going to lose to you!"

Aqua glared at the teen as he began to move slowly, blade still raised as the wind began to pick up fiercely.

Aqua shook her head, glaring at him in a mixture of pity and outrage. Aqua, "Don't do this…"

His response was to charge forward, impossibly fast, blade twirling and spinning out in a blinding motion of sword slashes, forcing Aqua to swing her hand out and call her keyblade Rain Storm in a flash of pink petals and block his slashes, sparks flying as their weapons collided again and again, Riku's strokes extremely aggressive as he advanced while Aqua stayed on the defense, stepping back and moving her keyblade to block each strike as the two moved onto the beach, lightning flashing above them. Riku forced Aqua back in a flurry of spinning slashes quickly followed by another spinning slash and completed with an aggressive stab with his sword and cry of rage, actually succeeding in knocking Aqua back as she quickly jumped away to regain her bearings.

Riku raised his left hand, blue fire gathering as he roared, "Block me!" and thrust his palm out, a fireball shooting at Aqua. The water maiden threw up her barrier to deflect the spell, though it succeeded in actually cracking the glass like surface and leaving a series of spider-web like cracks. Before Aqua had a chance to retaliate, Riku charged forward, repeating that series of spinning slashes that ended with his forward thrust and Aqua was knocked even farther back, her keyblade raised, the flat of her palm held against the blade. Aqua blocked a few more of his slashes and finally saw her opening when he over extended his finishing thrust.

She quickly swung her Rain Storm out, knocking his blade away and slashed him across the chest several times, finally forcing him back in a flurry of blue and silver blows. Riku grunted in pain with each strike and Aqua forced him to leap back with her final lunge and spinning slash. Riku kept a good distance away, moving slowly in a circle, blade and left arm raised while Aqua mirrored his movements, moving right as he moved left. She saw the smoke gather in his hand once again and this time when he threw his fireball Aqua simply blocked it by slashing her keyblade out-

And Riku vanished in a flash of blue and white, reappearing above Aqua, blade thrusting down as he roared, slashing Aqua as he thrust down and when his blade buried itself in the sand a shockwave of blue and white was released, knocking Aqua back with a cry of pain. She slid back, sand flying everywhere and charged forward, stabbing her blade out-

Only to bounce back as Riku thrust his free hand out, calling up his own glass like barrier, this one light blue instead of her green. Aqua stumbled back, dazed for a split second-

Which was all Riku needed as he slashed down, stabbing forward with a cry of, "Keep trying!" and Aqua was sent crashing back onto the shore, her right hand that held her Rain Storm now clutching her bleeding shoulder. Aqua shot him a glare, her sapphire eyes looking directly into his blindfolded ones. She jumped back, spinning her keyblade in midair before thrusting it up into the air. Riku stared at her, expression confused but he gasped in realization a split-second later when the air crackled and snapped. He jumped back and into the air as a glacier erupted from the sand and was forced to throw up his barrier once again as the huge chunk of ice exploded, lethal and large shards firing at him, bouncing off his shield and melting instantly. Riku landed back down on the shore, hopping a little. And leaving himself open as Aqua shot forward, slashing her Rain Storm at him and connecting, followed by several more crescent shaped blue slashes of magic that made Riku flinch and jerk back with suppressed grunts of pain.

Aqua followed her multiple slashes by charging forward and calling her barrier up, the magic exploding outward as she rammed into Riku, forcing him even farther back until he was back under the bridge connecting to the smaller island. Aqua held her blade by her thigh, still keeping it raised as Riku stumbled back up, shaking his head slightly before looking back up at Aqua, his hidden eyes no doubt set in an angry glare. She was about to try and reason with him again when he leapt and vanished in a burst of blue and white. Aqua looked around wildly, wondering where he had teleported too-

_Above,_ her mind screamed and she reacted instinctively, cart wheeling again and again each time Riku slammed down with a roar, vanishing again and reappearing above to lunge back down two more times, each time leaving a large crater of superheated sand in his wake. He stopped after the third teleport and slam, jumping back and throwing a fireball that Aqua blocked with her Reflect Barrier, keeping it raised to block his forward lunge and allowing her to retaliate with her own spinning slash. Riku staggered back, finally winded and open.

"My turn!" Aqua called, leaping into the air as an orb of light appeared. The orb shot over Riku and Aqua vanished, reappearing over the orb as she shot down, slashing Riku and causing him to cry out in pain. Aqua vanished but reappeared, slashing down again and again, her light burning into Riku's darkness as she mimicked his attack but succeeded in actually hitting him each time. Riku stumbled back, his cloak torn and burned in several places, the side of his face cut, blood dripping onto the beach.

Aqua stood several feet back from him, watching him pant and struggle to remain standing.

He was good but she was still better.

Aqua decided to try reason one last time. Aqua, "Please stop this. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

Riku gritted his jaw down so hard, blood dribbled down his mouth as he rose up, glaring at Aqua. Above them, the lightning began flashing erratically, the wind picking up with gale force now, actually making Aqua stumble.

Riku stood to his full height, suddenly appearing much taller in the darkness, his sword glowing brightly with each flash of lightning. Then Aqua realized it wasn't the lightning that was doing that. She could feel the darkness around Riku growing but at the same time it was being focused, all of it.

Into his sword.

Aqua realized this too late as the demonic sword erupted in purple fire, lengthening out and growing before her eyes, the flames roaring loudly, actually drowning out the thunder as the sword tripled in length and width. Aqua gasped, Riku's silver locks rising as a dark blue and purple aura surrounded him, the ferocity of his power blowing the wind and sand away from himself and causing Aqua to stumble back, almost to her knees.

Riku's voice was ice cold as he declared: "You can't stop me."

He raised his blade in front of himself, running his left hand over it and causing the purple fire to spark and flicker out erratically, his power and darkness surrounded Aqua, actually stealing her breath as the icy chill of it sapped her strength from her and left the water maiden standing there, shaking and quivering in fright as he whispered, "No one can".

She hadn't felt a darkness this terrible and powerful since…

Since her fight with the imposter in her friends' skin.

Riku rose up, floating in midair, his aura intensifying and flashing out, blinding Aqua as she rubbed at her eyes fiercely, looking around wildly to try and predict where he would reappear-

He attacked from all sides.

Roaring each time he appeared, Riku charged forward, appearing from thin air and slashing Aqua across her back, causing her to stumble and cry in pain, whirling and trying to slash him but he vanished-

Reappearing at her side and lunging forward, flying through the air as he disappeared and reappeared from all sides, charging into Aqua with his flaming sword that was somehow ice cold at the same time, cutting deeply into her skin, sending her blood splattering across the sand. Aqua jerked and flailed like a rag doll, screaming in pain from each cut that not only spilled her blood but stole her strength at the same time.

Finally, it seemingly stopped and Aqua collapsed on her hands and knees, panting and gasping harshly, her grip on her keyblade weak as she desperately tried to regain her bearings-

"IT'S-"

Aqua's head shot up, her eyes widening as she saw Riku reappear one final time, floating in midair, blade held reversed down as he shot down, impaling his blade scant inches from her face-

And letting geysers of fiery darkness erupt around himself, blasting Aqua with all the unholy power his darkness had to offer with one final roar of "OVER!". The water maiden flew back in the air with a scream of agony, slamming onto the beach, bouncing a few times before rolling into the shore, the cold waves nothing compared to the chill of those dark flames. Riku ripped his sword free from the sand, spinning it in his hand so it was held straight once again. He approached Aqua slowly, grip on his demonic blade tightening. He gazed down on Aqua, his gaze ever hidden by his blindfold, the extra cloth length floating in the gale like wind.

He stared down on Aqua, no longer bothering to raise his sword.

Riku, "Give up and lay down your keyblade. I won't give you another chance to surrender."

Aqua coughed, blood splattering in the water. She raised her head, body shaking as she glared at Riku, her grip tightening back on her Rain Storm. She stumbled up, using the blade as a crutch and rose to her feet, staggering and still stumbling slightly but refusing to fall back down. Riku stared, his expression an infuriating combination of pity and annoyance.

Aqua raised her blade in front of herself, her other hand touching the blade like Riku had held his sword. But instead of darkness or magic rising on hers, sparks of light began flashing off the silver of her blade while the blue began to glow even brighter. Riku gasped, flinching back, his free hand moving over his eyes as if he had been blinded despite the blindfold already over them.

Aqua's Rain Storm flashed even brighter, turning completely white as it was covered in an aura of light. The pure white light washed over herself and Riku, the light restoring Aqua's stolen strength and healing her wounds. But when it flashed over Riku it had the opposite effect, causing him to stagger back and cry in pain, his hand covering his face as he desperately tried to escape the shining light from her keyblade. Aqua stared at him sadly as she said, "And I can't give you any more."

Aqua swung the blade out, charging forward at high speed, slamming and slashing into Riku, cutting him deeply across his chest. The dark swordsman cried out in pain, staggering back a few steps before Aqua charged back over, this time cutting into his side and causing him to stumble even farther back. Aqua charged to the end of the island, completely surrounded by light that trailed off of her in a zig-zagging line as she charged back toward Riku, the teen throwing up his shield. This time it shattered easily and Aqua tore into his other side, blood spilling across the sand as Riku screamed in pain once again.

Aqua charged him repeatedly, not teleporting like Riku had but still somehow moving faster than he had been earlier, Aqua's form now a blur of white light, tearing into Riku from every side over and over again, pushing him with each blow until he was directly in the center of the island, cut and bleeding deeply as he used the last of his strength simply to keep standing. This strength was finally broken when Aqua leapt above him and slammed back down, geysers of light erupting around Riku this time. His scream was agonizing and painful to hear, the shear force of Aqua's attack sending him flying into the air.

The wind had stopped and the thunder and lightning in the dark clouds above had weakened considerably.

Aqua gazed up at Riku's floating form, his sword still held tight in his hand. Her sapphire eyes were filled with sadness.

_Forgive me._

Twirling her blade, Aqua pointed it up in the air, and a multi-colored orb glowed at the base of the tip, glowing brighter and brighter before flashing, erupting into seven blasts like Ragnarok but these blasts weren't magenta. Each beam was a different color, ranging from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and pink, all seven blasts striking Riku dead on. And exploding in a brilliant flash mixed with Riku's final scream of agony. The brilliance of Aqua's final attack caused the black clouds above to part in time with the explosion, exposing the brilliant star filled night sky.

Riku fell back to the sandy shore below, bouncing once but not making a sound, collapsing in a smoking heap, his cloak further burned and blood stained. He was completely still, mouth parting in weak pants; the ends of his blind fold frayed and burnt as well. Aqua lowered her Rain Storm, dispelling it in a flourish of pink petals. Riku's grip on his own sword was desperate but his strength failed him at last and it slipped free from his palm, sliding into the sand and vanishing in a burst of purple fire and smoke.

Aqua panted quietly as well, wiping sweat off her brow. Then, she focused her gaze on Riku, eyes sad. She moved towards him slowly.

When she reached him, she crouched down, her eyes staring intently at his blindfold. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew his own eyes were staring right back at hers. Aqua stared down at him.

And finally, she remembered.

Aqua's right hand reached out, gently stroking his face. He didn't flinch, even when her fingers gently gripped the blindfold and slowly removed it. Winter blue eyes gazed up, weak, desperate and scared.

Aqua stared down at him sadly. "…I guess my prayers went unanswered."

Riku gasped and panted weakly, trying to rise up but failing, gasping in pain. Aqua pushed him down, saying firmly, "Rest."

Riku panted out, "I can't…let you…go to him…you don't know…what's at stake…"

Aqua, "Don't talk."

Riku shook his head, desperation giving him new strength. "If…you join him…he'll complete…his Kingdom Hearts…and all the worlds…will be in danger…"

Aqua bit her lip, but said nothing.

Riku went on, his voice getting weaker but more urgent. Riku, "But…if you…defeat him…DiZ won't…need Namine…or Sora…anymore…and he'll abandon them…I don't…have the power to protect them…if that happens…"

Aqua's eyes narrowed in outrage. But her rage was cooled over by her confusion at the mention of that name again.

"Sora…" she whispered softly.

Riku nodded quickly. Riku, "He's…the only….one…the chosen one…who'll…save all the worlds…"

His eyes glazed over, suddenly tired beyond his young years, looking so much older it broke Aqua's heart.

Riku, "Why…" He asked her in a voice only slightly fainter than a whisper. His head fell back against the sand softly, what little strength he still had fading. He gazed up at her, vision weak.

Riku, "Why do you…have the keyblade…? Who…who are you…?"

And then mercifully, his eyes closed and his breathing became soft and even.

Aqua gazed down on the sleeping teen, her smile sad, her eyes teary. Her left hand went to her mouth as she gently brushed his silver locks from his face.

Aqua whispered, "Sleep…"

She stood up on shaky feet, her hand still covering her mouth to stifle her sobs, eyes closing tightly to fight back her tears.

She had fought monsters more horrible than any nightmare she could fathom. She had fought beings that masqueraded as men. But this…

Seeing this boy bearing all this weight on his heart, carrying this darkness that would inevitably consume him…

It was too much.

She didn't want this life for any of them.

But fate was never that kind, and every thing the keyblade came into contact with was consumed by its legend. Sometimes the good…But more often than not, the bad.

She looked back down on Riku's sleeping form, remembering his words.

_He's the chosen one…who'll save all the worlds…_

It seemed the hardest burden had been placed on the last one…

That little boy, with his crooked grin…

So much like…

Aqua didn't move as her keyblade Rain Storm reappeared in her hand in a flash of petals and pink light. She raised it slightly, staring into the surface of the silver steel.

_You've taken me this far,_ she thought with a sad smile.

It seemed all her smiles were sad these days.

Her left hand reached towards the end of her keyblades' hilt guard, gently grasping the blue charm shaped like water droplets. With a gentle twist and tug, Aqua removed the keychain easily. Instantly, the colors of her keyblade dulled, the blue and silver graying. Aqua looked at the removed keychain before jamming her keyblade into the sand and crouching by the shore. Removing a small pile of sand, Aqua placed the charm into the small hole she made and then covered it over with more sand.

Standing back up, Aqua reached into her pocket and held out her star charm. As Aqua gazed into its bright blue surface…

She finally made her decision.

Taking the end of the string, Aqua fitted it into the empty link of her dulled and powerless Rain Storm.

Instantaneously, there was a brilliant flash of bright blue and white.

Aqua held her keyblade up as it transformed before her very eyes, the blade widening out and changing one final time.

When the glow faded, Aqua now held in her hand a beautiful blade shaped like rolling waves, the hilt guard shaped like a heart, her star charm hanging from the end.

A familiar name echoed in the back of her mind…

_Bright Crest._

Aqua stared at the familiar form of her final keyblade. The first time it had taken this form, she had been filled with unconquerable confidence and strength. Now, it only seemed to add to the ache in her heart.

The water maiden looked down on the sleeping form of Riku one last time.

Then, her face setting into a mask of strength and determination, Aqua threw her Bright Crest into the air while in the same motion slamming her right hand onto her armor charm. Streams of pink light washed over at the same time her keyblade flashed a blinding blue and shape shifted into the familiar arrow like form of her rider as Aqua's body became covered by her blue and gray suit of armor. The rider shot down, blue streams trailing after it and Aqua jumped, landing on the small bar that floated under the bow like shaft of the handle bar.

Sparing one last glance at Riku, Aqua turned her hidden eyes to the sky as a portal of blue and white light appeared, energy sparking off of its surface. Gunning the engines, Aqua shot into the portal, vanishing in a flash of light. And the sky became clear and starry once more.

Their faint light covered Riku, who remained completely motionless, breathing even and deep.

In his first peaceful sleep in so long, he dreamed.

He dreamed of a simpler time, a more innocent time.

He dreamed of his friends, smiling and happy.

He dreamed of the day they could all be together again…

* * *

The path was narrow, a chasm of infinite darkness looming below.

They had walked through a seemingly endless field of wavy green grass, his companion guiding him the entire way.

He had only been here once before, but she had been here days.

She knew the way by memory.

Ironic really.

When they finally stood before it, they both had to crane their hooded heads up and back, gazing up at the awe inspiring and terrifying sight of it.

A castle that seemed on the verge of crumbling into the endless chasm of darkness it stood suspended over, its colors a faded gold and bright green, its surface carved with demonic faces and imposing bars. It wasn't nearly as big or impressive looking as the Castle That Never Was but at the same time it was still even more. It held more rooms than anyone could count. It was dark on the outside, but light on the inside.

It held thirteen floors and twelve basements.

It stood on the edge of light and darkness.

Above its two doors, a message was carved into its surface:

"_To find is to lose…and to lose is to find…"_

The two before it slowly pulled their hoods back. The girl with hair black as midnight turned her deep blue eyes to her friend, his blonde, spiky locks standing up straighter then usual, his expression determined…

Yet scared.

Something echoed in his mind, both their minds. A familiar voice that spoke in a memory that was both theirs and not theirs.

"_Ahead lies something you need…But to claim it…you must lose something dear…"_

They both blinked, confused, looking at each other, neither asking the question they were both thinking:

_Did you…hear that?_

The girl turned her gaze back on the castle and its doors. Steeling herself, she moved in front of them and pushed them open. They swung open slowly, under their own power.

Before them was a long hallway of white marble. At its end were some steps. And another door.

The girl turned back to her friend, smiling, and beckoning him after.

The boy nodded but didn't follow immediately. He continued to gaze up at the castle and its single tower.

And then, he looked back towards his friend and smiled back, following after her.

As he walked inside, stepping into the white hallway. The doors swung close, just as slowly as they opened.

Inside, Roxas wondered if he was making a huge mistake by bringing Xion with him.

But they were here now. All that was left to do was to find…whatever he knew was inside.

But to find meant to lose in the halls of Castle Oblivion.

So even if he found what he was looking for…

What was he going to have to give in return?

* * *

(Brushes dust off this old corner.)

Hola faithful readers! Did you miss me?

Been a loooooooong time for me, two months. Sorry, a combination of school, depressed friends, my own depression mixed in with some serious writers block and what do you get? A two month hiatus.

Any hoo, I'm not going to make any more promises about updates since that was part of the reason I had writers block, cause I only get writer's block when I'm stressed. And believe me I have been stressed.

But enough depressing talk!

We are approaching the end game...

Only **two** chapters remain...

So tell me faithful readers...How will this story end?

...We shall see.

Other News:

THE WINNERS OF 'WHERE'S RIKU?'

Third place: AmethystFeather:What Probably Happened: Just got to the worlds as soon as Aqua left, gave up and went to Destiny Island to sulk/think, or he wasn't even looking for Aqua.

What Should of Happened: Traffic Jam. For Lesser Beings, those heartless/nobodies sure are slow travelers. :) That or the fangirls caught up with him. How he escaped it beyond me.

(Riku floating in the sea of worlds behind a bunch of Heartless adn Nobody gummi ships. Riku: For the love of- Come on! I've got places go!

Random army of fangirls appear. Fangirls: OMG IT'S RIKUUUUUUUUUU! (Surround him, incapcitating him with their squeals as they begin ripping off various articles of clothing. Riku screams: NOOOOOOOO! as his hand gropes out of the swarm but slowly sinks back in as teh fangirls consume...with kawaiiness.)

...Eesh. Litttle harsh even for me. Ah well.

Second place: kirabook:I say... Riku was totally playing hide and seek with Mickey! In some Disney like town! )8D

(Riku looking around desperately, standing in the middle of Disney Town. Riku: For the love of god...(Screams in anguish) GIVE ME A FREAKIN' HINT! (Mickey lounges in a garden chair, reading a random manga. Remember kids: Never wear a blindfold when playing hide and seek.)

This would have been first place but...well I had to give THIS first place:

First Place: Kittygirl1998:Riku was in england dancing in a cocanut bra and a grass skirt while he was screaming "long live the king of pie!"

Riku: Oh no way in hell am I doing THAT!

Me: Too late.

(spectators watch in an england ice rink as Riku twirls and skies around the ice, dressed in a coconut bra and grass skirt and singing; LONG LIVE THE KING OF PIE!)

Riku:...(Dies of shame.)

Well, that's that folks!

Now onto the Review Responses:

(Edit: I'll do a RR next chapter everyone. I was rushing in getting this chapter posted.)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Day 318: The Wind's Awakening.

They stood in the fields just beyond the chasm and the single path ahead, though even from this distance they could both still make out the tower point of Castle Oblivion. The castle itself glowed eerily in the perpetual twilight it was surrounded in. Neither of the two figures cloaked in black were disturbed by this though and merely stared at the castle in wait for some silent single.

One of the two figures turned and looked at his companion.

"Remember," he said. "We don't strike until they find it. After that…" He smirked, a single amber flare flashing under his hood.

"Do your part and leave everything else to me."

The second cloaked figure didn't reply at first, merely flicking his wrist and beginning to shuffle a deck of cards that appeared in his hands. Then, he turned his hidden gaze towards his companion and replied dryly, "Yes of course. Sully my own hands while yours remain clean." He paused before smirking under his hood.

"Well, relatively clean that is."

His partner chuckled dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his one eyed gaze back to the castle.

"Clean or dirty, right or wrong. As if. It won't really matter after this. Once we get what's inside…"

His smirk returned.

"We'll all finally get what we've been working so hard for."

The card shuffler was quiet again.

When he next spoke, his voice was much quieter.

"And what of them? What will they earn?"

His partner just laughed loudly, swinging his right arm out and in a flash of violet, called forth his arrowgun, balancing his weapon across his shoulder. He looked at his companion, sneering cruelly.

"The puppets played their parts. Now it's time for their strings to get cut."

* * *

Roxas had been to Castle Oblivion only once before.

And no sooner had he stepped through the doors did he collapse unconscious.

That had been three weeks ago, when Xion was still rouge and Roxas had spent so much of his free time trying to find her.

He stood in the middle of the long hallway, slowly turning in place to look at the barren white and blue tiled walls and pillars. _Gods, that seems so long ago_, he thinks, remembering the one time he had stepped inside.

And here he stood once more, except this time there was no overwhelming pain in his head or sudden confusion. He knew why he was here, and with that came a strange calmness. A clarity.

Xion stood by the steps that led to the only other door in this hallway, deep blue eyes concerned and worried. Coming back here was the last thing she ever wanted to do… She took a deep breath, forcing her racing nerves to settle.

_For Roxas_, she reminded herself, _I'm here for Roxas._

Roxas stopped circling the spot he stood at and stared at the opposite end of the hallway, looking at the double doors they came through. Finally, he turned and looked at the doors Xion stood by. Without looking back he started towards her, his footsteps echoing off the white walls.

When he arrived at the steps he looked at Xion and asked, "So, how exactly does Castle Oblivion work?"

Not replying at first, Xion moved up the small set of steps and towards the double doors, beckoning Roxas after her with a small wave. The blonde quickly moved up the steps, stopping next to Xion when she stood in front of the doors. She reached out, touching her black gloved hand to the white doors' surface. Xion then looked back at Roxas, her expression grave and serious.

Xion, "Roxas… can you tell me what you already know about Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas blinked, caught of guard. He bowed his head, rubbing his chin in thought for a second. Then he looked back at Xion and replied uncertainly, "Well… I'm not sure, exactly."

No sooner had he said that did he blink and gasp in realization, snapping his fingers. Roxas, "Wait! I remember something…Something about…"

Xion nodded.

"Memories…" Roxas breathed.

Xion smiled grimly, nodding once again.

Xion, "That's right. Memories. The Superior wanted to study memories in this Castle. More specifically, the memories of everyone who joined his Organization and his own."

Roxas blinked, looking very confused. Roxas, "But…why?'

Xion gave a little shrug. Xion, "I'm not really sure. The Superior claimed it was because he wanted to see the affects of what becoming a Nobody had on their memories."

She trailed off, touching her hand to the door again.

Roxas decided to ask something that had been pestering him since he found out about Castle Oblivion. Roxas, "So, that's why the Superior had Castle Oblivion constructed?"

Xion looked back at Roxas, shaking her head slowly. Xion, "No, Roxas. The Superior didn't have Castle Oblivion constructed. He found it."

Roxas did a double take. Roxas, "Huh? He found it?"

Xion nodded. Xion, "It was way back when he first founded the Organization, when only the six founders were members. Back then, they scoured worlds for suitable bases. The Superior found Castle Oblivion and made it the second castle under his control."

Roxas frowned. He eyed Xion curiously. Roxas, "Hey, Xion. How do you know all this?"

She smiled slightly. Xion, "Well, when two certain friends of mine were spending all their extra time eating sea salt ice cream or sleeping, I was in the Castle library learning as much as I could about the Organization."

Roxas gave a small chuckle, nodding as he rubbed the back of his neck, fingers brushing his spiky locks. Roxas, "That's right. I remember you used to hang out in the library sometimes after a mission."

Xion nodded, her smile vanishing suddenly. Xion, "I wanted to learn as much about Castle Oblivion as I could…before I left."

Roxas instantly understood and said nothing else, just nodding.

Xion looked back at the door before moving away from it and gazing seriously at Roxas. Xion, "Roxas, there are thirteen floors and twelve basement levels inside Castle Oblivion for a total of twenty five floors and hundreds of rooms. The layout is always changing. That's why they call it Castle Oblivion. Anyone who comes inside and just wanders around…"

"Is lost to oblivion." Finished Roxas, truly understanding the name of the castle for the first time.

Xion nodded. Xion, "Right. But…there is a way to navigate through the upper and lower floors without becoming lost. And it's the same way the Superior conducted his experiments."

Roxas turned away for a second, his right hand shuffling around his cloak's pocket. A moment later he held up what he had been searching for: The three cards that had appeared in his hands three days ago.

Roxas, "Cards…forged out of memories."

Xion nodded. Xion, "It's a unique way- and the only way- to travel the basements and upper levels. When you enter Castle Oblivion you have to take your memories and turn them into cards." She looked back at the door, touching it again. Xion went on. "All you have to do is hold the card up to the door…and a world will be born inside that floor. A world born from memories. The only true floor that really can be called Castle Oblivion is the final floor, the thirteenth."

Xion looked back at Roxas, this time her blue eyes dead set on the cards in his hands. She looked at Roxas face to face and said, "Try one of them. Let's find out what worlds the memories you've received create."

With that said, Xion stepped a little ways back from the door, giving Roxas room to stand in front of it now. Roxas didn't move immediately, instead he looked over the three cards he had gotten. For some odd reason, his eyes were drawn to the dark blue one with the strange criss-crossing black 'X' on it. Roxas grabbed the other two cards and placed them in his cloaks' pocket before moving in front of the door. He looked at the card, hesitating before looking back at Xion.

Roxas, "Just hold it up to the door?"

She nodded, smiling encouragingly…which might have helped Roxas if he didn't see such apprehension in her eyes.

Looking back at the door, Roxas slowly raised the card up into the air, facing the strange symbol embedded on the cards' front towards the door.

There was an extremely tense moment as both waited for something to happen.

Then they waited another.

And another.

And another.

Finally, just as his arm was getting sore from being raised so long, Roxas looked back at Xion and asked, "Um…how long does this normally take?"

Xion blinked, perplexed. Xion, "It should just happen instantaneously…it never takes this long."

She paused, thinking for a few seconds. Then she looked back at Roxas and suggested, "Try another one."

Roxas nodded, slipping the blue card into his pocket and taking out a light green card, this one's symbol a swirling tornado of wind. Roxas looked at it for a second and then held it up to the door. Again, nothing happened for several seconds.

Roxas lowered the card as Xion shook her head in confusion. Xion, "I don't understand. The cards should work." Roxas meanwhile was looking over the card, eyes narrowed in thought. Then, acting on a sudden thought, Roxas turned the card over, looking at the back. To his surprise, there was a second symbol engraved on the back.

This one was a blue heart outlined in silver. Roxas stared at the heart symbol. Still acting on that thought, Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue card with the black criss-crossing 'X' engraved on its surface. Turning it over, Roxas' was surprised yet again. Instead of a blue heart outlined in silver it was a key symbol, also outlined in silver. Roxas looked between the two cards, then back at the door. Xion looked up at that moment, her blue eyes glancing at the cards. She gasped when she saw them.

"Of course," Xion breathed. Roxas blinked, looking up from the cards and back at Xion. "What?" He asked.

Xion didn't reply, instead she moved closer, taking one of the cards and peering closer at the key symbol engraved on the back. Xion then looked at Roxas and said, "These aren't world cards, that's why they didn't do anything when you held them up to the door. They're key cards."

Roxas blinked, expression perplexed. Roxas, "Key cards?" He repeated.

Xion nodded. Xion, "They're used in the floors to unlock certain rooms inside the worlds' memory. In those room you have certain revelations, unique to the one whose memories created that world." She sighed, frowning as she looked back at the door.

Xion, "But this also means we don't have any way of traveling the lower floors."

Roxas looked at the door as well, then back to Xion. Roxas, "Xion, you said the only true floor of Castle Oblivion was the thirteenth, right?"

She nodded.

Roxas looked over the blue card once again. He was getting that feeling again. Then, he looked back at Xion and asked, "Can we use a Corridor of Darkness to travel up to the thirteenth floor?"

Xion blinked, but nodded after a second. Xion, "Yeah, but why, Roxas? The cards would only work in a floor shaped into a world by memories."

Roxas nodded. Roxas, "I know that, but if the thirteenth floor is the only true floor, it's also the only true world inside Castle Oblivion. So there have to be rooms up there that these cards are meant to unlock."

Xion seemed to want to protest more but said nothing else when she the conviction in Roxas' eyes.

The dark haired girl was silent for a few moments, head bowed in thoughtful consideration. Then, with a sigh and a nod, she looked back up at Roxas and said, "Alright, we'll use a Corridor. But Roxas, I have to warn you…using Corridors inside Castle Oblivion…"

Xion trailed off. Roxas leaned a little closer, urging her to continue.

When she finally found the right words Xion looked back at Roxas and replied, "It's…very different from how they normally work."

Roxas shrugged. "Can't be that bad."

Xion sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She looked down the steps past Roxas and extended her hand out, flicking her wrist. Darkness and shadows swirled, forming into an oval shaped Corridor of Darkness.

Xion looked from the new Corridor to Roxas.

Xion, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that she moved into the Corridor, letting the smoky tendrils engulf her, pulling her into the darkness.

Roxas stared at the Corridor, a little miffed by Xion's words.

_What's so bad about using a Corridor inside the castle?_ He wondered as he followed after her, stepping into the swirling shadows, letting the darkness engulf him as well.

He was-

* * *

_-he was running up an endless flight of strange glowing blue stairs._

_His keyblade was in his hand and he was hacking and slashing through Shadow Heartless._

_He had lost count of how many steps he had climbed and how many Heartless he had slain._

_Behind him, his companions struggled to keep up._

_The taller, lankier of the two lunged forward, smashing his shield down on one unlucky Shadow, squashing it into black mist. While that was happening, the shorter suddenly jumped up, thrusting his wand into the air with a loud squawking screech. Bolts of yellow lightning fell from the endless darkness around them, striking several Shadows, both lunging and leaping and incinerating them into black mist._

_He comes to a grinding stop, stumbling forward from the sudden lack of momentum._

_He gazes into the mist, noting it's not dissipating like it should._

_And then he sees something inside its' smoking depths._

_No not something._

_Someone._

_Two figures, one garbed in red robes with a bandaged face and the other cloaked in black gaze at him._

_The red garbed figure glares dispassionately._

_The black cloaked figure smirks._

_He is suddenly being pulled forward._

_The endless darkness around him collapses, turning into white walls and pillars._

_He is blinded for a few seconds, his arms and keyblade shielding his eyes._

_When he can finally lower them, he looks around in shock._

_He is back in one of those hallways of white._

_Ahead of him lies a set of steps and double doors._

_In front of them is the man in the black cloak, his hood pulled down revealing curled pink tresses and a sneering face. Balanced across his right shoulder is a scythe with a green colored shaft and a bright pink curved blade. The cloaked man sneers at him, his blue eyes daring._

_He meets his glare head on and without another thought charges forward, keyblade held with both hands._

_The cloaked man meets his charge with a wide swipe of his scythe, forcing him to jump back and dodge another slash. He quickly rushes back forward and their weapons clash in a flurry of blows. The pink haired man leaps back, almost hitting the wall and ceiling above._

_He pulls his keyblade back, reversing it so the blade was held against his elbow-_

_And throws it forward, the spinning weapon shooting right for the pink haired mans' sneering face as the man quickly brings his scythe up to block-_

* * *

He feels himself being shaken fiercely and he gasps, the visions fading from his minds' eye as quickly as they came and his real eyes are blurry and heavy, his vision returning slowly, blurry as if he had been asleep and woken up.

The first thing that comes back into focus was a pair of deep blue and concerned eyes and a head of black hair. Xion's voice fills his ears as she calls, "Roxas? Roxas! Roxas, snap out of it!"

He shakes his head, his whole body staggering against a wall as his right hand comes up and clutches at his forehead. He is both exhausted and nauseous. He feels like he just ran up-

Roxas freezes at the thought, his hand lowering, his forehead suddenly sweaty and his features pale. His eyes look around wildly for a spilt second before settling on Xion. To his surprise, she only looks slightly better than himself.

Her face is equally flushed and pale and he can make out a few beads of sweat. Roxas panted slowly, shaking his head a little, one hand on the wall as he tried to support himself. After a few moments he was able to control his breathing and the nausea faded.

Shaking his head, Roxas looked at Xion as he pushed himself away from the wall. Roxas, "Woof. You weren't kidding."

Xion nodded. Xion, "I told you going through a Corridor while inside Castle Oblivion would be weird. The weariness and nausea should wear off in a few minutes."

Roxas nodded, still feeling a little woozy. Xion looked at him for a few more seconds before turning and moving a little ways farther up the corridor they stood in. Roxas saw the walls were dark from the lack of light, the only real source of illumination coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Roxas looked up at the walls, seeing carved symbols that vaguely resembled flowers and other strange objects.

Roxas frowned.

Flowers…

For some odd reason that seemed to stir his memories.

But what did flowers have to do with anything?

And then the faintest flicker of the vision flashed over his eyes.

Pink hair…

Sneering face…

"Marluxia." He gasped in a hush.

Xion stopped up ahead, turning to look back at Roxas in puzzlement. Xion, "Yeah? What about him?"

Roxas didn't respond at first, but he suddenly recalled something very important about Marluxia.

The pink haired, scythe wielding Number 11 had been the one named Lord of Castle Oblivion and made absolute master of the strange castle like fortress. Of course this only fueled the arrogant flower controller's already massive ego. This explained the distinct flower motif of the designs on the walls of this floor. Since Marluxia ruled Castle Oblivion and only the thirteenth floor of said castle was really it's only true floor, the design of the floor must have reflected Marluxia's sense of style.

But Marluxia was long dead, and Roxas wondered why he was suddenly thinking about him.

Then another image flickered in his mind's eye.

An image of Marluxia's pink and green scythe clashing with a keyblade.

A Kingdom Key keyblade.

"Roxas?"

The young Nobody's thoughts were broken by Xion and he looked back at the dark haired girl. Xion looked at Roxas curiously, asking again, "What were you saying about Marluxia?"

Roxas paused for a moment. Should he say something about those visions? Deciding against it, Roxas looked at Xion and replied simply, "I just remembered he was the lord of this place."

Xion stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. She started to turn back towards the hallway. Roxas stood there another second, glancing back at the designs on the walls. Then he followed after her, leaving the visions behind without a further thought.

The two young Nobodies stepped out of the dark corridor and into the brightly lit thirteenth floor.

Much to Roxas' growing annoyance this room also held a flower theme, complete with marble stone statues of flowers in pots and vases. The actual room itself was divided up into three levels, the middle level Roxas and Xion currently stood on, an upper level which was basically a huge platform with more flower statues on it and no visible means of getting up there aside from jumping really high. Finally, in the far right corner there was another ledge that led down into what Roxas presumed was the only door out of here, unless said door was up on the platform above.

The two entered further into the room, Roxas looking around, blue eyes scanning around while Xion was just looking at Roxas. Finally he looked back at Xion. Roxas, "Well…"

Xion met his gaze evenly. Xion, "'Well' what?"

Roxas spread his arms around, circling in place while looking around. Roxas, "Where do we go from here?"

Xion sighed, shaking her head a little in annoyance. She looked back up at Roxas and said, "Well there's a lot of ground to cover, Roxas. Castle oblivion's thirteenth floor has about twenty rooms. And that count was from the last time Vexen tried to cont how many rooms the floor had. The count before that was seventeen. And the one before that was twenty one."

Roxas gaped at Xion. When he could finally find his voice again, he asked, "Wait…what?"

Xion shrugged. Xion, "Roxas, Castle Oblivion never has the same layout twice. That's part of the reason I didn't want you to come here. Whatever you think is here will be impossible to find."

Roxas stared at her in disbelief for another moment. Then, he looked back at the room before him, resolve shaken. Xion looked back at him sadly. She didn't want to crush whatever hope he had that the answers to his dreams was somewhere inside this castle…

But the odds of finding whatever it was he thought was here were one hundred to one.

And those were the good odds…

Roxas let out a heavy sigh, head and shoulders slumping. Xion stared sadly at her friend. She stepped towards him slowly, reaching out to him. Xion, "Roxas…"

He didn't look back at her or respond. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the three cards. Roxas stared at them intently, blue eyes narrowed.

Xion frowned. Xion, "Roxas?"

Again no response. Roxas just kept staring at the cards, as if they held all the answers.

And in a strange way, inside Castle Oblivion they did.

Roxas continued to stare at the cards for several moments. What was he supposed to do next? The frustration was starting to build. All the dreams had told him was-

He blinked.

"The Way…" Roxas breathed.

Xion blinked, looking at Roxas in confusion. Xion, "What? Roxas, what did you say?"

He still didn't look back at her, his eyes dead set on the cards. Then, he gasped, eyes widening and he took a step back. Xion quickly moved next to him, asking breathlessly, "What is it? What's wro-"

She trailed off, dark blue eyes widening when she looked at Roxas' hand and the cards he held.

The cards were glowing, pulsing like a heart.

Each one glowed a different color, the blue one pulsing a deep purple, the green one white and the gold a bright yellow.

Both young Nobodies stared at the glowing cards in shock. Xion looked at Roxas, amazed and awe struck. Xion, "What did you do?"

Roxas shook his head. Roxas, "Nothing, all I did was say-"

He stopped, gasping in a sudden realization. Xion looked at him, suddenly anxious and asked quickly, "Roxas? Roxas, what is it?"

He looked at the cards, a strange glow in his eye. Roxas, "The Way…"

At those words, the pulsing glowing quickened, growing brighter. Xion gasped, flinching back slightly but still staying close to Roxas. The blonde teen himself just grinned at the glowing cards. Understanding dawning in his eyes, he went on.

Roxas, "The Way to Awakening…"

The cards glowed even brighter, practically flashing. Roxas instinctively jerked his hand back-

And the cards freed themselves from his grasp and remained floating in the air, slowly circling around in the spot they hovered, each one glowing so brightly now they all gave off a white aura. Xion stared in stunned awe. Roxas stared in grim anticipation.

Xion gripped his arm, her grip strong, her eyes extremely anxious. Xion, "Roxas…" Her tone was nervous.

He ignored her, keeping his crystal blue gaze dead set on the slowly spinning cards.

Roxas reached out again, his black gloved fingers almost touching the glowing white cards. Just before his fingers actually touched the cards, he pulled them back, lowering his hand. Staring up at the floating cards, Roxas knew.

Roxas, "The Way to Awakening…Lies through Oblivion!"

As those words left his mouth the cards stopped spinning, though glowed brighter then ever. Both Roxas and Xion watched in stunned silence as the three cards converged together-

And melded into one glowing orb of pure, pulsing white light.

No sooner had it formed did the orb shoot off and dive down the edge of the rooms' main floor and towards the door. There was a bright flash and a whooshing sound. Then silence.

Both Roxas and Xion blinked, momentarily stunned. Then Roxas took after it, jumping down the edge and bolting through the now open door. Xion blinked, doing a double take before calling out, "Roxas!" and sprinting after him.

Xion jumped down the ledge, landing wit ha soft grunt before forcing herself to run through the open door after Roxas and the glowing orb.

The room she found herself was just a smaller version of the first one with the same white and blue tiled walls and flower statues. Xion didn't see Roxas or the orb but saw the door across from her was open as well and she sprinted towards it and through it, into the next virtually identical room.

She was just a few seconds too late when she spotted a blur of blonde and black dash through the door. "Roxas!" She called but he was already gone. Growling in aggravation Xion kicked it into overdrive and gave chase, bolting across the small room and into the next.

She had almost caught up with Roxas as the blonde did a one eighty and ran through the door to the left, almost stumbling as he turned but righting himself and bolting after the orb. "Roxas!" Xion called again, pushing her legs to run faster after him and into the next room.

This time she saw the orb fly through the rooms doors, causing them to part open in a golden flash and let Roxas bolt through them, Xion hot on his tail.

"Roxas! Roxas, wait up!"

Her cries went ignored as the orb continued to fly ahead, Roxas still chasing after it, Xion still chasing after Roxas. In the next room the orb did another one eighty and this time Roxas didn't stumble, still after it as the orb, Roxas and Xion raced through the door. The next rooms were a singular continuous white walls and flower statues blur, as Xion chased Roxas and the orb through four rooms straight before finally the orb turned again, forcing Roxas to turn suddenly, almost stumbling not once but twice when Xion nearly slammed into him.

Xion reached out to try and grab him while saying, "Roxas, wait we should-"

But still he ignored her, quickly righting himself and sprinting after the orb. With a sigh of both reluctance, annoyance and exhaustion, Xion resumed chasing after her friend and the orb.

In the next room the orb did another turn, Roxas firmly on its' tail with Xion struggling to keep up. Where was he finding the energy to keep up with this thing? She was almost on empty and Roxas didn't appear to have broken a sweat!

In the next room, the orb shot straight forward, Roxas right after it, Xion struggling to keep up with both. She couldn't do this much longer and how no idea where the orb was leading Roxas and her or when it was stopping.

Xion raced after Roxas into the next room where the orb did yet another turn into another room. Roxas skidded to a sudden halt, staring at the opened door, panting slightly. Xion staggered over to him, her pale face flushed, a few drops of sweat on her forehead. When she reached him Xion instantly snapped, "Roxas, what were you thinking? Why did you just run after that thing? We have no idea what it is or where it will lead us!"

Roxas didn't look at her or even acknowledge he had heard her. Xion blinked, her hand clutching his shoulder. Xion, "Roxas?" Her anger had melted into concern.

Roxas, "It stopped."

Xion blinked. Roxas still hadn't looked at her, his blue eyes dead set on what lay beyond the last door. Blinking, Xion looked from him and then followed his gaze, looking towards the door.

Like the doors before it, the orb had unlocked them simply by flying through them or touching them, revealing the next room. And the orb was simply floating there, in the room's center.

Waiting.

Roxas continued to stare for a few more seconds while Xion alternated between looking at Roxas and the stationary orb in the next room. Then Roxas pulled away from Xion's grip on his shoulder and started for the next room. Xion quickly followed after, calling, "Roxas! Roxas, stop!"

She lunged out grabbing his arm and forcing him to come to a halt, making him stumble. Roxas shook his head as if awakening from a trance and looked at Xion, his eyes filed with annoyance and impatience. Roxas, "Xion it finally stopped!"

Xion, "All the more reason to stop and think for a moment! Roxas, we have no idea what will happen if we go in there!"

Roxas tugged at his arm, still moving toward the door and dragging Xion with him closer to the door and the room beyond it. Roxas, "I have to go in there, Xion. I have to-"

His foot passed over the threshold of the door-

And Roxas came to a grinding halt, his mind suddenly on fire and his head felt like it was about to split open.

He let out a loud groan of pain, his right hand clutching at his forehead.

Next to him Xion clutched her head as well, gasping in agony.

Images flashed over their eyes.

* * *

_Amused winter green eyes met his enraged blue orbs._

_He was crouched down, both hands gripping the hilt of his keyblade while his companions readied their weapons behind him as well._

_The red head smirked at him, his own weapons, twin steel and red chakrams held passively at his sides._

"_Listen, Sora…" The red head started. His smirk turned into a mocking smile._

"_We've got a lot more in common than you think."_

* * *

The pain faded first from the blinding agony to a dull throb. Then it was gone. Roxas lowered his hand, eyes squinting as he waited for the remaining dull throb behind his eyes to fade away entirely. Xion was likewise in the same boat, but still clutched her aching head.

She looked up at Roxas through one deep blue eye. Roxas looked back at her, meeting her gaze with his crystal blue orbs. Xion, "Did you…did you see that?"

Roxas nodded, shaking his head and with it the last vestiges of the headache that had accompanied the vision. Roxas, "It was…Axel…talking to…"

Xion finished for him, "Sora."

Roxas nodded. He didn't say anything else and instead looked at the orb floating in the center of the room. No, not in the center, he realized when he refocused his eyes.

The orb was floating in front of another door. Roxas stepped further inside the room, Xion slowly following after him. When Roxas reached the door the orb floated in front of, he saw something else about it. A blue crown emblem was engraved above the door. The orb remained floating still, pulsing gently and slowly; it's white form almost blending perfectly against the front of the door.

Roxas stepped towards the orb and the door, very slowly and carefully, anxious that it might dart off again. But it did not, just remained floating in place, glowing ever brighter. Even slower then when he had approached it, Roxas raised his black gloved hand towards the orb.

Xion, "Roxas…" Her tone was even more anxious than last time, edging on the verge of frightened.

His hand stopped mere inches from the orb.

Roxas turned and looked back at Xion, his blue eyes shining and desperate.

Roxas, "Xion…I have to do this."

The girl seemed to want to protest even more but one look from Roxas told her nothing she would say would work. She nodded, very reluctantly and stepped back, clutching her hands together and waiting.

Roxas looked back at the orb and took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. Then, he reached out completely, his hand touching the orb. He was stunned by how warm it was…

The orb flashed brightly and Roxas flinched his hand back, his body tensing in alert. Xion also tensed behind him, clutching her hands together tighter. The orb glowed brighter and brighter until finally it flashed once again and divided back into three cards, each once again glowing a separate color.

The cards slowly spun above him, each one glowing brightly in time with the rhythmic pulsing of their auras. When the blue card floated above Roxas the spinning stopped, and the card slowly lowered in front of Roxas. Slowly, but not hesitantly, Roxas reached out, grasping the card. His blue eyes settled on the strange circle and black 'X' on the front, then turning it over to look at the silver key symbol engraved on the back.

He looked at the door before him.

Then, Roxas raised his arm and the hand that held the card. aligning his arm and hand that held the card with the crown symbol. Xion held her breath. Slowly, circling light appeared on the card and the crown above the door.

There was a bright flash and the card vanished. The light from the card entered the door in front of him, glowing and pulsing in time with the light emanating from the crown above. There was a sudden flash of light so great both Roxas and Xion had to shield their eyes with their arms.

When the glow subsided and Roxas and Xion could finally reopen their eyes, they both looked back at the door.

It had changed.

It was no longer made of white stone but instead appeared to form out of rippling clear water. Roxas could see through and peered closely, trying to see inside. And then he did.

Through the door was a dry, dusty looking canyon. Roxas could make out tall pillars of rock and several rising mesas. Roxas extended his hand out, the tip of his index finger brushing the see through surface and making it ripple, like it really was made of water.

Roxas lowered his hand, staring through the rippling surface and out at the canyon beyond. Then, he moved forward to step through it and into whatever lie beyond it-

He came to a jerking stop as something fiercely grabbed at his left arm. Roxas turned and saw Xion gripping his arm with both of her hands, her blue eyes big and frightened. Xion, "Roxas don't."

Roxas met her frightened gaze with his own calm one. Roxas, "I have to."

Xion stared up at him, shocked and flabbergasted, quickly looking between Roxas and the strange see through door and the canyon beyond it. Xion looked back up at him, her grip on his arm tightening desperately as she pleaded, "But you have no idea what's in there! What-What if the cards aren't leading you to any answers? What if they're leading you into a trap?"

Roxas sighed wearily, eyes closing briefly as he seemed to consider her words. When he opened his eyes again, his tone was firm as he replied, "Xion, even if it is a trap, I have to go in there. I have to find out what's behind these dreams and visions."

Xion's eyes watered and her lips quivered. She started to say something but she didn't, closing her eyes in defeat and letting go of Roxas' arm and stepping back. She opened her eyes again, meeting Roxas' gaze with reluctance.

Roxas looked back at his companion and said, "Wait here, just in case…" He trailed off but the implication was clear. Xion nodded slowly, her look still sad and upset.

Roxas offered her a cocky smile. Roxas, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." To emphasize his point he swung his arm out, calling his Kingdom Key keyblade into existence and balanced the blade across his shoulder.

This seemed to relieve Xion slightly and she offered a small smile in return, nodding and replying, "Ok." Roxas started to turn but stopped when Xion called, "Roxas." He looked back at her, keyblade still balanced across his shoulder. Xion hesitated before smiling again.

"Good luck."

The blonde haired Nobody returned the smile, lowering his hand that held the keyblade and dispelling it in a flash of sparks as he turned to face the rippling see through door, his expression hardening into a fierce stare. Taking a deep breath and not looking back, Roxas slowly stepped forward, holding his hand out and pushing it into the rippling surface of the door. He fought back a shudder.

Whatever this stuff was it was ice cold, freezing his hand straight to the bone through the leather of his glove.

Roxas pulled his hand back, flexing it quickly, trying to get the warmth flowing back in it.

Then, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he stepped forward, completely pushing himself through the icy coldness.

Frigid numbness stole all the warmth from his body and he his knees buckled.

And then somehow, even though his eyes were closed, he was still blinded by a bright flash of black light.

* * *

Pained winter blue eyes opened slowly, though they snapped shut almost as quickly, blinded by the intense sunlight from above. With a pained grunt and gasp, his right hand quickly moved over his eyes, blocking the blinding light with the cool black of his glove. After several moments his eyes slowly adjusted and he was able to lower his hand away, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Riku blinked wearily, his eyes scanning the sandy shore and blue waves before him.

He looked around slowly and saw he was alone.

Aqua was gone and she had left him here, alone.

Panting lowly and deeply, his eyes scanned the ground, his look slightly panicked. Relief flooded him when he spotted the long strip of black cloth laying a few inches away from his hand. He picked it up, brushing off small clumps of sand before slipping it back over his eyes and tying a strong knot behind his head, holding the cloth firmly over his closed eyes.

Riku staggered up from the sand, stumbling as he rose, almost falling several times but he finally managed to rise back up onto his feet and stay there.

He had failed, and the physical wounds were nothing compared to the wound his pride suffered.

Riku clenched his fists together, letting out a groaning growl of anger and frustration at himself.

He had failed when it mattered most…

Typical.

Sighing in anger, Riku extended his right arm out, fighting back strong shakes that traveled down the limb and flexed his fingers out.

Shadows formed and gathered ahead of him, rising into an oval shaped form of swirling black miasma. Riku let his arm fall limp back to his side, his strength almost completely drained simply from summoning the Corridor of Darkness.

He took a single step towards it and nearly collapsed, barely able to stay on his feet.

Riku tried to take another step but his feet kept wobbling and he fell onto his knee, barely able to keep himself kneeled upright, jaw hanging open as he took several deep panting breathes.

Aqua had wounded him a lot worse then he thought.

Forcing himself to rise back up on his two feet, but still slightly hunched over, Riku took another single step-

And promptly collapsed onto his hands and knees, gasping in agony.

The pain was so great for one moment he considered giving up and collapsing completely, jut let himself fall over and pass out into sweet darkness.

Then he thought of Namine.

He could picture her clearly, in that white room DiZ kept her locked in, the walls covered in so many pictures, too many, some having fallen to the floor.

With a deep grunt of rage and effort, Riku summoned his last reserves of strength and willpower and forced himself onto his feet, blood running down his jaw, though he quickly wiped it away with the back of his glove. Staggering but no longer stumbling, Riku entered the swirling Corridor of Darkness unafraid.

The miasma of shadows swelled upon his entry before collapsing in on itself and shrinking down into a puddle. Then it vanished entirely.

The island was empty, a pristine, untouched paradise once again.

Unnoticed but slowly revealed as a big wave rolled over the shore, a silver and blue charm shone from under the sand.

It's blue surface blended with the water perfectly.

* * *

Roxas blinked several times, his crystal blue eyes showing his confusion.

One moment, he had been surrounded by white and blue tiled walls complete with terrible flower statues…

The next he was standing in a huge open canyon, more specifically, a canyon top with several large rocky mesas jutting up from the ground.

Roxas was standing on the edge of the canyon top he was on, peering down into an endless gully below. Swallowing, he turned away and stepped back from the edge, looking around his new surroundings. As he walked closer into the center of the canyon top, Roxas noticed that the air was extremely dusty and dry, the ground under his feet cracking where he walked. He coughed several times, his throat going dry quickly, his eyes burning.

By the time he stood just outside a circle of rising stone tower like mesas, Roxas had more or less gotten use to the dry conditions and was no longer coughing, though he still blinked a few tears away.

He looked around once more, though the barren wasteland offered no answers or any hints to his location.

Roxas, "What is this place?" He wondered aloud, his quiet whisper almost drowned out by the sudden gust of dusty wind.

The young Nobody was just about to look for another spot to try and get a better view of where he was-

When a sudden chill ran up his spine, his skin breaking out in goose bumps as his whole body shuddered.

Roxas' eyes widened as his instincts suddenly screamed at him, 'DANGER! RUN! HIDE!', but his feet remained stuck, his legs very heavy.

Still shaking, Roxas swallowed once again…

As he realized someone was behind him.

Roxas shook fiercely, eyes wide in terror. Very slowly, he managed to force himself to stop shaking, clenching his hands into fists at his side and then closing his eyes, he too ka deep breath and turned to face whoever was behind him.

Only once before, had Roxas ever been so shocked by who he saw before him.

The first time had been when he had chased after the person he thought was the imposter in the black cloak of the Organization in Twilight Town, determined to corner him and find out where Xion was.

And he had discovered it was Xion herself.

Never had Roxas thought he would experience such a shock again only a few weeks later but he could easily say this time he was easily more surprised and caught off guard.

The person across from Roxas was perhaps only a few inches taller than Roxas himself and slightly more stockier. Or maybe he only appeared this way because the body suit he wore outlined all of the muscles on his chest and arms. The body suit itself was made of two colors, with the arms and gloves red as were the boots while his pants were entirely black yet his chest was a melding of both colors, the red lining his muscles and the black over it. A red belt crossed his waist, two more crisscrossing and hanging over his thighs, holding his black kilt in place. But what drew Roxas' attention and had him so shocked was the youth's face.

He couldn't see it.

The youth's face was hidden behind a black glass like mask, a strange silver lining running over his jaw and neck, binding the mask to the neckline of the body suit and completely obscuring any skin from view.

Roxas stared at the masked boy in a combination of horror and shock at his nightmares given flesh.

Roxas, "Y-you!"

The youth didn't respond at first, just stared at Roxas from behind his mask.

Then, he let out a small snort.

"Heh."

Roxas gasped, flinching back slightly. Then he realized what he was doing and righted himself, glaring at the masked youth across from him and snapped, "Who are you laughing at?"

The youth let out another single snort like chuckle.

"Heh. It's déjà vu all over again."

Again Roxas found himself flinching at the mere sound of the youth's voice, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from stepping back. Growling, Roxas glared fiercely at the youth and snapped back in anger, "What does that mean? Try talking sense!"

Again, the youth only laughed, chuckling quietly, the sound deeply disturbing Roxas.

"You just keep proving my point kid."

Roxas didn't say anything back this time and only glared at the masked youth, his frustration mixing with the lingering terror.

The youth seemed to study Roxas, his masked head inclining down ever so slightly.

Then his head rose and he spoke again.

"You two have a close resemblance. You look almost exactly like he did."

Roxas gasped and flinched back again, caught completely off guard by the masked youth's strange words.

Roxas swiped his arm out, unable to hide the frustration from his words as he cried out, "What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles!"

The youth chuckled again, but this time the noise wasn't amused but more annoyed. The youth suddenly stepped toward Roxas while saying, "You're about as smart as he was too. Neither of you listened. I say exactly what I mean and that is this."

As the youth stepped closer, Roxas stepped back. Before he knew both of them were standing in the center of the canyon to, the stone mesas surrounding them.

The youth looked right at Roxas, his hidden eyes meeting Roxas' crystal blue orbs.

"You have close resemblance…to my other half."

Roxas gasped as soon as the youth's words sunk in and random images flashed over his eyes before settling on a single vision that had haunted his nightmares for so long.

Of cruel golden eyes burning into his.

"Vanitas…" Roxas breathed.

The masked youth chuckled, slowly raising and extending his right arm out, fingers opening.

Vanitas, "Well…I guess that little witch in white has been playing with memories that don't belong to that snot nosed little kid. Oh well, it really doesn't matter at this point."

Roxas kept getting more and more confused by Vanitas' strange words.

Roxas, "Witch in white? Who are you talking about?"

Vanitas just chuckled once again.

The youth flexed his extended hand's fingers, relishing each joint's pop and crack, as if he had not stretched his hand in years.

Vanitas once again met Roxas' gaze with his own hidden one.

Vanitas, "You will never really know…Because you are a puppet…"

Blue and purple fire erupted in his hand, extending out.

Roxas let out a shocked cry, the growing anger of the puppet comment fading just as quickly as it appeared.

Before his stunned eyes, Roxas watched as the flames faded away and revealed the weapon that appeared in Vanitas' hand.

It was long, easily longer than Roxas' arm and wide, the shaft of the weapon joined together by chains, steel and a bronze gear, the chains binding the end of the blade and the hilt. The blade was wide out, made of gray steel with a blue eye like gem embedded at the end, it's cat eye slit seeming to stare right at Roxas. The blade was not one but several bumpy gear like ones, made of red and black steel, the same red and black of Vanitas' body suit. The hilt was dark gray, the hilt guard itself gear like as well and bumpy like the blade. Another blue eye stared right at Roxas from under the chains that bound the blade to the hilt. The chain was gold bronze gears and the charm was a broken gear, one end going up, the other down.

Roxas stared in shock at the weapon, trying to find a plausible explanation of what it was but found none and could only reach one conclusion.

Roxas gasped out, "A…keyblade?"

Vanitas pulled the weapon back, arching his arm back and extending his left arm out, palm open. Vanitas went on, viciously snarling, "And nothing more…"

Roxas gasped before setting his expression in a fierce glare, swinging his own hand out and calling his own keyblade into existence, crouching down and holding the weapon with both hands. Both keyblade wielders stood there ground, glaring at each other.

Vanitas chuckled once again, clenching his left hand into a fist. Vanitas, "Come on kid… Show me if you are the one destined to open the door and lead to the Awakening!"

And with that he attacked.

Vanitas lunged forward, sweeping his keyblade across and down in a powerful arc that the still very confused Roxas narrowly dodged. Roxas saw the tip of Vanitas' blade cut the air mere centimeters from his face, feeling the hot rush of wind that accompanied the slash-

And was open to Vanitas' back flip and bicycle kick to his jaw, sending Roxas reeling back with a cry of pain. The blonde slid back before righting himself and shaking his head, glaring at Vanitas before charging forward and swinging his keyblade fiercely in his standard three hit combo. Vanitas dodged all three blows by doing a quick cart wheel while saying calmly, "Too slow." and then lunging forward in another vicious twin sweeping slash combo, one powerful swing across then up and down, his keyblade a red blur that Roxas could barely dodge, the last swing grazing his shoulder and forcing him to jump back.

Roxas kept his distance, hand gripping his shoulder and discovering to his shock that Vanitas' blow had actually tore through the black leather of the cloak and blood seeped sluggishly through his fingers. Not a deep cut but not one to be ignored either. Roxas looked from his shoulder to Vanitas, face set in a look of rage.

Charging forward with a battle cry, Roxas furiously slashed his keyblade twice, trying to land a hit across Vanitas' stupid glass mask.

And failed to land either hit as Vanitas once again cart wheeled and dodged his blows, chuckling in amusement at Roxas.

Roxas allowed himself a smirk of his own.

_Let's see you laugh at this!_

With that thought, Roxas charged forward in a sweeping spin attack that connected against Vanitas' chest. The masked youth let out a cry of shock more than pain and staggered back, leaving himself completely open for Roxas' following attacks. Roxas tore into the masked youth furiously, his Kingdom Key connecting twice, staggering Vanitas both times and leaving him unable to raise his keyblade-

Roxas blinked, eyes widening in confusion.

Vanitas was suddenly frozen in place, his flailing body frozen in a position of being knocked back and hung in mid fall.

Roxas, "What the-"

"Gotcha!"

With a triumphant cry from above, the Vanitas in front of Roxas vanished in a burst of red and black mist while the real Vanitas appeared above Roxas, keyblade pulled back as he crashed down in a powerful over head swing that connected with Roxas' chest and sent him flying back. And while that swing hurt like you wouldn't believe it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the sudden eruption of ice that burst from the cracked ground where the blade tips of Vanitas' keyblade connected and sending a shockwave of ice at Roxas, the icicles piercing through Roxas' chest and making him scream in pain as he quickly shoved himself farther back and away from the impossibly cold ice.

Clutching his chest, Roxas staggered back, raising his keyblade weakly in a feeble defense.

Vanitas resumed his own battle stance, the keyblade held in his right arm cocked back, left arm raised with the palm of his hand open.

Roxas panted and gasped, clutching his bleeding chest while still managing to glare at the youth's mask.

Alright, he wanted to play with magic?

Roxas was more than happy to oblige.

The hand that held his cut chest closed into a fist before thrusting out, smoke billowing between his fingers. Crying in outrage, Roxas' hand opened and launched a large burning red fireball directly at Vanitas' masked face. The youth easily dodged it by jumping back so far the fireball dissipated, never reaching its target.

Roxas swept his hand out before bringing it back to his chest, fist clenching shut powerfully.

Above Vanitas, bolts of yellow lightning rained down to spear and electrify the youth. But once again Vanitas moved too fast, diving forward and landing standing on his left hand before pushing away in a somersault, completely dodging Roxas' spells as if they had been really slow rocks thrown at him. Vanitas jumped above Roxas, pulling his keyblade back before swinging it out with a scream of, "Suffer!"

With that cry, blue bolts of electricity arched off of the tip of Vanitas' keyblade and rained down on Roxas' prone form.

The blonde Nobody let out a scream of agony, every nerve afire with terrible pain, his spiky hair standing further on its ends. Roxas stumbled forward as the lightning dissipated but had no time to move when Vanitas landed in front of him again, thrusting his keyblade out while holding the hilt with both hands. Orange flames gathered at the tip of the blade before firing out with a call of "Go!"

Roxas flinched, pulling his keyblade back to deflect the fireball.

But when there was no searing, burning sensation on his keyblade and hands, he slowly lowered it and blinked, surprised.

The fireball was just floating a few inches from Vanitas' blade, glowing a fierce orange with a burning white core. Roxas allowed himself his own laugh of derision. Roxas, "What's that supposed to-"

The fireball exploded, becoming three smaller fireballs lined up in a vertical row and flew at Roxas, exploding on contact. The teen screamed in worse agony than before, flying back and landing on is back before bouncing and flipping in midair, slamming onto the ground on his stomach and sliding back a few inches, his right hand still somehow clutching his Kingdom Key.

Roxas weakly raised his head, fingers feebly clutching the hilt of his Kingdom Key when he saw Vanitas slowly walking towards him. The masked youth had lowered his keyblade to his side while glaring at Roxas from behind his mask. Vanitas, "Well I must say…I'm actually more disappointed than I thought I would be."

Roxas grit his teeth, coughing and spitting a little blood, thin lines of it running down his jaw and staining the ground under his chin.

Vanitas stopped approaching him when he was halfway from Roxas, fingers flexing over his keyblade's handle.

Vanitas, "To come this far and still not understand the meaning behind the dreams the little witch sent you in itself isn't that impressive. Stumbling on the correct way to use the cards now… that would have been a feat to impress me…"

He raised his keyblade in front of himself, gripping the hilt with both hands now. A powerful blue and black aura appeared over Vanitas' keyblade, traveling from the shaft of the blade to the tips of its gear like end, erupting into blue and silver fire. Roxas' eyes widened in horror.

"If you had lasted longer…" Vanitas hissed in a dangerous whisper.

Roxas feebly tried to rise back up on his feet but found his limbs refused to work and he only succeeded in stumbling back onto his face and scraping his chin.

Vanitas continued to gather dark power into his keyblade, the fireball expanding slowly. The youth chuckle darkly suddenly. Vanitas, "I wonder…If you're little friend will last longer than you did."

Roxas gasped, his whole body going still at Vanitas' words.

The youth chuckled at Roxas' reaction, his grip tightening on his keyblade one last time, the flames erupting fiercely around the tips of the blade.

Vanitas, "Oh yes…I can't wait to play with her."

Roxas found his whole body shaking…In pure, unfiltered rage. The rage gave him the strength to push himself up onto his knees, his arm resting on his kneecap, keyblade raised slightly with the tip of the blade digging into the cracked and broken soil.

With a loud roar, Vanitas thrust his keyblade out, the weapon kicking back as he launched the huge orb of burning silver and blue flames.

Roxas looked up in time to see it was almost on him-

And with his own roar, swung his Kingdom Key out, deflecting the fireball back to its source.

Behind his mask Vanitas' eyes were no doubt as wide as saucers as his own attack came flying back at him. Vanitas, "What the- UGH!"

Too shocked to react in time Vanitas was blasted back by his own attack, letting out a cry more of outrage than pain as the fireball erupted into a huge burst of blue fire around him. Roxas dragged himself back up, panting but keeping his keyblade raised. He watched the smoke clear…and saw Vanitas was still standing. The youth's mask was cracked, small shards of black glass falling to the ground. A single gold eye glared at Roxas. Vanitas tightened his grip on his keyblade, the red edges of his body suit tinted darker from his repelled his attack. Letting out a snarl, he flexed his arms out.

The wind picked up, becoming gale force in short order.

Roxas looked around wildly, confused. Roxas, "What the-"

Vanitas' voice rose over the wind.

"Play time's over."

With that Vanitas jumped, his whole body flexing as a circle of black energy erupted off of his body, streams of black darkness bursting off of him in an electrical discharge, a dark blue glowing outline appearing around his keyblade as well. Roxas gasped as the wind was literally blown back by the sheer force of Vanitas' dark power, a powerful gale almost knocking the young Nobody flat on his back.

Vanitas let out a roar of, "Darkness Waits!" and back flipped in midair, diving down-

And into the ground.

Roxas blinked, unable to comprehend what he just saw.

One moment was there, floating in midair, his keyblade glowing eerily, the next there was a strange black and red flaming miasma rising out of the ground in his place-

The miasma charged forward, and Roxas gasped, taking a step back when it was almost on him-

And Vanitas leapt out of it, rising up in a swirling column of dark red fire that struck Roxas.

Roxas let out a scream of pain, staggering back and almost dropping his keyblade. Roxas didn't have a chance to catch his breath as Vanitas dived back into the ground in another spiral of fire, striking Roxas again and sending him further back. Roxas blinked numbly, his whole body burning, in the throes of agony the likes of which he had never experienced before. He stumbled back up as the strange red and black miasma reached him again and Vanitas shot up, repeating his rising column of fire and dive of flames. This time Roxas was knocked even farther back, his cloak burnt horribly and there were deep burned cuts on his forehead and left cheek, blood flowing freely.

Roxas used his Kingdom Key as a crutch to raise himself up, glaring at the approaching miasma, his whole body tense with the last of his strength.

_Come on…Come on,_ Roxas thought, teeth gritting down as he watched Vanitas reach him.

Roxas' eyes widened and he cried, "Now!"

Lunging with all of his remaining strength, Roxas rolled over the miasma just as Vanitas shot up, riding another column of fire and dodging the masked keyblade wielders' attack. Roxas rose up, swinging his keyblade to prepare a spell to blast Vanitas' back with the strongest Fire spell he had in retribution-

But Roxas found himself found staring into the youth's single exposed eye as he whirled in midair, the single golden orb glinting in mad glee.

Vanitas screamed in triumph, "There's no escape!"

And with that, he spun in midair, his keyblade glowing hotly as he spun faster and faster.

Raining glowing red and white orbs of super hot fire down on Roxas' prone and shocked form.

Roxas' scream of pain echoed off the empty rocky walls of the canyons and mesas.

When the smoke settled, Roxas was still standing, an expression of numb shock on his face, the front and edges of his cloak smoking, blood smeared all over his forehead and cheek, his blue eyes dull and dark with pain.

Vanitas landed back on the ground, his gold eye watching Roxas expectantly, gleaming cruelly in amusement.

Then, Roxas fell to his knees, and then face forward, his arms flailing out before him, his Kingdom Key clattering by his right hand across the cracked and dead soil.

Vanitas let out another single chuckle as he slowly approached Roxas' prone body, his gear like keyblade still glowing an eerie electric blue.

As he walked towards the prone body of the teen, Vanitas started to speak again.

Vanitas, "I almost feel sorry for you. You're about to die…"

The tips of his red boots nearly touched Roxas' limp hands as he stopped walking, glaring down at Roxas, his single exposed eye narrowing in anticipation while his grip on his keyblade tightened.

"And you'll never even know why…" Vanitas finished in a sinister snarl.

With that, Vanitas raised his keyblade, spinning it and holding it reversed with both hands, the red tips of it gleaming dangerously in the light. Vanitas tightened his grip one last time as his arms tensed. With a loud roar, Vanitas plunged his keyblade down-

Only for Roxas to deflect the strike with a sudden burst of speed, swinging his Kingdom Key up and knocking Vanitas' own blade aside. The youth stumbled back, his eye wide in shock, his defense shattered for one split second-

Allowing Roxas to lunge forward, his Kingdom Key erupting in a brilliant burst of white light and becoming a glowing long sword of pure light. With one last scream of rage and pain, Roxas lunged forward and stabbed his blade of light through Vanitas' chest, piercing through muscle and bone like a hot knife through butter and bursting through his back. Vanitas' eye widened and he let out a choked gasp, arms outstretched at his sides.

Roxas glared up at him, blood running down from one of the cuts on his forehead and into his right eye, forcing it to remain closed while his left burned into Vanitas' right.

For a silent eternity, they stood there, Roxas kneeling, arm thrust out, Vanitas standing, arms outstretched out.

Then, finally, Vanitas' arms went limp, falling at his sides and his keyblade slipped from his grasp, clattering as it hit the cracked and dead ground under them, vanishing in a burst of purple fire and blue light.

Vanitas' body went limp, his hands weakly clutching at the glowing, burning sword of light pierced through his chest. He clawed at it, smoke rising as he burned his fingers through his gloves simply by touching the pristine sword's surface. The youth coughed fiercely, a wet sound echoing inside his mask.

Roxas glared up at Vanitas, grip tightening on his blade.

Finally, Vanitas' arms fell limp to his sides once again.

The youth coughed wetly again, sliding a little ways forward onto Roxas' sword.

Roxas panted a little before finding his voice and saying through deep pants, "What…did you…mean?"

Vanitas coughed again, the sudden deep spasms wracking his body. The force his body shook actually caused the cracks to run deeper across his mask. Part of his cheek was exposed along with a single lock of spiky black hair.

Vanitas opened his golden eye, chuckling, the sound wet and pained.

Vanitas, "Exactly…what I…said…idiot…"

Roxas growled and thrust the blade in deeper. Vanitas jerked, head snapping back in a scream of agony. Roxas shuddered as the scream continued…slowly morphing into a mocking laugh.

Vanitas lunged forward, grabbing the blade and pulling it even deeper into himself. Roxas gasped in shock, flinching back as Vanitas pulled himself even further down the blade, staining its pristine surface with his blood. Vanitas' arm shot out, grabbing the back of Roxas' neck and forcing him to look into his gold eye, the orb wide and mad with pain, filled with a strange humor, as if he was laughing at a joke only he understood.

Vanitas, "You are... nothing but a pawn…And you will… never understand… your role…However…futile…it was…"

Roxas shook his head, left eye wide with shock. Roxas, "Futile? What does that mean?" He demanded, shaking his arm that held the blade, no doubt filling the dark youth with even more pain.

Vanitas grunted but kept himself still, his blood splattering across the ground.

Vanitas met Roxas' gaze once again.

Vanitas, "Your…journey here…was futile…for you…are just an empty shell…like me…"

He coughed fiercely, cracking even more of his mask. Roxas could now see the edges of his mouth.

And the edges of the youth's insane grin.

Vanitas, "I guess…me…and… my… other half…"

His golden eye closed, his body going completely limp, sliding down Roxas' blade, more blood splattering across the ground.

Vanitas let out one last sigh, an exhalation of his last breath.

And with that sigh, his last words to Roxas.

"_We_ _aren't quite ready to Awaken…Yet._"

Roxas stared at the dark youth's corpse, his one opened eye very confused and at a lost.

He didn't have any time to ponder Vanitas' last words as there was a sudden blinding flash of light.

* * *

A single orange eye narrowed in frustration.

The masked figure in red studied the three computer screens before him, his face set in an expression of annoyance.

DiZ was infuriated to discover that Aqua no longer possessed the Star Fragment and thus he no longer had the means to track her travels across the worlds.

Before he had given her the Fragment he had placed a stream of data inside of it, allowing DiZ to monitor her little escapades across the worlds, particularly enjoying watching her defeat his former apprentices and their servants. However the transmission from the Fragment had cut off at…

His fist clenched atop his keyboard.

Hollow Bastion.

DiZ allowed himself a sigh of weariness.

He raised his other hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose, single exposed eye closing.

His hands were quickly becoming tied and he would soon have no choice but to resort to his original plan…

DiZ opened his eye, looking at the computer screen to his left.

Displayed on it was the digital outline of a young boy, no older than fifteen, a head of spiky locks glowing along with the rest of his body's outline.

DiZ, "Sora…"

He had been neglecting checking on the boy's status.

DiZ had been so distracted by Aqua's sudden appearance and the opportunity she presented that he had chosen to ignore Sora's restoration in favor of the chance presented to him. To complete his revenge, DiZ needed a keyblade wielding hero who could move through the Realm of Light to fight Organization XIII. He had thought Sora was the only one who fit that profile.

Aqua's appearance confirmed otherwise.

DiZ had hoped Aqua would posses the power and skill necessary to combat Organization XIII's surviving members.

And when he saw her defeat them one by one, DiZ knew she could be the one that fulfilled his revenge…

Except there was one problem.

Aqua refused to destroy any of the Organization members she combated.

Even the Nobody of Braig, Xigbar, who he had been shocked to discover had some kind of past with Aqua, igniting a fury in her that stunned and amazed DiZ. But still she did not strike him down. She had spared him not out of pity, but disgust.

Frustrating.

DiZ studied Sora's screen, his orange eye thoughtful.

So far, only Sora and Riku showed the willingness to destroy a Nobody who served the Organization.

But Riku refused to challenge the Organization directly, only combating them if they threatened his friends. He also seemed to be trying to…'reason' with that Replica abomination to switch sides.

DiZ snorted in derision.

More frustration.

The Nobodies were fated to fade into darkness and had no right to even be.

A Replica had even less rights.

He did not need sentimental heroes taking pity on such creatures…

He needed them destroyed.

DiZ clicked a key on his board and the screen with Sora's data moved onto his main screen. He looked at it, studying it closely.

If Aqua proved to be as useless as Riku then Sora was his last and most desperate gamble.

And the stakes were simply becoming higher and higher the longer the game was played.

DiZ looked over the screen a few more moments before rapidly hitting more keys. He needed to check on Sora's memories restoration progress.

A readout printed on the main screen.

DiZ stared, his eye widening.

His mind simply couldn't correctly process what he was seeing.

A mechanical female voice confirmed what he was seeing.

"_Restoration at 7%_"

DiZ stared, baffled and bewildered.

"W-what?"

How was this possible? It had gone _down!_

Namine had warned him that the process would be extremely due to that abomination Replica's interference and Sora's Nobody as well, taking some memories that the girl claimed were 'too important to leave out'.

But this…this deterioration was unthinkable! How could it have occurred so fast?

DiZ set his jaw, teeth grinding as the frustration bubbled over, becoming a burning rage. He rose from his chair, turning in a swish of his robes, flaming orange eye set on the door to the library above.

"Namine…" DiZ snarled, dark designs forming as he planned how to extract the reasons behind this rapid deterioration from her…

He would try not to enjoy himself…Too much.

* * *

White light continued to blind him even when he was finally able to open his eyes again.

There were strange muffled sounds mixed in with the sound and feel of blood pounding in his ears, and he could swear his body was being rocked fiercely.

Slowly, everything began to come back into focus. The blinding white light faded to a more bearable level and he could almost see again. The dull pounding in his ear began to fade and he could start to hear again, though the sounds were deeper and still muffled.

Blinking, Roxas tired to bring everything back into focus, still unable to fight that feeling that his body was being rocked by something.

Or someone, he realized when something dark moved between his line of blurry vision and the white ceiling above.

"Roxas!" Xion's voice cried, no longer muffled and garbled but regular sounding and filled with concern.

Groaning and blinking, Roxas looked up at his friend, weakly murmuring, "Shi…Xion?"

Xion let out a relieved sigh, the worry on her face melting away as pure relief filled her upon seeing Roxas move and talk. The blonde sat up on his elbows before settling in a sitting position, his right hand rubbing his aching forehead. For a few moments he was wondering why his head hurt so much and why his body felt like he had been trampled by a pack of Large Body Heartless.

Then he remembered that cruel golden eye and it all came back to him.

"Vanitas!" Roxas exclaimed shooting up and standing, his body crouched and tensed as he looked around wildly for any sign of the masked youth.

To his surprise, there was sign of the youth's body anywhere.

Nor was there any sign of that canyon he and Roxas had fought in either. Roxas now found himself in a large white room wit ha strange glass sphere situated in the center of it.

Roxas, "What? Where did- Ah!"

Pain spread through out Roxas' whole body, causing him to collapse to his knees, his right hand clutching his cheat in the exact spot where the masked youth's icicle attack had pierced him. Xion was by his side at an instant, the relief once again replaced by concern and worry.

Xion, "Roxas, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Roxas didn't reply, his eyes still scanning the room for any sign of either the body of Vanitas or even a pebble or spot of dust to prove he had been standing in a canyon. Very confused by Roxas' strange behavior, Xion reached out to touch his shoulder. Her fingers barely brushed his arm when he gasped, hissing in pain. Xion jerked her hand back with a gasp while Roxas clutched the spot she had barely touched, eyes closed, jaw grit down in pain.

Xion, "I'm sorry! Where does it hurt?"

Roxas coughed a little, panting out weakly, "Everywhere…"

Xion blinked, caught off guard by that. Nevertheless she nodded and, standing up, summoned her keyblade in a flash of light. With a spin in place and thrust of her blade, Xion cast Cura on Roxas, covering his aching form with a green aura, ethereal green leaves raining down on his body, landing all over him. Gradually, the aches and pain filling Roxas faded with the glow of the spell and he could slowly stand up, his knees wobbling but otherwise he was good.

Roxas still looked around the room, very confused and at a lost. Roxas, "I don't understand…where did it all go?"

Xion stepped closer to her friend and asked, "Roxas, where did what go?"

Roxas let out a frustrated growl, waving his arm out impatiently at the room before him. Roxas, "The canyon! There was this huge, empty canyon here when I came inside!"

He paused, his anger chilling as he remembered that golden eye and haunting laugh.

Roxas, "…well, almost empty…" He muttered to himself.

Xion blinked, looking at him curiously, but he didn't say anything else.

Xion followed his gaze, looking around the room as well. Then she looked back at Roxas, and said gently, "Roxas…what did you mean by a 'canyon'?"

Roxas looked around the room, stepping closer to the glass sphere in the center of it, staring at his reflection on its surface. Roxas stared at it for another moment before finally replying, "There was… a canyon here…Not this room. It was huge…" He looked around the room in a helpless daze.

Roxas, "I don't understand…where did it all go?"

Xion looked at him, her expression sad. Slowly, she stepped towards him until she was right behind him.

Xion, "Roxas…do you remember what I told you earlier? About how the key card unlock certain rooms that lead to a personal revelation?"

Roxas blinked, looking confused for a moment. Then he nodded, remembering. Roxas, "Yeah…I remember now."

Xion went on. Xion, "When you used the key card to unlock this room…The room itself changed. Its form reflected the memories that forged the card."

Roxas blinked, turning to look at Xion in confusion. Roxas, "What are you saying?"

Xion's hand fidgeted as she tried to think of the right words to explain this to Roxas. But in the end, all she really could say was, "Roxas…what ever you saw in here…wasn't real."

Roxas blinked, mouth dropping in shock. Roxas, "Wh-what? What do you mean 'wasn't real'? How do you explain my injuries? Those were real!"

Xion nodded. Xion, "Let me explain. It wasn't real as in 'it wasn't here'. What I meant was… it wasn't really real."

That really didn't help as suggested by Roxas' look of extreme confusion.

Xion, "Let me explain…What I mean by is that what you saw and fought was just something created by the memories in the card you used to unlock the door and shape the room. What you saw wasn't real…it was just a memory."

Roxas blinked, beginning to understand. Roxas, "Memory…So that means…"

He looked around the room again, his eyes once again coming to rest on the sphere in the center of the room.

Roxas, "…He wasn't real."

Xion frowned. Xion, "Who wasn't?"

Roxas turned, about to reply. Then he stopped. Xion felt her anxieties begin to well up again and she stepped closer to Roxas while asking, "Roxas? Who are you talking about?"

Roxas looked around the room one lat time.

Then he turned on a heel, quickly striding towards the door.

Roxas, "Nothing. If it was just a memory…" He stepped through the door and back outside into the last room but Xion heard him clearly as he said, "So that means he was the real empty shell…"

Xion blinked, standing in the room even as Roxas exited. Xion, "Empty…shell?" She stood there for another moment, musing over Roxas' strange words before turning to follow after Roxas-

The air suddenly got colder, dropping perhaps ten degrees.

_Little doll…_

Xion gasped, whirling around at the sound of those hissed words.

Bu she saw there was no else in the room.

Xion gasped a little, her whole body suddenly very tense and alert.

Xion, "What…what was that? Who's there?"

There was no answer.

The shadows in the corners of the room seemed thicker suddenly. Darker.

Unable to stand it any longer, Xion turned and followed after Roxas, moving a little faster than she should have.

The room was empty…

Save for the sound of low chuckling, and a flash of a golden pupil narrowing in the shadows, watching Xion flee.

* * *

Roxas turned when he heard footsteps, watching Xion exit the previous room. As she stepped outside it completely, the door sealed shut in a flash of white.

Roxas looked at Xion, frowning a little. She looked distressed, nervously fidgeting with her hands and looking back at the door as if to make sure it was really closed. The dark haired girl looked back at Roxas, smiling as if to say 'it's nothing'. Roxas nodded slowly before looking back towards the room's other door.

The cards had rejoined into the white orb, though it was smaller now and glowed brighter, pulsing quicker.

Roxas started to move closer to it but stopped, looking back at Xion.

Roxas, "Ready?" He smiled playfully.

Xion returned his smile, moving next to him and nodding.

With Xion by his side, Roxas moved closer to the glowing orb, his hand reaching out to touch it-

And failing as the small ball of light promptly shot off, unlocking the door into the next room.

Roxas and Xion took after it, running next and neck as the orb shot through the door straight ahead of them, unlocking it as well. The two did a better job of keeping up with each other this time though they could barely keep up with the orb in this bout. They charged through the next room, watching the orb disappear through the door across as well. The two teen Nobodies raced forward though, preparing for another intense and dizzying chase after the orb-

But to their mutual surprise it ended just as quickly as it began.

As Roxas and Xion scrambled into the next room, they both looked wildly around, their twin sets of blue eyes scanning the room for where the orb had darted off too-

Xion spotted it first, blinking in surprise. She looked at Roxas who was still looking around. The dark haired girl reached out, gently shaking his arm.

Roxas blinked, looking at Xion. Roxas, "What? Did you see it?"

Xion nodded, replying, "It's there."

And she pointed up ahead, in the northern corner of the room. Roxas blinked. It was indeed still in the room, floating in front of another door and pulsing slowly now. Roxas and Xion stared in confusion. Roxas, "Well…that was easy…."

Xion nodded, though now she looked really apprehensive, not approaching the orb.

Roxas meanwhile boldly moved closer to it. When he was in front of the door, the orb hovered directly over him, glowing and pulsing a little quicker now. Roxas started to raise his hand to touch it once more-

And pain filled his head, stealing his vision once more.

* * *

_Cruel blue eyes watched them, a sneer of contempt on his lips._

_He growled, meeting his sneer with a glare as he and his companions readied their weapons._

_His own blue eyes wander towards the frightened girl in the white dress, a stark contrast to her captor's black cloak._

"_Namine…"_

_She gasps as he says her name while he tenses, grip on his keyblade tightening._

_The pink haired lord of the castle smirks in triumph as he plays his trump card:_

"_Erase Sora's memories."_

* * *

Roxas stumbled back, clutching his forehead and wondering if wasn't going to go five minutes without an overpowering headache or any pain in general while he was here.

Xion was likewise distressed, clutching her own forehead, eyes shut as she winced, a hiss escaping her lips.

Surprisingly, the headache faded much faster this time, and Roxas was able to lower his hand, looking at the orb and door in front of him.

Roxas, "Marluxia…"

He looked back at Xion, realization in his eyes.

Roxas, "Marluxia fought…Sora."

Xion blinked, looking at Roxas with a stunned expression.

The blonde turned back toward the door, looking at it. So these visions he was seeing…These were Sora's memories now? He scowled, fighting back a growl. First Ven, now Sora?

He was getting real sick of these two being in his head.

Xion moved towards Roxas, standing by him as he looked up at the orb floating over the door.

Roxas, "Alright…let's see what behind this door."

With that he reached up to touch the or like he had before.

But once again the orb darted forward and out of his reach, unlocking the door in a golden flash and shooting down a dark, shadowy hallway.

Roxas and Xion gasped but Roxas recovered first, glaring at the fleeing orb and charging after it, calling, "Get back here!" Xion gasped and gave chase once again, calling after Roxas, "Roxas, wait up!"

The two ran down the dark hall ahead of them, the orb's glow the only source of illumination as they ran straight forward.

But like the chase before it was over as quickly as it began, the orb leading them closer and closer to a brightly lit white room.

Just as the two teens reached the end of the dark hallway there was another sudden flash of light, blinding Roxas and Xion who shielded their eyes with the sleeves of their cloaks. Roxas recovered first, lowering his arm and trying to peer ahead through squinting eyes. He gasped lowly, his eyes opening a little wider as he looked ahead. Xion heard his gasp and lowered her arm as well, though her eyes were still practically closed.

Xion, "Roxas? Roxas, what is it?"

Roxas, "It stopped…"

Xion listened, wondering if he was going to say anything else. But Roxas didn't, instead he moved into the new room.

Or maybe the next hallway.

The room before Roxas was long as it was wide, perfectly symmetrical, four pillars in the room's corners and symbols of flowers engraved on the side walls. At the far end of the room was a set of double doors, elaborate and intricate symbols carved into its surface and around it. The orb floated in front of it, even smaller now, but its glow ever brighter.

Roxas completely ignored the orb now though.

His eyes were drawn to the second glowing object floating directly in the center of the room.

Xion slowly followed after him, her eyes being drawn to the room's center as well when she spotted what Roxas was staring at.

The blonde moved closer to the item, unable to tear his crystal blue orbs off of it.

It glowed like the orb did, but instead of giving off a bright white light its aura was more of a greenish gold. Inside the green glow was a card, slowly spinning in place. As Roxas and Xion moved closer to it, it floated down, until it was eye level with the blonde's intense gaze.

He saw the card inside the glow, watching it spin slowly on its axis lined with the bottom and top corners. Roxas could see the silver lined blue heart engraved on the backside and as the card turned, he saw the symbol engraved on its front.

The swirling cyclone of wind but this time there was something else. Roxas squinted, staring at the swirling wind symbol.

There was a green gem embedded in the bottom of the cyclone and it was seemingly the source of the glow emitting from the card.

Slwoly, hesitantly, Roxas raised his hand, reaching out to touch the glowing card, his finger lining up with the green gem. Xion shifted nervously but said nothing. She had to trust Roxas…

Even if he clearly had no idea what was going on.

Roxas' hand paused as it reached towards the card, his fingers closing slightly as he hesitated once again. Then, he suddenly turned, looking back at Xion. The dark haired girl blinked, confused by Roxas' very concerned expression.

Roxas, "Xion, I want you to head back."

The dark haired girl blinked, her dark blue gaze meeting Roxas' lighter one in shock. Xion, "What? But why?'

Roxas turned around to face her completely before he went on talking. Roxas, "If these cards do make these memories into real objects and people…I don't want to let something this one might make hurt you."

Xion frowned, looking up at Roxas with a raised eyebrow. Xion, "Well considering something from those memories worked you over pretty good, you probably need my help."

She had meant to try and joke about it to lighten the sudden tension but it failed miserably. Roxas growled in aggravation. "Xion…"

But the dark haired girl held her ground, not moving.

Xion, "No way Roxas. I saw how hurt you were when you went on your own…There's no way I'm standing on the sidelines this time."

Roxas started to open his mouth to protest vehemently-

But Xion silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

The blonde found his face flushing from the contact. Xion smiled up at him. Xion, "This time…let me help you, ok? Let's fight together."

Xion lowered her hand, smiling up at Roxas. The blonde sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. Then he met her gaze once again, smiling back and nodding. Xion held her hand to his.

Slowly, but not hesitantly, Roxas took it, encouraged by the warmth and firm squeeze Xion gave his hand.

Xion, "Together…alright?"

Roxas nodded. "Together…" He repeated.

With that, he turned to face the card, not letting go of Xion's hand a he looked into the glowing green gem once again.

Taking a breath, Roxas raised his left hand, reaching out to touch the gem with his gloved hand.

His finger gently brushed the surface of the glowing gem.

Roxas blinked.

It was…really warm.

As his finger brushed over its surface the gem gave off a sudden intense glow and the aura faded away from the card as it stopped spinning, seeming to collapse in on itself as the gem glowed even brighter, a bright green dot of light.

Roxas suddenly felt very tense and alert. He stepped back, pushing Xion back as well as he did. Xion looked at Roxas, very nervous, looking between the card and Roxas.

The two hadn't taken two steps back when the card flashed brilliantly, blinding them. Roxas shielded his eyes and moved his body over Xion's instinctively if something attacked them. But there was only the sound of chains snapping and-

An even brighter flash of green and golden light drowned out the first flash of white light and the whole room seemed to tip, sending Roxas and Xion stumbling into the golden light.

* * *

It was a small eternity before the glow faded and became more bearable, allowing Roxas and Xion to lower their arms away from their eyes and slowly open them, blinking away the last few spots that had blinded their retinas. As soon as the two could fully see again, they both did a double take. Where once they stood there had been a long white walled hallway with a set of double doors waiting for them at the end of it…

Now they stood atop a glowing surface surrounded by infinite darkness.

Roxas let go of Xion's hand, stepping forward, his footstep echoing loudly in the empty space. Roxas looked up, his head scanning around the darkness. He could make out wisps of smoky mist floating in the darkness, only revealed through whatever light source emitted from this strange place.

Xion meanwhile stood where she was and looked down at the station they stood on.

Roxas, "Where…where in all the worlds are we?"

His words echoed but at the same time were somehow flat, only carrying as far as the light emanated from and dying once they reached the darkness.

Xion's eyes widened when she realized what she was looking at under her.

She looked back up at Roxas, who continued to peer into the darkness around them.

Xion, "Roxas…"

He rounded quickly, his edginess evident as he expected an enemy to appear any moment. Roxas, "Xion? What is it?"

She didn't respond, instead, she only pointed to the ground under them. Roxas blinked, confused before following her finger. At first he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, just staring at the strange blue, brown and green glass like plates under him-

Then his eyes moved further up and they widened as they did, finally seeing what Xion had saw and understanding.

Both Nobodies slowly stepped back until they were on the edge of the station, looking down on its surface.

It was a series of circles within circles. The farthest edges were a series of small greenish blue plant leaves like symbols . The further inside was a green circle was filled with smaller lighter green circles, each engraved with that strange heart like symbol inside them, these symbols black. The next circle was a mural of an empty canyon with a blue sky filled with black clouds. Above that mural and all the other circles was a green circle with six white lines peeking through more symbols. There were four more circles engraved in this one each the same thing but a different color. Two were blue, one was orange and the last, the one in the center, was light green.

But all this intricate design didn't shock Roxas and Xion so much.

It was the image that dominated the left half of the station that had their jaws dropped and their eyes so wide.

It was an image of a teenage boy, perhaps around Roxas and Xion's age, maybe younger or older. The boy was asleep, his eyes closed. He was dressed in black and white pants with strange metal looking sneakers along with a jacket that was half white and black, the opposite colored sleeves ending at his elbows, a strange black and white checkered wristband on his left hand. A gold armor pauldron was on his left arm…

And in his hand was a keyblade.

It was predominantly and wing like as it was held reversed in the sleeping teen's hand. It greatly resembled Roxas and Xion's Kingdom Keys and even possessed half the hilt of them, its color however was more of a faded gold than a bright yellow like theirs. A silver chain hung off and both teens saw that its charm was the same symbol engraved on the card Roxas had touched: A swirling cyclone of wind with a green gem embedded at the bottom.

But even the fact the boy held a keyblade was what shocked them so much.

It was the fact the teen looked exactly like Roxas, down to his spiky locks, that shocked the two so much.

Xion looked between the image and Roxas, unable to see any physical differences save their clothes.

Xion, "Roxas…" She gasped out, awed and stunned.

"It's _you_."

Roxas stared at the mural like image of the sleeping keyblade wielding teen, his shock slowly melting away…into a look of anger. He shook his head, clenching his hands into fists, his whole body beginning to shake. Roxas, "No it's not me…"

Xion looked at him, confused.

Roxas looked up, his eyes narrowing. Roxas, "It's him. Ventus. The one from my dreams."

Xion blinked, looking at the mural and then back at Roxas. Xion, "That's Ventus? But then…" She looked around the endless darkness and the glowing station before asking, "Then where are we?"

Roxas shook his head. Roxas, "I don't know." He trailed off, his eyes scanning the area once again. His eyes widened, his whole body going still and tensing fiercely. Xion blinked, surprised as Roxas glared at something across from them, his expression one of fierce rage…and shock.

Xion turned, following his gaze towards whatever he was looking at. Her own eyes widened in equal shock when she saw the focus of Roxas' rage and surprise. Someone stood across from them.

They hadn't been there five seconds ago.

The person stood across from them with their back to Roxas and Xion, standing directly on the center of the green star symbol engraved in the glass like mural. Neither Roxas or Xion could make out many details, save that whoever it was that stood there was wearing some kind of cape and a helmet with twin wing like prongs jutting up and out. The cape billowed gently and slowly to an unseen wind.

For a small eternity, none of them moved, Xion staring at the person in stunned silence, Roxas glowering in rage and the person just standing still.

Then, the person turned and faced the two teens.

Roxas' eyes narrowed in further rage while Xion's widened in continuous surprise.

The person couldn't have been taller than either of them but any resemblance they could have shared ended there.

The person was wearing a complete suit of armor over a black body suit, his gauntlets blue gray while his shoulder pads were gold and black, his kneepads gold and spiked, while his chest armor was both gold and blue gray. Red lines ran over certain areas of the black bodysuit under the armor. The top of his helm was blue gray while the jaw line was gold, the visor a solid black. The armored figure's hidden eyes settled on Roxas and Xion, his cape slowly moving still to the unseen breeze.

Roxas continuously flexed his fingers, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he fought back the boiling rage building.

Roxas, "You…"

Xion blinked, looking at Roxas in confusion. Then she remembered something Roxas told her two days before, about someone giving Roxas the cards during his fit.

The knight looked from Roxas to Xion, then back to Roxas, his hidden eyes meeting Roxas' enraged ones.

Then, the knight spoke.

"So, you braved Oblivion to get this far. Congratulations."

To Xion's wonder, there was no hint of sarcasm or derision or any kind of mocking whatsoever. This knight sounded genuinely impressed that they had arrived here.

Roxas sneered at the knight. Roxas, "Thanks, that means so much." The blonde didn't even try to hide the loathing contempt in his voice.

The knight didn't reply, only stared at them in silence once again.

Then, he asked, "Why have you come here?"

Xion looked at Roxas, who seemed to be using all his willpower to not charge over at the knight. His response was firm and confident. Roxas, "To find out why these dreams have been appearing to me…and why he," Roxas stamped his foot down on the glass mural, jerking his head at the image of the sleeping Ventus.

"Looks like me."

The knight slowly looked from Roxas to the mural, cocking his head slightly. Then he looked back at Roxas.

"They aren't dreams…"

Roxas blinked, his anger fading into true confusion.

The knight went on. "They are memories…lost memories…" He held his hand out to the darkness, peering up into it.

"Lost memories drifting in the wind. They appeared to you when she placed the chains of my sleeping memories into the chains of your sleeping self."

Xion was hopelessly lost and Roxas wasn't any better. He looked away, confused. Then he looked back at the knight, asking, "Who's 'she'? What do you mean the chains of memories?"

The knight didn't respond immediately.

Then he replied simply, "The girl in white…who holds power over his memories. She can unbind the chains or add new ones. She took my memories and gave them to you in the form of dreams. She wanted you…"

He trailed off, his head bowing.

His posture seemed sad as he turned his hidden eyes toward one of the blue star symbols.

"…She wanted you to help…my friend."

Roxas still looked confused but it dawned on Xion in an instant when she saw the blue star.

Xion, "Aqua."

At the sound of the name the knight looked at Xion.

Xion, "She… wanted Roxas to help Aqua."

The knight nodded.

Roxas narrowed his eyes.

Roxas, "Why would I do that? Aqua hurt my friends!"

The knight resumed staring at Roxas.

"…Loyal only to your friends and unwilling to help others if they have wronged you."

Roxas flinched, glaring into the knight's black visor.

The knight looked at the orange star this time.

"…You remind me of him."

Roxas and Xion both blinked in confusion.

Roxas, "'Him'? Who's him?"

The knight looked back at Roxas.

"You've both met him…or…" He trailed off, cape billowing silently.

"What's left of what he has become."

Roxas growled in frustration, swiping his hand out and barking in anger, "What is with you weirdos? Why don't you talk sense? Just give me a straight answer, not these half truths hidden in riddles!"

The knight stared at Roxas, expression hidden and unreadable.

Then, he spoke again. "I am telling you the answers, but you must interpret them yourself."

Roxas growled, crouching slightly, hands clenched into tight fists ready to smash that blank visor right open if not for the fact Xion held his shoulder to keep him back.

Roxas, "Alright…All I wanna know is why I'm here, in this place? What does the 'Way to Awakening Lies Through Oblivion' mean? What is the Awakening Vanitas talked about?"

At the mention of that name Xion looked at Roxas in confusion while the knight suddenly clenched his right hand into a fist.

He met Roxas' glare no doubt with one of his own.

Slowly, the knight unclenched his fist, flexing his fingers.

"I can't answer any of those questions."

Roxas flinched back, his anger igniting into full blown fury.

Roxas, "Can't or won't?" He snapped.

Xion gulped, feeling the first sparks of tension fill the air.

The knight went on, ignoring Roxas' question.

"You were led here because you are him…but he is not you. You're his other half and for that reason you have gotten this far…"

Xion could feel Roxas' anger radiating off of him in waves. It was almost palpable.

The knight went on.

"You both are fragments of my true chosen… the body, soul and memories…but not the heart. Without his heart…" The knight turned on his heel, resuming facing the endless darkness around the glowing station.

"The Awakening will not occur today."

Roxas was silent for several moments, fists shaking at his sides. Then, he suddenly went still. Xion stared, very confused and concerned. Roxas let out a dry but loud chuckle, glaring at the knight's back.

The knight turned his head slightly, glancing back at Roxas.

Roxas, "Sora…" Xion blinked, looking at Roxas in surprise.

Roxas went on. "You're talking about Sora, right?"

The knight was still. Then he slowly nodded.

Roxas took a step towards the knight while still speaking. Roxas, "Then that means…" He stopped when he was standing on the mural of the canyon. Roxas turned his gaze towards the image of the sleeping Ventus. Then he looked back at the knight.

"You're Ven, aren't you?"

Xion blinked. It hadn't occurred to her, but it made sense in a way. The strange armor was what threw her off.

The knight stared at Roxas. Then, he nodded again. "I am Ven…and I'm not. I'm just…one of his Lost Memories."

Roxas glared at Ven's 'Lost Memory', right hand raised slightly and clenched into a shaking fist.

Roxas, "So…I'm not 'worthy' of facing you or this Awakening because I'm not Sora, is that what I'm hearing?"

Ven made no response.

Roxas continued to glare at the armored teen. Roxas, "So I came all this way, fought to get this far…for nothing?"

Xion had to admit when Roxas put it like that, even she felt a little angry. To come this far for nothing? To be told you weren't the one who was really supposed to be here?

It was infuriating and extremely unfair.

Roxas flexed his hand open, the joints popping as he did.

Roxas, "I refuse to accept that…I came here…to find out why these memories or dreams or whatever they are appeared to me…And now that I know they were to do something you say I can't?" Roxas let out another dry and angry chuckle.

Roxas, "Well how about…I defeat you, and prove you wrong?"

With that declaration, Roxas swung his right arm out, calling his Kingdom Key into existence in flash of light and flourish of sparks and charged forward with a loud cry.

Xion reached out, crying, "Roxas!" but the blonde ignored her, jumping high into the air and pulling his keyblade back with both hands to deliver a might overhead swing-

'Clang!'

The sound of metal clashing with metal reverberated off the empty darkness.

Roxas stared into Ven's black visor in shock.

Blocking and deflecting his strike was another keyblade.

Ven had swung his arm out and called his own keyblade to deflect Roxas' strike, swinging the blade up and down, locking blades before shoving Roxas back with a single slash. Roxas slid back and stumbled up, staring at Ven's keyblade in shock.

It was even stranger looking than Vanitas' had been but in a different way. Vanitas' had been dark and twisted while this one was…fragmented…broken looking.

It was longer than the one Ven's mural held and colored silver. The blade tip was forked, the blade teeth was an angel wing with a broken red heart embedded into it. The shaft of the blade where it met the hilt was empty, a second wing rising out of the hilt, a capital 'V' embedded above the black handle. The keychain charm was another broken red heart with two white wings wrapped around it.

Ven held his keyblade reversed, twirling it in his hand while Roxas assumed a crouched a fighter's stance.

Ven, "Don't do this. I am not like Vanitas… I won't be defeated so easily."

Roxas' eyes widened in ever growing rage.

Roxas, "Easily? He was 'easily defeated'?" Unable to control himself any longer, Roxas charged over keyblade pulled back to slam his keyblade into Ven's helm-

The armored teen ducked and slid behind Roxas so fast the blonde teen never realized it even as his keyblade slammed down onto the glass surface of the station. Roxas blinked, looking around in confusion before screaming pain as Ven slashed his silver keyblade across his back. Roxas stumbled, clutching at his back while Ven thrust his keyblade in the air, a green aura rising off of himself before erupting into a swirling vortex of wind. Roxas let out a cry of shock and surprise as he was elevated in the swirling wind and thrown halfway across the station.

Xion gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she watched Roxas get launched across the station.

The Nobody grunted, sliding across the glass and coming to a sudden and painful stop, his Kingdom Key clattering next to him. Roxas gasped, pushing himself up with his hands and looking across the station, seeing Ven wasn't following after him. The armored teen spoke again.

"Just walk away. This is a fight you can't win with brute strength alone."

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Roxas forced himself up and charged back at Ven, keyblade pulled back in a powerful swing. Ven wasn't fast enough to dodge this time but he still managed to block the first blow and the three hit combo that followed. Roxas jumped back, pulling his keyblade back and charging forward in a spinning slash-

That Ven dodged by sliding behind Roxas once again, blade pulled back to slash Roxas across the back once again. Roxas gasped, whirling around just as Ven slashed-

And his blow was met by a flash of silver and black blur. A gloved hand shot out, a large fireball gathering and exploding on contact with Ven's chest. The armored teen stumbled back, dazed. Roxas was equally dazed when he saw Xion standing between him and Ven, her own Kingdom Key out.

Roxas, "Xion! What are you-"

Xion, "He's right Roxas. You won't win with just your strength." She looked back at her friend, smiling. Xion, "But with me helping, you probably have a shot."

Roxas blinked, shocked. Then he smiled and nodded, readying his own keyblade. He and Xion set their gazes on Ven, who had watched silently. The armored keyblade wielder looked at them from behind his visor.

Ven, "Please. Put down your keyblades. I don't want to fight either of you."

Roxas growled and charged forward, Kingdom Key pulled back. Ven blocked his blow just as easily as before but before he could retaliate Xion was charging forward, trying to slash his side and forcing him to jump back, allowing Roxas to charge forward and rapidly slash his blade at Ven's chest. Once again the knight dodged and thrust his keyblade in the air, surrounding himself with a swirling blow of green wind, pushing Roxas back.

Xion mimicked Ven's motions, thrusting her keyblade in the air, her keyblade igniting as another large fireball shot out and at Ven, exploding on contact with the floor. But the armored teen was still faster, dodging the explosion and charging forward at Xion. The dark haired girl gasped, unable to block in time as Ven pulled his keyblade back in a reversed slash-

His attack was intercepted by Roxas appearing between the two, his face a mask of rage as shoved Ven back and proceeded to rapidly slash his blade in a furious combo. Ven met each blow, blocking each strike easily and with no real effort. Ven forced Roxas back with one last swing before whirling to block a slash from Xion as she tried to land a hit on his back. Ven jumped into the air and away from Roxas and Xion, landing halfway across from the station. Roxas and Xion righted themselves, each crouched and battle ready with their keyblades in their hands, faces slightly flushed and sweaty but they were far from out.

Ven however showed no signs of weariness whatsoever, only melancholy.

Ven, "Please…don't do this. I could seriously hurt both of you if you keep forcing me to fight."

The sincerity of Ven's concern made Xion hesitate. But Roxas only tightened his grip on his weapon and shot back, "How about you surrender and let me find this Awakening?"

Ven sighed, shaking his head.

Ven, "I warned you…Now I can't hold back any more."

With that he pulled his keyblade back in a reverse swing, the blade touching his elbow before thrusting himself forward and throwing it out, the keyblade becoming a spinning ivory blur. Both Roxas and Xion jumped away from each other as the keyblade shot between and past them, vanishing into the darkness behind them.

Roxas shot Ven a smirk of contempt. Roxas, "That's it? I was hoping for more!" The young Nobody charged forward, keyblade drawn back while Ven remained still, his arm still stretched out, fingers moving slowly. Roxas was almost on Ven and jumped into the air to try and land that overhead blow he had attempted to use earlier-

Xion's voice called out, making him freeze in midair. Xion, "ROXAS LOOK OUT!"

There was a sound like rushing wind and metal clattering and the next thing Roxas knew something slammed into his back causing him to fall back down flat on his face and Roxasl et out a cry of pain as his already injured back was further tortured. Roxas heard more metal against metal and forced his head to look up. Roxas' crystal blue eyes widened when he saw Ven catch his keyblade, the strange weapon surrounded by swirling winds for a split second before they faded. Ven looked at Roxas for a split second before his head shot up and saw Xion charging at him, her expression one of utter fury.

The dark haired girl screamed as she charged at Ven. The knight merely pulled his keyblade back once again and threw it out. Xion gasped, coming to a skidding halt and thrusting her weapon out in a guard stance. She was too close to dodge in time and would have to try and deflect his attack. Ven's keyblade slammed into hers, pushing the girl back. Xion squinted her eyes in effort to keep her own weapon up to block Ven's. Strangely, Ven's keyblade wasn't surrounded by wind this time but it instead glowed brightly-

The keyblade bounced back and as it did it split into six spinning, glowing blades of light that all shot down and slammed into Xion.

The dark haired girl screamed in pain, her whole body knocked back at the same time the light swords flew back and recombined before Ven caught his keyblade. Roxas watched his friend fall back on the station wit ha cry of pain, her keyblade clattering loudly on the glass surface. Then he snapped his gaze back up at Ven, his eyes filled with uncontrolled rage. Roxas charged up, swinging his keyblade rapidly. As before Ven blocked with a reversed slash and block-

But even the far more skilled keyblade wielder was still shocked as Roxas' keyblade erupted into a blade of pure white light. Ven's eyes widened behind his helm, his shock distracting him long enough for Roxas to rapidly slash his blade, landing a few hits. But Ven overcame his shock and suddenly moved faster than ever, blocking Roxas' strikes with carefully timed guard strikes and sweeping slides behind Roxas. The darkly clad blonde was pushing his own body, forcing himself to keep up with Ven and try to land a hit on him.

But t was clear Ven was too fast and Roxas didn't land another blow from his glowing sword.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Roxas jumped back and swung his blade out, summoning four pillars of light in the shape of the Organization symbol. He slashed his blade again, sending a second pillar after the first. He hoped to overwhelm Ven and for one of the pillars to hit him-

He hoped for too much. Infuriatingly, Ven leapt through the pillars, dodging each of column of light by weaving through them and charging straight at Roxas.

Ven's keyblade became a silver blur, tearing into Roxas with a rapid four hit combo, his armored body becoming surrounded by a glowing green aura of light. Roxas let out a grunt and cry of pain with each hit before Ven suddenly flipped, pulling his keyblade back before sweeping it out-

And releasing fives lines of light that shot at Roxas and exploded upon reaching him, sending Roxas flying back with a scream of pain erupting from his lips.

Xion meanwhile had recovered a little, rising and shaking her head. She gasped, her head snapping up when she heard Roxas' scream of pain. Xion's eyes widened when she saw Roxas was sent flying through the air after an attack Ven used landed and exploded.

Gritting her teeth, Xion forced herself up, her keyblade erupting with a flash of light into a sword of light.

Ven whirled around just as Xion reached him, swinging her sword. Ven quickly raised his own blade to block, thinking he would just repeat what he did when Roxas used this technique. But Ven was in for a surprise.

Whereas Roxas was all power and brute strength, Xion was timed strikes and skill, moving her keyblade and swinging it, each time almost managing to pierce through Ven's guard and burn his armor with the edge of her light sword. Xion kicked her leg out, striking Ven and using him to propel herself back and up, swinging her keyblade twice in rapid succession while still in close range, sending her own pillars of light directly into Ven's face and body. The armored teen was finally forced back, almost stumbling but righting himself and preparing to counterattack Xion-

But failing as Roxas proceeded to charge and hack and slash into his back, bringing in some retribution for the earlier back attacks Ven had used on him. Ven staggered, stumbling over finally and allowing Roxas' knee to shoot up and slam into his visor, cracking Ven's head back with a loud 'crack!'.

Roxas and Xion moved together, hoping to continue and overwhelm with unrelenting blows-

But Ven moved faster, thrusting his keyblade up and spinning in place, kicking up a tornado of glowing green and gold air around himself and catching Roxas and Xion in the midst of it. The tornado struck them again and again as Ventus spun in place twice more before it suddenly exploded out, sending them flying back across the station. Roxas and Xion managed to land on their feet and slide back, though their skin and cloaks were severely torn and blood stained, their skin pale and both were panting in exhaustion.

Ven was evening starting to show signs of exertion, his breathing slightly louder and his shoulders shaking a little.

Xion saw they had an opportunity and didn't waste it. Spinning in place and thrusting her keyblade in the air, a large circle of green magic and ethereal green leaves covered her and Roxas. Almost instantly, their wounds healed over, their skin knitting back together and regaining some of its color. While they were still covered in blood their strength was back up and they had caught a second wind.

Ven watched in silence, never moving to attack.

Roxas tore his intense gaze away from the armored teen and spared Xion a smile.

Roxas, "Thanks…"

Xion returned the smile.

Xion, "Happy to help."

Roxas nodded before returning his glare back to Ven, the knight twirling his keyblade as he reassumed his own crouched fighter's stance, Xion and Roxas following suite.

Roxas looked at Xion out of the corner of his eye, saying, "This time, let's take him together, ok?"

Xion nodded. "Ok."

With that they both charged forward, keyblades drawn back and ready.

Ven thrust his keyblade in the air and just as they reached him another swirling tornado of green and gold wind surrounded him. Roxas and Xion skidded to a halt before they reached him, jumping back and away from the tornado. To their combined shock the swirling wind followed after them, more wind flowing from Ven's keyblade and into it, causing it to grow larger and more powerful, the sheer force of its spinning depths actually drawing Roxas and Xion in closer even as they tried to back up and escape it.

Xion looked at Roxas and called over the roaring wind, "It's too strong! I can't get away!"

Roxas growled, looking at Xion then towards the tornado, which was likewise drawing him in as well despite his struggles to remain grounded. Then, he saw Ven still standing in the center of it, his head raised and concentrating on the stream of wind and magic radiating from his keyblade.

Distracted.

Roxas looked back at Xion, calling over the roaring wind, "Go limp!"

Xion gave Roxas a flabbergasted look of shock and was about to shout over the wind again and question him. But Roxas' sudden grin and gleaming eyes told her he had a plan and wanted her to follow along. Sighing, knowing this was going to hurt either way, Xion let herself go as did Roxas. Instantly, they were both sucked into the swirling vortex of magic and wind, both gritting their jaws and trying to resist its bone breaking force.

Ven saw their bodies in his spell and swept his keyblade down, hoping they were both unconscious-

Only to receive a real surprise as Roxas rode the dying currents and charged down at Ven, Xion following after him once she realized what Roxas was doing.

Ven didn't have time to dodge and was forced to block Roxas once the blonde reached him and this allowed Xion to swing her own keyblade out, slamming it into Ven's side. Ven stumbled back, swinging his keyblade out to try and hit Xion in retaliation but Roxas slashed his keyblade and struck Ven's chest, forcing him back. Roxas and Xion worked together to block Ven's hits and strike him when he was left open. Finally, Ven had no choice but to swing his arm out, calling up another swirling vortex of magic and wind to push Roxas and Xion back and away from himself.

Roxas and Xion righted themselves, Xion swinging her keyblade up to cast another healing wave of Cure over herself and Roxas.

Both teens looked back over at Ven watching him rise up, his armor cracked and burned slightly in several places, a small crack running through his helm's visor as well from where Roxas had kicked him. But other than the damage on his armor Ven himself showed no signs of weakness or exhaustion from using so many spells in succession and with such added power.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other again, gazes meeting.

Roxas, "Ready?"

Xion, "You bet!"

With that declaration both their keyblades erupted in a brilliant flash becoming twin swords of light.

Ven's own body flashed and he was once again surrounded by a green aura, though this one was much more intense than the one before.

Without another word all three charged, leaping in midair with their weapons clashing once again with a loud clang of metal against metal and magic.

Ven's attacks were, impossibly, even faster than before, swiping his keyblade out to meet and block each of Roxas and Xion's own fast swipes and force both of them back when he threw his keyblade out, the weapon surrounded by wind once again and nearly blowing them off the station. Roxas and Xion charged forward, swinging their keyblades out and calling forth their light pillars at the same time, forming a wall of light that forced Ven back, the armored warrior jumping back down onto the station just as Roxas and Xion reached him, keyblades pulled back-

But before they could reach him Ven spun in place, his whole body becoming a glowing diamond of light and wind so fierce Roxas and Xion were sent flying back.

The two teens landed, Roxas grunting in pain while Xion let out a slightly louder cry though both remained standing.

They watched Ven float in place, still spinning like a top for several more seconds before he finally stopped and fell back onto his feet on the station. Ven was finally showing signs of weariness from the continous assault, his whole body shook heavily and his pants for breath were now audible.

Roxas found himself grinning in pre-triumph.

Roxas called to Ven, "I guess brute strength was more than enough, huh?"

Xion looked at Roxas in shock and anger. She was about to say something when Ven looked up, glaring at Roxas from behind his visor.

Ven, "I almost thought you did understand the secret of winning this battle…"

There was a bright flash of light, so bright it almost blinded Roxas and Xion but they managed to force them to stay open and saw the glow was coming from Ven's keyblade, the whole weapon glowing a bright white. Ven twirled it, rising back up to his full height and holding the weapon straight with both hands on the hilt and in front of himself. The glow seemed to spread over Ven's armor and Roxas and Xion could only watch in stunned awe.

Around the station, the air shimmered and rippled, the glow seeming to spread around them.

Ven tightened his grip on his keyblade.

Ven, "But it seems I was wrong."

With that said, Ven thrust his keyblade into the air, a shining orb of light bursting from the tip and seeming to summon a series of sword like columns of light around himself, Roxas and Xion. The two teens gasped, looking around wildly in confusion and finding themselves trapped.

With a loud cry of "LIGHT!" from Ven, the columns of light spun around all three-

Before rapidly closing in on Roxas and Xion and exploding in a brilliant burst.

Neither Roxas nor Xion could make a sound or move as their bodies were overcome and covered in such brilliant, burning hallowed light, the pain the likes of which they had never experienced before. It seemed to last an eternity, burning into them, the pain increasing every second, beyond the level they could bare and searing into their nerves.

But just as soon as it begun, it ended.

The light faded away, swallowed by the darkness around the station. Ven lowered his keyblade, staring at Roxas and Xion who remained standing, their cloaks charred and smoking, blood running down the sides of their faces.

Then, they both fell over, their Kingdom Keys clattering loudly on the glass surface of the station.

Roxas lay on his side, blinking slowly, eyes wide and shocked, his whole body going numb fast. Beside him Xion had curled into a small ball, her whole body shaking fiercely.

With extreme effort combined with overwhelming agony, Roxas managed to force himself up onto his knees, blood spilling from his various wounds and onto the glowing surface of the station. Roxas moved over Xion, partially to shield, partially to check on her.

Roxas, "Shi-Shi-Xion…" He choked out, swallowing some of his own blood just to stop stuttering.

The girl weakly turned her deep blue eyes up at Roxas. Then, despite her intense pain, she offered him a small smile. Xion, "R-Roxas…"

Roxas raised his shaky gaze up towards Ven, still panting and spitting a little blood.

Roxas' eyes widened when he saw the armored teen.

Every scratch, dent, burn or crack that Roxas and Xion had put in Ventus' armor was gone.

In fact the armor looked pristine, shining and new.

_He healed himself,_ Roxas realized.

That huge light attack had not only brought him and Xion to their knees but it had restored Ven, perhaps to full strength.

The darkness around them seemed about to swallow Roxas.

A gentle touch tore his attention away from Ven and a green glow covered Roxas. Roxas jerked, grunting as he felt his wounds begin to heal as glowing leaves touched them. Slowly but surely, Roxas could feel his strength and stamina returning. Blinking, Roxas looked down and saw Xion's hand on his chest before her arm went limp, falling back onto the station.

Roxas, "Xion!" He picked her up by her arms, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Roxas, "Xion, why did you do that? You should have healed yourself!"

The girl smiled through her pain once again and shook her head, very slowly, wincing a little.

Xion, "No…R-Roxas…I'm…tapped out…I can't…keep going…I'm sorry…"

Roxas gently grasped her hand, his eyes narrowed in anguish.

Roxas, "Xion…I don't think I can beat him alone…" Xion's pulled her hand away from his, gently rubbing his bloody cheek and smiling.

Xion, "Yes…you can…because…"

She reached with her other hand, her gloved fingers wrapping around the hilt of her kingdom Key. With extreme effort in her injured state, Xion handed Roxas her keyblade, firmly placing it in his right hand. She met his gaze again, her smile tired, her eyes slowly closing.

"You're…not alone…"

With that last exhalation, Xion went limp in his arms. Roxas gasped, panic rising in his chest as he assumed the worst. But the panic instantly cooled when he heard Xion's continued breathing, slow and a little uneven…

But she wasn't gone yet.

Feeling his strength returning to his limbs, Roxas jammed Xion's Kingdom Key into the station and scooped her up in his arms. Not even sparing Ven another glance, Roxas moved towards the edge of the station and gently placed Xion well out of range of any attack he and Ven might throw at each other. As he placed her down, Roxas brushed a single lock of her ebon hair from her face, smiling down at her.

Then, his expression hardened and he turned back towards Ventus.

The armored teen had been watching silently and continued to do so as Roxas walked back over to Xion's keyblade. The teen ripped it out and held it upright, swinging his left hand out and summoning his own Kingdom Key in a flash of light and flourish of sparks.

Ven actually flinched a little in surprise.

Ven, "…Two?"

Without a response or even a battle cry, Roxas charged forward, crossing both keyblades in front of himself as Ven thrust his left hand out, blasting Roxas with a powerful gust of green and gold wind. Roxas swung the blades out, deflecting the strike just as he reached Ven-

And the armored teen sent him flying back with an even stronger gust.

Roxas was sent flying back with a cry of pain, landing on his knees and sliding back, dropping his and Xion's Kingdom Keys. The twin blades vanished in a burst of sparks.

Ven lowered his hand, staring at Roxas, his body language emitting both frustration and anger.

Ven, "Why don't you understand? You cannot win with brute strength alone!"

Ven's words echoed off the empty darkness.

Roxas sat hunched over, his whole body shaking so fiercely his cloak's hood fell over his head. Then, Roxas forced himself to stand shakily, his hidden eyes glaring at Ven from under his hood. Slowly, the teen extended his arms out to his sides.

Ven watched, annoyed he would have to probably seriously injure this boy to get him to stop.

But then Ven noticed something.

Sparks of light discharged from between Roxas' fingers.

In his right, the sparks were a bluish black.

In his left hand, they were pure white.

Ven tightened his grip on his own keyblade.

Roxas took several deep breaths, calming his breathing before declaring with conviction, "I heard you…but it's you who doesn't understand."

Roxas clenched his fists, the sparks discharging around his hands.

Roxas, "I'm not fighting alone this time."

With that, Roxas' arms moved like a quick drawer, his right shooting towards his left hip while his left shot towards his right.

His right arm moved back first, black light flashing around his hand as-

* * *

"_Giving up already? Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!"_

* * *

A midnight blade with a chain running through the empty space of the shaft, the blade tips spiked and dangerous looking, appeared in his hand. The hilt guard was two bat like wings joined together, a blue gem embedded above them. The keychain of this blade was a black crown.

His left moved back as well, pure white light flashing around his hand this time as-

* * *

"_Don't ever forget…Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

* * *

The weapon that appeared in his left hand is a stark contrast the one in his right. This blade was pure white, two shafts forming the blade with an empty center, the shafts twisting and meeting at the top in the shape of a heart, the blade tips five long gold, white and blue prongs. The hilt guard is angel wings and the symbol of another heart is engraved above the handle. The keychain is a silk cloth, a curious five sided star charm dangling from the end.

Roxas spun the keyblades, -_Oblivion and Oathkeeper_- sliding them over his head in a shower of sparks before lowering them to his sides and assuming his fighter's stance, hunched and ready.

Ventus stared at Roxas in complete shock.

Not only had this boy summoned two keyblades but he had completely changed their form as well. Ven had never seen anything like this-

He was lost in his thoughts too long as Roxas vanished in a burst of light and a flare flashed over his visor, blinding Ven. As he shook his head to clear the spot, he heard a 'ting' of spinning blades and Roxas take in a breath-

Behind him. Ven didn't have time to dodge as Roxas swung his keyblades out with a shout of "Take that!", releasing a golden cross-circle of light that slammed into Ven and sent him reeling forward, his cape torn in two. Ven whirled around, swinging his arm out and throwing a swirling vortex of wind at Roxas- Who was already gone, vanishing in a burst of speed and light so intense he left behind another flare that blinded Ven. Hearing Roxas take in another breath and that strange 'ting' sound of spinning keyblades, Ven quickly leapt into the air, pulling his keyblade back as he prepared to retaliate-

When Roxas leapt, rolling and surrounding himself in twin circles of light that slammed into Ven, stunning him and leaving him open as Roxas delivered a string of twin combos on Ven before jumping back and throwing his keyblades out. The black and white blades tore into Ventus before flying back into Roxas' hands. Ven slid back across the station while Roxas landed and charged forward, swinging his keyblades in a berserker charge. Ven slid back and then moved behind Roxas, swinging his keyblade out and finally landing a hit on Roxas.

The teen stumbled but made no sound of any kind as he whirled around bringing his keyblades up, though Ven blocked again and responded with a series of fast, whip like strikes from his keyblade that knocked Roxas into the air before sending him flying back and away. Roxas slid back, righting himself and raising his hidden gaze back up to glare at Ven. His body shaking, Roxas charged forward in a quick run, his body surrounded by light and leaving behind flares but Ven was able to avert his eyes as he readied to retaliate-

Only to be struck by a pillar of light that appeared in Roxas' trail, the cloaked teen leaping back and slashing his keyblades out in rapid succession, sending more columns at Ven while charging at him, more pillars appearing in his wake until there were thirteen of them. Ven jumped, rolled and dodged with all his speed, narrowly avoiding each pillar before they all finally vanished, dissolving into sparks. Ven rolled under Roxas' rapid swings, righting himself and turning around to throw his keyblade out, the wind guiding it. Roxas wasn't fast enough this time and the keyblade slammed into him again and again, forcing the teen back with a grunt of pain.

Roxas skid back, vanishing in a flash of light and flare, forcing Ven to avert his eyes again.

But Ven had figured out Roxas' pattern this time and whipped his keyblade out, slashing the weapon in a series of fast whip like strikes that struck Roxas as he appeared behind Ven. The cloaked teen was knocked back, giving Ventus enough time to jump and glide across the station away from Roxas. Ven swung his keyblade out, the spinning weapon shooting across the station and striking the still reeling Roxas, the blade exploding into six other spinning blades of light that struck Roxas before flying back to Ven's hand, reforming into one keyblade.

Roxas reeled, staggering and stumbling back up, tightening his grips on his keyblades as he fixed his hidden gaze on Ven's.

The two charged at each other once again but Ven was still faster despite Roxas' light enhanced speed.

Ven attacked first, swinging his keyblade out in an even longer string of whip like combos and spins, striking Roxas again and again, sending the teen flying through the air. Ven started to follow up with another attack but Roxas launched himself back at Ven in another spinning slash surrounded by circular light, knocking Ven back instead.

The armored teen skidded across the station with a low grunt, righting himself back into a crouch as he and Roxas glared at each other from behind their visor and hood.

Deciding to take the initiative, Roxas swept his keyblades out, sending more pillars of light at Ven. To the cloaked teen's surprise, Ven didn't move at all, only spun his keyblade in his hand as more and more pillars shot towards him. Roxas tensed, swinging his keyblade and sending one last row of pillars at Ven, though the knight still didn't move.

The pillars were almost on top of Ven, their glowing white forms casting an eerie glow over the armored teen-

And the glow erupted around Ven in a flash, his keyblade vanishing in a burst of light and was replaced by a long sword with a barbed end, a second one appearing in Ven's other hand, both held backward. At first Roxas just thought he was copying him but that thought died when there were four more flashes and four more swords appeared behind Ven, floating at his back like wings. Moving even faster than before, Ven spun and slashed all six of his light swords, destroying each pillar of light Roxas had thrown at him one by one as they reached him until none were left.

Then, Ventus charged at Roxas, his blades spinning around his body and actually allowing the knight to levitate in midair as he flew towards Roxas.

Roxas met Ventus' charge head, leaping into the air and charging forward in a spinning midair roll to close the distance between himself and Ven, more circles of light radiating off of his body that Ven finally blocked with two of his swords. Roxas jumped back, landing on the ground and vanished in a burst of speed and flare of gold light, reappearing behind Ven to try and deliver a cross-circle slash but like with his aerial roll attack, it was blocked by two of Ven's swords.

Roxas figured it was time to get up close and personal.

Not a problem.

Roxas charged forward in a burst of speed enhanced light, thrusting his black Oblivion keyblade out, and nearly stabbing Ventus through the chest though the armored teen was still faster and dodged by quickly moving back. The two righted themselves, mere feet apart from each other before charging, blades swinging.

All eight swords were blurs of black and glowing white as Roxas and Ventus furiously stabbed, slashed, hacked, jabbed and lunged at each other with their weapons, Ventus using all six of his swords at the same time with Roxas somehow blocking each one with both of his. Both teens arms were blurs impossible to see with the naked eye, both of them adding more force and speed as they tried to overpower the other.

Finally, Roxas pulled both blades back and brought them down in a mighty overhead swing-

'CLANG!'

Metal reverberated against magic as three of Ven's light swords blocked Roxas' keyblades.

Roxas' hidden gaze glared at Ven's visor.

Acting impossibly fast, both of Ven's arms swung out, slashing Roxas across the chest with a wide cross-circle strike like Roxas' own move.

Screaming in pain, Roxas swung his keyblades down and out, forcing Ventus to leap back and away from the bleeding teen. Roxas stumbled, almost dropping his keyblades as he clutched at his torn and bleeding chest with both hands, blood thickly oozing between his gloved fingers. Ven landed a few feet away, skidding back and looked up at Roxas.

Behind his visor, Ven's eyes narrowed when he saw Roxas struggling just to remain standing.

This was his chance.

Charging forward in a flourish of spinning swords, Ventus overwhelmed the weakened Roxas with a flurry of rapid blows that Roxas was barely able to block, using one arm to hold his chest while using his other hand to thrust his white blade Oathkeeper out and deflect some of Ven's blows. Ventus still managed to easily pierce through Roxas weak defenses, his blades nicking and cutting Roxas in several places. Finally, Ven performed a spinning jump in midair, his six blades lining up and spinning down in time with him, cutting Roxas even further across his chest.

Roxas let out a bellowing scream of agony as more of his blood splattered across the ground. The teen stumbled back, his grip on his keyblades weak and loose.

Ven decided it was now or never.

Jumping into the air again, his blades all shot out around him, forming a hexagon outline around him as they straightened out, blades pointing at the floor. Ven thrust his arms out from himself and a glowing pentagram appeared under his feet. With a loud cry, a second explosion of light engulfed the station, all of the exploding power of light directed right at Roxas, crashing him over like a giant wave.

Roxas screamed again, his whole body propelled across the station and coming to a slamming halt as he landed directly in the center of it. His keyblades clattered loudly as they landed next to him, though they didn't vanish. Roxas struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees.

Ven landed back on the station, his ivory keyblade reappearing in his hand, twirling and held reversed once more.

Ventus, "Give up. If this goes any farther…There's no turning back."

Roxas spat blood onto the green star circle he was laying on, slowly raising his gaze to glare at Ventus.

Forcing his exhausted and battered body up, Roxas gripped Oblivion and Oathkeeper firmly in his hands.

Roxas, "Well then…"

Light erupted off of Roxas' body, giving him a wild aura that billowed the tattered edges of his cloak, several streams of light shooting off of his body and into the darkness around the station. Ventus' eyes widened as the darkness flashed and became…twilight?

Roxas' aura of light intensified and the sheer power radiating from it allowed him to float above and off the station as thirteen pillars of light appeared around him like shields. Roxas extended his arms out, twirling his keyblades as he screamed in challenge to Ventus, "COME ON!"

Instantly, the spinning blades began to discharge orbs of intense and pulsing blue light, dozens of them firing at Ventus. The armored teen forced himself to get over his shock and jumped into the air, floating as well as he thrust his keyblade out. His own power gathered and his keyblade discharged similar orbs of pulsing blue charges at Roxas' own blasts.

Ventus and Roxas both kept firing their attacks, both trying to overwhelm the other. Ven gasped and panted in an effort to keep up his attack while Roxas only spun his blades faster, firing more charges. Finally, Ventus was overwhelmed and dozens of blue blasts struck him, exploding on contact and badly burning and cracking his armor. With a scream of pain, Ven fell back onto the station and skidded across its surface as he was still being fired upon, each blast propelling him further backwards. Roxas spun his keyblades even faster, hoping to blast Ventus right over the edge of the station and into the roaring twilight beyond it.

But Ven wasn't done.

Far from it.

Back flipping and dodging more of Roxas' blasts, Ven crouched and leapt into the air, propelled by swirling white wind infused with light, Ventus vanished for a split second before he came crashing down on Roxas, having leapt over the thirteen pillar shields of light. As soon as the young Nobody was knocked down, the twilight faded in a flash and the darkness returned. Roxas attempted to right himself but Ven suddenly came crashing back down with even more force before rising back into the air and coming back down even harder, keeping Roxas down as well.

Ventus shot so high into the darkness above he was just a white blur as he came shooting back, slamming into the platform this time as Roxas dodged-

And releasing a huge, sweeping explosion of pure white light and wind that cleansed the surface of the station.

For a moment, the station was no longer surrounded by darkness but overwhelming light.

Then, like the twilight before it, it gradually faded back into darkness…

Revealing a stumbling, staggering Ventus in the center of the station, panting loudly, his battered and broken armor burnt and dented not only from Roxas attacks but from his own dive bomb attack, perhaps even worse because of the attack.

Forcing his body to remain standing, Ventus scanned the station for any sign of Roxas' body, his visor cracked even worse than before, finally exposing one of his crystal blue eyes and a lock of his spiky blonde hair.

Ventus heard a noise behind him and whirled around, his eye instantly spotting a hunched over figure in a black cloak.

Ven tightened his grip on his keyblade.

It was Roxas.

The young teen was hunched over Xion's unconscious form, having somehow moved over her during Ventus' final dive bomb strike to shield her from the worst of the attack.

This realization made Ventus go still, his eye widening slightly.

…_I see it now…You are more like him…than you realize…Roxas…_

Roxas looked down at Xion, confirming with relief that she was alright and unharmed by Ventus' attack.

Then Roxas turned his gaze up towards Ven, his hood falling back as he did, revealing his blood stained and cut up face, eyes filled with anger.

Roxas, "I don't…care…who you…or this Sora person are…" His eyes narrowed. "I want both of you out of my head!"

Ventus didn't respond.

Both Roxas and Ventus' crystal blue orbs met and held each other in a fierce and powerful glare. Roxas stood up and moved away from Xion, holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper in each hand with a firm grip. Ventus tightened his hold on his own keyblade as well.

The two stood perfectly still for a long moment, just glaring at each other.

Then, they both charged forward at each other, Roxas propelling himself with light and Ventus with wind.

They met in the center of the station-

And time slowed.

Roxas held Oblivion in an overhead swing while slashing Oathkeeper across from his chest at a ninety-degree angle while Ventus had leapt into the air, his keyblade drawn back for a mighty slash. Both continued to charge each other, time reduced to a crawl-

There was a sudden flash and they both passed each other, keyblades completing their slashes.

And it was clear who was finally faster.

Roxas brought Oblivion down hard and swung Oathkeeper out with all his strength, cutting Ventus' chest armor open and shattering his helm in a spray of metal splinters and black glass. A head of spiky gold locks was revealed.

For a moment, both Roxas and Ven held their poses, Roxas remaining crouched with his keyblades swung down and out, an expression of pure fury on his face, Ven standing with his back to Roxas, his body tense and standing perfectly still.

Then, Ventus fell to his knees, his keyblade slipping from his hand and clattering on the floor at the same time its' master collapsed on his side.

As soon as Roxas heard Ven fall behind him he let out a deep, shaking breath and fell to his knees, body still outstretched slightly but no longer tense for battle. For a while the teen just sat there, trying to catch his breath and fight back the overpowering fatigue that threatened to take him.

When he finally caught his breath, Roxas forced himself to stand back up, his grips on his keyblades still tight but no longer desperate as he moved towards Ventus.

The armored teen had rolled onto his back, his arms outstretched to his sides.

Roxas stared down on Ventus, his eyes settling right on his face.

It was unnervingly uncanny how much they looked alike.

Slowly, but unsurprisingly, Ventus' eyes blinked open, meeting Roxas a split second later.

The teen smiled up at his darkly clad twin.

Ventus, "I was…wrong…about you…Roxas…"

The young nobody didn't know how to reply to that and so he said nothing.

Ventus went on, his tone tired but not pained.

Ventus, "You are…like him…just…different…in some ways…but you both…have one quality…in common…"

Ventus turned his eyes, looking at something beyond himself.

Roxas followed his gaze and turned his head.

He saw Ventus was staring at Xion.

The defeated knight of the wind looked back up at Roxas and went on, his tone growing quieter and more sleepy sounding.

"You both…care deeply…about your…friends…" Ventus yawned, his eyes blinking.

He smiled sadly and dreamily.

"It was…nice…being awake…for even a little while…" He yawned again. "…I'm sorry Roxas…because even though… you made it this far…" Ventus closed his eyes, letting out one last breath before his breathing deep and melodic, even and peaceful.

His words floated up into Roxas, whispering deep in his mind and soul.

"_You are…not the one…meant to Awaken me…"_

Roxas stared down at Ven's sleeping body, his expression sad and suddenly regretful. A flash of darkness and a burst of light heralded the vanishing of his keyblades while Ventus' own suddenly glowed brightly before exploding in a shower of sparks. The sparks moved over Roxas, their warm light covering him for a moment and making him smile, a little sad smile.

Then, unsurprisingly, there was an even brighter flash of light.

And with it, a loud 'click'…

The sound of something unlocking.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Night of Day 318: Wind's Memories Lost, Awakening Sealed.

Under his hood, the sniper's single amber eye snaps open.

Beside him, the card player looks up, his hands pausing, the cards only halfway shuffled and stared at his partner.

The sniper steps away from the card player, smirking under his hood as he stares at the uppermost level of the dark castle across from him.

The sniper smirks, triumph and excitement etched onto his scarred features.

"It's time."

The card player chuckles, his cards sliding back up his sleeves as he moves next to his comrade.

"I thought time was my thing."

Shadows swirl around them both and they vanish from sight.

* * *

The glow faded gradually, easily, and this time Roxas could open his eyes without blinding them, blinking slowly and finding himself back in the long hall like room.

Roxas was still standing and when he could fully see again he did a quick check over himself. Like before with Vanitas, there was no trace of his injuries but his whole body still hurt from the wounds he had suffered. Roxas let his arms fall to his sides when he was done checking over himself, leaning his head back and letting out a long sigh. He felt like he would fall over any second now. He was exhausted.

Turning slightly, Roxas looked around the room and spotted a figure in black that lay across the floor, contrasting with the white walls and floors. Forcing his exhausted and battered body to move around just a bit longer, Roxas approached Xion's unconscious body and scooped her up into his arms, stumbling from her added weight to his own, barely supporting himself as he was but sheer force of will he kept himself standing.

Roxas moved towards the rooms corner and gently placed Xion down against the wall, leaving her in a sitting position. As Roxas placed her down, he quickly looked over her and was relieved to discover her injuries had vanished as well. She would probably be hurting in the morning but for now she was okay.

Roxas started to stand back up, wincing as did but he stopped. He had almost forgotten.

Holding his right hand out, Roxas slowly clenched his hand into a fist as a flash of light called forth Xion's keyblade, once again a Kingdom Key.

Turning back to Xion, he crouched down and slipped her keyblade into her right hand. As soon as he let go and Xion's own fingers slipped around it, the keyblade slowly vanished in a burst of light. Roxas smiled down at his friend, gently reaching out and stroking a lock of her black hair.

Roxas, "Thank you…for being here, with me."

With that, he forced himself back up, wincing from the lingering aches and pains all over his body.

But he still had to go a little farther, and couldn't let himself rest yet.

Turning and facing the doors at the end of the hallway, Roxas stared gravely at the final card.

It still floated in front of the double doors, glowing softly with white light.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas approached the card, the only sound in the room being his footsteps and a soft hum, radiating from the card.

When he stood in front of, Roxas looked down at the glowing card, studying it intently.

The first two cards had been colored blue and green but this one was silver lined with gold. And while the two before it had two symbols engraved on it, front and back, this one only had one symbol, engraved on the front side.

It was similar to the Organization symbol, as it was a heart with three needle like points jutting out at the bottom, but unlike the Organization's symbol this heart wasn't reversed and the symbol was a little smaller. Like the Organization's symbol, it was colored silver.

Roxas stared at the card for a long while, wondering if he touched it he would have to fight someone else again. He didn't think he could handle another fight so shortly after that intense duel with Ventus. But he had come this far and there was no turning back now.

Bracing himself for whatever may come, Roxas raised his right hand and slowly held it out, his fingers brushing against the glowing card, right over the heart like symbol.

The card glowed even brighter when Roxas' fingers touched it and the teen instinctively flinched back.

But the card only continued to glow brightly, becoming pure white light.

The card of light slowly moved forward, sinking into the double doors before Roxas.

The glow the card emitted spread over the doors, turning them into a wall of pure white light that flashed with such intensity Roxas was forced to avert his eyes for a moment.

When the haze of white light finally faded and Roxas could open his eyes once again, he blinked, staring at the door in confusion.

Then he blinked, realizing the doors had changed.

They were taller, thinner, like cathedral doors. Swirled, curved symbols were engraved above and around the doors, their meaning lost to Roxas. Engraved on the front of the doors themselves was the symbol that had been on the card, only now it was on both doors. A large heart like engraving, with three small needles jutting out and down from its end. Glowing blue and white chains ran under the symbols, disappearing at the bottom of the door.

Roxas blinked, noticing something else about the changed doors.

A moment ago, the doors had no visible means of being opened…

Now…

There was a large keyhole directly in between them, where the two doors met.

Without any part or will of his own, Roxas' Kingdom Key keyblade appeared in his hand in a flash of light.

The teen did a double take, staring down at his keyblade in shock.

_What the- How did it appear? I didn't call it! _Roxas wondered in shock.

Looking back at the door, Roxas stared in confusion.

_Chamber…_

Roxas blinked, looking around when he heard the word uttered by a soft voice.

Roxas, "What?'

_Chamber of…_

Somehow, Roxas already knew what it was going to say.

"Waking…" He finished.

Looking back at the door, Roxas stared intently at the keyhole. Then he looked back at his keyblade.

_Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens next,_ Roxas thought dryly.

Steeling himself once again and taking a deep breath, Roxas raised his Kingdom Key and extended it out its full length, lining the end of the blade with the keyhole. A beat of tense silence. Then, light gathered at the tip of his keyblade, glowing brighter and brighter as more light swirled around it, gathering at the tip and glowing more intently with each passing second. Roxas felt the power gather and suddenly, the keyblade flashed and-

"Can't let you do that, kiddo."

A loud 'ping' reverberated in the room's close quarters and Roxas screamed as his back erupted in intense and sudden burning pain. He stumbled to his knees, the glow around his keyblade fading instantly and Roxas clawed at his back, desperate to relieve the intense and burning agony centered above his back and under his shoulder. His fingers rushed something hot and diamond shaped-

Roxas' eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, unable to hide or express his shock well enough when he saw it was a glowing violet and diamond shaped…

Arrow.

Roxas stared for a moment, completely shocked before a dry and familiar chuckle forced him to look at the end of the room. And at his attacker.

Standing at the rooms entrance at the end of the shadowy hallway was Xigbar, his scarred face set in his usual smirk of cruel amusement mixed with triumph. The Freeshooter had both o his arrowguns out, the one in his right hand hanging limply at his side while he had his left raised and cocked slightly, one arrow missing from the stock. Chuckling, Xigbar stepped further into the room, dispelling his arrowguns in a flash of violet as he did.

Xigbar, "I must admit, Roxas, I am impressed! You did in under twelve hours what countless other Organization agents couldn't do in days!" The Freeshooter spread his arms out, laughing and smiling in triumph as he stared at the doors behind Roxas. "You found the Chamber of Waking!"

Roxas was unable to respond, and could only stare at Xigbar with an expression of shock, confusion and pain mixed perfectly together, still weakly clawing at the arrow lodged in his back. As Xigbar stepped further into the room, Roxas saw he wasn't alone.

Luxord followed after Xigbar, though he remained a good few feet behind the Freeshooter and his usual amused expression was absent, instead replaced by a focused, business like look as he gazed dispassionately at Roxas. The Gambler of Fate looked from Roxas to the doors, then back to Xigbar before he suddenly began to look around the room, his cobalt eyes settling on Xion's unconscious body when he spotted her in the corner, not five feet from where the Gambler himself stood.

Luxord looked back at Xigbar, calling with a clipped tone, "Xigbar."

The Freeshooter stopped approaching Roxas and turned, looking back at Luxord in annoyance.

Luxord nodded his head towards Xion.

Xigbar looked down on Xion, his expression blank and disinterested before suddenly lighting up in a smile.

Xigbar exclaimed with false glee, "There's the little poppet! I was wondering where she wandered off too!" Xigbar then looked at Luxord, his look instantly becoming serious.

Xigbar, "Take her outside."

Luxord nodded while Roxas gasped, the Gambler quickly striding towards Xion's unconscious body and hefting her up and over his shoulder. Roxas screamed, "Don't touch her!" and forced himself up despite his body's intense agony.

Roxas started to charge at Luxord as the Gambler carried Xion back towards the shadowy hallway but his charge was met with Xigbar's boot as the Freeshooter delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Roxas' midsection, kicking him back onto the floor with a cry of pain from Roxas. Roxas tried to stand back up but cried out again as Xigbar slammed his foot down onto his chest, pushing him back down and the arrow in his back even further in, pinning Roxas in place. Xigbar sneered down at Roxas. "How cute. You're still playing hero, aren't you Roxas?"

Roxas could only watch as the shadows swirled ahead of Roxas, a Corridor of Darkness appearing. Without looking back, Luxord carried Xion off into the darkness and vanished. Roxas desperately reached out, screaming, "Xion!"

Xigbar only continued to sneer down at Roxas, removing his boot and stepping back. He turned his one eyed gaze away from the teen, smirking as he gazed at the double doors with the keyhole on its surface. Xigbar, "You know Roxas, me and the Superior have been looking for this Chamber for a long, long time." As he spoke Xigbar moved closer towards the door, allowing Roxas to push himself up onto his elbows, the teen glaring enraged up at Xigbar's back.

Roxas ignored the Freeshooter's comment and demanded, "Where did he take Xion?"

Xigbar in turn ignored Roxas, stepping right up to the doors and touching them with his gloved palm, confirming with his touch that it was indeed real.

Xigbar, "I never would have dreamed it Roxas. I never would have dreamed you, of all of us, would find this. Well, that's not entirely true." Xigbar turned to look back at Roxas, meeting the teen's enraged glare with an amused expression.

Old memories stirred in the Freeshooter's mind.

Xigbar chuckled dryly, reminiscing to himself. "Yep. You definitely got the angry look down."

Roxas finally forced himself to stand back up, his grip on his keyblade firm as he glared at Xigbar.

The Freeshooter turned back towards the doors, his fingers tracing the outline of the keyhole on its front.

"Guess we really did need a keyblade wielder after all…" Xigbar mused under his breath.

Roxas assumed his two handed fighter's stance, panting but sill glaring strongly at Xigbar. Roxas, "Bring Xion back!"

Xigbar sighed theatrically. Xigbar, "You heroes with your one track minds." The Freeshooter resumed smirking. Xigbar, "Tell you what Roxas. Unlock this door to the Chamber and I'll bring her back, not a hair out of place."

Roxas immediately shook his head fiercely. Roxas, "No way! I won't do anything until I know she's safe!"

Xigbar distractedly looked over his hidden fingernails, mocking Roxas by pretending to really think over his demands. Xigbar, "Mmmm-No. Here's the thing Roxas," He turned his single amber eye back at Roxas, meeting the teen's icy glare.

"If you don't unlock the Chamber for me, I'll have Luxord destroy Xion."

That made Roxas gasp, his whole body going still. Xigbar smirked at Roxas' reaction. Xigbar, "In truth I really don't need you to unlock it since any moment now Xemnas will seal the deal with Aqua and we could have her unlock it."

This statement shocked Roxas even more. Roxas, "Aqua? But-but the Superior called off the hunt for her!" Xigbar let out a dry chuckle.

Xigbar, "That was just a front kiddo. In truth he met up with her the same day you fought her and he gave her the offer to join us. And since she will join us due to her's and boss man's…shared past…" Xigbar chuckled at that while Roxas just kept staring in ever growing confusion. The Freeshooter went on. "We don't need you or Xion anymore. So,"

Xigbar indicated the Chamber doors behind himself, stepping out of the way and revealing the keyhole.

Xigbar, "I'd hurry up and do as I say. Because really Roxas, we don't need you or poppet anymore, and I'd just sooner cut our loses."

Roxas stood there, too numbed by shock and indecision.

He had no idea what was inside the Chamber of Waking but he knew, absolutely knew, he couldn't let Xigbar have its contents. But Xion's life was in the balance…

The choice was impossible.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, Roxas looked at his keyblade, the weapon hanging limply by his side.

_Xion…I'm sorry…_

Steeling himself, Roxas slowly raised his keyblade out. Once again, light began to gather at the tip, glowing brighter as an orb formed at the tip of the blade, lined perfectly with the keyhole.

Xigbar was unable to contain his widening smirk as he watched how years of searching was about to be paid off at last.

* * *

The 'scritch-scratch' of her crayons finally stopped.

Gently and carefully, Namine replaced them back in their place in the box.

She brushed her newest picture, clearing it of any stray shavings and looked over it.

It was a simple picture of a boy with golden spiky locks, sleeping on a white throne in a large room, chains of light around him, the chains colored different shades to represent them as glowing.

Namine stared at the picture, but didn't really see it.

She wondered…

She wondered if Roxas was finally there.

It was a gamble to send him these lost and sealed memories, but…

But Aqua needed help…

Even it was still soon for everything to Re-

There was a loud hum and Namine gasped, her thoughts interrupted as swirling shadows gathered into a large oval across her room. A figure in black stumbled out, clutching at his chest. Hidden eyes desperately sought hers.

"Na…mi…ne…" Riku gasped out, stumbling away from the Corridor as it vanished.

Namine gasped in horror, her hands covering her mouth as Riku staggered further in…blood trailing behind him.

The blindfolded teen weakly reached out to her, his black glove stained darker from his own blood.

Riku, "Help…me…"

With that weak plea Riku collapsed forward, slamming into the table before falling forward onto the floor.

"Riku!" The girl in white screamed, rushing over to him so fast she knocked her box of crayons onto the floor, scattering them everywhere. She crouched next to him, grunting in effort as she turned him over and stared in horror at the sight of his blood stained chest, more blood running down his mouth as he coughed wetly.

Namine, "Riku! Hang on, I'll-"

"Namine."

The pale girl froze with a soft gasp at the sound of the clipped, accented and sophisticated voice.

Looking back up at the other end of the table where she had been sitting moments ago, Namine saw DiZ was there now where he had not been moments ago. The masked researcher wasn't looking at her but something on her table. His right hand moved from behind from his back, reaching out and grasping her drawing.

Namine watched in horror, and she realized.

_He knows,_ she thought with numb horror.

DiZ looked over the drawing for a moment. Then he looked at Namine, his orange eye narrowed.

DiZ, "You have much to explain."

His fist clenched, crumpling the drawing of Ventus sleeping in the Chamber of Waking.

* * *

Shadows swirled outside the giant golden castle, a second Corridor of Darkness appearing. Luxord slowly stepped out, Xion still hoisted over his shoulder. As soon as he was out of the Corridor it shrank and vanished. Luxod glanced over his other shoulder for a second before gently placing Xion on the ground.

Luxord stood back up and stepped back a little, staring at Xion with a blank and numb expression. With a deep sigh, he clenched his fist and opened it slowly, three cards sliding between his fingers. They gleamed sharply in the faint light.

Luxord, "I know you probably can't here me…but I want you to understand something, Xion."

The girl remained unconscious on the ground, her sleeping features almost peaceful.

Luxord, "…This is nothing personal. It's just the nature of the game. I don't want to be an expendable pawn…"

He pulled his hand back, tightening his hold on his cards.

Luxord, "I want to wield the power and right of a king!"

With that he thrust his arm down and released the cards, the sharp projectiles flying towards her neck-

'Fwoosh!'

Flames appeared between Luxord's card and Xion, disintegrating them instantly.

The Gambler of Fate gasped in shock, flinching back with a cry of, "What?"

His answer came from a familiar and cocky voice.

"You should know cards burn pretty easily, Luxord. And by the way…"

Luxord whirled towards the far end of the path were a tall figure with a wild mane of spiky red hair stood, flames gathering in his hands before erupting into spinning red tipped steel chakrams. Winter green eyes met Luxord's cobalt blues and the Gambler's shock with a smirk.

"Card players really shouldn't make chess references."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames spun his chakrams in his hands before crossing them over his chest. Axel smirked and asked, "Got it memorized?"

"Axel…" Luxord snarled. More cards slipped from inside his sleeve and into his hand. "Always interfering where you don't-" He swung his arm out, throwing his razor sharp cards at the red head with a scream of "BELONG!"

Axel responded by thrusting his chakrams out, twin fireballs firing and meeting Luxord's cards, igniting them into ash. Luxord took the opportunity Axel's counterattack offered and spun in place, a huge card appearing over his back and disappearing, taking Luxord with it.

Axel lowered his chakrams, gasping when he saw Luxord was gone. The Flurry of Flames looked around wildly, eyes narrowed as he searched for the Gambler. A giant version of Luxord's card appeared behind Axel, spinning and heralding Luxord's reappearance, razor sharp cards in hand.

The Gambler pulled his arm back as he readied to cut Axel's throat-

Axel chuckled. This made Luxord freeze for a split second as Axel said, "You know Lux, you are way too-"

The red head whirled, leg rising up to deliver a roundhouse kick to the Gambler of Fate's midsection.

"PREDICTABLE!"

Luxord let out a scream of pain as he was knocked back. Axel followed by throwing his chakrams out, the twin spinning blades igniting as they cut across Luxord's chest. The Gambler of Fate was further knocked back with an even louder scram of pain. Luxord slid back, falling to his knees as he clutched his bleeding and burned chest, panting in agony as his blood dripped from between his fingers.

Axel stared at Luxord, his smirk replaced by a serious expression. Axel, "Walk away. This is a fight you can't win."

Luxord raised his head, glaring fiercely at Axel. With a roar of rage he started to summon more cards to throw at Axel-

But the Flurry of Dancing Flames was still faster, throwing his right chakram, the spinning steel blades igniting once again as they cut across Luxord's chest once more. The Gambler screamed and was knocked even farther away and flat on his back. He started to rise but stopped when a flash of red appeared over his vision and multiple blade ends were held against his throat.

Luxord gazed up at Axel, shocked he had been beaten so easily.

Axel, "Give up and cut your losses. Push this any further…"

He tightened his grip on his chakram, the weapon beginning to burn hotly, the blade tips burning the skin of Luxord's throat.

Axel narrowed his eyes. "And risk the ultimate gamble."

Luxord grit his teeth, panting as blood trickled down his jaw. He looked past Axel, at the golden form of Castle Oblivion. Then, he looked back at Axel. Luxord, "To be frank Axel…" His left hand touched the ground under him.

Shadows swirled around Luxord, making Axel gasp and step back. Luxord groaned and rose to his knees, wiping the blood off his chin and glaring up at Axel. He went on. Luxord, "You're not worth that gamble. But mark my words…"

The Gambler of Fate vanished in a swirl of shadows but his last words to Axel hung in the air even after he disappeared.

"You will pay for your interference here."

Axel stared at the spot Luxord had been seconds ago. Axel, "Yeah? Well I'll be waiting then." He dispelled his chakrams in a flash of fire before turning and spotting Xion, still lying on the ground undisturbed. Axel murmured under his breath, "Xion!"

He quickly broke into a sprint, reaching the unconscious girl in moments and crouched by her. Axel did a quick check over Xion and was relieved to discover she had no injuries he could see. Grasping her by her shoulders, Axel shook her gently but quickly, trying to get her to stir.

Xion's eyes fluttered, opening a little, just enough for her to see who was shaking her. Xion, "Axel…"

Axel couldn't hide his relieved sigh, closing his eyes briefly before looking back own at Xion. Axel, "Xion, what were you and Roxas doing here? Why'd you run away?"

Xion's eyes moved a little, still barely open. Xion, "…Dreams…"

Axel blinked, confused. Axel, "What? What dreams?"

Xion took in a few soft breaths before going on. Xion, "Roxas…dreamed…Ventus…"

Axel inhaled sharply. Axel, "Ventus? Where did you learn that name?'

Xion's eyes drooped, her strength fading rapidly. Xion, "Roxas…Ven's…memories…"

With that Xion's strength faded and she went limp, her head drooping and her eyes closing. Axel started to try and shake her to wake her up again but stopped, sighing deeply and laying her back down. He touched the ground next to Xion and shadows gathered, forming a Corridor of Darkness over her. When the darkness faded, Xion was gone, teleported to a safe place for the moment.

Axel stood up, looking up at Castle Oblivion's highest tower.

Axel, "Roxas…" He knew he was inside and there wasn't a moment to lose. Sweeping his arm out, Axel summoned another Corridor and quickly raced through. He had to get to Roxas…

Axel had to know what Roxas knew about Ven.

* * *

DiZ dropped the crumpled drawing without another thought or any care. Namine watched it fall, frozen where she was crouched, Riku's body still and bloody beside her. The red robed researcher looked from her to Riku, his orange eye narrowing further in disgust at the sight of the beaten dark swordsmen.

DiZ, "Hmph. Strong to a point."

He turned away from the girl and teen.

"I will have to be sure and remember that."

With that, DiZ moved towards the wall behind the chair Namine normally always sat at, his single eye studying all the new pictures Namine had pinned on it. The researcher took in each image, noting they all had only one truly interesting thing about them. Namine watched silently and nervously, her left hand held to her chest while her right gently clutched at Riku's shoulder, trying to draw some kind of strength from him despite the fact he was unconscious.

Finally, DiZ slowly turned back towards Namine. DiZ, "My, my. You have certainly been busy, haven't you Namine? All these drawings as of late."

The girl in white didn't respond, only swallowed inaudibly, her grip on Riku's shoulder tightening.

DiZ looked back at one of the pictures, specifically, the one that showed three friends, a tall dark haired young man, a younger blonde and the familiar blue haired maiden, all observing a meteor shower under a starry night sky. DiZ, "I would almost be impressed by the number of memories you have re-chained together…"

DiZ's fist clenched, the leather of his glove squelching loudly. His orange eye met and burned into Namine's sky blue eyes, causing her to gasp and flinch by the sheer _rage_ she saw in it. DiZ, "…if these were Sora's memories, and not someone else's."

DiZ turned to face Namine completely once again, no longer hiding his outrage. DiZ, "I will allow you a chance to explain yourself, Namine." His expression hardened into cruel blankness.

"But only one."

Namine took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. Maybe, just maybe, she reason with him. It was a long shot but she had to try.

Namine, "I…I wanted to help her."

DiZ raised his single exposed brow. DiZ, "'Her'? Who is 'her'?"

Namine took another shaky breath and swallowed again before responding. "Aqua."

DiZ's eye widened then narrowed, thoughtfully. DiZ, "Ah, Aqua." He turned, looking back at some of the pictures, noticing that some of the pictures did indeed have the blue haired maiden in them. DiZ, "So I presume these are her memories then?"

Namine shook her head. DiZ scowled, glaring back down on her. DiZ, "Well then whose are they?" He demanded, his tone rising slightly, the limits of the researcher's patience fading fast. Namine hesitated, unsure.

Then, she replied quietly, "Her friend's."

DiZ's eye further narrowed into an orange spark of rage. He turned, scowling back at the memories captured in her drawings. DiZ then looked back at her and demanded, "What good are her friend's memories to her?"

Namine shook her head. Namine, "Not to Aqua…" Her eyes wandered, falling on a picture that had slipped from the wall and onto the floor. It was a picture of a brown haired boy in a red jacket holding hands with a blonde spiky haired teen in a black cloak. DiZ followed Namine's gaze, scowling at the sight of the picture.

Namine, "…to Roxas."

DiZ's eye widened, then narrowed, his rage growing hotter.

DiZ, "Roxas? Why in all the worlds would you be sending him these lost and forgotten memories? What purpose do they serve in restoring Sora?" DiZ's tone rose with every word, his fury bubbling over and on the verge of erupting.

Namine flinched in fright, crouching closer to Riku, trying to find some kind of protection, however feeble, from DiZ's fury. The masked researcher seethed and scowled down on Namine for a moment. Then, he turned back towards the wall that held all the pictures.

DiZ, "…So you have wasted precious and valuable time, sending Roxas memories he will not understand, memories that are not his, for what purpose?"

Namine lowered her eyes, thinking, trying to find the words to explain to DiZ why she had done this.

Or maybe she was trying to find the words to explain to _herself_ why she did this.

Finally, she looked back up at the red robed man across from herself and replied quietly, "…I wanted to help them both. I thought…if Roxas understood…what happened to her…and her friends….he would…"

At first it seemed DiZ was about to snap again and demand a straight answer but his eye wandered back towards the picture of Sora and Roxas, and then back to the picture of the three friends observing the meteor shower. He didn't look back at Namine when he spoke again. DiZ, "You thought by sending Roxas these memories… he would help Aqua in her battles against the Organization?"

Namine nodded quickly, desperately, feeling a small shred of hope that DiZ would understand.

But what he did next chilled her to the bone.

DiZ began to chuckle, quietly at first, before tossing his head back and laughing, loudly and deeply, his arms crossing behind his back.

And Namine realized, he did understand.

He just didn't care.

When he could finally control his laughter again, DiZ sneered down on Namine. DiZ, "Foolish, simple little Namine. Why would Roxas turn on his own kind? Why would he betray the Nobodies? He wouldn't. You see, my dear witch in white," Namine flinched at her own 'title', cringing at being called a witch.

DiZ went on. "The simple fact these memories don't belong to Roxas means he wouldn't care about them. No doubt they have appeared to him in dreams but he simply think they're that. And nothing more. Since Aqua herself would no doubt be in at least a few of these memories, it would only strengthen Roxas' beliefs that they are dreams. He wouldn't up and betray his Nobody brethren to side with Aqua, who the Organization have been furiously trying to capture."

DiZ's sneer morphed into a cruel smirk.

DiZ, "He is a Nobody. And while he his existence is unique because of his ties to the keyblade holder, he is like the rest of them. He cannot feel, so he cannot care. Aqua and her plight mean nothing to him."

Tears welled up in the corners of Namine's eyes, his words striking her harder than a whip strike to the back.

Still smirking, DiZ faced the wall once again, raising his left hand as he did. Blue and silver flames gathered around his hand. Namine gasped, her eyes widening.

DiZ, "I saved you to restore Sora's memories. Since these memories are neither Sora's nor are they of no use to that cause-" He swept his hand out and a wall of blue and silver fire consumed the pictures in a 'fwoosh' of burning dark magic.

"Then they are best forgotten."

"NO!" Namine screamed, her whole body jumping as if to try and rush over to save the burning pictures but DiZ's flames were quick and instantaneous. The fires fell away into silver and blue sparks and all the pictures that had been on the wall were gone. And with them, the chains that Namine had weaved would soon break.

Namine stared in horror, teary eyes wide and her jaw slightly open in a silent scream.

Satisfied, but far from done, DiZ turned slowly to face Namine, crossing his arms behind his back as he did.

DiZ, "Now, my dear…"

He slowly began to step toward her, his aura of malice threatening to overwhelm Namine and drown her in his hate as he reached out for her.

"There is the still the matter of your punishment for this defiance-"

'Shink!'

DiZ came to a halt, jerking to a stop with a gasp, his eye widening as the tip of a demonic wing like sword touched the Adam's apple of his throat. Namine gasped as well, her hands moving towards her face. More blood dripped onto the floor through his gloved fingers as Riku forced himself to stand, his sword raised right at DiZ's throat.

The dark swordsmen gasped and panted, more blood running down his parted jaws. Riku glared his hidden eyes up at DiZ and snarled out, "Touch her…and it will be…the last thing…you **ever** do…"

DiZ glared at Riku, gritting his jaw in sheer outrage. DiZ, "You dare raise your blade at me, boy?"

Riku smirked through his blood and pain, panting out, "To be honest…I've wanted to do it…for a while…"

DiZ's fury burned hotter than ever. DiZ, "You petulant child-"

Riku poked the tip of his blade a little harder against DiZ's throat, silencing him.

DiZ glared harder down at Riku. DiZ, "Remember, boy: You _need_ me, to restore Sora."

Riku, still panting from the mere effort of standing and raising his blade, shook his head wearily, though he never let hidden his eyes wander from DiZ's enraged orange orb.

Riku, "That's…not how I see it…"

He nodded his head back, towards Namine.

Riku, "She's the one…doing all the work…you're just taking the credit…"

DiZ let out an enraged snarl but could say nothing else as Riku poked his sword a little harder to keep him quiet.

Riku, "And…without me…the Organization…would have…found you by now…"

Riku smirked at DiZ as the red robed researcher's whole form shook with fury.

Riku, "So the way…I see it…old man…we don't need you…"

Riku smirked as DiZ froze in shock.

"You need…_us_."

Namine allowed herself her own small smile, nodding a little. DiZ could only stand there and seethe with fury as he was forced to back away from an injured teen who still held more power then the researcher ever would. DiZ suddenly stiffened his posture, re-composing himself and hardening his outraged look back into a focused and emotionless gaze. DiZ, "Believe what you want. But as long as I continue to shelter Sora and his friends in their time of vulnerability…"

Green streams of ones and zeroes surrounded DiZ, slowly expanding over his body. Riku didn't lower his sword even as DiZ began to teleport away. But before he vanished, the researcher spoke one last time.

"I am the only hope you have of your friend ever re-awakening."

With that, the data collapsed over DiZ, causing him form to vanish before the data condensed into a sphere and disappeared in a burst of light.

As soon as DiZ's red robes were gone from sight, Riku once again fell to his knees, his sword' tip jamming into the floor as Riku impaled it there, a fit of coughing erupting from his mouth that Riku tried to stifle with his hand but small spots of blood still seeped from between his fingers. Namine crouched back next to the blinded swordsmen, her small pale hand touching his shoulder. Namine, "Riku…"

He lowered his hand after wiping some more blood away. Riku, "I'm fine…Namine…Been hurt a lot worse then this…"

Namine, and Riku himself, remained unconvinced.

Riku turned his hidden gaze to Namine for a few moments, then back up to the wall where her pictures had been moments ago.

Riku spoke up, though he didn't look back at Namine as he asked, "Namine. Those memories…why were you sending them to Roxas?"

Namine lowered her gaze slightly, her expression becoming sad, so sad.

Namine, "…I hoped…I hoped if Roxas understood, all the terrible things that had happened to Aqua and her friend…" The pale girl looked back up at the wall, noting there were some slight scorched marks where the pictures had once been.

Namine, "He would help her."

Riku shook his head. Riku, "Aqua's strong…stronger then any one I've ever fou-" He stopped, catching himself. Then, he slowly and carefully resumed. "Faced, before. She can handle herself, and doesn't help from anyone. Her heart…her heart is filled with the purest light I've ever seen. No darkness, no matter how foul and deep, could ever defeat her."

Namine shook her head. Namine, "It doesn't matter how strong you are." She stood up, slowly walking towards the scorched wall. She looked down, her light blue eyes spotting something. Riku's hidden eyes followed her movements, watching the girl bend over to pick up something.

Namine went on. "You can have the strongest, purest heart of light in all the worlds…you can wield the most powerful weapon in the world…you can face monsters from the darkest depths…"

Namine stared at the rumpled and burnt paper, the only survivor of DiZ's flames.

It was burnt around the edges but oddly, it hadn't touched the picture itself.

It was a young man, standing atop a canyon. If any of Namine's other pictures had survived, you would have recognized the man in the drawing by his clothes as Aqua and Ven's older friend. But this picture was different.

Hair that should have been the brown of fresh earth…

Was tainted a snowy white.

Namine stared at the picture a long moment.

Then, she finally spoke again, her voice quiet.

"But someone can come…someone you think is a friend…someone who offers you their trust, their guidance…and gives you hope." Namine lowered her hands, the picture falling from her fingers and slowly gliding back down onto the floor. It landed without a sound.

Namine, "And they take your hopes and your trust…and they use it to corrupt you…bring you to their level…and then you are tainted with a darkness fouler than any the worlds have ever seen. You are tainted by the darkness of betrayal. And this darkness runs deep. Too deep to ever be erased from your heart."

Riku listened silently.

Her words were all too familiar.

Slowly, he stood back up, dispelling his sword in a flash of purple fire. He walked over to the scorched wall, standing by Namine. The pale girl almost blended perfectly against her room's white surface, while Riku was a harsher contrast of solid black and silver.

Riku looked up at the wall, then back down to Namine. The girl held her hands to her chest. Where her heart should have been.

Riku, "Namine. The memories…of Aqua's friend…are they gone for good?"

The blonde shook her head, closing her eyes and not responding for a second. Then, she opened her eyes, her crystal blue orbs deep in thought. Namine, "No…I undid the chains that bound them and placed them inside the chains of Roxas' own memories…but because they weren't Roxas memories, some of the images he saw would have been out of place or completely different…changed by Roxas' own thoughts and feelings…"

Riku stared down at Namine, confused. Riku, "The memories were changed?"

Namine nodded.

Namine looked down again at the large pile of silver ashes left over by DiZ's spell and her destroyed drawings. She crouched down, running a hand through the ashes, feeling them slip between her fingers like sand. Slowly, she stood back up, her hands hanging by her sides.

Namine, "But…that doesn't matter. Because…"

She held her hands to her chest again, turning her head to look at the window, watching a curtain move gently to an unseen breeze.

Namine, "Because now that DiZ has destroyed my pictures…the chains binding Ventus' memories to Roxas will soon unravel. They'll go back to Ventus…and Roxas will lose them…"

Namine bowed her head, eyes closing in anguish. Riku stared down on her, his look one of sad pity. He gently placed a comforting hand on Namine's shoulder.

Namine took in a shaking breath, slowly opening her eyes.

Namine, "Roxas will forget everything he saw…"

Riku blinked behind his blindfold, his expression becoming thoughtful. Riku, "Just like Sora did…at Castle Oblivion."

Namine nodded, her eyes still downcast. Then, she whispered something else, something Riku almost didn't hear.

"And…the Way will be lost…"

Riku looked down at Namine, his expression quizzical. Riku, "The 'Way'? What way?'

Namine didn't reply immediately. Instead, she turned and faced the opposite wall, looking at some more of her own pictures. Her eyes wandered from one to another, looking for one in particular. Then, she saw it, and stared intently at it.

Namine, "The Way to the Awakening…I thought…I thought Roxas could find it…I hoped…he would find it…"

She slowly walked over to the wall, her hand reaching out to the touch the picture she stared so intently at.

Riku followed her gaze, his gloved and bloody hand reaching up to his blindfold and raising it slightly. A single winter blue orb was exposed. Riku quickly looked over the wall, searching fort the picture Namine was staring at.

Then he spotted it.

It was a darkly colored picture, almost entirely black. The buildings were black, some golden lights on inside their windows but the sky was starless. The only thing the sky held…

Was a massive lunar gold moon…

Shaped exactly like a heart.

Riku stared at that for a moment. Then, he looked at the main part of the picture.

Directly in the center of the dark city…

Was a woman with blue hair.

Riku stared at the picture for a long moment. Then, he closed his eye and lowered the blindfold back over it. He returned his hidden gaze to Namine, the girl in white still staring up at the picture.

Namine, "…Even…even if I could re-chain all those memories back together…inside Roxas'…"

She bowed her head, looking away from the picture.

She was silent for a long time. Riku said nothing, only waited. When Namine finally spoke again, her voice was so quiet and soft…

He almost missed the deep sadness in her words.

"She has already made her choice…and sealed her fate."

Riku remained silent, carefully thinking over Namine's words.

Then, he finally asked, in a tone just as quiet as Namine's, "And what fate is that?"

Namine did not reply, only bowed her head and clutched her hands to her chest.

That was all that needed to be said for Riku to understand.

* * *

Something was wrong.

The glow around Roxas' Kingdom Key suddenly flashed and fizzled out.

Xigbar, who had been looking down at the lock on the double doors, heard the sound of sparks fizzling and turned, scowling when he saw Roxas' keyblade was no longer glowing and that the teen was slowly lowering his blade to his side. Xigbar scowled, his patience wearing thin.

Xigbar, "Yo! Roxas? I don't have all night!" His scowl slowly morphed into a smirk.

"And neither does Xion."

The Freeshooter hoped to get a rise out of Roxas, and guile the teen back into raising his keyblade. But something wasn't right, Xigbar noticed a second later, his smirk fading into a confused look. Something was wrong…with Roxas.

The teen was slowly raising his left hand up towards his face, his look one of confusion, his blue eyes filled with pain. Roxas' left hand was shaking, quivering fiercely, wracked by some strange convulsion. So fierce were these convulsions that they spread to Roxas' other arm, literally shaking his keyblade free from his grip. The blade clattered onto the floor loudly, glowing brightly before disappearing in a burst of sparks.

Xigbar gasped, then scowled. Xigbar snapped impatiently, "Hey! I didn't say you could do that! Now open these doors! _Right now!_"

But Roxas still didn't respond. His hands moved slowly towards his head, clutching at his temples as his eyes widened to some horror only he was experiencing. Xigbar's brow twitched, beads of sweat slowly running down his forehead and side of his face.

Something was very wrong and the Freeshooter had no idea what to do.

Roxas' eyes widened…

The sound of a chain snapping echoed in the small confines of the room.

And Roxas screamed.

* * *

_He was surrounded by darkness…_

_And memories._

_The walls around him were pitch black, illuminated by flickering images._

_Roxas recognized them._

_His dreams._

_He saw Hercules, Phil and Zack pulling the trainer and his student into a big group hug, Zack's smile huge and happy as was Hercules while Phil looked as uncomfortable as ever…_

_Peter Pan and the Lost Boys looking over a wooden chest filled with toys and other valuable items, chief among them the wooden keyblade, broken no longer…_

_And others…_

_A cruel, tall woman with green skin dressed in black, holding a scepter in one hand and a glowing orb of light in the other…_

_He saw three old women with wings, fairies, one in red, one in blue and the last in green, each hovering over a beautiful girl who slept on a canopy bed, their kindly old faces concerned and heartbroken as they gazed down on the sleeping girl…_

_He saw another girl, with hair fair and black and skin pale as snow, sitting on her knees, her hands covering her face to hide her tears as she was surrounded by old and bent trees that seemed to sprout hideous faces, jaws open to devour her…_

_A smiling mouse in red clothes grinned as he was held in the hand of another beautiful girl in servant clothes, the girl smiling back down at the mouse as she looked from him to a beautiful pink dress and then out a window towards a shining marble castle, fireworks lighting around its tallest point…_

_Then he saw a strange four armed creature wearing a red suit, long antennas rising from its back, its big black eyes sad and its fluffy ears droopy as it stared down on a broken toy that looked like a shattered charm fashioned in the shape of a star…_

_And then the smiling faces of the blue haired maiden Aqua as she held up three charms shaped like stars, one colored orange, one green and the last blue…_

_Then the tall and strong Terra, smiling slightly as he held the wooden keyblade out by its hilt in offer…_

_Then, the image of the old teacher in the robes and armor of a warrior, his scarred and tired face smiling as well, a smile of pride that was rarely seen…_

_And then the light faded into shadows…_

_Vanitas leaned against nothing, his mere form tainting the white black. He looked at Roxas, then gave that single chuckle before vanishing once more…_

_And then…_

_Roxas blinked._

_Ahead of all these images, surrounded by the thickest darkness, but still somehow visible…_

_An old man hunched over, his gloved hands crossed behind his back, the white gloves contrasting against his black coat. Very slowly, the old man turned his wrinkled face to gaze at Roxas, his cruel yellow eyes narrowing, a smirk of amusement etched on his ancient features. The old man turned completely to face Roxas._

_Very slowly, he moved his right arm from his back, holding his hand out in front of himself, palm up. Roxas watched in confused fascination as golden magic gathered in the old man's palm before it flashed suddenly-_

_And a capital 'X' now floated above his palm in a flow of blue and white air._

"'_X'."_

_Roxas flinched at the sound of the voice, so old and cracked, a rasping sound like burning leaves rustling over each other. A cruel, unkind voice._

"_A most ancient letter… Some say 'kye', but the meaning is the same…"_

_Roxas blinked._

'_Chi'? What was-_

"_Death."_

_Roxas flinched again as the old man smirked, his burning yellow eyes meeting Roxas' crystal blue orbs and burning themselves into his._

"_A letter that spells endings."_

_The old man's smile widened into an insane leer-_

_As his old features morphed into younger ones._

_Roxas gasped._

_Wait, he thought._

_I've _seen_ this man before-_

**Crack.**

_The screen next to Roxas suddenly cracked, a large shard of glass falling down its surface, splitting Hercules' face in two and obscuring Zack._

_Roxas gasped, looking at the crack, wondering what was-_

**CRACK!**

_Roxas whirled around, watching two more cracks appear across two more screens._

_As Roxas stared at them, more cracks appeared across more screens, shattering the images of the memories with them. Roxas could only watched in confusion. And then, as the black glass of the screens fell away…_

_He saw chains._

_Roxas stared at them, his confusion growing more and more with each passing second._

_Then…_

_One of the chains snapped, splitting in two an vanishing into the darkness._

_And there was a sudden intense pain in Roxas' head._

_The teen gasped loudly, his eyes widening as his brain suddenly seemed to light on fire. His hands shot up, clutching at his temples. Beside him, another chain snapped, breaking in two and vanishing into the darkness. The pain intensified._

_All around him, the chains began to snap and break apart, vanishing into the shadows as if they had never been there…_

_The pain in his head became so bad; Roxas forced his eyes shut, desperate to find some form of relief._

_And as soon as his eyes closed, Roxas' dreams replayed in his mind's eye, flashing over him in fast forward without a sound. They replayed, again and again, in an infinite loop. But as they did…_

_Something was happening to them._

_As more and more chains snapped, the images began to fizzle out in bursts of static and green numbers. The static and numbers soon overlapped over the images until finally-_

_They faded out into black._

_Within moments, every image the dreams had ever showed him, every one of Ventus' lost memories…_

_Faded entirely to black._

_And were gone._

_Soon, only one chain remained, and the pain in Roxas' head was rapidly overwhelming him, forcing him to fall to his knees._

_As Roxas fought back the blinding pain, his eyes suddenly opened on their accord, slowly, painfully._

_A small amount of light glowed up ahead._

_It hurt to stare right at it, the light only adding to the pain in his head, but Roxas was unable to look away._

_As the teen stared into the light, it gradually began to fade into more bearable levels, allowing him to see past it._

_Roxas blinked._

_Someone was standing in the light, right next to one of those chains._

_The teen stared at the person._

_Roxas had to squint his eyes, trying to get them to focus despite the blinding pain in his head._

_The person looked familiar, more and more as Roxas was able to get his eyes to focus and see past the light and pain-_

_Roxas' eyes widened, his pain forgotten._

_It was impossible, he thought, staring at the figure in open mouthed awe._

_The person standing next to the chain in the center of the light…_

_He looked exactly like Roxas._

_They both had the same crystal blue eyes and the same spiky blonde locks. It would have been like looking in a mirror if not for the fact Roxas was wearing a black cloak and the twin was wearing a strange black and white jacket with matching pants and weird armored sneakers, a pauldron resting on his left arm, a black and white checkered wrist band on the wrist of his left arm._

_Roxas stared up at his twin in shock._

_The doppelganger stood next to one final chain._

_Strangely, he was smiling sadly at Roxas._

_Roxas stared up at him in shock, gasping._

"_Who…"_

_Roxas felt a strange frustration…_

_Like he was forgetting something really important. _

"_Who are you?"_

_The twin closed his eyes, bowing his head._

_He made no sound as the chain next to him slowly began to crack and splinter in the center. And something strange happened. As the chain began to crack apart, piece by piece…_

_Roxas twin began to glow brightly, sparks of light emitting from his body. Roxas himself could only watch, the pain in his head flaring up to unbearable levels._

_Roxas' twin opened his eyes as the chain began to break apart even faster, his body slowly becoming solid light._

"_It was nice meeting you, Roxas…"_

_Roxas blinked. They even sounded alike, but he was confused by his twin's sad tone._

_Had they met before?_

_The chain snapped, splitting in two._

_And as it faded away, the look alike closed his eyes, his whole form turning into pure white light. Then his body broke apart into hundreds and hundreds of glowing white sparks, those sparks drifting to a unseen breeze of gentle wind…_

_And then the darkness swallowed them all._

_Roxas stared at the spot the look alike had been standing on moments ago-_

_And then his head jerked back, one final chain snapping inside his mind, shards of light flying from around his face._

_And the darkness took Roxas consciousness, forcing him to collapse._

_And forget everything he had ever dreamed about or knew of a boy named Ventus._

* * *

Xigbar watched in stunned silence as Roxas abruptly stopped screaming and fell forward, his arms flailing out in front of him, his head turning slightly, his opened eyes a dull, faded blue, mouth agape in a shock only Roxas had seen and experienced. For a moment Xigbar just stood there, staring numbly at Roxas' still body. Then, he quickly strode over to his fallen form. Scowling, Xigbar nudged Roxas' body with the tip of his black boot, pushing the teen over onto his back. Roxas just stared up back up at him blankly, his blue eyes dull.

Xigbar, "Huh. Guess you stayed here too long." The Freeshooter remembered something Axel had reported, about Roxas having some kind of attack while inside the castle for the first time. Scowling in annoyance, Xigbar considered trying to head back outside through a Corridor and see if Luxord had already finished the job. It was unlikely, but if Xion was still alive he could wake her up and make her open the door instead.

But since the Replica was most likely destroyed, Xigbar would just have to wait for Xemnas to bring Aqua here. And since he had no idea how long the two would take to…catch up…He was probably going to be waiting a while.

Xigbar let out a disgusted groan before sighing and crossing his arms, raising his right hand under his chin in a thoughtful pose. Xigbar, "Meh. I guess it's not too bad. Not like the Chamber's going anywhere or anything."

Xigbar started to turn back towards the Chamber doors when he heard a weird humming sound. Blinking his one eye and frowning, the Freeshooter first turned towards the room's only other door, the shadowed hallway that led back into the castle's thirteenth floor. But the sound wasn't coming from there. It was coming from behind-

Xigbar's eye widened and he whirled around, facing the Chamber doors.

To his shock, the humming noise was indeed coming from its direction.

As was a strange white glow that emitted from the symbols and chains on the door's surface, sparks of light rising in front of the doors as they continued to glow brighter and brighter, the white becoming a bright blue.

Xigbar, "What in the…"

The glow continued to grow brighter and as it did, a strange see through affect began to occur, making the doors shimmer with the ever growing glow until finally-

Both doors flashed over, consumed in glowing blue light so bright Xigbar had no choice but to shut his eye and raise his hand over his face to block the intensity of the flash.

Quickly lowering his hand, Xigbar rapidly blinked his one eye, squinting and trying to force himself to see past the white haze that blinded him. As the haze dissipated, Xigbar looked back towards the double doors-

The Freeshooter froze where he stood, his single eye widening. He took a single shaky step towards the door, then another, his footsteps echoing in the sudden intense silence. His right hand slowly raised up, reaching towards the doors.

Xigbar, "No…No!"

He stopped walking when he reached the doors.

His hand reached out, confirming the reality his mind refused to accept.

The symbols had vanished, the shape of the doors had returned to normal. And the keyhole that locked it was gone.

The doors to the Chamber of Waking had vanished.

Taking the Chamber and its contents with it.

Xigbar's hand shook fiercely as he touched the doors. Xigbar hook his head slowly at first, then faster, his hand clenching into a fist. His eye widened in a fierce rage.

Xigbar, "NOOOOOO!"

He slammed his fist against the door with such enraged fury that he left a dent on its surface.

Behind him, Roxas remained lying on his back, his eyes glazed over and unfocused, his ears deaf to Xigbar's enraged curses and the sound of his fist slamming on the doors again and again. Roxas' eyes moved slowly, barely able to see through the haze as a shadow loomed over him…

Roxas blinked.

Weird shadow, it was red near the top…

Axel stepped through the Corridor, ignoring it as it vanished. The Flurry of Flames quickly stepped into the long white hallway, ignoring the memories that stirred from being in the castle once again. He heard Xigbar's enraged screams and curses and the unending 'thump' of his fist pounding again and again against the doors at the end of the hallway. Axel watched the Freeshooter throw his little enraged tantrum before he saw a lump of black and blonde on the floor.

Axel's winter green eyes widened in shock when he saw Roxas lying on the floor, unmoving, eyes opened and glazed over darkly. Gasping, but remaining quiet to not alert Xigbar to his presence, Axel quickly moved next to Roxas' still body and crouched next to him, gripping his young friend by his shoulders and shook him.

Axel hissed, "Roxas! Roxas!"

The teen lolled limply in his grip but then, after several shakes, Roxas' eyes suddenly blinked slowly then rapidly. Axel let go of his friend as Roxas pushed himself up, his right hand gripping his forehead and the teen groaned lowly. Axel let out a sigh of relief.

Axel, "Phew, oh man, Roxas, don't scare me like that."

Roxas blinked, looking up at Axel through hazy pained eyes. Roxas, "I thought…Nobodies couldn't…feel anything?"

Axel grinned good naturedly. Axel, "You know what I mean you smart aleck."

Roxas tried to smile back but he grimaced instead, rubbing his head and groaning. Roxas, "Man…my head feels like a drum…all this pounding…"

Axel chuckled, perhaps a bit too loudly. Axel, "Not all of it's in…" He stopped, eyes narrowing, mouth set in a frown. Axel, "…your head."

Roxas blinked, looking up at Axel. Roxas, "Axel? What's wrong?"

Axel shook his head. Axel, "Don't know. Sounds like it…" His eyes widened in a sudden realization. Axel, "…got quieter."

The red-head looked over and past Roxas, confusing the blonde although he was relieved a little because that weird pounding noise in his ears had stopped. But there was still a weird ache in his head, like he was trying to remember something _real_ important. Then, Roxas gasped, remembering where he was-

And who else was there with him and Axel.

Roxas turned his head and body around, still sitting on the floor as he followed Axel's gaze.

Xigbar was no longer venting his fury out on the doors, having left several dents on its surface, the knuckles of his gloves torn and bloody. He glared at the two, his amber eye set in an outraged glare. The Freeshooter raised his right hand, pointing a bloody finger at Roxas.

Xigbar, "What did you do, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked. Roxas, "What?"

Xigbar's glare morphed into an outraged and annoyed scowl. Xigbar snapped out and screamed, "Exactly! 'What' did you do? Where did the doors go? How did you make them disappear?"

Roxas just stared at Xigbar, confused and very lost. Roxas, "Make what disappear? What are you talking about?"

Axel rose up and stepped forward. Axel, "The kid's obviously confused, Xigbar. Whatever you think he found or led you too obviously isn't here."

Xigbar turned his angry one-eyed gaze away from Roxas to sneer at Axel. Xigbar, "You should be more outraged then I am, Axel."

Axel allowed himself a smirk. Axel crossed his arms and said mockingly, "Don't pretend you're actually upset by your loss Xigbar. None of us feel anything." He sneered up a Xigbar, the Freeshooter glowering even more angrily then before as Axel mocked him with his own words.

"No matter how hard we pretend too." He finished, his smirk widening.

Xigbar clenched his bloody hands into shaking fists at his sides.

Then, his arms stopped shaking and his outraged glare vanished into a cool smirk.

Xigbar, "Heh." He looked at his fingers before smirking back at Axel. Xigbar, "Thanks pyro. You reminded me not to lose my cool."

Axel found himself frowning. Something wasn't right. Xigbar only pulled an emotional 360 when he was about to play his trump card.

Or attack.

Xigbar looked back at the doors, his smirk reappearing. Then, he looked back at Axel. Xigbar, "It would be more your style to lose your cool over this. After all, it was _your_ mission."

Axel blinked. Axel, "My mission? What are rambling about?"

Xigbar scoffed. "Rambling? As if! Here's what I'm saying Axel. I found what you couldn't find no matter how hard you looked, or how many days you spent looking. Your performance was so bad, the Superior decided to put me on the job."

Axel didn't respond, still looking very confused. Then his eyes widened. Axel, "No…No you couldn't have found it."

Xigbar held up his hand, index finger raised. Xigbar, "Ah, but I did. Thanks to some help from our friend Roxas over there."

Roxas scowled at Xigbar forcing himself up with a wince, stumbling slightly. Roxas righted himself and shouted at Xigbar, "I'm not your friend!" Xigbar chuckled at Roxas' reaction before settling his gaze back on Axel. Xigbar, "He led me right to it. Roxas somehow made it appear. And then…"

The Freeshooter's smirk vanished.

Xigbar, "He made it disappear. "

Axel looked between Roxas and Xigbar, then back to Roxas. Axel, "Roxas, is he telling the truth?"

Roxas let out a frustrated groan, helplessly shrugging. Roxas, "I don't even know what he's talking about!"

Axel lowered his head in thought for a moment. Then he remembered something Xion said, and he moved closer to Roxas, taking him aside. Axel, "Roxas," he whispered, his tone urgent.

"Does the name 'Ventus', mean anything to you?"

Roxas blinked, frowning thoughtfully. Then he shook his head. Roxas looked back up at Axel and said, "No. Should it?"

Axel stared sadly down at Roxas, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

_Just like Sora. He's forgotten everything_, Axel realized, opening his eyes.

The Flurry of Flames looked back at Xigbar. Axel, "It's over, Xigbar. You're not going to find the Chamber today."

Xigbar's face was an expressionless mask. "And how do you figure that?" He asked slowly, calmly.

Axel swallowed, feeling the tension rising in the air. Axel, "Because whatever led Roxas this far is gone now. The opportunity's gone with it."

Roxas looked at Axel in confusion. Whatever had 'led' him here? Now that Roxas thought about it…

Why was he here?

Xigbar let out a slow and dry chuckle. He turned his one eye back towards the door. Xigbar, "Well, this mission's a bust. 'Namine aides us still'. Ha!"

Axel frowned at that. _Namine? How is she involved in all this- Wait. Dreams. Memories. That's how-_

But Xigbar interrupted his thoughts with a sudden laugh.

Xigbar sneered at Axel and Roxas. "I lost the Chamber, and something tells me Luxord failed to eliminate Xion." Roxas gasped. He looked up at Axel and spoke quickly, desperately, "Axel! Luxord took Xion-"

Axel's hand swept up, silencing Roxas. Axel, "She's fine Roxas. She's safe."

Roxas blinked in surprise before letting out a relieved sigh.

But his relief faded fast as he looked back at Xigbar.

The Freeshooter was smirking dangerously, his one eye glinting.

Xigbar, "But there's still one part of this mission I won't fail."

Horror and realization were in Axel's eyes as he looked from Xigbar…

To Roxas.

Xigbar chuckled.

He looked at Axel and Roxas with a dangerous smirk on his face. Xigbar, "There's only room for one Keyblade Master in Organization XIII…Roxas!" With that, Xigbar crouched slightly, his whole body tensing. Then he charged forward with a burst of speed-

And vanished.

Axel's eyes widened and without a word he turned and shoved Roxas away, propelling himself back as Roxas slid back with a surprised cry-

And Xigbar reappeared in a flash of violet, his arm thrust out to impale itself through Roxas' chest. Axel swung his arm out, summoning one of his chakrams and raising it-

But Xigbar's arm shot out, grabbing Axel's wrist and forcing it up while his other hand thrust out, slamming his fist into the Flurry of Flames side several times before the Freeshooter shoved his open palm under Axel's chin, forcing a cry of pain from the Flurry of Flames. Xigbar twisted Axel's arm, spinning around him and swinging his leg up, kicking Axel across his back and letting go, sending Axel tumbling down.

In the same spin of his kick, Xigbar swung his arm out, summoning one of his arrowguns and fixing his gaze on Roxas before opening fire.

Roxas gasped and ran, narrowly dodging Xigbar's shots before summoning his Kingdom Key and swinging it out to deflect Xigbar's shots.

Axel righted himself, crouching and summoning his other chakram.

Xigbar sneered at Axel, not even looking at Roxas as he kept firing, staring at Axel. Xigbar, "You really think this delays anything?" Axel growled, his chakrams spinning in his hands and lighting on fire. Axel let out an enraged cry and threw his chakrams out, both lethal steel and fire projectiles shooting towards Xigbar.

The Freeshooter however wasn't deterred and actually strode towards Axel's spinning blades. And right before the first one hit him, Xigbar teleported a few spaces ahead and moved to the left, directly in the path of Axel's next chakram-

Only to vanish once again, dodging Axel's other chakram as both rebounded, Axel spun them in his hands, preparing to throw them again-

Only for Xigbar to vanish again and reappear, this time right in front of Axel's crouched form, the Freeshooter's arrowgun drawn, held in his right hand, and pointed right at Axel's forward, his second one appearing in his left hand and aimed at Roxas. Axel glared up at Xigbar, ignoring the pointed arrow digging into his forehead while Xigbar simply sneered down on him.

Xigbar, "The orders in this place still stand, Axel."

Axel didn't respond, just tightened his grip on his weapons. Roxas stood dead still, trying to move slowly but finding that even though Xigbar wasn't looking at him, his arrowgun followed Roxas' slightest and smallest of movements.

Xigbar's sneer widened into a smirk, his finger beginning to squeeze around the trigger.

"All traitors against Organization XIII will be eliminated."

Axel's eyes widened as the arrow digging into his forehead began to glow-

A loud cry of rage interrupted both Axel's thoughts and Xigbar's concentration.

The Freeshooter's head snapped left, seeing Roxas charging at him. Scowling and snarling, Xigbar pulled the trigger of his left arrowgun, opening fire on Roxas, only for the teen to swing his keyblade out and deflect the shots back at Xigbar. The Freeshooter crouched and leapt up, back flipping and dodging all of his deflected shots before leaping high into the air, stopping as his feet touched the ceiling and he appeared to be crouching, his pose almost lizard like. He aimed his arrowguns back down on Axel and Roxas, fingers tightening on the triggers-

But having no chance to open fire as Axel threw both of his chakrams up at the Freeshooter, the twin spinning blades igniting as they cut into Xigbar's arms, forcing him to drop his weapons in a small splash of blood. Xigbar glared down on the two, before he crouched, his legs tensing and then Xigbar jumped back down, landing on his hands while his right leg shout, kicking Axel across the face before Xigbar flipped, his left leg flying out and nailing Axel right in the chest and sent the Flurry of Flames careening all the way across the room. Xigbar righted himself quickly but wasn't fast enough to dodge Roxas, the teen charging forward and spinning his keyblade before swinging it out.

Xigbar quickly raised his left arm out, blocking the blow but stumbled slightly. Xigbar glared at Roxas before grabbing the blade of Roxas' Kingdom Key, swinging it under his own arm, allowing his right hand to reach out and grab Roxas firmly by the neck in a strangle.

Roxas choked, dropping his keyblade and clawed at Xigbar's iron grip on his throat, the Freeshooter lifting the teen up with one hand. Xigbar sneered at Roxas, watching the teen's face redden from lack of air, his amber eye amused-

But suddenly Roxas' foot kicked out, digging into Xigbar's chest for leverage as his other leg shot up and out, slamming into Xigbar's neck and forcing the Freeshooter to let him go as they both tumbled onto the floor. Xigbar shook his head, trying to reorient himself-

Only for a hot hand to grip his shoulder and force him up in a kneeling position.

"I have had enough-"

Axel's voice cut through the air, mixed in with the sound of a spinning blade.

"OF YOU!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames screamed, slashing his chakram down in a powerful arc, cutting Xigbar from his upper shoulder down to his lower back in a burst of blood and smoke.

Xigbar's eye widened as Axel's chakram completed it's descent. Axel stepped back while Xigbar remained where he knelt, his right hand slowly reaching for where the cut began on his back. Then, the Freeshooter fell forward without a word, collapsing unconscious.

Axel stood there, panting slightly, blood running down his chin from a cut on his lip. Roxas stumbled over, clutching at his neck where bruises were already beginning to form. Axel looked down on his young friend, offering Roxas a pained grimace like smile. Roxas tried to return the look but found his neck hurt too much. Axel gently grasped Roxas by the shoulder. Axel, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Roxas nodded, slowly, finding even that hurt to do as well. Axel led Roxas back towards the shadowy hallway, waving his left arm out and calling a Corridor of Darkness up. As the two stepped through it, Axel was heard saying, "I'll bet some sea-salt ice cream would be great right now."

The Corridor swelled as it took the two, then shrank, melting into a puddle and vanishing.

Only Xigbar remained in Castle Oblivion's final room…

Asleep to the world…

Like the castle's other occupant.

* * *

A second swirling Corridor appeared atop the clocktower in Twilight Town, Axel and Roxas stepping out and into the cool night air. Roxas blinked, slightly surprised. He had never Twilight Town at night. Axel let go of the younger boy's shoulder, wiping the small line of blood off his chin as he did.

Axel, "Pretty late but I'm sure there's a convenience store open somewhere that sells ice cream." Roxas nodded, wincing and still clutching at his throat. Then his eyes spotted a dark form lying limp against the clocktower's surface. Roxas recognized her instantly.

"Xion!" The teen croaked out, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Roxas stumbled over to his friend's side, looking at her sleeping face. Axel followed after him. Axel, "It's alright, she's unharmed. Luxord didn't get a chance to even nick her with a paper cut with one of those cards of his."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back at Xion, he smiled at the sleeping girl, his left hand reaching to stroke a lock of her hair, gently brushing her forehead-

Random images, bursts of static and dots of numbers flashed over Roxas' eyes.

With a gasp, Roxas stumbled back, nearly falling over. In her sleep, Xion winced and whimpered.

Axel gasped, quickly moving towards his friends. Axel crouched next to Roxas, asking breathlessly, "Roxas, what happened? What's wrong?"

Roxas looked at his hand, feeling like he had been shocked. Axel's persisting voice broke his thoughts. Axel, "Roxas!"

Roxas shook his head, wincing in slight pain but forced him self out of his daze. Roxas, "Don't know." He croaked out. Hesitantly, Roxas reached out, touching Xion's face again.

This time, no shock, no random images.

Roxas let out a small breath. Axel looked between his friends before standing back up, looking at Roxas' bruised neck. Axel, "Looks like that ice cream will have to wait." The Flurry of Flames turned and moved towards the corner of the clocktower roof. Before he turned completely he looked back at Roxas and said, "I'll find some potions for you two. You both really need 'em by the looks of it."

Roxas nodded slowly, finding less pain in doing that. But before Axel could leave, the young teen called, "Axel."

The red-head looked back at his friend.

Roxas' eyes wandered, trying to find the right words. Then, he said quietly and slowly to not strain his voice, "What Xigbar…said…back there…"

Axel turned, facing Roxas.

Roxas went on. "Was it…true? About you…looking for something?'

Axel nodded. Axel, "The Superior had me look for a certain room in Castle Oblivion. But trying to find something in there is like trying to find the right grain of sand in a mile long beach. It's almost impossible. So that's what I reported back. I couldn't find it."

Roxas' eyes narrowed, confused. Roxas, "But…those doors…"

Axel shrugged. Axel, "I never saw the doors you and Xigbar saw. So I don't know what they were, or where they led too."

Roxas didn't respond for a moment. Then, he nodded slowly. Axel smiled and started to head off but Roxas once again spoke up.

"Hey Axel."

Axel looked back at Roxas.

Roxas looked up at his older friend, his blue eyes lost and hesitant.

Roxas, "Does…does…that name…Ven…have anything to do with why I was there…at Castle Oblivion?"

Axel hesitated for only the briefest of moments. Then, he smiled that familiar cocky smile and replied easily, "I haven't the slightest idea Roxas. Xion just mentioned that name and I decided to ask. But you must have hit your head or something while you were there, because you told me you had no idea what the name meant."

Roxas stared up at Axel, and the Flurry of Flames wondered if Roxas thought he was lying. Then, Roxas smiled slightly and nodded, accepting Axel's answer.

Smiling back, Axel said, "Now just wait here. I'll be back with some potions in a few, alright?"

Roxas nodded, sitting against the clocktower, right next to Xion.

Axel disappeared around the corner and as soon as he was out of Roxas' sight, his smile faded into a sad expression.

He had a sinking feeling he knew why Roxas couldn't remember…

But Axel decided it was for the best.

Roxas was almost killed for simply knowing the name 'Ventus'…

So it was safer if he just forgot everything.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames headed off, although another thing disturbed him.

Part of Xigbar's mission involved eliminating Roxas and Xion.

But if he did that, the Organization would lose their only means of gathering hearts-

Axel froze where he stood.

The realization struck him harder then anything else ever had.

"Aqua…"

The Organization didn't need Roxas or Xion if…

If Aqua joined them.

Axel stood there for the longest time, feeling something icy cold slithering around in his chest.

It was something he hadn't truly felt in years.

Fear.

* * *

A blue blur descended from the darkened sky, moving closer and closer towards the crumbling castle of pipes and gears.

The blur shot towards a section hidden behind the castle, where a portion of the ceiling had crumble in mysteriously. The blur blue accelerated, moving towards the crumbled ceiling-

And a flash of light made the blur vanish as something jumped from where the blur had been-

A loud clang reverberated in the empty circular chamber filled with huge, dead vines.

A figure was crouched on the floor, having leapt from her rider but kept her blue and gray armor on, the black visor of her helm silently searching through the chamber.

The visor stopped searching when it spotted a puddle of smoking shadows.

The armored maiden rose up, slowly moving towards the puddle. As she approached it, the puddle swelled, rising up into an oval shaped portal of swirling miasma. The maiden stopped where she stood when it did this.

Then, she resumed her approach, albeit slowly, more carefully.

When she stood before the portal, the maiden just stared at it.

Then, her arm rose, her hand reaching to touch the swirling darkness.

A small tendril of shadow wrapped around her finger when it ventured too close.

Almost instantly, she jerked her finger back, clenching her hand into a fist.

The shadows were cold.

Ice cold.

The armored maiden stared at the portal, her black visor betraying nothing.

Then, without any further hesitation or delay, she stepped into the portal, letting the shadows engulf and devour her form.

As soon as the maiden's armored form disappeared completely into the darkness, the Corridor of Darkness swelled and collapsed in on itself.

The chamber was devoid of nothing, save the remains of the vines.

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead, the black sky hidden uselessly behind the dark clouds.

In an alleyway, deep in the back of the identical black buildings and yellow windows, a second Corridor of darkness appeared.

The spike heeled boots clanked noiselessly as the maiden stepped out of the Corridor.

As she did, her armor glowed brightly, a golden light quickly casting the shadows of the Corridor into nothingness. Golden sparks radiated off the maiden and as they did, her armor vanished.

The revealed maiden stood there, her ocean blue eyes surveying the buildings, noting each was exactly the same, right down to the glowing windows. Slowly and silently, she moved out of the alley way and onto a street path. As she stepped onto the street, she noted something else.

The air was stale, odorless.

Her head tipped back, looking up, causing a few locks of her blue hair to fall over her eyes. Carefully, she brushed them aside to resume staring at what caught her attention.

A massive castle of pure white steel, a steep contrast to these black bricked buildings, strange yet familiar symbols engraved on the castle surface and towers, visible even from the distance she was from it.

But she only glanced at the castle for a moment.

What had truly captured her attention…

Floated above the castle itself.

It was as beautiful as it was strange.

It was a golden moon with a blue outline…

Shaped exactly into the form of a heart.

The maiden's memories stirred.

Above her, thunder rumbled and boomed.

Then, a few drops of water landed on her face.

Then, more fell around her.

Soon, a downpour of rain began to fall over the dark city.

The maiden continued to stare at the massive moon of hearts.

Then, she slowly began to follow the street path.

And Aqua approached the castle, silently, unwavering.

Determined to see her decision through.

* * *

High atop his castle's tallest tower, he stood as always.

But unlike before, he no longer stood under the radiant glow of the moon of hearts.

Instead, he moved to a better position to look down on the darkened city.

His flaming orange eyes studied every corner.

When the thunder rumbled its loudest and strongest, he did not move back under the glowing moon, the only spot in the black sky the clouds had not touched, even when it began to rain and the icy cold water ran down his face and skin, plastering his silver locks to his skull.

No, he seemed to revel in it.

He tipped his head back, closing his eyes, letting the cool water caress his cold skin.

Slowly, he looked back down into the city, and smiled.

A cruel smile.

A triumphant smile.

Slowly, he raised his arm, holding his hand out to the person he knew was in the city below.

Still smiling his cruel smile of ruination and domination, Xemnas whispered three words:

"Come to me."

And he waited.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES!: (I've gotten so many and allowed them to build up without responding I'm a little confused. So if I miss anyone, please know i'm sorry):

Dark Maiden95: 1: Barney? (Shudder.) 2: The end draws near.

AquaStormXIV: 1: Your most welcome! Shame, I like Hades. (Catches and slips on.) I wouldn't worry about Xemnas. He'll be too busy with Aqua to care about us. Ha, plant puns, those are always required. Terra rules period. 2: Hope no one else was around you when you screamed. Kinda. Just a little different. Light against darkness. you'll learn soon. 3: Long doesn't begin to describe this chapter. I still haven' beaten that annoying black and white ghost. One day, I'm trying with Aqua. i'm hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrying as fast as I can.

NinjaSheik: 1: Went back and fixed as many as I could. 2: Trying.

Twilight Cardmistress: 1: Take as many as you want. 2: Ha! I loved this comment.

UnVeRsEd: (Joins you in a jiff) It's almost over. Fading will soon be the focus of my attention...along with a few other secret KH related fics.

AmethystFeather: Lying and misunderstand are two different things. I leave it to the readers to figure out the meaning behind Xemnas' words.

Jimbob5536: 1: Indeed. 2: Indeed. Good, as am i.

Fenrir of the Shadows: 1: A poetic style? really? 2: Indeed.

Cori Shadowfang: 1: Hey, at least you're reviewing now. Mind pointing those mistakes out so I can fix 'em? 2: Somehow eh? You'd be surprised. 3: Sad...I like sad. more believable.

Yue Twili: 1: If you want Deymx plushies, then you shall have as many as you want! As did I. i'm not good at music either. 2: Poor them...and the greatest sadness has not even occured yet.

DarkNekoGirl92: am i? Schoolgirl, eh?

Xorconr-Number 0: Well it has been revealed. Was it what you thought?

kirabook: 1: I think I found them all and got them, but more and more always sneak up on me. 2: He did...after he recovered.

The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika: 1: Ah! fangirl squeal! They burns us... Meh, not everyone likes the same pairings. I prefer Vanitas x Xion...Don't know why really. 2: I promised to finish this and by god i will. The better writers are the ones who can put a lot but a little in their chapters. 3: My bad. I guess he was out of chaarcter but how can one act when they've been sleeping for close to ten years? 'I' would be sad to know how much time as flown by me.

ShadowYashi: Nothing Xiggy ever does is good.

sailorjupiterhater: Well here they are.

CrimsinDarkness0013: 1: Nope. coincedence. Sigh, a dream I long for as well. 2: (Watches the press raise your jaw.) Have I ever told you you're one of my favorite reviewers? your comments always make me smile. 3: Yeah, I kinda do. ;) Don't bow, i enjoy hearing your comments face to face...methaporically speaking.

Elizabeth: 1: there are no pairings in this story. 2: Probably knock Riku out if he felt his plans were being threatened.

iceandfire66: 1: Bashing Unversed...FUN. I don't subscribe to most KH theories. What I see and hear in the games usually influence my beliefs about the games. 2: What a twist! (Shot) Ow. It never does. 3: Thank you.

Riku Uzumaki: 1: Pretty much. 2: To torture you.

TonberryBlue: Indeed. Oi, college. Strangely, I'm still looking forward to it. Roxas is badass period. Enjoy these moments.

Flightfoot: 1: I caught that and fixed it. 2: They learn...they're just unconscious afterwards. 3: Thanks for the update. Explained some things. 4: I never said Ven would wake up. You all assumed he would.

OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09: Thank you.

Faeiri: Not the first to tell me that. as the fic continued I feel my writing got much better.

fictionalcharacterwish: I was just messing with you.

organizationkhII: 1: Indeed. 2: Sad...so sad. And the true tragedy hasn't occured yet. 3: He's actually pretty fast at full power. Watch the boss fight from KH2FM and you'll see what I mean. And Ven was pretty powerful near the end of BBS. Every attack I described him using was what he was capable of doing in the game.

Taeniaea: Thank you.

mysteriousguy898: 1: ...enjoy the cookie. 2: Well, technically three now. 3: Thanks. That's like telling me I just wasted my time and my readers. Really encouraging.

ReplikaRiku'sgirl: How could I forget my favorite Kh girl? (gives you a happy face)

Kittygirl1998:1: Winning idea. 2: Good. 3: Hear? Don't you mean read?

Artic-Moon: Thank you.

WindyRainbow580: Thank you.

Spiritual Wolf: 1: Ah I love new readers and their reviews. yours are especially fun to read, because your excitement tends to rub off on me. 2: They're much better now. I'm trying to divide my time now. 3: I couldn't put the Sentiment in this story, sadly. He wasn't really Ven, just a Memory of how Ven preceived himself. nope, NEXT chapter's the last. Keep guessing. You never know if your right or wrong.

VirgilTheart: 1: Hey, been a while. Luxord's without a doubt my favorite Organization member. I had to give him as much screentime as I could in this. 2: eerie? How so? There are other ways to find it... if one knows the Way.

Marluxia Sasaki: Indeed.

Saiyakupo: This...is offcially...my favorite review. EVER. You inspired me to finish chapter 17 with this review. I didn't mind the critiscm at all and all that lub and hugs made me smile when I read this. (Hands you a brand new Xemnas plushie.) a lemon eh? We'll see.

Sora Tayuya: I saw your earlier reviews. Freakin amazing, huh? well, I look forward to anymore comments you have to share.

(Too everyone who commented on my little flashdrive crisis I sincerely thank you all. Bad time for me.)

Apprentice Writer: Thank you.

Berander: Several pages actually.

DarkMoonPrincessAzara: (Smirks) I love putting characters in strange situations. But then again, don't we all?

Archivist: Thank you.

Chie Uchia: I thank you for your comment and compliments, but I strongly decline. Please do not translate my story.

Trey Cooper: I can't stress this enough Trey: VEN. IS A. ROXAS. RIPOFF!

Fan of Fanficss21: Thank you.

KingdomHeartsDragon: Veeeeeeery long. Your Aqua fix will come soon.

tailsfan54321: Thank you. I'm aware of that problem, has it been resolved yet?

shloop: 1: Probably as well as she took it the first time. 2: They could happen, one way or another. Why does it suck to be Roxas?


	21. Chapter 20

Hello faithful readers. It's been a while. Normally, I wouldn't do an author's comment at the beginning of a chapter, but it's called for now. I have decided to change Chapter 18's second half into Chapter Nineteen and divide the final chapter into two chapters, Chapter 20 and 21. So, yes, another slight delay, but a small one, because the final chapter is halfway completed and I promise it will be uploaded soon. I don't want to make you all wait any longer than I already have, and your patience will be rewarded soon.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Night of Day 318: Dance in the Moonlight.

The thunder and lightning boomed and flashed, illuminating the only road ahead of her.

Aqua slowly and calmly walked down the street, following the single black asphalt path, her metal boots clanking silently, the maiden not even bothering to walk on the sidewalk.

Her footsteps were the only other sound beside the pitter-patter of raindrops.

As Aqua continued down the road, she was slightly…disturbed.

She stepped through an impasse between buildings and into a slightly wider road. As she continued to walk, she looked at the buildings, her eyes slowly moving from the left to the right. Again, she found her disturbance growing.

The buildings were identical, and this oddity gnawed at Aqua.

Well they weren't virtually identical, just…repetitive.

Some were just black or gray bricked buildings about two stories tall with the same glowing yellow windows, others were one stories with glowing neon signs hanging on them, though there was no visible door on any of them for someone to enter through.

There was another strange thing Aqua noticed, causing her to pause in her walking and stare up at one of the glowing electronic signs. At first she thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her. But then her eyes narrowed in realization, before widening back open and she gasped.

None of the signs had any distinguishable words on them.

Just random, intelligible symbols.

Aqua stared at the strange glowing circles and squiggles for another moment before she quickly turned away, resuming her slow walking down the path.

Up ahead, there was a break in the maze of seemingly identical door less black buildings adorned with neon signs. It was a small electrical grid, the area broken off by bars and rising bronze generators that were laid flat out, resembling platforms. The sound of Aqua's footsteps against the metal floor under her were broken suddenly when Aqua's foot touched rubber.

Pausing and glancing down, Aqua saw several large wires were exposed, no plating covering them and running directly into the generators. Aqua walked into the center of the small area and stopped, her head inclining slightly. Once more, she found herself slightly disturbed, remembering something she had noticed upon arrival to this world but had paid no mind.

The air was stale, odorless. She couldn't even smell the scent of the falling rain.

Aqua looked down on the metal plating that insulated the electrical wires. Raising her right foot up a few inches, Aqua slammed it back down as hard as she could. Normally, when a person would stomp there foot down on any surface, it would make some kind of sound and on a metal plating like this one it should have made a loud 'clang!'.

Instead, all Aqua got was a slight shudder through her leg, a small discomfort that made her wince. But other than that her stomp hadn't made any sound save for that same quiet, clanking of her boot. The only other sounds she had heard were the drops of rain falling in the few puddles on the road, sidewalks and wherever.

But even then they were still faint, and Aqua could only hear it right now, as she stood absolutely still.

Something wasn't right about this world.

Why would Terra leave a Corridor open that would take her here? Why would he even want to meet her here?

The more she thought about this world's oddities, the more she realized how familiar it actually was to another place she had been too.

Aqua shivered, bowing her head slightly.

She remembered the endless continuing single path overlooking a chasm of infinite darkness, the same darkness below matching the blackness that served for a sky, strange twisting, rising rock like formations jutting from nowhere, writhing in the black sky like plant leaves desperately searching for a single mote of light from a nonexistent sun.

This world, with such little sound, scentless air and no light…

It reminded Aqua too much of the Realm of Darkness.

She shivered again, taking a few more hesitant steps forward, moving closer towards the main road ahead.

She forced her memories of that terrible place back down. Now was not the time to think of that realm. Even if she was on a world that recaptured those feelings that realm inspired.

Aqua turned left at another impasse, then right, walking straight forward once again. All around her puddles rippled gently as the rain continued to fall, though the thunder and lightning had stopped just as quickly as it begun, the rain itself showed no signs of letting up any time soon. Aqua carefully avoided stepping in any puddles. The last thing she wanted right now was for rust to start building in them. As the water maiden moved past the puddles, their rippling forms consumed in shadows, the few yellow lamps from street lights reflecting in their murky surface. Then, suddenly, he puddles rippled fiercely, the glowing yellow lamp reflections _moving_ like eyes, the glowing yellow orbs following Aqua's movements as the shadows suddenly seemed to rise…

As she continued down the single road, it began to expand out, leading into a small square common in cities, this small area filled with circular golden lights with red circles wrapped around them. Aqua was a little relieved by the added light they gave off, allowing her to better see where she was. To her annoyance, the buildings in this square were just as identical to the ones she had passed.

Well, not exactly true. Aqua found herself staring up at a rising, black tower skyscraper, adorned with wide glowing green and blue screens and a star shaped neon sign on the front of the skyscraper, right above the glowing yellow glass and window doors. The other signs were just the same intelligible symbols. Their were numerous screens high above the glowing signs, a huge one below a small bunch of smaller ones, each showing nothing but white static and there were two staircases on either side of the doors, leading down to the square and up to the doors.

Aqua walked towards the rising skyscraper, stopping when she stood in the center of the small square. She tilted her head back, staring up at the rising skyscraper. While it was perhaps the largest of these virtually identical buildings and the only true unique one…

Her watery eyes turned, gazing up at the white castle several yards ahead of her. She gazed back up at the skyscraper. Aqua realized this little skyscraper was nothing compared to that castle.

She lowered her gaze, turning her body and resuming her walk, moving down the left path towards the massive castle. But she had only taken a few steps when she stopped suddenly. She could hear a familiar chittering sound…

Aqua turned slowly, looking back towards the square.

Her watery eyes widened slightly when she dozens of inky skinned and yellow eyed Heartless, all identical to the man sized, long limbed ones she encountered in that fallen, crumbling world, Hollow Bastion. The Heartless stumbled and staggered towards the water maiden, their dead yellow eyes glowing eerily under what little light the signs and posts gave off. Aqua turned completely, facing the Heartless, her eyes narrowed.

Though they moved slowly, they moved as one, all of them stumbling towards her on shaky limbs. Aqua stood her ground, holding absolutely still as the Heartless staggered towards her. Only when they were a few feet from her did she begin to raise her right arm slightly, a single glowing pink petal swirling between her fingers-

The Heartless pounced as one, all of them leaping into the air, their wry bodies twisting as they reared their claws back, their yellow eyes glowing brighter in anticipation at the thought of devouring her heart-

Light and more ethereal petals swirled and gathered around her outstretched arm and open palm, the petals swirling around the light as it lengthened out, the glowing white turning into a shade of vibrant blue, like ocean waves. Spinning her blue keyblade Bright Crest in her flat palm and twirling her body in time with it, Aqua grasped her blade's hilt as it completed its spin and swept her keyblade out in a single slash.

That same slash released a wave of light that swept through the dozens of Heartless, and as soon as the light touched their inky dark bodies they exploded into black mist. No sooner had the wave of light appeared did it vanish into the shadows that littered the ground and in between the buildings, swallowed quickly by avaricious darkness.

Aqua lowered her keyblade, dispelling it in a flourish of petals. She watched the black mist that had once been several Heartless linger in the air, slowly dissipating. This disturbed her. It was one of several things disturbing her at the moment.

The first thing was the fact that so many Heartless had managed to sneak up on her like that. While they were very weak she still should have been able to feel the darkness they gave off, especially since so many had gathered together to try and attack her. But she hadn't felt the darkness emanating from them at all. She couldn't feel any kind of presence in this world…

The second thing was the fact that the black mist that remained of the Heartless hadn't faded away yet.

Normally, any being born of darkness upon its defeat and destruction would melt into black mist and instantly fade away, the darkness that made up for it being too weak now to survive in the Realm of Light. But…here…in this strange world…

Aqua saw that the black mist left over by the Heartless was settling onto the ground, melting into the puddles and staining them black. Aqua stared at the blackened puddles, disturbed how the lights cast a yellow glow on them…

The same yellow as the eyes of the Heartless.

Turning back towards the path that lead to the castle ahead of her, Aqua quickly resumed her walking, not sparing another glance behind her.

If the water maiden had looked back, she would have seen the same puddle she had been staring begin to quiver and ripple, the puddle rising up to form the small head and long antennas of another Heartless, its clawed figures beginning to rise out of the puddle as well-

But this Heartless never had a chance to completely reform as a black boot slammed down on its head, making no sound and only causing the now normal clear water puddle to ripple slightly.

A tall figure cloaked in black, the hood of his cloak pulled over his face, watched Aqua make her way up the path, closer to the massive white castle. Under the hood, twin eyes of lunar yellow narrowed. The eyes looked away from the blue haired woman and down towards the puddle, staring in disgust at the wisps of black mist that remained of the Heartless he himself had stamped out.

"…Useless."

With that, the figure turned and began to walk away. Making no other move besides his walking, the figure wordlessly called forth a swirling miasma of shadows that formed into a Corridor of Darkness. The figure stepped into the Corridor and vanished, the Corridor swelling before it collapsed in on itself, melting into a puddle of shadows that vanished as well. The square was empty, the lights from the various signs, screens and posts failing to reflect off any of the shadowy puddles.

But then again it was astonishing any light survived in this in-between world so close to the deepest darkness.

* * *

The path Aqua traveled down was a short one.

It was a rising hill, surrounded by more black buildings on both sides, trapping her in the middle.

The huge white castle loomed over her, its rising towers disappearing into the bluish black clouds that floated around it, flashes of lightning piercing through them briefly, no thunder breaking the silence.

Within moments of arriving on this path Aqua found herself stopping before a great chasm.

The road ahead was broken off, allowing no access to the castle ahead, the great steel fortress floating in midair on a slow spinning ring.

Aqua stared at the castle. So close, yet so far.

She looked up, staring at the central tower, the largest, the tip of it vanishing into the clouds above and around the castle. Her watery eyes narrow in a glare as she stares up at the massive castle, her hands clenching into fists by her sides. Aqua, "Why tell me to come here if you won't let me come any further, Terra?'

She lowered her gaze, staring across the bottomless chasm of darkness and the fortress of white steel hanging above it.

Hidden in the clouds high above, invisible in the darkness around the castle's tallest peak, a black gloved hand dripping in rain water extended out, the fingers flexing slowly, stretching the leather of the glove before suddenly clenching into a fist.

Back below, Aqua contemplated what to do next. She wanted to avoid drawing too much attention to herself while she was here but at this point it looked she would have to use her rider to reach over the chasm and into the castle. Sighing in submission, she started to reach for the armor on her left arm-

Before her fingers even so much as touched the charm on her shoulder there was a sudden flash of light before Aqua, appearing between her and the massive castle, pure light briefly obscuring the dark pit below and reflecting against the castle's steel surface, nearly blinding the girl.

Aqua stumbled back, the hand that had been reaching for her armor charm moved to cover her blinded eyes, shielding them weakly as small dots of light managed to slip past her tightly closed fingers, forcing her to keep her eyes shut. But just as quickly as this light appeared, it had already begun to fade away. Aqua lowered her hand away from her face, her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to make the spots flashing in her vision disappear sooner…

After a few seconds they did and Aqua opened her eyes, blinking one last time as they refocused, allowing her to see in the ever-present darkness around her-

Aqua found herself blinking once again, though in shock rather than blinded surprise. She took a single, shaky step towards the chasm between herself and the monstrous white castle floating over it. She took another step, her metal boot hesitating for only the briefest moment…

Then she completed her descent, the sole of her boot touching the glowing checker pattern surface of the energy path suddenly before her. Aqua took another shaky step, staring at the glowing path of energy before her, her gaze traveling over its smooth surface. She could feel the tingle of energy through the bottoms of her shoes, traveling up her legs and sending pleasant shivers through her body. She stopped suddenly, barely even a third of the way across, the maiden's deep blue eyes focusing on the checkered pattern of the path.

Something about it was very familiar. Too familiar…

It hit her, the maiden's sapphire eyes widening as she remembered she had seen this checkered pattern before.

* * *

_Black and blue energy sparked between his hands as they thrust up to meet her strike, the sparks turning red as a strange perfectly square shaped shield appeared between her and the Unknown, deflecting her attack and shocking her with a rebound of energy that coursed throughout her entire body. Aqua hung in midair, her whole body not burning but freezing as the strength behind her own attack was reflected back at her. The Unknown lowered his shield and Aqua fell without a cry, just a look of confused pain. And she fell right into his arms for the second time._

* * *

Aqua stared at the energy path under her, the realization that it was a much bigger version of that strange barrier Terra had summoned in their brief battle having stunned her a bit. She lowly moved her gaze away from it, craning her head back so her eyes could gaze up at the tallest peak of the massive fortress before her. She couldn't see past the pouring rain clouds that blocked the tip of the tower…

But she could sense- no she could _feel_ someone gazing intently down on her from the great height above.

Aqua stared right back up at her unseen observer, her lips moving slowly as she breathed out a single name.

"Terra."

Thunder rumbled above her, flashes of lightning rippling through the black clouds above.

Aqua looked away from the sky above, turning her attention back towards the path ahead of her. The glowing light of the path revealed the way. It continued straight ahead, rising slightly and going under the castle's huge flotation ring. Aqua's eyes squinted as she saw a large opening under the castle, like the underside was missing a huge plate or something.

Staring straight up and ahead for another moment, Aqua resumed her march up the path, her resolve unchanged. As before with the ground of this empty realm, her steps made no sound as they rose and fell on the path before her, the raindrops simply passing through the energy and into the darkness of the chasm below. Aqua brushed her wet locks out of her eyes, finding herself already two thirds of the way across the path.

Her gaze travels up the path, looking into the exposed entrance. She could see large mechanical objects inside the castle and-

Aqua froze where she stood, her sapphire eyes widening slightly.

Up ahead, something stood at the entrance to the massive castle underside.

Aqua stared up at the figure, her eyes narrowing a little as her eyesight refocused.

Correction, she thought.

Something floated above the entrance to the castle, hovering a good three feet over it, the figure's head bowed down slightly, no doubt their eyes were focused directly on Aqua.

Aqua stood there for another moment, her whole body tense. Then, she resumed her walk up the path, though at a slightly slower pace.

At first, she assumed the figure was Terra.

But as she got closer and closer, she realized it was someone else.

Or rather, some_thing _else.

Aqua stopped her ascent up the energy path, standing only a few feet away from the only entrance into the castle. And the creature floating above her. Aqua tilted her head back, staring up at the creature.

She had seen many, many strange things in her time…

But this about took the cake.

Its whole body was covered in, or made of, a strange rippling silver substance, and it appeared to be wearing a flowing robe or cloak of the same color and substance. Its waist was thin, inhumanly thin, and its arms were held together, appearing joined together at the hands like in a prayer of some sort. It had small rising tips on both of its shoulders.

Aqua had to admit that it could almost pass for human from a distance.

But now that she was up close, she could see why it wasn't human.

For one, it didn't have a face. The creature's entire head was covered in that same silver substance and had two interconnecting black lines running across and down its head, connecting like a cross. It had rising ridge like bumps above the horizontal lines, on either side of the vertical line running over the top of its head. It settled its eyeless gaze on Aqua, the bottom of its 'robe' rippling to an unseen wind. Aqua noticed its whole body rippled, like mercury.

A flash of white caught the maiden's eyesight when the robe rippled again. She continued to stare up at the strange floating and shaking creature before her, then slowly lowered her eyes to look near the bottom of the rippling robe. When she saw the symbol, her eyes widened instantly in shock.

A reversed heart, with three needle like blades sticking up and out on both sides. The same symbol she had seen on the backs of the Gambler's cards and inside that strange chamber where she had found her keyblade and her armor. A symbol she had seen one too many times when confronting these beings in the black cloaks.

Aqua turned her gaze, looking right into the black lines that passed for this thing's face.

The creature slowly began to descend closer towards Aqua, and the maiden unconsciously clenched her fists together.

Aqua's eyes followed the being as it continued to slowly float closer towards the floor until finally, it was at eye level with her.

What happened next made Aqua jump and gasp in shock and mixed fright.

It _spoke_.

_Welcome, lady Aqua._

Genderless and toneless words echoed in the water maiden's head, and she once again found herself remembering her encounter with Terra at that strange area in that hollow world.

She blinked as the silver being bowed before her, before it straightened up and swiftly floated back, moving slightly as if to let Aqua in. The water maiden actually took a few steps back, very confused and uncertain, her guard broken by this thing talking to her and for a horrifying moment she thought about running away.

And then it _spoke _again. And Aqua knew it was truly too late to turn back now.

_Our lord has been expecting you…_

* * *

Twilight Town was definitely a strange sight at night.

Roxas reached this conclusion shortly after turning his gaze away from the town below the clock tower, the street lamps offering some visibility despite the deep shadows cast in the night. The blonde turned back towards the unconscious girl still resting against the clock tower's face. Roxas' eyes narrowed in growing concern.

It had been several hours since the weird incident at Castle Oblivion and Xion still hadn't woke up, the dark haired girl remaining slumped over and deaf to the world and the few noises of the night around her. Roxas' worry grew with every passing minute not only in concern for Xion but also for Axel, the fiery red head having not returned yet after leaving to find some potions for all of them.

The longer he was forced to wait, the more Roxas wanted to head after Axel and try to find him, his anxiety rising so high at one point he started to pace around the clock tower roof.

_But_, he thought, stopping his pacing and turning his head slightly, once more finding his gaze drawn to the sleeping girl.

_Who'll watch Xion?_

Roxas paused in his pacing, his eyes closing as he grit his jaw down, teeth grinding as he let out a slight groan of misery, his hands raising up, his index fingers rubbing the sides of his temples in an attempt to relieve the pounding behind his eyes.

This headache wasn't helping matters.

At first Roxas had been able to ignore it, never noticing it as he and Axel tangoed with the crazed Xigbar. But after Axel had taken him here and left shortly after to find some potions for all of them to heal their various wounds with, the pounding pressure had begun to take effect and it had only gotten worse in short order. Roxas let out a sigh, letting up on the pressure he was applying to his temples.

He hoped those potions Axel had promised would help with this.

The young teen turned his attention back towards the darkened Twilight Town, somehow hoping he would spot a familiar flash of red in the shadow eclipsed streets below that would signal Axel's approach back to the clocktower.

There was a sudden sound behind him, a soft sound, and Roxas was amazed he even heard it over the pounding in his temples. It was the sound of leather scraping over a hard surface. Mixed in with that sound was a softer feminine groan. Eyes widening, his headache instantly forgotten, Roxas whirled around, his blue eyes instantly settling on the shifting form of his injured and formerly unconscious friend.

"Xion," the blonde gasped and not even a second after he did was he suddenly crouching by the waking female. Xion shifted herself, now sitting slightly further up, her right hand over her face, her features twisting in a slight wince, no doubt from all the various aches over her body. Roxas once again found himself wishing Axel would hurry himself up. Xion's eyes fluttered, the dark ocean orbs quickly adjusting to the darkness, though she was still squinting, a soft groan slipping past her lips. No doubt she was suffering a similar headache like Roxas was.

Xion's fluttering ocean orbs met Roxas' sky blues and they widened as she gasped out, "Roxas?"

Said teen found himself breathing a sigh of relief, then smiling at Xion. Roxas, "Yeah, it's me. Everything's ok now."

Xion blinked, momentarily confused by this. Her eyes look behind Roxas, gazing at the starry night sky and the outlines of darkened buildings, very few of them illuminated by lights piercing through few windows. This only confused Xion even more though, the girl unable to recognize her surroundings-

Dark blue eyes widened in silent shock.

A flood of memories raced through her minds eye, recalling the events of Castle Oblivion in a split second.

In that same split second, Xion shot straight up on her feet, swaying slightly and still leaning against the clocktower. Alarmed by her sudden actions, Roxas gasped and stood up quickly as well. Xion looked around wildly, panting and gasping, speaking rapidly in fear. Xion, "Where is he? Where'd he go? Where is _he?_"

Roxas found himself staring at Xion, baffled by her strange actions and more so confused by her words. Cautiously, he places his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her quivering form. "Xion!" His cry doesn't reach her, and the dark haired girl is still looking around wildly, her quivering now starting to become full-blown thrashing.

Sensing he had to act fast to prevent Xion from doing something that might result in her hurting herself, Roxas tightened his grip on her shoulders and gave Xion one fierce shake at the same time as he practically shouted her name, "_Xion!_"

The effect was instantaneous. Xion stopped thrashing, snapping her head in Roxas' direction, her eyes meeting his again. Roxas breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the fear and panic that had gripped Xion so tightly had loosened its hold slightly, but hadn't let go of her. Taking a slow breath while Xion continued to breath in short, quick pants, Roxas spoke slowly, soothingly, trying to keep Xion calm less she panic again. Roxas, "It's okay. You're safe, we're safe. No one is going to try and hurt us again."

The girl blinked, looking at Roxas, the lingering fear in her eyes beginning to fade, though not totally. Xion, "B-but what happened? How did we get here? Where is _here_?"

Resisting a smile, Roxas calmly explained. Roxas, "It's alright, it's just Twilight Town." Xion blinked, her fear replaced by surprise. Her blue eyes looked past Roxas, the blonde also moving out of her way to let her get a better view of the town from their usual spot. Xion took a few hesitant steps forward, Roxas remaining close just in case, her eyes now scanning the streets below in awe. Xion, "Wow…It just…looks so different." She looked back at Roxas, offering him a slightly embarrassed smile.

Xion, "For a second there I thought we were back at the World That Never Was."

Roxas chuckled in understanding, moving next to her and staring down at the darkened little village as well.

He nodded in understanding before saying, "Yeah, I thought we were on a completely different world when I first saw it too. It looks so strange at night, doesn't it?"

Xion nodded in agreement but then paused, a frown appearing on her lips. Xion, "'We'? Who else is…?" She trailed off, her eyes looking away in thought. Roxas again smiled, trying to ease her tension. Roxas, "Who else would have brought us to the usual spot?"

Xion blinked, at first not understanding. But then her confused look turned into surprise and then a bright smile as she breathed out, "No way. Axel's here?"

Roxas felt his grin widen as he nodded, though it quickly turned into a scowl as he looked back down on the darkened streets below. Roxas, "Although I wish he'd hurry up and get back here already with those potions."

Xion blinked, her confusion only growing every second. Xion, "Potions? Why do we need those?"

Roxas looked back at Xion, his annoyance replaced once again by concern. Roxas, "Well…we were both pretty hurt after what happened at Castle Oblivion…you more so than me. So Axel went to see if any of the shops are still open and get some potions."

The teen turned his gaze back down to the dark streets. Roxas mumbled to himself, "He's been gone a while though…starting to get worried."

While Roxas' revelation cleared up her confusion over her current whereabouts and how she had gotten there, there were still some matters they had to go over. Specifically, what had happened after Xion had passed out. And what had happened to Ventus.

Looking back at Roxas, the said blonde still looking down at the streets, his concern gone and replaced with irritation towards Axel, Xion steeled herself and then spoke slowly. Xion, "Roxas…can we…well, talk about what happened?"

Roxas turned his attention away from the streets below, focusing again on Xion, a slight confusion in his eyes. Roxas, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Xion nervously clutched her hands together. She didn't know exactly what happened after she had passed out but Axel's sudden appearance while life saving didn't bode well. Taking a deep breath, Xion met Roxas' gaze and went on. Xion, "About…what happened at Castle Oblivion…after I passed out, remember?"

For a split second Roxas just stared at her, his look more confused then ever. Then a light seemed to dawn on him and he breathed out an, "Ohhhh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I took a harder blow to the head than I thought."

That caught Xion's attention but she said nothing, just nodded and urged Roxas to go on.

Roxas crossed his arms, closing his eyes in a thoughtful pose for a moment before opening them and saying, "Well, when I came too Axel was standing over me and shaking me. I had this really bad headache…" Roxas paused at that, his hand reaching up to soothingly run over one of his temples, a slight wince on his features. Roxas, "To tell the truth it really hasn't gone away but…well, it's not important I guess."

His hand lowered and he resumed his explanation. Roxas, "But he wasn't alone. Well, I wasn't alone. Xigbar was there too."

Xion's eyes widened but she didn't say anything, just nodded urgently, eager to hear more.

Roxas, "He was acting weird, well, weirder than usual. He kept ranting about some door and how he, the Superior and even Axel had been looking for something inside Castle Oblivion for a really long time. Xigbar said I led him too it but the only doors I saw were the ones that led to the top of the Castle."

Roxas paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful. Xion was thinking too, but kept her face blank while inside she was even more confused. Why were Xigbar and Axel there? And what had happened between Roxas and Ven, the boy in the armor? Roxas' story had too many holes.

For that matter, why did Roxas look as confused as she felt?

Just then Roxas resumed speaking. Roxas, "And then Xigbar did the…well, unexpected or craziest, just surprising…He attacked me!" Xion's eyes widened. Roxas nodded. Roxas, "Yeah, I know. He said something about how the Organization only needed one keyblade wielder and that you and I…" He trailed off, frowning suddenly, his hand reaching to rub his temples again, eyes closing in a grimace.

Xion hesitantly reached her hand out, but didn't touch Roxas. Xion, "Roxas?'

The teen shook his head, lowering his hand and offering a smile. Roxas, "Sorry. Like I said, I took a pretty bad bump. It's acting up a little. Anyway, Xigbar attacked and me and Axel took him down." Roxas suddenly rubbed his throat. "Though Xigbar didn't go down gently, believe me…" He muttered, more to himself than to Xion.

The dark haired girl stared at Roxas, her deep blue eyes still confused. That cleared up the 'how they got here' part but there was still something Roxas had left out, perhaps the most important thing. Taking a deep breath, Xion spoke up quietly. Xion, "Well, that does answer some questions, Roxas. Thank you." He nodded but didn't say anything when he saw the look on her face.

Xion thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. She didn't know why Roxas hadn't just told her, and she wondered if the duel had even gone in his favor after she had passed out. For all she knew Roxas had been beaten even easier without her. But she _had_ to know.

Xion, "But Roxas, you've left something out."

The blonde blinked his sky blue eyes, confused for a split second before his eyes flashed in an understanding. Roxas, "Oh, yeah, that."

For a moment Xion thought he would explain what she desperately wanted to hear but instead Roxas rubbed the back of his neck in slight discomfort. Roxas, "Axel told me he had saved you from Luxord. I forgotten Xigbar wasn't alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Xion."

For a second Xion was too confused to even respond, her eyes widening considerably. Luxord had been there too? And he had tried to eliminate her while she had been unconscious? She was suddenly a lot more grateful for Axel and his timely intervention, but Roxas was still avoiding what she so badly wanted to know.

Shaking herself out of her shock, Xion stepped closer to Roxas, grasping the sleeve of his cloak, surprising him and forcing him to meet her eyes. Xion's tone was pleading as she finally said, "Roxas, you're still not answering my question: What happened after I passed out while you were fighting Ven?"

Roxas didn't respond at all. He just stared at her blankly, confusion in his eyes. But Xion noticed something under the confusion, a slight flicker of recognition. But what he then said was more than enough for Xion to be completely floored.

Roxas, "'Ven'? Who's that?"

All the dark haired girl could do was stare up at her blonde friend, knowing that this was somehow a joke, a poorly tasted joke, but a joke nonetheless. But as she searched Roxas' face for some sign, any sign, she could find none. He was serious.

Shaking her head slowly in growing denial, Xion breathlessly asked, "How could you forget? He was the reason we went to Castle Oblivion! He's the reason we risked our lives, our _existences,_ so how could you forget?"

Roxas just stared at Xion, his expression now very confused. Roxas rubbed the back of his spiky locks in a nervous gesture, looking away for a moment. Roxas, "To be honest, Xion…"

He looked back at her, his expression grim once more. Roxas, "I really don't remember why we even went to Castle Oblivion in the first place."

It was like getting slapped in the face again and again without pause. That's how Xion felt at this moment, unable to believe what Roxas was saying.

Xion, "Roxas, please, tell me you're not being serious. How could you forget? Try-try to remember!" She reached out suddenly, practically lunging, and grabbed the lapels of Roxas' cloak, clinging to him with shaky hands and looking up at him with desperate eyes.

Roxas flinched, shocked by Xion's behavior. Roxas, "Xion calm down! What is it that you want to know so badly?"

That caught Xion off guard.

In truth…

She didn't know why she wanted to know so badly. But she had too. She had to know why that boy in the armor looked so much like Roxas…

And while she couldn't explain this other feeling she had…a feeling she shouldn't have at all…

She felt…she felt this Ventus was somehow connected to him…

That other boy…

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, Xion let go of Roxas' cloak and stepped back. She met Roxas' gaze again and saw annoyance in his eyes. Taking another shaky breath, Xion closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Roxas."

She opened her eyes and saw he was still staring at her, though his eyes had softened a bit. Grasping her hands together in front of herself and twisting them nervously, Xion went on. "It's just… you may not remember but I do remember…what happened at Castle Oblivion…and, well… after everything you went through…what I saw…"

She looked back up at him, her hands unbinding and her right hand rubbed her left arm. Her tone was sad as she murmured, "If you've forgotten it feels like it was all for nothing."

Roxas stared at her another moment, his blue eyes unreadable and barely visible in the darkness. Then he sighed, shaking his head and holding up his hands in helpless defeat. He opened his eyes, gazing back at Xion sadly. Roxas, "I'm sorry Xion. I just…don't remember."

Xion clasped her hands together again and she stood still for a second, lost in thought. Then she looked back at Roxas and asked, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Like, um, running around in the halls inside the Castle? Anything like that?"

Roxas gave her look and was about to say something when there was a sudden flicker of recognition in his eyes. He raised his right hand, rubbing his chin as he muttered, "Yeah…now that you mention it, I do remember that…but…was I…chasing something?"

Xion nodded quickly, a small smile on her lips. Xion, "Yes! We were in the halls and you were chasing after that glowing card. You do remember the cards don't you?"

That same flicker of recognition sparked again in Roxas' eyes though they looked a little distant now, as if he was trying to relive the moment of his lost memories. Unconsciously, he had started to rub at his temples once again, as if to stave off a coming headache.

Xion went on, hoping that somehow he had started to remember even just a little bit. Xion, "The cards Roxas. Do you remember them? They're the reason we went to Castle Oblivion."

Roxas nodded but wasn't really listening to Xion anymore. In his mind's eye he could almost see these cards she was talking about. There had been…three of them, of that he was almost sure. And there was something else too.

Like Xion had said he could picture himself running through the halls of Castle Oblivion…

And he _was_ chasing something. But what was it? He could almost make it out, almost see through the strange gray haze shrouding his memories-

And suddenly, there was pain. The dull pounding and throbbing of his temples and behind his eyes had returned, ten times as strong as when it had really begun to affect Roxas and he gasped, hands instantly snatching towards his temples. But the pressure only got worse. He thought he heard Xion's voice but he couldn't tell as the pounding inside his head just grew worse and worse, consuming him utterly in a black haze o agony.

There was another sound he couldn't really hear.

Roxas swore it was himself screaming.

And then Roxas' whole world went black and he knew no more as he fell back into darkness.

* * *

For a moment, Xion had really believed Roxas would remember.

And then he suddenly clutched at his head and let loose a scream of agony that no doubt woke up the entire town.

Flinching back and letting out a terrified gasp, Xion cried out as Roxas suddenly stumbled, his hands still clutching at his head and his eyes clutched shut. The blonde staggered- and his legs bumped into the ledges rising from the ground, threatening to send Roxas careening over to the station platform below.

Xion saw this and shot forward, her arm reaching out as she cried, "No!" Once more she gripped the lapels of his cloak and pulled hard, making Roxas tumble forward instead back-

And an electric current seemed to rip through Xion's body from the moment she touched Roxas, passing from her arms and into her chest.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to cry out-

_-random bursts of numbers flashed over her eyes and she could see images under the numbers. A girl's face in front of a white background, two children sitting on a dock, those same children in front of a door in the middle of a cavern, the door bursting open and a gust of black wind following out, pushing the girl forward into, no _through_, the boy-_

Xion felt her hand release Roxas as she staggered back, falling onto her behind and then sprawling on the ground, her blue eyes dull as they gazed up at the starry sky for only a moment before closing. Darkness consumed her thoughts…

And then she knew no more.

The two teens lay there, asleep once again. But they did not dream this time, of memories lost. Only slept.

The darkened town remained quiet and still.

There was a brief peace.

* * *

Sapphire orbs stared at the rippling silver creature before her, her lips parted in a response she had no yet come up with.

The creature floated, waiting patiently and silently.

Finally, all Aqua could come up with was: "What?"

The creature _spoke_ again in its non-existent voice.

_My master, the lord of this castle, is expecting you. He sent me to greet your arrival and guide you to him._

Aqua stared at this creature, her whole form tense and alert. She looked up, surveying the steel white surface of the castle. Then, she looked back at her greeter. Aqua, "Terra…he's expecting me?"

The rippling creature nodded again.

_For some time now. Do you wish to make him wait any longer?_

Slight feelings of guilt snuck into Aqua's heart and she turned away for a moment, hiding the sudden shame on her features. When she could bear to look at the strange creature once more, Aqua took a few hesitant steps forward. As she did, the creature, her guide, floated a little ways back, an unspoken gesture to venture further.

It _spoke _to her again; it's tone still flat and not truly there.

_Come, lady Aqua. My liege waits._

And with that thought in her mind, the thought of seeing Terra once again, Aqua took a deep breath, her eyes closing briefly. When she opened them again, the hesitation and slight fear was gone, replaced by a cool, controlled look. She followed after the creature and stepped inside the massive floating castle for the first time.

She followed her strange rubbery silver guide up the ramp, her steps the only sound, the loud metal 'clanks' echoing into the castle entrance. To Aqua however, it looked more like a loading bay of some sort. In contrast to the castle she had seen in the world called hollow Bastion, the rising, crumbling fortress being repaired bit by bit, this castle was in no such state of disrepair save for the occasional exposed wires or pipe that looked more like they had been etched into the walls and were not actually ingrained into them, but it had a strange feel too it. It felt…new.

Everything was made from a silvery metallic metal and Aqua saw rising columns and floating sheets of metal in the empty areas on either side of her, and along the path her strange guide was leading her on, there was a glowing blue box or server of some sort in front of three objects that reminded Aqua of grain silos, only smaller. Her guide turned right and then about face, slowing slightly as it waited for Aqua to catch up. As her guide resumed his floating Aqua saw up ahead was an opened bay door, leading no doubt directly into the castle.

But it wasn't the opened doors that made Aqua stop abruptly, her sapphire eyes widening in alarm. It was the two guards by it.

Like her guide they were humanoid but that's where any resemblance to humanity ended. Their limbs were long and lanky, their 'flesh' that same silvery color but also occasionally tinged with purple onto their thighs, and a series of pink straps were tightened across their chests and long necks, twin sets of spiked wings jutting forth from their backs, the largest spike tipped purple as well and a thin purple tail swayed to an unseen wind between their thighs, the tips of their clawed feet making a small 'ticking noise. Their arrow shaped heads had no eyes but long ears and their long jaws parted open in a silent growl.

In both of the creature's right hands they each held a thin spear with pink spikes twisting about it's length and had three smaller spikes tipped at the end.

The ever-present reversed heart symbol was embedded on their left thigh.

Aqua's guide turned its square head when it saw its charge had stopped moving entirely. It looked at Aqua before turning itself again, following her gaze to the two creatures stationed by the opened bay door. It looked back at Aqua before _speaking_.

_Fear not. They are under orders not to harm you._

Aqua gasped and flinched, still unused to hearing words inside her head, especially words that lacked such…feeling. She still made no move towards the bay door, looking at the guards nervously. She looked at her guide, the silvery creature ever patient and waiting. Aqua, "It's just…they…" She trailed off, her eyes lowering.

Then she shook her head and resumed walking forward, although it was more of a march now. As she passed her guide she muttered a quick, "Never mind," and moved towards the opened bay. As son as the guards heard her approach their arrowhead snapped instantly in her direction. Their spears snapped up, slamming against each other in front of the opened path, blocking Aqua from advancing any further. Their jaws parted wider still, emitting growls.

Aqua held her ground, glaring at both creatures with icy blue eyes. Her right arm lowered, her palm flexing open. The creatures tightened their grips on their spears, hissing.

But before she could do anything, Aqua's guide was suddenly between her and them. There was no sound exchanged between the creatures but the draconic ones snarled loudly before stepping back, bringing their spears back with them and exposing the way forward. They gave Aqua one last eyeless glare and hiss before turning their empty gazes forward and doing nothing more.

Aqua's guide turned back to her.

_After you, fair maiden._

Aqua stared at it for a moment, dubious, then turned her attention forward. The bay door led into a long metal hallway with only a single light shining brightly at its end. A light at the end of a long tunnel.

She looked back at her guide, it's eyeless square head locked right onto her, it's body rippling gently.

Then without sparing another glance at any of the strange creatures, Aqua resumed walking forward in smooth controlled steps, her boots making metal clanks that echoed off the enclosed walls. Her guide followed after her silently, ignoring the draconian guards on either side of itself. The creatures as well made no more sounds or movements and simply resumed their duty.

For a long time Aqua and her guide moved forward, the light growing brighter ahead, allowing Aqua to see that the walls of the hallway had more wiring and pipes embedded in them as well. When she felt that she was far enough away from the two strange guard creatures, Aqua looked back over her shoulder in the direction they had come in.

"What were those things?" She murmured aloud before she could stop herself.

Her guide took her sudden pause to move ahead of her. As well as _speak_ again.

_Among our numbers, they are called Dragoons._

Aqua blinked, but didn't gasp this time, at the sudden string of thoughts entering her mind that acted as her guide's voice.

She looked at it and decided now was the best time to get some answers about those creatures-Dragoons- and maybe even a little info on the castle itself.

Aqua, "Your numbers? You mean there are more of them?"

Her guide's head rippled in what must have been a nod.

_Oh yes, there are many of us. And while we are not nearly as numerous as the Heartless, we are still here in these halls, even if we are not meant to be._

The last part of her guide's answer caught Aqua's attention. Aqua, "Wait, 'not meant to be'? What does that mean?"

The creature's whole form rippled suddenly and Aqua swore it must have been laughing.

_Surely you have learned of we nonexistent ones by now, fair maiden Aqua._

Aqua's eyes widened in understanding.

Aqua, "You…you and those… Dragoons…you're Nobodies?"

Its head rippled again, a nod.

Aqua stared at it in new wonder. She didn't understand. All the other Organization member Nobodies she had fought looked human. But these…

_Our hearts were not nearly as strong as our masters._

Aqua flinched; surprised her guide was still in her mind and reading her thoughts. Unnerving her. Her guide paid no heed to feelings of discomfort and went on.

_We lesser Nobodies serve our lords and masters faithfully. And they in turn give us shape and forms. The Dragoons are the loyal followers of lord Xaldin._

Explains the spears, Aqua thought dryly.

If her guide heard that thought it did not acknowledge it and continued its explanation.

_I am a Sorcerer, the elite servants of the Superior of the Organization._

Aqua understood instantly. "Terra is your master."

The 'Sorcerer' turned away from Aqua and resumed floating ahead, directly into the light but its next words still echoed clearly in her mind unaffected by distance.

_We are all his servants, lady Aqua. Everything inside this castle, __**everything**__, is his._

The words struck deep, and Aqua found herself shuddering involuntarily.

A tad too quickly did she resume following her Sorcerer guide and they both passed through the light and into the next area.

This new room took Aqua's breath away.

Ahead of her, connecting to the floor of the metal hallway she stood on but otherwise simply suspended over a vast pit of gray metal, Aqua realized she was inside one of the castle's towers as columns of pure light pointed upward and Aqua tipped her head back, following the glowing pillars and seeing more metal hallways jutting into the sides and that ever present reversed symbol of the Organization engraved on one of the walls. While Aqua was standing and admiring the inside of the pillar, her Sorcerer guide floated ahead and onto the platform, standing directly in the center of it.

It turned its rippling body back towards her, and the water maiden was still looking around in awe.

_Coming my lady?_

The sudden intruding thoughts snapped Aqua out of her childish wonder, her cheeks tinting a slight pink as she nodded and quickly stepped onto the platform.

No sooner had both her feet stepped onto the platform did the pillars of light rising from its ends all suddenly shine and the whole view from the platform was blocked off by walls of intense bright light. Aqua gasped, her body tensing into a slight crouch, prepared to battle.

The Sorcerer rippled again.

_Calm yourself fair maiden. It is simply the transport activating itself now that you are on._

Aqua did a double take, giving her guide and incredulous look. But now she could see the occasional flash behind the walls of light, and even some strange green glowing lines as well. She too ka few more hesitant steps further into the platform. But no sooner had she did the flashing walls begin to slow, before fading away entirely, revealing a ceiling above and huge walls with that reversed symbol carved into them.

Aqua stared in wonder and she just faintly registered more of those lines of light on various places in the huge walls across from her and her guide.

The Sorcerer had begun to float ahead of her, pausing and turning once t stood next to the door to their next destination.

Aqua breathed in wonder as she gazed down below and saw she couldn't even see the bay door they had left from due to the great height they had traveled in such short moments. Aqua looked back at her guide and spoke in a breathless voice, "So fast…how is that possible? Normal transports don't go that fast in such short time."

The Sorcerer's form rippled.

_Normal transports use gears and wires to carry themselves to their destination. Why use those when you can be carried by light? It's much faster._

Aqua looked at the pillars of light connecting the platform to the ceiling above, her eyes marveling at them in a new understanding for their purpose. Her Sorcerer guide rippled again, turning its body in the direction of the opened path before them.

_Shall we continue?_

Aqua nodded and followed after her guide, the rippling creature floating down the new path before them, another metal hallway with a single bright light at its end. As Aqua followed after her guide in silence, she was astounded by how much light there actually was in this castle, which was nestled, so deeply in this dark realm. She glanced at the Sorcerer but it made no indication that it had heard her thoughts. Or if it did, it chose not to answer.

When they stepped out of this hallway, Aqua now found herself on a series of glass like platforms connected to a large metal pillar connected to the ceiling suspended over a massive cylindrical pillar, wiring embedded inside the glass along with piping jutting out forth. Aqua peered over the platform carefully, noting there were no safety rails and one slip up would send her plunging down into the abyss below.

Her guide floated ahead of her, fluidly rising over the series of steps and stairs and stopping once it had climbed all the way, moving to the right and closer towards the metal cylinder jutting down from above. Aqua followed after it and saw an open passage into the cylinder itself, no doubt leading further into the castle. Aqua noted that while her guide had led her up several stories into the castle, it had not led her very deep inside the castle itself, just up it.

They once more wordlessly entered the new passageway and only after walking a bit and turning once they arrived in a new location.

Aqua found herself more surprised than ever, and wondered if this strange castle would ever cease at that.

Unlike the metal hallways and platforms that had been her path to this point this area was more of a hall than anything else. It was still a platform suspended over a pit of pitch-black shadows but the floor was blue with strange carvings and the ever-present Organization symbol engraved onto it. The walls before her were engraved with random lines and strangely, what appeared to be wings off an angel. There was a large podium built above the next-door, spikes rising off of its surface and three strange spiked black circles engraved below it, right over the doors.

Aqua slowly stepped into the empty hall, her eyes scanning it, taking everything in. Meanwhile her guide had floated further into the hall, slipping over he platform but stopping before reaching the next set of doors and turned, waiting for Aqua.

The water maiden had also stepped further into the room, her eyes looking above in wonder as she spotted the glass ceiling, revealing the cloudy black sky, the image slightly obscured by the sheets of falling rain. Aqua moved a little further into the room, stepping directly into the center of it-

And she froze when a thin beam of red light suddenly appeared on her shoulder, followed by another on her stomach, then a third on her leg, and the last one trailed directly between her eyes. Aqua stood there, the thin dots of the beams moving a little every few seconds. With out moving her body and only her eyes, Aqua quickly scanned the area above, her sapphire orbs following the trail of one of the red beams. When she finally saw the source, Aqua's eyes narrowed in fury.

Floating above on nothing but air was another one of the lesser Nobodies.

Its body was short and stout, probably no taller than Aqua was, its body mainly purple although she could see spots of that silvery gray near its hips where two long spike like objects jutted out. Aqua couldn't see any eyes from where she stood but these Nobodies had to have some form of them as each one was aiming a long, bulky crossbow at the water maiden, glowing sights trailed on her and energy arrows knocked back, their fingers on the triggers.

And ready to fire.

Turning her gaze away from the armed Nobodies, Aqua spared a wry glance at her guide.

The Sorcerer didn't acknowledge her and instead its square head was glaring up at the armed Nobodies above. Its eyeless face turned, looking at each one, all four in total. And then as the Sorcerer finally looked at Aqua the red beams on her flickered out, one by one, and the floating Nobodies above shouldered their weapons.

But did not dispel them.

With their weapons no longer trailed directly on her, Aqua was free to look up directly at these strange new creatures, though her eyes didn't hold the same fascination as they had when she observed the Dragoons and Sorcerer. Just anger, a burning hate and disgust, although not all of these emotions were directed towards the Nobodies themselves.

The Sorcerer floated over, body rippling as it _spoke_ to Aqua.

_My apologies,_ it said in her mind in that same toneless voice.

_The Sniper Nobodies are a little…trigger-happy._

Aqua gave a short scoff and a small angry smirk appeared on her lips.

Without looking at the Sorcerer she said, "Let me guess…these are Xigbar's servants."

It was a question, but it wasn't really, as all Aqua was looking for was a confirmation she didn't need.

The Sorcerer nonetheless rippled its head to confirm it for her.

Aqua stared up at the Snipers another moment, their blank, featureless faces staring right back, their grips on their crossbows tightening ever so slightly. And then Aqua looked away and moved forward quickly, past the Sorcerer and towards the doors. Her guide followed after her, and the two exited quickly and quietly, leaving the Snipers to float above, the black lines on their heads that served as eyes watching the door they had left in for a long time. Then they simply resumed staring into space, hoping for an intruder not under the lord of this castle's protection.

Outside, Aqua found herself in the middle of the storm once more.

The rain was coming down in the bucket loads, and the excess of water spilled over the sides of the castle walkway she now stood on, consisting of another series of walkways that rose up and turned left, leading back into the castle.

Still simmering from her brief encounter with the Sniper Nobodies, a reminder of an enemy she had hoped never to deal with again, Aqua moved quickly, mindful of the slippery path ahead as the rain made the solid metal floor slippery and dangerous. Her guide didn't have to worry about such things, a combination of the Nobodies lack of emotions and the fact it could float over the slippery path ahead as it followed Aqua as she first moved up, turned right, then left as she moved up another path and then turned right again, marching straight forward towards a large alcove that gave way back into the castle.

But like the bay door that led to the transport carried by light, the doors back into the castle were guarded. And guarded well.

Aqua stared up at the two creatures in a combination of awe and blatant fear.

For one they were huge, easily twice Aqua's size in both in height and width, with tree trunk sized arms and legs, their bodies a disgusting silver and gold chrome, the symbol of the Organization imprinted on the left breast of their muscular torsos, their heads square and squat as the Sorcerer and Snipers. Like the Dragoons they each held a weapon that was crossed over each other although these were much intimidating then the Dragoon's thin spears.

For one they were hammers. For the other they were easily as big as the ones wielding them. The squat, eyeless faces looked down upon Aqua from their imposing height and while just as blank and featureless as the others, Aqua could their lack of impression towards her. Once more, the Sorcerer moved in front of her, its body rippling as it spoke unheard words not directed towards her but these massive goliaths. But unlike before with the past sentries and guards, these Nobodies did not immediately lower their weapons but instead glanced at each other as if to contemplate too themselves.

When they looked back at the Sorcerer, they still did not lower their weapons.

Aqua shivered suddenly, and not because of the rain covering her.

The likewise dripping Sorcerer rippled its body fiercely, no doubt saying more to these unmoving gargantuans.

Finally, and very reluctantly, the huge guards moved their giant hammers aside, allowing them to pass. The Sorcerer fluidly glided forward and Aqua followed after it quickly, for no sooner had she passed the massive hammer carrying Nobodies did they slam their weapons back down and across each other, the resounding clang almost as loud as a clap of thunder this storm had produced. Aqua looked back at the massive creatures, pausing in her steps. Then she quickly turned and resumed her pace, following after her guide and into a large alcove the hammer wielders had been blocking, giving Aqua a reprieve from the rain while the Sorcerer waited by the doors, its body rippling slightly.

As soon as she was standing by the Sorcerer once more the guide opened the doors with a silent command and led her back inside the castle, specifically the hall they had just been in, on one of the upper balconies. As soon as Aqua stepped in after the Sorcerer, the Sniper Nobodies all trained their gazes on her, but did not raise their weapons like before.

They simply observed.

Aqua quickly caught up with her guide, her boots clanking as she quickened her pace and she asked, "Was there a problem back there? Why wouldn't they let us pass?"

The Sorcerer paused, floating still for a moment. It turned its rippling body to face Aqua, looking at her eyelessly.

…_the Berserkers only listen to their master, unless threatened by the one higher than he._

Aqua blinked, confused. Aqua, "But… didn't you say Terra is the lord of this castle?"

The Sorcerer gave her another rippling nod. It turned towards the door ahead that led further still into the castle they had yet to climb all the way to the top. But as it floated away, it _spoke _to Aqua once more.

_But there are those who feel it is their right to uphold what they feel is best for the Organization…even if it conflicts with the lord Superior's given orders._

Aqua stared at the Sorcerer, following its movements with only her eyes, contemplating its words.

Xigbar was the only one she could think of as her true enemy within in the Organization…but he controlled the Snipers and they had let her pass without a problem. So…

Who controlled those…'Berserkers'?

Her guide waited ahead, floating patiently by the opened doorway across the other side of the balcony. Putting her thoughts aside for the moment, Aqua resumed following, ignoring the sightless gazes of the Snipers as they watched her every movement. The Sorcerer waited until she was next to it once more and then resumed leading her, floating over a flight of steps while Aqua followed behind.

Like with the hallways before these steps were cloaked in darkness but this time there was no light to guide her at the end of the passage. The stairs were short, probably only taking Aqua and the Sorcerer up by one level and they exited the darkness and into a slightly brighter hallway. Aqua blinked in surprise when she saw the walls on either side of herself were completely bare and a solid gray. She could see an opened passageway up ahead.

Aqua followed after the Sorcerer and into the next area-

And froze still, her eyes widening not in shock…

But in a kind of fearful awe.

Every area she had seen so far in this castle had a sense of smooth order, and oddly enough, so did this room. But it was what was in the room that frightened her so badly. The sorcerer floated ahead, standing directly in the center of a large circular hole in the room's end that served as the passage out.

Upon seeing her reaction to this new room, the Sorcerer _spoke_ once more.

_Welcome, lady Aqua, to this Proof of Existence for those who never had a right to exist…_

Proof of existence…

What a strange way to sum up a graveyard.

It was a large room divided in half by six headstones on either side divided into three rows of one, then two and three headstones with blue glowing murals under them, though oddly, five of the headstones were broken and shattered, the murals under them a dull red. Aqua looked between the rows, her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape before she closed it with an audible 'gulp' in the dead silence of this room. Her gaze was drawn towards the last row on the right side of the room where two smashed graves were side by side next to a whole one.

Unable to help herself, Aqua found her legs moving of their own accord and in moments she stood before the two smashed graves.

The first one had no headstone to speak of and so Aqua saw no name. The dull, faded red mural depicted a long, elegant scythe. Aqua squinted when she noticed words engraved above the scythe. It wasn't a name, no, but a title.

_The Graceful Assassin._

Aqua fought back a shudder. Quickly, she moved to the next one.

Like the one next to it, the headstone was smashed but half of it still remained, though like before Aqua could find no name. The dull mural depicted three throwing knives and three words were engraved above them.

_The Savage Nymph._

Aqua stared at this mural for a while, her mind wondering.

Then she moved to the next and saw this grave was whole and glowed a vibrant blue. The pointed tip of the headstone had familiar numerals engraved on it.

_XIII._

Her sapphire eyes betraying nothing, Aqua looked down, seeing like the headstone, the mural glowed a bright blue.

The weapon engraved on this one was as familiar as the numeral on the grave.

A Kingdom Key keyblade.

Under the symbol were more words.

_The Key of Destiny._

Aqua understood in an instant.

"This…this is Roxas'…"

She stepped back, looking at the headstone in confusion. Why would they have a grave for a member who had not yet fallen? A voice that wasn't her guides whispered in her mind.

_Just in case._

Fighting back a shudder, Aqua quickly moved away from these three headstones but did not approach the other three on the opposite side. She could see the glowing murals depicting more familiar weapons.

Two chakrams, a sitar and a deck of playing cards.

Climbing up the smooth pathway, Aqua glanced at the row above the undisturbed graves, seeing two more broken and ruined graves. Curiosity got the better of her, as she did not recognize the symbols engraved on the murals and she looked at them. The one closest to the pathway depicted a massive sword like tomahawk. Words were engraved above it.

_The Silent Hero._

A hero among monsters, huh, Aqua wondered dryly. Moving a little and turning her gaze to the smashed grave to her left, Aqua saw this one's mural bore the symbol of a shield with jagged spikes at its edges. Engraved under it, yet another title.

_The Chilly Academic._

Aqua wasn't too impressed. Unlike some of the others she had read or heard from the ones she fought, this fallen Organization member's title wasn't at all intimidating. Turning and moving away, Aqua saw one last smashed gravestone, this one perhaps in the worst condition yet.

The gravestone was completely obliterated and the mural was seemingly rent from the floor, exposing wiring and cables. But somehow, despite this terrible damage, the words that revealed this fallen one's title were still intact.

_The Cloaked Schemer._

Aqua mulled over these words, wondering if they would reveal why this one could not rest in peace even after his final destruction.

Finding no answer, the water maiden moved away, angrily ignoring the final two uppermost graves when she saw familiar arrowguns and spears insignias and wished they were dull and as lifeless as the other five.

Aqua approached the large opening, seeing strange carvings on its sides that held strange symbols, only one of them clearly recognizable to her.

A roman numeral: 'I'.

The Sorcerer had waited, floating patiently under the circular passageway while she had indulged her curiosity, however morbid it may have been. But right before she approached nay further, she hesitated, her eyes wandering back up towards the 'I'.

She could feel him.

She could feel how much closer he was, no, how much closer to him she was.

Only a little further.

Sensing her trepidation, her guide spoke to her once again; its numb words a whisper.

_He's waiting for you._

Closing her eyes, Aqua took in a slow shay breath, opening them again, their shinnying depths hard as gemstones. Without any further hesitation, she moved towards the gateway-

And stopped quickly with a gasp as magic flashed and a bright sheen of pink overlapped the way forward and glowed brightly, turning into an invisible barrier that revealed her guide but barred her path ahead.

Aqua stared in shock and even the emotionless Sorcerer had an air of surprise about itself.

Then, it suddenly looked past Aqua, and that confusion turned to understanding.

_It seems,_ the sorcerer _spoke_, _that the final lord wishes to speak with you, my lady._

At first Aqua didn't understand and only looked at the Sorcerer in confusion. Then, she followed its gaze, turning and looking behind herself.

The final grave she had not observed, the one right next to the horribly ruined resting place of the Cloaked Schemer, was glowing an even brighter blue than before, and the headstone's surface had taken a translucent look to itself.

Aqua looked back at the Sorcerer but it spoke no more.

Steeling herself, Aqua turned and moved slowly back towards the second row on the right, arriving in front of the glowing headstone.

The number engraved at its top was a _VII_.

Before she moved any closer, she glanced down at the mural to see what type of weapon or other this one depicted.

Of all of them, it was the most odd looking. It had the hilt and built of a sword, almost resembling a claymore, but at the same time it was a sword at all. The end of it was a jagged half circle with five spikes on each end, four pointed crosses inside it to bridge this end to the main blade while still holding the design of the Organization its wielder served. Her eyes wandering up, Aqua looked at this one's title.

_The Luna Diviner._

And like with the first one, this one's title sent a shiver unbidden up her spine.

Looking up at the glowing gravestone, Aqua wasted no more time and quickly stepped forward. The translucent blue hue rippled like water, parting and accepting her inside and for a moment, that was all Aqua saw.

A cool shade of soothing blue.

* * *

The water maiden stepped through the blue and back into the dull gray steel of the castle.

Aqua shook her slight daze off, and then looked around, taking in what she could see of this new area.

The path ahead curved, leading into what Aqua could only make out so far as a large open space with a massive window making up most of the wall, revealing the storm outside was still going strong, but there was a break in the clouds she could see that much, though she didn't know why. On her let side was a fence with the familiar pointed reverse symbol worked into its bars, the fence itself surrounding a single hole. What its purpose was, Aqua couldn't begin to imagine, not that she had the time to imagine.

Taking another breath, Aqua followed the short path ahead, seeing more of the room and confirming her suspicions that it was a just empty hall of some sort, though paused for two reasons.

The first reason was when she saw the large window, strange symbols etched into the glass and the panes that she could not make out due to the driving, pounding ran obscuring them. Beyond the window, qua could see tips of the castle's towers. Rising over them was that familiar golden heart shaped moon, its blue outline shining so brightly it cast odd glows on the windows, shifting green and blue. The clouds still rained down but parted away from the bright heart of hearts, almost as if they felt unworthy to be near it.

Or frightened to be dissipated by it.

But while the majestic view of Kingdom Hearts did momentarily steal her sight, it was not what drew all of Aqua's attention.

It was this strange viewing room's other occupant, his back to Aqua's.

He was tall, standing at equal height of many of the other Organization members, Terra included. Long locks of icy blue hair not unlike her own trailed down to rest just above the small of his back, and Aqua could see many spiked locks on the top of his head, his shoulders were broad, his posture stiff and controlled. Aqua approached only a little further and then stopped once she was completely standing in the empty area directly opposite of its occupant and then stood her ground, saying nothing.

She noticed this stranger's head was tipped back slightly, and no doubt he was gazing up at the glowing moon, completely ignoring the storm around it and the castle.

Finally, his head lowered, and he turned slowly, meeting Aqua's sapphire orbs with burning amber flares of lunar yellow.

Aqua fought back a gasp, stifling herself quickly. It was not his eyes that caught her off guard but the two inter slashing scars that shaped an 'X' between his eyes and over his nose. His expression was hard but flat, bored almost, and yet, amused.

He smirked at her, and this look made Aqua glare back.

"So, you've made it this far." His voice was cold, emotionless, but like his gaze, it somehow carried a slight amusement to it. He gazed dispassionately at her, looking her up and down for a moment. He crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

"Hmph. Then again, the doors were left wide open, and the path guided before you. You have done nothing to earn the right to be here."

Aqua stifled down a retort seeing his game easily.

She had been goaded before, but not this time.

The blue haired Organization member looked away from, gazing back up at the glowing moon of hearts. For a split second that she almost missed, his lunar eyes softened. Then, he turned back to face Aqua, his smirk morphing into a sneer.

"Do you see what we have accomplished in less than a year? What can you offer us, that our own keyblade wielders can't?"

Aqua met his gaze evenly and just dispassionately.

"I'm not here to finish your Kingdom Hearts," the water maiden said, keeping her just as level and controlled as his.

He smirked, chuckling once.

"Really? Ah, yes. You're here…to meet the Superior." He paused, thinking over his own words.

"Or, should I say, reunite with him?'

Aqua couldn't help avoiding his gaze, unable to meet those cruel burning flares of amber. She could feel his smirk.

He lowered his arms, raised his right arm, extending his hand out and pointed at her. His look was blank and clam, all pretenses of cruel joy gone. Not that they had ever really been there to begin with.

"Listen well, chosen of the keyblade. Your presence this last month has disrupted an entire years worth of hard work and dedication. I will not let my plans be ruined by whatever connection you have to the Superior's past."

Aqua responded instantly, "My intentions are my own and have nothing to do with this Organization!"

His smirk returned, his arm still outstretched.

"It matters not. Your fate was sealed the moment you entered this room."

Blue fire erupted in his palm, extending out of his hand, stretching almost the entire length of his body before it began to solidify, turning into cold looking icy blue and yellow metal embedded with blue gems along its length, the pommel of the hilt a single spike and the end that strange circular edge with spikes, four golden points inside it acting as a cross.

Aqua made no move though her heart began to pound at the sight of the monstrous weapon he held with no effort.

He twirled the weapon, holding it reversed, spreading his arms wide and tilting his head back, bathing in the light of the moon that pierced through the window.

He looked back at her, a smirk of crazed glee on his lips and madness in his eyes.

"I, second in command of this Organization, Saix, will see you fall here before me."

No sooner had he finished this declaration did Aqua swing her right hand out, calling forth her keyblade Bright Crest in a flourish of pink petals and she declared back in challenge, "I've come too far to be stopped now!" and charged forward. Saix met her attack head on, swinging his massive claymore out and deflecting Aqua's swing with no effort and blasted her back in a gust of wind that sent Aqua flying back, the water maiden barely able to stop herself from colliding into the wall.

Saix gave her no time to recover and charged forward, swinging his claymore out once he was in range and delivered a quick flurry of wide seeping blows that Aqua narrowly dodged, the water maiden forced to throw up her green barrier when Saix got too close and she couldn't avoid his final blow-

The barrier held up against the claymore, but shattered when it released a burst of blue fire, sending Aqua flying back with a cry of pain.

Saix smirked. "There's no exit."

Aqua righted herself, gritting her teeth and shooting the Luna Diviner a glare. Thrusting her keyblade out, Aqua released a salvo of fireballs upon him. Saix responded by swinging his claymore out twice, deflecting all of the fireballs easily. But by then Aqua was already vanishing into a sphere of light that shot over him and she shot down, keyblade swinging, slashing him in a column of light, then vanishing before could retaliate with a blow from his claymore that would no doubt break every bone in her body if he connected with it just once and reappeared, shooting down above and vanishing again and again as she struck Saix over and over until finally back flipping away when he swung with all his might, releasing a gust of wind from his raw strength alone.

Aqua glared at Saix once the wind died down, dismayed to discover that she saw no blood but she had cut up his cloak a little. Saix didn't show any signs of distress and charged forward in a blur of blue, releasing a small shockwave of that Aqua narrowly avoided by cart wheeling away at the last second. While Saix was righting himself, Aqua charged forward, her barrier reappearing and exploding out, shards of green magic colliding with his form and knocking him back across the room, a grunt of pain slipping past his lips.

Aqua continued her assault, charging over and swinging her keyblade down, leaving a trail of blue lines after her blade that struck Saix in his chest after her blow connected, cutting him open even further and finally spilling a few drops of his blood. Saix let out a growl and swung his claymore out, Aqua only having enough time to raise her keyblade in an attempt to deflect his blow, and once more she found herself sent flying across the room by the sheer raw strength Saix possessed. Aqua rolled and righted herself in midair this time, and landed in a crouch, sliding across the floor as the momentum faded. Aqua looked up at Saix, and was pleased to see him glaring furiously at her, his jaw grinding town, his grip on his claymore tight.

He was strong, she had no doubts about the sheer power he possessed but it was just raw strength, and those explosions of blue fire were dangerous but easy to avoid. All in all, he was only as dangerous as long as she remained too close for too long. If she used her long distance attacks, or only stayed up close for short bursts while relying on her superior speed, she could defeat him without too much trouble.

Swinging her keyblade up and out, Aqua focused her magic at its tip, forming a multi colored orb of light at its base and when she felt the power had gathered to full strength, she released it, and the orb exploded into seven beams of different color. Saix's lunar eyes widened but quickly vanished into a snarl of rage as he swung his claymore out, meeting the blasts head on-

They exploded on contact and Saix finally let out a below of surprise more than pain. Aqua kept her blade raised as Saix's form was briefly obscured by smoke. When it finally dissipated, Saix's free arm was shielded over his face. He lowered his hand, glaring at Aqua with a fury unmatched.

Saix, "I misjudged you…"

Aqua allowed herself a small smile. Aqua, "Every last one of you has."

His glare melted into a smirk. And that made Aqua frown.

Aqua tensed as Saix moved directly back to where he had been standing before the fight, right under the light of Kingdom Heart's moon. He spread his arms out, titling his head back, lunar eyes closing for a moment. Aqua stared in wonder, confused by the fact he had just left himself open and-

His eyes snapped open, making Aqua gasp and step back from their sudden intensity.

"Do you feel it?" His voice echoed all around her, reverberating off the walls.

Aqua didn't have a chance to respond as Saix looked back up towards the moon.

"Do you feel the moon's light, bathing you in its cold embrace?"

And then a burst of blue fire surrounded him, and Aqua watched in amazement as Saix floated into the air, his claymore slipping free from his grasp and moving behind him, its end rising over his head as his head hung low and his arms thrust out on either side of himself.

"Moon!" The Luna Diviner called. "Shine down!"

And then not even a split second after his beseeching, Saix let out a primal snarl as his whole body erupted, surrounded by swirling blue fire and twisting thorns of darkness, the end of his claymore extending out, the blades doubling in length.

Saix landed back on the ground, his whole upper body covered in a fiery blue aura, the ends of his hair wild and floating in the air of their own accord, his mouth open, the canines of his teeth over pronounced, resembling a wolf's. But this wasn't the worst of his face's changes. His eyes, those lunar orbs of cold, calculated cruelty, had been replaced with sightless white orbs of pure, utter, _fury_.

Saix tossed back his head and howled to the moon like a beast. There wasn't a hint any humanity in his cry.

Aqua was too overcome with shock and fear that she hadn't moved once during the whole thing.

Wasting no time, Saix leapt up and brought his claymore down, releasing pillars of blue fire all around himself as he charged at Aqua, who finally overcame her horror and swung her keyblade out, calling her barrier up when she saw Saix had already cleared the distance between them, leaving a trail of blue fire in his wake and he brought his claymore up and down on Aqua's barrier, shattering it instantly as he screamed, "_Move aside!_"

Aqua let out a cry of pain as the pillars of fire burned into her, thankfully not accented by a blow from Saix's claymore that she had somehow avoided.

Moving faster than she had ever moved before, Aqua performed a series of cartwheels and back flips, maneuvering herself as far away from Saix as she could, the berserker currently tearing after her, swinging his claymore out in a flurry of wide sweeps and spinning slashes that tore into the walls Aqua had been trapped against before realizing she had escaped his grasp and he let loose another howl of rage.

Aqua couldn't help her sudden shudder and the spike of fear in her heart but she wasn't frozen by his howl this time. Thrusting her keyblade out, Aqua released bursts of fire, ice and lightning upon Saix, the berserk Luna Diviner charging forward while furiously swinging his claymore out and releasing more bursts of blue fire. To Aqua's dismay, Saix had deflected the magic with a shockwave of blue fire as easily as brushing aside a fly and he wasn't even consciously trying from what she could see, just madly charging towards her, consumed by his enraged madness to destroy her completely.

Aqua quickly resumed dodging away from his blind charges, trying to clear the distance again so she could try to blast him again, this time with either Ragnarok or Prism Rain-

But Saix didn't give a second to spare as he charged forward, leaping into the air and grasping his claymore as he reared back and let loose a scream of, "_Be gone!_" and threw his claymore, the huge weapon spinning and becoming consumed in a spiral of blue fire.

Aqua moved quickly, cart wheeling to the right as the claymore crossed the distance between itself and her, slamming into the wall and releasing more pillars of blue flames, the ends of them licking Aqua's exposed back, not burning her but chilling her.

Turning and righting herself as quickly as she could, Aqua saw that the crazed Luna Diviner now stood his ground, hand extended out towards his claymore that had embedded itself in the wall after failing to connect with Aqua. Said water maiden saw her chance and thrust her keyblade, out, magic gathering at its tip before being released in a burst of magenta light that exploded into a burst of the seven beams of Ragnarok. All seven beams flew and collided with Saix, who in his crazed state failed to notice or even attempt to dodge the blasts, his arm still outstretched.

Smoke obscured his form once again, but Aqua could see he was still standing, apparently unaffected by her attack.

Before she could try to follow up with another blast of magic, the smoke around Saix exploded into blue fire as his claymore reappeared in his outstretched hand, and he turned his sightless, infuriated gaze back on Aqua. Aqua braced herself for another one of his mindless, extremely dangerous charges. But Saix stood his ground, his body hunching over; his jaws grinding down so hard thin trails of blood ran down his mouth. And then he tossed his head back, arms thrusting out from his sides as blue flames erupted and exploded off of his body.

"_ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!"_

What happened next Aqua had no way of defending against.

Saix began slamming his claymore down like a hammer, releasing shockwaves of pure blue fire as he charged at her, howling all the while, igniting the floor. Aqua had no time to move, not that it would have mattered as Saix leapt and slammed his claymore down, releasing another series of shockwaves that sent Aqua flying across the room with a scream of pain. Saix did not relent and charged across the room in a blur of fire, pillars of it rising up where he ran at the same time he thrust his weapon out and it was only by a miracle that Aqua ducked and dodged the blow as it cut right through the wall behind her and rent it apart like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Aqua staggered away from Saix and the crazed berserker suddenly began running in circles around her, leaving a trail of blue flames and shockwaves. Soon the water maiden found herself trapped in the center of the room by a wall of blue fire too high to leap over. Aqua looked around desperately, her eyes searching for some way out to escape this beast that had only moments ago passed itself off as a man-

And then Saix leapt high into the air, the window revealing Kingdom Hearts right behind him, his dark body lined up with its golden center, both of his hands gripping his claymore as he raised it high over his head, its metallic length igniting.

Grinning with insane glee, Saix roared in triumph, "_I will leave you-_"

And he screamed the last word in a cry of victory at the same time as he swung down and released his claymore, the weapon shooting straight down directly into the center of the flames. And right for Aqua.

"_WITH_ _NOTHING!_"

Saix's howl of victory mixed in with the sound of exploding flames, but these sounds still couldn't drown out Aqua's cry of agony as the whole center of the room was consumed in a rush of blue fire.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Saix fluidly slipped back down to the ground below, his whole body shaking as he panted softly. His crazed rage had simmered down, his hair beginning to go limp though a few strands still floated, his sightless eyes revealing his pupils at last, though the rage had not completely left them yet.

He looked into the room's center, obscured by smoke and lingering embers of icy blue fire. He smirked to himself. Saix, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

He extended his arm out, the fingers of his right hand flexing open as he willed his claymore back to his side-

And then his eyes widened, the molten orbs of lunar yellow widening in shock as he felt something block his call and the smoke had finally begun to settle…

Revealing a delicate hand covered in a fingerless glove gripping the hilt of his massive weapon.

Saix stumbled back, his head shaking slowly in denial as he saw a bloodied Aqua collapsed in a crouch but somehow having found the strength to grasp his weapon and deny it from him. Saix, "No…impossible!"

His gasp of shock died in his throat as Aqua raised her head to look up at him…

Revealing a bloody, yet somehow still beautiful face with eyes consumed in white orbs of utter hate.

Aqua rose up shakily before tossing her head back and screamed her awakened rage, her cry echoing around herself and Saix, chilling the Luna Diviner to the depths of his soul.

And then she was upon him, his own weapon colliding into his chest with bone shattering force that knocked his breath and second wind out of him at the same time it propelled him into the air. Aqua followed after him, slamming his weapon into him again and again, screaming the whole time as she did while Saix himself could only remain silent in his shock and awe.

With each blow, Aqua screamed out one word.

"I!"

The claymore slammed across his side.

"HAVE!"

It smashed his left arm into a useless pulp.

"LOST!"

Its spiked end cut him across the face.

"EVERYTHING!"

And then she released a flurry of blows that ended with her thrusting the claymore forward, the weapon propelling its wielder back. Saix flew through the air and slammed into the giant glass window behind himself. As soon as he struck it, the glass exploded, sending shards and rainwater flying through the room. The only thing that had saved Saix from flying out into the cloudy sky below was the fact he had collided with one of the panes that had held the glass.

Aqua fell back onto the floor in a crouch, her whole body shaking as she panted fiercely. But she kept her head raised, refusing to take her eyes off of Saix. And then, with a pained sigh, Saix slipped down onto the floor below, crushing glass underneath himself where he fell, his claymore clattering by his outstretched arm. But he did not rise again.

Seeing her enemy down allowed Aqua to breath a shuddering sigh, but not one of relief.

For a few moments, all she did was remain there in a crouch. Slowly, she raised her hand up, calling and releasing a wave of green magic and ethereal leaves over herself, closing her wounds and restoring parts of her strength. When the last cut had knitted, Aqua rose back up on shaky legs. She looked up at the ruined window, gazing out at Kingdom Hearts, feeling the chilly wind breeze across the room.

Her heart pounded furiously, the anger ignited by simply holding the Luna Diviner's weapon not easily fading. She spared the fallen Organization member a look of pure disgust before turning and beginning to walk away, heading back for the gateway that had led her here. She hadn't taken five steps when she heard glass shift and crinkle along with a few drips of rainwater.

Whirling around, her sapphire eyes wide with lingering fury, Aqua called forth her Bright Crest with a swipe of her hand, the blade pulled back-

But she stopped, seeing that Saix had only enough strength to raise himself onto one arm before limply falling over onto his back, his right arm weakly extending out, his limp hand grasping towards the black sky.

Aqua followed his hand.

She saw he was reaching, futilely, for Kingdom Hearts.

And then, just barely audible over the rain and wind, Aqua could hear Saix whisper a final beseeching to his moon.

"Kingdom…Hearts…"

His hand reached out, his desperation reaching its limit.

"I see you…in the sky…so…why…"

His hand closed, his eyes following.

"Why…don't… I…have…a heart?"

And then Saix finally passed out, his arm falling limp by his side, his hand resting by his claymore's hilt.

For another moment, all Aqua did was stand there, her eyes never leaving Saix's still form.

She had fought all of them, never feeling anything but contempt and disgust towards all of these Organization members for their selfish desires. Only Xigbar, no, Braig, and the one called Xaldin had truly made her feel anger and hate for their utter lack of disregard to the order of the worlds and those who inhabit them.

But this one…

This one, who claimed title as second in command of them, who wielded raw rage as his power and madness as his guide and forced her to face a cruel reality through only his words…

This one she pitied.

Turning away, her eyes downcast as she dispelled her keyblade, Aqua left Saix where he lie and headed back for the gateway and the graveyard beyond it.

As she had said, she had come too far to be stopped now.


	22. Chapter 21

We have come full circle.

Hello faithful readers, No Heart's throne here, presenting the final chapter of Body and Soul.

A full year has passed since I first posted this story on a whim.

About one year has passed since my best friend, Trey, encouraged me to post Lingering Vengeance.

It's been a long road...

And it's been worth it.

I say thank you, to all my readers, watchers, reviewers...and anyone else I've left out.

I hope you all enjoy this final chapter.

Until the next story everyone.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Dawn of Day 319: Destiny.

Axel would never understand how a world like Twilight Town could go without an all night convenience store.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was currently standing in the district hill that led up to the clocktower. He sighed in defeat rubbing the back of his head. Axel, "Well now what? The kids need some potions or at least a cure spell…Times like this I wish I could trade in my fire magic for other spells."

Breathing deeply, he tilted his head back, his hands resting on his hips, winter green eyes looking up at the starry night sky, though it held no answer to his problems. If anything the sky above seemed to make his problems even bigger than they already were. Letting out a frustrated groan, Axel lowered his head.

Axel, "These kids are going to be the death of me…if they aren't already."

The possibility that by disrupting Xigbar and Luxord's mission at Castle Oblivion he would now be labeled a traitor was too strong to ignore. And if he was banded a traitor, then what did that make Roxas and Xion? Xigbar said the Organization wouldn't need them anymore soon, too soon.

But that was only if he believed Xigbar's statement and the possibility of Aqua joining the Organization was true.

But it couldn't be true! For one, Aqua had avoided all their attempts to capture her, their repeated tries having just probably annoyed her to the point of avoiding anyone who wore one of these cloaks. And then there was the fact that Xemnas had called off the hunt after Xigbar's disastrous ploy to catch her in Hollow Bastion.

So why then, was Xigbar so convinced otherwise and confident enough to try and eliminate Roxas and Xion?

And then there was the whole thing with those two having gone to Castle Oblivion. Axel knew he would most likely never truly know what had happened there, but according to Xigabr, Roxas had led him right to the doors of the Chamber of Waking.

And now Roxas didn't remember a thing.

Axel groaned, rubbing the back of his head again.

Axel, "Boy oh boy…What to do…Stay on the run from an Organization that could appear on any world at any time? Or go back and most likely be executed, or worse…" He shuddered dramatically.

"Be turned into a Dusk?"

Axel rubbed his cheek and chin, grinning to himself as he shook his head. Axel, "I'm too fond of these looks to give them up…"

Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he chuckled to himself, before looking back up at the clocktower, a slight smile on his lips.

Axel, "…I'm too fond of those two for my own good."

Sighing, he started back up the hill, wondering how he was going to explain to Roxas he simply couldn't find any place that was open and sold potions at this hour? Of course he could go off world but that was too risky at the moment-

His chain of thought was broken along with peaceful stillness of the night when he heard an echoing scream pierce the silence of the sleeping Twilight Town.

It was easy to tell where the source of the scream was, seeing how close Axel was to it.

The clocktower.

Axel's eyes were the size of saucers and his face had turned deathly pale. His mind was already racing while his legs kept him firmly in place.

_Roxas…Xion!_

And then he was on the move, becoming a red and black blur that cleared the distance up the hill and was outside the clocktower not five seconds later, and then a split second after that he was inside the station and rushing towards the stairs. Within that same moment he was double timing it up the stairs, moving as fast as possible all the while his mind raced with possible explanations for the scream.

_The Organization found them, Xigbar found them, _someone_ found them and decided to finish the job-_

Flames swirled around his hands and formed into steel, Axel catching his chakrams and doubling his already impressive speed. His concern and panic was now mixed in with his growing anger at the thought of someone attacking his two friends. And then he was in front of the door that led outside to the front of the clock face itself, Axel swung his leg out, kicking it open and leaving it hanging on one hinge. Racing ahead, he turned swiftly, chakrams raised and reared back-

He froze, his whole body going rigid.

He found himself suddenly wishing for an army of Heartless to be the culprits rather than what he was seeing now.

Axel's arms fell limp at his sides, his chakrams flashing before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames staggered towards Roxas and Xion's unconscious bodies, the two teens lying sprawled on their back and sides. Quickly crouching down, Axel listened closely and his panic was replaced by relief the moment he heard Roxas and Xion's steady breathing. Wiping his brow, Axel looked over them, his eyes scanning for any kind of wound, whether it be a cut, scrape or anything at all.

Of course he found none. After all, Roxas and Xion were the only two he had ever met who fell unconscious for no reason whatsoever.

_Oh, there's a reason,_ he corrected himself. _And its' spelled S-O-R-A. Got that memorized?_

Axel's gaze wandered towards Roxas.

_Or maybe…it's spelled V-E-N-T-U-S._

Axel sighed, and then he moved carefully, shifting Roxas and Xion into more comfortable positions. As he did, he wondered would he could do now. One of them out wouldn't be a problem, but both? And with the Organization soon to be breathing down their necks…

That was it. Game over.

Sitting down on the ledge, Axel stared down on the two before sighing, a small, sad smile forming on his lips.

Axel, "Heh…And here I was hoping throwing Ven into the mix would of made things even more interesting…"

His eyes moved, focusing on Xion. The green orbs narrowed for a moment, confused. Then they refocused, understanding replacing his confusion, and Axel's smile turned grim.

"But I'm guess I'm stuck dealing with Sora…"

Tipping his head back, Axel gazed up at the night sky, once more looking for answers.

And still he found none.

* * *

The large open hall was still as quiet and calm as it had been when Axel and Roxas had left. Xigbar's unconscious body rested where he had fallen, a small pool of dried blood under him. While the amount of blood was disturbing, it meant no difference to the Freeshooter's health overall. Blood was useless without a heart to pump it after all.

Up ahead by the darkened doorway, the shadows shifted and swirled, gathering into a large oval that rose up. A large figure slowly emerged, the Corridor of Darkness behind him melting into the ground, melding back into the shadows seamlessly. The figure's storm blue eyes slowly scanned the room, quickly settling on Xigbar's still form. Walking in long strides, his footsteps finally breaking the silence that had settled over the room, the figure was soon standing over the fallen Freeshooter.

Reaching into his cloak pocket, the figure produced a golden elixir bottle. Raising his left hand out, the figure snapped his fingers and black wind swirled around his hand, lengthening out and taking shape, becoming a long and deadly dragonhead tipped spear. Tossing the elixir up, the figure slashed his spear out in a vertical slice so fast it left a purple blur and the golden bottle split in two, spilling its contents on Xigbar's body, the two broken halves smashing on contact with the floor.

The glowing liquid inside the elixir sunk into Xigbar, vanishing and only leaving a few wisps of green mist behind. Within moments, Xigbar's single amber eye blinked open, the Freeshooetr groaning softly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his face, grimacing a little before turning his single blinking eye up at the figure who had used the elixir.

Xigbar's eye widened slightly when he recognized the hard, emotionless expression sported by a pair of muttonchops and topped off with a head of hair wrapped in dreadlocks.

Xigbar, "Xaldin-"

That was about the only word the Freeshooter had time to gasp out before Xaldin's black boot shot out, nailing a fierce kick square in Xigbar's scarred cheek.

Xigbar let out a bellow of a wounded beast, flopping onto his side and clutching at his now bruised cheek. He snapped his head back towards Xaldin, glaring fiercely and screaming, "What was THAT for? !"

Xaldin sneered in amusement. "Just because."

Still groaning in a combination of agony and outrage, Xigbar stumbled back up to his feet, his left hand clutching at his aching cheek and jaw.

Xaldin calmly gripped his spear and spoke up again. Xaldin, "So what were you and Luxord doing here?"

Xigbar shot him a glare with his single eye and snapped, "The better question is what are you doing here?"

Xaldin shrugged, his look bored. Xaldin, "Most curious. Not twelve hours ago did Saix suddenly order all of us out of the Castle. When I asked why, he said it was direct orders from the Superior himself. When I asked where, Saix then said something even more curious."

Xigbar, still rubbing at his aching cheek, turned his single eye away from the set of doors at the end of the hall like room, looking back at Xaldin in annoyance. Xigbar, "Well don't leave me in suspense…"

Xaldin smirked, then resumed. Xaldin, "He said he, and by he I mean both Saix and the Superior, didn't care where as long as we were all out until ordered to return." Xaldin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Xaldin, "Yes…most curious indeed."

Xigbar nodded slowly, not really listening.

Neither Nobody spoke for a moment, Xaldin's eyes wandering to the puddle of dried blood that had previously been Xigbar's resting spot before suddenly asking, "So why are you here, Xigbar?"

The Freeshooter had taken a few steps towards the doors ahead, looking at them with a blank expression. He stood still, not responding for several moments. Then, he finally replied, "Completing a mission that screwup Flamsilocks couldn't do."

That made Xaldin raise a dark brow thoughtfully. Xaldin, "Axel's mission in Castle Oblivion? I thought it was simply to single out the traitors."

Xigbar chuckled lowly, turning the right side of his face towards Xaldin, hiding his eye away from the Whirlwind Lancer, but not his smirk. Xigbar, "Just a smaller part of it, Windbreaker. Just a smaller part of it…"

Xaldin scowled, his brow furrowing. "So then, what is the bigger part of it then?" He snapped back.

Xigbar chuckled, turning his head back to look at the doors. Xigbar, "You wouldn't understand it even if I tried to explain it too you."

Xaldin tightened his grip on his spear. Xaldin, "Do not insult my intelligence, Xigbar."

The Freeshooter chuckled, finally turning to face Xaldin, slowly walking back towards him. Xigbar, "Oh, believe me, Windbreaker. That's the last thing I wanna do." He stopped walking when he was standing about three feet away from Xaldin, Xigbar's smirk ever present.

Xigbar went on, his tone sly. Xigbar, "But I'm afraid my real mission in here is classified. You need to be of equal rank to hear about its details, Number 3."

Xaldin's arm shook so fiercely it reverberated through his spear. The Whirlwind Lancer was loathe to be reminded of his inferior rank compared to Xigbar's. The Freeshooter's smirk morphed into a full-blown sneer at Xaldin's reaction. Xaldin quickly jerked his head, tearing his gaze away from Xigbar before snapping out, "Where's Luxord? I know he was with you!"

Xigbar scoffed, looking around the room for a moment as if Luxord was somehow in there, hiding at that very moment. Xigbar, "At this point no telling. Don't have a clue how long I was out."

Xaldin was about to ask exactly why Xigbar had been knocked out in a puddle of his own blood when Xigbar quickly asked, "You know where Demyx is?"

The sudden question successfully caught Xaldin off guard, and he wasn't able to respond for a few seconds. Xigbar shot him an impatient glare, angrily waving his hand to urge him to hurry up. Scowling, Xaldin snapped back, "Off on some beach. The dimwit was rather delighted to get a day off of sorts."

Xigbar chuckled at that. Xigbar, "Ah, good ol' Demyx. He makes us al look so much smarter by comparison." Xaldin let out a single muffled chuckle of agreement at that. Xigbar then suddenly declared, "Go find him. I'll be looking for Luxord. Once you find Demyx, head back to the Grey Area in the Castle That Never Was. I'll meet up with you two with Luxord."

Xaldin once more raised an eyebrow at Xigbar's new plan. Xaldin, "Are you sure? Saix did say to keep out of the Castle until he called us back…"

Xigbar scowled. "Saix? As if anyone cares about that trained puppy's orders! Mine came from the Superior himself, so if he's got a problem, he can take up with his master."

Xaldin allowed himself a small smirk at Xigbar's sudden outburst. Xaldin, "As you say then."

And with that, the Whirlwind Lancer turned and marched towards the shadowed hallway, the Corridor he had arrived in rising up, swelling in size to allow him entry. Once Xaldin's form had been engulfed completely, the Corridor shrunk down, dissipating into harmless miasma. As soon as Xaldin was out of sight, Xigbar ran a hand over the back of his neck, scowling as he felt the tears in his cloak.

Xigbar, "I'll remember that one, Pyro."

The Freeshooter lowered his hand, turning his single golden eye on the doors at the end of the hallway. His eye narrowed further into a hateful slit.

"I'll remember that too, Roxas…"

With that final promise, Xigbar turned and swept his arm, calling a Corridor of Darkness up. The Freeshooter stepped into it and was gone a moment later.

The halls of Castle Oblivion were empty once more.

But not for the last time.

* * *

The haze of blue fell away, and Aqua stepped back into the graveyard known as Proof of Existence.

No sooner had the water maiden completely stepped through the gateway to the area where she had dueled with Saix did she hear a sudden hum, followed quickly by a bright flash of light, both occurrences happening behind her. Turning her head slightly, Aqua saw the barrier of magic that had been barring her path between this graveyard and the exit where her Sorcerer guide still floated ever patiently, unfazed as the barrier shimmered and cracked, exploding into harmless shards of magic before disappearing without ever touching the ground.

With last glance at the two graves, although Aqua was beginning to wonder if they were even that, the keyblade mistress began walking back up the rise and up to the exit, the Sorcerer Nobody floating still and patient, it's featureless face looking over her carefully.

_So,_ it spoke in her mind once again.

_You were able to come to some sort of agreement between lord Saix and yourself and gain passage?_

Aqua didn't respond, simply kept walking until she stood at the exit, her blues looking up and into the next set of stairs to yet another higher level of the castle. She could hear the constant drumming of rain, mixed in with a soft rumble of thunder. Outside once again.

Still not looking at her guide, Aqua asked shortly, "How much further?"

The Sorcerer's body rippled once more in that chuckling manner.

Not replying immediately, her guide moved ahead, floating smoothly over the stairs.

Aqua glared at its back and started to follow when the Sorcerer stopped suddenly, looking back.

_Soon, my lady._

It turned, resuming floating ahead.

_Soon._

Aqua followed after it, albeit a little more slowly than her normal pace, she felt a sudden wind gust through. The shiver she had been fighting back shook her body full force.

Within moments Aqua could feel the stairs under her begin to grow slippery and the sound of falling rainwater was much louder and more consistent. Soon the water maiden and her guide were outside once more, the rain covering their forms. Aqua looked around, seeing they had arrived outside onto another walkway built onto the massive castle.

While the last one had been close together and consisted of several rising slopes that twisted and turned, this way was fairly straight forward, only curving ahead once, towards the left in contrast to the earlier walkway, which had curved to the right. The railings on the right side were adorned with large spikes and thinner poles that Aqua assumed were lighting rods.

The storm was still going strong but only in terms of wind and rain, the icy drops striking Aqua occasionally when a particularly strong gale suddenly roared up. The darker clouds bellowed still flashed with lighting, the muted thunder following. Pausing, Aqua looked up, amazed to discover that the final tower of the castle, the highest point, was so much closer.

Wanting to waste no more time, Aqua started to march ahead for the rising slope when her long strides slowed unwillingly, her ears focusing. She heard the sound again, a splashing noise, followed by another. Turning, Aqua's eyes widened when she saw that there were more of the lesser Nobodies at this junction as well.

These new ones closely resembled the Snipers except they did not float on the air and their bodies were longer, thinner, maybe a few inches shorter than Aqua herself. Their bodies were a mixture of pale pink an yellow along with a creamy white, the three crosses an ugly brown upon their chests, the same color as their boots with wicked spike ends. They appeared to be wearing rags or clothes of metallic pink over their heads, hiding their eyes. Aqua saw they had no mouths, but then again, most of the others hadn't so she wasn't too surprised.

But unlike before, these Nobodies made no aggressive moves towards Aqua.

Strangely enough, their bodies shifted and swayed, seeming to be in time with the drops of rain and gusts of wind.

They reminded Aqua of dancers.

The Nobodies continued their strange dance, gliding on the water littered surface of the walkway. Aqua found herself unable to look away, but forced herself to stand her ground. The Dancers finally seemed to take notice of Aqua, moving their swaying forms closer towards and extending their thin, pointed arms out, the single claws at the end slowly flicking back and forth in invitation.

Aqua stared in wonder, her arm beginning to rise on its own-

Squares of red energy appeared between the water maiden and the hypnotizing Dancers, forcing the Nobodies back in a flurry of enraged movements and snapping Aqua out of her stupor.

Her Sorcerer guide floated between her and the Dancers, the swaying creatures glaring their eyeless faces at the higher Nobody.

The Sorcerer made no sound but within moments it lowered its strange cubes, the energy that formed them fading away in a burst of red sparks. The Dancers slithered away, resuming their dance once they had returned to their original places, resuming their strange dance, not pausing anymore to consider the Sorcerer or Aqua anymore.

Rippling its head in what passed for a nod, the Sorcerer looked back at Aqua, who was slowly coming out of her daze.

_Beware of their dance, my lady…_

Aqua completely regained her senses at the Sorcerer's sudden intrusion into her mind. The rubbery guide floated ahead, gliding over the slope and towards the next door ahead.

_While pleasing to watch it can be lethal to participate in._

Aqua stared at the back of the Sorcerer as it floated ahead, then glanced back at the Dancers. The strange Nobodies had resumed their dance, though it was a slower pace. One extended its arm back out to Aqua.

The water maiden quickly followed after her guide.

The Sorcerer was waiting up ahead, its body rippling gently as Aqua caught up with it on the higher slope. She spared it one glance when something shifted in the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was the running rainwater but then her eye focused on it and saw the shifting streams were not of water, or water at all.

They were smoky tendrils of red and blue, mixing together into purple mist that leaked down from the final rise and poured out of the opened doorway. Upon seeing how the strange mist completely filled the doorway, Aqua could not stifle her gasp and stepped back, nearly tripping on the water under her boots.

The Sorcerer watched her blankly, though its body rippled in that familiar amused motion. It _spoke_ once more to Aqua; its voice while still emotionless carried a hint of mockery.

_It's for too late to hesitate now, my lady…_

Aqua snapped her gaze towards the Sorcerer, glaring fiercely at its silver form.

Aqua, "I'm **not** hesitating."

The Sorcerer's form rippled again mockingly amused.

_Then why do you quiver and shake with fear?_

Aqua hissed under her breath, lowering her gaze away from the Nobody. Without looking back up she replied, "It's not…fear. It's…apprehension."

The Sorcerer rippled its body again, this time perplexed.

_Whatever for?_

Aqua looked back up at the mist of darkness pouring from the door. Struggling for words, all she could get out was, "It's…it's because…"

Then she trailed off with a tired sigh, her right arm shooting up and slamming the palm of her hand down onto the silver armor charm on her left shoulder.

Swirls of pink light flashed, blinding the Sorcerer despite its sightlessness, and when the light had faded, Aqua stood in her armor once more. The dazed Sorcerer floated limply, never comprehending Aqua as she walked past it.

Aqua, "Never mind. Let's just keep moving."

The Sorcerer shook its rippling body, recomposing itself. Following after Aqua, the maiden heard it whisper in her mind.

_As the lady wishes…_

Taking a deep breath, Aqua stepped into the mist infested doorway and slowly began her ascent the Sorcerer quickly floating ahead of her. Aqua couldn't see her hand in front of her face or her guide and took her time climbing the steps, not wanting to trip and injure herself if she tumbled back down, especially in her armor. It didn't help that she could still feel the icy mist through her armor, several strands of it curling around her and making her shudder.

The process was slow, uncomfortable and disturbing, but soon, she could see rays of white and blue light begin to break through the mist.

Moving a little faster, her confidence growing, Aqua finally broke through the haze of purple fog, stepping free and waving her arms to brush aside lingering tendrils of it that clung to her armor. She brushed away a particularly large clump that had gathered over her helm's visor-

Aqua's sapphire eyes widened their widest yet when she saw the room she now stood inside. She didn't think it was truly possible to catch her off guard so many times, but this castle only proved her wrong at every turn.

It was massive in both height and width, and Aqua realized she was inside the final tower itself. Directly in the center, seemingly acting, as the only support was a huge blue column, glowing conduits of lighter blue light rising off of its side, flashing as power was poured into it for purposes unknown. Seeming to float under their own power was several smaller pillars or columns of light and at rising intervals were there several single platforms, all circling the glowing blue column. The strange mixing mist circled the room, filling in at the top.

Aqua took a single shaky step forward; her hand hovering over the spot her helmet covered her mouth, which was opened in awe. Beside her, the Sorcerer floated to the side and remained still, _speaking_ once again.

_And this is where I can guide you no longer._

The sudden words snapped Aqua out of her stunned daze and she looked back at her guide in confusion, her helmet hiding her features but clear in her next words.

Aqua, "Huh? What do you mean?'

The Sorcerer's form rippled as it went on.

_The path ahead is single and final, your destination within reach. I was ordered to guide you this far, and so I have. My task is done. The Lord Superior waits ahead…_

With those final words, the Sorcerer vanished in a swirling burst of black and white thorns, fading back into nothingness.

Aqua stared at the spot her guide had been at, her eyes wandering down and seeing what lie below if she took one wrong step. A chasm filled with the swirling mist, only a single walkway below to offer any safety, not that there was any true safety in such a fall.

Aqua looked back ahead, confused about how she was supposed to go nay further. While there were rising platforms that led to the center of the glowing blue column, there was no way to reach any of them for there were no walkways to connect them all. So what now?

Aqua took a few hesitant steps forward, peering around the empty air of the tower room, thinking, maybe, there was some kind of transport that would carry her to each platform. The tip of her boot poked over from the glowing blue edge of the platform, touching empty air-

A loud, almost musical hum broke the silence of the tower interior, causing Aqua to gasp in surprise at the sudden noise, her hand moving instinctively to call her keyblade-

And before her eyes a series of transparent glowing blue hexagons appeared in midair, forming a path that connected the platform she stood on to the one higher up over it.

Blinking, Aqua slowly placed her foot down onto the glowing pathway. It held, solid as steel. Breathing deeply, Aqua climbed the pathway and soon arrived on the next platform. Scanning the higher ground, the water maiden saw the next platform was too her right, a shorter distance away but still too far to even try to jump over. Aqua looked back at the glowing pathway, then back at the empty space between the platform she now stood on and the one across it.

She looked down at the edge of the platform, noticing a strange glowing blue line. When she looked back at the platform across from her, she saw two more similar lines, both aligning with an edge of a rising and lowering platform around the central column. Wondering, Aqua approached the line edge and slowly stepped her foot out of the platforms bounds. And like before, the sole of her boot made contact and a musical hum broke the silence, quickly followed by a shimmering of the air between the platforms, a second glowing path forming in a matter of seconds.

Understanding the secret to moving forward, Aqua quickly moved through the platforms, walking over each new pathway one by one, until finally…

She stood on the final platform, connected to the rising blue column itself.

And there was a single opened way before her, the symbol of the Organization, no, the symbol of the Nobodies, engraved over it.

The mist of darkness was very thick where she stood and Aqua found herself wiping it off of her helm and body with each passing second, more of it building up on her, threatening to consume her. The keyblade mistress knew she couldn't stay there much longer…

But she couldn't get her legs to move.

If what her Sorcerer guide had said was true…

Then Terra was up ahead.

Waiting.

For her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and Aqua swayed slightly, her hand rising over her chest. She panted softly, her heart beating faster and faster with every passing second.

This was it.

Once she walked through that passageway…

There would be no turning back.

Taking a deep breath, Aqua attempted to calm her racing heart and control her breathing. Aqua straightened herself, lowering her hands and clenching her fists, Aqua slowly marched forward and into the passageway of the blue column.

And towards her destiny.

* * *

Once more, she was outside on a walkway connected to the castle tower's side, the rain coming down harder than ever, though now there was no wind, no thunder or lightning. Just the ice cold water running over her armor. Slowly, carefully, Aqua touched her left shoulder's pauldron and her armor was dispelled in another brilliant flash of light. Within moments of removing her armor, Aqua's blue hair became plastered to her skull, her cloths sticking to her skin as well. But Aqua paid no mind to her discomfort. In fact, she reveled in the feel of her namesake soaking her to the bone.

She stood there for a long time, her blue orbs gazing ahead towards the final path ahead, blinking occasionally when raindrops dripped into her eyes. Her heart was beating at a slower pace compared to its earlier tempo. But it was still quick.

Aqua closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. And then she began to walk forward without another sound. The path was simple, rising and curving and within moments, Aqua found herself standing in front of a set of stairs, leading to the very top of the castle's highest point. Above her, Kingdom Hearts split the black clouds apart, leaving a small part of the towers' top dry, but rain still fell upon Aqua. The water maiden stared at the steps; hardly noticing the railing was adorned with large spikes and the ever present Nobody symbol. All she could focus on were these steps.

All she had to do was walk up them…

And he would be there.

Her heart furiously pounded in her chest, her blood beginning to burn.

Swallowing her fears, doubts and other anxieties, Aqua began her ascent up the stairs, taking one at a time. And then, after so long, so many days of worrying, doubts, trepidation, and overall longing, she arrived at the towers top.

There he was.

He stood with his back to her, his cloak clinging to him like a second skin from being soaked, his spiked silver locks drooping but fighting to remain raised. His head was tipped back, and he appeared to be gazing upon the moon of hearts that filled the black sky, only looking a few feet away. Aqua stood her ground, her face even and blank, controlled, but inside her heart was doing loops and skipping too many beats.

For a beat, there was only silence.

Then, he began to turn, slowly, so agonizingly slowly, lowering his head a he did.

Cobalt orbs met glistening sapphires.

More silence, his face blank and controlled.

And then, he smiled.

"You have come."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and Aqua's whole body shook, but not from the cold of the rain. His eyes locked onto hers and the intensity in them was becoming too much. The water maiden quickly lowered her gaze, turning her head away.

Silence resumed.

It was broken, not by his words this time, but his steps, as he approached her, smoothly, soundlessly as before when they had last met at Hollow Bastion.

Within seconds he was in front of her, close, very close, for Aqua could see his chest even from where she had turned her vision. She could see every muscle, outlined by the clinging leather. His right arm rose slowly, gloved fingers dripping with rainwater. His index and middle fingers gently moved under her chin, tracing her jaw line, applying pressure and forcing her to meet his gaze once again.

His eyes remained fiercely intense, but Aqua could see something under that intensity. Was it…relief?

His right hand stroked her cold cheek, sending another shudder through her body.

"I waited…and waited…though it has been ten long years, Aqua…"

His other hand rose up, brushing aside her damp locks away from her forehead.

"Waiting for you…the last few days…they have been even longer…For a time…I feared you would not come."

He couldn't feel fear, not in the same sense as she could, but Aqua understood. She nodded slowly, before replying back softly, "There was never anything too fear…I was going to come back too you…" She reaches up with her right hand, gently grasping his as he continues to stroke her cheek. She smiles, almost shyly.

"An unbreakable connection," she whispers. "Remember?"

He does not reply, only offers a smile of his own. It is a pleased smile.

His hand slips away from her cheek, and Aqua shudders, finding herself longing for it to be back there and he slowly begins to move along with his hand as it comes to rest on her bare shoulder and he now stands behind her.

If Aqua had thought her heart had been beating hard before, it was about to burst free from her ribcage.

He rests his left hand on her right shoulder, holding her where she stands as his right began to trace the exposed skin of her back.

The silence is tense, for her, her whole body rock still as she fights back the pleasant tingles his touch leaves. She does not know what he is doing. Then, the tracing stops, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Then, his voice breaks the silence once again.

"Who inflicted these wounds upon you?"

Aqua blinked. Then it came back to her. She had healed herself after her battle with Saix but there might have been a few stains of blood left on her skin and clothes.

She shifted, suddenly embarrassed, but replied sullenly, "Your second-in-command…the one calling himself Saix."

She finally feels him tense up as well, though he is rigid with suppressed anger. Not that he truly feels it. He speaks again.

"He will be…chastised…harshly."

And Aqua left it at that. She didn't want anything else to spoil the mood. For a long while, there was only silence, and Aqua could feel his ghost like touches on her back and shoulders.

Then he broke the silence once more.

"Is it…not beautiful?"

There is no confusion; Aqua instantly understands what he is referring too.

Her sapphire eyes look up, her head rising only slightly to completely take in the entire sight of his Kingdom Hearts.

The golden heart moon's blue outline shimmers slightly, and Aqua can barely make out a series of pink lines trailing into the massive body of it.

He goes on.

"Barely a year, and already this far. Imagine, Aqua…"

As he speaks he slowly rubs her shoulders, trying to sooth the tension in them away.

His deep voice drops into a whisper, and Aqua shivers once again as his breath fans her ear.

"Imagine what we can accomplish together once it is completed…I can make it all right again, Aqua. All the damages done by my foolish teacher can be amended and we…"

His voice drops even lower, and Aqua closes her eyes as she listens to him speak softly to her.

"We can be together Aqua…side by side…forever…"

She can feel how close he is now, but she feels neither a heartbeat from his chest or an ounce of warmth from his body.

Her eyes blink open.

She has to know. Now.

Aqua, "Terra…" His right hand slips from her shoulder, moving with a sinfully soft caress as he drags it along her neck, grasping her jaw again and gently turning her gaze to meet his intense one once again. She swallows, clutching his wrist, trying to ignore his lack of pulse as she struggles to maintain meeting his gaze. He just stares back, smiling patiently, his cobalt eyes as gentle as she remembers.

Aqua went on. "The worlds…and our's…our home…will you restore that as well? Will you remake them all?"

He grins, a spark flashing in his eye as he thinks this a sign of her agreement. He nods and replies, "Everything Aqua…With Kingdom Hearts power…I will remake everything in my image…"

And then he feels her stiffen under his touch, her eyes widening and her smile disappearing.

He stares back at her, confused.

Aqua closes her eyes, thankful for the rain for hiding her single tear.

Aqua, "…I thought so."

Her right hand flexes open by her side, and ethereal pink petals swirl and gather, calling her bright blue Bright Crest into existence.

He blinks, looking at the keyblade, then back to her.

Aqua only glares back in the face of his confusion before swinging her keyblade out. He moves without a sound with that same grace, jumping and twisting his body over her, landing back in the center of his towers peak. Aqua turns just as quickly, her keyblade raised by her side as her beautiful face is consumed with rage, her sapphire eyes cold gemstones.

He looks back at her, his face twisted in anguished confusion, his right hand held up by his chest, over the spot his heart should have been. He looks back at her, meeting her fury with unbelievable sorrow.

"Why?" He laments, the hurt evident in his baritone voice.

"Why would you raise your keyblade against me? Why, when I have offered everything we've lost back? Why would you do this? Why would you reject our old life? You cannot favor this false existence we both live. I can take it all back, Aqua."

He holds his arms out, his hands opened towards her.

"Isn't that what you want? Our home, our happiness…Don't you want it back?"

Aqua gripped the hilt of her Bright Crest so tightly her knuckles had tuned white.

She glared at him, the man who had held her and promised everything back, with a new understanding in her eyes.

Aqua, "I do want it all back…more than you will ever know or understand…" Her right arm thrusts up and out, keyblade pointed at him.

Aqua took a shuddering breath.

Aqua, "But not from you… the one who took it all away in the first place. The real Terra…he wouldn't remake everything in his image. He would just make things right again. He would undo the damages and not play god like you're suggesting."

The water maiden glared at him, the imposter as she began to speak lowly, but her pitch rose with each word. "You… You're the one who took my happiness and turned it into despair. You, who cast my home, my master, my friends, into the deepest darkness for the sake of your twisted desires." She grips her keyblade so tightly the blade shakes in time with the tremors of rage running through her body.

Glaring in outrage and seeking retribution for ten long years of pain and suffering, not all her own, Aqua cried, "I want it all back but not from the one who took it all away from me in the first place! Stop with this charade! Stop wearing his face! Stop hiding!"

Understanding flashes in his cobalt eyes.

No, not his eyes.

Not his eyes at all.

Aqua felt tears of pure rage run down her eyes as she screamed, "_Return my friend! Return Terra to me, Xehanort!_"

With that screamed revelation, thunder roared overhead of them a crack of lightning piercing through the black clouds, illuminating the peek they stood on.

His anguish vanishes, his face becoming blank, disappointed almost. His eyes close thankfully, as Aqua felt she could look into them no longer without risking breaking down completely. His arms remain stretched out, his hands open, palms flat.

And then, he begins to chuckle. It is lowly at first, but soon rises, somehow remaining low and flat though, a dry, mocking laugh. Thunder rumbles overhead again, but fails to drown his laughter out. The sound chills Aqua's rage into fear.

Blue and black sparks dance at the corners of his eyes as he begins to open them, and lighting flashes once more, illuminating his burning orange eyes, briefly making them blood red.

Orange flares meet her sapphire pools, and he smirks at her, his arms still outstretched.

"Most impressive. You are far more intelligent then I would have ever given you credit for, fair Aqua."

Aqua hissed and tightened her grip even further on her Bright Crest, keeping it pointed at the imposter before her. His hand moves, index finger raised suddenly.

"However, I must correct you on one account. And that is this:"

He lowers his left arm, his right still outstretched, palm open once more.

"I am not Xehanort. Long has it been since I abandoned that name and the failings tied with it, as he abandoned Terra's weak identity."

Aqua's eyes widen and she screams, "Don't say his name!"

The imposter sneered, chuckling dryly.

"Such anger…such hate…somehow, it makes you look even more beautiful."

Aqua growled and snapped out, "Shut up! Stop spouting this nonsense! You're not Terra, and maybe, you're not Xehanort…"

She swung her keyblade out, cutting through the falling rain.

Aqua, "So all that makes you is exactly what you are! Nothing! You're NOTHING!"

Her words made his eyes widen, then narrow in his own outrage. His right hand clenches, then falls to his side, his head bowing in lament.

"Then so be it. For this betrayal, Aqua, you leave me choice."

He looks back at her, his orange eyes burning into her blue orbs as he holds his right hand over the scar on his chest, hidden under his cloak.

"If I can't have your heart," declared Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between, his lips twisting into a sneer of anticipated glee.

"I will simply claim your body and soul!"

Aqua tensed, lowering her keyblade in preparation for his attack. But it never came.

The imposter stood his ground, his eyes closing, both arms raising slightly As they did, Aqua felt a sudden flux of power all around them, and before she had time to think or retaliate before he could, Xemnas thrust his arms into the air towards the blackened heavens above. And then a split-second later, the air began to hum with energy and the dark sky began to brighten, the falling rain sizzling as it was evaporated by the growing power. Aqua knew she should have charged and struck then, but she was so enraptured by the happenings around her she couldn't bring herself to move. And then the gathering power reached its peak, the falling raindrops glowing as they were filled as well, turning into streams of blue light as the dark sky flashed in that same brilliant radiance.

This strange light was too intense, blinding Aqua even as she moved her arm over her face to shield her eyes, Xemnas' form vanishing into the burning intensity-

-a feeling of vertigo swept through Aqua, and she tumbled suddenly as the whole world shifted around her. She could feel the rain again, but the air tasted different. Aqua lowered her arm, her eyes blinking rapidly as she attempted to get her bearings. Her eyes were still blinded and she blinked them repeatedly, beginning to make out blurry forms. She inhaled deeply and again noticed that strange smell. It wasn't unpleasant, rather the exact opposite actually. It was nice, a familiar fragrance. No, not one, but many scents-

And the realization struck her even before her sight returned to her and Aqua shook her head slowly, pleadingly.

Her sight mercilessly returned, confirming the truth she simply couldn't accept.

Where she had once stood at the peak of a mighty fortress castle, the radiance of Kingdom Hearts filling the sky above, Aqua now stood in a low courtyard, each side filled with different flowers of varying colors. Above the courtyard the streets led into two alleyways filled with homes, all guiding towards a massive patchwork castle that would one day be ruined and crumbling. It was the dead of night, dark clouds filling the sky above, and this time they finally yielded rain, soaking her chilled skin once more.

Aqua could only look around, turning in place, her face set in an expression of terror as she stood back in nightmare. But this was no dream. It was cold, unfeeling, merciless reality.

She was back in Radiant Garden…on that night.

The first time she had confronted the imposter in Terra's flesh.

Aqua shook fiercely as she slowly turned around towards the center of the courtyard-

And no sooner had she begun to move did a steel vice clamp around her throat and effortlessly lift her into the air.

Aqua choked, her left hand scrambling towards the grip on her throat, bruising her porcelain skin and cutting off her air. Her vision began to blur once again, this time from lack of air circulation. But she still forced her eyes to look down at the hold on her throat. She followed the gray blur…

And was met by a pair of confused amber eyes.

Aqua went still in his grasp.

_No…_

It couldn't be. It simply couldn't be.

The figure holding her gazed up at her, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was holding her in a chokehold.

And when he began to speak, Aqua knew this was indeed a true nightmare, a horror not meant to be relived.

"Who…"

His voice was deep, confused.

_No, please no…_

He went on, asking what she dreaded the most.

"…am I?"

That simple question made all the fear explode into cold terror.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Her scream of terror, horror and outrage erupted from her lips unbidden and Aqua's right arm rose up, her keyblade Bright Crest swinging, striking her attacker across his familiar face.

He made no noise as his head snapped to the left and his grip instantly relented, letting Aqua fall to the ground on her knees. The water maiden didn't stay there long, and pushed herself back, jumping a good distance away. A familiar motion.

Her attacker stood perfectly still, his right arm still outstretched, his head snapped to the side, revealing the cut she had left on his cheek.

As Aqua clutched at her throat trying to soothe the pain away, she found herself unwilling looking at her attacker. And she found him all too familiar. Like everything else around her.

He was young, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, taller than her by several inches. He wore a black shirt with two red suspender belts crisscrossing over his chest and a pair of baggy hakama pants tied with a black obi sash. A gold heart badge was pinned on his belt. On his right arm he wore a simple black wristband while his left was completely covered in a long gold and red armored gauntlet. Aqua looked up past his attire and towards his face.

His face.

Young and handsome even in his blank, confused state, his once earth brown locks now turned a snowy white, his skin darkly tanned.

And those eyes…

The eyes that haunted her every night and waking moment of her life since she had first gazed into their burning depths.

Her attacker slowly lowered his arm and turned his head, meeting Aqua's glare, his expression still blank.

And then, his lips curled into a cruel sneer.

His whole form rippled as shadows consumed his form…

They fell away just as quickly, and Xemnas stepped free from the clinging miasma, his orange eyes mocking her.

Xemnas, "How…nostalgic."

Aqua doesn't reply, cannot, her breath trembling pants as tears stream down her face, mixing in with the rainwater.

The Superior of Organization XIII swept his arm out dramatically, looking over his shoulder briefly before looking back at Aqua as he spoke. Xemnas, "I thought it fitting that we should return to where we first met…After all, it is a special place for me…" He watched in cruel amusement as Aqua shudders, fighting to remain composed and covering her face with her left hand.

For the water maiden…

It is simply too much.

Xemnas chuckles again, holding his hand over his chest in sympathy he did not feel, or even remember ever feeling.

Xemnas, "How long I've looked for you, so that we might share these memories together…"

He lowers his hand in a swipe, his smirk never wavering.

Xemnas, "And here you are…exactly as I remember…standing opposite of me as you try in vain to save your friend…"

The Superior sneers cruelly as he reaps in her anguish.

"Strange fate…wouldn't you say?" Xemnas asked, his smile triumphant.

The rain pours down upon them, and it is the only sound aside from Aqua's muffled sobs.

And then…

She stops, her whole body going still. Very slowly, Aqua lowers her hand away from her tearstained face. Xemnas pauses, his smile fading as he sees her look. Her expression is strong, unwavering. Now it is he who feels the familiarity of the scene.

Aqua rises, holding her keyblade out before herself.

Aqua, "Strange…but fitting."

Her voice is strong. Focused. And sure.

Aqua lowered her keyblade in a swipe, cutting through the rainwater.

Keyblade Master Aqua declared, "For it will end the same way…you, defeated by my keyblade!"

Xemnas stares back at her, his expression blank. And then he closes his eyes, chuckling deeply as he opens his arms, as if to embrace her.

Xemnas opened them as he sneered back at Aqua.

Xemnas, "No…it will not end the same way…This time…I will claim you and your radiant light…"

He extended his right arm out, flexing his fingers before clenching them into a fist; bursts of black and blue sparks discharging between them.

"As I guide you to the deepest depths of darkness."

And then he closed his eyes, bowing his head as if in a prayer while Aqua stood her ground and held her stance.

Destiny was at hand.

For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, they both stood there ground, Aqua glaring at Xemnas while the Superior kept his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly, sparks discharging around his fingers and hands. And then he raised his head, his orange eyes opening and meeting Aqua's, his smirk reappearing. The simple sight of his eyes and that mocking smirk on his lips was enough to get Aqua to charge forward, keyblade swinging and leaving trails of blue light in its wake-

And do no damage as Xemnas' form became engulfed in shadows that sunk into the ground, moving rapidly behind Aqua. The superior reformed just as quickly as he had vanished, now behind Aqua at arm's length. She whirled around, raising her Bright Crest in an attempt to cut him across his chest-

Xemnas deflected her blow when he thrust his right arm out, his whole arm engulfed in that blue and black energy, all of it gathering at the center of his palm and then discharging in a single beam of power that shot out and struck Aqua directly in her chest as Xemnas roared, "Kneel!". She grit her jaw down to stifle her cry. There was no pain but now she could feel a strange icy sensation slithering throughout her whole body.

She staggered back, the energy stream encircling her whole body, and then branching out in three smaller streams that formed into glowing black crystals, the symbol of the Organization inside them. Aqua looked around wildly at the three crystals, seeing them beginning to circle her slowly. As they did, more energy traveled from the beams connecting Aqua to the crystals. As they did, Aqua felt her strength beginning to wane. It wasn't much, but she could feel it. And it was growing.

Xemnas lowered his arm, his sneer triumphant. Before Aqua could think to attack him, shadows engulfed his form and glided across the courtyard, slipping under the high gates that blocked the stairway to the castle beyond. But even as he slipped away, Aqua could hear his voice whisper in her ear.

"Come to me…"

Aqua watched as Xemnas' shadow glided atop the castle's highest point, her expression outraged by this cowardly act. She glanced at the crystals encircling her, feeling their draining affects begin to pick up in time with their spinning. Aqua looked back at the top of the castle, seeing Xemnas patiently standing and waiting for her. Glaring up at him enraged, Aqua pulled her arm back and threw her keyblade, Bright Crest becoming a spinning blue blur as it shot towards Xemnas. Her arm moving in the same motion, she slammed her palm down on her armor charm, light bursting off of her body and shattering the black crystals spinning around her as her armor appeared on her. The same light burst from her spinning keyblade and in a flash it became her rider, still shooting towards Xemnas. Aqua crouched and leapt, clearing the distance between herself and the air between her rider, landing on it and gripping the bars.

Gunning the engines, Aqua shot towards Xemnas, a blue trail of light in left in her wake.

Xemnas grinned as he watched Aqua fly towards him, wearing the armor he had returned to her, though he was annoyed when he had seen her keyblade was changed, no longer resembling the blade he had become so familiar with.

As Aqua flew towards him, Xemnas crouched back slightly, his whole body tensing. His fists clenched fiercely, the energy around them discharging and flashing from blue and black to bright red, the energy lengthening out into long blades that extended from his wrists under his palms. Their composition resembled the same ethereal energy that made the petals that heralded Aqua's keyblade. When he was sure she was close enough, Xemnas pushed back and leapt off the castle top, leaping towards Aqua.

Time seemed to slow as they flew at each other.

And then Aqua leapt off her rider, curling and flipping through the air, her rider flashing and becoming her keyblade Bright Crest as it reappeared in her hand. The armored maiden swung her keyblade as she and Xemnas met in midair-

And the silver haired Nobody simply dodged by flipping over her, his ethereal blades vanishing. Xemnas floated over Aqua, smirking as he imagined the look of surprise hidden behind her helm. His right hand reached out, the knuckles of his index and middle fingers caressing her helmets cheek.

And then he went limp, falling back down below as his form became engulfed in shadows to cushion his fall down to the castle courtyard below.

Aqua watched him fall, and indeed she had looked surprised behind her helm. But her shock turned back into fury as Xemnas reformed, his smirk never wavering. He raised his arm up, extending his hand to Aqua. Bellowing enraged, Aqua twisted her body and shot down after Xemnas. She landed, on her feet but hard, falling to her knees, but managed to keep her Bright Crest raised and pointed at Xemnas. The Superior watched as her armor vanished in a burst of sparks and Aqua rose up, never letting her blade waver. Xemnas flexed his hands open, sparks discharging between his fingers as his ethereal blades reappeared, growing from his wrists into long sparking red blades.

Neither moved. Aqua didn't let her eyes wander, keeping them locked on Xemnas. She didn't need to think about where she now stood, couldn't afford too. But still she found herself recalling that little girl's smile.

Xemnas suddenly spoke up, his tone as dry and deep as ever. And still mocking. Xemnas, "It's not too late my dear. We don't have to do this."

Aqua gripped her blade tightly. Aqua, "I told you to stop talking nonsense."

Xemnas sneered at her, scoffing in derision.

Xemnas, "Then so be it."

And then he slowly began walking towards Aqua, his footsteps making no sounds save for the occasional sizzle from his blades as rain touched them. Aqua held her ground firmly even as Xemnas began to run towards her. The Superior charged forward, spinning his body as he swung his blades out, jumping and kicking his leg out to strike Aqua across her chest, aiming for her neck. But Aqua was faster, leaning back and parrying a thrust of Xemnas' left blade, sparks rising where her keyblade and his ethereal blade met. Xemnas then swung his right blade out and Aqua deflected that one as well and thrust her left hand against his chest, her hand glowing as she released a Thunder spell directly into his body. Xemnas shook once as the glowing yellow sparks traveled through and out his body. But once the spell had dissipated, Aqua looked up into his face.

He stared back emotionlessly, unaffected by her spell at all.

Aqua felt her face pale slightly. Xemnas sneered and with inhuman strength freed his right blade from hers, twisting his body as he did and swept his leg out as Aqua reeled from the sudden motion, tripping her up and off her feet, and as she flew through the air Xemnas swung his left blade out, striking Aqua across her exposed back. The water maiden let out a cry of pain as she spun in the air before roughly landing on her side, her back flaring up in pain beyond description. His blades burned but left the skin numb, frozen and sensitive to the slightest touch of rainwater.

She pushed herself up on her hands while still holding her Bright Crest and looked up just in time to see Xemnas sliding on his knees towards her as he swung his left blade towards her face and neck. Aqua pushed against the ground hard and narrowly jumped over his weapon, landing back on the ground with a grunt of pain as Xemnas continued to slide a few feet behind her, though she knew he would be getting back up in an instant to continue his assault.

Aqua forced herself to rise up first and turned around as she charged forward, thrusting her keyblade out. But Xemnas spun in place while thrusting his elbow up and out, colliding with Aqua's arm and deflecting her blow, completing his spin as Aqua staggered forward, unable to stop herself and a scream tore loose from her lips as Xemnas slashed her across her back with his ethereal blade once again, crossing over the invisible wound he had already left. No doubt if his weapons had been capable of truly cutting her, Aqua would have a huge, bloody 'X' across her back. Aqua whirled around, trying to swing her Bright Crest but Xemnas was still moving faster than her.

He charged forward before suddenly leaping and curling his body and once his spin leap was completed, thrust both of his legs out, his black boots colliding into her chest with enough force to send Aqua flying back all the way down the stairs and into the gate that blocked the castle off from the town courtyard. And even the metal gate couldn't stop Aqua's propelled body and it burst off its hinges, flying back with her. Aqua and the gate landed directly in the center of the courtyard's flowers and the water maiden let out a pathetic groan.

Xemnas calmly walked down the stairs, the sparks around his blades where they connected to his wrists flashing erratically.

Aqua forced herself to stand back up, pausing to shake her head and try to clear the daze left over from the Superior's brutal assault. She looked up towards the steps and saw he was already standing by the ruined gate, his blades still out and sparking menacingly. Aqua noticed he was still pretty far away. She had a chance.

Thrusting her keyblade out, the wave like tips of Bright Crest glowed brightly, forming into a small orb of swirling color. Xemnas paused, watching curiously.

Aqua let the power grown and then released it, her keyblade shooting the seven multi-colored beams of Prism Rain. All seven beams were shooting directly toward Xemnas at speeds that guaranteed even he couldn't dodge them all. Aqua watched tensely as the Superior stood his ground, his smirk never wavering.

And then he dispelled his ethereal blades in a burst of blue and black while thrusting his arms up and out, palms up and with a cry of "Guard!", Aqua watched the red checkered square barrier appear between Xemnas and her beams, the magical attacks striking the barrier and exploding, creating smoke but failing to even crack the Superior's shield. The smoke cleared just as Xemnas' barrier flashed, turning a vibrant electric blue before fading away entirely. Aqua watched in growing fury as Xemnas stepped forward, his smirk ever present and raised his right hand, wagging his finger in mock disproval. He then clenches his fist, his ethereal blade reappearing in a burst of sparks.

Aqua tensed.

But Xemnas didn't move at first. Instead, he slowly made a circular motion in front of himself with the arm the ethereal blade had formed from. And as he did, the blade sparked wildly, and the air was filled with glowing red orbs in the blades' wake. Xemnas completed his circle, thirteen red orbs filling the air in front of him, his empty hand now in the center of the glowing orbs. His fingers flexed open and he thrust his palm forward. The orbs flashed, turning into thirteen floating copies of his ethereal blades and all launched forward as burning red beams.

Aqua gasped and quickly shielded her arms across her body, light flashing around herself as her Reflect Barrier appeared around herself just as the shooting beams reach her. Aqua grunts with each resounding impact, the blades striking one after another in rapid succession and lets out a frightened gasp when one of them manages to crack her shield and then she cries out as the final beam shatters her Reflect Barrier completely, sending her stumbling back in a slight daze.

Aqua didn't even have a chance to blink as Xemnas' form was once more engulfed in shadows, rapidly moving across the courtyard and slipping behind her all in the same second. The water maiden froze when she felt Xemnas' icy breath fanning the back of her neck, tingling the numb skin where his blades had struck her back. She heard the familiar crackle of energy and knew he had re-summoned his ethereal blades.

Whirling around, Aqua swung her keyblade out, hoping to strike Xemnas across and through his neck but the Superior still proved to be the faster as he swept his left blade out, deflecting her blow and quickly followed up with a slash from his right blade, knocking Aqua back with a cry of pain, red sparks clinging to her stomach from where the blade had struck. Aqua staggered back, allowing Xemnas to grab her by the back of her neck and throw her back down into the courtyard below. Aqua cried out but thankfully her fall was cushioned by some of the flowers in a bed of them she had landed in. Forcing herself up on her hands and knees, Aqua looked back and saw Xemnas slowly walking back down towards her, ethereal blades sparking dangerously. Thrusting her Bright Crest forward, Aqua unleashed a salvo of lighting spells from the blade's tip.

Once more Xemnas merely dispelled his blades and thrust his palms forward with a cry of "Guard!", his checkered barrier deflecting them easily. But by the time the barrier flashed over and Xemnas lowered his hands, Aqua had rose to her feet and thrust her keyblade into the air. Aqua screamed, "Fire!", and her keyblade shot a burning spark into the sky that grew into a massive sphere of flames. As soon as it reached a sufficient size smaller orbs of flame began to branch off and launch themselves at Xemnas.

The Superior scowled as his barrier vanished and he saw the missiles of fire shooting towards him. Becoming a blur of spinning black, silver and flashing red, Xemnas charged forward in a lethal flurry of spins, slashes and a kick as he charged at Aqua while deflecting her fireballs, slashing them aside or just outright dodging them. Aqua jumped back once her spell had reached full power and could sustain itself and her body glowed, magic flowing through her so powerfully that she was able to suspend herself in midair, her whole form glowing an icy blue as she spun in place, Bright Crest thrust back into the air as she called, "Freeze!", and gales of frost blew from all four corners, the ice zeroing in on Xemnas.

The Superior's charge slowed as clumps of ice formed around his legs, quickly appearing on his arms and shoulders as well, his legs completely freezing and forcing him to come to a slow halt as the ice built over him, forming into a huge glacier. But never once during his freezing did he let his flaming eyes waver from Aqua, who could only watch tensely as he became entrapped in ice.

The spell died down, though Xemnas remained trapped inside the glacier that had formed around him, his body frozen in place, his orange eyes still locked onto Aqua.

The water maiden panted from the effort of performing both of those high level spells in a row, her shoulders hunched, keyblade lax by her side. She gripped the hilt tightly, forcing herself to remain standing as she quickly cast a Cure spell, though the healing magic failed to really help at all with the invisible wounds left over by Xemnas' ethereal blades, the skin numb and sensitive. Aqua forced herself to look back at her frozen foe. Her grip on her Bright Crest was so tight it shook, her knuckles white.

This was her only chance. She had to end this now before he found a way to free himself, which could be any moment. Aqua took in several deep breaths as she raised her keyblade, aligning the blade with Xemnas' chest. Unbidden and unwilling, Aqua found her eyes meeting his again, sapphire blue staring into flaming orange.

Her hand shook unsteadily. Her gaze became uncertain as her eyes lingered on his face and the shakes running down her arm became more intense. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Aqua knew she had to do this. She had to stop him, no matter the cost-

Crack.

Her thoughts were broken by the sudden sound and Aqua gasped when she saw a large, ugly crack running across the glacier's surface, directly over Xemnas' face. This was quickly followed by a series of more cracks, all of them starting around his arms but quickly spread over the entire surface of the glacier. Aqua watched in horror, unable to act in time as Xemnas' eyes blinked behind the ice and then he smirked before his whole body flashed an electric blue and the glacier exploded into hundreds of thousands tiny shards of ice.

Aqua instinctively threw her arms over herself, her Reflect Barrier appearing and taking the brunt of the larger shard while the smaller ones disintegrated on impact. Aqua lowered her barrier, watching in shock as Xemnas calmly walked out of the steam, his whole body covered in a glowing blue/white aura. Smoke rose up around his legs and Aqua's eyes quickly glanced down, widening when she saw the Superior had stepped onto a bed of flowers and upon contact with the flower dried up and lost all their color as the strange aura seemed to drain the life out of them.

Aqua looked back up at Xemnas, seeing strange trails of black and white thorns now traveling over his form. He sneered at Aqua and spoke up, voice as dry as ever. Xemnas, "A good try my dear, and indeed, you would have won…had your heart not held you back."

With that infuriating sneer still plastered on his face, Xemnas swept his arms out and the glowing aura around him flared up, turning into a large sphere of burning blue light that surrounded his whole body. The raw power of it was enough to send a gust of wind at Aqua, pushing her back as she crossed her arms over herself futilely. The Superior's glowing form began to hover over the ground and several beams of blue light began to form off of the sphere's surface, two large ones growing from Xemnas' hands, right where his ethereal beams should have been. Wherever the beams touched, the ground, flowers and even the air seemed to be drained of all energy, the flowers dying, the ground corroding and the air burned away as fuel for his terrifying power.

Xemnas' voice echoed all around her, mixed in with the hum of his sphere of power.

"The heart…such a truly marvelous thing…"

Aqua found herself backing up, eyes wide. Never in her life had she seen such a display of raw power. But…

Whatever this power was, it was neither light or darkness.

Xemnas went on, his voice still echoing around her in the surreal realm.

"They are scarred by envy… burn with hatred and passion…And because of these emotions, they hold sway over you…"

His sneer morphed into a triumphant smirk.

Xemnas, "But…when you have completed my Kingdom Hearts…the heart will not hold these…emotions…over me…I will hold sway over them."

The Superior of the In-Between extended his arm out, slowly clenching it into a fist.

"For you see…hearts are the source of all power…and Kingdom Hearts…is the greatest source of power in this universe…and it will only be completed…with me."

Aqua looked upon Xemnas' ethereal form, her expression blank. What she said next shocked him into a brief silence.

"You're right. Hearts are the source of ones power…it gives strength to those who thought they had none…but it is you who are wrong on one account this time, Xehanort."

The utterance of his old name made Xemnas' orange eyes flash red but he did not speak, and seemed to be leaning closer in, almost eager to hear her revelation.

Aqua clasped her hand over the silver Mark of Mastery badge that lay over her chest, feeling the strong beat of her own heart. Her eyes closed briefly, then she opened them, glaring back at Xemnas.

Aqua, "The heart itself is not the source of power…but the emotions from it! The darkness may come and even consume it…but…deep down…there is a light…"

Aqua swept her hand out as she made her final declaration.

"_That will never go out!_"

Xemnas' gazed back at Aqua, his face blank once more.

Xemnas, "How disappointing. It seems I must open your eyes…to the truth, I've come upon…"

And then his floating, glowing form began to move, leaving a trail of dead flowers, corroded stone and burned air as Xemnas cleared the distance between himself and Aqua, his sphere of power both a shield and sword.

The water maiden stepped back, but her eyes never wavered. Crossing her arms over herself, the air around her began to flicker and burn as well, smoke and sparks beginning to encircle her, moving faster and faster each second, the sparks becoming orbs of fire and when Aqua swept her arms out with a cry of "Burn!" three pillars of fire erupted around her, the columns of flame encircling her. Aqua met Xemnas' glare, the fire swirling around her, her blue locks rising slightly, and the red glow reflected off of her eyes, giving them a glow light and strength.

Xemnas found himself suddenly breathless as he watched Aqua rise slightly, her form levitating from her own magic and the power of the pillars of flame.

Aqua, "I'll show you the power of my heart! These flames are fueled by my emotions…the same emotions you claim make me weak!"

Aqua pointed her Bright Crest at Xemnas through her fire. "I'll show you their real power!"

Xemnas did not respond, only grinned at her in mad anticipation, his eyes glowing bright red as his sphere of power moved him closer and closer, moving faster than before. Aqua floated off the ground and lunged forward, sweeping her keyblade out in a slash as the pillars of flame circled around even faster as she charged at Xemnas. The Superior met the water maiden's charge head on, the two meeting in the center of the courtyard meeting in a manner of seconds-

In the same split-second that Xemnas' barrier collided with Aqua's circling pillars of flame there was a massive explosion, and a strange black and red sparking smoke engulfed the center of the area. A moment later, Aqua was flung out of the smoke, striking the ground hard and letting out a pained whimper, her body rolling once before she settled on her front. Aqua's whole body was badly cut and her clothes were burned in several places, her sleeves almost completely torn off. Blood marred her beautiful face and she weakly looked back towards the smoke.

The smoke parted slowly, and there was no sound as Xemnas emerged from the black and red mist, his smirk still plastered on his face. He was completely unharmed, and the only signs that Aqua's attack had managed to pierce through his barrier was a spot of gray ash on his shoulder. The Superior calmly brushed it away.

Still sneering down at Aqua, Xemnas spoke once more. "A valiant effort, my dear. But utterly futile." He extended his arm out once again, slowly clenching it into a fist, all the while speaking. "Your heart…how I desire it…Such power…in something so frail…"

The smoke began to swirl around his form and Xemnas held his other arm out, flexing it slowly with dramatic flair.

"You have come this far…only to stumble and fall as you reached the end…but I will grant you this final truth…my revelation…"

The smoke consumed his form and dissipated seconds later. Xemnas was gone. But his voice echoed around her.

"_We are conceived in cool, soothing darkness…and the birthed into a world of bright and hateful light…and then, in death, we return to this darkness…_"

Aqua looked around slowly, panting as blood dripped down her cheeks, one eye closed as blood dribbled into it, blinding her slightly. And then she slowly looked up.

Floating in midair, his hands sparking blue and black arcs of power, Xemnas stared down on her with his burning orange eyes. His look was clear, peaceful…almost serene. He spoke one last time, his voice echoing all around her.

"_I will tear down the oppressive walls of light that surround all worlds…and in the empire I will forge through Kingdom Hearts…_"

He moved his hands closer together, the sparks of energy arcing, whipping against each other and forming a sphere that grew between his hands, the growing orb completely white yet surrounded by black and blue aura of darkness. Grinning in triumph, the Superior of the In-Between thrust his hands into the air, and with them the sphere. It rose away from his hands under its own power and it flashed brightly, radiating a strange ethereal blue glow-

-Before multiple streams and lines of pure darkness branched off, completely covering the area in moments and stealing away all light. Aqua watched helplessly as Xemnas stole every iota and spark of light from the courtyard, leaving her surrounded by absolute darkness on all sides. The only thing she could still see were his eyes…

They burned like fire, never wavering or flickering as he kept his gaze locked on her.

And then she finally heard it.

The sound of his laughter, flat, but loud, echoing all around her.

Mocking her.

Trapping her.

"_There will be no such thing…as light…_"

Aqua stood stone still, her whole body suddenly freezing cold in a combination of awe and fear. Above her, Xemnas raised his hands out and the darkness around them both flickered and shifted. Then it slowly began to burn a bright red.

Aqua stared straight up into the darkness, no longer able to see Xemnas at all.

And then fell to her knees.

The water maiden bowed her head in submission.

And admitted defeat.

_It's hopeless,_ she thought, her eyes closed.

_I don't have the strength to defeat him…He outclasses me and everyone and everything I've ever fought…_

Letting out a strangled choke, Aqua jammed her Bright Crest into the ground in front of her, gripping the bottom of the hilt guard with both hands as she kneeled against it, her eyes closed fiercely as she fought back tears. To come this far, to get this close…

And all for naught.

_Terra…Ven…What should I do?_

But of course…there was no response.

Aqua lay trapped in darkness, the shadows shifting, more streams beginning to turn a bright vibrant red…

And then…

There was a faint white glow.

Aqua blinked, her eyes opening and closing rapidly from the sudden light despite its dimness.

The glow emanated from her keyblade, no…

The star charm that hung from the clothe that tied it too her keyblade.

Aqua watched as her charm's glow grew brighter and brighter…

And then the glow spread through the cloth and into her Bright Crest, making the entire keyblade glow bright white tinted with a shade of blue.

Aqua stumbled to her feet, staring down at her glowing in keyblade in shock.

Very slowly, Aqua reached out with her right hand, her fingers slipping over the hilt before closing over it.

As soon as her hand grasped her keyblade, a warmth spread through her whole body, starting at her hand and spreading all over body, settling strongly at her heart.

And the glow of light that started around her charm spread over Aqua herself, her whole form glowing radiantly.

A new strength filled the water maiden. Aqua stared at her keyblade for another moment, her face registering a mixture of emotions. Shock, awe, confusion…

But soon they were all overshadowed by determination, Aqua's eyes becoming hard as she looked back up.

Her glowing form only barely managed to pierce through the darkness, allowing her to see her surroundings but not much. Aqua gazed back up at her foe, willing the light around her to let her vision pierce through the darkness for just a moment. And slowly, she began to make out his form.

Her eyes widened.

The Superior floated above her, directly in the center of the air, his arms swept wide out, sparks of energy crackling between his fingers. His upper body glowed in that ethereal bright blue aura and the aura pulsated each passing second as the areas of red grew in the darkness. His eyes were closed shut, his brow furrowed, jaw gritting down harshly in complete concentration.

Aqua stared up at him, confused.

And then she realized.

He had not seen nor sensed the light that appeared from her charm.

Too enwrapped in preparation for his final assault, Xemnas had assumed Aqua had simply given up. The lord of Nobodies had thought his victory assured.

For this arrogance…

Xemnas was off guard.

Vulnerable.

_This was her one and only chance._

Aqua looked at her glowing Bright Crest, the light radiating from it continuing to fill her with warmth and strength.

But would it be enough?

Extending her blade out, Aqua closed her eyes, and gathered all of her willpower. The glow around the blade intensified while the glow around Aqua diminished. Aqua grit her teeth down, gripping her keyblade with both hands, her arms shaking as the glow of light burned brighter and brighter, illuminating through the darkness like a second sun.

So great was the intensity of the pure, white light that Xemnas' eyes snapped open as soon as he felt its warmth touch him.

Almost instantly he threw up his hands over his face to shield them from the lights burn, Xemnas letting out a cry of shock and pain.

The Superior of the In-Between forced his arms to lower slowly, his burning orange eyes squinting as they fought to see through the foul, blinding light.

Xemnas, "What? What…is this?"

His voice was a low hiss of contempt, too low to be heard by anyone.

And that's why it came as a great surprise when Aqua answered his question.

"It is what you claimed did not truly exist. It is the power you swore was too weak to accomplish anything."

Her voice was loud and strong, and like the light burning from her keyblade, it pierced through to his very core. Xemnas eyes widened in shock as he finally forced his eyes to look past the light…

…staring straight down on Aqua as she glowed with the same light from her keyblade.

Xemnas could only stare in utter and complete shock.

_Where is this light coming from? Her heart didn't burn with this intensity…so where? WHERE?_

Aqua firmly grasped her Bright Crest, her ocean blue eyes looking straight up to glare into Xemnas' hateful orange.

Aqua, "Superior…this is what the heart truly is…"

And then the Keyblade Master thrust her weapon into the air, the wave like tips flashing their brightest. Xemnas swept his arms over his face once more at the same time his ears picked up the sound of rushing air and the burn of raw power. Aqua's voice rose over all else though.

"_Light._"

Xemnas lowered his arms in a fierce swipe, forcing his eyes to open even as the light blinded them once more. He blinked rapidly, trying to see past the light. _Wait,_ he thought in realization.

The light was no longer radiating from the ground below-

_But concentrated in the air around him._

Xemnas watched in a combination of disbelief, fascination and a feeling he couldn't place, or even remember, as the light began to concentrate even further, condescending down into eight identical forms.

Orbs.

Xemnas was surrounded by eight orbs of light, circling him in varying heights in a spiral fashion.

So caught up in his nameless and forgotten state, Xemnas never saw a bright flash behind him as Aqua appeared floating in midair, directly behind one of the orbs. Her Bright Crest was drawn and pulled back for a mighty swing-

The blade connected and the orb flew through the air, clearing the short distance between itself and Xemnas and slammed into his back, vanishing into his body.

The Superior of the In-Between tossed back his head and let out a howl of agony.

He staggered in midair, his back burning in intense and complete utter pain.

A glow began to spread from the part of his back where the orb had struck.

Xemnas whirled around towards the origin of his agony, his enraged orange eyes just catching a faint flash of blue and white light-

And then he screamed again as another orb struck him, this time on his side and produced an equal amount of that same burning pain. Once more, his agonized body began to glow from the attack, the strange white glow spreading a little faster.

Xemnas weakly floated, his right arm extended out while his left clutched his chest, his arm shaking as he attempted to summon an ethereal blade to defend himself.

That thought was quickly replaced with more and more growing agony as a third orb of light struck him, this time in his chest.

Xemnas didn't scream this time.

The pain was only slightly dulled by the shock of seeing Aqua floating in front of him, her whole body glowing with pure white light. The blue of her eyes and hair had taken an almost translucent flair and the way her body glided so gracefully…

She had become water personified.

Xemnas stared at her, his flaming eyes wide, jaw hanging open.

Aqua didn't spare him a second glance as she vanished in a flash of white and blue once more, only leaving a trail of sparks in her place.

Xemnas gasped, then he began looking around wildly, trying to see where she would reappear-

His answer hit him in his left side this time and Xemnas grunted before rapidly swinging his right arm out, sparks of power bursting from his hand as he fired a three round salvo of his ethereal blades, all of them aimed for Aqua.

But the water maiden merely teleported out of their line of fire and reappeared above Xemnas and behind the fifth orb. Aqua swung her keyblade out, sending the orb fling into Xemnas' upper right shoulder and knocking him back a few feet in the air.

The Superior attempted to right himself but stopped, his eyes widening once more once he glanced at his shoulder. Finally he saw what the orbs were doing to his body, the glow they had left behind having spread all over his torso and beginning to work its way up his neck towards his face and down his arms and legs. The Superior of the In-Between could only look over himself in utter shock, that strange feeling making a resurgence. This time he could almost remember what it was called…

But he didn't have a chance to think over it any more as Aqua teleported twice more, sending two more orbs of light crashing into his agonized body.

Xemnas could only float there, his whole form beginning to glow a pure white, light radiating from his form this time but it did not empower him like it did Aqua, but weaken him entirely. All he could do was tilt his head back as the glow spread up his neck and towards his face-

This time his eyes did not widen when he saw her.

The water maiden floated high over Xemnas, the final orb directly under her. She gripped her wave forged keyblade with both hands and had the weapon pulled back for one final swing.

The Superior gazed up at her and when he saw the calm, collected look on her beautiful face, he finally remembered the name of this strange and alien feeling inside him, a feeling he could only remember feeling once before. And only when he had seen this look as she had glared at him, ten years ago in this courtyard.

Fear.

Aqua stared down on Xemnas, masking her face with a calm she did not feel at all. Inside her heart was literally tearing itself to pieces with each strike she had been forced to deliver and seeing the true, utter agony she had inflicted upon the imposter wearing her friend's face.

Gathering the last of all her strength, Aqua whispered softly, and still Xemnas heard her:

"Farewell."

And then she swung with all her strength, striking the final orb and sending it crashing into Xemnas, directly into the center of his chest, the light of the orb piercing through the flesh and bone and burning through the empty spot his heart had once been.

Xemnas' eyes flashed, his pupils vanishing entirely as they became consumed in light, the same light consuming him utterly and silencing his final scream of pain.

All around the two the false recreation of their first battle began to flash and burn with light as well, particles of blue light rising from ground and falling from the air until the darkness had vanished entirely and was consumed with righteous, hallowed light.

Time slowed and then stood still for Aqua.

She remained floating in the air, watching Xemnas become consumed in pure white light. She closed her eyes, but could not stop a single tear that slipped down her cheek.

Xemnas remained frozen in his pose of pain and rage, his body glowing just as fiercely as the light around him and Aqua…

But then, as Aqua closed her eyes…

Xemnas' mouth closed…

And his lips twisted into a familiar sneer of triumph and ruin.

His lips moved slowly, no words slipping past them but somehow…

He spoke.

"_Only now…"_

The light flashed, consuming the Superior of the In-Between and the water maiden, but failed to drown his final words.

"_Have I truly won."_

* * *

Once more, Aqua found herself surrounded by a haze of bright electric blue. She stumbled through the haze of color, a steady hum ringing through her ears. Very slowly, the glow of light began to fade and the hum began to grow fainter. The water maiden realized that the strange light show Xemnas had performed to teleport them to that surreal battleground was working in reverse this time.

Gradually, her sight began to return and she could hear and feel the rain around her, still going strong. If she knew any better, Aqua would have said that no time had passed since her and Xemnas' duel. Then again, maybe it really hadn't.

Aqua had her left arm raised over her face to shield her eyes from the sudden intensity but she lowered it after the glow faded away entirely, and she knew she stood back atop the white castle's highest peak. Her watery orbs were squinting deeply, almost closed entirely but she could make out the peak around her through the blurriness. Her opening eyes narrowed when she spotted a figure in a black cloak, kneeling in what had to be great pain, only a few feet away. Strangely, there seemed to be mist like streams of miasma rising around him, gathering in a small puddle under his legs.

Aqua lowered her left arm and raised her right, her Bright Crest still gripped tightly in her hand. She aimed the blade at the kneeling, wounded form of Xemnas, though there was no real point. He was defeated, broken. Finishing him off now would be an act of mercy.

Aqua didn't feel very merciful right now though.

Her sight was returning to her faster than ever and she could truly see the kneeling lord of Nobodies at last-

Sapphire orbs widened at the same time her whole body was struck frozen. Her mind went blank and silent.

Aqua simply refused to accept what she had just seen. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her, or more likely, Xemnas was playing one last desperate gamble.

The figure kneeling before her was just as bloodied and torn up as Aqua looked and felt, collapsed on their knees while a puddle of bubbling shadows slowly grew under him, shifts and streams of shadow rising around his form. But Aqua only noticed the injuries for a brief second. It was his skin and hair that shocked her into such a state.

Hair that had been snowy silver was once more the shade of earthen brown…

Skin that had sported a dark tan was much lighter, much healthier looking…

And then the figure before her raised his bowed head, his eyes meeting hers, weary, confused and in so much pain, more pain than any soul should ever had to have endure.

Cobalt blue met sparkling, teary sapphire. And when he spoke, it was with a voice that had not been heard for ten years.

"Ah…Aqua?"

The water maiden couldn't, _wouldn't_, respond.

The figure kneeling before her raised one shaking hand, looking at it in confusion upon seeing the black glove covering it. He looked back at Aqua, jaw parted in agonized pants, blood running down his mouth as his arm shook fiercely as he reached out to her.

"Aqua…what…what happened? Where…am I?"

Again, the water maiden could only stare back with wide eyes, refusing to respond. Not that she could get her mouth to work anyway.

The figure's hand fell away, clutching at his chest, his expression a combination of horror and confusion.

"Why…why…can't…I…"

His eyelids drooped suddenly, and the shadows under him began to swirl and gather over him, beginning to consume him entirely.

Aqua snapped out of her disbelief, tears pouring down her eyes when she heard his last word.

"…feel…"

And the darkness consumed him entirely.

"_Terra!_"

Her scream echoed only briefly around the abyss, quickly mixed in with the sound of metal clattering as her keyblade Bright Crest struck the floor of the castle peak. Aqua raced towards the oval shaped miasma of shadows, her right arm reaching out for her fading friend, her earlier fears and disbeliefs cast aside. No one could fake that pain and confusion with such sincerity.

Aqua felt a great tide of self-loathing for just standing there while Terra lay there in agony, the first thing he had truly felt. Aqua's mind raced as fast as her legs ran towards him, quickly concluding that her final attack had somehow purged Terra's body of Xehanort's last influences, but at the dear cost of the last remaining spark of life. Magic gathered in Aqua' palm, glowing a healthy green. She would heal him, save him this time.

She wouldn't lose him again!

Aqua had reached the swirling oval of darkness, her hand reaching to thrust though it and grab her friend-

Then everything went silent around her as she heard a strange, deep hum of energy-

-And then a crackling beam of electric blue and white burst through the oval, striking Aqua in the chest.

Right at her heart.

Aqua couldn't even scream as icy tendrils of agony raced throughout her whole body, snapping her arms and legs out in a spread eagle fashion as she was flung back through the air only to come to a sudden and painful stop. Aqua floated there, her mouth open in a silent scream of horror and pain, sparks of blue and black energy traveling all over her, numbing her body but at the same time igniting her nerves in an agony she had never experienced before. The pain converged and centered at her chest, right at her heart.

It felt like it was about to be torn beating from her chest.

The swirling miasma of shadows suddenly expanded, though there was no sound as the cloaked figure emerged from them, the crackling of energy mixing in with the falling rain.

'Terra' smirked as he gazed up at Aqua's captured form.

The water maiden forced her eyes to open and look down at her 'friend'.

'Terra' let out a single dry chuckle, before bowing his head and running his left hand over his face. As he did this motion, the shadows behind him swirled over his form, briefly obscuring him.

And then they faded and disappeared just as quickly.

Earthen brown locks returned to their snowy silver.

Skin darkened.

And flaming orange eyes burned into hers, mocking her without a sound.

Xemnas sneered up at Aqua, not a hair out of place or cut on his skin and cloak, his injuries gone and most likely had never been.

Aqua could only stare back as her body was held aloft by this terrible, agonizing power.

His power.

Xemnas let out another single dry chuckle.

"Yet another weakness of the heart I am glad to be without. Those with hearts…cling to this terrible disease…a disease that eventually consumes them alive…"

His sneer returned as he gazed in terrible victory up at Aqua.

Xemnas, "A disease called hope."

Aqua forced her eyes to remain open as she tried to glare back at Xemnas.

All she could manage was to open them, unable to control her pained features.

Every second that passed fueled the pain ripping through her. The agony continued to focus in her chest and every beat of her heart made the pain all the more unbearable.

Xemnas went on, his dry voice rising over the crackle of energy.

Xemnas, "And that hope, however weak, is what led to your defeat. And now, I will administer the only cure to hope…Truth. And that is this: Your friend is gone. His body long submitted, his heart gone…"

He paused suddenly.

"…His will…asleep…"

That last part barely registered to Aqua, though what little confusion it inspired was quickly drowned out by the torrent of agony ripping through.

Xemnas looked thoughtful for a moment.

Then he returned his burning gaze on Aqua.

His sneer returned as the flow of energy running through the beam increased and Aqua jolted in midair, her head tossed back in a scream that died in her throat.

There was an icy vice grip on her heart and she knew now that something was trying to rip it out from her chest.

The agony was both physical and emotional.

Xemnas spoke once more.

"I invite you…to the in-between. Your body and soul…will stand by my side. And your heart…will rest in the palm of my hand."

His orange eyes widened as he grinned emotionlessly at her.

"And you will truly, finally, _be mine._"

His voice echoed deeply into her mind, soul and heart, adding to the worsening agony as she finally understood he did intend to rip it beating from her.

And she was utterly powerless to stop him. Her keyblade lay fallen under her, her magic drained along with her strength. And her will to keep fighting had been shattered the moment the beam trapping her had struck.

For the young keyblade mistress…

It was over.

Aqua closed her eyes, failing to prevent the tears that she had always held in check for so long. Then again, this monster in her friend's flesh knew what strings to pluck and pull to reduce her to a sobbing ruin. And even now, as she lay in his grasp, her heart only moments from being stolen and claimed, she did not truly hate him.

She could never hate him for being led astray.

Because for one, single moment…

He had fought back.

He had sought forgiveness and redemption.

He had reached for the light.

Aqua coughed and gasped, the icy grip of Xemnas' power stealing her voice but she gathered what little strength she had left.

"T-Te-Ter-"

And then she gasped it out at the same time the grip tightened and pulled at her heart with all its might.

"_Terra._"

And darkness stole her vision.

* * *

The Superior felt her will finally break and crumble, her absolute surrender and knew that now was the time to claim what had been his.

He increased the flow of power, gripping her heart tightly. Even through the conduit energy, he could feel its warmth, the strength inside it. Its purity.

Xemnas slowly clenched his fist, increasing the power one last time. His arm tensed-

And the power waned, dissipating in a sudden burst that forced him to slide back.

The Superior staggered, shocked.

Xemnas, "What?'

He watched numbly as Aqua limply fell back down to the ground, landing on her side without a sound, right next to her wave like keyblade.

He stared at the water maiden for another moment before looking at his hand. Sparks of blue and black crackled between his fingers, the power was still there. But what had shattered his conduit? His concentration…

What had broken it?

His confusion morphed into annoyance and he clenched his fist, releasing a burst of sparks. He returned his gaze on Aqua. His glare turned into a suddenly intrigued smirk. While his conduit had been broken…The power was still there and all he would have to do now was walk over to the unconscious water maiden and finish what he started…

With a more personal touch.

His anger forgotten entirely, Xemnas slowly approached Aqua, his right hand raised and flexed open, sparks discharging from his palm.

But he only took a few steps when he suddenly stopped, orange eyes widening.

Xemnas looked at his left arm which had begun to shake and tremble, starting at his hand and soon traveling up the entire limb. Before his horrified eyes, his left arm began to glow with a golden light. The arm shook and jerked on its own accord and Xemnas desperately lunged out, grabbing it by his left hands' wrist. He struggled with his suddenly possessed limb.

Xemnas didn't have time to even wonder what in all the worlds was happened when the glow around his arm began to spread throughout his whole body, covering him in a golden aura. Xemnas struggled, his eyes wide with confusion and horror. His own body was struggling against his will; he could barely take another step forward or back.

Grunting and gasping, Xemnas' whole body suddenly snapped rigid, his gaze locked forward.

On Aqua.

Xemnas continued to struggle against the strange power that gripped him, his orange eyes wide with fury.

So close to his prize…He would not be denied now!

Once more, his left arm came alive on its' own accord. It rose up, his gloved hand extending out.

Towards Aqua.

Xemnas then felt his lips move on their own accord. His shock intensified when a familiar voice spoke, the same voice Aqua had not heard in ten years…

This time under its own power.

What little the lost and broken soul had left.

"_Aqua…_"

Shadows swirled and gathered from all corners. Moving towards Aqua's prone body, gliding under her smoothly.

Xemnas understood in an instant. His eyes widened as the voice finished:

"_For…give…me…_"

And then the hand clenched and the shadows lurched, rising over Aqua and consuming her, dragging her into its murky depths.

Xemnas' eyes widened and flashed red. He screamed, "NO!" and the golden aura around his body shattered, returning control to him. He raced forward, left arm still extended out, reaching for Aqua, his orange eyes catching a faint glimpse of the perfect, pale skin of her arm as she sunk completely into the puddle of shadows. Without any hesitation or real fear, Xemnas lunged down, diving into the puddle after her.

And then he was falling through infinite darkness.

The Superior of the In-Between only took a second to right himself, his flaming eyes catching glimpse of blue falling deep below him and then he lunged down once again, diving towards the limp body of his maiden.

Yes, **his**.

He had dreamed of her for ten years. He had held onto her charm. He had returned the armor and her keyblade.

He had guided her, protected her…

_Mine_, he thought with a snarl, uttering the word over and over again in his mind.

_Mine._

_**Mine.**_

_**MINE!**_

Xemnas thrust his arm out, his fingers reaching for her. He was already half way towards her, quickly clearing that as well. She had slipped from his grasp only once before.

Once too many.

His triumphant smirk returned as he suddenly found himself next to her, his hand only mere centimeters away from touching her-

And then a faint flash of light pierced through the infinite darkness.

Xemnas' eyes snapped shut, not from the sudden flash but because his descending body came to a brief and sudden halt, a grunt slipping past his lips. He attempted to right himself, but something was holding him with a grip of steel, trapping his right arm while his left was still free, though it hung limp over something hard and cold. Xemnas shook his head, eyes blinking rapidly-

They caught sight of black glass and blue and white steel.

Xemnas stared into the visor like face of Aqua's armor, the suit holding him in place.

The Superior had no words.

He could only watch numbly.

Small sparks of light trailed upwards, past his face captured in an expression of numb horror. And recognition.

Xemnas' burning orange eyes watched the sparks rise from Aqua's prone body, the maiden floating peacefully, her eyes still closed, her keyblade Bright Crest gripped in her right hand.

Then her sapphire eyes opened.

They were dull, flat stones.

She gazed dispassionately up at Xemnas.

Then, she extended her right hand out, and without a word from either her or Xemnas, she slipped her keyblade into his outstretched hand.

Returning his gift to him.

Her hand started to pull away, but paused as her fingers brushed the cloth connecting her blue star charm to the keyblade. She traced the cloth for a moment, Xemnas following her movements with his eyes. Then, with a sudden movement, Aqua ripped the cloth off and with it, her charm.

The effect was instant.

The wave shaped keyblade flashed white once, then its form shifted, returning to its familiar form of Rain Storm, only its surface was pitted and beaten, the color dull and faded.

Xemnas could only watch with forced restrain as Aqua carefully pulled her arm back, her hand that held the charm coming to rest on her chest. Over her heart.

The heart he had tried to claim for himself.

Aqua turned her gaze up to Xemnas, her watery eyes still flat and dull, lifeless.

Her lips moved slowly, though no sound could be heard in this void.

Xemnas' eyes widened.

His face twisted into a mask of rage as he started to move-

Only for his body to suddenly be propelled backwards and up, away from the infinite darkness of the void.

And the water maiden who continued to fall…fall…

Down into the darkness.

* * *

Just as suddenly, he was back atop his tower, on his back, the heavy weight of the armor no longer holding him in place.

Xemnas blinked, his eyes looking heavenward, rain still falling from the dark clouds.

He slowly rose to a crouch, surveying his surroundings.

The armor rested a few feet away, lying on its side lifelessly as it had before.

Xemnas blinked, then looked down at his left hand. He was still clutching the dull and powerless Rain Storm between his fingers. Rising slowly to his feet, Xemnas stared at the blade for a long time. As he did, his arm began to shake and tremble once more, but not due to a power attempting to exert control.

But from barely restrained rage.

Xemnas threw the useless keyblade down onto the ground, watching it bounce, then fall and spin towards the equally useless armor.

He stood there, panting fiercely, shoulders hunched.

In his mind, he kept replaying the image of Aqua's lips moving silently.

She had not spoken…

But he had understood her message.

"_I will never be yours…_" The water maiden had declared.

And now she never would be. Having willingly plunged back into the Realm of Darkness once more, Xemnas doubted he would ever find her again, even if he sent an entire legion of Nobodies to scout the Realm.

She would just avoid, or outright, destroy them.

She had slipped from his fingers once again.

This time for good.

The Superior of the In-Between stood there, under the pouring rain, his false rage, the only emotion he could truly remember and recreate welling up, building and building, all the while mixing with a feeling he couldn't place. All he knew was this feeling filled him with an unfamiliar pain, worse than any wound ever inflicted upon him. He clutched at his chest, his fingers digging into the front of his cloak.

His scar…ached.

The feelings of rage, the nameless, painful ache and the growing pain of his scar continued to mix together and build, climbing higher and higher, until…

Xemnas tossed back his head and screamed.

It was a primal scream of pure fury for being denied what he had felt was his by right…

And the scream of a lost soul, this one filled with the pain and anguish over the loss of a dear friend.

Xemnas' scream of rage and anguish was joined in by a mighty crash of thunder and burst of lightning…

But not even the gods wrath could drown out his own.

* * *

Puddles of rain began to gather around and mix with broken shards of glass and even chips of steel, Xigbar noted as he surveyed Saix's ruined arena.

The Freeshooter had arrived about ten minutes ago, with a sullen Gambler of Fate who he had left in the Grey Area. Xigbar had to admit a non-talkative Luxord might be a serious sign of how injured the Gambler's pride was.

Not that he really cared.

Xigbar slowly approached the unconscious and fallen Luna Diviner, smirking at the sight of Saix's beaten body.

Xigbar, "Not so tough now, are you puppy?"

Saix, of course, wasn't fit to respond.

Xigbar allowed himself one last smirk before turning slowly, watching without surprise as a Corridor of Darkness rose and formed, Xaldin stepping free from the shadows to greet the Freeshooter.

Xaldin, "So, you found Luxord?"

Xigbar rolled his single eye. "He was there in the Grey Area last time I checked. You find Demyx?"

The Whirlwind Lancer nodded, then frowned upon noticing Saix's fallen body. Xaldin looked back at Xigbar, asking, "Is he…?"

Xigbar sighed sadly. Xigbar, "Nope. You'd think by now she would at least try to off one of us."

Xaldin looked over the room's damage. Xaldin, "She really is here…"

Xigbar shrugged. "Of course." His smirk returned as he turned, looking out the ruined window and up at Kingdom Hearts.

Xigbar, "She's made it this far, so it's the only real conclusion. She'll confront the boss man…"

He trailed off. Xaldin cocked his head slightly, waiting for Xigbar to continue. When the Freeshooter didn't, Xaldin looked over the ruined room, before his gaze settled on Saix's body.

Xaldin, "She may have enough power to even defeat the Superior…"

While Xaldin had muttered this under his breath, his words still reached Xigbar's ears. The Freeshooter let out a scoff of derision. "Defeat the Superior? As if!"

Xigbar rounded on Xaldin, mocking smirk plastered on his scarred face. Xigbar, "She may beaten all of us, but we're nothing compared to the Superior! The little girl is probably already begging for mercy if she dared to challenge the Superior."

Xaldin nodded as Xigbar turned his back to him again, smiling a secret little grin.

"But I doubt it has come to that," The Freeshooter whispered to himself, Xaldin none the wiser. "After all…they have a unique…relationship."

Xaldin gave Xigbar a look, hearing the Freeshooter mumbling, but unable to decipher his words.

Xigbar suddenly turned back to face Xaldin. Xigbar, "Have more faith in the Superior, Xaldin."

He smirked, good naturedly.

"There's no way that little girl could even put a scratch on him."

Xaldin stared back at Xigbar, his own lips curling into a sinister smirk as well.

And then a loud crack of thunder accompanied by the greatest flash of lightning yet broke through the clouds, the noise and light actually making Xigbar and Xaldin jump and whirl around, looking out the ruined window.

They both took a single step towards the window when a second sound rose over the raging storm. The sound chilled the two Nobodies to their bones, freezing them were they stood, the color draining from their faces. It was a sound they both knew all to well.

A scream of rage.

Xigbar looked back at Xaldin, his amber eye wide, jaw dropped slightly. Without a word or order from Xigbar, Xaldin waved his hand out, and the shadows gathered and rose, calling a Corridor of Darkness open. Abandoning the fallen Saix and his ruined arena, Xigbar and Xaldin rushed through the Corridor.

The miasma swelled then shrunk, dissipating back into slithering lines of shadow that raced away, past Saix's body and out through the broken window, pouring down the castle walls.

They looked no different from the falling rain.

* * *

Not even a minute had passed when a second Corridor rose up at the bas of the stairs that led to Xemnas' peak, and Xigbar burst through the shadows first, quickly followed by Xaldin, both emerging into the rainstorm but ignoring it entirely. As the two ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, they quickly summoned their weapons, ready to come to their leader's aid. Xigbar reached the top first, right arm thrusting out to point his arrowgun at-

The kneeling figure of Xemnas, his face buried in his right hand… and a blue and gray colored suit of feminine armor, its' outstretched gauntlet resting near the hilt of an all too familiar keyblade.

Xigbar blinked, instantly leveling his weapon at the armor and the fallen maiden he knew was inside it. But even as he focused on the armor, he realized it was pointless. The armor was broken in certain places, pieces of it scattered. The broken areas revealed no occupant inside.

The Freeshooter lowered his weapon just as Xaldin raced up beside him, all six lances ready to impale the source of his leader's scream. But when he saw Xigbar lower his weapon and then the empty armor, Xaldin looked between his leader, the armor and Xigbar, more confused than ever. Xaldin, "Xigbar, what-"

The Freeshooter silenced him by dispelling his weapon and then taking a few steps forward, approaching their kneeling leader.

As he did, Xigbar spoke up. "Boss man? Hey, lord Superior."

The lord of Nobodies made no move to indicate he had heard his servant, his face still hidden behind his hand.

Xigbar swallowed. Behind him, Xaldin watched nervously, his face pale, dreadlocks sticking to his head as the rain continued to fall down on him and Xigbar. Taking a few more steps, but still keeping a safe distance away, Xigbar swallowed again before asking, in a very small voice, "Xemnas?"

At the mention of his name, the Superior snapped his head up and out of his hand, turning while still crouched down in a kneeling position to glare at Xigbar with wide, enraged orange eyes. Xigbar flinched a step back while Xaldin jumped, pulling his lances closer on instinct. Their leader glared at the two with a fury unlike anything they had ever seen.

Then, his burning gaze settled on Xaldin, who was unable to fight the sudden shudder that shook through his whole body.

Xemnas seemed to study Xaldin for a moment before settling his glare onto Xigbar. The Freeshooter shook a little, and could feel sweat trickling down his brow along with the rain but he held his leaders' gaze. Xemnas glared at them both for what felt like an eternity under the cold rain.

Then, he slowly rose back up to his feet, turning his angry gaze away from the two to stare down on the armor. Xemnas finally spoke up, his deep voice level and controlled, masking his rage.

"Take it back to the Chamber."

Xigbar nodded slowly, turning and looking back at Xaldin. Xigbar, "Xaldin, get that for me," He nodded towards the broken suit and keyblade. "And take it back to the Chamber under Hollow Bastion."

Xaldin nodded, dispelling his lances in six bursts of black wind while approaching the armor. As he passed the Superior, Xaldin could feel his leader's gaze burning into his back, watching him closely. Xaldin tried to ignore his slight discomfort as he kneeled down next to the armor. His gaze wandered to the keyblade, and he noted that it lacked a keycahin. Strange.

The Whirlwind Lancer suddenly paused.

Something about this…

Felt very familiar.

But before he could pursue that thought, Xigbar called, "Xaldin!" And the Lancer shook his head before reaching down to touch the metal floor of the castle peak. Instantly, shadows swarmed over him, the armor and keychain-less keyblade. The shadows swelled, then collapsed on themselves; fading away and revealing the empty space Xaldin and the armor had been in.

With that, only Xemnas and Xigbar remained atop the castle peak.

The Superior had his back to the Freeshooter, the silence suffocating.

Then, Xigbar took a chance and asked, "Xemnas, what happened-"

"Did you find it?" Xemnas interrupted, voice deep and clear. But this time barely controlled.

Xigbar flinched again, his single eye looking around wildly, as if an excuse would just suddenly appear in midair.

Seconds ticked by and Xemnas turned his head slightly, burning gaze looming over his shoulder.

"Well?"

Xigbar swallowed again, and took a bold step forward.

Xigbar, "Uh, well, you see, Superior…I did find it… Roxas did lead me right to it…"

Xemnas continued to stare back at his subordinate. Then, he spoke again.

"But?"

Xigbar felt that familiar trickle of sweat on his brow and neck.

Xigbar went on. "But… Something happened…and Axel interfered and-"

Xemnas clenched his fist, sparks of energy discharging loudly to silence the rambling Freeshooter.

Xemnas, "What happened?" He spoke both words slowly, making his point.

Xigbar gulped the loudest yet, almost swallowing his tongue.

Xigbar, "It's…gone."

The tension was suddenly too thick to even nick with a knife.

Xemnas' eye was narrowed but the burning orange orb looked away, Xemnas turning his back to Xigbar once again. The Freeshooter stood his ground, his knees shaking. He started to take a single step back-

And then Xemnas spoke again.

"Did you manage to complete the second half of your mission? Are Roxas and Xion…no more?"

Xigbar jumped so badly that he almost tripped and fell backwards down the steps. Xigbar quickly responded, "No, like I said Axel interfered and-"

Xemnas interrupted, his voice low and dangerous.

"Then I suggest you go and get them back here…"

What he said next made Xigbar freeze up entirely.

"…Less you wish to lose what's left of your worthless existence."

No more words were spoke, but the message was very clear. Xigbar quickly turned and practically leaped back down to the Corridor at the bottom of the steps. The Freeshooter dashed inside the rising Corridor, the shadows swelling then dissipating just as quickly.

Once more, Xemnas stood alone atop his peak.

The Superior gazed at the spot the water maiden's armor and keyblade had fallen as the rain continued to pour down his form.

If one didn't know better…

They would almost think the water running down his cheeks were tears.

* * *

All was quiet in the Grey Area.

Luxord was sitting in a chair, his jaw resting on his fist, his cobalt eyes dull and listless.

Demyx meanwhile, was sitting cross-legged on a chair, tuning his sitar without actually playing yet. The Melodious Nocturne could feel the tension throughout the Castle, and that was throwing him off. He didn't want to start playing less all his notes be sour. He really didn't want to give anyone (Though the only person with him was Luxord, but hey, someone always hears somehow) an excuse to yell at him just to blow off some metaphorical steam.

The tense silence was suddenly broken by the sound of rushing air and hum of energy, and both Demyx and Luxord looked up to see a Corridor of Darkness rising up in the center of the room. Demyx jumped and almost let out a yelp of fright when Xigbar stumbled out. It was Xigbar's entrance that frightened him so badly but the way the Freeshooter looked. Xigbar was pale, his scars over drawn and his whole form was dripping wet, his salt and pepper hair clinging to his head. Xigbar took in several deep breaths, the Corridor behind him not vanishing but remaining open.

Xigbar seemed to regain some semblance of self-control, standing up right and breathing evenly. His amber eye scanned the room, landing on Luxord. The Gambler of Fate had watched Xigbar's entrance in uncaring boredom. Demyx could only freeze up as Xigbar turned his one eye on him. And then grinned.

Xigbar, "Demyx, my man!"

The Melodious Nocturne tried to get up and scamper away but Xigbar moved faster than ever, suddenly sitting down next to Demyx, arm draped over the younger Nobody's shoulder. Trapping him there.

Demyx chuckled nervously and started to say, "H-hey, Xiggy. Uh, listen I-"

"Got a very important job for you my good buddy." Xigbar interrupted, his voice boisterous and loud…a tad too forcefully.

Demyx tried to speak up again but was once more interrupted.

Xigbar, "I need you to go to Twilight Town, to the top of the clocktower where that ledge is at, you know? Axel and his little friends 'usual spot'?"

Demyx nodded dumbly, all the while trying to speak up, "Uh, yeah, I know it, but, uh, Xiggy-"

The Freeshooter went on, giving Demyx no chance to speak. "That little trio should be there and I need you to tell them to come back, right now."

Demyx found the strength to speak up. "Listen, Xiggy, I don't think I'm the-"

And then the Nocturne saw Xigbar's amber eye glint and his smirk widen.

Xigbar, "Oh, trust me, Demyx. You are the perfect Nobody for this job."

Demyx tried to protest but his whole mouth had suddenly gone dry when he saw Xigbar's wide grin and one eyed stare. "I insist." The Freeshooter finished darkly.

And all Demyx could do was nod slowly and weakly agree.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, casting red and yellow rays over Twilight Town.

Axel stared, inwardly realizing he hadn't witnessed a sun rise in years. He also knew he was quickly running out of time. The longer he stayed here, the longer he risked someone from the Organization stumbling upon him.

Axel glanced down on Roxas and Xion, both teens still in their unnatural state of sleep.

Coming here had been a bad mistake now that Axel had a chance to think about it. For one, everyone in the Organization knew that this was their place. For another, he really should have seen Roxas' sudden unconsciousness coming. His last trip to Castle Oblivion had nearly led to that, and that was only after just stepping inside. This time, the blonde had been inside that place for hours.

The Flurry of Flames closed his eyes, sighing.

They had to move now, though Axel had no idea where he could take himself and these two in their current condition and hope the Organization wouldn't be able to track them down. Sooner or later, they would find them. Always.

Axel turned, facing the kids and started to raise his hand to call a Corridor of Darkness-

When he felt a rush of air, and the familiar hum of gathering energy coming from behind him.

Axel whirled around, green eyes widening when he saw a Corridor he had not summoned materializing.

In a split second flames swirled around his fingers and his steel chakrams appeared in both of his hands. Axel raised them, the twin throwing weapons smoking as the cloaked figure emerged from the Corridor. But the flurry of Flames found himself off guard when Demyx stumbled out of the Corridor.

It wasn't all that surprising that Demyx was equally shocked at the sight of Axel…and his smoking chakrams. The Melodious Nocturne let out a high pitched frightened scream and threw up his hands to defend his person from on fire, cutting blades, eyes snapping shut. Demyx, "AHHHH! Don't, please! I come peace I swear!"

Axel blinked, doing a double take. Axel, "Demyx?" He cried incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Demyx opened one eye, looking around as if to confirm he wasn't burnt to cinders…yet. Demyx, "Uhh…I-I was sent here to tell you that it's okay to come back to the Castle now."

Axel narrowed his eyes, and did not lower his chakrams. Axel, "Let me guess: Xigbar told you to come here and tell me that?"

Demyx nodded eagerly, smiling hopefully. Demyx, "Yeah, yeah! Xiggy was the one who sent me!"

Axel's grip on his chakrams tightened and the blades were lit afire.

Demyx let out a pathetic, "Meep," and asked weakly, "Is it too late to say someone else sent me?"

Axel nodded, pulling his arms back as he prepared to send his flaming chakrams Demyx's way. As the Flurry of Dancing Flames shifted his body, Demyx noticed the limp forms of Roxas and Xion slumped behind him. Demyx blinked, momentarily forgetting Axel was moments away from cutting him apart and burning him to ashes. Demyx, "Hey, what happened to them?"

The Melodious Nocturne's sudden question threw Axel off, causing him to stop and stumble slightly, quickly looking back at his sleeping friends before he rounded on Demyx again, chakrams raised.

Axel, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'd guess it's because they stayed in Castle Oblivion too long."

Demyx blinked, then rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh, so that's where they've been. Huh."

He looked back at the two teens, then back at Axel. Demyx, "Uh, Ax? Shouldn't you have taken them back to the Castle where they could have…you know?...gotten medical treatment?"

Axel dared a glance back at his unconscious friends before resuming his glare on Demyx. Axel, "Yeah, and let Xigbar finish the job? No way, Demyx. Even you know he's not trustworthy."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head. Demyx, "Boy you sure can say that again…" He let his arm drop, looking back at Axel pleadingly. Demyx, "Hey, Ax, look. I don't know what exactly went down between you two, all I know is that these orders came from the Superior himself."

That revelation made Axel gasp, his eyes widening. Axel, "What? But, why?"

Demyx shrugged. Demyx, "I dunno. Something went down while we were all off base and now he's orderin' Xigabr to get back Roxas and Xion." Demyx offered Axel a goofy grin. Demyx, "Guess you're just an added option."

Axel didn't crack a smile, just continued to stare mistrustfully back at Demyx.

The Melodious Nocturne threw up his hands in surrender, sighing. Demyx, "Axel, just look at it this way: Obviously, Xemnas isn't going to have them destroyed the moment they get back. He wants Roxas and Xion back on heart capturing duty, that's pretty obvious."

Demyx held a hand out imploringly to Axel, who maintained his blank, emotionless gaze.

Demyx, "We both know that if I don't hurry up and get you all back there, then Xigbar will send either Xaldin or Luxord, -or even just come himself- and then go through you to get them." Axel lowered his gaze slightly. That much was too true.

Demyx took a chance and stepped closer.

Demyx, "So, just come back, with them in tow. If you do that, you'll be spared a worse fate. And on the plus side…"

He stepped up right next to Axel's outstretched chakrams. Demyx, "You can protect them both a little longer. So the choices are: run and die. Or surrender and live a little longer."

Axel glared at Demyx, his chakrams still crackling with red hot flames. Demyx, to his credit, held his ground.

Finally, after a long moment of tension, Axel lowered his arms, his chakrams vanishing in twin bursts of flame.

Demyx smiled and breathed a sigh of relief while Axel gave him a bemused but annoyed glare. Axel, "This is pretty out of character for you, Demyx."

The Melodious Nocturne grinned again, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, even I've got my mome-" Before he could finish that, his took a single step forward, promptly tripped on his own foot and careened into glass wall of the giant face on the clocktower wall.

Silence.

"Those moments don't last long, do they?" Axel deadpanned.

"No…not really," Demyx mumbled sadly in agreement, his face still planted against the wall.

Axel sighed in anger and reached out, grabbing Demyx by his collar and yanking him back. Demyx staggered, and Axel straightened him out quickly. Axel, "Just grab Xion and let's get out of here before I change my mind."

Demyx breathed a sigh of relief while Axel reached for Roxas.

"Thank goodness! Roxas is heavy…"

Axel sighed again, fighting back a headache.

The two older Nobodies collected the younger ones and stepped into the Corridor, the dark portal vanishing quickly as the rising sun let its rays over Twilight Town.

* * *

Axel and Demyx stepped out of the second Corridor that lay in the Grey Area, this one shrinking and fading away as well. Luxord glanced up, his cobalt eyes widening upon spotting Axel, a razor sharp Ace slipping down his sleeve to rest between his forefinger and middle finger. Xigbar stood in front of the exit to the area, his scarred features drawn in a pleased smirk upon seeing Axel and Demyx with Roxas and Xion cradled in their arms.

Demyx declared cheerfully, "We're back!"

Axel met Xigbar's mocking smirk with a glare, not saying a word as he stomped over. He paused once he stood next to the Freeshooter. Axel turned to look at Xigbar, who didn't move.

"If you go anywhere near them…I'll know," Whispered the Flurry of Dancing Flames, his hushed voice laced with restrained fury.

Xigbar merely looked at him, smirk widening.

Glaring in disgust, Axel resumed his march and left the area.

Xigbar turned, watching him go. Demyx meanwhile quickly raced over, panting as he asked, "Hey, uh, you'll tell the Superior I helped out? Right?" Xigbar suddenly moved into the darkened hallway, Demyx calling after, "Right?" but the Freeshooter was gone.

Demyx sighed sadly. "I don't think anybody in this group gets treated worse than me…" He blinked, looking down on the sleeping Xion in his arms.

"Well," he reconsidered sadly. "Maybe not." With one last sad sigh, he trudged after Axel.

* * *

The rain had calmed somewhat outside, not falling nearly as hard as it had been earlier.

Xemnas still stood atop his perch, orange eyes locked on the spot where Aqua's armor had come to rest before he ordered it away.

He found himself unable to look away.

The Superior did not show any reaction as usual when a Corridor appeared, Xigbar stepping free from the swirling miasma. The Freeshooter looked pale, but not as pale as before when he last spoke to the Superior.

Xigbar, "Well, Demyx did his job right for once. Roxas and Xion-and Axel, not that you care- are back. Xaldin just returned as well, and the armor and keyblade are safely back in the Chamber of Repose."

Xigbar offered a weak grin that Xemnas did not acknowledge.

Xemnas continued to stare at the spot while Xigbar waited with bated breath.

Finally, Xemnas declared in monotone, "Then there is nothing left to be done. You are dismissed."

Xigbar's one eye closed at the same time he let out a sigh of relief beyond measure. But he looked back at the Superior, unsatisfied. Xigbar, "Hold on, I still need to know: What happened? Where is Aq-"

He didn't finish that.

Xigbar was too shocked and frightened as Xemnas slowly turned to glare at him, his orange eyes brimming with anger and hate beyond mortal measure.

"Did I not warn you once before," the Superior spoke quietly, "What would happen if you continued to test my patience?"

Xigbar nodded once and then turned tail and raced down the steps.

Alone, utterly alone, Xemnas turned to look one last time at the spot on his perch, imagining not the armor, but the maiden hidden inside it resting in its' place.

And then the Superior of the In-Between turned his burning gaze towards Kingdom Hearts, resuming his wait for its' completion…

It was, after all…

…the only thing he had left.

* * *

Xaldin waited inside the tower under Xemnas' perch, waiting for Xigbar.

The Freeshooter didn't keep him waiting long when he stumbled suddenly next to him, panting deeply.

Xaldin blinked, stepping towards Xigbar. Xaldin, "Well? What did he say?'

Xigbar took several deep breaths, his eye closing for a moment. Then, he straightened himself and looked back at Xaldin, glaring in annoyance.

Xigbar, "What did he say? Nothing."

Xaldin blinked, incredulous.

Xaldin, "Nothing? He said nothing?"

Xigbar nodded, walking away. But then, he stopped suddenly. Xigbar looked up towards one of the tower windows, staring at the golden moon of hearts with his single amber eye. Xaldin watched him carefully, saying nothing.

And then, the Freeshooter declared simply:

"There's nothing left to be said….except it's over."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue: Day 320: Unbreakable Connections.

She found herself stumbling, her metal boots tripping over something that littered the path she walked on.

The same path she had traveled for ten years before.

Aqua wondered how long she had been walking this time.

The last time it had felt like months. It turned out to have been years.

She paused halfway down the path, brushing some of her blue locks away from her face. For a moment, she feels as if she will collapse. There is a terrible exhaustion embedded deep in her body, her soul…

Her heart.

Aqua closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She started to move but paused mid-step, her eyes still closed.

She heard something.

Something familiar…

Aqua opened her eyes when she identifies the sound.

It's a soft noise, one she knows by heart.

It's the gentle sound…

Of waves lapping over a shore.

* * *

_Those Who Still Sleep_

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed in the small space.

Gentle, blue eyes turn up, gazing at two sleeping figures in the pods.

These two couldn't look more different, the owner of the eyes thought with a small, rare smile.

The one on her left was tall, lanky and dressed in green travelers clothes and cap. Strangely, he was a black skinned (_Or fur?_ She wondered.) anthromorphic dog. In his right hand was a simple steel shield, a mouse head and ears engraved on its surface. The dog slept peacefully, smiling even in his sleep. A goofy smile.

She looked to his right.

Much shorter then his companion and dressed in blue was a white feathered duck, a beret on his head, zipped up of course. His beak parted slightly, snoring even in this enchanted sleep though, thankfully, the container he slept in muffled the sounds. In his right hand was a short wand with a wizard cap atop its point.

Namine smiled up at them, and wondered what they dream of.

Home? Their loved ones? Their friends? Their king?

She turned away from them, resuming her slow walk ahead, the doors ahead parting open with a mechanical hiss. She stepped through them and inside the room.

* * *

_A Friendship Lost in Darkness and Revenge_

* * *

His hands moved across the three keyboards, and as they did the 3-D images of Twilight Town's blueprints on the main screen before him layered over until it seemed to be an actual picture of the town itself and not a computer recreation. His orange eye narrowed suddenly, annoyed.

DiZ swiveled his chair around just as 3-D images of the town's citizens began to form on the screen as well. The masked researcher glared down at the short, cloaked figure before him. His single eye wandered to the large ears that threatened to burst out of the intruder's hood. His eye narrowed, a smirk forming on his lips.

DiZ, "I did warn you that they wouldn't hide your ears."

Mickey wasn't amused and continued to glare up at DiZ, his arms crossed over his chest, beady eyes narrowed.

DiZ stared down on the cloaked mouse, neither of them moving or speaking for a long and tense moment.

Then, Mickey's right hand shot out, throwing something that was a blur of blue and green.

DiZ reacted instantly, catching it without flinching in his right hand. DiZ turned his hand slightly, trying to get a better view of the item he now held. As soon as he could properly see it, his eye widened.

Mickey slowly turned his back to DiZ, moving towards the door. But before he stepped through it, he paused, slightly looking back over his shoulder.

Mickey, "You shouldn't hand over such precious gifts."

Then, the mouse king stepped into the shadows beyond the room, and was gone.

DiZ sat there, completely still, staring numbly at the item in his hand.

Then, his other hand reached up, slowly unwinding the bandages from around his face. Curiously, as they fell away into a small pile on his lap, a strange brown smoke rose up from his skin…

And his face turned from darkly tanned, to pale.

Deeply sad and tired orange eyes stared down on the item in his hand, a green gem cracked on one side…shaped like a star.

DiZ looked up to where Mickey had stood.

"My friend…the only gift worth giving to someone who's lost hope…"

A single tear rolled down his cheek, landing in the ugly black crack on the gem's surface.

"Is a gift that inspires hope…just like you did…for me…"

The old researcher buried his face in his hand, hiding his tears…burying them in his haughty pride and desire for vengeance.

* * *

_A Key of Tragic Destiny…_

* * *

There was a different feel to the stale air of the Castle That Never Was interior.

Even the Dusks felt it; their lengthy strides now quicker, almost frantic as they moved down the hallways. Away from the Grey Area.

Axel can feel it, and his pace slows slightly. A blonde head of hair passes him, only to pause and look back, blue eyes blinking.

"Something up?" Roxas asks.

Axel doesn't respond for a moment, his green eyes locked ahead, staring straight at the room beyond.

It had already been a den of thieves and liars, manipulators and worse…

But now the stakes had been raised higher than ever.

He could see them all in his mind's eye.

Luxord would be shuffling his cards from hand to hand slowly, his look grim and vindictive.

Demyx would sit cross legged on a couch, strumming his sitar, none the wiser.

Saix would stand with his back to all of them, lunar eyes on Kingdom Hearts, the beast inside him more anxious than ever.

Xaldin would sit in a chair, one lance spinning idly in his hand, his storm blue eyes narrow.

And Xigbar…

Xigbar would still have that smirk on his face, even now…

"Axel?"

His friend's voice broke his thoughts, and the Flurry of Dancing Flames looked down on the younger Nobody.

He was a little surprised to see dark rings under Roxas eyes, and a slight slump in his shoulders.

Axel put on a smile and replied, "Sorry, got lost in my head or a moment."

Roxas grinned back. Roxas, "Well then we're lucky you're back so soon."

Axel chuckled before looking over his friend, his smile now mixed with concern. He placed a comforting hand on the younger teen's shoulder. Axel, "Hey, Roxas, you alright? You don't look well."

And now it is the younger Nobody's turn to hesitate for a second, his tired eyes wandering off for a moment.

Axel already knows the answer to this question.

When Roxas had woke up the night before from whatever had made him pass out, he hadn't been happy to see where he was at. Axel had explained to him a rather convincing story of Xigbar going 'slightly off orders' in his mission too 'retrieve' Roxas and Xion. While Axel had been relieved Roxas had believed him, the teen still wasn't happy to learn that Xigbar wasn't receiving any punishment.

Why would he? Xigbar had been the only one following orders.

But for now, Roxas and Xion were back, and the Superior had them back on heart gathering missions.

The only question was how much longer the two would keep complying seeing how that Xigbar's statement still rang true even now.

_There's only room for one Keyblade Master in Organization XIII…_

Axel waited patiently for Roxas' response. The teen finally looked back up and replied simply with a smile, "Just a little tired is all. I'm fine."

And Roxas did look tired.

No, correct that.

He looked…drained.

Smiling back, only not as convincingly, Axel clapped his friend's shoulder and the two resumed their way for their next mission.

Another day…

Another heart.

But not a heart for either of them to call their own.

* * *

_The Curtain For The Final Act Unveiled_

* * *

Deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean, slowly blinked open, gazing up at the blank white steel ceiling of her room.

Xion remained laying on her bed for several moments.

Images from her dreams replayed in her mind's eye.

Of Sora and Kairi watching the sunset on their island homes pier…

Then her mind wandered back to a day before when she had awoken back in her room at the Castle. She remembered Axel waiting by her side. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had explained why they were back here and when he had asked what had happened, Xion had quietly explained that Roxas didn't remember anything about his dreams of Ven or most of the events of Castle Oblivion. And with those memories gone, so were chunks of the last few days of the young blondes life. Axel had quietly listened, though he never knew Xion had left out what she had seen of Roxas' actual confrontation with Ven.

As Axel had said after taking it all in…

It was best Roxas simply didn't ever remember.

Xion slowly sat up, rising from her bed. A glance at her clock told her she had overslept a little and would need to get ready fast. She started to move towards her room's closet, passing her simple dresser and the mirror on it-

She stopped, her deep blue eyes widening. Xion whirled, facing her mirror in disbelief. As she stared at the mirror, her hand slowly reached up, touching her face.

No, not her face.

A boy's face.

Xion could only stare in horror before she suddenly gasped, her arms clutching at her sides as her body was wracked by fierce spasms of pain.

The pain was so bad she was forced to her knees, her hands gripping the floor as the agony spread throughout her whole body.

Xion was terrified, the spasms wracking her body fiercely. Her eyes closed instinctively-

And flashes of memories of that boy once more played in screen of her mind.

She gasped, her eyes opening briefly-

They snapped closed a second later, the pain becoming unbearable and overwhelming.

Slowly, the pain subsided. She didn't rise up immediately though, for she somehow knew she didn't need to look in a mirror to know her face looked normal again as this strange attack subsided.

Her eyes remained close as she fought back the tears welling in them.

_I'm running out of time. The curtains about to rise…_

She let out a small choked sob.

…_and this puppet will have to play her part…_

Xion remained sitting hunched on the floor, hugging and rocking herself slowly, whimpering meekly.

* * *

_Through Nothing… Everything_

* * *

It was raining again.

The cool water caressed his skin, a gentle touch that he silently reveled in, his eyes closed.

Slowly, burning orange eyes opened, gazing up at the glowing moon of hearts that floated above him, appearing only a few feet from his grasp but in truth, the great force above him was beyond his reach.

For now.

He bows his head, no longer finding any solace in his gazing.

It only reminded him of what little he had left.

His eyes close again, remembering her unspoken words.

"_I will _never_ be yours."_

For a moment, he simply stands there, letting the rain and light bathe him, cleanse him.

Then, his lips move.

"Aqua…"

His voice is soft, softer then it has ever been in years.

"Ven…"

Xemnas tilted his head up and back, his eyes opening and gazing up at his Kingdom Hearts, his right arm slowly reaching out towards it, then his left, both arms reaching for the great moon of Kingdom Hearts. His burning orange eyes flash in desperation…

A desperation that had been building for ten long years.

"I promise…soon…I will make things…right…"

He _would_ reach a higher existence, through Kingdom Hearts…

His true ambitions would at last be fulfilled.

* * *

_A Moment of Repose Down the Road to Dawn_

* * *

A black gloved hand reaches out, fingers tracing the slashing lines above the black chains engraved on its surface.

Hidden eyes study the door's surface.

Riku stared emotionlessly at the door.

It is not the door itself that has caught his interest but…

Something else. Something behind it.

Calling to him.

Riku placed his other hand on the door's smooth surface, both of his hands lying flat against the door, directly under the slash marks and above the chains. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he leans closer, resting his forehead against the door as well.

Behind his blindfold, his eyes close.

And he rests.

For a sweet and painfully brief moment, he was rested and content.

The aches in his body and heart are relieved for only a moment but it is a needed moment.

And he savors it.

But like all others, it passes.

Riku leaned back, stepping away from the door.

He moved his left hand away, but his right lingers, caressing the surface of the door.

Riku found himself wondering what was behind these doors.

His right hand slips away and he turned away from the door.

Without looking back, Riku walked back towards the shadowed hallway, the only light emitting from the door.

Riku vanished into the shadows, forsaking the light of rest for the painful awakening the darkness forced upon him.

* * *

_Two Who Were Destined to Meet… Torn Apart By Fate_

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The blue skies above were clear of any clouds, the sandy shore warm to rest on, and the ocean waters slow and peaceful, melodic.

It was a perfect day, as always.

Kairi stared at the clear sky and peaceful waters, her deep indigo eyes lost, a small smile on her lips.

She loved days like these.

Or rather, she used too.

On days like these they would all gather on this little island, enacting adventures, building more treehouses or duke it out in friendly brawls.

But not anymore.

Kairi shifted herself a little, rising up into a better sitting position. As she did, her right hand reaches up, brushing several long auburn strands behind her ear, and she turned slightly, looking down past her left side.

Resting near her left hand was her small pack, the top open, revealing a few sheets of paper and ball point pen.

Kairi stared down on the items, wondering why she even brought them.

Well, that wasn't the truth. She knew why she brought them.

She wanted to write a letter.

_But, _she asked herself, her eyes closing.

_To who?_

Her lost friends? She didn't know where they were. So what would be the point?

They were gone. Perhaps forever.

So why-

The ocean waters suddenly moved quicker, a strong wave washing over the sandy shore, just stopping centimeters from the tips of Kairi's sandals. Kairi blinked, looking down when she felt the slight spray of warm water on the tips of her toes.

And she sees something sparkle in the sand.

Kairi winced, the slight shining flare momentarily very bright. Curious, Kairi reached forward, her fingers brushing the wet sand aside easily. Her fingers touched something hard, yet loose, made of multiple chinks.

A chain.

Grasping the chain, Kairi pulls it free easily and holds it up to her face at eye level, the last particles of sand falling away. Kairi stared at it, amazed. She can't find a trace of the sand that once covered it on its flawless surface.

Then she saw something swinging gently at the end of the chain, a flash of blue in the sunlight.

Kairi shifted the chain between her fingers, the little charm at the end now resting in her palm.

It is a strange little silver charm with a flawless blue sapphire set in its center.

Kairi stared at it, her mouth opening slowly in awe. The blue light reflected in the gem flashes over her eyes.

And Kairi gasped.

Something else flickers in her eyes.

A memory only she can see.

A memory only she can understand.

A memory…

…that explains so much.

Tears slowly gathered in the corners of her eyes as she stares at the little key chain. She holds it to her forehead in a silent prayer, and a single sob slips past her lips. And then, she takes one shuddering breath, letting her hand and the key chain fall into her lap.

Her deep indigo eyes open, and she smiles, gazing out at the clear and familiar blue of the ocean waters.

Then, Kairi reached for a sheet of paper and her pen, resting the paper on her lap and holding the pen in her right hand.

She stared down at the paper, and for a moment she searches for words.

They come easily.

The tip of the pen touches the paper and very slowly and carefully, the movements gentle and delicate, she begins to write her letter.

A letter to a boy whose face she cannot see in her mind's eye.

A boy whose name escapes her every time.

But a boy she cannot stop thinking about…

A boy embedded deep into her heart, so deep, not even her lost memories can take him from her.

Kairi writes the words, familiar and vague, words that inspired her in a weak and dark moment…

Words she hopes will inspire hope to someone else in another dark moment.

_~Thinking of you, wherever you are,_

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_and hope that our Hearts blend~_

And the rest…

The rest is meant to be heard…Another day…

* * *

_Where Earth and Water Meet_

* * *

Blue eyes gaze upon black waters that glow slightly under a single star.

Aqua stares in wonder at the sight before her.

Its sands were black as midnight, its waters darker still, strange rocks with glowing blue lines engraved on their surface, appearing almost like veins, and even more of these rocks rising and twisting into the air, moving towards the single star that hung over the waters like a setting sun.

It is a strange shore teetering on the edges of both light and shadow…

She stared, approaching no further.

She did not believe a single mote of light existed in this foul realm, but here it was, proof before her very eyes of light within darkness.

It was small but still here…

Aqua moved slowly, her metal boots sifting through the sand, disturbing the peacefulness that this shore had maintained for so long.

When she arrived at the edges of the black water, she stopped.

She stood there, blue orbs gazing out at the white star beyond the dark waters.

And then, she slowly sat down, letting her legs rest for the first time in…

Well, she truly didn't know how long she had been walking.

Aqua stares at the waters and the star, her eyes deep in contemplation…

And reflection.

Was this to be her fate? To fight in the name of light, to safeguard the worlds from darkness in all its different shapes and forms only to be trapped in that same darkness for so long the realm she fought so hard for would just one day forget her all together? Or worse, take every person and place she loved so much away from her and corrupt it past the point of recognition?

She pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

Aqua has never felt more alone, or so weak.

What was the point? What was the point of fighting for light when darkness would just eventually swallow it all anyway? Why have all this power, this title of mastery…

If in the end it all amounted to nothing?

Her breath hitches but she sheds no tears and lets out no sobs.

She will not cry.

Not in this place.

A single noise breaks over the peaceful laps of the waves on the shore.

A 'clink'…

Aqua blinked, her head rising up slightly, turning around a few times in wonder as she looked for the source of the sound. She went still when she heard it again.

As something brushed her boot.

Blinking, she looked past her legs and down at the shoreline.

Once more, Aqua found her sapphire eyes widening in wonder and shock.

It was a single item that had made the sound. It was small, no bigger than her palm, and was orange in color, with five pointed sides, one broken and hanging on by a golden splinter of the center that once held it all together. Aqua could only stare in wonder for the longest time.

And then, very slowly and carefully, as if frightened she would touch it and it would crumble away, the water maiden reached out for it. And her fears were disproved.

With a shaking hand, she grasped the small object and held it up in wonder, her eyes looking over its surface, lingering on the crack that had nearly shattered and broken it into two, amazed it had stayed together as it did.

She knew what it was, for she could never forget it.

It was Terra's star charm.

For a split second a thousand questions raced through her mind, the most prominent the most obvious.

Why was it broken? Who had broken it? How did it get here? Why was it here?

How had it arrived to her?

Aqua stared at the simple item, holding it closer to her chest.

And no sooner had it moved an inch closer did a bright burst of orange light radiate from it.

Aqua gasped, and then there was another flash, a bright blue one from inside her shorts pocket.

Aqua looked at her side and stared in wonder as her own blue charm rose into the air and moved towards the broken orange one.

Aqua watched in silent awe as her charm reached out slowly, the left tip touching the broken tip of the orange one…

And passing a golden light through it, weaving small tendrils of light that lifted the broken tip and held it up right as the light mended the cracks…

Binding it in place once more.

The light between the charms faded but did not dissipate, leaving the two charms glowing a faint orange and blue as they slowly settled into her hands, and Aqua was surprised as they pulsed in her palms, slowly, but powerfully.

Like hearts.

Aqua could only stare at the charms, her awe never fading from her eyes.

And then she felt something…

A familiar presence…

_Behind her._

Still sitting, Aqua slowly turned her head to look back.

But saw nothing, save the unfamiliar terrain of this otherworldy realm.

Disappointed, she turned back towards the shore, looking down at the charms in her hands. She stared at them, wondering.

A small, almost shy smile crept unbound onto her lips.

She whispered words familiar, but unspoken.

"That's right… I had forgotten, hadn't I?"

She let out a small laugh, one of both happiness and deep sorrow.

She looked up, gazing at the single star beyond the shore, the faint light threatened to be consumed by the dark depths it hovered over. But it floated over them, refusing to go out.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Her lips moved slowly, her words more quiet than any whisper.

"There's always a way…"

And Aqua felt something in her heart she hadn't felt in a long, long time. It was a flicker, but like the star in the distance, it would not go out easily, or quickly.

It was the light…

…of hope.

Aqua smiled, prepared for however long it took, but deep down she knew…

"I'll be waiting…Terra, Ven…For that day…"

And while still far away…

…that day would come.

* * *

_And The One Who Waits…_

* * *

It is a room with glowing green and blue electronic wires and diodes on the floor and white walls that glowed as well. In the center of this room was a large crystal pod, easily triple the size of a full grown man, capable of holding a person easily. Strangely, its shape was reminiscent of an un-bloomed flower.

Namine walked up to it slowly, standing in front of it completely, a pale hand reaching out to touch its white surface.

As soon as her slender fingers touched the front of the pod lines of light crisscrossed over its form.

Namine stepped back a little, watching the glowing lines fade away…

And the pod finally did bloom like the flower it was shaped after, the crystal plates spreading open before her, the panels unfolding out…

And revealing what-no, _who_-lay sleeping inside.

He didn't look any different than the last she saw him, though she noted with some amusement his red pants seemed a little shorter, his skinny calves and shins beginning to stick out. She smiled up at his sleeping form, floating in an unseen wind, the locks of his spiky brown hair floating slightly as well.

Namine took a deep breath, closing her eyes and holding her hand to her chest for a moment. Then they opened, the crystal blue orbs shining with determination she once didn't have.

But he had given her.

Slowly, but not hesitantly, she walked up and across the bloomed plates and towards his sleeping form. When she reached him, Namine paused, looking closely at his spiky locks. Now that she was closer, the girl in white could see they weren't pure brown anymore but in fact lighter now, much lighter.

Almost blonde.

She reached out, gently stroking one of his locks.

Namine smiled at his sleeping face, so clam and peaceful.

Namine, "You two are a lot more alike than I thought."

She moved her hand away from his light locks, looking at the hood of his dark blue and white jacket. Namine smiles when she sees a much smaller creature, also asleep and curled into a little ball, his arms under his head acting as a pillow. A little cricket wearing a black jacket, his blue top hat and a folded, red umbrella resting in his arms.

And something else as well.

A simple little notebook, a golden crown engraved on its leather cover.

Namine looked at the little cricket, smiling apologetically. Namine, "I hope you will forgive me for this, I understand it's your private journal Jiminy…"

With another sigh, Namine raised her right hand, her index and middle fingers raised. There was a small flash of light from the tips of her fingers and then a second flash resonated. From the journal.

Jiminy shifted in his sleep, his hands clutching empty air as his small journal glowed and floated away from his grasp. The small item floated away from Jiminy and past Namine, floating in front of her and the two sleeping beside her.

Once it was a few feet away, the journal flashed brightly, the glow intensifying until finally it faded away just as quickly as it appeared…

And the journal had quadrupled in size, becoming regular size instead of cricket size.

Namine slowly approached it, the cover opening to the first page. When the young girl saw what was written on the front page, something in her chest ached.

It was only two words but they meant more to her than anything else while at the same time they broke her a little inside, because only she understood why they were there.

The two words were spelled in bold print and impossible to miss as they took up a whole page:

_**Thank Namine.**_

The girl in white sniffled suddenly, quickly wiping at her eye. There was still something she had to do and she had to do it fast before DiZ noticed she wasn't in her room.

Looking back at the journal, the pages began to flip, slowly at first, a few at a time, but soon they increased in speed, dozens of empty pages flipping open in a single continuous blur.

It stopped on the last page.

Namine took in a deep breath, her eyes closing briefly.

Then she raised her right hand.

In her hand was a pencil.

The journal floated towards her, flattening slightly, lying before her.

Namine's pencil touched the blank page and was still for a long moment. She wasn't a writer and she wanted to choose her words carefully.

Then, she slowly began to write.

It was a strange message, and like the one before it only she would understand its true meaning. At first.

When she dotted the message with a single period, Namine looked down on the eleven words she written:

_**Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.**_

Gently, she closed the journal. It flashed again, shrinking back down to its original size.

The bite sized journal slowly floated back behind the sleeping boy's head, falling gently back into the arms of its owner.

Jiminy Cricket instantly cuddled with his journal, a smile appearing on his lips as it returned to his arms.

Namine stood with her back to the sleeping teen and Jiminy, her thoughts lost.

Then, she stepped off the lowered plates, standing back on the glowing floor of wires and circuitry. She turned, her crystal blue eyes watery. Namine clutched her hands to her chest and bowed her head, as if in prayer.

"Sora…"

She looked back up at his sleeping form.

"We have all asked so much of you and your friends…and it pains me to ask you to help us all again…one day soon…"

She bowed her head again, eyes closing.

When she looked back up, a single tear ran down her cheeks.

Namine, "But you…you are the key, Sora…"

Reacting to unseen and unheard commands, the plates of the crystal pod began to rise back up, returning to their un-bloomed state and began to obscure the sleeping boy's face and form once again.

But, just as his form was completely cut off, Namine smiled and whispered:

"The key…that connects us all…"

* * *

_For An Awakening Meant For Another Day._

* * *

It's a room of pure white.

There are glowing chains embedded in the wall and on the floors.

The chains all rose into the ceiling and descended back onto the floor, all converging forward and meeting at one point.

A single white throne sits in the middle of the room.

And sitting upon this throne is a boy.

He looks no older than thirteen, the ravages of time not having touched him as he slept in this room.

His blonde locks spike up, his eyes are closed and his chest rises and falls in slow intervals.

He is in a deep sleep.

His hands lie limp on his legs, the palms open slightly.

And curiously…

He holds something in his right hand.

It is a simple item, but one he cherishes and values above all other possessions.

It is a star shaped charm, with a silver heart charm embedded in its center.

And as this sleeping boy holds this charm, clutching it with a deep care and limitless affection…

His lips move slightly, in a small smile.

For while his sleep is deep and undisturbed…

He still dreams.

And it is a single, recurring dream.

In the dream…

Three friends sit under a starry night sky…

They each stare up with eyes a shade of different blue.

The blue of the morning sky.

The blue of calm waters.

The blue of indomitable will.

Each friend gazes upon the stars and wonder about the worlds these stars represent.

And as the sleeping boy dreams, his smile widens.

For while it is a familiar dream of a memory long forgotten by many, it is not a memory to him, but a sign of what is to come.

He dreams not of a past forgotten…

But of a future certain.

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts: Body and Soul_


End file.
